Power Rangers Star Force
by Kenwriter
Summary: Based on Uchu Sentai Kyuranger; a powerful Empire is targeting the universe for complete conquest, with no one able to stop them. Until brave warriors are chosen by the stars themselves to save the universe. They are the Power Rangers Star Force!
1. Out of This World, pt 1

In an unknown desert, a cloaked figure, holding two metal cases by handles in both hands, are running through a harsh, windy desert, as explosions rage around. A Saucer Craft, a large fighter craft with a saucer at the top, a narrow midsection, and a blade-shape cannon at its bottom, flies overhead, blasting the ground and causing another explosion behind the running figure.

The figure reaches a cavern as the sounds of explosions continue. And inside the cavern, the figure finds a large metal cylinder with an opening, which the figure enters and secures the cases on two sets of clamps. The figure switches their attention to a keyboard and starts press a set of buttons. A door closes on the cylinder's opening.

Suddenly, shooting out of a rock formation, a cylinder pod flies high into the sky.

The figure holds onto a railing attached to the pod's wall, and looks at a computer screen which shows the fast approaching sky.

_"Heading to the nearest inhabitant planet..."_ the pod's computer starts.

The pod flies away from Mars.

_"Earth."_

The pod vanishes from sight.

* * *

"Out of This World, pt. 1"

* * *

The Emirate, a large black and white ship, hovers over Mars.

* * *

The Emirate's bridge doors open, allowing Colonel Kaosling, a warrior in mostly black and gold clothing, with green sleeves and a long cape, to enter and approaches a row of consoles. Stationed at the consoles are couple Greyids, foot soldiers in black clothes with accents of either blue, green, or white, and grey heads.

Behind the Greyids is Dracon, a tall purple dragon alien with gold horns, wearing a long overcoat with a furry collar, and holding a large staff with a gold dragon head facing downward on its top.

"What happened to the escaped pod?!" Kaosling commands.

"It cloaked, Colonel Kaosling," Dracon responds. "We lost it."

Kaosling gets in Dracon's face, "I thought you supposed to be some old warrior, Dracon. Not just old." Kaosling pushes a Greyid out of the way and starts typing away. "It's an escape pod, not a subspace ion ship. We just need to track its trajectory from Mars and rate of speed to predict its location and destroy the pod!

"We could, but considering what we suspect is inside the pod, I guess the Emperor would prefer if we acquire it instead of blowing it to dust," Dracon suggests.

Kaosling pauses for a moment before pressing another button, and angrily says, "Saucer Crafts, fire to disable the pod."

* * *

Two Saucer Crafts fly through space, fire at seemly empty space, when one shot hits the corner of the escape pod, causing it to blink in and out of visibility as well as spiral uncontrollably toward Earth.

* * *

At the EDU Center City Base, a large square building, with guards seen outside holding large plasma blasters.

_"Earth Defense Unit is a paramilitary organization founded to monitor and safeguard Earth against any extraterrestrial threats."_

* * *

A metal orb with a red circle in its center hovers in the air of the base's training facility.

_"To join the EDU, one must be athletic with quick reflexes."_

Suddenly the orb starts shooting laser bolts at Hikaru, a young Asian man in a black uniform with "EDU" on an shoulder patch, who effortless back flip away from the laser bolts, then jump off a wall, spin kick the orb into another wall. Hikaru lands in a crunch and looks up.

_"Unbridled strength with intelligence to match."_

Another orb flies around a corner, "looking" side to side, unaware that Davis, a slightly older Latino man in the same uniform, is on the ceiling, holding himself up by pinning his hands and feet to the wall. Suddenly Davis lets go, grabs the orb, and slams it into the ground, crushing the orb.

_"And trained in numerous forms of combat, including swordplay."_

An orb falls to the ground with a slash mark across its circle. Two more orbs fly over it, toward Alexis, a similar dressed African American woman wielding a large sword. One of the orbs fires a laser bolt at Alexis, who blocks with the sword's blade. Alexis then quickly runs ahead, striking at the first orb, spins around and slashes the second orb, causing both to fall down, damaged.

_"But each men and women are in top form to safeguard our world."_

Three orbs fly at Neil, a young white man in the same uniform holding a small plasma blaster, who spins around, fires shots, blasting an orb each, follows by a kick to the third, knocking it into a wall.

Neil stands up to see Hikaru, Davis, and Alexis walking towards him.

_"Training Run Alpha-Zeta completed,"_ a computer speaks.

Neil looks at his watch, "We finished that two minutes faster. Not bad everyone.

"I have to agree."

Neil turns to see General Rollings, an older man in a military uniform, approaches them from an opening door.

"General Rollings," Neil salutes.

Hikaru, Davis, and Alexis line up next to Neil, saluting.

"At ease," Rollings says, allowing everyone relaxes their salutes. "Neil, may I speak with you alone."

"Yes sir," Neil responds, before turning to his friends. "I see you guys later."

* * *

Neil and Rollings are walking away from the training facility area.

"Your Alpha team training time is the best I have ever seen," Rollings starts.

"They're the best people I could work with," Neil says.

"Then why are you keeping them under the roof?" Rollings asks.

"Sir?"

"You know the EDU's higher ups been wanting to form a new exploration team, but you hadn't suggested your team yet," Rollings reminds him.

"A space faring mission could prove to be... problematic," Neil responds.

"Don't you means dangerous?" Rollings asks.

Neil looks at Rollings's face, but is unable to find the words he want.

"I understand been protected of your team," Rollings begins. "But if they're the best, then they can handle it.

* * *

Hikaru enters the base's large command center which contains several rows of computer consoles, some of which has their own monitors, in front of a large, half-wall size monitor which has its own console. Hikaru seats in front of one of the smaller monitors, presses couple buttons with Hikari, an Asian woman who is a year younger then him, appears on the monitor.

"Hey, Hikari, sorry I'm late today."

"That's okay, I understand you're busy," Hikari starts. "In fact, I might been busy soon, since I just moved onto the second degree rank.

"Congratulations, you actually moving up in ranks faster then me," Hikaru responds.

"Don't sound so surprised," Hikari grins.

"I'm not, and I'm sure Hiroshi would be proud of you too," Hikaru tells her.

"Thanks, in fact, I'm hoping to join the next exploration team, so I can search for Hiroshi."

"Hikari, I missed him too, but that could be too dangerous," Hikaru explains.

"Are you only saying that because I'm your younger sister?" Hikari asks.

"No I'm not."

Hikari flashes him a look.

"Okay, not just that," Hikaru admits. "But we might have to accept that we will never see him again.

"Maybe..." Hikari says, dejectedly. "Well, I have to go now."

"Okay, love ya'."

* * *

Hikari is seating in front of a monitor just like hers brother, at the EDU Japan Base's Command Center, "Love ya'."

Hikari presses a button with Hikaru's image disappears. Hikari then leans back in hers chair and exhales.

* * *

Hikaru enters the Center City Base's Mess Hall to see Davis is arm wrestling someone, who is clearly struggling to get Davis' arm to bugle.

"Hey, Hikaru, how your sister at the Japan base?" Davis asks.

"She fine, Davis. Another victim?"

"He asked for it," Davis grins.

"I almost got you..." the arm wrestling oppenent's having trouble breathing.

"You really don't," Davis tells him.

Hikaru walks over to the counter to see Alexis cooking at the stove.

"Alexis, you've KP duty again?" Hikaru asks.

"Oh no, I volunteered," Alexis slightly pours a small bottle on a piece of meat she is cooking. "In fact I want to try this recipe." Alexis slides the meat onto a plate and places it in front of Hikaru with a knife and fork. "Here, tell me if this is too spicy."

Hikaru cuts off a piece of the meat and places it into his mouth. Alexis watches as Hikaru chews, when suddenly Hikaru's face turns a slight red and steam shoots out of his ears.

"So, too spicy?" Alexis asks.

Hikaru looks to be in a slight pain, as he indicates an inch with a finger and thumb, "Just a little."

* * *

In the EDU New Zealand Base's large hangar seats the Cruiser, a gold and silver jump ship, and Al, a young man with some grease on his clothes, knees at the back of the Cruiser with an opened panel between the two large thrusters.

"Hand me a wrench," Al instructs.

Goldex, a gold robot with two pyramid shape "earrings" hanging off the side of his head, hands Al a black wrench, "Here, Al."

"Thanks you," Al takes the wrench and looks over his shoulder as he works on a bolt to see Goldex rubbing his shoulder. "Everything okay, Goldex?"

"Fine, but my shoulder joint been feeling very tight," Goldex rubs his shoulder some more. "Maybe after you done with the Cruiser, you could give me a tune-up?

Al slights chuckle, "Sure thing, buddy."

* * *

Kenneth, a young red hair man, is seating back in the EDU France Base's large command center watching a video on a monitor which shows the EDU logo in front of the Center City base building.

_"But each men and women are in top form to safeguard our world. Here at Earth Defense Unit..."_ the video narrates.

"Kenneth!"

Kenneth nearly jumps in his seat, as he presses couple keys, while an older officer looks over to him before returns his attention to another officer.

"You supposed to be watching the sub space monitor," Kellog, Kenneth's superior, reminds him.

"Yes sir," Kenneth answers.

The introductory video is replaced by a radar system. Kenneth breaths a sigh of relief as he starts to lean back, but quickly springs back to look closely at the monitor, which shows a blip blinking in and out as it goes across the screen.

"Hum, General Kellog. General Kellog," Kenneth calls to his superior.

Kellog finishes sign a clipboard, hands it to an officer, and walks over to Kenneth.

"What is it, Kenneth?"

"I'm not sure, sir," Kenneth starts. "Something's appearing on the monitor, but it keeps on disappear.

"Probably just an instrumental error," Kellog guesses.

Kellog starts to walk away.

"But sir, according to EDU regulations, any irregularities need to be investigated, no matter whenever it nothing or not," Kenneth states.

Kellog rolls his eyes, "Very well. Where is it heading?"

Kenneth traces his finger across the monitor, "Its current trajectory would takes it to Center City."

"Okay then, I'll contact the main base."

Kellog walks away, as Kenneth smiles to himself and looks back at his monitor, which shows the blinking blip

* * *

The escape pod flies through the sky, as it keeps on blink in and out of visibility, while shaking.

The cloaked figure types frantically on the keyboard, as the pod continues to shake. Suddenly, the pod's door flies off, with the figure holds onto the railing, unaware that one of the cases are loose, with the pod shakes more violently.

All of a sudden, one of the cases comes completely loose and flies out of the door, with the figure tries and fails to reach out for it.

The case falls helplessly from the pod and into a forest, with the pod, completely visible now, continue to flies uncontrollable through the sky…

...until it finally crashes hard on the ground, in an industrial area, knocking up dirt.

* * *

Alarms ring at the Center City Base, as Nathaniel, a man in his twenties, stand in the front of the command center, staring at the large monitor.

"Are the alarms really necessary?" Nathaniel asks.

Rollings walks up to Nathaniel, causing him to turn his head to his colleague, "They are protocol."

"Well, I think we got the message," Nathaniel faces someone at one of the smaller monitors. "Shut off the alarms."

"Yes sir."

The alarms stop, as Neil, Alexis, Hikaru, and Davis enter the room.

"Generals, what going on?" Neil asks.

"One of the satellite bases detected a falling object from space, and it looked like it crashed in the industrial area," Rollings explains.

"It could just be a meteor," Davis guesses.

"Would landfall make it a meteorite?" Alexis asks.

"Either way it should be investigated," Hikaru states.

"Agreed," Rollings adds.

"Although I do have to question the decision to send our best for a recon mission," Nathaniel says.

"It because they're our best that we should sent them," Rollings argues.

"We appreciate the confidence, sir," Neil tells him.

Nathaniel notices Rollings's smile, but just sigh, "Very well, but don't bring any weapons.

"Not even a blaster?" Rollings's surprised.

"It is protocol for a recon mission," Nathaniel reminds him.

"That true..." Rollings reluctantly agrees.

"Besides it shouldn't matter, since they're our best after all," Nathaniel adds.

"We'll be okay, sir," Neil assures Rollings.

Rollings nods his head, as Neil looks to his friends.

"Let's move out!" Neil leads the group out of the command center.

"Besides what the worse that could happen?" Alexis asks.

* * *

At the industrial area, Neil, Hikaru, Alexis, and Davis are approaching the downed pod.

"This is kinda exciting," Alexis states. "First contact."

"I'm pretty sure it won't be first contact," Davis tells her.

"Okay, twenty-seventh or whatever contact," Alexis corrects herself.

Hikaru knees in front of the pod's entrance and looks in, "Sorry to disappoint, Alexis, but it's empty." Hikaru straights back up, "No one home."

Neil places a hand on the side of the pod, but quickly pulls it back, "It's still warm. Hadn't been too long since it crashed, they might still be nearby."

Alexis notices a set of footprints leaving the pod, "There're footprints." Alexis got everyone's attentions. "They are heading deeper into the construction site."

Neil stands next to Alexis, "They might want to avoid any populated areas. Let's go." Neil leads his friends away from the pod's crash site and onto the construction site.

Neil and his team continues to follow the footprints onto a concrete floor, where the footprints take the shape of dirty tracks that slowly faded the further they get from the dirt path.

Upon reaching the last "footprint", Neil looks around, turns and faces his friends, "Spread out. They might still be in the area.

The four nod their understanding and do as instructed.

Davis walks pass a pillar, looking around the corner of a building that is still just a frame of steel beams.

Alexis climbs onto a parked bulldozer and looks around the area.

Hikaru steps into the under constructed building's first floor, looking around, between its vertical support beams.

Neil, roughly in the center of the immediate area, looks around when something catches his eye: an isolated humanoid-shape shadow. Acting like he didn't saw the shadow, Neil turns around and slowly back up to the shadow while look around.

All of the sudden, Neil back kicks at the space in front of the shadow, obvious hitting something. Also suddenly, the cloaked figure, holding the case, appears out of thin air, as the figure back flips and lands awkwardly.

The figure, head still covered, looks ahead at Neil, as he, Hikaru, Alexis, and Davis all look at the cloaked figure, both amazed and suspicious.

The figure then runs in the opposite direction, but Davis blocks the figure's path.

"Whoa, there!" Davis states.

The figure looks to the unfinished building, seeing Hikaru is slowly approaching. The figure backs up to the right, toward the bulldozer. Alexis, still on the bulldozer, slowly approaches the figure, who quickly notices Alexis' presence. The figure swings the case at Alexis' legs, forcing her to flip over the figure and lands in front of the figure.

"Hey, watch it!" Alexis calls out.

The figure spins back to face Alexis, who grabs the case, but the figure refuses to let go of its handle. The figure then grabs the case's bottom, and with both hands having firm grips, the figure pulls it to the side, while simultaneously leg sweep Alexis, knocking her to the ground.

"Okay, that enough!" Neil yells.

Neil reaches to grab the figure, but the figure rolls under Neil's grab. From the roll, the figure dashes to the unfinished building. Hikaru tries to stop the figure with a roundhouse kick, but the figure flips over the attack and continue running without slowing.

"No you don't," Hikaru reacts too slowly.

Davis, after seeing everything, runs toward the side of the building.

Hikaru runs after the figure, jump off a beam, grabs the figure by the shoulders, forcing them both to the ground. Hikaru, grabbing the figure by the shoulders again, forcing the figure up, as the figure let go of the case.

Back on their feet, the figure grabs one of Hikaru's wrists, forcing his hands off the figure's shoulder and forcing the back of their hand against Hikaru's chest, forcing him to let go and back off.

The figure returns their attention to the case, reaching down to grab it.

"Hey, wait!" Hikaru tries to stop the mysterious figure.

The figure then uses their hands on the case's handles as leverage and kicks Hikaru back with both feet.

Then without losing a second, the figure picks the case back up by the handle and run out of the far end of the building. The figure looks back to see Hikaru returning to his feet and Neil and Alexis running through the building.

Suddenly, Davis comes from behind and grabs the figure around the waist, pinning down the figure's arms in the process.

"Got you!" Davis tells the figure.

The figure tries to wiggle out of Davis' hold, spinning around and then forces him back couple steps, until he slams against a beam hard.

Vibrations from the slam, causing beams lying on the edge of the topmost floor to shake slightly.

The figure continues to try to wiggle in Davis' grasp.

"Keep this up, and you only hurt yourself," Davis warns.

The figure stops, as Neil, Alexis, and Hikaru catch up.

"Good, you got ET," Alexis relaxes.

"Maybe now we find out what so important about that case," Hikaru suggests.

The figure tenses back up, before swings the case back and then throws it up, drawing Davis and the others' attention. The figure then grabs Davis' arms with both hands, quickly kicks both Hikaru and Alexis, using the momentum to pushes Davis onto his back, releasing his grip. The figure then returns to their feet, grabs the case as it falls and swings it at Neil, who dodges under the swing and wraps his arm around the figure's outreach arm.

"That enough of that!" Neil grabs the back of the figure's hood, as the two spins around.

Davis, Hikaru, and Alexis return to their feet and watches as the two continues to spin around.

The figure, continuing to struggle, spins around quickly, forcing Neil to let go as the figure spins around, free, but the figure's hood falls down.

The group watches as the figure slowly looks up, revealing their face as a human woman with brown hair and green highlights: Laira.

"It, hum, she's... human?!" Alexis' surprised.

"How many humans you know that can turn invisible?" Davis asks.

"Says the guy who can bench press a bus," Alexis responds.

"I can't bench press an entire bus," Davis sounds somewhat weakly.

Hikaru looks over to Alexis and Davis, "Either way..." Hikaru looks over to Laira. "We need to know who you are. And why are you here?"

Laira looks back and forth as the four form a half circle around her, when she notices something above her.

"Listen, no one needs to get hurt..." Neil tries to assure her.

The steel beams on the topmost floor starts to slide and falls off the building's frame and towards Neil.

"Watch out!" Laira rushes at Neil, shoves him down as the beams fall, seemly on them.

"Neil!" the other three screams.

They run up to the spot to see Laira and Neil lying on the floor, having completely avoided the beams.

"Neil, you okay?" Davis asks his friend.

Neil rubs the top of his head and returns to his feet, "I think so."

Laira then returns to hers feet and tries to run away, but Neil grabs the case, stopping her.

"Whoa, wait!" Neil tells her.

Laira stops and stares at Neil, who slowly releases the case, "Listen, we don't want to hurt you. Neil looks at the fallen beams on the ground before returns his attention to Laira. "And it's clear; you don't want to hurt us either. All we want to know is, who are you and why are you here?"

Laira looks over to the other three before looks back at Neil.

After a short pause, she answers, "My name is Laira, I'm from Mars."

"There's life on Mars?" Hikaru's surprised.

"There was," Laira starts. "We were attacked by the Cosmo Empire, which been conquering the entire universe galaxy by galaxy. My people were either captured... or destroyed. I managed to escape..." Laira holds up the case. "With the only things capable of stopping the Empire."

"We hadn't heard of any universe conquering empire," Hikaru shakes his head.

Alexis looks up, "I think we're about to."

The rest of the group follows Alexis' glance, as they, especially Laira, starts to look horrify.

"Oh no, I'm too late," Laira realizes, as the Emirate hovering high above the city.

* * *

On the Emirate's bridge, Kaosling stands behind a row of consoles, watching screens that appear in front of him that shows various screens of people walking or the city.

"So this is Earth," Kaosling notes. "It isn't much, is it? Even it's populate looks so weak."

Dracong approaches Kaosling, "You are correct. Perhaps we would be better off, just grabbing the Martian and leaves.

"No, the Emperor believes Earth have potential, besides..." Kaosling turns his head slightly to Dracon. "It had already begun."

* * *

EDU Japan Base's training facility appears similar to the Center City Base's, except with a punching bag hanging from the ceiling. Hikari is hitting the bag with couple arm swipes, before delivers a strong kick at it sending herself flying back couple steps.

Hikari straightens herself up, with a smile, when alarms start blazing.

"What in the..." Hikari reacts.

After couple moments, Hikari runs out of the training facility's entrance, into a hallway, when she sees, at the opposite end of the hall, couple Greyids.

The Greyids aim their weapons, resembling large blades with curve guards, as the red line on the guard's front starts firing.

* * *

At the EDU New Zealand Base's hangar, Goldex and Al are seating on a bench, with a panel on Goldex's back opened, as Al is turning a wrench in his back.

"There's you go," Al removes the wrench and closes the panel on Goldex's back. "How that feels?

"Goldex rotates his shoulder, then looks over it to Al, "Much better. Thanks, Al."

Al starts to get up, "Don't mention it. I knew it was just a connector issue."

Goldex gets up and faces his friend, as alarms start to go off, "What? Are we under attack?"

Suddenly, the hangar's large entrance is blown apart, making both Goldex and Al jump slightly in their steps while shielding themselves from the dust. Then a bunch of Greyids pour in through the hole.

Goldex and Al look on as the dust clears.

"Never mind I asked," Goldex states.

At the EDU France Base's command center, Kenneth is typing at his monitor, when he notices someone approaches Kellog a little behind him.

"Sir, we are getting reports of a huge ship appearing over Center City," the soldier tells Kellog.

"It avoided the subspace scanners," Kenneth silently realizes.

"Have we managed to contact the Center City Base?" Kellog asks.

"All exterior communications appeared to be down," the soldier responds.

"Could this ship already take out their communications?" Kellog wonders.

"No sir, I meant our exterior communications," the soldier explains.

"What?!"

Suddenly alarms go off, grasping everyone's attention for a second before Kenneth types away at the monitor, which now shows a camera feed, with the words in the corner saying "INTERIOR CAM 01", showing a bunch of Greyids entering the base, firing their weapons to off-screen.

Kellog sees the attack on Kenneth's monitor, before turns to the soldier he was talking to, "Gets everyone to defense positions, now."

"Yes, sir," the soldier responds.

Kenneth spins out of his chair and approaches Kellog, "General Kellog."

"Kenneth, I want you to evacuate the base of all trainees."

Kenneth nods his head, "Yes sir."

Kenneth immediately starts to leave in one direction, as Kellog runs in the opposite direction, when laser blasts hit the command center from the same direction. The resulting explosions knock Kenneth off his feet.

Kenneth slowly turns to see, emerging from smoke, couple Greyids, their weapons at the ready. Kenneth is helpless on his back as he looks on, terrified.

Somewhere Kaosling states, "If the planet as weak as its so called Defense Unit, then Earth will quickly fall."

to be continued


	2. Out of This World, pt 2

At the EDU France Base's command center, Kenneth falls on the ground and slowly turns to see, emerging from smoke, couple Greyids, their weapons at the ready. Kenneth is helpless on his back as he looks on, terrified.

Suddenly, Kellog grabs one of the Greyid by the weapon arm and kicks back the other.

"Kenneth, run!" Kellog instructs.

Kenneth nods, quickly gets up and runs out the exit behind him.

As soon as Kenneth runs out of the command center and into a hallway, a Greyid swipes at him with its weapon, but Kenneth manages to dodge it. Greyid tries a horizontal strike, but Kenneth catches its weapon as another Greyid approaches them. Kenneth manages to kick away the second Greyid, as he continues to wrestle with the first Greyid.

Suddenly the Greyid's weapon starts firing randomly, first blasting the second Greyid in its chest, then blasting the ground and walls. As Kenneth and the Greyid continue to struggle, the blasts shoot upward, hitting the ceiling, causing it to collapse on top of them.

* * *

"Out of This World, pt. 2"

* * *

At the EDU Japan Base's hallway, couple Greyids blast at Hikari, who holds up hers arms in defense.

As the smoke clear, Hikari runs through, jumps off a wall and kick away one of the Greyids' weapon hand. Upon landing, she grabs the second Greyid's weapon arm, backhand it in the chest and then flip it. She then spin kicks the other Greyid.

"HELP!"

Hikari looks at the far end of the hall to see couple soldiers, with one arm pinned behind their backs and a Greyid's weapon pressed against their necks, as the Greyids are forcing them around a corner.

"Hold on!" Hikari calls out.

Hikari starts to run toward them, but as she turns a corner, she finds a Greyid who blasts at her, sending Hikari flying backward.

* * *

At the EDU New Zealand Base's hangar, several Greyids step through a large hole in the hangar's entrance. One Greyid ready its weapon as a blaster, but Goldex grabs the weapon, pull it to the side and kick the Greyid in the chest.

Al rolls under a Greyid's weapon strike, flips back on his feet, and performs a roundhouse kick to knock down two Greyids. Al jump kicks another Greyid, when he looks out the hole in the entrance and sees more Greyids running toward them.

Al catches a Greyid's weapon strike, "Goldex, the emergence door!" Al flips the Greyid onto its back.

Goldex steps on a fallen Greyid's back as he runs to a control panel on the wall, "Got it!"

Goldex starts typing on the control panel, as a large metal door starts to slide down over the hole.

Al elbows a Greyid in the stomach, as he notices the metal door sliding down. The Greyids outside start to blast at the sliding door.

All of a sudden, sparks fly off from the edges of the metal door, as it fall through what remains of the hangar's entrance and towards Al.

"Al!" Goldex rushes to Al, as the metal door falls down on the duo.

* * *

At the EDU Center City Base's command center, Rollings walks up to someone typing nonstop at one of the monitors.

"Well?" Rollings asks.

"No one is answering from the France, New Zealand, or Japan bases, sir."

Rollings puts in an earpiece, "Neil, come in. Neil, do you read me!"

Rollings, angry, approaches Nathaniel who is staring at the large monitor, which is showing the Emirate, at the front of the room.

"We don't have long or short range communications, "Rollings looks at the monitor. "Do you think they are responsible?"

"Wouldn't surprise me," Nathaniel responds.

Rollings looks away for a moment before returns his attention at the monitor, "What do you think they will do next?"

"I honestly don't know," Nathaniel says.

* * *

At the construction site, Neil, Hikaru, Alexis, Davis and Laira are walking out of the unfinished building, as Neil presses the earpiece he is wearing.

"General Rollings, come in. General Rollings?" Neil turns to face his friend, removing his finger from the earpiece. "Still nothing from base."

"The Cosmo Empire normally cut off communication from any possible threats," Laira explains.

"At least they see us as a threat," Alexis jokes.

"I'm so relieved," Hikaru adds.

"But how they cut off our communication so fast?" Davis asks.

"And effective too," Alexis adds.

"I wish I can answer your questions," Laira starts. "But each commander use their own methods to conquer a world. The Emirate is the same ship that attacked Mars, but I'm unaware who their commander is."

"Don't worry, can't be help," Alexis assures her.

"Agreed," Neil begins. "But either way, we need to get back to base." Neil turns around. "Let's go."

All of a sudden, teleport in front of the five are a large group of Greyids, each holding their weapons at the readied.

"What in the...?!" Alexis' surprised.

"They're Greyids, the Empire's foot soldiers created in their labs," Laira explains.

"We just need to send them back to the labs," Hikaru states.

"I thought you have no weapons," Laira says.

The Greyids start charging.

"We don't need any," Davis claims.

"Let's do this!" Neil calls out.

A Greyid strikes down with its weapon, but Davis catches it by the blade, before catching another Greyid's weapon by the blade, as he struggles to keep them both down. The Greyids start pushing with their weapons, forcing Davis back a couple steps.

"You're strong," Eventually, Davis manages to stop, with the Greyids trying and failing to move him anymore. "But not strong enough."

Davis pulls up the Greyids' weapons and their arms, before punching them in the guts.

Three more Greyids are charging Davis, who picks up one of the first Greyids by an arm and leg, holds it over his shoulder and then throw it at the three Greyids, knocking them down.

Hikaru back flips away from two Greyids' blasts, then immediately rolls under two more blasts. Hikaru stops and simultaneous punch and kick the two Greyids while on one knee. Hikaru then spins in midair and kicks a third Greyid. Hikaru jumps straight ahead and punches another Greyid in the chest, sending it back.

Hikaru looks around, and then grins, "Definitely needs to be sent back to the drawing board."

Laira runs from couple Greyids, before rolls onto the bulldozer. She looks down at three Greyids readying their weapons.

"You didn't get me on Mars, you're not getting me here," Laira tells them.

The Greyids start firing blasts at Laira, who jumps over their heads and kicks two of them on their backs. The two Greyids fall down, as Laira lands on hers back before flips onto hers feet. The third Greyid spins around, strikes at Laira, who lends back to dodge the attack. She then roundhouse kicks the Greyid, follows by another Greyid grabs the case Laira's holding. Laira grabs the case with both hands, as the Greyid drops it weapon and grabs the case with both hands too.

"This isn't yours!"

While struggling with the Greyid, Laira manages to position hers feet next to the dropped weapon, allowing her to grab it with hers feet. Laira then pulls the case from the Greyid.

"But this is!" Laira falls back, allowing the weapon between hers feet to strike the Greyid on the chest. Then, with the weapon let go, Laira flips back onto hers feet.

Alexis flips away from couple Greyids, as couple surround her, "So, who want to be my next dish?"

Alexis dodges one weapon strike, catching the attacking Greyid by the arm and back kicks another Greyid. She then spins around the first Greyid and arm swipes it away. Alexis then rolls under two vertical weapon strikes, and immediately roundhouse kicks both attackers before they turn around.

Alexis grins before becomes curious, "Perhaps "just deserts" would be better pre-fight banter?"

Inside the unfinished building, Neil dodges blasts from two Greyids, "Keep trying, keep failing."

He then jumps off one of the support beams, allowing him to bounce at the Greyids, kicking both of them as he passes.

Neil then rolls under one Greyid's weapon strike, elbow a second in the chest, before spin kicks the first Greyid. Neil jump kicks another Greyid in the chest, back flips and lands, delivering a punch to its chest.

Neil, Hikaru, Alexis, Davis, and Laira regroup in the center of the construction site.

"So is that it?" Alexis asks.

"Look like it," Davis states.

"For now. More are surely to come," Laira warns.

"We need to go before they do." Neil starts to lead his friends out of the area.

* * *

On the Emirate's bridge, Dracon is standing behind a Greyid stationed at a console, as Kaosling enters the bridge.

"Dracon!"

"You bellowed, Colonel?" Dracon turns to face Kaosling.

"Why hadn't the Martian been brought to me yet?!" Kaosling asks.

"Well, the Greyids sent after her had been defeated," Dracon explains.

"What?!" Kaosling's surprised. "How is that possible?!"

"It would seem that four humans are defending her."

Kaosling slowly closes a fist, "Nothing but weaklings." Kaosling angrily turns around. "Fine, I will handle this myself!

Kaosling starts to head toward the bridge's doors.

"Very well, I'll report to the Emperor," Dracon informs him.

Kaosling stops and slightly turns his head in Dracon's direction, "What?"

"As you surely remember, Emperor Novalis wants regular reports on all important incidents," Dracon reminds him. "And I'm sure he will consider a delay in capturing the last free Martian would count."

"No, I will report to the Emperor, you sends down more Greyids after the Martian," Kaosling walks through the opening doors, while whispering, "I won't be scapegoated by anyone."

Dracon holds his staff to his chest, "As you wish, Colonel."

* * *

At Center City's plaza, Neil, Hikaru, Alexis, Davis, and Laira are walking pass a table under a large umbrella.

Hikaru looks around, before turning around to look at his friends, "Still no sign of anymore Greyids.

"Well, we got pretty far from the escape pod's crash site," Davis notes. "Perhaps we lost them."

"Maybe, but I won't feel better until we return to base," Neil looks over his shoulder to see Laira had stopped at the table, with the case seating on it as she looks down. "Laira?"

The others turn to see Laira.

"I failed."

"You did?" Neil's curious.

Laira turns to face them, "I was supposed to stop the Empire from attacking another world, and I failed in a spectacular way."

Alexis turns slightly to look at the case, "What is that case anyway?"

Laira looks at the case.

"You said what in that could stop the Empire," Alexis adds.

Laira looks down, like she thinking about whether she should answer the question or not.

"It's our world that is been attacked," Hikaru starts. "We have a right to know, if what in the case can save it or not."

Laira nods silently, before looking over to hers new friends, "It can do that, and more." Laira opens the case, revealing at the front of the case is five colored (black, yellow, red, green, and blue) globes on silver bases, and behind them are five gauntlet-like devices, with a large five-point star embedded in their centers, stacked on each other.

"What are they?" Neil asks.

"These are the Star Globes," Lair answers.

"Star Globes?" Hikaru doesn't quite understand.

"According to legends, hundreds of years ago, the powerful warrior, Galacta travels throughout the universe, absorbs the powers of the stars themselves into these globes, so if a great evil ever threaten the universe, they will be able to be used to save it," Laira explains.

"The powers of the stars?" Davis repeats.

"Yeah, and when the Cosmo Empire first started up, my parents, gifted engineers and scientists, and a part of the Resistance sets out to collect the Star Globes," Laira looks down, before starts to sound sadden, "They were so thrilled when they found their first Star Globe."

"Wait, there's a Resistance," Hikaru realizes what she said.

Laira regains hers composure and faces them again, "There was, but they were attacked. Everyone who weren't destroyed was captured, including my parents. With a very small few forced into hiding." Laira looks back at the case. "But before they were captured, my parents completed the Gauntlet Morphers, which was designed to work in conjecture with the Star Globes, and able to unlock their full powers."

Laira lowers the case's lid slightly, without actually closing it, "Not that it matters."

"What you means?" Davis asks.

"I was entrusted with taking the Star Globes off Mars and finds those who were worthy of using their powers to defend the universe," Laira states. "But I was followed, I lost four of the Star Globes before my escape pod crashed, and now I am surrounded by the Empire." Laira looks up at the sky, defeated, "And the worst part, because of me, your planet had became targeted by the Empire.

"Doubtful," Neil says.

Laira looks at Neil, "Excuse me?"

"Our planets are closed enough, that the Empire will come here eventually."

"So I just sped up Earth's end," Laira tells him. "What's the difference?"

"The difference is, it not the end," Neil informs her. "We can still fight."

"And those who can fight, can win," Davis adds.

"But you are vastly outnumbered, you have no weapons that could destroy the Emirate, and the Star Globes are useless except for their chosen warriors," Laira reminds them.

"The number of fighters doesn't matter, if you fighting for something worthwhile," Davis says.

"Our chose of weapons might be limited, but anything can be defeated," Hikaru comments.

"Besides, we just have to buy time until those 'chosen warriors' appear," Alexis says.

"You can be so sure, because you didn't saw what the Empire is capable of," Laira tells hers new friends.

"That could be true," Neil starts. "But you know what else is true."

Laira looks at Neil, waiting for an answer.

"You don't lose, until you stop fighting. And we will continue to fight, until we can't fight any longer.

Laira looks over to the others, who nod their heads in agreement.

"What about you?" Neil asks.

Laira returns hers attention to Neil, smiles and nods in agreement too. Laira then close the case, without looking at it, unaware that four of the Star Globes (black, yellow, red, and blue) are glowing. She then picks up the case, "Let's go."

* * *

Outside the EDU Center City Base, two guards are stationed at an entrance into the base, which is situated on the far side of a large grove of trees, holding large blasters.

One guard lends toward the other, "What you think is going on?"

"I don't know. I heard all communication is down."

The first guard looks up at a security camera hanging under the corner of the roof, "At least the security cameras seem to be working.

"I guess that's good and all..." The second guard lends forward a bit. "What that, beyond the trees?

"What's what?"

Suddenly from beyond the trees emerge a large group of Greyids.

"What in the..." the second guard's surprised.

"Maybe they're friendlies?" The Greyids start charging. "No, not friendlies!"

The two guards try to fire their blasters, but nothing is happening.

"They not working!" the first guard realizes.

The first guard uses his blaster to block a weapon strike from a Greyid, before he is pulled forward. "AHHH!"

* * *

Inside EDU Center City Base's command center, someone working in front of the monitor, notices something and then looks over to Rollings, who is walking by.

"General, look."

Rollings walks up to the workstation, which shows a screen with the words "Exterior CAM 03" in the corner, as a Greyid flips the first guard on his back, and another is grappling with the second guard. "No..."

Rollings quickly leaves the workstation.

* * *

Back outside EDU Center City Base, both guards fall down on the ground side by side, as two Greyids stand over them and raise their weapons up. The guards hold their arms up, ready to shield themselves in someway.

Suddenly, Hikaru jump kicks the two Greyids away. At the same time, Neil and the others rush into the scene.

Laira roundhouse kicks two more Greyid. Davis punches one Greyid in the chest and then back elbows another. Alexis slides under a Greyid's weapon strike and then handstand kicks it. Neil flips a Greyid onto its back and arm swipes another.

Hikaru helps one guard onto his feet, as the other guard is also getting up, as Neil and the others join them.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru asks.

"Yes, sir," the first guard responds.

Rollings exits the building and finds the group, to his surprised, "Neil? You all back."

Neil, "Sorry, it took so long, sir."

"I'm just glad you all safe," Rollings says before notices Laira, as she stands next to Neil. "And who you?"

"Oh, sorry," Neil motions toward Laira. "This is Laira, she escaped from Mars to warn us about the invasion." 

* * *

Inside EDU Center City Base's command center, a security camera feed on one of the smaller monitors show Rollings talking to Neil's group...

"Wait, she's from Mars?" Rollings reacting with surprise.

Which is been watched by Nathaniel, who seems surprised by the mention of Mars.

* * *

Back outside EDU Center City Base.

"Yeah, it's a long story," Alexis states.

"I'm not sure if we have time for a long story," Rollings tells them.

Laira turns hers head to see a Greyid coming out from behind a tree and aiming its weapon.

"We don't, sir, we..." Neil starts.

Laira steps out to place herself between the group and the Greyid, holding up the case, "Watch out!"

The Greyid fires at the group, with several shots hit the case and the ground, kicking up explosions, as Neil, Hikaru, Alexs, Davis, and Laira been thrown back, while Rollings and the two guards are knocked to the side. The case lands hard on the ground next to Laira, and pops open.

More Greyids are emerging from the tree line.

"Looks like they don't know when to quit," Davis notes.

"Neither do we, let's go!" Neil adds.

Neil, Hikaru, Alexis, and Davis return to their feet, as four Star Globes start to glow. Laira, still on one knee, notices the glowing Globes, and quickly pulls back the case's lid.

"The Star Globes!"

Suddenly, the five Star Globes fly out of the case and into Neil, Hikaru, Alexis, and Davis' hands.

"What in the...?" Neil's confused.

"What's going on?" Hikaru asks.

"You were chosen," Laira realizes.

Neil looks down at Laira, "We not the only ones." Neil points at the case.

Laira looks at the case and see the glowing green Star Globe. She slowly motions a hand toward it.

"Could it be?" Laira holds out a hand, palm up, when the Star Globe flies into hers hand. Laira looks at the Star Globe in hers hand. "I was worthy..."

Laira then suddenly grasp the Star Globe, with a serious expression. She picks up the case, and holds it in front of hers friends. "Hurry, grab a Gauntlet Morpher."

Neil, Hikaru, Alexis, and Davis do as instructed.

"Now what?" Davis asks.

Laira drops the case, as she places the fifth Gauntlet Morpher on her left arm, "We have to use the Star Globes to morph."

"In that case," Neil looks ahead at the Greyids, as Hikaru, Laira, Alexis and Davis stand side by side with him. "It's Morphin' Time!"

Neil spins the outer shell of his Star Globe, which reveals a lion head, places it on his Gauntlet Morpher and presses it forward.

_"Lion Star!"_ a computer voice speaks.

Hikaru spins the outer shell of his Star Globe, which reveals a wolf head, places it on his Gauntlet Morpher and presses it forward.

_"Wolf Star!"_

Davis spins the outer shell of his Star Globe, which reveals a bull head, places it on his Gauntlet Morpher and presses it forward.

_"Bull Star!"_

Laira spins the outer shell of hers Star Globe, which reveals a chameleon with an extended tongue, places it on hers Gauntlet Morpher and presses it forward.

_"Chameleon Star!"_

Alexis spins the outer shell of hers Star Globe, which reveals a swordfish, places it on hers Gauntlet Morpher and presses it forward.

_"Swordfish Star!"_

The five then pull down a trigger grip at the back of the Gauntlet Morphers and grabs it.

"Star Force, Descent!"

* * *

Neil pulls the trigger, which shoots out a red five-pointed star. Neil lowers his arms, as the star, with a trail of red energy, flies at Neil's chest, with the red energy forms his Ranger suit. Then the lion head image overlaps atop Neil's head, as his Ranger helmet forms. Red Star Ranger takes a fighting stance.

Hikaru pulls the trigger, which shoots out a blue five-pointed star. Hikaru lowers his arms, as the star, with a trail of blue energy, flies at Hikaru's chest, with the blue energy forms his Ranger suit. Then the wolf head image overlaps atop Hikaru's head, as his Ranger helmet forms. Blue Star Ranger takes a fighting stance.

Davis pulls the trigger, which shoots out a black five-pointed star. Davis lowers his arms, as the star, with a trail of black energy, flies at Davis' chest, with the black energy forms his Ranger suit. Then the bull head image overlaps atop Davis' head, as his Ranger helmet forms. Black Star Ranger takes a fighting stance.

Laira pulls the trigger, which shoots out a green five-pointed star. Laira lowers hers arms, as the star, with a trail of green energy, flies at Laira's chest, with the green energy forms hers Ranger suit. Then the chameleon image overlaps atop Laira's head, as hers Ranger helmet forms. Green Star Ranger takes a fighting stance.

Alexis pulls the trigger, which shoots out a yellow five-pointed star. Alexis lowers hers arms, as the star, with a trail of yellow energy, flies at Alexis' chest, with the yellow energy forms hers Ranger suit. Then the swordfish image overlaps atop Alexis' head, as hers Ranger helmet forms. Yellow Star Ranger takes a fighting stance.

* * *

The five morphed Rangers stand side by side, before they look down at themselves, clearly amazed at what happened.

This is incredible," Green Star Ranger says. "We're... the Power Rangers Star Force."

Red Star Ranger looks to Green Star Ranger, "Star Force, huh?" He looks straight ahead. "Alright, Rangers, let go to work!"

All five Rangers take fighting stances.

"Power Rangers Star Force!"

The Rangers and the Greyids charge at each other.

Red Star Ranger spin kicks one Greyid, dodges another's weapon stab, grabs it's attacking arm, and back elbow it in the stomach, before he flips the Greyid onto its back.

Yellow Star Ranger rolls away from an attack, and spins away from a weapon strike. She then catches two Greyids' attacking arms, pulls them up, allowing her to back elbow both in the chest. She then roundhouse kicks a set of Greyids.

Blue Star Ranger jumps passes two Greyids' blast fire, before lands, push down their weapons, and slams his open palms against their chests, sending them flying backward. He then goes into a handstand, swiping his feet as he rolls out of the handstand, striking two more Greyids.

Black Star Ranger slams his spread out arms at two Greyids, sending them flying. He then back elbows another Greyid, grabs it by the arm, brings the Greyid around and then back kicks it into two more Greyids.

Green Star Ranger back flips, and then blocks two weapon strikes. She pushes away the attacking Greyids' arms, before back kicks one Greyid, and punches the other in the chest. She spin kicks two more Greyids.

Black Star Ranger back elbows a Greyid, "This is great and all."

Black Star Ranger then grabs his Gauntlet Morpher's grip and fires a blast at an approaching Greyid, knocking it onto its back, "But do we have any other weapons?"

Green Star Ranger flips a Greyid onto its back, "That's right!" She spins around, "We have the Star Defenders." She pulls out from behind her a red handle, with two connector ports, one on top and one out front, "They have nine different configurations." Green Star Ranger turns hers Star Defender handle upside down, and a long, thin blade pops out from the bottom of the handle. "I think I'll go with the Star Rapier.

Green Star Ranger uses the Star Rapier to block a Greyid's weapon strike, before striking the Greyid and then stabs at it. She then jumps up to dodge a Greyid's low weapon strike, and upon landing, stabs at the Greyid with the Star Rapier.

Black Star Ranger holds up his Star Defender handle and attaches a blue and black dual-edged blade to the top connector port, "I give the Star Axe a try."

Black Star Ranger strikes at one Greyid, then spins around and strikes at another as he passes. He then sees three Greyids charging, before slams the Star Axe down on the ground, causing a large explosion in front of the Greyids, knocking them off their feet.

Blue Star Ranger holds up his Star Defender handle, attaches the dual-edged blade to the front connector port, with the two blades fold up, forming a two talon claw, "This Star Claw seems perfect for me."

Blue Star Ranger jumps forward, spinning in midair, and using the Star Claw to slash at the Greyids he passes by. Upon landing, he spins, trips a Greyid off its feet, and then slashes it with the Star Claw. Suddenly a Greyid blasts the Star Claw out of Blue Star Ranger's hand, causing him to look at the Greyid.

"Big mistake," Blue Star Ranger pounces the ground, and then runs forward, almost like an actual wolf. "I don't what it is about these powers..." Blue Star Ranger then bounces off a tree and slashes at the Greyid with his bare hands. "But I feel just beastly!"

Yellow Star Ranger holds out hers Star Defender handle, and attaches a blue and silver blade to the handle's top connector port, "Star Striker!"

Yellow Star Ranger readies the Star Striker in front of her, "Who's ready for their just deserts?"

Yellow Star Ranger uses hers Star Striker to block a weapon strike, then strikes at hers attacker. She then spins around, striking at two Greyids. She follows it up with a vertical strike, knocking back another Greyid.

Yellow Star Ranger then straightens up and looks at her weapon, "I was right, much better banter."

Red Star Ranger holds out his Star Defender handle, attaches the dual-edged blade to the top connector port, and then attaches the blade to the top of that, "Star Saber!"

Red Star Ranger blocks a weapon strike, and then forces the Greyid back couple steps, before forces the Greyid's arms up, spin kicks it, and strikes at two approaching Greyids.

As the Rangers continue battling, Rollings and the two guard continue to watch from the sidelines, when a third guard come outside and whispers something into Rollings's ears.

Suddenly, Rollings takes couple steps forward, "Neil, we've detected more of these creatures approaching from the beach."

Red Star Ranger strikes with his Star Saber, flipping a Greyid onto its back, "They must be trying to outflank us." He looks over to the other Rangers, "Laira, Alexis, Davis, cut them off. Hikaru and I will join you once we're done here."

Green Star Ranger horizontal strikes a Greyid, as she, Yellow and Black Star Rangers look at their leader, "Right!"

Green, Yellow, and Black Star Rangers run as Red and Blue Star Ranger return to the fight.

* * *

Moments later at a nearby beach, Green, Yellow, and Black Star Rangers run into the scene, which features on the beach several Greyids and two Majoroids, green, black, and white creatures with their heads come to a point and holds by handles weapons that resemble a mix between a staff and rocket launcher.

Yellow Star Ranger strikes at one Greyid, "Hey, who's the arrow heads?"

As Green Star Ranger takes a step back, using hers Star Rapier to block couple weapon strikes from Greyids, "They're Majoroids, more powerful then any Greyid."

Black Star Ranger strikes away a Greyid, "Definitively uglier."

The two Majoroids look at each other.

"Who he's calling ugly?" the first Majoroid asks.

"I'm sure you," the other Majoroid answers.

All of a sudden, Red Star Ranger flips onto the scene. He then swings around his Star Saber.

"Sure he meant you both," Red Star Ranger responds.

"Gets him!" the first Majoroid announces.

Red Star Ranger charges ahead, strikes at a Greyid, then slams his Star Saber on one Majoroid, and uses it to propel himself high in the sky, as a large explosion surrounds around the Majoroid. Red Star Ranger then lands, striking at couple Greyids and knocking up some ground.

Red Star Ranger then charges ahead, striking at each Greyid he runs pass. He pushes one Greyid couple steps with his Star Saber, strikes it, spins and strikes at the Greyids behind him, causing them to fall down in an explosion.

Yellow Star Ranger places hers Star Globe onto the back of hers Star Striker's handle, causing the blade to glow yellow.

_"Swordfish Star!"_

The swordfish image appears behind Yellow Star Ranger, as she performs slight tabs with hers Star Striker, causing several vertical energy strikes to appear in front of her.

"Quintet Slashes!" Yellow Star Ranger performs a horizontal strike, sending the energy slashes to fly forward at several Greyids, causing them to fall down in explosions.

Black Star Ranger places his Star Globe onto the back of his Star Axe's handle, causing the blades to glow.

_"Bull Star!"_

The bull image appears behind Black Star Ranger, as he motions his Star Axe to the side and then strike horizontal, sending a spinning energy disc flying.

"Axe Strike!" The spinning energy disc hits several Greyids, causing them to explode.

Green Star Ranger places hers Star Globe onto the back of hers Star Rapier, causing the blade glows green.

_"Chameleon Star!"_

The chameleon image appears behind Green Star Ranger, as she stabs forward with hers Star Rapier, causing the blade to extend like a long whip sword.

"Whipping Strikes!" Green Star Ranger's Star Rapier's extended attack hit several Greyids, causing them to fall down into explosions.

Red Star Ranger strikes at the Majoroids, who both manage to avoid the attacks. One Majoroid tries to slam Red Star Ranger with his weapon, but Red Star Ranger manages to block with his Star Saber, but the Majoroid presses the trigger on his weapon's handle, blasting Red Star Ranger who flips and lands on his feet.

The two Majoroids start to charge Red Star Ranger, when a large wave hit them, drag the Majoroids into the ocean.

"You got to be kidding me!" the first Majoroid calls out.

Red Star Ranger watches as the scene unfolds, "Well, that was... unexpected." He calls out to the Majoroid. "Hey, need a water wing?!"

"Not funny!" the second Majoroid yells.

Red Star Ranger removes his Star Globe from his Gauntlet Morpher and places it on the back of his Star Saber's handle, causing the blade to glow.

_"Lion Star!"_

The lion image appears behind Red Star Ranger, as he readies his Star Saber, before jumping up into a flip, as meteors rain pass him. Red Star Ranger, completing his flip, strikes down with the Star Saber, "Final Meteor Strike!"

As Red Star Ranger lands and completes his strike, a large energy slash runs through the ocean, as meteors follow it, hitting the two Majoroids, knocking them out of the ocean, before a large meteor hit, envelops both in a large explosion.

A large group of Greyids fall down and explodes around Blue and Black Star Rangers.

Green Star Ranger takes a step forward as she grasp hers hands, "We actually won. Its true now, the universe is under Ranger protection.

* * *

The five Rangers, all fully unmorphed, return to the base to see Rollings with several guards who applause the returning heroes.

"Congratulations, everyone, you did a great job," Rollings tells the group.

"Thanks, sir. I have the best team, after all," Neil says.

Rollings grins, as Nathaniel approaches the gathering.

"Now that is all over," Nathaniel states.

"I wish it's that simple," Laira says.

"Nonetheless, Laira, is it?" Nathaniel addresses her. "You are under arrest."

"What?" Alexis's surprised.

"You can't be serious," Davis is disbelieving.

"Sir, if it wasn't for her, we all would've been destroyed," Neil tells him.

"That might be true," Nathaniel starts. "But she's a complete unknown, who arrived moments before a massive invasion. If we don't take the proper precautions, we could regret it later."

"But sir," Neil continues to try and argue.

Laira places a hand on Neil's shoulder, "Its okay, Neil. I understand the concern."

Laira takes hers Gauntlet Morpher, with its Star Globe inserted, and puts it inside the case, which now is been hold by a guard, then holds out hers wrists, allowing another guard to place large handcuffs on her.

Laira looks over to hers friends, "I'm sure the truth will be revealed soon enough."

The first guard approaches the other four with the case.

"Now, hand over those devices," Nathaniel orders.

"Sir..." Neil starts.

"We know nothing about these devices," Nathaniel interrupts. "They could possesses dangerous technology."

Neil looks over to Rollings, who nods, silently, but reluctantly instructs him to do as order.

Then one by one, Neil, Hikaru, Alexis, and Davis place the Morphers, with their Star Globes inserted, and watch as the guard closes the case and walks with Nathaniel, the other guard, and the arrested Laira, back into the base.

"This isn't right," Alexis admits.

"There got to be something we can do," Hikaru says.

"Unfortunately, right now, there nothing we can do," Neil tells his friends.

* * *

In an unknown chamber within the Emirate, a mysterious figure, wearing a long cape, known as Nebulas, knees down in front of a large hologram showing a cloaked figure, whose hood completely hides his face. This is Emperor Novalis.

"My Emperor, the attack on Earth had begun with success, despite Kaosling attacking before I have gave the order," Nebulas informs his emperor.

* * *

At the EDU New Zealand Base's hangar, the large metal door shifts slightly before been pushed over by Goldex, as Al lies next to him. Al seats up, as Goldex do the same and rubs his shoulder, with Al looks around.

_"The Earth Defense Unit had been rendered powerless,"_ Nebulas continues his report.

* * *

In an EDU Japan Base's hallway, smoke covers the hallway, as Hikari, clearly tired and out of breath, steps out of the smoke.

_"All three of its satellite bases fell without any real struggle..."_

* * *

In an EDU France Base's hallway, a blast shoots from beneath a pile of debris, blowing away some of it. Then Kenneth slowly digs himself out with a Greyid's weapon in his hand, before dropping it.

_"Without anyone escaping our wrath."_

* * *

Back in the Emirate's unknown chamber.

"You claimed success, but the main base survived, and the original attack force was destroyed," Emperor Novalis reminds his underling.

"That was due to Kaosling's shortsightedness," Nebulas claims. "But I alone managed to salvage a victory. The escaped Martian is within my grasp, as well as five Star Globes. I promised, my Emperor, Earth will soon be yours."

"It better be, Nebulas. You know the consequences for failure!"

In an instant, Emperor Novalis's hologram fizzles and disappears.

Nebulas stands back up, grabbing one side of his cape, "I will not fail, my Emperor."

Nebulas spins around, as dark energy surrounds him before his clothes change and he is revealed as Nathaniel, and he walks off.


	3. True Colors

_"A powerful Empire is targeting the universe for complete conquest, with no one able to stop them. Until five brave warriors are chosen by the stars themselves to save the entire universe. They are the Power Rangers Star Force!"_

* * *

Inside an airport lobby, after waiting behind someone, Kenneth walks up to the ticket counter, with a credit card in hand, where a woman patiently waits behind a computer.

"I would like one ticket to Center City," Kenneth requests before he looks at credit card for a second. "Coach, would be fine."

"I'm sorry, but all flights to Center City had been cancelled," the ticket attendance tells him.

"All of them?"

"Yeah, apparently there was some concern about unsafe flight paths," the ticket attendance explains. "Sorry."

Kenneth leaves the line, allowing a woman and hers child to move into his place, as he pockets his credit card. Kenneth looks down as he walks away, trying to think.

Across the lobby, a woman seats down at a table placing two suit cases next to hers chair, dropping her purse unknowingly. Comes from behind the woman, a tall man slowly approaches, when all of sudden he starts into a sprint, grabbing the purse, speed off.

The woman notices as he passes, "Stop! Thief!"

Kenneth quickly notices the man running, and tries to give chase, across the lobby, as the man runs into a hallway.

The man is running toward Hikari, who has hers hands in hers pockets.

"Thief! Stop!" the woman continues to scream.

Hikari quickly realizes what happened, grabs the purse as the man approaches, but he refuses to release it.

"I don't think that belong to you," Hikari says.

"Let go," the thief orders.

With one hand on the purse, Hikari flips the thief onto his back, forcing him to let go of the purse. At the same time, Kenneth is approaching them.

"Should have listened," Hikari informs him.

"Hum, good job," Kenneth says.

HIkari looks up at Kenneth, "Thanks..." She notices Kenneth's uniform. "Hey, you're from Earth Defense Unit!"

Kenneth is stunned for a moment, before he sheepish nods.

* * *

"True Colors"

* * *

In EDU Center City Base's weapon storage room, a large room, with rows of blasters of different sizes, each placed onto a charging station, lines three of the walls, as a guard enters and approaches the table in the center of the room. He lies on the table the case containing the Gauntlet Morphers and Star Globes, before turning to leave.

* * *

The guard leaves the weapon storage room, unaware that around a nearby corner stands Nathaniel, who is watching very closely.

* * *

Inside the base's command center, Neil, Hikaru, Alexis, Davis, and Rollings are standing together at the front of the room.

"I still don't believe Nathaniel arrested Laira, and after she helped us defended the base," Alexis states.

"Nathaniel was just following protocol," Davis reminds her.

"You agreed with him?" Alexis asks.

"No, but..." Davis tries to explain. "Talking about this is not helping Laira."

"Agreed," Neil looks to Rollings. "General, is there something you can do?"

Rollings sigh and shakes his head, "Nathaniel has the highest authority on the base. I could approaches high command, but communication is still down."

"So there's nothing you can do, sir?" Hikaru asks.

"Afraid not," Rollings admits. "Until Nathaniel deemed Laira isn't a threat, she must remain locked up." At that moment the lights flicker. "And to top it off, our power core had been overtaxed lately." Rollings starts to walk away. "Got to go."

After Rollings leaves the room, Alexis looks to hers friends, "I don't believe I used to think Nathaniel is a cool guy."

"You thought Nathaniel is cool?" Davis asks.

"Well, he let us called him by his first name," Alexis points out.

"His last name is Smith, too common to be called by," Hikaru explains.

Alexis shrugs hers shoulders, as Hikaru looks over to Neil, who is deep in thought.

"You been quiet, Neil," Hikaru comments.

"Yeah," Neil pauses for a moment. "I'll gonna talk to Laira, see how she's doing."

Hikaru watches as Neil leaves.

"So are we supposed to just wait till Nathaniel changed his mind?" Davis asks.

"Or we can change his mind," Hikaru speaks to his friends, before turns to his friends. "I'm gonna try to appeal to Nathaniel."

"Good luck," Alexis tells him.

Davis looks over to Alexis, "Cool, huh?"

Alexis shrugs hers shoulders.

* * *

At the base's containment cells, Neil walks pass two cells, which has regular bars blocked the front of the cells. Neil then reaches Laira's cell, whose bars are energized with blue glows, where he sees Laira mediating and floating off the table-like bed by a foot.

"What in the..." Neil's surprised.

Laira slowly levitate back onto the bed, before opens hers eyes and see Neil, "Oh, Neil, didn't hear you coming."

Laira stands up and approaches the bars.

"Yeah, hum, what were you doing?" Neil asks.

Laira looks back at hers bed, "Oh, that." Laira looks back at Neil. "Mediating allow me to focus my mental energies. Besides, in my present sate, there isn't much I can do."

Neil rubs the back of his head, "Sorry about this. We're trying to figure out a way to get you release, although it been slow going."

"That's okay, besides I been afraid of been captured by the Empire, so I kinda of prepared for this situation," Laira tells him. "And it helped to imagined my parents are in a similar cell."

"Laira..."

"Anyway, I'm confident that you and the others will think of something soon," Laira smiles.

Neil return the smile, when the lights flicker again.

"That's the third time that happened today," Laira realizes.

"I know, we figured the power core is been pushed to its limits recharging the blasters," Neil explains.

"Yeah, guess so."

* * *

Outside the base's weapon storage room, Hikaru walks around the corner, looking around.

"I don't believe I ever missed our communication array so much," Hikaru notes to himself. Hikaru sees Nathaniel enters the weapon storage room, "There he is."

Hikaru enters the weapon storage room to finds Nathaniel standing in front of the table, with his back to the entrance.

"Nathaniel." Nathaniel jumps slightly at Hikaru's voice. "What's you doing here?"

"I'm, checking on the recharging weapons," Nathaniel claims. "I'm curious about why they were out of power during the attack."

Hikaru walks over to the right wall of weapons, "Yeah, I've also wondered about that. But I hadn't been able to put any real thought into it, since I've been thinking about Laira.'

Hikaru is unaware that Nathaniel turns away from the table, as he looks down at the weapons' recharging stations.

"Which is why I was looking for you, Nathaniel. You see..." At that moment Hikaru notices that the lights on the stations that normally indicate the weapons are recharging or charged, aren't on. "Wait, non of the weapons are charging." He turns around, "What is..."

Hikaru then realizes Nathaniel is standing at the room's entrance, holding the case by its handle.

Hikaru approaches Nathaniel, "Nathaniel, what are you doing with the Star Globes?"

Nathaniel sighs, "I'm really starting to lose my patience."

Suddenly Nathaniel kicks Hikaru, sending him back at the table, before quickly leaves the room.

Upon exiting the weapon storage room, Nathaniel closes the door, presses couple buttons on the small control panel to the door's right. He then presses a small disc-like device on the door, and presses it center, causing the door and the wall it connected to glow for a second.

Nathaniel then turns to leave.

Inside the weapon storage room, HIkaru returns to his feet, runs to the door, finds it lock and starts banging his fist on it.

"Hey, open up! Is someone out there! Help!"

But outside the weapon storage room, Nathaniel walks away from the room, as no sound is heard coming from the room.

* * *

Laira is alone again in hers cell, mediating and levitating off hers bed. The lights flicker again.

_Ten days ago, inside a Mars cavern, an old device, covered in dust, with knobs and buttons on its front, seats on a table as static is heard coming from the device._

_Laira walks over to the device, turns a knob slightly and presses couple buttons, "Come in, are you still there?"_

_"Laira, good," a distorted voice comes from the device. "I was starting to get worry when you didn't answer."_

_"Sorry, I'm working on the portable communicator, and have to make due with this old transceiver," Laira explains._

_"Its fine, are you ready to leave?"_

_"I only need to fuel the escape pod and double checks its computer system, then I'll be ready to leave," Laira tells hers friend._

_"You better hurry," the distorted voice warns. "I learned the Emirate had summoned Saucer Crafts to aid in forcing out any more survivors on Mars."_

_"I'll be fine, old friend. But I have been wondering..." Laira looks over to a triangle-shaped device lying next to the transceiver. "What is this device you left behind in the caverns?_

_"It's an energy absorber. The Empire uses it to steal energy from power sources. But I have discovered something truly disturbing."_

_"What's that?" Laira listens closely._

_"An energy absorber can be modified to release all of the energy from within a power source at once."_

_"Wait, you means it can turn power sources into a bomb?" Laira realizes._

_"I'm afraid so, Laira. There is one good thing. The modified energy absorber causes early signs of energy fluctuates to the power source._

Laira's eyes snap open in shocked expression.

"The base's power core had been turned into a bomb!"

* * *

After sometime, a guard is walking by the cells, when he glances at Laira's cell, before doing a double take and realizes that the cell is empty.

"How is..."

The guard presses couple buttons on a control panel to the left of the cell, when the bars' glow vanishes, and the cell's door slides open. The guard runs in and looks around, unaware of an invisible Laira runs out of the cell and starts pressing buttons on the panel.

"It's easier to ask for forgiven..." Laira says to herself, as the cell's door slides close, and the bar glows again, catching the guard's attention. "Then for permission."

Laira, still invisible, runs away, as the guard reaches for one of the bar, but then pulls back from the heat from the bar.

"I'm gonna be in so much trouble."

* * *

In a hallway, Neil runs up to Davis and Alexis as they are walking down the hall.

"Hey, guys. Where Hikaru?" Neil asks.

"He went to talk to Nathaniel about Laira," Davis explains.

"Hopefully he has some luck," Neil states.

"Let's find out," Alexis says before she sees an approaching soldier. "Have you seen Hikaru and Nathaniel?"

"Hum, yeah, I saw Hikaru going into weapon storage."

Neil, Davis, and Alexis start walking away, with Alexis looks back to the soldier, "Thanks."

* * *

Outside the base's power generator room, Laira appears at the far end of a hall, trying to catch hers breath.

"It's so hard to stay invisible for so long," Laira says to herself, before she looks around. "Not helping that this place is more of a maze than the network of caves on Mars."

Laira then glances out of the corner of hers eyes to see Nathaniel, carrying the case, opening a door that has the sign "Power Generator" written on it. Laira starts to slowly walk down the hall.

"Is that my case?" Laira vanishes from sight.

Nathaniel enters the power generator room, unaware of the invisible Laira quickly follows him, which has computer systems line all the walls and in the center of the room is a metal box placed in the center of a concrete pillar.

Nathaniel closes the door behind himself and walks over to the pillar, seeing the energy absorber on the side of the metal box. He presses couple buttons on the energy absorber.

"Incredible," Nathaniel starts. "This reinforced titanium container prevents any radiation leaks from the power core, and allow it to plug directly into the base's mainframe. Not bad for such a primitive race." Nathaniel takes a step back. "Of course it doesn't matters once the absorber goes off."

Laira reappears, "So that it!"

Nathaniel nearly jumps when he sees Laira next to him.

"You're a spy for the Cosmo Empire!" Laira accuses. "That's how they were able to attacked the EDU so effective."

Nathaniel smirks, "Yeah, it is true. Although it's far too late." Nathaniel motions at the metal box. "Soon the Power Core will destroy the base, and a large chunk of the city."

"No it won't!" Laira yells. "I will make you deactivate it!"

Nathaniel holds up the case, "Without theses? There is nothing you can do."

Laira takes a fighting stance, "We'll see about that."

Laira charges at Nathaniel, who blocks an arm swipe, before he is kicked. Laira fires a punch, but Nathaniel dodges the punch, grabs Laira's shoulder, spins her around, when Laira manages to throw Nathaniel's grip off hers shoulder. Nathaniel swings the case at Laira, knocking her off hers feet. Nathaniel runs to the exit.

Laira returns to hers feet, "No!"

Laira runs out of the power generator room to see Nathaniel running down the hall.

"Stop!" Laira gives chase, running around a corner, as one soldier peeks his head out of a doorway to see what happened.

* * *

Neil, Alexis, and Davis approach the weapon storage room's door, when they notice the disc device.

"What is that?" Alexis wonders.

"Never seen something like that," Neil removes the disc device, then all of a sudden...

"Help! Let me out!"

The three are thrown aback, when Davis quickly presses couple buttons on the control panel and opens the door. Hikaru quickly hurries out.

"Hikaru!" Neil realizes. "What's going on?"

"It's Nathaniel," Hikaru starts. "He took the Star Globes and locked me in there."

Neil holds up the disc device, "This was on the door. Somehow it muted all sounds coming from the room."

"How did Nathaniel get his hands on tech like that?" Hikaru asks.

Neil looks down at the disc device, "That is a good question."

Suddenly couple soldiers run pass them, when Davis manages to grab one by the shoulder to stop him, "What's going on?"

"That Martian girl, Laira, is chasing Nathaniel through the base."

Davis releases his shoulder, allowing the soldier to continue running.

"What's going on here?!" Alexis asks.

Neil grasps his fist around the disc device, "Let's go and find out."

Neil, Hikaru, Alexis, and Davis start running in the same direction.

* * *

Nathaniel runs out of the base, with Laria couple feet behind him, seemly ignorant of the guards near the tree line. Laria jumps into a flip and lands in front of Nathaniel.

"I'm getting tired of you!" Nathaniel's ignored.

Nathaniel swings the case at Laira, who dodges two swings in a row, before grabbing onto the case.

"And I'm getting tired of this!" Laira counters.

Both Laira and Nathaniel struggle with the case, before Nathaniel, with one hand on the case, tries a leg sweep. But Laira performs a back flip, forcing Nathaniel to let go and stumbles back couple steps. Laira lands on hers feet, with the case in hand.

Nathaniel holds up a hand, as a sphere of dark energy forms in his hand, "That. Is. It!"

Nathaniel fires the dark sphere, at Laira, causing explosions to erupt around her, with Laira falls to the ground and the case flies out of hers hands and lands near the entrance, as Neil, Hikaru, Alexis, and Davis arrive.

"Nathaniel?!" Neil's shocked by what he saw.

Nathaniel looks around, noticing Neil's group and all the guards staring at the sight in terrified confusion.

Nathaniel grins, "Well, I guess the reason behind the subterfuge had passed." Nathaniel holds out his arms. "I am not Nathaniel Smith." Nathaniel becomes cover in dark energy, as his true appearance as Nebulas is revealed. "I am Nebulas, commander of the Emirate and soon, conqueror of the Earth."

Laira returns to hers feet, "Not if I can stop it."

Nebulas starts to form another dark sphere in his hand, "Which you can't."

Neil had kneed next to the case, removing one of the Gauntlet Morphers, "Laira!"

Neil tosses a Gauntlet Morpher at Laira.

Nebulas fires a dark sphere at Laira.

Laira, with the Gauntlet Morpher on hers arm, pulls down the trigger and fires it, blasting the dark sphere back at Nebulas, and throws him back by an explosion.

Nebulas gets on one knee to see Neil, Hikaru, Alexis, and Davis standing with Laira, each with their Gauntlet Morphers.

"The Star Globes will belong to my..." Nebulas returns to his feet. "My Emperor!"

"It's Morphin' Time!" Laira calls out.

Laira places hers Star Globe on hers Gauntlet Morpher and pushes it forward.

_"Chameleon Star!"_

The five pulls down the triggers on their Gauntlet Morphers and fires them.

"Star Force, Descent!"

The five morphs into Green, Red, Yellow, Blue, & Black Star Rangers.

Green, Red, Yellow, Blue, and Black Star Rangers stand side by side in front of Nebuals.

The lion Star Globe image appears behind Red Star Ranger, as he takes a fighting stance, "Call upon the Lion Star! Star Force, Red Ranger!"

The wolf Star Globe image appears behind Blue Star Ranger, as he takes a fighting stance, "Call upon the Wolf Star! Star Force, Blue Ranger!"

The bull Star Globe image appears behind Black Star Ranger, as he takes a fighting stance, "Call upon the Bull Star! Star Force, Black Ranger!"

The chameleon Star Globe image appears behind Green Star Ranger, as she takes a fighting stance, "Call upon the Chameleon Star! Star Force, Green Ranger!"

The swordfish Star Globe image appears behind Yellow Star Ranger, as she takes a fighting stance, "Call upon the Swordfish Star! Star Force, Yellow Ranger!"

Red Star Ranger extends his arms out, "Defenders of the universe." Red Star Ranger draws a circle in the air with a finger. "United!"

All five Star Rangers take fighting stances together.

"Power Rangers Star Force!"

Nebulas fires another dark sphere at the Rangers, causing an explosion in front of them.

Blue Star Ranger then charges through the smoke, "Big mistake locking me up!"

Blue Star Ranger tries to strike at Nebulas twice, but he dodges each attack, before catching both hands and trying to pull them apart.

"You forgot, I have seen you all trained," Nebulas tells him. "I know what you're capable of!"

"You might've seen us trained... But you don't know what we're capable of!" Blue Star Ranger kicks off the ground, allowing him to kick Nebulas in the chest, forcing him to let go and back couple steps.

He then notices Black and Yellow Star Rangers jump to each of his sides, before charging him. Nebulas spins around, waving his cape to keep both Rangers back.

Black Star Ranger takes couple steps back, closing his fist, "Try this one!"

Black Star Ranger slams his fist on the ground, shaking it around Nebulas.

Yellow Star Ranger then grabs Nebulas' cape, slides pass him, and pulls the cape, causing Nebulas to get pulled off his feet and spins in midair. "You no longer cool."

Nebulas lands hard on the ground.

"What?!" Nebulas looks up to see Red and Green Star Rangers running toward him.

Nebulas returns to his feet and fires a dark sphere at the pair. Red Star Ranger runs ahead and deflects the attack with his Star Saber.

"Star Saber!"

Green Star Ranger then jumps high up behind Red Star Ranger.

"Star Rapier!"

Green Star Ranger places hers Star Globe on the back of hers Star Rapier.

The chameleon Star Globe image appears behind Green Star Ranger, as she stabs forward with hers Star Rapier, as the blade extends, "Whipping Strikes!"

Nebulas tries to wave his cape, as the extended blade keeps hitting around him, knocking Nebulas back.

Nebulas looks up to see the five Star Rangers regrouping.

The five Star Rangers pulls the Star Globes on their Gauntlet Morphers back, before grabbing the grips on their Morphers. The Rangers aim their Morphers.

"United Universe Blast!" The Star Rangers fire simultaneous blasts at Nebulas, causing large explosions around him, and forces him onto his back.

The Star Rangers watch as Nebulas returns to his feet.

"It's over, Nebulas," Red Star Ranger tells him. "You will never get the Star Globes!"

"Fine, the Star Globes can't be so easy destroy," Nebulas starts. "So I just have to wait and collect them from the smothering crater." He starts to disappears with swirling dark energy, "Farewell, Rangers!"

"He's gone!" Yellow Star Ranger states.

"What he meant by smothering crater?" Blue Star Ranger wonders.

"The power core!" Green Star Ranger remembers.

"What?!" Red Star Ranger looks to his friend.

"He set it to explode," Green Star Ranger tells hers friends before she starts to run back inside, with the others behind her. "We need to hurry!"

* * *

The Star Rangers rush into the power generator room to see a slight red glimmer from the metal box.

Blue Star Ranger quickly notices the energy absorber and pulls it off, "Got it!"

"It didn't worked!" Yellow Star Ranger notices. "The Power Core is already going critical. Maybe if we evacuate the base..."

"No, the blast radius would be too huge," Red Star Ranger realizes. "We will never be able to evacuate the immediate area in time."

Green Star Ranger puts a hand to hers chin. "I have an idea. But it's dangerous."

"Right now we don't have a lot of options," Blue Star Ranger tells her.

"It's okay, Laira," Red Star Ranger begins. "We trust you, just tell us what to do."

"Okay," Green Star Ranger turns to look at all hers friends. "Alexis, the warriors of the Swordfish Star System are known for their mastery and accuracy with the blade. And Davis, the warriors of the Bull Star boasts immense strength. Your Star Globes have already increased your own skills and strength.

Yellow and Black Star Rangers look ahead, and nod in seemly agreement.

"Alexis, you need to cut through the pillars, then Davis, you must pulls the box containing the Power Core free," Green Star Ranger continues.

Yellow Star Ranger holds up hers Star Striker, "Gotcha ya'."

Yellow Star Ranger then quickly slashes at both the concrete pillar beneath and above the metal box, exposing the wires connecting the Power Core to the pillars.

"You up," Yellow Star Ranger tells hers friend.

"Right!" Black Star Ranger responds. He grabs the metal box with both hands and pulls with all of his strength, pulling it free from the wires and pillars. "Got it, now what?"

Green Star Ranger hurries over to the far wall of the room, and uses hers Gauntlet Morpher to blast a hole in the ceiling, exposing the sky.

"Now, Davis, with all of your strength, throws the Power Core as far and high as you can through the hole," Green Star Ranger explains hers plan. "Then we uses our Morphers to blast it as high as we can, so it will explodes harmless."

"Are you sure about this?" Blue Star Ranger asks.

"I know, if any of us make even the slightest mistake, we could detonate the power core," Green Star Ranger admits. "It's reckless and risky, but its our only hope. We need to believe in each others for this to work.

The other four Star Rangers look at each other for a second, before Red Star Ranger approaches Green Star Ranger, "We do. Let's do this."

Green Star Ranger nods.

The metal box in Black Star Ranger's hands starts to glimmer even brighter.

"Alright, Davis, let it rip!" Red Star Ranger instructs.

Black Star Ranger throws the metal box through the hole in the ceiling.

The five Star Rangers aim their Gauntlet Morphers, each with a hand on the triggers.

"Fire!" The five Star Rangers fire their Morphers, with each blasts hit the metal box at the same time, sending it flying high into the sky, until it explodes, with a shock wave through the air, harmlessly.

Seeing their victory, the Star Rangers start cheering, with Black Star Ranger shoots a fist into the air.

"Alright!" Black Star Ranger exclaims.

"Yeah!" Yellow Star Ranger agrees.

* * *

Nebulas enters the Emirate's bridge to find Kaosling and Dracon at the consoles.

"So how much of Center City has been renovated?" Nebulas asks.

"Oh, I been waiting for this," Kaosling states.

"Waiting for what?" Nebulas asks, before he presses a button, causing screens to appear that shows the city and the EDU base been unharmed. "What?! But how?!"

"It would seem that the Power Rangers managed to propel their Power Core high enough in the sky, where it did no harm," Dracon explains.

"I guess your scheming and planning led you nowhere," Kaosling says.

Nebulas glances angrily at Kaosling for a moment, before he looks over to Dracon, "Had the new weapon I summoned arrived?"

"Yes, sir, but are you sure this is the best time to..." Dracon starts.

"I am," Nebulas interrupts, then looks back ahead. "Saucer-Mech, deploys!"

* * *

As the sun is setting, the Star Rangers rush outside base, as soldiers had gathered looking up at the sky.

"Is that one of those Saucer Crafts you told us about?" Black Star Ranger asks.

"No, it's too large," Green Star Ranger exlains. "I have only heard of them, but it must be a Saucer-Mech!"

A giant vehicle with a large saucer around its center, and a smaller saucer around its top, when its midsection starts to glow purple, as the midsection separates and extends and the smaller saucer also separates. The larger saucer slides to the back, with the vehicle's lower half forms legs. The separated saucer slides forward, separates again to forms arms. The vehicle's transformation into a robot-like Saucer-Mech is completed as a large staff flies down into one of its hands.

"How are we supposed to fight something like that?!" Yellow Star Ranger asks.

"The StarZords," Green Star Ranger speaks to herself.

"The what?" Blue Star Ranger asks.

Green Star Ranger turns to face hers friends, "Our Star Globes have more power then what we have used already. We can use them to summon StarZords, huge machines that fly through space and combine together into a Megazord."

"Sound like the way to go," Red Star Ranger says.

Green Star Ranger nods, "Right."

Green Star Ranger turns so she faces the same direction as the others, then they presses their Star Globes to the left on their Gauntlet Morphers, before aims down and pulls the triggers.

"Chameleon StarZord, activate!"

A giant green Star Globe forms around Green Star Ranger, before it turns to the side and connects to the back of a giant chameleon robot, causing its legs to fold, its mouth open with a tongue sticks out, and a chameleon image appears behind it, before the StarZord flies away.

"Swordfish StarZord, activate!"

A giant yellow Star Globe forms around Yellow Star Ranger, before it turns to the side and connects to the back of a giant swordfish robot, causing it to raise its bill slightly, as a swordfish image appears behind it, before the StarZord flies away.

"Wolf StarZord, activate!"

A giant blue Star Globe forms around Blue Star Ranger, before it turns to the side and connects to the back of a giant wolf robot, causing its legs to fold out, as a wolf image appears behind it, before the StarZord flies away.

"Bull StarZord, activate!"

A giant black Star Globe forms around Black Star Ranger, before it turns to the side and connects to the back of a giant bull robot, causing its head to raise slightly, as a bull image appears behind, before the StarZord flies away.

"Lion StarZord, activate!"

A giant red Star Globe forms around Red Star Ranger, before it turns to the side and inserts into the center of a giant lion robot, causing it to roar as a lion symbol appears behind it, before the StarZord flies away.

Red Star Ranger looks outside his cockpit, which is the giant red Star Globe.

"This is incredible. Now, back to work," Red Star Ranger pulls his Star Globe to the right on his Gauntlet Morpher. "Zords combine!"

* * *

Lion StarZord's front claws turn around, reveling two round connection ports, matching the two atop of its back claws. The Bull StarZord's Globe connects to the top left port, the Swordfish StarZord's Globe connects to the top right port. The Chameleon StarZord's Globe connects to the bottom left port, the Wolf StarZord's Globe connects to the bottom right port.

* * *

The combination stands in front of the Saucer-Mech, as each of the five Globes glow for a second.

"Star Force Megazord, ready!"

Red Star Ranger, inside his Globe cockpit, raises his arms, "Now let's send this thing to the Empire..." Red Star Ranger grabs the controls. "In pieces!"

Red Star Ranger pushes the controls forward.

Star Force Megazord raises its Swordfish Blade and charges. The Megazord blocks a staff strike with its Bull Fist, before pushing it off.

The Megazord follows it up with a blade strike, before blocking another staff strike with its Bull Fist, and attacks with another blade strike.

"Let's switch it up for the finisher!" Red Star Ranger pushes the Star Globe to the right on his Gauntlet Morpher, before pulls down the trigger grip and fires it.

* * *

"Zords combine!"

At once the Bull, Swordfish, and Chameleon StarZords separate, before changing positions. with the Swordfish StarZord connects to the left arm port, the Chameleon StarZord connects to the right arm port, and the Bull StarZord connects to the left leg port.

* * *

"See if you can handle this!" Red Star Ranger pushes his Star Globe back on his Gauntlet Morpher.

All five Star Rangers, inside their cockpits, aim their Gauntlet Morphers, "Final Blade Strike!"

Each of the Globes on the Star Force Megazord's body glows, as their symbols appear, turns into energy, and flies into the Swordfish Blade, causing the blade to glow, and a star symbol appears behind the Megazord.

Each of the Star Rangers pull the triggers on their Gauntlet Morphers.

The Star Force Megazord delivers a strike with the Swordfish Blade, as meteors fly off from the blade.

In an instant, Star Force Megazord turns around, as the Saucer-Mech is consumed in a large explosion.

"The universe is under Ranger protection!" the Star Rangers call out.

* * *

Later the five unmorphed Rangers, each wearing an EDU uniform with the addition of an appropriate colored star patches on their arms, enter the base's command center.

Rollings turns away from the large monitor to face the returning heroes, "I managed to reach command, they agreed with my suggestion that Laira should be cleared of all suspicion, and the Power Rangers Star Force operated out the Center City base." He smiles warmly. "Welcome to the team."

Laira salutes with hers left hand, "Thanks you, sir."

Alexis leans in to Laira, "Wrong hand."

Laira quickly salutes with hers other hand, as the rest of the group shares a small laugh.

I also want to apologize for everything you have to endured," Rollings adds.

It's okay, sir," Laira tells him. "Only thing matters is everyone's okay, and the real enemy exposes."

"I still don't believe that Nathaniel was a spy, and no one suspects anything," Davis states.

"Well, I guess that's the thing about spies, they live their lives hoping no one suspect anything," Laira says.

Hikaru nervously looks around, before starts to turn away, "Excuse me, sir."

Hikaru walks over to the room's entrance, pulls out a smart phone, presses a button on the screen and holds it up. After couple seconds of ringing, Hikaru pulls away the phone, and realizes that Neil is approaching him.

"Hikari?" Neil guesses.

"I hadn't been able to contact her since we lost contact with the satellite bases," Hikaru explains. "We still have no idea what happened to everyone there."

"We can't make ourselves worried sick," Neil tries to assure him. "We just have to hope for the best.

Hikaru looks down at his phone before looks back up at his friend, "I hope you're right."

* * *

Back at the France airport, Hikari and Kenneth watch as a cop is taking away the handcuffed thief, before walking in the opposite direction, away from the ticket counter.

"It feels good to help, but we still have no way to get to Center City, and my phone was destroyed during the attack so I can't call anyone there," Hikari summaries.

"Mine too," Kenneth adds. "What we're going to do?"

"I don't know..." Hikari admits.

Suddenly, a large crash sound is heard, shaking the pair.

"What was that?!" Kenneth shouts.

"It sound like something... crashed."

Hikari and Kenneth look at each other, before running toward the nearest exit.

Hikari and Kenneth rush out of the airport and to the top of a hill and sees, at the bottom of the hill, the Cruiser, dirt dug up where it crashed.

"What is that?" Kenneth asks.

Hikari shrugs, as the door on the left side of the Cruiser rises up, and out comes Goldex and Al, with Al coughing before he sees Hikari and Kenneth.

"Hey there," Al coughs. "Can you tell us, if we are any closer to Center City?

Hikari and Kenneth, dumbfounded, look at each other for a second.


	4. Battle for the Morphers

_"A powerful Empire is targeting the universe for complete conquest, with no one able to stop them. Until five brave warriors are chosen by the stars themselves to save the entire universe. They are the Power Rangers Star Force!"_

* * *

On a field situated behind the Center City base, Alexis, wearing a yellow tank top, black undershirt and black shorts, is running a lap, jumping over each hurdles as she runs at breakneck speed.

As Alexis is finishing the run, Davis, wearing all black sweats, walks slightly passes her, applauding, "Well done, Alexis."

Davis turns around to face six trainees, each in sweats, and all out of breath, with one collapse onto his butt.

"See, this is how you complete a training run. You must be full of energy, body and mind, and never let either go to waste," Davis instructs them.

The six trainees exhaustively nod their heads.

"And Alexis, I got to say I'm surprised," Davis starts. "You usually so lax in your training..." Davis turns to Alexis' direction to see no one there. "What, Where did."

One of the tired trainees points back at the field, Davis turns to see Alexis is performing the run again, jumping over the hurdles.

Davis starts to approach Alexis, "Alexis, I'm impressed, but don't over do it..."

Suddenly, Alexis runs right through Davis, who, in surprised, quickly turns to face Alexis, before a bright light catches his eyes. Davis looks over to his right to see the bright light is coming from behind a tree.

Davis approaches the tree and sees a projector-like device. Davis knees down to it, presses a button on the top, and watches as Alexis disappears in a glimmer of light.

Davis looks back down at the device, angry.

* * *

"Battle for the Morphers"

* * *

Davis enters the base's mess hall to find Alexis behind the counter, working on the stove. Without saying anything, Davis drops the hologram projector on the counter.

The sound causes Alexis to look over hers shoulder to see Davis, "Oh, hi Davis." She does a double take. "I guess I lost track of time."

Alexis looks back at the fish she is cooking, as she turns a knob on the stove, "I meant to get back before the hologram's loop begins."

"You were scheduled for a training run at Nine," Davis reminds her.

"I know, Davis. But I had this brainstorm about a new fish recipe that's really high in umami, but also healthy," Alexis looks over hers shoulder. "Want a taste when it's done?"

"No, I don't want a..." Davis then notices on the cutting board next to the counter is Alexis' Star Striker. "What's your Star Striker doing here... You didn't used a state-of-the-art weapon to cut fish?!"

Alexis turns away from the stove, and picks up the Star Striker, "According to Laira, the Star Defenders' blades are made from a near indestructible metal that can cut through a rock cleanly, and they never rust. You should see how cleanly it cut fish."

"Alexis..." Davis starts.

Suddenly two beeps come from Alexis and Davis' Gauntlet Morphers.

"All Rangers, report to the command center," Neil's voice comes from the Morphers.

"I guess Laira was able to modify the Morphers to serve as communicators," Alexis says before she looks at the stove. "Too bad I won't be able to finish my recipe for now."

Davis rolls eyes, "Yeah, too bad."

* * *

Alexis and Davis, both in their proper uniforms, enter the base's command center to find Neil, Hikaru, and Laira are at the front of the room.

Neil notices Alexis and Davis, "Good, you all here. Laria?"

"As you know, when I escaped Mars, a second case containing four more Star Globes and Morphers fell out of my escape pod," Laira reminds hers friends. "The case they are in has a transmission beacon, but my pod's computer was too damaged to picked up the beacon."

"Due to Nathan-, I mean, Nebulas' sabotage, it been slow going, but our computer systems are back up," Hikaru adds.

"So we can follow the beacon," Davis says.

"And we better do it fast," Laira says. "Before they fall into the wrong hands."

"You're saying it's possible for anyone to use the Star Globes, not just someone chosen by them?" Neil asks.

Laira looks at Neil, "I don't know, but it not something we would want to risk."

* * *

Nebulas and Kaosling are entering the Emirate's bridge, as Dracon types away on a console.

"And how your "cloak and dagger" plan went?" Kaosling asks.

"If you hadn't launched the attack so preemptively, the Star Force would never have been formed," Nebulas claims.

"You say that now, but we should just destroy everything and then shift through the rubble," Kaosling suggests.

"Very subtle, flattop," Nebulas says before he notices Dracon is focusing on the console. "And what you doing?"

Dracon looks over to Nebulas, who is approaching, "Nothing, Nebulas. Its just equipment malfunction."

Nebulas pushes Dracon aside, "Let me see." Nebulas presses couple keys on the console. "Its not equipment malfunction, you overgrown lizard. We picked up a transmission beacon." Nebulas holds his hand to his chin, like he's thinking. "Reports from the attack on Mars said that the Martian was carrying two cases... There's more Star Globes."

Nebulas looks over his shoulder to Kaosling, "You have two Majoroids modified for battle?"

"For maximum battle," Kaosling states.

"Good..." Nebulas says, then looks back to Dracon. "Have we received the new Enlarge Badges?"

"Yes, sir," Dracon answers. "Each of our warriors had been given one."

"Perfect, for this time, the Power Rangers will lose."

* * *

The five unmorphed Rangers are walking through the park, with Laira taking the lead as she holds a palm-sized round device which has a small screen showing a blinking dot.

Hikaru looks over to Davis, "Is everything okay with you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Davis claims.

"But?" Hikaru's ready for more.

"Its Alexis," Davis admits. "She was scheduled for a training run with me and some trainees this morning, but she has a hologram projection running while she works in the kitchen."

"Well, she must have run through the exercise earlier for there's to be a hologram of it," Hikaru points out.

"Perhaps..." Davis wonders.

"Another 'but'?"

"It just I don't think she takes any of this serious," Davis starts. "She seem to spends all of hers time in the kitchen. I mean, why she even joins EDU, she should just be a chief."

Hikaru stops walking, causing Davis to do the same, "Davis, have you ever asked Alexis why she joins EDU, or why she cares so much about cooking."

Davis shakes his head "no".

"I think you should."

"Why..." Davis starts to ask.

"Got it!" Laira exclaims.

Hikaru and Davis look ahead to see the group had stopped next to a tree and the case is tangled in two of its branches near the top. Davis and Hikaru walk up to the group.

"Maybe one of the Star Globes is the Squirrel Star?" Alexis jokes.

Davis rolls his eyes, with Hikaru places a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll get it," Hikaru offers, before he starts to climb the tree, as Laira pockets the round device.

Hikaru reaches the top of the tree, pulls the case free, and holds it up, "I got it."

Suddenly, a small blast knocks Hikaru off the tree's branch, with the case flies out of his hands.

Hikaru falls hard on his back, as Neil knees next to him, and the case flies into Nebulas' hands.

"Now, I got it," Nebulas says.

The five unmorphed Rangers, with Hikaru returning to his feet, looks ahead to see Nebulas, with a bunch of Greyids and two monsters: Major Tribeam, a Majoroid with large shoulder pads and three yellow cones on his head with three circles on his forehead, and Major Crest, a Majoroid wearing a white mask and has a maroon crest with yellow lines on his chest.

"Nebulas, what are you doing here?!" Neil asks.

Nebulas waves the case slightly, "Isn't it obvious? I'm taking these Star Globes..." He then points at his enemies. "And yours too."

"You'll take neither!" Neil holds up his Morpher arm. "Let's go!"

The five unmorphed Rangers start charging, as a handful of the Greyids also charge. The five pulls the triggers on their Morphers, shooting out colored stars which fly back to them, causing them to glow for a second and their entire Ranger suits formed.

The Rangers and the Greyids meet and start fighting.

Nebulas lends toward Major Tribeam, "You know what to do."

"Yessir," Major Tribeam runs over to the side. "Let's go!"

The remaining Greyids follow Major Tribeam.

Red Star Ranger back elbows a Greyid, when he sees the monster running away, "Hey, wait!" Red Star Ranger starts running after the group, as he kicks aside a Greyid. "Laira, Alexis, with me!"

Green Star Ranger flips a Greyid onto its back, as Yellow Star Ranger jump kicks another Greyid.

"Right!" Green Star Ranger calls out.

"Gotcha ya'," Yellow Star Ranger says.

Both Rangers run off after their leader, unaware of Nebulas watching them.

* * *

At a clearing in the park, Major Tribeam stands, with a group of Greyids on both sides of him.

"You really think you can handle me!" Major Tribeam says.

Yellow Star Ranger makes swiping motions in the air, "We can cut you up like tossed salad."

Major Tribeam motions a hand forward, "Go toss their salad!"

The Greyids stand, with their weapons pressed against their chests and start charging.

The Rangers hold up their respective Star Defender weapons and charge too.

* * *

Elsewhere, Black Star Ranger grabs a Greyid's attacking arm, pulls the Greyid around, releases it, and kicks it into another Greyid. He then turns and punches a third Greyid in the chest.

Blue Star Ranger back flips away from two Greyids, before he roundhouse kicks them. He then grabs another Greyid's attacking arm, pulls it into a roll and tosses the Greyid.

* * *

At the same time, Green Star Ranger strikes down a Greyid with hers Star Rapier, as Yellow Star Ranger dodges a weapon strike from Major Tribeam.

Major Tribeam then hits Yellow Star Ranger with his weapon, knocking her back couple steps.

Major Tribeam holds his free hand in front of his face, "Now, try my modified power!"

Major Tribeam then throws his free hand forward, as the three circles on his forehead glow, and a laser blast fire from them, hitting Yellow Star Ranger, throwing her off hers feet.

Yellow Star Ranger rolls onto hers feet, before looks down at hers Gauntlet Morpher, "This guy is tough. Is everyone else doing okay?"

* * *

Black Star Ranger grabs an attacking Greyid's arm, then grabs its other arm and pins them both down, while looks at his Morpher, "Focus on your own battle, Alexis!"

"The other monster looked tough too, I just want to make sure you guys are okay," Yellow Star Ranger explains from the Gauntlet Morpher.

Black Star Ranger pushes back the Greyid, and then back kicks it.

"We're fine," Black Star Ranger gets annoyed. "The other monster isn't even fighting."

* * *

Yellow Star Ranger returns to hers feet, as Red and Green Star Rangers regroup next to her.

"That's odd," Yellow Star Ranger notes. "Well, we should be back soon."

* * *

Black Star Ranger flips another Greyid onto its back, unaware that Nebulas is watching, grinning.

"Not soon enough," Nebulas comments.

* * *

Red, Yellow, and Green Star Rangers stand next to each other, as Red Star Ranger punches a fist ahead, "Let's finish this up."

* * *

Nebulas leans in to Major Crest, "Gets in position."

"Yessir," Major Crest walks ahead.

* * *

Red and Green Star Rangers fire blasts from their Gauntlet Morphers, before separating, allowing Yellow Star Ranger to run forward with hers Star Striker.

Major Tribeam tries to block the blasts with his weapon, before Yellow Star Ranger runs up to him, and strikes at him several times. She then kicks him back, as Red and Green Star Rangers join their friend.

Major Tribeam, his weapon out of his hands, rolls away from the attack.

"Let's do this!" Red Star Ranger calls out.

"Right!" Yellow and Green Star Rangers agree.

The three Rangers push back their Star Globes on their Morphers, before flips down the trigger grips.

Major Tribeam returns to his feet, as the three Rangers aim their Gauntlet Morphers.

"United Universe Blast!" The three Rangers pull the triggers, launching large blasts from their Morphers, which hits Major Tribeam, causing electric to runs around Major Tribeam.

"You might beat me, but Nebulas will not let you win!" Suddenly, Major Tribeam is consumed by a large explosion.

* * *

Black and Blue Star Rangers watch as two remaining Greyids fall down, before Major Crest steps forward them.

"Not bad, but try this on for size," Major Crest fires his staff-like weapon, blasting Black and Blue Star Rangers off their feet. "Ready to give up?"

Suddenly, Major Crest is blasted onto his back, as Red, Green, and Yellow Star Rangers, with the first two aiming their Gauntlet Morphers at Major Crest, running over to Black and Blue Star Rangers, as they return to their feet, and Nebulas stands behind Major Crest.

"We will never give up!" Green Star Ranger yells.

"Doubtful you'll have a choice," Nebulas speaks to himself.

"Wait, why is Nebulas still here, or staying so far back?" Yellow Star Ranger wonders.

"Does it really matters?" Black Star Ranger comments.

Nebulas slowly holds his free hand to his side, as a cylinder slowly comes out of his sleeve.

"C'mon, let's get the Star Globes back!" Red Star Ranger instructs.

"Now that isn't gonna happen," Nebulas, with the cylinder in his free hand, presses the button, when suddenly a large net falls from the top of the large tree the Rangers are next to, which Yellow Star Ranger notices at the last second.

"Watch out!" Yellow Star Ranger rolls out of the way, as the large net falls onto the other Rangers, forcing them to the ground, with the net start to glow a sickening green.

"What in the?!" Blue Star Ranger yells.

"Don't struggle, it's an energy net," Green Star Ranger warns. "It will sap your strength."

"Exactly, and it look like I caught myself four Rangers," Nebulas adds.

Red Star Ranger looks at the netting before looks at his Star Globe, placed on his Gauntlet Morpher. He then places a hand on it, as he whispers, "Everyone, gets ready."

The other captured Rangers follow suite with a hand on their Star Globes.

"Although, you managed to escape my net," Nebulas starts. "With your Swordfish Star Globe, I guess this would be, irony."

Yellow Star Ranger, on one knee, looks at Nebulas.

"Now, do the smart thing, and hand over your Star Globe," Nebulas tells her.

Yellow Star Ranger slowly clenches a fist.

"Alexis!" Red Star Ranger calls out.

Yellow Star Ranger looks back at hers captured friends, who all suddenly demorph as they toss their Star Globes through between the netting.

Yellow Star Ranger catches the Star Globes.

"What?!" Nebulas yells.

"Run!" Red Star Ranger orders.

Yellow Star Ranger returns to hers feet, with hers friends' Star Globes in hers hands.

"Stop her!" Nebulas commands.

Major Crest runs toward Yellow Star Ranger, "You not going anywhere!"

Major Crest fires his weapon, knocking Yellow Star Ranger back, but she rolls away and fires hers Gauntlet Morpher at Major Crest, causing a large explosion in front of him.

Major Crest steps through the smoke to see Yellow Star Ranger is gone, "She got away."

Nebulas tries to calm himself. "For now..."

* * *

Inside the base's command center, Alexis places hers friends' four Star Globes next to a computer. Rollings approaches her.

"General, I don't know what to do," Alexis tells him.

Suddenly, the large monitor comes to life with static, when Nebulas' image appears, "Since your communications are probably still down, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I send my own transmission."

"Nebulas..." Alexis calmly says.

"I make this simple, Alexis," Nebulas starts. "Return the Star Globes immediately, or I will destroy your friends. Don't keep me waiting."

Then just as sudden, Nebulas' image disappears in static, leaving Alexis to looks over to hers friends' Star Globes.

Little bit later, Alexis walks back and forth in front of the four Star Globes, "I don't believe this. I can't let him destroy my friends, but I can't give Nebulas the Star Globes.

Rollings grabs Alexis by the shoulders, stopping her, "Alexis, you need to calm down."

"General, I don't know what to do. Tell me what I should do, sir."

Rollings lets go of Alexis, "I can't do that. This is too important, you have to make the decision yourself."

Alexis holds up hers own Star Globe, looking at it, "I know."

"Alexis?"

"If I had focused more, maybe I would've noticed the net, maybe," Alexis states.

"Alexis, you can't be second guessing yourself," Rollings tells her. "I'm sure there's nothing you could do earlier."

Alexis seats hers Star Globe down with the others, "And there's nothing I can do now. Davis' right. I don't focused on my training, my responsibilities. And now my friends are gonna pay the price."

"Alexis, I remembered when you were a trainee," Rollings remembers. "You were easy distracted, and your tests weren't the best."

"Somethings never change, huh?"

"But you're smart, resourceful, and determinate, and you always found a way to complete your training," Rollings continues.

Alexis looks down, "Heh, yeah, my training..." She looks back up. "My training... That's it."

Alexis starts to leave, but she walks back over, grabs the five Star Globes, and hurries out. Rollings watches as she leaves, smiling.

* * *

Back at the park, Nebulas is standing with Major Crest, and the four unmorphed Rangers still under the glowing net, with Nebulas pressing his free hand against his ear.

"What's you mean you can't teleport the case to the Emirate," Nebulas's clearly angry.

"The teleporter is down, Nebulas," Dracon responds over a communicator. "It's appeared to be an equipment malfunction."

"So you managed to find an actual equipment malfunction," Nebulas sarcastic. "Just get the teleporter working, scales-for-brains." Nebulas removes his free hand and looks over Major Crest. "Great, the teleporter busted, and where is Alexis?!"

"Nebulas!" Major Crest looks ahead.

Nebulas turns to see Alexis approaching, holding a case, "So you finally shown, and the Star Globes?"

Alexis stops walking and holds up the case.

"Oh, you gift wrapped it for me," Nebulas grins. "Now, put it down, open it up, and steps back."

Alexis lies the case down, opens it up, and starts to take several steps back.

Nebulas approaches the case, and looks down to see the five Star Globes placed inside, "Finally, the stars themselves in the palm of my hands."

Nebulas reaches for Lion Star Globe with his free hand, but his hand just goes through the Star Globe. Surprised, Nebulas swipes his hand through the Star Globe several times.

Nebulas looks up at Alexis, angrily, "What is this?!"

Suddenly, Alexis and the case disappears and replaces with Alexis approaching with the case.

"What in..." Nebulas then notices a light coming from the hologram projector hiding behind a tree. "It's a hologram!"

Nebulas fires a dark sphere at the hologram projector, blasting it apart.

Suddenly, Major Crest is blasted in the back, knocking him off his feet, with Alexis approaching from behind, making Nebulas turns around.

"Alexis!" Nebulas yells.

Alexis approaches hers friends and quickly strikes at their net with hers Star Striker, freeing them, as they return to their feet.

Major Crest regroups next to Nebulas.

"How?!" Nebulas commands.

"Fortunately you're very predictable," Alexis explains. "I just need to plant the projector and sneaks around."

Alexis holds out hers hands, revealing the five Star Globes, which each of hers friends grab theirs.

"Doesn't matter, I still have four Star Globes," Nebulas reminds them. "And I will take yours, even if I have to pry them from your hands."

"It's Morphin' Time!" Neil calls out.

Alexis places hers Star Globe on hers Gauntlet Morpher and presses it forward.

_"Swordfish Star!"_

The Rangers flips down the trigger grips, aim them forward, and pushes the triggers.

"Star Force, Descent!"

The five morph into Star Rangers.

Green, Red, Yellow, Blue, and Black Star Rangers stand side by side in front of Nebulas and Major Crest.

The lion Star Globe image appears behind Red Star Ranger, as he takes a fighting stance, "Call upon the Lion Star! Star Force, Red Ranger!"

The wolf Star Globe image appears behind Blue Star Ranger, as he takes a fighting stance, "Call upon the Wolf Star! Star Force, Blue Ranger!"

The bull Star Globe image appears behind Black Star Ranger, as he takes a fighting stance, "Call upon the Bull Star! Star Force, Black Ranger!"

The chameleon Star Globe image appears behind Green Star Ranger, as she takes a fighting stance, "Call upon the Chameleon Star! Star Force, Green Ranger!"

The swordfish Star Globe image appears behind Yellow Star Ranger, as she takes a fighting stance, "Call upon the Swordfish Star! Star Force, Yellow Ranger!"

Red Star Ranger extends his arms out, "Defenders of the universe." Red Star Ranger draws a circle in the air with a finger. "United!"

All five Star Rangers take fighting stances together.

"Power Rangers Star Force!"

Nebulas fires a dark sphere at the Rangers, who starts charging, as an explosion rages behind them.

Blue Star Ranger jumps at Nebulas, who blocks him with the case, before Blue Star Ranger pushes him back.

Major Crest fires his weapon at the charging Black and Yellow Star Rangers, both holding their Star Defender weapons, keep on running as Black Star Ranger takes the lead.

Black Star Ranger jumps up and strikes down, "Star Axe!"

Black Star Ranger strikes Major Crest with his Star Axe, forcing him back. Black Star Ranger then lands, spreads out his arms, as Yellow Star Ranger jumps up and off Black Star Ranger's shoulders, before strikes down.

"Star Striker!"

Yellow Star Ranger strikes Major Crest with hers Star Striker, knocking him into a roll, as Black Star Ranger regroups with his friend.

Major Crest returns to his feet, "Is that all you got."

Black and Yellow Star Ranger place their Star Globes on their respective Star Defenders, "No!"

The bull image appears behind Black Star Ranger, as he motions his Star Axe to the side and then strike horizontal, sending a spinning energy disc flying, "Axe Strike!" 

The swordfish image appears behind Yellow Star Ranger, as she performs slight tabs with hers Star Striker, causing several vertical energy strikes to appear in front of her, "Quintet Slashes!"

Yellow Star Ranger performs a horizontal strike, sending the energy slashes to fly forward.

Both attacks fly at Major Crest, causing an explosion to send him flying back.

Nebulas fires a dark sphere at Red Star Ranger, who manages to block with his Star Saber.

"Dracon, are the teleporters working yet?!" Nebulas yells.

"No, not yet, Nebulas," Dracon reports over the communicator.

Nebulas sidesteps over to the fallen Major Crest, "Figures." Nebulas grabs Major Crest's arm and forces him to his feet. "Gets up, you fool. Get your Enlarge Badge.

"My Enlarge Badge, right!" Major Crest starts searching all around him. "Now where did I put it?"

"Unbelievable," Nebulas says. "Saucer-Mech, deploys!"

The Rangers regroup together.

"What you're up to, Nebulas?!" Red Star Ranger asks.

"It called double jeopardy, Neil," Nebulas explains. "Either save the city, or retrieve the Star Globes."

"We can do both," Yellow Star Ranger says.

"Split our focus?" Black Star Ranger asks.

"Alexis' right," Red Star Ranger agrees.

"Agreed," Black Star Ranger adds.

"Alexis and I will go big," Red Star Ranger starts. "You guys get the Star Globes back."

"You can count on us," Blue Star Ranger says.

Major Crest holds out a black badge with a gold design in its center, "Got it!"

* * *

"Lion StarZord, activate!"

"Swordfish StarZord, activate!"

* * *

Yellow Star Ranger looks around in hers cockpit, "If we hurry. We can blast that Saucer-Mech apart."

Swordfish StarZord fires a laser from the end of its nose, hitting the untansformed Saucer-Mech ship, before flying pass it, scrapping the Saucer-Mech's side as it goes.

"Enlarge Badge, activate!" Surrounded by purple energy, Major Crest grows to giant size, next to the Saucer-Mech, with Swordfish StarZord hovers in front of them.

"Didn't saw that coming," Yellow Star Ranger comments.

"The Enlarge Badge works perfectly. But tell me, Yellow Ranger," Major Crest aims his weapon. "Did you see this coming!"

Major Crest starts firing his weapon, with Swordfish StarZord dodges the first blast, before Lion StarZord rises up in front of it, to blocks the other incoming blasts.

Red Star Ranger points at himself, "Remember we must work as a team." Red Star Ranger looks over to his teammate. "Or did you forget?"

"I guess I got overexcited," Yellow Star Ranger admits.

* * *

Nebulas fires a dark sphere at Green Star Ranger, who is flipping to the side, "You aren't getting this case!"

Blue Star Ranger rolls in to in front of Nebulas, "Guess again."

Blue Star Ranger kicks the case out of Nebulas' hand, with it flies into Black Star Ranger's hands.

Nebulas starts charging him, "Give it to me!"

"You mean this?" Black Star Ranger tosses the case away, with it caught by Green Star Ranger.

Nebulas charges at her, swipes with his arms, but she back flips away, and then tosses it to the side.

Blue Star Ranger bounces off a tree and grabs the case. Nebulas swipes at Blue Star Ranger, who falls onto his back and flips forward, kicking Nebulas back.

Nebulas looks up at the regrouping Rangers, "Enough of these games."

"Good idea, let's get serious," Green Star Ranger says.

The three Rangers pushes back on their Star Globes, before flips and grabs the triggers. They aim their Morphers.

"United Universe Blast!" The three Rangers fire large blasts, that knocks Nebulas back and off his feet.

* * *

Major Crest is blasted in the chest, forcing him to drop his weapon and backs up to the Saucer-Mech ship.

"Let's serve him up on a red and yellow platter," Yellow Star Ranger suggests.

Red Star Ranger salutes, "Heh, sound good."

Lion StarZord starts firing a barrage of missiles from below its front claws, and a stream of fire from its mouth. The attacks hit both the Saucer-Mech ship and Major Crest, as Swordfish StarZord flies pass them, striking both as it goes.

Then both Major Crest and the Saucer-Mech ship explodes, as Lion and Swordfish StarZords hover in front of them.

Red Star Ranger throws a fist in celebration, "The universe is under Ranger protection!"

* * *

Nebulas slowly returns to his feet, "You haven't won, Rangers. I won't stop until I get your Star Globes."

"The teleporters are working now," Dracon announces over the communicator. "Bringing you back.

"No, not now, you fool!" Nebulas disappears in dark energy, leaving the three Rangers watching.

"What's that about?" Blue Star Ranger's confused.

"I wondered..." Green Star Ranger walks over to Blue Star Ranger to takes the case from him. "It doesn't matter. At least the Star Globes are safe now."

* * *

Later, Davis enters the base's mess hall, seeing Alexis back to work on the stove.

"Should know you come straight back to the kitchen," Davis comments.

"Yeah, sorry, but I just can't get this new recipe out of my head," Alexis explains.

"It's alright."

Alexis looks away from the stove, "It is?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty impressed by the way you saved us," Davis tells her.

"Thanks," Alexis looks back to the stove. But you're right. I need to focus more on my actual work."

"Well, I was wondering," Davis begins. "You cares very much about cooking and improving yours skills, so why you join the EDU, instead of becoming a chief?" 

Alexis turns away from the stove to face Davis, "It actually because of my grandfather."

"Your grandfather?"

"Yeah, he was an army cook," Alexis says. "He used to cook for other soldiers and civilians who were affected by the local conflicts. He used to talk about whenever anyone suffered, his cooking always brings a smile to their faces. And I want to be able to do the same."

"I see," Davis smiles. "That's a good ambition to work towards."

"Thanks," Alexis takes a quick look at the stove. "Do you want to try my new recipe?"

"I would love to," Davis says.

Alexis returns to the stove, "You will love this."

* * *

Nebulas enters a long hallway, on the Emirate, from a sliding open door.

"Where is that future handbag?!" Nebulas angrily says

Nebulas walks pass Kaosling, who starts applauding, "Congratulates, I don't think anyone in the Empire have as many failures as you have. Good job."

Suddenly, Nebulas spins around and fires a dark sphere at Kaosling, who crosses his arms to shield himself, but is knocked back couple steps.

Nebulas barely controls his anger, "Don't, test me, Kaosling. Not today."

Nebulas walks away and turns a corner. Kaosling rubs his wrist.

"You will paid for that, Nebulas," Kaosling clenches his fist. "After I destroyed the Power Rangers."

* * *

At the front of the base's command center, Neil and Laira opens the case, revealing gold, silver, orange, and pink Star Globes, and four Gauntlet Morphers.

"We finally got the Star Globes back, now we have to find those who are worthy of them," Laira says.

* * *

In the Cruiser's cockpit are six chairs, two in the front, where Al and Goldex are seating, and four in the back, where Hikari and Kenneth are seating. Al is holding the control wheel, as Goldex watches a screen to his side, with the Cruiser keeps on shaking every couple moments.

"Hum, excuse me, but how many successful test flights you guys have?" Kenneth asks.

"Well, define 'successful test flights'." Al asks.

"Flying from point A to point B without ever crashing," Hikari clarifies.

Goldex looks slightly over his shoulder, "Well, if you gonna define 'successful test flights' that way, it really going to limit our options."

Hikari and Kenneth worriedly look at each other, when the Cruiser starts to shake even more violently.

The Cruiser falls down through the sky, as screams are heard coming from inside.


	5. Nine is Enough

_"A powerful Empire is targeting the universe for complete conquest, with no one able to stop them. Until five brave warriors are chosen by the stars themselves to save the entire universe. They are the Power Rangers Star Force!"_

* * *

Outside the Center City base, Hikaru is standing against the wall, looking up at the sky, while holding his Star Globe in one hand. Hikaru continues staring at the sky, when Hikari's image appears.

_"I have to go. Love ya'."_

Hikari's image vanishes, before Hikaru lays his head against the wall, "Hikari, are you okay out there?"

"All Rangers report to the command center," Neil is heard from the Gauntlet Morpher.

Hikaru sighs and holds up his Gauntlet Morpher, "I'm coming."

* * *

Upon entering the base's command center, Hikaru sees Neil, Laira, Alexis and Davis, with Rollings looking over someone's shoulders as he types at one of the smaller monitors. Next to another monitor is the case containing the other four Star Globes and Gauntlet Morphers.

"What's going on?" Hikaru asks. 

"We managed to get the short range scanners online, and we detected something flying toward the city's airspace," Davis explains.

"Is the Empire on the attack?" Hikaru wonders.

"Its not the Empire, and the signal from the aircraft is familiar," Rollings stretches up, as a large map appears on the large screen with a red dot moving across it. "I think its the Cruiser."

"What's the Cruiser?" Neil asks.

"It's a jump ship been developed at the New Zealand base," Rollings explains.

"So if this Cruiser is in the air...?" Laira realizes.

"Then people had escaped the attacks on the satellite bases," Alexis continues.

Hikaru walks up to the large screen. "Hikari..."

* * *

"Nine is Enough"

* * *

Onboard Emirate's bridge, Dracon and Kaosling are looking at a screen showing a large machine which has three Saucer-Mech ships connected in a circle, with a large circular disc surrounds them.

"Ah good, my Gear Destroyer had arrived," Kaosling says. "Isn't it wonderful, Dracon?"

"If you enjoy huge ships of mass destruction…" Dracon states.

"Exactly."

At that moment, Nebulas enters the bridge, clearly angry, "Kaosling, what have you done?!"

"I guess you noticed I summoned my Gear Destroyer ship," Kaosling comments.

Nebulas approaches Kaosling, who slowly turns to face him, "Without my permission! Do I have to remind you who are the commander of the Emirate?!"

"I have long grown tired of your slow tactics," Kaosling starts. "You have not got any closer to conquer this world or claim the Star Globes." Kaosling slowly clenches a fist in front of his face. "But I will prove myself worthy of been the commander to the Emirate."

"I warned you..." Nebulas starts, when he becomes distracted by a screen next to Dracon which shows a dot moving across a radar screen. "What's that?"

Nebulas brushes pass Dracon to take a closer look at the screen, pressing couple buttons.

"Just one of those Earth commercial aircraft," Dracon explains.

"Our tracking systems won't pick up Earth's commercial flights," Nebulas focuses on the screen. "Wait, I know that signal. It's the Cruiser from the New Zealand base. There are survivors from the satellite bases.

"So the one 'victory' you can claimed turned out to be failure," Kaosling says.

Nebulas turns to look at Kaosling, "That's the difference between us, you see failure, but I see opportunity." Nebulas returns his attention to the console, as he presses buttons. "They won't know the truth about me, if I can manipulate them, then they could be my way to the Star Globes and to destroy the Rangers."

"Aw, more of your successful cloak and dagger," Kaosling mocks.

Nebulas glares at Kaosling for a second before focus on the screen, "It's coming down, at the rock quarry." Nebulas looks to Dracon. "The Rangers will probably come for them, sends down Greyids to stop him."

"Right, and you?" Dracon asks.

"I will go after these survivors, as Nathaniel," Nebulas starts to leave, before stops and turns. "And no one else is to leave the Emirate, until my return." Nebulas turns to leave.

"Yessir," Dracon says.

Kaosling turns away, clenching a fist, "Yeah..."

* * *

At the rock quarry, the Cruiser had crashed into a huge pile of dirt and rock, with Al and Goldex standing outside, waving away the smoke coming from the back of the Cruiser.

"Like they said, any crash you can walk away from," Al says.

Kenneth is exiting the Cruiser, when he trips and stumbles couple steps, with Hikari behind him.

"Better changed that to 'what doesn't destroy you, make you stronger,'" Goldex says.

"Will you be able to get this thing off the ground?" Hikari asks.

Al looks at the Cruiser, "Well it looks like we blow out the thrusters, and the cooling system is obvious on the fritz."

"And the navigation computer keep on crashing," Goldex adds.

"Well if the navigation is down, then the gyro-servers must also be down," Al realizes.

"Is anything still working?" Kenneth asks.

Al and Goldex look at each other for a second, before look back at him, and says together, "The seats' recliners."

Hikari rubs hers forehead, "Good grief." Hikari looks overs hers shoulders. "The Center City base isn't far, we can just walk."

Al looks at the Cruiser, as Hikari and Kenneth start to walking, "Hum, okay..."

Goldex places on Al's shoulder, "Don't worry, Al. I already memorized where we parked."

Al smiles as he and Goldex start walking with their friends, "Thanks."

* * *

Hikaru, Neil, Alexis, and Davis are walking through the power plant.

"You should this is the best path?" Hikaru asks.

"Cutting through the power plant is the quickest shortcut to the quarry," Alexis tells him.

"Well, are we sure the Cruiser will crash there?" Hikaru asks.

"You saw the trajectory, it will takes them to the quarry," Alexis answers.

"Although we probably should've wait to see where it crash," Davis points out.

"We can't wait, anyone inside the Cruiser could be hurt," Hikaru mentions.

"Hikaru, I understand how you feel," Neil starts. "But we don't know who could be on the Cruiser, it might not be your sister.

"I know Neil, but something tells me that it's Hikari."

"I hope you're right," Neil tells his friend.

Laira runs up to the group, "Sorry for falling behind."

"What's happened?" Alexis asks.

"Oh, hum..." Laira looks down at hers feet. "I had a trouble with my shoelaces."

"You piloted an escape pod from one ship to another, and you have trouble with shoelaces?" Davis comments.

"Gives me a break, we don't have shoelaces on Mars."

"Lucky," Alexis leans in to Laira. "I have trouble with laces too."

"Of course it means the Empire can destroy us with shoelaces," Neil jokes.

Neil, Laira, Davis, and Alexis start laughing, when small explosions erupt before the group, stopping them, as they takes fighting stances.

They look ahead to see a large group of Greyids shortly approaching them with their weapons.

"Greyids!" Davis realizes.

"We don't have time for this," Hikaru adds.

"We don't..." Laira looks to Neil "Neil, you better go ahead to find the Cruiser's crew."

"What?"

"The Greyids could find them," Laira tells him. "The quickest we find them, the safest they will be."

"Laira's right," Davis agrees. "We can handle this."

"Hikaru?" Neil asks.

"Go," Hikaru tells him. "We'll catch up."

"Okay, good luck," Neil says.

Neil starts to run in the opposite direction. One Greyid takes couple steps forward, swinging its weapon in Neil's direction, but Hikaru grabs its arm and pulls it the side, before Alexis kicks the Greyid away.

Hikaru holds up his Star Globe, "C'mon, let's get this over with."

The four places their Star Globes on their Gauntlet Morphers, flips down the trigger grips, and aims their Morphers, "Star Force, Descent!"

The four morph into Star Rangers.

The Star Rangers stand together, battle readied.

"Let's go!" Blue Star Ranger announces.

The Star Rangers run off.

Blue Star Ranger runs pass a Greyid and jumps up to a platform, landing in the middle of a group of Greyids. "We must hurry. They might trying to keep us away from the others.

He dodges one Greyid's attack, kicks away a Greyid's attacking weapon, turns and punches away another Greyid.

Black Star Ranger punches a Greyid twice in the chest, "Don't worry, Neil'll find them."

He kicks another Greyid and punches it in the head.

Green Star Ranger, invisible, back hands one Greyid, before flipping another on its back. She then reappears, "Yeah, they'll be fine."

Yellow Star Ranger blocks a Greyid's attacking weapon, before chops the Greyid with hers bare hands, "We should finish this meal, and then we can catch up."

She then grabs another Greyid's attacking arm, twists it, and throws the Greyid.

Blue Star Ranger jumps off the platform and lands in a roll on a pile of cinder blocks, rolling under couple Greyids' attacks. At the same time, Black Star Ranger is using a large barrel to force back two Greyids.

Green Star Ranger blasts a Greyid with hers Morpher, as Yellow Star Ranger chops a Greyid and back kicks another.

* * *

Kaosling is looking at a screen, with Dracon standing next to him.

"Nebulas' whole 'keep the Rangers busy' plan isn't going well, what a surprise," Kaosling comments.

Kaosling starts to walk toward the exit, with Dracon watching him.

"Wait, you going?" Dracon realizes. "Nebulas said that no one else is to leave the ship."

Kaosling turns to face Dracon, "I'm done listening to that fool. I will show him that my power make me a superior commander." Kaosling starts to leave. "And then I will return to claim the role."

Dracon looks away, holding up his staff, with one hand on the top of the staff, "This isn't good."

* * *

Yellow, Blue, Green, and Black Star Rangers regroup among dissipating smoke.

"Alright, the Greyids' gone," Green Star Ranger says.

"Now let's go," Blue Star Ranger states.

"You got it," Green Star Ranger says.

"No, you don't."

The four Star Rangers turn to see on a platform, looking down at them, is Kaosling, holding a staff, which resembles a large arrow, with the top of the staff designed to resemble a small bow.

"You won't be leaving this place in one piece," Kaosling threats.

Yellow Star Ranger starts to look nervous, "I don't know who that is, but I can just feel the evil from him.

"I don't care who he is," Blue Star Ranger starts to charge and then jumps and flips up to the platform. "We don't have time for you!"

The other three Star Rangers start to run after their friend.

"Hikaru, wait up!" Black Star Ranger calls out.

Kaosling blocks a hand strike from Blue Star Ranger, pushing his hand away. Kaosling then delivers a powerful push with his free hand, knocking Blue Star Ranger off the platform.

Blue Star Ranger lands hard.

"Hikaru!" Black Star Ranger yells.

Kaosling jump down with the other three Star Rangers form a half circle around him. Kaosling strikes with his staff, sending a powerful strike at Green and Yellow Star Rangers, forcing them back. Black Star Ranger runs up to the turning Kaosling, who uses his staff to block an attack from Black Star Ranger, twists his arm down, and then strikes him with the staff. Black Star Ranger forces back couple steps with sparks flying off his suit.

Yellow Star Ranger rolls under an attack, but Kaosling uses the bottom of his staff to flips Green Star Ranger.

"Watch out!" Yellow Star Ranger screams.

Yellow Star Ranger manages to crawl over to the fallen Green Star Ranger, and uses hers own body to shield hers friend from a staff strike from Kaosling.

Before Kaosling can tries another staff strike, Blue Star Ranger jumps at him, "Get away from them!"

Kaosling spins around to avoid Blue Star Ranger's barehanded claw strike. Kaosling then jumps up

"This had been amusing," He lands on a platform and holds his staff horizontal. "But its time to end this game."

Kaosling then points his staff at his enemies, as the staff glows purple, and forms from yellow energy a bow's arc at the front of the staff, and several energy arrows stretch to the bottom of the staff, where his other hand is.

Kaosling then "releases" the energy arrows, which turns purple, and blasts the four Star Rangers, causing huge explosions and knocks them off their feet.

Kaosling then proceeds to fire more energy arrows, with the Star Rangers starting to run away from his attacks, jumping over boxes, as energy arrows continue to strike and erupting explosions.

"We need to get out of here!" Yellow Star Ranger aims hers Gauntlet Morpher.

"StarZords, activate!" all four yells.

Explosions erupt around the Star Rangers, as they become surrounded in giant Star Globes, when then flies up and connects to their Zords, as they appear over the horizon.

Kaosling holds his staff to his side, as he watches, "You won't get far, Rangers. I know where you are going."

* * *

Hikari, Kenneth, Al, and Goldex are walking through the rock quarry, passing by a large mountain on one side.

"According to my interior GPS, we're an hour away from the base," Goldex says.

"Goldex, I really don't need to hear that," Hikari tells him.

"There you are!"

The group looks up to see Nathaniel sliding down a steep hill and approaches them.

"Wait, are you Nathaniel Smith from the Center City Base?" Hikari asks.

"Yeah, and... you must be Hikaru's sister, right?" Nathaniel realizes.

"Yeah, what're you doing here?"

"Well the base detected your jump ship, so I came to retrieve you," Nathaniel lies.

"You did?" Al's surprised.

"According to the files I have on EDU personnel, you're in charge of the Center City base," Goldex remembers. "Would a job like that be beneath you?"

"He's right," Hikari agrees. "You should've send a squad of soldiers, or at least my brother's team."

"With the alien invasion, we all have to take unusual jobs," Nathaniel starts to walk in the opposite direction. "Now, let's go."

"Wait, the base is this way," Kenneth says.

Nathaniel turns to face the group, "I know, but the base isn't currently secure, besides I have a special mission for you four."

"The base isn't secure?" Hikari becomes worried. "What about Hikaru, is he's okay?"

"Listen, I know you all were assigned to different bases, but I still outrank you," Nathaniel tells them.

Neil arrives on the top of the steep hill to see Nathaniel with the group.

"And I need you to follow my orders and come with me," Nathaniel continues.

"No they don't!" Neil jumps down and kicks Nathaniel, forcing him away from the group. Neil lands in front of them, taking a fighting stance..

"Neil?" Hikari remembers him. "What's going on?!"

Nathaniel rolls his eyes, and sigh, "I was so close, but very well."

Nathaniel becomes covers in dark energy, as his clothes change and he's once again Nebulas, "I guess the direct approach will do."

Nebulas throws a dark sphere at the group, with Neil fires his Gauntlet Morpher at the dark sphere, causing a large explosion in front of him. With the smoke clears, Neil is in his Ranger suit.

"What in the..." Kenneth's surprised.

Red Star Ranger looks over his shoulder at the group, "You need to get to the base."

"Neil..." Hikari starts.

"Go!" Red Star Ranger yells.

The group starts to run pass the steep hill, as Red Star Ranger looks back ahead.

"I guess I don't need them now, anyway," Nebulas says.

"This won't end the way you want," Red Star Ranger says.

Nebulas bows slightly, "I doubt it."

Nebulas throws another dark sphere, with Red Star Ranger just walk pass the explosion the attack caused. Red Star Ranger jumps up and launches into a corkscrew kick, which Nebulas barely dodges. Red Star Ranger lands and fires a back elbow, which Nebulas catches, pulls back, and then kicks him in the chest. Red Star Ranger manages to pull free and performs a roundhouse kick, knocking Nebulas back couple feet.

Nebulas fires a dark sphere at Red Star Ranger, hitting him in the chest and sending him onto his back. Red Star Ranger looks up to see Nebulas, with a smile, slowly walks toward him.

Suddenly, couple blasts hitting the ground in front of Nebulas, who is forced back couple steps. Nebulas looks up to see the other four Star Rangers, with their Gauntlet Morphers trained on him, as they run over to Red Star Ranger, and Blue Star Ranger helps his friend to his feet.

"Good to see you guys okay," Red Star Ranger says."

"Maybe," Green Star Ranger approaches Red Star Ranger. "I think we might be in big trouble."

At that moment, purple energy arrows hit the ground surround all six of them, causing huge explosions as they're launched into the air, with the five Star Rangers' suits glowing.

All of them land hard, with the Rangers demorphed.

They look up to see Kaosling approaching them.

"You all in trouble," Kaosling says.

Unaware to any of them, Hikari, Kenneth, Al and Goldex are lying on the top of the steep hill to watch the entire scene.

"It's Hikaru," Hikari realizes.

Hikari starts to get up, but Kenneth grabs hers arm to stop her, "Wait, you can't go down there."

"My brothers and friends are in trouble, I gotta help them," Hikari tells him.

Goldex looks ahead at the path on the mountain, where a large boulder rests next to a log.

"But we unarmed," Al explains.

"We're still EDU, we have to help them somehow," Hikari adds.

"Yeah, but how?" Kenneth asks.

"Actually, I have an idea," Goldex interjects.

Kaosling walks up to Nebulas, as the unmorphed Rangers return to their feet.

"What are you doing here?!" Nebulas commands. "I gave a strict order not to leave the Emirate."

"I have enough of your constant failures without results," Kaosling tells him. "I will show you how a true warrior destroys his enemies."

"Do you have any idea of who you're talking to," Nebulas tells him.

Kaosling places the top of his staff against Nebulas' chest, "A fallen man, if you don't get out of my face."

Nebulas backs up, angrily, "This is not over."

Nebulas disappears out of dark energy.

"Soon, it will be," Kaosling says.

On the path, Al and Goldex jams one end of the large log under the boulder. Hikari and Kenneth are watching.

"You sure this will work?" Hikari asks.

"Of course the physic is sound," Goldex explains.

"Yeah," Al tries to push down the other end of the log. "We just have to push it."

Kenneth turns away to see couple Greyids are approaching them, "Hum, we got a problem."

The other three turn to see the Greyids. Hikari stands beside Kenneth and takes a fighting stance, "Keep on working on that, Kenneth and I'll handle this."

Kenneth takes a fighting stance, "Yeah, right."

Hikari delivers two kicks, forcing a Greyid back, before turns and back kicks it.

Kenneth grabs a Greyid's attacking arm, and struggle with it, before he manages to flip it onto its back.

A third Greyid, jumps from the side of the mountain, and lands on Kenneth's back, with Kenneth grabs its arms, which had grasp onto his shoulder, trying to get the Greyid off.

Hikari sees Kenneth's struggle, before starts to turn. "Down!"

Kenneth quickly bends down, allowing Hikari to kicks the Greyid off Kenneth and lands on a large rock which sticks out of the ground. The Greyid returns to its feet, as Kenneth and Hikari stands on the rock, before noticing that the Greyid is right in front of the log which Al and Goldex are still working on.

Kenneth and Hikari look at each other for a second before they both kick the Greyid, sending it flying and onto the log, forcing the boulder to roll off the hill and towards Kaosling.

"What in the world!" Kaosling notices the boulder.

The boulder slams into Kaosling, blowing up a dust cloud, that leaves the badly damaged boulder.

"Alright!" Hikari yells.

"Yeah!" Kenneth joins her.

"Oh yeah!" Al exclaims.

"Ah yeah!" Goldex adds.

The unmorphed Rangers look up at the path to see the group.

"Hikari?" Hikaru notices his sister.

Suddenly, the boulder blows apart, leaving Kaosling standing and angry.

"Nice try," Kaosling starts to swing his staff. "But not good enough!"

Kaosling swings his staff, sending a large purple energy arrow at the group.

"NO!" Hikaru yells.

A large explosion throws the group off the mountain.

* * *

Meanwhile in the base's command center, Rollings, a clipboard in hand, starts to walk pass the case containing the other four Star Globes, when the Star Globes start to glow. Rollings, who had started to walk pass, turns back and watches, as the four Gauntlet Morphers disappear, and the four Star Globes speedy flies out of the command center.

* * *

Hikari, Kenneth, Al, and Goldex are falling through the air, when suddenly the four Star Globes fly at them, and they becomes surrounded by giant Star Globes, which slowly floats to the ground. Upon touching the ground, the Star Globes disappear, leaving the group, each wearing a Gauntlet Morpher and holding a Star Globe, very confused.

The unmorphed Rangers run over to them, with Hikaru immediately go to Hikari.

"Hikari, are you okay?" Hikaru asks his sister.

"Yeah, we all fine, but what's going..." Hikari holds up hers Star Globe. "And what are theses?"

"They're Star Globes, and they choose you," Laira explains.

"Choose... us?" Kenneth surprised.

"It's a long story," Neil starts. "Right now, we need to know if you are willing to fight with us, to protect the universe."

"The universe?" Kenneth have some trouble following.

"You know I am," Hikari gives hers answer.

"I'm in, if Al is," Goldex says.

"Count me in," Al responds.

"Yeah, me too," Kenneth says.

"Good, then follow ours lead," Neil tells them.

"To your destruction," Kaosling adds.

The group of nine walks over to stand side by side.

"Increasing your number by four will not matter, because..." Kaosling spreads out his arms, as a large group of Greyids and Majoroids appears behind him. "My army will remain bigger."

"We don't need an army to beat you," Neil says. "It's Morphin' Time!"

Neil places his Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher and presses it forward.

_"Lion Star!"_

Hikari spins the outer shell of hers Star Globe, which reveals an eagle, places it on hers Gauntlet Morpher and presses it forward.

_"Eagle Star!"_

Kenneth spins the outer shell of his Star Globe, which reveals a scorpion, places it on his Gauntlet Morpher and presses it forward.

_"Scorpion Star!"_

Goldex spins the outer shell of his Star Globe, which reveals a balance scale, places it on his Gauntlet Morpher and presses it forward.

_"Balance Star!"_

Al spins the outer shell of his Star Globe, which reveals a snake head, places it on his Gauntlet Morpher and presses it forward.

_"Snake Star!"_

The nine then pull down the trigger grip at the back of their Gauntlet Morphers and grabs it.

"Star Force, Descent!"

Neil, Hikaru, Davis, Laira, and Alexis morph.

Hikari pulls the trigger, which shoots out a pink five-pointed star. Hikari lowers hers arms, as the star, with a trail of pink energy, flies at Hikari's chest, with the pink energy forms hers Ranger suit. Then the eagle image overlaps atop Hikari's head, as hers Ranger helmet forms. Pink Star Ranger takes a fighting stance.

Kenneth pulls the trigger, which shoots out a orange five-pointed star. Kenneth lowers his arms, as the star, with a trail of orange energy, flies at Kenneth's chest, with the orange energy forms his Ranger suit. Then the scorpion image overlaps atop Kenneth's head, as his Ranger helmet forms. Orange Star Ranger takes a fighting stance.

Goldex pulls the trigger, which shoots out a gold five-pointed star. Goldex lowers his arms, as the star, with a trail of gold energy, flies at Goldex's chest, with the gold energy forms his Ranger suit. Then the balance scale image overlaps atop Goldex's head, as his Ranger helmet forms. Gold Star Ranger takes a fighting stance.

Al pulls the trigger, which shoots out a silver five-pointed star. Al lowers his arms, as the star, with a trail of silver energy, flies at Al's chest, with the silver energy forms his Ranger suit. Then the snake head image overlaps atop Al's head, as his Ranger helmet forms. Silver Star Ranger takes a fighting stance.

The nine Star Rangers stand shoulder to shoulder.

The lion Star Globe image appears behind Red Star Ranger, as he takes a fighting stance.

"Call upon the Lion Star! Star Force, Red Ranger!"

The scorpion Star Globe image appears behind Orange Star Ranger, as he takes a fighting stance.

"Call upon the Scorpion Star! Star Force, Orange Ranger!"

The wolf Star Globe image appears behind Blue Star Ranger, as he takes a fighting stance.

"Call upon the Wolf Star! Star Force, Blue Ranger!"

The balance Star Globe image appears behind Gold Star Ranger, as he takes a fighting stance.

"Call upon the Balance Star! Star Force, Gold Ranger!"

The bull Star Globe image appears behind Black Star Ranger, as he takes a fighting stance.

"Call upon the Bull Star! Star Force, Black Ranger!"

The snake Star Globe image appears behind the Silver Star Ranger, as he takes a fighting stance.

"Call upon the Snake Star! Star Force, Silver Ranger!"

The chameleon Star Globe image appears behind Green Star Ranger, as she takes a fighting stance.

"Call upon the Chameleon Star! Star Force, Green Ranger!"

The eagle Star Globe image appears behind Pink Star Ranger, as she takes a fighting stance.

"Call upon the Eagle Star! Star Force, Pink Ranger!"

The swordfish Star Globe image appears behind Yellow Star Ranger, as she takes a fighting stance.

"Call upon the Swordfish Star! Star Force, Yellow Ranger!"

Red Star Ranger extends his arms out, "Defenders of the universe." Red Star Ranger draws a circle in the air with a finger. "United!"

All nine Star Rangers take fighting stances together.

"Power Rangers Star Force!"

All nine Star Rangers stand side by side, as Red Star Ranger shoots an arm forward, "Alright, Rangers. Let's do this!"

"Destroy them!" Kaosling orders.

The Star Rangers charge forward as blasts are shoot at them, with huge explosions go off behind them. The Rangers start returning fire with their Gauntlet Morphers.

Greyids start to run pass Kaosling, "You will not win this."

Blue Star Ranger attaches the folded dual-edged blade to his Star Defender's handle, "Star Claw!"

Blue Star Ranger jumps at a Majoroid, jumping off it, as Orange Star Ranger slashes a Greyid with a Star Defender configuration with the thin blade extended from the Star Defender, and the blue and silver blade attached to the top.

"Star Spear!" Orange Star Ranger calls.

Blue Star Ranger slashes at a Greyid's legs with his Star Claw.

Orange Star Ranger strikes at a Majoroid with the Star Spear, "This is incredible!" Orange Star Ranger waves around his weapon and slashes at a Greyid. "I never felt so powerful."

Gold Star Ranger shoots at a Greyid with his Star Defender, which has the dual-edge blade attached to the front port, "Tell me about it." Gold Star Ranger shoots at another Greyids. "And this Star Crossbow's output is off the charts."

Black Star Ranger pushes back a Greyid with his Star Axe, before striking at it, "Stays focus."

"Hard to, especially how awesome this Star Scythe is," Silver Star Ranger strikes at a Greyid with his Star Defender configuration, which has the thin blade pulled out, and the blue and silver blade attached to the top, with the top half of the blade twisted down.

Pink Star Ranger, using the wings on hers suit's back, fly through the air above several Greyids and a Majoroid, as she fires with hers Gauntlet Morpher and the unaltered Star Defender, "I don't believe these powers allowed me to fly!

Yellow Star Ranger and Green Star Ranger block attacks from two Greyids using their respective Star Rapier and Star Striker.

"She's definitely enjoying hers Star Blaster," Yellow Star Ranger comments.

Red Star Ranger runs alongside a hill's side, striking at couple Greyid with his Star Saber as he passes.

Red Star Ranger strikes at a Majoroid, who blocks with his weapon, "Let's finish this up!"

Red Star Ranger pushes the Majoroid back, before spins around, deliver a powerful strike at the circle of Greyids that surrounded him, causing them to fall down in large explosions.

Two Greyids are thrown back from powerful strikes, then a large number of Greyids and Majoroids explode around the other eight Star Rangers.

Silver Star Ranger looks ahead, "I don't believe we're winning."

Kaosling stabs the bottom of his staff on the ground, "Fool, the only thing you accomplished is testing my patience!" Kaosling then holds out his staff, aiming it at the Star Rangers, with the top glowing purple. "And my patience is at its end!"

Purple bolts start shoot out of Kaosling's staff, causing explosions around the Star Rangers, "And so are you." Kaosling starts to relax his staff, when he looks ahead. "What?!"

The Star Rangers, leading by Red Star Ranger, start to run out of the dust clouds.

Kaosling uses his staff to deflect a saber strike from Red Star Ranger, before blocking an attack from Yellow Star Ranger. He then spins around, striking with his staff, forcing Red, Yellow, and Orange Star Rangers back.

Kaosling then blocks another Star Striker attack with his staff, when Blue Star Ranger jumps over Yellow Star Ranger. Upon landing behind Kaosling, Blue Star Ranger tries to strike with his Star Claw, but Kaosling catches it with his free hand, and holds back Blue Star Ranger's grabbed arm.

"Fools, I laid waste to the Sagittarius System," Kaosling throws the two Rangers to the side couple steps, before using his staff to throw back Yellow Star Ranger. "I destroyed powerful warriors without breaking a sweet." Kaosling throws Blue Star Ranger away. "You can't hope to beat me!"

"Guess again!" shout both Pink and Green Star Rangers.

Pink Star Ranger is flying, while holding Green Star Ranger's hand with hers own, and the two are using their free hands to fire their respective Star Blaster and Gauntlet Morpher.

Explosions erupt around Kaosling.

"You fight on your own!" Gold, Black, and Silver Star Rangers say in unison.

The blades on Gold, Black, and Silver Star Rangers' weapons are glowing, before Black and Silver Star Ranger throw powerful strikes and Gold Star Ranger fires a powerful bolt, all hitting Kaosling, who tries and fails to block with his staff, causing the staff to fall out of his hands.

"Scorpion Striker Tail!" The scorpion tail on Orange Star Ranger's suit stretches and wraps around Kaosling, pinning his arms down.

Orange Star Ranger spins around, spinning Kaosling around with him.

"But we fight together!" Red Star Ranger jumps pass Kaosling during his second spin, striking him with his Star Saber, as Orange Star Ranger releases him.

Kaosling falls down, as Red Star Ranger lands.

Red Star Ranger turns around and pumps a fist into the air, "And because of that..."

The other eight Star Rangers surround Kaosling with Red Star Ranger.

"We can't lose!" All nine Star Rangers yell.

Kaosling looks around at his enemies, "Your teamwork pales to my power!"

"I won't bet on that!" Red Star Ranger tells him.

All nine Star Rangers pull back the Star Globes on their Gauntlet Morphers. They then all aim their Morphers at Kaosling.

"You won't..." Kaosling starts.

"United Universe Blast!" All nine Star Rangers fire simultaneous blasts, causing a large star imprint to appears under Kaosling, and a bright lights erupt from the imprint.

"Beat me!"

Finally a large explosion dissipates the lights, leaving Kaosling lying down on top of the large imprint, with electric run around his body.

Suddenly, the ground under Kaosling erupts, as the burst of earth and dust cloud forces the Star Rangers back, as a large ship flies up.

* * *

Kaosling settles in his Gear Destroyer cockpit's seat, in front of an odd control console.

"I'm not done, Rangers," Kaosling grabs the console's handles. "Not by a long shot!"

* * *

The nine Star Rangers regroup as they grab the Star Globes on their Gauntlet Morphers.

"Neither are we," Red Star Ranger states.

The Star Rangers pull their Star Globes to the side, before aiming their Gauntlet Morphers down.

* * *

"StarZords, activate!"

Pink Star Ranger is surround in a giant Star Globe, as it turns to the side and attach to the back of a giant eagle robot and the eagle image appear behinds it.

Orange Star Ranger is surround in a giant Star Globe, as it turn to the side and attach to the back of a giant scorpion robot and the scorpion image appears behind it.

Silver Star Ranger is surround in a giant Star Globe, as it turns to the side and attach to the back of a giant snake-head robot, with the mouth's split open and turns, becoming a humanoid robot and the snake image appears behind it.

Gold Star Ranger is surround in a giant Star Globe, as it attaches to a giant machine with two balance pans on each side. The machine then spins, turns into a humanoid robot with the pans as shields and the balance scale appears behind it.

* * *

Onboard, Emirate's bridge, Nebulas looks at a screen intensely.

"If the Rangers lose, I will have to face Kaosling," Nebulas starts. "If the Rangers win, I will have to face the Emperor."

Dracon looks over Nebulas' shoulder, "Sound like either way, you can't win."

Nebulas angrily glares at Dracon, who backs off, before returns his attention to the screen.

* * *

Lion, Gold Balance, Silver Snake, Eagle, and Swordfish StarZords are flying from Earth into space, as the other StarZords fly around the Gear Destroyer, and some Saucer-Crafts, as it fires lasers.

* * *

"By fighting me, you have sealed your fate," Kaosling threats.

* * *

"You're wrong, Kaosling. By threatening others..." Red Star Ranger begins.

"You have sealed your fate!" all nine Star Rangers claim.

All nine StarZords star firing lasers, blasting apart the Saucer-Crafts and hitting the Gear Destroyer.

* * *

"No!" Kaosling yells.

* * *

The StarZords fly around the Gear Destroyer, blasting it as they go.

"This can't be happening!" Kaosling calls from within the Gear Destroyer.

"Alright, guys. Let's bring it together," Red Star Ranger pulls his Star Globe to the side, before flips the grip and grabs it. "Zords combine!"

* * *

The Scorpion StarZord connects to the right arm port, Bull StarZord connects to the left arm port, Chameleon StarZord connects to the right leg port, and Wolf StarZord connects to the left leg port.

"Star Force Megazord, ready!" Red, Orange, Black, Green, and Blue Star Rangers call.

* * *

Star Force Megazord stands before the Gear Destroyer, which has explosions rage off it.

* * *

"I will destroy you, Rangers!" Kaosling promises.

* * *

"Scorpion Laser!" Orange Star Ranger calls.

A powerful laser shoots from the tip of the stinger on the Scorpion Arm, blasting the Gear Destroyer.

"Let's go, Bull Blast!" Black Star Ranger calls.

Powerful blasts are shooting from the horns on the Bull Arm, with both attacks blasting the Gear Destroyer.

"Keep at it!" Black Star Ranger instructs.

"Right!" Orange Star Ranger responds.

Both attacks continue to blast the Gear Destroyers, as the explosions worsen.

* * *

"This isn't possible!" Kaosling starts screaming.

* * *

"Let's end this!" Red Star Ranger pulls back the Star Globe on his Morpher, and flips down the trigger.

All nine Star Rangers aim their Gauntlet Morphers, as their Star Globe cockpits glow brightly, Star Force Megazord aims both arms, and a large star symbol appears behind it and the StarZords.

"United Universe Final Blast!" Nine blasts shoot from the Zords, blasting the Gear Destroyer, as explosions erupt around it.

* * *

Explosions rage around the cockpit.

"This can't be happening! I am the great General Kaosling!"

* * *

"I can't lose!" Kaosling is heard from within the Gear Destroyer, as it is consumed in large explosions.

The Star Force Megazord rests its arms, as the other four StarZords continue to hover next to it.

"The universe is under Ranger protection," Red Star Ranger says.

* * *

Hikari, Kenneth, Al, and Goldex approach the front of the base's command center, with the first three wear the modified uniforms with their respective colored star on the arm patch. Neil, Laira, Hikaru, Davis, Alexis, and Rollings are at the front of the room.

"I now officially welcomes you to the Star Force," Neil says.

The four look at each themselves, especially their Morphers.

"This is so hard to believe," Hikari says.

"I have to agree," Laira starts. "This, a united Star Force, is always the plan, but after everything, I thought this day will never come."

"So now what?" Alexis asks.

"That is a good question," Neil comments.

"Yeah, the Star Force is meant to defend the entire universe," Laira mentions.

"I know, but we don't have a space faring ship, and I'm not comfortable leaving Earth unprotected with the Emirate here," Neil says.

A soldier at one of the smaller monitors look up at the group, "General, the long range scanners are online, and we detected something, but the signal appeared scrambled."

"The signal's scrambled?" Rollings asks.

Kenneth walks over to the monitor, "May I?"

"Hum, yessir," the soldier responds.

Kenneth gives a small smile, before he seats down at the monitor and starts typing, "I don't think the signal is intently scrambled, look like just some atmosphere interference and a solar flare.

"You're very familiar with the scanners," Rollings notices. 

"It where I was stationed at the France base," Kenneth explains.

"I thought scanner duties was only for trainees," Hikari says.

"Yeah, we were undermanned, so we have to do unusual jobs," Kenneth finishes typing. "There, done. Wait, it's the Emirate."

"What, are they re-positioning to attack?" Neil asks.

"No, it flying through the atmosphere," Kenneth looks up at the group. "They're leaving Earth's orbit."


	6. Chase into Space

_"A powerful Empire is targeting the universe for complete conquest, with no one able to stop them. Until nine brave warriors are chosen by the stars themselves to save the entire universe. They are the Power Rangers Star Force!"_

* * *

In EDU Center City base's command center, Kenneth types in front of one of the smaller monitors.

"The Emirate..." Kenneth realizes. "It's leaving Earth's orbit."

Kenneth looks up at the rest of the unmorphed Rangers and General Rollings.

"What?" Neil asks.

"Could they be planning on blasting the entire plant?" Davis wonders.

"I don't think so," Kenneth returns his attention to the monitor, as he types some more. "It look like the Emirate is heading into deep space."

"They're leaving? Hikaru looks to Laira. "But why?"

"I don't know," Laira walks away couple steps as she's thinking. "I have never heard of the Empire leaving a planet before conquering it or stripping it of its resources."

"Wait, something is entering our atmosphere," Kenneth says.

Laira spins back around, as everyone's attention returns to Kenneth.

"The Emirate's now returning?" Neil's confused.

"No, its something else," Kenneth notes. "Its trajectory made it looked like it moves from around Mars."

"If we detected it now, then it mustn't been cloaked," Rolling realizes. "So why we didn't detected earlier?"

"Its must've been operated on low power, so we can't detected it," Al guesses.

"And so can't the Empire?" Neil adds.

"What?" Hikaru asks.

"I think it traveled around Mars so the Emirate can't seen it when they left," Neil theorizes.

"So it not the Empire, then what is it?" Davis asks.

"What a minute," Laira rushes to Kenneth and looks at the monitor over his shoulder. She types couple keys. "That energy signal..." She smiles. "Its here."

Laira starts to run toward the exit.

"What here?" Neil asks.

Laira stops at the exit, and continues to smile, "Come and see."

Laira quickly leaves, with Neil leads the rest of the Rangers and Rollings out.

* * *

The entire group exits the building to see a large ship with a narrow front section and a large star on the front with color stripes on the sides. Most of the group looks up in awe and amazement, with Laira, still smiling, turns around with hers arms stretch outward.

"Rangers," Laira starts. "I like to introduce the Star Voyager."

* * *

"Chase into Space"

* * *

"Rangers," Laira starts. "I like to introduce the Star Voyager."

"The Star Voyager?" Hikaru asks.

Al walks up to the large ship, "It's incredible. Who built it?"

"It was constructed by the Resistance, including my parents," Laira explains.

"Why hadn't the crew come out yet?" Hikari wonders.

"I have scanned the Star Voyager," Goldex states. "There is no lifeforms onboard."

"There weren't be," Laira tells him. "Someone in the Resistance must send here."

"Ah, remote control," Goldex remarks.

Laira turns to face the Star Voyager, "It was designed to be the mobile base for the Star Force."

Davis steps forward, "With something like this, we could chase after the Emirate."

"Yeah, and be real Defenders of the Universe," Alexis adds.

"Finally, going into space," Hikari says.

As the rest of the group admires the Star Voyager, Rollings notices that Neil seems to be in deep thought.

* * *

Neil stands in front of the base's command center, staring at the large monitor which shows the Star Voyager outside the building. Rollings walks up to Neil, who doesn't look away.

"Everyone is getting ready to board the Star Voyager," Rollings informs him.

"I'm not sure about this," Neil says.

"I hadn't been on it, but the Voyager seems to be a solid ship," Rollings says.

"That not it."

Rollings gives a small grin, "I know, Neil."

Neil turns to face Rollings, "I don't like the idea of leaving Earth unprotected. The Emirate might've left, but the Empire could still send more ships."

"Remember Neil, the EDU was formed to protect the Earth from such threats," Rollings points out. "We might be down to one base, which just has its systems start back up, but we not defenseless.

Neil looks down, "I know...

"There more."

Neil looks back up at General Rollings, "I'm concerns, about my friends' safety."

"Yeah, because the last couple weeks had been very safe," Rollings jokes.

"Here on Earth is different," Neil starts. "Going out into space, where we face who knows what that might try and destroy us." Neil looks back at the Star Voyager's image, "Even Laira admitted she don't know everything that the Empire could be capable of."

"But is living with the unknown is a part of living life?" Rollings asks.

Neil turns back to Rollings, "I just don't know if I can keep everyone safe."

"Neil, remember, your friends, your team, are the best for a reason," Rollings tells him. "And not just for EDU, but they are worthy for the Star Globes, right?" He places a hand on Neil's shoulder. "You just have to trust your friends are able to take care of themselves."

"Yeah," Neil looks back at the monitor. "I hope you're right."

* * *

Outside, Kenneth stands in front of the Star Voyager, which has it front opened into an angled gangplank leading into a hangar bay, holding a duffel bag.

Hikari approaches Kenneth holding a similar duffel bag, "You're okay?"

Kenneth becomes aware of Hikari's presence, "Hum, yeah, its just. Everything that happened, that about to happen, it's a lot to take in." Kenneth looks over to Hikari, "It also hard to believe."

"I agreed," Hikari says, as she and Kenneth start to walk up to the Star Voyager, "I been hoping for this day for so long. For a chance to go into space to find Hiroshi." Hikari and Kenneth start to walk on the gangplank. "I don't believe this is actually happening."

Kenneth and Hikari are entering the ship's hangar bay.

"Who's Hiroshi..." Kenneth starts to ask, when he notices the Cruiser, with its door opened, off to the side of the hangar bay, with Al and Goldex next to it. "You're bringing the Cruiser?"

"It is a jump ship, could come in handy," Goldex tells him. "Our Zords' cockpits are kinda cramped."

"But is it safe?" Hikari asks. "It after all kept on crashing."

"Don't worry about the Cruiser, it just need some elbow grease," Al pats the side of the Cruiser, with the door falls off. Al becomes slight nervous as he looks down at the door. "I can fix that."

* * *

Little bit later, all nine unmorphed Rangers enter the Star Voyager's bridge, to find two levels, with a row of consoles run alongside the rounded walls and another console at the end of the top level, with chairs at random points in front of consoles, and stairs leading down on both sides of the top level's console. At the front of the bridge are two large screens.

"This place is a construction and mechanical masterpiece," Al states.

Goldex looks at Kenneth, "Should I be insulted?"

Kenneth shrugs his shoulders.

"You don't know the half of it," Laira steps down the stairs. "The Star Voyager was designed so that, at its most basics, it could be pilot by a single person.

"In that case, I'll take the controls," Hikari walks down the stairs, with Alexis watches.

"Just because your Ranger form has wings?" Alexis joking asks.

Hikari turns as she continues back up to the front of the bridge, "Funny, but I got top marks in all pilot tests." Hikari turns and seats at the console, which has two joysticks sticking out of it. Hikari starts to type at the console, "Although it is a big coincidence."

"It no coincidence," Laira starts. "The Star Globes that chose us, partly because our skills and abilities. Every warrior in the Eagle Star System has wings with incredible flying and sharpshooting skills."

"You said something like that before," Davis remembers.

Kenneth walks down the stairs, "Is that why my suit has a... Scorpion Striker Tail?

"Yeah, warriors in the Scorpion System has those and they are incredible skilled and powerful warriors," Laira explains.

Kenneth's slightly embarrassed, "Hum, yeah sure..."

Neil approaches Hikari, "Alright, Hikari. Let's take off."

"Yes Neil," Hikari presses a button, as the bridge rocks for a second, and then slowly pulls back the joysticks.

"Hey look," Hikaru notices the screen.

The others look at the screen showing what is currently in front of the Star Voyager, which is Rollings and a bunch of soldiers and guards, all of whom are saluting.

"We won't let you down, sir," Neil says.

* * *

The Star Voyager slowly turns around in midair and then flies toward the sky before, it flies away from Earth and into space.

* * *

Hikari relaxes hers hands on the joysticks, "We had escaped Earth's orbit." Hikari turns away from the console to face Neil. "So where are we going?"

"You know that's a good question, we never discussed it before," Hikaru realizes.

"Yeah, the Star Force is meant to free the universe from the Empire," Laira says. "But I have no idea where to start. The Resistance isn't as big as it was."

Neil looks down for a moment before looks over to Kenneth, "Kenneth, do you remembers the trajectory the Emirate was taking?"

"Hum, yeah, I do, sir," Kenneth answers.

Neil gives a slight smile, "No need to call me "sir"."

"You want to go after Nebulas?" Davis asks.

"We don't know where to start, but we do know that Nebulas will start trouble," Neil says before turns back to Kenneth. "See if you can find the Emirate and plot an interception course."

"Yes sir... Neil," Kenneth corrects himself.

Laira points to the section of consoles to the right side of the lower level, "The scanners are over here."

"I'll help with the calculations," Goldex offers.

Kenneth and Goldex go over to the console. At that moment, Alexis notices a handful of Star Globes on top of the tall level's console.

"Hey, are those more Star Globes?" Alexis asks.

Laira notices them too, "Oh, the Resistance must have found more Star Globes before sending the Star Voyager." 

Hikari gets up from the chair, "Any more Rangers and this ship gonna get crowded.

"Oh no, our Star Globes give Ranger powers and summon StarZords, but these Star Globes can't," Laira explains. "They only give other abilities."

Al picks up a Star Globe, "Like what?"

"I'm not sure, although the Star Globes' name might give a hint," Laira tells him.

"Ya' got it!" Goldex exclaims.

Everyone looks to Kenneth and Goldex.

"You found the Emirate?" Neil asks.

"Yes, hum, Neil, we plotted a course that will takes us alongside some uninhabitable planets," Kenneth reports.

"Will it takes some time to catch up?" Neil asks.

"Well, yeah..." Kenneth answers.

"But don't worry, we'll get to them before they pass the planets," Goldex assures.

"At least we'll have time to familiar ourselves with the Voyager," Davis says.

Alexis grabs the Star Globe out of Al's hand, before spins the Globe, revealing an image of a ram's head, "And have time to test out these Star Globes."

Alexis places the Star Globe on hers Gauntlet Morpher.

_"Ram Star."_

Alexis grabs hers Morpher's trigger grip.

"You should it's a good idea to do that in here..." Neil starts.

Suddenly, Alexis accidentally pulls the trigger, fires a blast at Kenneth, who glows for a second.

"Kenneth, you're okay?" Davis asks.

Kenneth looks up at Davis, sheepish nods, before falls backward into Goldex's arms, fully asleep.

"And there goes one of our navigators," Hikari says.

"Perhaps we should test the others in the ship's gym," Laira suggests.

The human and awake Rangers nod their heads in agreement.

* * *

Inside the Emirate's unknown chamber, Nebulas knees in front of a hologram of the Emperor.

"Emperor, if you give me some more time I can conquer Earth for you," Nebulas starts. "The only reason I hadn't yet, was because of Kaosling's interference."

"I told you, Nebulas," Emperor Novalis reminds him. "Earth is no longer your concern."

"But Emperor, why leave Earth be? You never abandoned a world before."

"You dare question me!" Emperor Novalis bellows, causing Nebulas to recoil. "You failed me enough, don't make me regret my... 'compassion' of the past."

Nebulas, still on one knee, bows, "Yes my... Emperor."

"Now continue as you ordered. Our forces on the planets I told you to visit are awaiting your inspection."

"Yes, Emperor," Nebulas says.

The hologram disappears, and as soon as it does, Nebulas slams his fist into the ground.

* * *

Nebulas enters the hall to see Dracon approaching.

"Nebulas, how your meeting with the Emperor went?" Dracon asks, with Nebulas slowly looks at Dracon, angrily. "Not well, then?"

"What do you want?" Nebulas asks, clearly still angry.

"Right, on our current trajectory and speed, we should arrive at our destination within four planetary rotations," Dracon reports.

Nebulas and Dracon start to walk down the hall.

"Is there's anything else?" Nebulas asks.

"No, there isn't."

Then a Majoroid approaches the pair, "Sirs, we had detected a ship exiting Earth's orbit."

Nebulas glances at Dracon, "Incompetence..."

"What did I do?" The Majoroid watches as Nebulas and Dracon walk away.

* * *

Nebulas and Dracon enter the bridge to see a screen showing the Star Voyager flies through space.

"Its must be the Rangers," Nebulas realizes, then he types at the console, before looks up. "It's heading toward us." He grins, "Perfect, we can ambush them." Nebulas types some more.

"But the Emperor ordered us to inspect a series of planets," Dracon tells him.

"I know that, but if we bring him the Star Globes, the Emperor's anger will be calm," Nebulas turns away and starts to leave the bridge.

"Whatever you said," Dracon responds.

* * *

Neil, Hikaru, Davis, and Al are in the Star Voyager's large gym, which is nearly empty except for some exercise equipment around the walls. Alexis and Laira are just entering.

Al spins a Star Globe, revealing the image of a star inside a shield, and places it on his Gauntlet Morpher.

_"Shield Star."_

Hikaru spins a Star Globe, revealing the image of a crab, and places it on his Morpher.

_"Crab Star."_

Both Hikaru and Al pulls their triggers causing a large glowing energy shield to appears in front of Al, as large crab-like claws appear from Hikaru's arm. The claws grab the shield for a few second, doing no damage, before both energy constructs vanish.

"I got to admit," Hikaru removes the Crab Star Globe from his Morpher. "Theses are pretty cool."

"Yeah, we got shield, crab, ram..." Al points at Neil, who holds up a Star Globe.

"Telescope," Neil adds.

"Don't forget about fish," Alexis says.

Alexis and Laira approach the group, with Alexis holds up a Star Globe.

"Where you two disappeared to?" Davis asks.

"Alexis asked to see the kitchen," Laira explains.

"Well, we need to find out what that Star Globe do," Hikaru says.

"I already did," Alexis states.

Neil crosses arms, "Oh really? What?"

Alexis gives a slight smile, "Let me put it this way, I know what we're having for dinner."

After a short pause, the group starts laughing.

"Everyone better report to the bridge," Hikari's voice comes from the Gauntlet Morphers.

Neil holds up his Morpher, "Okay, Hikari, we're on the way."

Neil nods his head to the exit, as the group starts to leave.

* * *

Neil's group enters the bridge, and walks down to the second level, with Hikari at the controls and Kenneth and Goldex at the console to the side.

"Oh, Kenneth, you're awake. I'm sorry about before," Alexis apologizes.

"Oh, hum, that's okay," Kenneth says. "No hard feelings."

'What's up, Hikari?" Neil asks.

"We should be approaching the Emirate, but nothing is appearing on the monitors," Hikari says.

"Could we had missed them?" Davis asks.

"I'm sure I got the trajectory right," Kenneth says.

"Agreed, and there no energy signal that suggest a wormhole or some other jumped in space," Goldex adds. "They should be here."

Neil looks at the empty space been shown on the screens, "Then there's no explanation, unless... they saw us coming!"

Suddenly, the bridge starts to shake violently, as the unmorphed Rangers try to brace themselves from falling down.

* * *

Saucer Crafts fly around the Star Voyager, blasting it.

* * *

"Where they came from?!" Davis yells.

"It looked like they were hiding behind those planets, and there's something else approaching," Kenneth explains.

Laira steps closer to the screens at the front of the bridge, "It's a Gear Destroyer. Just like the one that Kaosling piloted."

"Of course it wasn't the only one," Neil says.

"Neil, I don't think the Star Voyager's shields can handle an assault from a Gear Destroyer," Laira tells him. "If that thing gets into blaster range..."

"Then we're toast," Neil finishes hers thought.

"We need to destroy it before it gets that close," Davis realizes.

"Except I think it's a little crowded to summons our Zords in here," Hikaru says.

"There's a lift that can takes us to the Voyager's roof, our Ranger suits can protect us from the vacuum of space," Laira says. "We can summons our Zords up there."

"Perfect," Neil starts. "Laira, Davis, Hikaru, Alexis, with me, we'll take on the major of the attack force. The rest of you stay here, and hold down the fort."

Neil leads his chosen group out of the bridge, as Al goes over to a console on the other side, and Goldex goes back up the stairs to the console in the center.

* * *

Neil, Alexis, Davis, Laira, and Hikaru enter a small rounded area, closing the railing behind them. Laira presses a button on a small box connected to the railing. The platform they are standing on start to rise up. They then places their personal Star Globes on their Morphers, as the lift starts to take them out of sight.

"Star Force, Descent!"

* * *

A rounded door opens on the top of the Star Voyager, with the lift rises up from it, coming to a stop, with Red, Yellow, Black, Green, and Blue Star Rangers standing on it.

"Alright, Rangers, let get to work," Red Star Ranger tells his friends.

Suddenly a Saucer Craft flies over the Rangers, blasting the Star Voyager, and shaking it violently. The force of the blast pushes back Blue and Black Star Rangers, sending them flying over the railing.

"Davis! Hikaru!" Red Star Ranger almost grabs Blue Star Ranger's hand, but misses him by inches. He then watches as Blue and Black Star Ranger floats backward away from the Star Voyager.

Another blast shakes the Star Voyager, forcing the three Star Rangers on top to hold onto the railing.

Green Star Ranger holds up hers Gauntlet Morpher, "Davis, Hikaru, are you okay? Hey, can you read me!"

"Yeah, we're okay," Black Star Ranger responds over the Gauntlet Morpher. Red and Yellow Star Rangers look over to Green Star Ranger, who keeping hers Morpher up. "Though we been thrown for a loop."

"Don't worry about us," Blue Star Ranger also speaks from the Gauntlet Morpher. "We can still summon our Zords. We'll catch up to you."

Green Star Ranger lowers hers Morpher, as Yellow Star Ranger looks over to Red Star Ranger.

"Should we go after them?" Yellow Star Ranger asks.

Red Star Ranger closes a fist on the railing, "We have to trust they'll be fine." Red Star Ranger looks over to his friends. "Right now, we have to protect the Star Voyager."

Green and Yellow Star Rangers nod in agreement.

All three Star Rangers then push their Star Globes to the side.

* * *

"Chameleon StarZord, activate!"

"Swordfish StarZord, activate!"

"Lion StarZord, activate!"

* * *

Red Star Ranger pushes forward with his controls, "Let's go, Rangers!"

"Right behind you, Neil," Green Star Ranger says.

The Lion StarZord's claw slides up, allowing several missiles to fly out and blast three sets of Saucer Crafts. Lion StarZord then flies away from them.

* * *

The Star Voyager's bridge shakes violently again.

"At this rate, the shields gonna fail," Goldex realizes.

"The Saucer Crafts are moving too fast to trace them, we are hitting couple, but couple more then swoop in," Al says. "If only we can group them together."

"...That might work," Hikari presses couple keys and flips a switch, as Kenneth looks over his shoulder at her.

"What might?" Kenneth asks.

"Al, Goldex, focus all available power to the rear shields, and then on my mark, immediately transfer it to the frontal blasters," Hikari instructs.

Al and Goldex get to work at their stations.

Hikari tightens hers grip on the joysticks, "And hold onto something."

* * *

The back of the Star Voyager glows a bright hue, before it swiftly flies backward, causing several Saucer Crafts to move out of the way to avoid getting hit.

* * *

Hikari tightens hers grip on the joysticks, and grins, "Got you now."

* * *

The Star Voyager fires several lasers at all of the Saucer Crafts in sight, blasting them apart.

* * *

Hikari pumps hers fists, as both Al and Goldex punch the air, and Kenneth jumps out of his seat.

"Alright!" Hikari yells.

"Yeah!" Kenneth exclaims.

"Whoa!" Al yells.

* * *

"Good work, guys," Red Star Ranger pushes forward his control. "Now it's our turn."

A cannon emerges from the Lion StarZord's mouth, before a large beam shoots out of it, blasting a group of Saucer Crafts, and blowing away Chameleon and Swordfish StarZords.

"We got into Neil's line of fire!" Green Star Ranger yells.

Lion StarZord flies toward the two spinning StarZords.

"I got you!" Red Star Ranger pushes the Star Globe on his Morpher to the side, pulls down the trigger grip and fire it. "Zords combine!"

* * *

Chameleon StarZord connects to Lion StarZord's top right port. Swordfish StarZord connects to the top left port. Lion StarZord's head spins to reveal Star Force Megazord's head.

* * *

"Are you two okay?" Red Star Ranger asks.

"We're fine, I think," Green Star Ranger answers.

"Nice catch, though," Yellow Star Ranger adds.

"Good, now back to work!" Red Star Ranger pushes forward in the controls.

The incomplete Star Force Megazord flies at the Gear Destroyer, striking at its ring with its Swordfish Blade as it pass.

* * *

The Majoroid enters the bridge and approaches Nebulas, who is watching the screen showing the battle.

"I don't believed this is happening again!" Nebulas yells.

"Is there anything I can do, sir?" the Majoroid asks.

Nebulas grins, "Yes, there is." Nebulas slowly turns around to face the Majoroid. "Get out there and destroy some Rangers!

"Y-Yes, sir!" Majoroid quickly turns and starts to leave. "Destroy some Rangers!"

Nebulas turns back around to continue watching the battle.

* * *

The Majoroid, standing on the Gear Destroyer, is glowing with purple energy as he starts to grow, "Enlarge Badge, activate!"

The incomplete Star Force Megazord flies at the Majoroid and strikes at him with its Swordfish Blade, and then uses its Chameleon Arm to block a staff strike from the Majoroid. But the Majoroid succeed in hitting the Star Force Megazord in the shoulder with his staff.

The incomplete Star Force Megazord spins out of control toward an ice covered planet.

"We're out of control!" Red Star Ranger yells.

Suddenly the Wolf and Bull StarZords fly out of the ice-covered planet.

"Forgot about us?!" Blue and Black Star Rangers say in unison.

Red Star Ranger sees the two StarZords approaching. "Guys, you're okay? Perfect timing, complete combination!"

* * *

The Wolf StarZord connects to Lion StarZord's bottom right port. The Bull StarZord connects to the bottom left port.

* * *

The Star Force Megazord slides to a stop on the ice-covered planet. It then stands battle ready, as each of the Star Globe cockpits glow for a second.

"Star Force Megazord, ready!"

"Good work everyone!" Red Star Ranger says.

Blue Star Ranger's image appears in front of Red Star Ranger, "You wasn't worried about us, was you?"

"Me?" Red Star Ranger joking asks.

Blue Star Ranger has both hands on the controls in his cockpit, "I know you too well, Neil."

"Perhaps, but I trust you guys to be okay," Red Star Ranger starts. "Now, let's end this!"

Majoroid, on the planet, starts to lash out three long whips in his free hand, "Let see how you do with my energy whips."

Majoroid lashes at Star Force Megazord, which avoids the attack, before collides the Majoroid's staff with its Swordfish Blade, and then strikes Majoroid with it. Star Force Megazord follows it up with a sword stab, and blocks another attempt to lash at them, causing him to drop the energy whips

Majoroid then tries to hit it straight on with his staff.

"Not so fast!" Red Star Ranger yells.

Star Force Megazord grabs Majoroid's staff.

"Let him had it, Davis!" Red Star Ranger instructs.

"You got it!" Black Star Ranger yells, before the treads on the back of the Bull Foot starts to move fast. "Full throttle!"

Star Force Megazord, propels by the Bull Foot, uses its Swordfish Blade to push Majoroid back.

Star Force Megazord then strikes at Majoroid with its Swordfish Blade.

"Chameleon Whip!" Green Star Ranger yells.

The Chameleon Arm is forces forward, as its mouth opens up and a long metal tongue shoots out and wraps around Majoroid's staff.

"What?!" the Majoroid screams.

"I'll be taking that," Green Star Ranger says.

Star Force Megazord pulls the staff out of Majoroid's hand.

"Swordfish Blade Thrusts!" Yellow Star Ranger calls out.

Star Force Megazord thrusts its Swordfish Blade several times, rapidly hitting Majoroid.

"Wolf Kick!" Blue Star Ranger calls out.

Star Force Megazord spins around and delivers a back kick with its Wolf Foot, causing Majoroid to smash through some ice spikes sticking out of the ground.

"Now let's warm this Majoroid up!" Red Star Ranger pushes back the Star Globe on his Morpher.

All five Star Rangers, inside their cockpits, aim their Gauntlet Morphers, "Final Blade Strike!"

Each of the Globes on the Star Force Megazord's body glows, as their symbols appear, turns into energy, and flies into the Swordfish Blade, causing the blade to glow, and a star symbol appears behind the Megazord.

Each of the Star Rangers pulls the triggers on their Gauntlet Morphers.

The Star Force Megazord delivers a strike with the Swordfish Blade, as meteors fly off from the blade.

An enlarged blade strikes Majoroid, as the Swordfish Blade stabs into the ground at the end of its arc.

Electric runs down Majoroid's body, "But I supposed to destroy some Rangers!"

A large crevice opens beneath his feet and he falls down into a large explosion. With the Star Force Megazord having turned away.

"The universe is under Ranger protection!" Red Star Ranger yells.

The other Star Rangers nod in agreement, and the Star Force Megazord stands victorious.

* * *

Nebulas slams a fist against the console. After a second of calming himself, Nebulas looks over to Dracon.

"Recall the Gear Destroyer," Nebulas orders.

"You don't want to press the attack?" Dracon asks.

"I'm not gonna explain to the Emperor how I let two Gear Destroyers get destroyed one after another," Nebulas explains, before he turns to leave, as Dracon starts to type.

"Are you gonna report this to the Emperor?" Dracon asks.

"No, I'm not," Nebulas say.

Dracon turns to face Nebulas' direction, "You're sure about that?"

Nebulas stops at the door, but doesn't turn, "It's a calculated risk, but it's a bigger risk if the Emperor learned what happened." Then under his breath, he adds, "And I already made enough mistakes."

Nebulas leaves the bridge, unaware that Dracon watches him.

* * *

Onboard the Star Voyager's bridge, Kenneth points at a small screen showing a distant dot.

"That it," Kenneth says.

Goldex, standing behind Kenneth, look at Laira, "According to our calculations the Emirate's current trajectory will takes it there."

"That planet is called Alyss IV," Laira turns to look at Neil and Hikaru who are standing in the center of the lower level. "From what I've heard, the Empire had conquered it recently."

"Wonders why Nebulas is going there," Neil wonders.

"So, are we gonna try to attack the Emirate again?" Hikaru asks.

"No, its better to make sure the people of Alyss IV are okay," Neil answers. Hikaru smiles, as Neil looks over to Hikari. "Alright, Hikari, let's go."

"Right away," Hikari says.

* * *

The Star Voyager flies quickly through space.


	7. His Sister's Keeper

_"A powerful Empire is targeting the universe for complete conquest, with no one able to stop them. Until nine brave warriors are chosen by the stars themselves to save the entire universe. They are the Power Rangers Star Force!"_

* * *

In the Star Voyager's gym, two Greyids step to the side and fires their weapons at Pink Star Ranger, who rolls away from the attacks. She then, on one knee, fires hers Star Blaster, hitting both Greyid one shot each, causing both Greyids to vanish in bright lights.

Behind Pink Star Ranger, another Greyid appears out of a bright light. The Greyid starts to ready its weapon.

Pink Star Ranger spins on hers heel and fires hers Star Blaster, hitting the Greyid before it could fire, causing it to disappear in bright light.

Alexis is standing to the side of the room, holding a tablet. On the tablet's screen are the words "Training Run IV-Alpha" and below it is a percentage which changes to 95%.

"Alright, two more and you completed a perfect training run," Alexis tells her.

Pink Star Ranger straightens up, with hers Star Blaster at the ready, as she looks around slowly, "Fifty Greyids, fifty shots, here I come..."

Hikaru and Kenneth start to enter the room.

"I'm not sure about this, Hikaru," Kenneth says.

"I just need a sparring partner," Hikaru says. "Besides, it'll be good for us to keep in shape while traveling.

At that moment, Hikaru and Kenneth notices Pink Star Ranger.

Pink Star Ranger is in the center of the room, as she starts to face Alexis' direction, searching for hers final opponents to appear.

Suddenly, couple feet behind Pink Star Ranger, two Greyids appear out of bright lights, and ready their weapons.

Quickly Hikaru slams his Star Globe onto his Gauntlet Morpher, starts running as he is covered in blue energy.

Blue Star Ranger, with his Star Claw in hand, jumps out between Pink Star Ranger.

"Watch out!" Blue Star Ranger strikes through the air with his Star Claw to blocks the Greyids' blasts.

At the same time, Pink Star Ranger spins around and fires hers Star Blaster, hitting Blue Star Ranger in the back.

Pink Star Ranger starts to lower Star Blaster, "What, Hikaru?!"

The words "MISS" appears in front of the two Greyids, before they disappear in bright lights.

_"Training Run ends,"_ a computer voice reports.

Both Star Rangers are covered in energy, as they demorph.

Hikari angrily approaches hers brother, "What were you thinking? Ignoring the fact you ruined my perfect training run, if my blaster wasn't on low power, I could've injured you."

"You didn't saw those Greyids, I was just watching your back," Hikaru tells her.

"I don't need you to watch my back, Hikaru," Hikari starts to back away. "I can protect myself."

Hikari turns away and leaves the room, with Alexis and Kenneth looking uncomfortable, and Hikaru just silently watches her go.

* * *

"His Sister's Keeper"

* * *

Hikari, arms crossed, is standing in the Star Voyager's observatory deck, a long room, where a row of benches are, looking at a large window showing outer space outside the ship. Kenneth approaches Hikari, who isn't moving.

"Hikari, are you okay?"

Hikari slowly shakes hers head before facing Kenneth, "It's just my brother can be so frustrating."

"I'm sure Hikaru just worried about you," Kenneth says.

"But he can be so overprotective of me," Hikari turns away from the window, uncrossing hers arms as she does. "He makes me feel like I can't test myself. Learn what I can really do." Hikari looks back away. "I already knows he doesn't support me searching for Hiroshi."

* * *

Hikaru had started pacing within the gym, with Alexis watching him.

"I just don't understand her," Hikaru starts. "I just try to help her, and I get blasted!"

"Maybe, she just want to be able to handle herself," Alexis guesses.

Hikaru stops pacing and faces Alexis, "Hikari can handle herself, but I don't think she realizes her own limits. Or how truly dangerous the universe could be."

"She helped fought off an alien invasion on Earth. I think she has an idea."

Hikaru looks down, "Maybe not..." Hikaru looks back up at Alexis. "Do you know that she wants to find Hiroshi?"

* * *

"Who Hiroshi?" Kenneth asks.

Hikari looks at Kenneth with a smile, "He's our cousin. They said he was the most gifted person to ever join the EDU. A skilled pilot and a master fighter. He also was my inspiration to join."

"He sounds amazing."

"He wa... He is," Hikari looks at the window, almost entrance by the stars. "He was even chosen to lead the EDU's space exploration team. But a year ago, the team was in communication with the EDU while they were investigating a strange space anomaly. And then the EDU lost contact."

"What happened?" Kenneth asks.

Hikari shrugs shoulders, "Don't know." Hikari looks at Kenneth, clearly fighting back tears. "They hadn't been heard from since."

* * *

Hikaru lies his head against the wall, and sighs, "I'm just worried that Hikari will get herself hurt looking for Hiroshi's team. Not to mention it been a year, the chance they could be found...

Alexis watches as Hikaru tries to collect himself.

"I don't want Hikari get hers hope up," Hikaru explains.

"Hikari is very strong," Alexis tells him. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I wish I can be so sure."

* * *

"So much time had passed since then, that nearly everyone believed that Hiroshi and his team are gone for good," Hikari reaches out and places an open hand on the window. "But I doesn't, and I want to find them."

Kenneth smiles, "You shouldn't give up on your dream."

Hikari, pulling back hers hand, turns to face Kenneth and returns his smile.

"Hikari, I..." Kenneth starts.

"All Rangers, report to the bridge," Neil interrupts from the Gauntlet Morpher.

Hikari and Kenneth look at their Morphers for a moment.

"Let's go," Hikari says.

Hikari and Kenneth start to leave.

"You was about to say something?" Hikari asks.

"Oh, hum, no, its nothing," Kenneth claims.

* * *

Hikari and Kenneth enter the bridge to find the rest of the unmorphed Rangers are already there.

Hikaru sees his sister and approaches her, "Hikari..."

Hikari just looks away and walks pass him. Hikaru then looks over to Kenneth, who nervous shrugs.

Neil is at the front of the bridge behind Laira, who is seating at the controls.

Neil turns around to face everyone else, "Oh good, everyone here.

"So are we at Alyussis IV?" Davis asks.

"We are," Laira turns in hers seat. "And we detected a Saucer-Mech ship on the planet."

"Is the planet under attack?" Alexis asks.

"We didn't detected any signs of combat or any other ships, beside the Emirate seems to be in orbit," Neil explains.

"Chances are the planet is simply occupied by the Empire," Laira guesses.

"What is Alyussis IV like?" Davis asks.

Laira turns back to face the front of the bridge, "The people of Alyussis IV are peaceful. Artisans and explorers."

"So what the game plan?" Davis asks. "Attack with the Star Voyager."

Laira gets up from hers seat to face hers friends, "The Star Voyager isn't powerful enough to fight a Saucer-Mech, and if it was badly damaged we would be in serious trouble."

"Besides, we don't know the situation with the people of Alyussis IV," Neil looks over to Al and Goldex, who both are working at the console to the right of the bridge's lower section. "How you guys going?"

Al looks away to face Neil, "Fine, although we will need some more time."

"What you two are doing anyway?" Hikaru asks.

Goldex gets up from his station and holds up a Ranger belt buckle, "We're working on a teleportation system for the Globe Buckles."

"Teleportation?" Kenneth asks.

Al looks up at Hikaru, Kenneth, and Hikari, who are on the top section, "Yeah, so we can summon any Star Globes on the Star Voyager that we might need." He turns to Neil. "But like I said, it gonna takes some more time."

"Okay then. You two stay here to work on that," Neil looks to Kenneth. "And Kenneth, you take the controls.

Kenneth points at himself, surprising, "Okay, sir, hum Neil."

"The rest of us will go down to the planet surface and investigate what's going on," Neil states.

"Right," Hikari says, before she walks pass Hikaru, who just watches her, which Alexis notices.

* * *

The six unmorphed Rangers are starting to enter a park on Alyussis IV.

"We're still couple miles away from the warehouse the Saucer-Mech supposed to be near," Alexis points out.

"Couldn't be helped, we don't want the Saucer-Mech to detect our StarZords by landing too close," Davis mentions.

"Yeah, we're lucky the Emirate didn't seem to detected us," Neil says.

"Yeah, lucky," Laira adds.

"Hikari," Hikaru tries to talk to his sister.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Hikari responds.

Hikaru places a hand on Hikari's shoulder, stopping her, "But it something we need to talk about."

"Why, you don't seem to understand me," Hikari tells him.

"Hikari..."

"Hey look!" Alexis notices something.

The group looks ahead to see next to the park equipments are a bunch of children, each with light blue skin, pointy ears, and black hair, are seating around and looking down.

Neil knees down to one of the kids who has his back against a jungle gym, "Are you okay? Did someone hurt you?"

"No," the kid answers.

Hikari knees down to a kid seating next to a slide, "Why aren't you playing?"

"What the point?" the second kid asks.

Hikari then notices a toy space shuttle next to the kid and picks it up, "What could've happened?"

* * *

A woman, also with light blue skin, pointy ears, and long black hair, is walking down a sidewalk holding a sketchbook, when she stops next to a store. She looks at the store's large window, where she sees a beautiful dress been displayed.

The woman opens hers sketchbook and stops at a page showing the drawing of a dress. She smiles.

"That's a very good drawing."

"Thanks, it's my dream to be a fashion designer," the woman says before she turns around to see a pinkish and blue monster with a long trunk.

"Sound delicious," the monster says.

The sketchbook falls onto the ground.

* * *

The unmorphed Rangers are still in the park, as Hikari stands up from the kid and his space shuttle toy, when they hear the woman screams.

"What was that?!" Hikaru asks.

"Let's go!" Neil commands.

The group starts running toward the sound of the scream.

* * *

Swallowphant, a pinkish monster covered in blue armor and holding a large lance, is using his large trunk to suck out of the woman's head a large cloud with the cloud pulls into his mouth. After the cloud is gone, the woman falls to hers knees.

Suddenly Swallowphant is blasted and knocks back away from the woman.

Swallowphant rolls away and quickly returns to his feet, "Who was that?"

The unmorphed Rangers, with their Gauntlet Morphers aimed, rush over to the woman.

"What you did to her?!" Neil asks.

Swallowphant rubs his trunk, "I don't have time for this. I'm already late and I got my snack. So see ya'."

Swallowphant starts to run away.

"Hey, wait!" Neil calls out.

Neil, Hikaru, Laira, Davis, and Alexis start to run after Swallowphant.

Hikari knees next to the woman, "Are you okay?"

The woman just blankly nods.

Hikari notices the sketchbook, picks it up, and sees the dress design, "Is this yours? Are you a fashion designer.

"No..." the woman weakly starts. "What would the point be?"

"What?" Hikari asks.

_"What the point?" the second kid says._

_Hikari picks up a toy space shuttle next to the kid._

_"I'm already late and I got my snack," Swallowphant says._

Hikari looks from the sketchbook to the woman, "What did he do?"

Neil places his Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher.

The five Rangers, as they charge Swallowphant and a bunch of Greyids and Majoroids, temporary becomes cover in color flashes of lights, morphing them into Red, Blue, Green, Black, and Yellow Star Rangers.

"Star Force, Descent!"

Red Star Ranger hits the bottom of his Star Saber against a Greyid's chest, before punches it away.

Black Star Ranger blocks a Majoroid's staff with his Star Axe, then kicks the Majoroid.

Green Star Ranger lands from a flip and uses hers Star Rapier to force back two Greyids.

Yellow Star Ranger grabs one attacking Greyid's arm, uses hers Star Striker to block another's attack, and then strikes at the first Greyid's shoulder.

A Greyid fires its weapon, with Blue Star Ranger, his Star Claw in hand, jumps from a roof, as a second Greyid accidentally get hit, then fires his Gauntlet Morpher to blast the first Greyid and lands on a lower roof.

A Majoroid then fires it staff at Blue Star Ranger, but he manages to flips off the roof, avoiding the blast.

Swallowphant starts to back up, "Perfect, now I can go and make my meeting."

"Not so fast," Out of nowhere, Pink Star Ranger jump kicks Swallowphant, causing him to roll away from her, as she lands.

Swallowphant returns to his feet, "What the big idea?!"

"What have you been doing to the people on this planet?!" Pink Star Ranger commands to know.

"Oh that?" Swallowphant pats his stomach. "I been devouring their wonderful dreams!"

"You what?" Pink Star Ranger's shocked.

"Life goals, passionate dreams, they all juicy," Swallowphant claims. "And bigger they are, the better!"

"That's disgusting!" Pink Star Ranger yells. "You can't just take people's dreams!"

"The Empire left me in charge of this world, I can do what I want with its people," Swallowphant tells her. "I... Wait, that smell?" Pink Star Ranger is stunned, as Swallowphant starts rubbing his trunk. "Yeah, I can smell it. Your delicious dream. And it's a huge one!" Swallowphant starts charging, "It's the perfect meal after that snack!"

Pink Star Ranger starts firing hers Gauntlet Morpher, which are block by Swallowphant's lance, "You not getting anything from me!"

Pink Star Ranger dodges under Swallowphant's lance attack, before she roundhouse kicks Swallowphant's stomach. She then ducks under another lance strike, but Swallowphant stabs forward with his lance, knocking her back.

As Pink Star Ranger returns to hers feet, two Greyids grabs both of hers arms, holding her back, "Hey! Let go!"

"Not so fast!" Swallowphant yells.

Before Pink Star Ranger knows it, Swallowphant's trunk is placed against hers helmet. Then a large cloud is pulls out hers head, and sucks into Swallowphant's mouth. The two Greyids let go of Pink Star Ranger, who falls to hers knees, as she glows pink for a second, and demorphs to Hikari.

Blue Star Ranger strikes down a Greyid with his Star Claw, before jumps ahead, "Hikari!"

Blue Star Ranger lands and strikes Swallowphant with his Star Claw, before he strikes at one of the Greyid and kicks away the other.

The other four Star Rangers run up to the pair.

"Thanks for the tasty dream," Swallowphant quickly turns around. "Seeya'"

Swallowphant jumps high onto a roof and immediately jumps again high in the distance.

"Hey, get back here!" Red Star Ranger yells.

Red, Black, Green, and Yellow Star Rangers start to chase after him.

Blue Star Ranger knees down next to Hikari and puts a hand on hers shoulder, "Hikari, are you okay?"

Hikari nods slowly.

"Then get up, c'mon," Blue Star Ranger tells his sister, but Hikari doesn't move. "C'mon... what would Hiroshi think if he saw you like this, huh?

"He's gone, so what's the point?" Hikari blankly asks.

"What?" Blue Star Ranger slowly removes his hand, as Hikari just stares without any thought in hers eyes.

* * *

Inside an Alyussis IV warehouse, Nebulas kicks over a barrel, as Swallowphant quickly approaches him.

"Finally you arrived!" Nebulas yells. "I came to inspect your control over this planet. So stop wasting my time!"

"I'm sorry, sir," Swallowphant starts "It couldn't be helped; I was out for my afternoon snack, when bunch of Rangers showed up."

"What, the Power Rangers are here?" Nebulas looks down. "They must've followed the Emirate here."

"They're very tough," Swallowphant turns around and rubs his trunk. "Although the pink one has a truly tasty dream."

"You devoured one of the Rangers' dreams," Nebulas realizes.

Swallowphant turns back to face Nebulas, and nods, "Yessir."

Nebulas looks away, "This is the perfect opportunity." Nebulas grabs Swallowphant's trunk. "Listen you pink stomach, you will devour all of the Rangers' dreams."

"All of them, sir?"

"Yeah, I don't care if you have to stuff yourself until you explode, you will devour all of the Rangers' dreams!" Nebulas pushes Swallowphant back.

"Okay, sir, but how do I find them?" Swallowphant asks.

Nebulas starts to walk away, "Don't worry, I'm sure the Rangers will find you soon enough."

* * *

Al, Goldex, and Kenneth are standing at the front of the Star Voyager's bridge, with Al holding up his Gauntlet Morpher.

"I don't believe that happened?!" Al comments.

"Is Hikari's okay?" Kenneth asks.

* * *

Neil is standing on an Alyussis IV street with his Gauntlet Morpher up.

"Not sure," Neil looks over to see Hikaru, Alexis, Davis, and Laira stand next to Hikari, who is still seating on the ground. "According to what Swallowphant said before leaving, she had hers dreams taken. And since then, she remains spaced out like the other people we had found."

* * *

"Its unbelievable to think someone can have their dreams taken," Goldex says. "I have trouble calculate the possibility."

"You know since the StarZords' cockpits are too much for a passenger, we could takes the Star Voyager down to pick Hikari up," Al suggests.

* * *

"Too risky, we can't allow the Star Voyager to be blasted apart," Neil says.

"Copy that," Al responds from the Gauntlet Morpher.

Hikaru looks down at Hikari, "I don't believe having hers dream taken caused this."

Alexis looks from Hikari to Hikaru, "Hikaru, have you ever had a dream."

"What? O-Of course, I do," Hikaru responds.

"Then you need to understand how important Hikari's dreams are to her," Alexis tells him.

"Alexis..." Laira start.

Davis places a hand on Laira's shoulders, causing her to look at him, with Davis just shakes his head.

"I understand, but I also understand how dangerous it is for her to look for Hiroshi," Hikaru says before he looks down at Hikari. "After all, Hiroshi could be gone for good."

"Hikari realized that," Alexis says. "But she won't let it stop her. Just like I won't stop following my dream. The only difference is, my family supports me."

Hikaru looks over to Alexis.

"Maybe, we should talk about how we can help Hikari," Laira suggests.

Neil walks over to the group, "Chances are our best hope to help Hikari is to defeat Swallowphant."

"It looked like he was heading toward the warehouse," Davis says. "The same one the Saucer-Mech is stationed near."

"Then it settled," Neil says, and then looks to Hikaru. "Hikari should be okay here."

"Okay, just gives me a minute," Hikaru says.

Neil nods his head, as he, Laira, Alexis, and Davis walk away.

HIkaru knees next to Hikari and sighs, "I'm sorry, Hikari. Alexis' right. And the truth is, I want nothing more for Hiroshi to be found safe and sound." Hikaru notices Hikari's Star Globe and picks it up. "I remember when he used to look up at the night sky, dreaming about going off into space. He would never give up on his dreams..." Hikaru places the Star Globe in Hikari's hand. "And you shouldn't either. I'm sorry I hadn't been supporting."

Hikaru gets up and starts running off to join the others, leaving Hikari alone.

"Hi...roshi..."

* * *

Swallowphant stands outside the warehouse, surrounded by Greyids and Majoroids, "Ah, so you have arrived!"

The five unmorphed Rangers stand side by side.

"We came to return the stolen dreams," Hikaru tells him.

"That not gonna happen!" Swallowphant pats his stomach. "They're gonna stay in my belly. And I will add yours!"

"That not gonna happen," Neil holds up his Star Globe. "It's Morphin' Time!"

The five places their Star Globes on their Morphers, push them to the side, and aims their Gauntlet Morphers.

"Star Force, Descent!"

They morph into Red, Blue, Green, Black, and Yellow Star Rangers.

The five Star Rangers stand together with their Star Defenders.

"Power Rangers Star Force!"

"Let's go!" Swallowphant and his Greyids start charging.

The Star Rangers ready their Star Defender weapons and charge.

* * *

Hikari remains in the same seating position, looking at the Star Globe in hers hand.

"Hiroshi..."

_"I don't believe you're going into space tomorrow," Hikari's voice echoes._

* * *

_Hikari approaches Hiroshi outside the EDU Center City base, whose back is to her, as he looks up at the night sky._

_"Yeah, its still hard to believe," Hiroshi slightly looks over his shoulder. "But this had been my dream for years." Hiroshi looks back up. "To explore the galaxies. To see the far ends of the universe._

_Hikari looks up, "Sound amazing."_

_"What your dreams?"_

_"What?" Hikari wasn't ready for the question._

_Hiroshi walks up to Hikari, "What you fight toward?"_

_"I-I don't know," Hikari responds. "I do want to see what the universe has to offer, but I honestly don't know what my dreams are."_

_Hiroshi places a hand on hers shoulder, "That's fine. You will discover your dream soon enough. Just promise me something."_

_"What that?"_

_"Dreams are very precious," Hiroshi starts. "They motivate us, and keep us going. So, never give up on your dreams."_

_Hikari smiles._

* * *

Hikari remains staring at the Star Globe, "My... dream..."

* * *

The Star Rangers are battling Greyids and Majoroids, as Red Star Ranger blocks weapon strikes from a Greyid with his Star Saber.

Black Star Ranger uses his Star Axe to block a Majoroid's staff attack, before grabbing the staff and spins around the Majoroid.

Green Star Ranger blocks a Greyid's attack with hers Star Rapier.

Swallowphant is watching, as Blue Star Ranger knocks a Greyid off the stairs behind him, before turns to fight another Greyid.

"Man, all this fighting makes my stomach growls. Does anyone have a tasty dream?" Swallowphant backs up and turns around to see Green Star Ranger knocks down a Greyid and blocks another's attack.

Blue Star Ranger holds a Greyid in a headlock, "Enough! Give back Hikari's dream."

Black Star Ranger shoves a Greyid to the side, and then blocks a Greyid's attack from behind without looking, "You heard him!"

Green Star Ranger holds down a Greyid's arm, "You can't keep the dreams you've stolen!"

Swallowphant points ahead, "All dreams are meant to my food! They only exist to be eaten by me!

"You're wrong."

Swallowphant turns around to see Hikari slowly walking toward him.

"Our dreams are what allow us to keep moving," Hikari starts. "They might be hard, and sometimes impossible to achieve. But as long as we don't give up on them, as long as we keep on fighting for them... Our dreams will never end!"

Swallowphant starts to rub his stomach with his free hand, "Ooohhh, what's going on, I-I don't feel so well... Maybe, it was, something, I ate..."

Suddenly a large cloud emerges from Swallowphant's mouth and flies into Hikari's head, as she glows for a second, with Swallowphant falling down.

The Star Rangers regroup around Hikari.

"Hikari, are you okay?" Blue Star Ranger asks.

Hikari smiles, "Never felt better."

Swallowphant is helped to his feet by two Majoroids, as Greyids regroup around them.

"Impossible!" Swallowphant yells. "No one ever manage to take their dream back from me."

"I will never give up on my dreams, Swallowphant," Hikari tells him. "And I won't let you steal anymore dreams!" Hikari holds up hers Star Globe. "It's Morphin' Time!"

Hikari places the Star Globe on hers Morpher.

_"Eagle Star."_

Hikari aims hers Gauntlet Morpher, flips down the trigger grip and grabs it, "Star Force, Descent!"

She morphs into Pink Star Ranger.

The six Star Rangers stand together.

Red Star Ranger takes a fighting stance, "Call upon the Lion Star! Star Force, Red Ranger!"

Blue Star Ranger takes a fighting stance, "Call upon the Wolf Star! Star Force, Blue Ranger!"

Black Star Ranger takes a fighting stance, "Call upon the Bull Star! Star Force, Black Ranger!"

Green Star Ranger takes a fighting stance, "Call upon the Chameleon Star! Star Force, Green Ranger!"

Yellow Star Ranger takes a fighting stance, "Call upon the Swordfish Star! Star Force, Yellow Ranger!"

Pink Star Ranger takes a fighting stance, "Call upon the Eagle Star! Star Force, Pink Ranger!"

Red Star Ranger spreads out his arms, before draws a circle with his finger, "Defenders of the Universe, united!"

All six Star Rangers take fighting stances.

"Power Rangers Star Force!"

"I will eat all your dreams!" Swallowphant threats.

"That won't happen!" Red Star Ranger points ahead. "Let's go!"

The Star Rangers charge.

"Serve them up to me!" Swallowphant orders.

The Greyids and Majoroids charge.

Yellow Star Ranger knocks away a Majoroid's staff, turns around and forces down a Greyid's arm, "Wrong, you're the ones on the menu."

Yellow Star Ranger flips away from the Greyid's weapon strike. She then kicks another Greyid, as Pink Star Ranger trips a Greyid.

The two Star Rangers then stand back to back.

"Look like I'll get a second chance at my perfect record," Pink Star Ranger flips the Star Blaster in hers hand. "Star Blaster!"

Pink Star Ranger starts firing, blasting a Greyid and Majoroid, before blasting another Greyid to hers side. She then fires both hers Blaster and Gauntlet Morpher.

* * *

Al and Goldex are seating at the side of the bridge, with a Globe Bucklet in front of them and couple wires connected to it, when they high five each other.

"Alright!" they both yells.

"All done!" Goldex adds.

Al holds up his Gauntlet Morpher," Hey, everyone, we finished linking the Globe Buckles to the ship."

"Now we can summon any Star Globes onboard the Star Voyager we need," Goldex says.

* * *

Yellow Star Ranger presses the top of hers Globe Buckle, with its side pop open, revealing a Star Globe.

"Perfect," Yellow Star Ranger grabs the Star Globe, spins the outer shell of the globe, revealing the image of a crab and places it on hers Gauntlet Morpher and pushes it to the side.

_"Crab Star."_

Yellow Star Ranger flips down the trigger grip, aims hers Morpher at a group of approaching Greyids, and fires the Morpher, causing a large energy claw to emerge from the Morpher.

"I bet you didn't seafood this coming!" Yellow Star Ranger jokes.

The claw grabs the group of Greyids, with sparks flying off, before Yellow Star Ranger throws the Greyids to a far distance in the sky.

Pink and Yellow Star Ranger then notice two Majoroids aiming their staffs like cannons.

"My joke wasn't that bad," Yellow Star Ranger claims.

The two Majoroids fire large missiles from their staffs, with the two Star Rangers dodge to the sides to avoid them, with the missiles exploding behind them.

Pink Star Ranger raises both of hers arms, "Just try that again!"

"You got it!" both Majoroids yell, before they fire another set of missiles.

Pink Star Ranger flips to the side, avoiding the missiles, as they cause a large explosion. As the smoke clears, Pink Star Ranger is seen flying high above.

"Go get them," Yellow Star Ranger says.

The Majoroid fires missiles again.

Pink Star Ranger flies around in the sky, with the missiles chasing after her, as she flies into the warehouse.

The missiles continue to chase after Pink Star Ranger, with more missiles coming after her, as she flies between pillars. The Ranger and missiles increase speed, as Pink Star Ranger fires hers Star Blaster behind her, causing a huge explosion.

But as the smoke clear, Pink Star Ranger circles around the warehouse, with more missiles still coming after her.

Pink Star Ranger quickly kicks off one pillar, as some missiles hit it.

More missiles chase after Pink Star Ranger, as she flies out of the warehouse, with a missile explodes on the ground.

Pink Star Ranger immediately flies straight up, as the missiles continue to chase her. Pink Star Ranger fires both hers Star Blaster and Gauntlet Morpher down, blasting each of the missiles, before the explosions seemly consume her.

Swallowphant watches the explosion from the ground behind the two Majoroids, "So much for my meal."

As the smoke clear, Pink Star Ranger remains in the air, holding up a Star Globe. She spins the outer shell of the globe, revealing the image of a telescope. She places the Star Globe on hers Morpher, and pushes it back.

_"Scope Star!"_

Pink Star Ranger grabs the trigger grip and aims it at the distanced Swallowphant and Majoroids on the ground. She fires the Morpher, causing an energy glass, which clearly shows a magnified view on Swallowphant and the Majoroids, to appear in front of it. She aims hers Star Blaster below the glass.

"Eat this, you glutton!" Pink Star RAnger fires hers Star Blaster, which hits Swallowphant center in the stomach, knocking him onto the ground, as a large cloud emerges from his body and flies into the sky, before breaks off into hundreds of clouds shooting off into the distance.

* * *

Several clouds fly into the kid's heads, causing them to glow slightly, before all of the kids get up and start playing, with one of them picks up his toy space shuttle and starts running around like he is flying it.

* * *

A cloud fly into the woman's head, causing her to glow for a moment, with her look around before noticing hers sketchbook on the ground. She picks it up and smiles at the sketchbook.

* * *

Pink Star Ranger lands as the other Star Rangers regroup around her, "That should return everyone's dreams."

"Good work, Hikari," Red Star Ranger says before he points ahead. "Now, let's end this!"

The Majoroids help Swallowphant to his feet, as the Star Rangers aim their Gauntlet Morphers and pushes their Star Globes to the side.

"I'm so starving now," Swallowphant says before he notices the Rangers. "Wait, what?!"

The Star Rangers aim their Gauntlet Morphers, as energy gather to the Morphers.

"United Universe Blast!" The Star Ranger fires the Morphers, as Swallowphant grabs the two Majoroids.

"I been greedy," Swallowphant pushes the Majoroids in front of him, as the blasts hit them. "Here, eat up!"

The two Majoroids are consumed in a large explosion, as Swallowphant is thrown back.

* * *

Nebulas stares Dracon directly in the face, "Now tell me how you didn't detected the Rangers coming to Alyussis IV?!"

"Bad luck?"

"Bad luck? You worthless lizard," Nebulas pushes Dracon to the side, and start presses couple buttons on a console. "And of course, the Rangers are winning." Nebulas presses another button. "Now listen, you long-nose freak, use your Saucer-Mech to destroy the Rangers!"

* * *

Swallowphant seats down in a Saucer-Mech cockpit, as a control console pops up in front of him.

"I'm gonna work up a huge appetite."

* * *

A Saucer-Mech transforms.

Pink Star Ranger pushes hers Star Globe to the side, "Let's go!" Pink Star Ranger aims hers Gauntlet Morpher down.

* * *

"Eagle StarZord, activate!"

* * *

The Eagle StarZord flies through the sky.

Pink Star Ranger grabs hers controls and push them forward, "You mess with the wrong bird of prey."

Eagle StarZord approaches the Saucer-Mech and starts pecking at it, as the Saucer-Mech starts to swing its weapon, with the other Star Rangers watching.

"Let's join her," Red Star Ranger says.

The five Star Rangers push the Star Globes on their Morphers to the side.

* * *

"StarZords, activate!"

* * *

"And now, Zords combine!" Red Star Ranger orders.

* * *

Swordfish StarZord becomes the right arm, Eagle StarZord becomes the left arm, Bull StarZord becomes the left leg, and Wolf StarZord becomes the right leg.

"Star Force Megazord, ready!"

* * *

"Alright, Hikari, lead the charge!" Red Star Rangers says.

"Right!" Pink Star Ranger responds.

The StarForce Megazord uses the spread out wings on its Eagle Arm to strike the Saucer-Mech. And then with Pink Star Ranger pushes one control, it strikes again, before jumping back.

Pink Star Ranger points ahead, "You had your last meal!"

Star Force Megazord holds up its Eagle Arm, as pink and white feathers fly through the air, and the two combatants charge each other.

Star Force Megazord's Swordfish Blade collides with Saucer-Mech's staff, before slamming its Eagle Arm at the Saucer-Mech.

Star Force Megazord then strikes forward with its Swordfish Blade couple times, throwing energy strikes at the Saucer-Mech.

* * *

Swallowphant yells as explosions rage around him.

* * *

"Let's do it, Rangers!" Red Star Ranger pushes to the side his Star Globe and flips his trigger grip.

The five Star Rangers then aim their Gauntlet Morphers, as their cockpits glow and energy forms on the Swordfish Blade, which positions like an arrow against the Eagle Arm, which spread out wings resemble a bow's arc.

"Star Beam Arrow!" Star Force Megazord fires a large energy arrow, as feathers fly off it, and it flies right into the Saucer-Mech. Red electric runs around Saucer-Mech, as Swallowphant falls out.

"I bit off more then I can chew!"

The Saucer-Mech falls down in a large explosion, as Swallowphant is heard yelling, and Star Force Megazord turns around.

"The universe is under Ranger protection!" Pink Star Ranger starts to get up, but hits hers head on hers cockpit's roof. "Ouch!"

The other four Star Rangers start laughing.

"Try not to get carry away," Red Star Ranger warns.

"Right," Pink Star Ranger responds.

* * *

In the Star Voyger's gym, Hikari is tabbing on a tablet, when Hikaru is entering.

"Training again?" Hikaru asks.

"Well, my last training exercise was interrupted," Hikari reminds him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Hikari," Hikaru apologizes.

"I know," Hikari holds the tablet down. "I might have been out of it, but I remember everything that was said."

"Oh, I see."

"And I know that Hiroshi could be gone forever," Hikari starts. "But I can't give up on finding him. After all I promised him that I won't give up on any of my dreams."

"You have other dreams?" Hikaru asks.

"Of course, I also want to reunite our family, and protect the universe from the Empire," Hikari responds.

Hikaru smiles, "Want a sparring partner?"

"Sure," Hikari hands Hikaru the tablet, who start tabbing on it.

They both are unaware that Kenneth is watching them.

* * *

Little bit later, on the observatory deck, Kenneth approaches the large window.

"I'm glad Hikari patched things up with her brother," Kenneth says to himself, before he looks at the Star Globe in his hand. "But if any of them learns the truth about me, they might not allow me to be a Power Ranger anymore.

Kenneth looks back at the darkest of space through the windows.


	8. Beneath the Surface

_"A powerful Empire is targeting the universe for complete conquest, with no one able to stop them. Until nine brave warriors are chosen by the stars themselves to save the entire universe. They are the Power Rangers Star Force!"_

* * *

On the Star Voyager's observatory deck, Kenneth is seating alone on a bench, staring down at his Star Globe in his hand.

"The more time they spend with me, the bigger the risk they will learn the truth," Kenneth rubs a thumb on the Star Globe. "It would be better, if I tell them myself." Kenneth looks up at the window showing space. "I just hope, their opinions on me won't change."

* * *

Kenneth, with his Star Globe in hand, enters the bridge to find Al and Goldex on the top level, looking at the center console...

"This computer system is giving me some ideas on the Cruiser," Al tells his friend.

"Awesome, but have you hear about my idea for a tracker," Goldex responds.

"What tracker?" Al asks.

...Davis and Hikaru are walking down one of the stairs...

"That was some workout," Davis says.

"Yeah, but I feel a little too sore for monitor duty," Hikaru says.

Davis gives a small laugh, "It wasn't that bad."

...Alexis enters the bridge behind Kenneth...

"I just finished a new soup dish," Alexis announces. "Any taste testers?"

...and at the front of bridge, Laira is seating, with Neil and HIkari behind her.

Kenneth sighs, walks down the other stairs and starts to approach Neil.

"What kind of signal you detected?" Neil asks.

"It was weak, but..." Laira starts, as Kenneth is just couple steps behind Neil. "There."

Suddenly, a static image of a pink skin woman with bright red hair appears on the screen, taking everyone's attention.

"If anyone can hear this. Please, I beg you, help us," the woman says.

Kenneth pockets his Star Globe as he watches the message.

"It's a distress call," Neil realizes.

"Please, I'm afraid, that the Cosmo Empire will destroy ours planet."

* * *

"Beneath the Surface"

* * *

Moments later, the unmorphed Rangers had gathered around Laira, who remain seating at the front of the ship, typing away.

"Any luck?" Neil asks.

"Almost..." Laira continues typing. "Got it. The distress call originated from the planet Gardenia."

"Gardenia?" Davis wonders.

Laira turns in hers seat to face hers friends, "It's a planet known for its lush forests and plants. It's breathtaking."

Alexis points at the screen, "You sure about that?"

Laira turns back to see that appeared on the screen an image of a brown planet, devoid of any greenery on its surface.

"What?" Laira types before looking back at it. "That's Gardenia, alright. But it had become a desert world. This impossible."

Hikaru presses couple buttons near Laira, and flips a switch, "Still no answer from that woman who sent the distress call."

"What should we do?" Al asks.

"We need to investigate," Neil responds, as everyone else nod their agreement, except for Kenneth who just looks down as he let go of the Star Globe in his pocket. "Hikari, you stay on the Star Voyager."

"Gotcha," Hikari responds.

"The rest of us will use ours Zords to go down to Gardenia, and then breaks up into teams of two and see what we can find," Neil explains.

The eight unmorphed Rangers start to leave.

"Hopefully our luck will hold out, and ours Zords won't get detected," Hikaru suggests.

"I'm sure, we'll be fine," Laira says.

* * *

On the Gardenia's desert landscape with couple tents, as a Greyid comes out of one, with couple acting as guards.

Nebulas approaches the scene, looking around, "How my life leads to this." Nebulas walks forward, and pushes aside a Greyid who approaches. "Alright, who in charge here?!"

Come out of the largest tent, is Major Viol, a Majoroid with a purple face and cape.

"Who wants to know?" Major Viol asks.

Nebulas rolls his eyes, as he walks up to Major Viol, "You got to be kidding me. An enhanced Majoroid is in charge here?!"

"You got a problem with that?!" Major Viol asks, angrily. "And who you supposed to be?!"

"I am Nebulas, the commander of the ship, Emirate, and Emperor Novalis sent me for your progress report."

"Very well, we almost done here..."

Suddenly, a Greyid walks up to Major Viol and whispers to him.

"A sentry spot eight large machines landing on the planet?!" Major Viol's surprised.

"The Rangers?!"

"You knows who they are?" Major Viol asks.

Nebulas turns away from Major Viol, as he presses a hand to his ear, "Dracon! Why you didn't detected the Rangers' Zords?!"

"Sorry, sir, but I appeared to have missed them," Dracon reports through the communicator.

"How you missed them?! One of them is a massive lion!" Nebulas yells before he turns back to Major Viol, removing his hand from his ear.

"Don't worry, I just ordered search parties to find these Rangers," Major Viol explains. "They will be taken care of.

"We'll see," Nebulas' disbelieved.

* * *

Meanwhile in Gardenia's desert, Laira picks up a handful of sand, and watches as the sand slips through hers fingers.

"This shouldn't have happened," Laira stands up and see Neil looking over the landscape. "How can an entire planet be reduced to a desert."

"Don't know," Neil then holds up his Gauntlet Morpher. "Al, Goldex, have you completed your analysis yet?"

"We just did, the readings suggested that the entire planet's energies seem to have been absorbed," Goldex reports from the Gauntlet Morpher.

"Just like what Nebulas did to EDU's Center City base," Neil notes.

Laira holds a hand to hers chin, "I heard rumors that the Empire could steals energies from entire planets." Laira looks at the distance. "I always thought it was just exaggerated."

"If only..." Neil wishes.

* * *

Elsewhere, Davis and Kenneth are walking across the desert, with Kenneth looking down and Davis looking around.

"I have never seen anything like this, huh?" Davis states before he notices Kenneth still looks down. "You okay there?"

After a short pause, Kenneth looks up at Davis, "Huh, what?"

"Your head seems to be somewhere else," Davis says. "What going on?"

"Hum, well..." Kenneth tries to find an answer.

Suddenly, small explosions erupt in front of them, forcing them to stop and looks ahead to see a group of Greyids approaching.

"Guess they know we're here," Davis says, then looks to Kenneth. "Let's go with attack plan Abel Ten."

Kenneth goes into fighting stance, "Hum, right."

Davis notices Kenneth, "What you're doing? You supposed to provide me with cover fire."

"Oh, right, sorry," Kenneth pulls down the trigger grip on his Morpher.

A Greyid charges with its weapon, which Davis blocks, before he spins the Greyid around and flips it. Davis then punches another Greyid hard in the chest.

Kenneth uses his Morpher to fire at two charging Greyids, when a third Greyid fires its weapon, forcing Kenneth back couple steps. He then notices a Greyid jumping at him with its weapon. Kenneth grabs the Greyid's attacking arm, with the momentum forces Kenneth backward, as he flips it. Kenneth quickly spins onto his feet as another Greyid attacks.

Two Greyids had each grabbed one of Davis' arms and forces him back couple steps. Davis manages to force both Greyids to let go before he slams his palms against their chests, knocking them off their feet. Then two Greyids fire their weapons at Davis, who jumps with a large explosion behind him, before he slams an elbow against one Greyid

Kenneth is thrown forward by an explosion and slams hard on the ground, as two Greyids approach him with their weapons raised. Kenneth quickly turns around and fires his Morpher, blasting both Greyids off their feet.

Davis runs up to Kenneth and helps him to his feet, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kenneth responds.

Davis holds up his Gauntlet Morpher, "Neil, come in. We just got attacked by some Greyids."

"Laira and I had the same problem," Neil answers from his Gauntlet Morpher. "Al and Goldex too, and Hikaru and Alexis are fighting some too now. It time we all meet back up."

"Okay, we on the way," Davis responds, before he looks to Kenneth. "Let's go."

"Right," Kenneth says.

The pair starts to walk away.

* * *

Meanwhile Hikaru and Alexis jump away from a large explosion.

Hikaru lands and trips a Greyid, before he grabs one Greyid's attacking arm, and then catches another's. He then spins around, flipping both Greyids.

Alexis jump knees a Greyid's chest, rolls into a land and roundhouse kicks another Greyid. She then back up to dodges a weapon stab from a Greyid, and spins around to dodge another. Both Greyids then try to strike at the same time, but Alexis jumps onto hers back, avoiding the attack, and then jumps off hers back, kicking both Greyids.

Back on hers feet, Alexis takes a fighting stance when she notices something.

Hikaru kicks a Greyid, knocking it onto its back, "C'mon, we should meet up with the others."

"Wait!" Alexis calls out.

Hikaru looks to see Alexis is walking up a steep hill.

"Look at this," Alexis says.

Hikaru raises an eyebrow before he approaches her.

* * *

Davis and Kenneth are walking through the desert.

"Kenneth, what happened before?" Davis asks. "Abel Ten is a basic attack plan. I know it must've been a long time, but you should never forget the basics after learning them."

Kenneth stops walking, looking down in thought, "Actually, there's something... I never finished my training."

Davis stops and looks over to Kenneth behind him, "You didn't?"

Kenneth looks back up, and nods.

"So, the attack interrupt it, huh?" Davis shrugs shoulders. "Well, that's no big deal. Half of the last year is just deciding where your skills are best suited anyway." Davis walks up to Kenneth. "So how much time did you had left? A week, two? A month?

"Actually... I just started my training, four months before the attack." Kenneth answers.

"What? You still got nearly two years left?" Davis's completedly taken by surprise.

Kenneth nervously nods his head.

"Kenneth, you should've..." Davis starts.

Kenneth looks over Davis' shoulder, which he notices.

"What are you doing...?" Davis turns around to see a little pink-skinned girl with red hair is looking at them from behind a large rock. "A girl?" Davis and Kenneth look at each for a moment before Davis takes a step forward. "Hey there, what's your name?"

Kenneth takes couple steps forward, "Everything's okay."

"No!" a woman cries.

Davis and Kenneth's attention are drawn to the woman, who sent the distress call, runs to the girl, slides in front of her, and holds out hers arms.

"Please, don't hurt her. Take me if you must..." she begs.

"We not going to hurt anyone," Davis tells her. "We're the Power Rangers Star Force."

"Star Force?"

"Yeah, we came here because we got your distress call," Davis explains.

"Davis! Kenneth!" Neil's voice is heard from a distance.

Davis and Kenneth look to the side to see Neil, Laira, Alexis, Hikaru, Al, and Goldex approaching them.

"Neil," Davis says.

"They all are the Star Force?" the woman questions.

* * *

A few minutes later, the eight unmorphed Rangers had seat down in a circle, with the woman, and the child seating in front of her.

"My name is Nirvella. And this is my sister, Lirvella."

"Nice to meet you," the girl says, happily.

Goldex waves his hand, with Lirvella smiles.

"Gardenia was once a beautiful planet of plants, trees, and flowers, but when the Empire arrived, they set up one of their ships and then everything alive on the planet, except for the people, start to grow weak and perishes," Nirvella explains.

"It just like we thought," Al notes.

"The Empire is draining Gardenia's energies," Laira adds.

"Do you think they could've done this to other planets?" Davis asks.

Kenneth whispers under his breath, "Like Earth..."

"All I know is that Gardenia will be destroyed," Nirvella sadly admits.

"No, there's still hope," Hikaru tells her.

* * *

_Earlier, Hikaru kicks a Greyid, knocking it onto its back, "C'mon, we should meet up with the others."_

_"Wait!" Alexis cries._

_Hikaru looks to see Alexis is walking up a steep hill._

_"Look at this," Alexis tells him._

_Hikaru raises an eyebrow before he approaches her._

_Alexis and Hikaru stand on top of the hill, where they see a small garden of grass and plants in the center of the seemly endless desert._

_"It like an Oasis," Hikaru realizes._

_"Some of the plants hadn't even bloom yet," Alexis notes._

_"Incredible."_

_The pair just remains staring in awe._

* * *

"The planet is still alive," Alexis informs Nirvella. "And if Gardenia is still alive, then it can recover."

Nirvella smiles, before quickly frowns, "There's no point. The Empire won't leave until they drain all of Gardenia's energies."

"It won't come to that, Nirvella," Neil promises. "The Rangers will get rid of the Empire on Gardenia. Then it can recover in peace."

Nirvella's starting to tear up, "Y-You really gonna do that?"

The unmorphed Rangers nod.

"It's why we came here," Neil says.

"Thanks," Nirvella tells hers new friends. "Thanks you very much."

* * *

Moments later, the eight unmorphed Rangers lie down just behind a hill overlooking the Empire's camp, as they see a bunch of Greyids in the area, and Major Viol talking to Nebulas.

"That is a lot of Greyids," Al notes.

"I can give you a precise number if you want," Goldex offers.

"No, I'm good," Al declines.

"There is also a Majoroid, and Nebulas of course," Neil adds.

"So what the game plan?" Hikaru asks.

"We need to take out that Saucer-Mech ship," Laira says.

"From what Nirvella told us, it is how they are taking the planet's energies," Al reminds them.

"Exactly," Laira starts. "And if we attack with our Zords, we could destroy it before the Empire knows what going on."

"Sounds good," Neil says.

Kenneth notices Davis glances over at him, with a serious expression.

"I know I need to tell everyone," Kenneth thinks. "But this isn't a good time, besides... this might be my last chance to fight with them."

Unaware to the group, couple Greyids approach them from around the hill, and starts to aim their weapons. Kenneth glances over to them for a second.

"Watch out!" Kenneth cries.

Suddenly, the Greyids start to fire their weapons, blasting around the group, grabbing Major Viol and Nebulas' attention. Hikaru and Goldex fall onto their backs, and fire their Morphers at the Greyids, blasting them.

Nebulas looks up at the group returns to their feet, "The Rangers..." He looks to Major Viol. "So much for been taken care of."

Major Viol clenches his fist.

Neil looks down to see Major Viol and Nebulas staring at them, as the Greyids are scrambling around them, "Well so much for taking them by surprise."

Neil holds up his Star Globe, "It's Morphin' Time!" Neil places the Star Globe on his Morpher.

_"Lion Star."_

The Rangers aim their Gauntlet Morphers, flip down the trigger grips and grab it.

"Star Force, Descent!"

They morph into Red, Blue, Black, Orange, Gold, Silver, Yellow, and Green Star Rangers.

The eight Star Rangers stand shoulder to shoulder.

Silver Star Ranger jumps high and delivers a kick at a Greyid. He then lands and pulls out his Star Scyth, "Star Scythe!"

Silver Star Ranger then uses his Star Scythe to catch a Greyid's shoulder, pulls it around, releases it and strikes with his weapon. He then twirls it around, and strikes at three approaching Greyids.

Gold Star Ranger holds up his Star Defender weapon, "Star Crossbow!"

He then fires his weapon at two Greyids before they could return fire. A third Greyid then strikes at Gold Star Ranger, but he manages to grab the attack, pulls the Greyid around and strikes it with one of the blades on his Star Crossbow. He then kicks it away and fires at another Greyid.

Black Star Ranger blocks a Greyid's attack with his weapon, "Star Axe!"

Black Star Ranger pushes back the Greyid's attack and then shoulder slams it. He then spins around, striking down three Greyids.

Black Star Ranger holds up Star Axe, "Let's try this!"

Black Star Ranger then slams down his Star Axe, causing a large explosion in front of a bunch of Greyids, knocking them off their feet.

Orange Star Ranger rolls into a land, when a Greyid strikes down at him, but he manages to dodge it. A Greyid then strikes at Orange Star Ranger, knocking him back. He lands hard, and sees Black Star Ranger in the distance.

"C'mon! Get your head back in the game!" Black Star Ranger yells.

"Right. Get my head in it." Orange Star Ranger jumps onto his feet, and then roundhouse kicks a Greyid. He grabs his Morpher's grip, and quickly blasts a Greyid in the chest, sending himself fly backward. Upon landing, he spins around and pulls out his Star Defender weapon.

"Star Spear!" Orange Star Ranger tightens his grip on his weapon, charges forward and swings around his Star Spear, striking three Greyids. He then straightens himself, looking down at the weapon in his hands. "Just push everything else out of my head..."

"Star Rapier!" Green Star Ranger strikes forward with hers weapon, knocking a Greyid off its feet. She then jumps back to avoid two Greyids' attacks, before she jumps forward and slides towards then, striking with hers Star Rapier. She then notices four Greyids are approaching from all sides, so she jumps and spins around, striking at all four with hers Star Rapier. She lands as the four Greyids fall down.

Yellow Star Ranger blocks two Greyid's weapon strike with hers Star Defender weapon, "Star Striker."

Yellow Star Ranger pushes back both weapon, kicks one of the Greyid and strikes down the other. She then jumps forward and kicks a Greyid in the chest, knocking it back. She spins around and delivers a powerful strike at two approaching Greyids.

Major Viol fires with his staff, with Blue Star Ranger, Star Defender weapon in hand, dodging each attacks, before he jumps at Major Viol, striking with his weapon, "Star Claw!"

Major Viol manages to block with his staff, with Blue Star Ranger pushes him back couple steps.

"I won't lose so easy!" Major Viol tells him.

"Good, I like a challenge," Blue Star Ranger push up Major Viol's staff, before kicking him. He then spins around and strikes with the Star Claw, sending Major Viol back.

Red Star Ranger, with his Star Saber, stares off with Nebulas.

"So you miss me so much you came after me in space?" Nebulas jokes. "I'm touched."

"We are here to stop you and your Emperor from bringing ruin to the universe," Red Star Ranger tells him.

Nebulas smirks, as a dark energy sphere forms in his hand, "I won't fall as easy as Kaosling."

Nebulas fires the sphere, with Red Star Ranger runs pass the resulting explosion.

"But you will still fall!" Red Star Ranger strikes down with his Star Saber, but Nebulas dodges it as he kicks Red Star Ranger in his side. As he stumbles to the side, Red Star Ranger swings his weapon, which Nebulas manages to duck under. Nebulas then fires another energy sphere, with Red Star Ranger uses his weapon to block the attack, forcing him back.

Nebulas starts to form another energy sphere, "Who will fall?"

Nebulas fires the energy sphere, but Black Star Ranger jumps in the way and strikes with Star Axe, causing a large explosion in front of him.

As the smoke clears, Orange Star Ranger runs up to his two friends.

"Well, this is getting crowded," Nebulas runs off, with Black Star Ranger starts to go after him.

"Hey, wait...!" Black Star Ranger calls.

"No," Red Star Ranger instructs.

Black Star Ranger stops and looks over to his leader.

"While we do need to bring him down, we got a bigger problem," Red Star Ranger tells his friends.

"The Saucer-Mech," Orange Star Ranger realizes.

"Exactly," Red Star Ranger says. "Let's summon our Zords and take it down."

Black Star Ranger nods before looks to Orange Star Ranger, "Can you do this?"

"Hum, yeah," Orange Star Ranger claims.

* * *

"Lion StarZord, activate!"

"Bull StarZord, activate!"

* * *

"Scorpion StarZord, activate!"

A giant orange Star Globe forms around Orange Star Ranger, before it starts spinning, digging itself underground. "Wait, what?!"

Lion StarZord is flying toward the Saucer-Mech ship.

Red Star Ranger looks over his shoulder, "Kenneth?"

Suddenly Scorpion StarZord erupts out of the ground behind Lion StarZord, jumping at it.

"I lost control!" Orange Star Ranger announces.

Scorpion StarZord is about to hit Lion StarZord, when Bull StarZord jumps at it and slams into the out of control Zord.

"Davis!" Orange Star Ranger calls.

Scorpion and Bull StarZords collide again, as they land over a hill. Scorpion StarZord jumps and hits Bull Starzord.

"You need to stop this!" Black Star Ranger yells.

Bull StarZord turns around as Scorpion StarZord jumps on it, hitting the other Zord with its tail.

"I can't!" Orange Star Ranger says.

Scorpion StarZord jumps off and then jumps back on, as the Zords collide.

"The controls aren't responding!" Orange Star Ranger adds.

* * *

"Well, this is a surprising fun twist to the day. The Rangers might destroy each others!" Nebulas laughs, before he disappears in dark energy.

The other five Star Rangers watch what's happening.

"What happened?" Yellow Star Ranger asks.

"The Zords are supposed to be tied to us on a metaphysical level," Green Star Ranger mentions.

"Really? I'm not sure if the science is sound," Gold Star Ranger's confused.

"That's how we was able to control ours Zords so easy, even though we never had any training," Green Star Ranger explains.

Gold Star Ranger crosses his arms, "At least that makes sense. In a theoretic way."

Green Star Ranger holds a hand to hers chin, "So in theory, if there's something wrong with our mental energies, we could lose control.

* * *

Some distance away, Orange Star Ranger falls through the sky, before landing on the desert floor. He starts to get onto his knees.

"'Something wrong with our mental energies.'" He looks at the Star Globe on his Morpher. "Did I do this to myself?"

* * *

Blue Star Ranger takes a step forward from his friends, "We can figure this out later. Right now, we have work to do."

* * *

"StarZords, activate!"

* * *

Orange Star Ranger slams his hands onto the ground, "I don't believe this! I kept on telling myself that it isn't right time to tell everyone the truth. But I was just scared of the way they'll react. And because of that, I lost control and attacked my friends." He starts to close his fists, gathering sand in both of them. "Maybe I shouldn't be in the Star Force."

* * *

Chameleon StarZord forms the left arm, Swordfish StarZord forms the right arm, Wolf StarZord forms the left foot, and Silver Snake StarZord forms the right foot.

"Star Force Megazord, ready!"

* * *

"Let's end this quickly!" Red Star Ranger announces.

Star Force Megazord approaches the Saucer-Mech ship, as it gets ready to attack.

"Saucer-Mech, deploys!" Nebulas is heard commanding.

The Saucer-Mech transforms.

"So much for a quick end," Red Star Ranger notes, as the Saucer-Mech stands before Star Force Megazord. "Let's go then."

"Right!" the other four Rangers call.

The Saucer-Mech swings it weapon at Star Force Megazord, sending off sparks, before its weapon collide with the Swordfish Blade. Using the Swordfish Blade, the Star Force Megazord forces back the weapon before kicks Saucer-Mech with its Silver Snake Foot.

"Chameleon Whip!" Green Star Ranger yells.

The Chameleon Arm's extended tongue shoots out and wraps itself around Saucer-Mech's weapon.

Green Star Ranger tries to pull back on controls, "Hold on..."

The Saucer-Mech manages to pull back enough to rip the extended tongue out of the Chameleon Arm.

"My Zord's damaged!" Green Star Ranger cries.

Silver Star Ranger push the Star Globe on his Morpher, "Let's try switch it up."

He aims and fires his Morpher.

* * *

The Chameleon and Silver Snake StarZords separate and switch positions, with Silver Snake Starzord rearranges itself so it will resemble a snake's mouth.

"Thanks, Al," Green Star Ranger says.

* * *

Star Force Megazord raises its Snake Mouth Arm and charges, slamming it against Saucer-Mech's weapon, causing sparks to fly off. Both attacks break off, with Star Force Megazord then strikes with its Swordfish Blade, and then hits its chest with the Snake Mouth Arm.

"Snake Strike!" Silver Star Ranger calls out.

Star Force Megazord's Snake Mouth Arm extends itself, curling around like a real snake, before the Snake Mouth bites down on Saucer-Mech's weapon, forcing Saucer-Mech to let go of it and then the Snake Mouth Arm slams into its chest.

* * *

Orange Star Ranger hears a scream when he notices Major Viol chasing Nirvella and Lirvella.

Lirvella eventually loses grip of Nirvella's hand and falls down, Nirvella quickly runs to hers side, as Major Viol stands over them and holds his staff at the pair.

"You're the one who called the Rangers here!" Major Viol yells.

"It was me alone," Nirvella tells him. "Please, spare her."

"I could..." Major Viol rises his staff high over his head. "But I won't!"

Major Viol starts to bring his staff down, but he is suddenly blasted, halting his attack. Major Viol looks over to see Orange Star Ranger charging him, with his Morpher aimed at him and holding his Star Spear.

"Get away from them!" Orange Star Ranger yells.

Orange Star Ranger uses his Star Spear to block a staff strike, and then spins around, striking Major Viol, forcing him back couple steps.

Orange Star Ranger spreads out his arms, as the tail on his suit stretches out to Major Viol, "Scorpion Striker Tail!"

The tail hits Major Viol couple times, forcing into a spin.

Orange Star Ranger then jumps at Major Viol, striking down with his Star Spear. Sparks fly off Major Viol's chest, as he falls down and is consumed in a large explosion.

* * *

"Let's end this!" Red Star Ranger pushes the Star Globe on his Morpher.

The five Star Rangers start to aim their Morphers, as energy from the Star Globe cockpits gather to the Swordfish Blade, with its hold horizontal, with the tip in the Snake Mouth Arm, and the blade extending.

"Final Blade Whip Slash!" The Star Rangers fire their Morphers, as Star Force Megazord starts striking several times, with the Swordfish Blade acting like an energized whip, hitting the Saucer-Mech twice before deliver one final whip.

The Saucer-Mech falls down into a large explosion, as the Bull StarZord jumps off a powering down Scorpion StarZord.

The Star Force Megazord rests its arms.

"The universe is under Ranger protection!" Red Star Ranger calls out.

* * *

Orange Star Ranger holds up his Gauntlet Morpher, as he looks up, "Neil... there is something I need to tell you. Tell everyone."

* * *

On board Star Voyager's observatory deck, Kenneth is seating on the bench, holding his Star Globe in his hand. Few moments pass when...

"Kenneth, we're ready," Neil says from the Gauntlet Morpher.

Kenneth breaths deeply and gets up.

* * *

Kenneth enters the bridge to find everyone is on the lower part. He walks down the left stairs and approaches Neil at the front of the bridge.

"Kenneth, we have discussed this matter," Neil starts. "And I have personally thought about it a lot. Now while you should been honest with us all from the beginning..."

Kenneth starts to look down.

"It's obvious you belong here, among us all," Neil tells him.

Kenneth quickly looks, clearly surprised.

Neil smiles, "After all, the Scorpion Star Globe chose you to wield its power. And since then, you had clearly prove yourself a hero."

"Neil..." Kenneth starts.

"With that said, you still need to complete your training," Neil interrupts, before looks to the side at Davis and Hikari. "And you will do so under Davis and Hikari."

"And we won't go easy on you," Davis warns.

Kenneth smiles, as he nod.

"There's something else," Neil turns and presses a button. "There's someone who wants to talk to you."

On the screen appears an image of Nirvella and Lirvella.

"We want to thanks you, Kenneth," Nirvella says. "You saved ours life, and gave us a chance to see our reborn world."

"You're mine hero," Lirvella adds.

Kenneth smiles, "You're welcome."

Neil places a hand on his shoulder, "Like I said, you're already proved yourself."

Al looks to Laira, "With what happened to his Zord, I can't imagine how much pressure that secret had on him. Fortunately, it wasn't that big of secret."

"Yeah," Laira holds up hers hand, where an oval-shaped blue and silver device had been palmed, before thinking, _"Although, some secrets could prove dangerous if revealed."_


	9. Cruisin' for a Bruisin'

_"A powerful Empire is targeting the universe for complete conquest, with no one able to stop them. Until nine brave warriors are chosen by the stars themselves to save the entire universe. They are the Power Rangers Star Force!"_

* * *

Al and Goldex are leading the unmorphed Rangers into the Star Voyager's hangar, where a large sheet is covering something.

"C'mon, everyone, c'mon," Al says.

Kenneth yawns.

"We're here," Davis tells him.

"Good, now, Goldex, drum roll," Al tells his friend.

"Oh, right," Goldex presses the side of his head, causing the sounds of drums been play to be heard from his head.

Hikari leans toward Alexis, "I did not need to see that."

Al grabs onto the sheet, "Now the moment everyone been waiting for..." Al pulls off the sheet, revealing the Cruiser, except now there's a large star on its roof, and on its left side are five different color stripes: red, blue, green, black, and yellow; and on the right are four color stripes: orange, gold, silver, pink. "The Star Cruiser!"

"So you finished 'repairing' it," Hikari says, using air quotes.

"What with the air quotes? It's as good as new," Al pats a hand on its side. "I even added blasters, so it has offensive capabilities now."

"I don't know, do we really needs a jump ship with our Zords?" Hikaru asks.

Laira holds a tablet she been holding, as a message appears on it, "Looks like we arrived at Mercada."

"So Mercada is our next stop?" Alexis asks her.

"Yeah, it supposed to have an Empire resources outpost," Laira explains. "Though there's a problem, it's a very technological planet."

"So if the Empire is in control, then there's a bigger risk of them detecting our Zords," Neil realizes.

Al leans against the Star Cruiser, "Too bad we don't have a smaller ship, with a newly calibrated cloaking field."

"Okay, okay, we'll take the Star Cruiser," Neil says before he looks to the rest of his friends. "Hikaru, Hikari, Alexis, and Kenneth, I want you guys to stay on the Voyager. We'll investigate Mercada, we call if we need any help."

"Right," Hikaru says.

"Perfect, since I'm in charge of Kenneth's training today," Hikari turns to Kenneth. "We can start now, by running a lap around the Voyager."

Kenneth yawns, "Around the entire Voyager? Now? But it still early."

"We're in space, time is relevant," Hikari says, before she claps hers hands "Now, c'mon, let's go."

Hikari starts following Kenneth, as he is jogging out of the hangar.

Hikaru smirks, "Try not to be too rough on him."

As everyone else starts to laugh, Al looks over to the Star Cruiser.

"Now it time for your true maiden voyage."

* * *

"Cruisin' for a Bruisin'"

* * *

Onboard the Emirate's bridge, Dracon looks at a screen which shows the Star Voyager. He puts a hand to his chin, as he clenches his staff with his other hand.

Suddenly the doors open, with Nebulas entering, and Dracon quickly press a button, turning off the screen.

"We have finally arrived at Mercada, so who in charge?" Nebulas asks.

"Good morning to you too, Nebulas," Dracon responds.

"Now Dracon," Nebulas barely holds back his anger.

Dracon scratches the side of his face, "Very well. His name is Lizardon." Dracon starts to turn away from the console. "In fact, I think I will let Lizardon knows to expect you."

Nebulas watches as Dracon leaves, "Yeah you do that." Nebulas turns away. "Finally he has a good idea."

Nebulas looks down at the console, before presses a button, with the screen showing the Star Voyager reappears. Nebulas looks over his shoulder at the closed doors, before looking back at the screen.

* * *

Al and Goldex are seating in the front of the Star Cruiser, with Neil, Davis, and Laira behind them. Al and Goldex are flipping switches and pressing buttons.

Davis leans forward slightly, "Are you sure this thing is flight worry, what with the way Hikari and Kenneth talked about its previous flight."

"They were exaggerating," Goldex claims.

Davis looks around, "I hope so."

Laira holds up the oval-shaped device, as it beep slightly, and she softly rubs a thumb on it.

"What's that?" Neil asks.

"Oh, hum, a portable alarm," Laira says. "I'm ending up skipping breakfast."

Al flips couple switches above him, before pressing a hand on the control wheel, "Don't worry, the Star Cruiser can get us there and back long before breakfast." Al presses a button and holds onto the control wheel with his other hand. "Now hold on, here's come the fun part."

* * *

The Star Voyager's hangar bay opens up, with the Star Cruiser flies out and quickly towards Mercada.

* * *

The cockpit shakes slightly, as they enter Mercada's atmosphere.

* * *

The Star Cruiser, having just entered the planet's atmosphere, flies through the sky.

* * *

Al glances slightly over his shoulder, "See, there was nothing to be worried about."

Suddenly, the cockpit starts to shake violently.

Goldex looks at the control panel, pressing couple buttons, "Al, the thrusters are shutting down."

"What's happening?" Neil asks.

Al starts pressing buttons to his right, "Everything's okay. Goldex, divert power to the thrusters."

"I can't," Goldex tells him. "Nothing's working."

"Even the backup systems are losing power," Al looks ahead, before quickly grabs the controls. "Brace yourself!"

* * *

On the outskirts of a city on Mercada, the Star Cruiser hits the ground, bounces slightly, before sliding to a stop, with dug up dirt surrounds it.

The Star Cruiser's door raises up, with Davis leading Neil and Laira out.

"You right, Goldex," Davis starts. "An exaggeration."

Al and Goldex exit the Cruiser.

"I don't understand what happened," Al says. "The Cruiser shouldn't have crashed."

Neil sighs, "We need to check out ours surroundings." Neil turns to face Al and Goldex. "You guys stay with the Cruiser. See if you can figure out what went wrong."

Neil leads Laira and Davis away from the Cruiser, as Goldex waves them off.

"Don't worry, we get this bird back in the sky," Goldex says, before he turns to see Al staring at the crashed Cruiser. "Right, Al. Al?"

Al just keeps on staring.

* * *

Neil, Davis, and Laira walk down a sidewalk, as they notice a humanoid robot seating on the sidewalk.

"A robot?" Then Neil notices more humanoid robots scattered around the street, but all are ether seating or lying motionless on the ground.

"An old family friend did told me that the people of Mercada are mechanized beings," Laira knees down to the seating robot.

"Are they all sleeping?" Davis asks.

Laira looks closely at the seating robot's face, "I think... they had been deactivated somehow."

Neil looks around, "What could've caused this?"

* * *

Al seats down, with his back against the Star Cruiser, "I'm a completed failure."

Goldex, who was looking into the Cruiser, quickly looks over to Al and approaches him, "You not a failure, Al."

"I just went over the systems," Al starts. "Everything just shutdown, with a complete power drain. The Cruiser's a duh, and so am I."

"That's not true..." Goldex suddenly straightens up and turns around. "What's that?"

Al looks down, "What?"

"I'm detecting something..."

* * *

In a large mechanical chamber, Nebulas, arms crossed, watches as a Greyid is whispering to Lizardon, a large purple lizard-like creature with a huge collar around his neck.

"Ah, the Rangers' ship had crashed. Perfect," Lizardon pushes the Greyid aside and approaches Nebulas. "See, Nebulas. These Rangers might've followed you here, but I can promise you, they will be taken care of."

Nebulas uncrossed his arms, "And let me warn you Lizardon, don't underestimate the Ranges." Nebulas gets close to Lizardon's face. "You don't know how resourceful they could be."

* * *

Goldex approaches Al, still seating next to the Star Cruiser, holding a large stone slab.

goldEX, "Al, take a look what I found."

Al slowly looks up to see Goldex is holding a stone slab with a Star Globe embedded in it, "A Star Globe. How you found that?"

"It's the tracker I was working on," Goldex explains. "It allows me to detect the unique frequency that Star Globes give off."

"Good job," Al lowers his head again, with Goldex watches.

"Al..."

Suddenly explosions fire off next to them, causing Goldex and Al to look and see a group of Greyids approaching them.

Al returns to his feet, "I don't need this now."

Couple Greyids charge the pair, with Goldex uses the stone slab to block two Greyids' weapon strikes, and forces him back couple steps.

Al swings an arm at a Greyid, which manages to dodge the attack. He then tries a kick, but the Greyid catches his foot and then flips him. Al returns to his feet, as a Greyid grabs one arm, with Al tries and fails to force his arm free. Then another Greyid grabs his other arm.

"Al!" Goldex kicks away one Greyid, and then uses the stone slab to knock the other Greyid down. He then grabs the stone slab with both hands, "Need to end this quickly."

Goldex tosses the stone slab high in the sky. He then places his Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher and purshes it.

_"Balance Star."_

Goldex flips down the trigger grip and aims it, "Star Force, descent!"

Goldex morphs into Gold Star Ranger.

Gold Star Ranger pulls out his Star Crossbow, "Star Crossbow!"

Gold Star Ranger fires his Star Crossbow straight up, blasting apart the stone slab, allowing the Star Globe to fall freely and lands in his hand.

"Now for a field test," Gold Star Ranger places the Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher and pushes it.

_"Twin Star!"_

Gold Star Ranger flips down the trigger grip, aims it and pulls the trigger. Suddenly, a second Gold Star Ranger appears next to him.

The two Gold Star Rangers look at each other, "A doubling power?" Both Gold Star Rangers then go back to back and both raise a thumbs up. "Morphinominal!"

Al tries to wrestle out of the two Greyid's hold, as a third Greyid charges at him with its weapon. Suddenly, the second Gold Star Ranger grabs the back of one Greyid, and kicks the charging Greyid, before flipping the grabbed Greyid. The first Gold Star Ranger pulls the other Greyid off Al, spins it around and kicks it.

The two Gold Star Rangers then stand side to side and fires their Star Crossbows at the remaining Greyid, blasting them off their feet.

The first Gold Star Ranger pulls the Star Globe off his Gauntlet Morpher, as the second Gold Star Ranger merges with him, as his body becomes temporary cover in golden light, demorphing.

Goldex then runs up to Al, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay, Al?"

"Yeah... Good thing you found that Star Globe," Al sadly says.

Goldex looks at the Star Globe in his hand, "Well, yeah..."

Al walks away and toward the Star Cruiser, "At least your invention works."

"Al..." Goldex looks back at the Star Globe in his hand.

* * *

Neil, Davis, and Laira approach a large factory-like building, with Neil has his Gauntlet Morpher up.

Neil turns away from his friends, "Glad to hear you guys are okay, Goldex."

"Yeah, safe to say the Empire are aware we're here," Goldex says from the Gauntlet Morpher.

"Agreed, and we just arrived at the Empire's base, which includes a Saucer-Mech ship," Neil looks back to see the large ship behind the building. "Although, according to Laira, it isn't absorbing the planet's energies, at least yet."

Laira is pressing the screen of a tablet she is holding, before she looks up at a satellite situated on the building.

"But the Empire does have a frequency jammer antenna array, I was thinking..." Neil starts.

"Can... repeat... breaking... Neil..." Goldex tries to say from the Gauntlet Morpher, but static is breaking him up.

"Goldex, come in, Goldex?" After a second of silence, Neil holds down his arm and turns to face his friends. "Look like the Empire is blocking our communications."

"Not only that," Laira turns around hers tablet, which has a black screen. "Look like the Empire had extended their frequency jammer."

"This could be troublesome," Davis states.

"Then let's take out that antenna array," Neil says.

Davis and Laira nods, as Neil leads them toward the building.

* * *

Inside the Empire's base on Mercada, Lizardon walks toward Nebulas holding a small rectangular controller.

"How resourceful they are?!" Lizardon starts. "About how resourceful I am. Now the Rangers on Mercada are cut off from their ship, and are easy to pick off."

"If you so sure. Then show me."

"Gladly," Lizardon turns away from Nebulas. "I conquered this nuts and bolts world by barely lifting a finger. And the Power Rangers would be no different."

* * *

Back outside the base, Neil, Davis, and Laira look around a corner, seeing a door.

"No guards," Laira comments.

"We better remain on high alert," Davis adds.

"Let's go," Neil instructs.

Neil starts to lead his friends around the corner, when suddenly small explosions knock them off their feet. They look up to see a large group of Greyids are surrounding them.

"Sometimes, I hate it when you're right," Neil tells his friends, just before the three return to their feet and hold up their Star Globes. "It's Morphin' Time!"

They place their Star Globes on their Morphers and aim them, "Star Force, descent!"

They pull the trigger grips, but nothing happened.

"Wh-What's going on?!" Davis asks.

"The frequency jammer!" Laira realizes. "It must be blocking our Morphers."

"Well, this surely complicated matters," Neil adds.

A Greyid strikes at Davis, who catches the weapon with his hands before it reach his shoulder, as the Greyid pulls him away from his friends. Davis manages to flip the Greyid onto its back, but another Greyid kicks him in the gut.

Laira flips away from an attacking Greyid, before she kicks a Greyid, who catches hers foot and then flips her onto hers back. Laira then rolls away as couple Greyids strike at the ground, trying to get her.

Neil knocks back a Greyid's attacking arm before blocking a kick. He then tries an arm swipe, but a Greyid ducks under it and headbutts his chest. He is knock back couple steps, holding onto his chest, before couple Greyids blast him off his feet

* * *

Al lays his back up against the Star Cruiser, as he looks up at the sky.

Al sighs, "When I joined EDU, I so much want to create inventions and innovations that could help people. Hey, I transfered to the New Zealand base, because of the level of tech there."

Goldex steps out of the Cruiser and looks down at his friend.

"But my Cruiser... heh, my Cruiser keeps on endangering my friends. Some engineer I am..."

"That's it!" Goldex yells and walks up to Al. "I'm not gonna let you call yourself a failure again! You are a genius engineer, I don't means to sound full of myself, but you did created me."

"Goldex..."

Goldex knees next to Al, "One or two mistakes don't make you a failure. Giving up does."

Al loos down, thinking about what Goldex said.

Goldex straightens back up, "And now is the worst time to give up. After all, our friends are dealing with the Empire, who has a frequency jammer."

Al looks immediately up at his friend, "A frequency jammer?"

Goldex turns around as Al returns to his feet, "Yeah, broadcasting from an antenna array. It just jammed our communications."

"They could shutdown all signals," Al says.

Goldex turns his head, "Yes..."

"Like electronic and power units," Al adds.

"Yes... the Cruiser!" Goldex realizes.

"That how we just lost power onboard," Al surmises. "The Empire literally knocked us out of the sky."

"Yes!" Goldex agrees. "Of course, we still can't get back into the sky, or call any help."

Al walks pass Goldex, "Maybe we can." Al quickly spins around to face his friend. "Goldex, your tracker can detect the unique frequency signals the Star Globes give off, right?"

"Yes, that correct."

"Then maybe we could apply it to the Cruiser's systems," Al suggests. "Hot wiring a randomizer, that would constant changes our frequencies, so the Empire's jammer would have nothing to lock onto."

Goldex nods his agreement.

"Goldex, would you help me with it?" Al asks.

Goldex gives a thumbs up, "Of course, partner."

Al starts to lead Goldex into the Cruiser, "Let's go."

* * *

Davis, with both arms held by Greyids, are forced to the side, before he manages to pull his arms free and punches both Greyid back. He then roundhouse kick one Greyid, before back elbow the other.

Laira is thrown from a large explosion, using hers momentum to grab a Greyid, and forces it down. She then quickly leg sweeps another Greyid, before disappearing from sight when two Greyids aim their weapons. As the two Greyids look ahead, confused, Laira reappears behind them.

"Miss me?" She then jump kick both Greyids.

Neil flips over a Greyid's attacking weapon, before kicking away a Greyid, back elbow a second, and spin kicks a third Greyid. Two Greyids start firing at Neil, who jumps over the attack, and kick both Greyids.

Neil straightens up, as Laira and Davis run up to him, "Everyone's okay?"

"Yeah, but at this rate we never get to the antenna array," Laira responds.

* * *

Nebulas and Lizardon are watching the previous scene on a large floating screen.

"Oh, you're right," Nebulas sarcastic says. "The Power Rangers are nothing to you."

Lizardon angrily clenches a fist, "You hadn't seen anything yet!"

* * *

"Let's hurry inside, before..." Neil starts.

"Look!" Davis points at the sky, as the three sees a Saucer Craft is flying toward them.

"If we can't morph, then we can't summon our Zords either," Laira says.

"We need to find cover," Neil instructs.

All of a sudden the approaching Saucer Craft is blasted apart.

"What happened?!" Davis asks.

Laira looks over to the side, "Look, up there!"

The three friends then see the Star Cruiser flying toward them.

Al. Goldex," Neil says.

* * *

Al and Goldex are flying the Cruiser.

"Look like we arrived in time," Al says.

"Oh yeah!" Goldex adds.

* * *

"I don't know how they got that bucket of bolts flying," Lizardon starts. "But it doesn't matter! Saucer Crafts, destroy it!"

* * *

Two more Saucer Crafts fly above the building, starting to chase after the Star Cruiser. The Saucer Crafts fire at the Cruiser, which manage to dodge.

* * *

"That was a close one," Goldex says.

"Let's don't give them another chance," Al starts to pull back on the controls.

* * *

The Star Cruiser flies straight up, looping to behind the Saucer Crafts, blasting apart one, before managing to blasting apart the other one.

* * *

"Alright!" Goldex yells. "That's two more targets."

"Just one more to go," Al says.

* * *

The Star Cruiser flies to the top of the building, before firing at the satellite dish, blasting it apart.

* * *

Within the city, all of the humanoid robots are reactivating, with them starting to get up and looks around.

"Suffering circuits!" the seating robot exclaims. "What happened?"

* * *

Nebulas starts to applause, "Well done, well done."

"This will end now. I will destroy the Rangers himself," Lizardon turns around and starts to walk away. "All troops to me now!"

* * *

Neil, Davis, and Laira watch as the Star Cruiser slowly lands.

"Alright!" Laira yells.

"Good job!" Davis adds.

Neil turns away, "Now we can call for backup."

* * *

Hikari and a clearly exhausted Kenneth enter the Star Voyager's bridge, with Hikaru and Alexis turning away from the front of the bridge to see them.

"So how training been going?" Alexis asks.

Hikari and Kenneth walks down to the lower level, with Kenneth tries to answer, but is unable to say anything due to be out of breath.

"That well?" Alexis asks.

"Star Voyager, come in, are you there," Neil calls from the Gauntlet Morphers.

Hikaru holds up his Gauntlet Morpher, "We're here, Neil. Everything's okay?"

"Afraid not," Neil responds from the Gauntlet Morpher. "We can use some backup."

"Okay, we on our way," Hikaru holds down his Morpher. "Alexis and I go, you guys got the bridge."

"Got it," Hikari accepts.

Hikaru and Alexis jog up the stairs and leave the bridge. Hikari looks over to Kenneth, who continues to breath heavily, before falling down.

"Maybe I was been too rough?" Hikari asks.

* * *

Inside the Star Cruiser, Goldex starts to get up, "Let's go, partner."

Al grabs Goldex's arm, "Goldex, thanks. I was been really down on myself. Thanks for not giving up on me."

"It's what best friends are for."

Al smiles and nod before also getting up.

* * *

Outside, Al and Goldex run up to Neil, Davis, and Laira and see a bunch of Greyids charging.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Neil calls out.

Goldex and Al places their Star Globes on their Gauntlet Morphers.

_"Balance Star."_

_"Snake Star."_

All five aim their Gauntlet Morphers, "Star Force, Descent!"

They morph into Red, Black, Green, Silver, & Gold Star Rangers.

Red, Black, Green, Silver and Gold Star Rangers stand side by side.

Red Star Ranger spreads out his arms, before draws a circle with a finger, "Defenders of the Universe, united!"

All five Star Rangers take fighting stances, "Power Rangers Star Force!"

The Greyids start firing their weapons, as the Star Rangers are returning fire with their Gauntlet Morphers and start charging.

Black Star Ranger double punches two Greyids, as Green Star Ranger flips over a Greyid and then trips it.

Gold Star Ranger holds down a Greyid's arm, as Silver Star Ranger kicks it away. Another Greyid is about to blast them, when it is blasted in the back. The two Star Rangers see Blue and Yellow Star Rangers are charging with their Gauntlet Morphers aimed.

"We heard you could use some help," Yellow Star Ranger says.

Blue Star Ranger jump kicks a Greyid, rolls back, and trips another Greyid.

Yellow Star Ranger grabs an attacking Greyid's weapon, spins it around and flips it onto its back.

Black Star Ranger holds back a Greyid's arm, "Neil, we got this cover, you better find the one in charge here."

Red Star Ranger kicks away another Greyid, "Right! Al, Goldex, with me."

Red, Silver, and Gold Star Rangers run toward the building.

* * *

Inside the Empire's base, Lizardon stands on a stairway, with a group of Greyids in front of it.

"This is my world, Rangers," Lizardon announces.

Red Star Ranger stands with Gold and Silver Star Rangers at his sides, "Wrong, we will return this world to its rightful people."

The three Star Rangers start firing their Gauntlet Morphers, hitting the Greyids and blasting a hole in the wall.

"Let's take this outside!" Red Star Ranger yells.

The three Star Rangers start running.

* * *

Red, Gold, and Silver Star Rangers had made it outside and start returning fire from Greyids that are trying to blast them.

Gold Star Ranger falls to the ground, and keeps on firing, "I hit them low."

Silver Star Ranger takes a step over Gold Star Ranger's legs, continue firing, "And I take them high."

* * *

Back inside, Nebulas turns and starts to walk away, with the large screen disappears, as Greyids run pass him.

"Heh, I got something more important to deal with," Nebulas disappears in dark energy."

* * *

Both Red and Gold Star Ranger hold up Star Sabers. "Star Saber!"

Red Star Ranger runs toward the Greyids, striking with his Star Saber, as Gold Star Ranger has trouble holding up his Star Saber.

"I always want to try this," Gold Star Ranger spins, forcing back a charging Greyid with the Star Saber. "Whoa!"

Red Star Ranger notices his struggling friend, "Maybe you should stick with what familiar."

Red Star Ranger strikes at a passing Greyid, turns and then strikes down another.

Gold Star Ranger holds down his Star Saber, and pulls off the top blade, "Good idea." He then removes the double-bladed piece and places it on the front connector, before holds up the newly reassemble weapon. "Star Crossbow!" Gold Star Ranger then blasts a Greyid behind him and another to the side. "This is more like it!"

He then spins around, striking with the Star Crossbow at a passing Greyid, before firing another shot.

Silver Star Ranger uses his Star Defender weapon to force up a Greyid's attacking arm, and then uses it blade to grab its neck and pulls the Greyid, "Star Scythe!"

He then punches the Greyid free, and kicks another Greyid, before striking at a third Greyid.

Gold Star Ranger blasts a Greyid, spins and blasts another, as Silver Star Ranger runs pass, striking at a Greyid, before striking another Greyid, spins and strikes at a third. At the same time, Gold Star Ranger flips a Greyid onto its back and blast it with his Star Crossbow, with large explosions erupt around the pair.

"Nice one, partner," Gold Star Ranger says.

The two Star Rangers high five.

"You too," Silver Star Ranger adds.

"I have enough!" Lizardon yells.

Silver and Gold Star Ranger look, as Red Star Ranger approaches them, and see Lizardon, who spins around with his tail extends and whips at them, forcing the three Star Rangers to roll under the attack.

"You won't ruin my rule," Lizardon whips his tail again, slamming the ground, knocking up dirt and debris.

Silver Star Ranger charges at him, "Your rule is at an end!"

Silver Star Ranger strikes at him with his Star Scythe, which Lizardon dodges, before catching another attempt. Silver Star Ranger then spins his Star Scythe, and strikes again, with Lizardon jumps back to avoid, and then ducks under another attempt. Then Silver Star Ranger manages to grab his neck with his Star Scythe, forcing him to bend slightly.

Gold Star Ranger then aims his Star Crossbow, before charges, slides on his knees to Lizardon and fires his weapon at Lizardon, forcing him back, as Silver Star Ranger strikes at him, knocking Lizardon onto his back.

Red Star Ranger runs up to his two friends, "Good job, guys. Now let's finish this."

Lizardon returns to his feet, as he sees Red Star Ranger aims his Gauntlet Morpher, and presses his Star Globe.

"Hey, you can't!" Lizardon yells. "I'm in charge here!"

The three Star Rangers aim their Gauntlet Morphers, as energy gathers at their Morphers.

"Not anymore you are," Silver Star Ranger informs him.

"United Universe Blast!" The three Star Rangers pull their triggers, firing large blasts that

hit Lizardon, who is consumed in a large explosion.

Red Star Ranger pushes his Star Globe, and then aims his Gauntlet Morpher down, "Now for the finishing touch."

* * *

"Lion StarZord, activate!"

* * *

A Greyid is flipped onto the ground, as Black, Green, Yellow, and Blue Star Rangers stand next to each other.

"You heard him," Black Star Ranger says. "Let's go!"

"Right!" the other three say in unison.

* * *

"Bull StarZord, activate!"

"Chameleon StarZord, activate!"

"Wolf StarZord, activate!"

"Swordfish StarZord, activate!"

* * *

Red Star Ranger pushes his Star Globe to the side and aims his Morpher ahead, "Zords combine!"

Swordfish StarZord forms the right arm, Chameleon StarZord forms the left arm, Bull StarZord forms the right leg, and Wolf StarZord forms the left leg.

"Star Force Megazord, ready!"

* * *

"Let's get to work," Red Star Ranger says.

Star Force Megazord stands ready in front of the Saucer-Mech ship, when its start to power up its thrusters.

"Is it getting ready to fly?!" Yellow Star Ranger asks.

Elsewhere, Lizardon lies motionless on the ground, "I might be down... but I'm not out."

The Enlarge Badge on his chest starts to glow and breaks apart.

"Enalrge Badge activate!"

Lizardon, covers in dark energy, grows to giant size.

"It's Lizardon!" Red Star Ranger announces.

"What's going on?!" Blue Star Ranger asks.

The Saucer-Mech ship starts to rise up behind Lizardon, "I told you this world is mine, and this Saucer-Mech will ensure it by blasting apart you little ship in orbit."

The Saucer-Mech ship starting to fly through the sky.

"While I deal with you personally."

"That won't happen!" Red Star Ranger calls out.

Star Force Megazord strikes at Lizardon, who then headbutts it.

Yellow Star Ranger pushes a control, causing Star Force Megazord to stabs at Lizardon with its Swordfish Blade, focing him back a couple steps.

"You'll pay for your interference!" Lizardon spins around, whipping his extending tail, hitting the Star Force Megazord and forces it to fall back.

Gold and Silver Star Ranger watches as Lizardon approaches the knocked down Megazord.

"We need to help them and the Star Voyager," Silver Star Ranger says.

Gold Star Ranger points his fingers at his friend, "Lead the way."

The two pushes their Star Globes, flips down the trigger grips, aim their Morphers at the sky and fires, causing a large silver snake head machine and a gold balance scale-shaped machine to appear.

* * *

"Gold Balance StarZord, activate!"

"Silver Snake StarZord, activate!"

* * *

The two transformed StarZords jump high in the sky and flips in midair, as Lizardon watches.

"Double Kick!" Gold and Silver Star Rangers yell.

Both StarZords then kick Lizardon, before using his body as a platform to propel themselves high in the sky, leaving sparks to fly off his body.

Both StarZords then performs handstands.

"Try and get us!" Gold Star Ranger dares.

They start digging back down.

"Enough!" Lizardon swings around his extending tail.

The two StarZords then jumps up, back in their transformed states, as the Silver Snake StarZord's snake mouth starts comping and the Gold Balance StarZord's balance pans start spinning like saws.

Both attacks hit Lizardon's tail, breaking off a piece of it, as sparks fly off.

"That should ease the problem," Silver Star Ranger suggests.

"Agree," Gold Star Ranger adds.

Lizardon holds up a strange looking blaster, "How about this problem?!"

LIzardon starts firing his blaster, but Star Force Megazord stands in front of the two StarZords, using its Chameleon Arm to block the attack. Green Star Ranger is knocked back slightly in hers cockpit.

"Hey, that gives me idea," Gold Star Ranger says.

Silver Snake StarZord starts to grab the Swordfish Blade, and Gold Balance StarZord starts to grab the Chameleon Arm.

"Let's switch places," Silver Star Ranger suggests.

The two StarZords pull the other StarZords out of the combination.

* * *

"Zords combine!" Gold and Silver Star Rangers yell.

Silver Snake StarZord becomes the right arm, and Gold Balance StarZord becomes the left arm.

"Star Force Megazord, ready!"

* * *

"Well that was unexpected," Red Star Ranger comments.

"Switch up as much as you want, you'll still lose," Lizardon fires his blaster.

"Balance Shield!" Gold Star Ranger calls out.

Star Force Megazord holds up its Balance Shield Arm, with the balance pans spinning, blocking the attacks.

Star Force Megazord then charges ahead and uses its Snake Mouth Arm to grab Lizardon's blaster, but Lizardon pushes it away and aims his blaster again, however the Balance Shield Arm knocks it away.

"Mine turn!" Silver Star Ranger yells. "Snake Strike!"

Star Force Megazord's Snake Mouth Arm extends, bites onto Lizardon's torso, holds him in the air and then throws him toward the flying Saucer-Mech ship.

"Now our chance!" Red Star Ranger yells.

The five Star Rangers push their Star Globes, before aiming their Gauntlet Morphers, as energy gathers in the Balance Shield Arm, as the balance pans grows.

"Final Rolling Strike!" The Star Rangers fire their Gauntlet Morphers, as the Star Force Megazord launches the balance pans on two long laser ropes, like a giant yo-yo, striking through Lizardon and into the Saucer-Mech ship, consuming both in a large explosion.

The balance pans retract back to the Star Force Megazord, as it turns around.

"The universe is under Ranger protection!"

* * *

Moments later, Al and Goldex are piloting the Star Cruiser, with Neil, Davis, and Laira in the back.

"You're sure you don't want to take your Zords back, like Hikaru and Alexis?" Al asks.

"No, I'm sorry I didn't have more faith in your creation," Davis apologizes.

"That's okay, I didn't had any faith either," Al admits.

"What's matter is that everything worked out," Neil says.

Al and Goldex looks at each other.

"Agreed," Al says. "Now..."

* * *

The Star Cruiser flies through the sky, upward through the upper atmosphere.

"…Let go home."

* * *

Inside Laira's room on the Star Voyager, she is seating on the corner of hers bed, holding up the oval-shaped device.

"Thanks for the info on Mercada," Laira says. "We were able to free the people there."

"I know, I'm just sorry I failed to warn you about the frequency jammer," a voice says from the device.

"That's alright. You always take a big risk, just calling me," Laira looks up for a second. "Listen, I have monitor duty, so I have to go. But, please, be careful."

* * *

Inside a secret chamber on the Emirate, Dracon, stands with his back against a mesh wall, holding up in his free hand a similar oval-shaped device.

"I will, Laira," Dracon says. "Talk to you soon."

Dracon starts to lower the device, when all of sudden, Nebulas grabs the device from his hand and two Greyids grab Dracon's arms.

Nebulas looks at device, "Well, isn't this interesting." Nebulas then pulls Dracon's staff out of his hand. "You been a spy surely makes a lot of sense."

"Guess it takes one to know one," Dracon says.

Nebulas points the top of the staff at Dracon's chest, "You should be more careful of who you're talking to."

"So are you gonna destroy me now?" Dracon asks.

Nebulas grins, "Don't worry, I won't destroy you." He looks to the Greyids. "Take him away."

The two Greyids forcefully pulls Dracon away.

Nebulas turns away and looks at Dracon's staff, "Not until you help me destroy the Power Rangers."


	10. A Friend in Need

_"A powerful Empire is targeting the universe for complete conquest, with no one able to stop them. Until nine brave warriors are chosen by the stars themselves to save the entire universe. They are the Power Rangers Star Force!"_

* * *

With the Star Cruiser seen in the background, Pink and Gold Star Rangers are walking across the rocky surface of an asteroid in space.

"You're sure you detected it here?" Pink Star Ranger asks.

"Definitely. It should be around..." Gold Star Ranger looks all around him, including above him, before looking straight down. "There!"

Pink Star Ranger walks up to Gold Star Ranger and see sticking out of the asteroid is a piece of a Star Globe, "Good job."

Gold Star Ranger pulls out his Star Crossbow, "Thanks. Now to get it out."

Gold Star Ranger starts to aim his weapon, before Pink Star Ranger grabs onto it, "Let's try something that might not risk breaking apart the asteroid we are standing on."

"Oh, right."

Pink Star Ranger pulls out the Star Claw, and starts to use it pull out the Star Globe, before finally managing to get it free and holds it up. The two look at it.

"I wonder what it do," Pink Star Ranger ponders.

"Let's go back and find out," Gold Star Ranger suggests.

* * *

Laira is pacing back and forth on the Star Voyager's observatory deck, holding the oval-shaped device in hers hand.

"C'mon, you're an hour late," Lair says.

"Who's an hour late?"

Laira looks up to Neil entering the room. Laira holds down the oval-shaped device.

"Oh, nothing," Laira claims. "I'm just thinking out loud."

Neil points at the device in hers hand, "Is that your alarm?"

Laira quickly smiles, obvious fake, "Yes. Yes, my alarm is running an hour late. No big deal."

"Laira, is everything's okay?"

"Yeah, why would you ask?" Laira asks.

"You been acting weird lately," Neil explains.

"It's nothing, really Neil," Laira claims.

"Laira, we're a team," Neil starts. "We need to be honest with each other. Kenneth realized that."

Laira looks down slightly, "Yeah, we need to be honest with each other. He said the same thing."

"Who did?"

Laira faces hers friend again, "Its better I tell everyone together."

* * *

Laira stands at the front of the bridge, with all of the unmorphed Rangers watching her.

"You hadn't met him yet, but a part of the Emirate's crew is Dracon," Laira starts. "He was a legendary warrior in the Dragon system, and he joined the Empire... for the resistance."

"He's a spy?" Hikari asks.

"Like Nebulas was?" Davis adds.

"Yeah, and the irony of that isn't lost on me," Laira comments.

"Why you never told us before?" Hikaru asks.

"I'm afraid that more people who knows about him, the more likely he will be discovered," Laira tells hers friends. "Although Dracon had advised me to tell you all. And I'm sorry for not doing so earlier."

"Sound like you were under a lot of stress," Kenneth states, before he shrugs his shoulders. "I can relate."

Laira smiles, when the oval-shaped device starts to beep, "Oh good." Laira turns away from hers friends and presses the side of the device. "Dracon, I was getting worried. I just told everyone about you."

"Good, then this will be a lot less awkward," Nebulas' voice comes out of the oval device.

Laira spins back to hers friends, who all look surprised, matching Laira's worried expression, "Nebulas?"

* * *

On the Emirate's bridge, Nebulas is holding a similar oval-shaped device.

"Yes, and it safe to say I know about Dracon too," Nebulas starts. "So if you want to ever see him again, then you will do what I say."

* * *

"A Friend in Need"

* * *

Sometime ago inside a Mars cavern, Laira follows Dracon, who is holding his staff, around a corner through the cavern.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Dracon," Laira says.

"It is, Laira," Dracon starts. "As far as the Empire knows, I'm just a warrior from the Dragon system." Dracon turns to face Laira and places a hand on his chest. "They don't know I'm friends with your parents, or have any connection with the resistance." Dracon turns back away. "And with my history, they could give me a high rank, which will help pass information to the resistance."

"I just don't like it," Laira tells him.

Dracon stops walking.

"You will be surrounded by beings who won't hesitated to end you if they learn who you are," Laira reminds hers friend.

"I know. It's a big risk," Dracon turns back. "But after your parents were captured, this is our best chance to get an advantage over the Empire."

"I just don't want to lose you too."

Dracon places a hand on Laira's head, "You won't lose me." Dracon presses a thumb against his chest. "After all, I'm the most skilled warrior of the Dragon system."

Laira grins slightly, "That was a long time ago."

"Heh, some things doesn't change," Dracon says.

Laira looks over to the side, "What about those?"

Dracon follows Laira's glance at two cases, "I don't known. The resistance isn't at the strength they were when your parents gathered them. So the original plan to search for worthy warriors will have to wait."

"I'll keep them safe," Laira vows.

"Good, but I better go," Dracon starts to turn away, when Laira grabs his arm.

"Promise you'll be safe," Laira says.

"I have lived a good long life, and I'm not ready for it comes to an end any time soon," Dracon says.

* * *

Nebulas appears on the screen at the front of the Star Voyager's bridge, with all the unmorphed Rangers watching.

"Now this is more comfortable," Nebulas looks around. "So this what your bridge looks like. Very roomy."

"Get to the point, Nebulas," Neil says.

Nebulas smirks, "And here I am, missing the banter."

"Is Dracon's okay?" Laira asks.

"Don't worry, he just fine," Nebulas answers. "For the moment. How long that lasts depend on if you all meet my commands."

"What is it you want?" Davis asks.

"Now, now, you know me long enough to already know the answer," Nebulas tells them.

"The Star Globes," Neil realizes.

"Like I said," Nebulas comments.

Neil notices Laira looks down.

"Now I stop wasting everyone's time, and makes it simple," Nebulas starts. "Nearby there is a planet called Nymbia, that recent was evacuated."

"After the Empire conquered it?" Hikari asks.

Nebulas grins, "I will meet you there in one hour, with Dracon. Hand over your Star Globes and Gauntlet Morphers, and I will hand over Dracon. Remember, one hour. Don't be late."

Nebulas' image disappears, leaving the screen black.

Neil looks over to Laira, who remains looking down as she hugs herself.

"I know we can't do it," Laira says. "I know the Star Globes are too important to give them up."

"What's your relationship with Dracon?" Neil asks.

Laira looks up, "Excuse me?"

"You never did told us," Al reminds her.

"He's a close friend of my parents," Laira explains. "I even know him as long as I've known my own parents."

"So he's a family friend?" Davis asks.

"Yeah... he's basically family."

"Then it's settled," Neil says.

"What settled?" Laira asks.

"We will do everything in our power to save Dracon," Neil explains.

"But you don't know him, and the Star Globes...?" Laira starts.

"He's your family, that's important too," Hikari interrupts.

"We are the defenders of the universe, that's mean saving everyone," Hikaru adds.

Laira fights back tears, "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Alexis starts her. "It's why we're here."

Laira smiles and nods.

"Of course, we will need a plan," Davis mentions.

"What's Nymbia likes?" Goldex asks.

"I have heard of Nymbia, its pretty much one giant city," Laira explains.

"And if the Empire had conquered it, they will have the home field advantage," Hikaru adds.

"Yeah, doubtful we be able to do some recon before the meeting," Neil says.

"Yeah, while the planet is relevancy nearby, it will still takes us almost the entire hour to get there," Laira states.

"Probably not an accident," Kenneth points out.

* * *

Dracon seats in a jail cell on board the Emirate, as Nebulas approaches the black cell bars. Dracon looks up to see Nebulas is holding his staff.

"I can see why you like this staff, very lightweight, easy to handle," Nebulas says.

"It was a gift from friends," Dracon says.

"Didn't realized you were sentimental," Nebulas states. "But then again, I never thought you would spy on the Empire and try to undermine it. How the mighty had fallen."

"I hadn't fell," Dracon starts. "The Empire is a scourge to the universe. And the Emperor is a monster, who must be stopped for the betterment of all life."

"Watch what you say about the Emperor, or you won't last long enough for the hostage exchange," Nebulas threats.

"Hostage exchange?"

"Yes, you for the Star Globes," Nebulas explains. "Guess the Martian girl is also sentimental. In fact I better go and send the Rangers the precise coordinates for our meeting."

Dracon looks down, which Nebulas notices.

"Don't worry, you will see your little friend soon enough," Nebulas starts to walk away. "For the few moments you both still have."

* * *

Laira looks out the observatory deck's window, when Neil enters

"We're reaching Nymbia, and Nebulas just sent us the coordinates for the precise meeting site," Neil says.

"Do you think we're making a mistake?" Laira asks.

"Laira, if we don't do this you'll lose someone important to you," Neil reminds her.

Laira turns to face him, "And if we fail, the universe will lose the Star Force. How can the Rangers protect the universe, if they no longer exist?"

"And how can the Rangers protect the universe, if we can't protect the people closet to us?" Neil asks.

"I want to save Dracon, with all my heart, but I'm also afraid that i'm leading my friends to their end," Laira explains.

"I was afraid of leading my friends into space, but I was able to do it," Neil tells her. "By trusting in my friends. So trust us, we will save Dracon, and we will all get out of there safely."

"Neil..."

"Everyone, we're at Nymbia and ready to depart," Hikari says from the Gauntlet Morpher.

Neil holds up his Gauntlet Morpher, "Okay, everyone meets at the hangar, we'll take our Zords down." He looks to Laira. "Ready to go?"

Laira takes in a breath, then smile, "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

The nine unmorphed Rangers are walking down a deserted street on Nymbia, with Neil holding a silver briefcase. Alexis notices Greyids scuttling behind buildings, and two Majoroids looking around one corner.

"Nebulas isn't even trying to pretend this isn't a trap," Alexis notes.

"Just remain calm," Davis tells her.

Kenneth looks around before inhales.

Neil looks ahead, "We're here."

The nine then notices Nebulas, Dracon's staff in hand, is standing next to Dracon with a Majoroid to his side, and couple Greyids behind them.

"Ah, good, everyone's here," Nebulas realizes. "And right on time too."

"Let's get this over with, Nebulas," Neil says.

"Straight to the point," Nebulas grins. "You first."

Neil takes couple steps ahead of his friends, slowly bends down and seats down the briefcase, before straightens up and steps back.

"Now release Dracon," Laira orders.

"First thing first, Laira is it?" Nebulas says before he hands Dracon's staff to a Greyid, then he approaches the briefcase and opens it up to find the nine Gauntlet Morphers stacked, with their respective Star Globes seating on them. "They better not be more holograms."

Nebulas slowly touches a Gauntlet Morpher, clearly touching the real thing. Nebulas smiles, he then looks back at the Majoroid and nod his head toward the Rangers.

"Go on," The Majoroid pushes Dracon, who proceeds to walk pass Nebulas and to the Rangers, with Laira walks up to him, placing hers hands on his arms.

"Dracon, are you okay?" Laira asks.

"I am unharmed," Dracon answers.

"For the moment," Nebulas stands up as he picks up a Gauntlet Morpher.

"You got what you want, Nebulas," Hikaru says. "Now let us go."

Nebulas fits the Gauntlet Morpher on his arm, "Mmhm, this is also pretty lightweight. Now..." Nebulas flips down the morpher's trigger grip and grabs it. "Is this how you used it?" Nebulas presses the trigger, but nothing happens. Nebulas frustrated looks at it, as he presses the trigger couple more times, but nothing continues to happen. Suddenly, the morpher disappears. "What?!"

Nebulas looks down to see the rest of the Gauntlet Morphers disappearing, "They are holograms?!"

Goldex waves a finger, "No, not holograms."

* * *

Earlier on the Star Voyager's bridge.

"There's another problem, how will we makes the trade without giving up ours Star Globes?" Hikari asks.

"Yeah, I serious doubt Nebulas will fall for holograms again," Alexis notes.

Goldex places a hand to his chin, "You know, I have an idea on that."

In a matter of moments, the unmorphed Rangers stand in front of the second level's console, as most of their Gauntlet Morphers, with their Star Globes, lie on them. Goldex places a Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher.

_"Twin Star."_

Goldex flips down the trigger grip, grabs it, and fires at the other Gauntlet Morphers, as each of them glow before a duplicate appears next to them. Goldex holds out his arms, as his own Gauntlet Morpher glow and a duplicate appears in his free hand.

* * *

Neil steps out in front of Laira and Dracon, "You really think we would just hand over the Star Globes?"

Nebulas clenches a fist, "Doesn't matter, you're still unharmed!"

* * *

"Perfect, but how are we going to carry around the real Morphers without giving us away?" Hikaru asks.

Hikari pulls out the new Star Globe, "I actually have an idea for that one."

"Perfect thinking," Goldex takes the Star Globe from her, spins the outer shell to reveal the image of a microscope, place it on his Gauntlet Morpher.

_"Micro Star."_

Goldex aims his Gauntlet Morpher and fires it at the real Gauntlet Morphers on the console, causing them all to shrink to very small sizes. Goldex's Morpher starts to glow, as it shrinks, he turns over his arm, with the small Gauntlet Morpher appears in his open hand.

* * *

The nine unmorphed Rangers hold out their hands, revealing they are holding tiny objects, which glows and grows, before they turn over their arms, with the Gauntlet Morphers appear on their arms.

Nebulas looks ahead, getting anger by the moment, "Wha-Well, you're still outnumbered!" Nebulas grabs Dracon's staff from the Greyid, and points it forward. "Destroy them!"

The nine unmorphed Rangers form a circle around Dracon, aim their Morphers and fire them, "Star Force, descent!"

The nine are glow with their respective ranger colors before they are covered in their ranger suits.

Blue Star Ranger grabs a Greyid's attacking arm and flips it onto its back. Silver Star Ranger back elbows a Greyid and roundhouse kicks another. Yellow Star Ranger split kicks two Greyids.

Red Star Ranger holds down a Greyid's arm, "Remember the plans, everyone!"

Nebulas and the Majoroid are watching the battle.

"What do you think they could be planning?" the Majoroid asks.

"I don't know, there's their jump ship..." Nebulas double takes at the Majoroid. "What are you doing?! Get out there!"

Majoroid starts running toward the fighting, "Oh, right!"

Nebulas shakes his head, "I'm surrounded by fools."

All of a sudden, Dracon's staff is pulled from Nebulas' hand, as an invisible Green Star Ranger becomes visible, while coming out from a roll.

"I'll be taking that," Green Star Ranger says.

Nebulas clenches his fist, "You are quickly becoming the biggest nuisance in my life.

Green Star Ranger faces Nebulas as she backs up, "I take that as a great compliment."

Green Star Ranger turns around and runs up to Dracon, handing him his staff.

"Laira..." Dracon says.

"Its time to go, Dracon," Green Star Ranger tells him.

The Majoroid runs over to the side and aims his staff at the pair, "You not going anywhere!"

Pink, Gold, and Orange Star Rangers roll over to between them, and aims their Gauntlet Morphers.

"Guess again!" Pink Star Ranger yells.

The three Star Rangers fire their Gauntlet Morphers, causing explosions to erupt in front of the Majoroid.

Majoroid runs through the ensuring smoke to see all four Star Rangers and Dracon are missing, "What?! They're gone!"

Red, Blue, Black, Yellow, and Silver Star Rangers stand together.

"Alright guys, let's clean up here and meet up with the others," Red Star Ranger tells his friends.

"Right!" The other four yell.

The five Star Rangers charge.

* * *

Green, Pink, Gold, and Orange Star Rangers, and Dracon are stand next to a building in an alleyway.

Pink Star Ranger looks around the corner, "Okay, you two stay here, and we make sure the coast is clear."

"Right," Green Star Ranger responds.

Pink, Gold, and Orange Star Rangers run around the corner. Green Star Ranger takes couple steps, and looks around the corner.

Dracon looks down at the staff in his hand, "Laira..."

Green Star Ranger takes off hers helmet, and turns to face hers friend.

"It's very dangerous for you and your friends to have come for me," Dracon tells her.

"Dracon, you're family," Laira says. "I couldn't abandon you."

"I don't deserve your loyalty."

Laira smiles, "I disagree."

"Laira, I..." Dracon starts.

"Laira, there's too much Greyids here," Pink Star Ranger announces from the Gauntlet Morpher. "Takes evacuation path B."

Laira holds up hers Gauntlet Morpher, "Copy that."

Laira puts hers helmet back on, as she starts to head toward the other end of the alleyway, "Let's go, Dracon."

"What's evacuation path B?" Dracon asks.

* * *

After couple seconds, Green Star Ranger and Dracon walks down a street.

"We figured right away that Nebulas will throw every Greyids and Majoroids he can at us, and since none of ours cockpits are big enough for a passenger, we will need a way to take you off world while running from a fight," Green Star Ranger explains.

"Your jump ship?" Dracon realizes.

"Star Cruiser, right."

Green Star Ranger leads Dracon through a labyrinth of alleys.

"Goldex can summon it via a remote control, but it never been tested, so he will need a large open space for it to land safely."

"But Nymbia is just one massive city," Dracon tells her.

"Right, but our quick scans of the planet show there is a plaza, with a large concrete slab that could act like a landing site," Green Star Ranger says.

Green Star Ranger and Dracon reach the end of an alley.

"And you all came up with an evacuation plan so quickly," Dracon comments. "I'm impressed."

Green Star Ranger looks around the corner, "We made a good team."

"I'm glad you were able to make such good friends," Dracon says.

Green Star Ranger looks at hers friend, nods hers head, and looks back around the corner.

"So what the plan now?" Dracon asks.

"Goldex will meet us here, so right now, we just have to wait," Green Star Ranger explains.

* * *

Blue Star Ranger jumps through the air, with his Star Claw raise, "Star Claw!"

Blue Star Ranger lands and strikes down a Greyid, then spins around, kicking a Greyid, and strikes at another Greyid.

Black Star Ranger blocks a Greyid's weapon with his Star Axe, "Star Axe!"

Black Star Ranger pushes back the Greyid, before strikes at it and then at a Greyid behind it. He then grabs another Greyid's attacking arm, kicks it and another Greyid, before flipping the first Greyid onto its back.

"Star Striker!" Yellow Star Ranger uses hers weapon to block blasts from couple Greyids, before running toward them. "Mine turn."

Yellow Star Ranger jumps and spins around, striking at the Greyids, as she passes. She then jumps back, avoiding a Greyid's weapon strikes, jumps forward and strikes at the Greyid's chest.

"Star Scythe!" Silver Star Ranger uses his weapon to block a Greyid's weapon strike, spins his Star Scythe around, knocking the weapon out of the Greyid's hand. He then strikes at the Greyid, spins around and strikes at two more Greyids.

"Star Saber!" Nebulas dodges under a saber strike from Red Star Ranger, before grabs Red Star Ranger's attacking arm, and kicks him in the chest, releasing his arm. Nebulas fires an energy blast at Red Star Ranger, who blocks with his Star Saber, sending him back couple steps.

Nebulas then charges at Red Star Ranger, who manages to jump over his head, and kicks him in the back before landing. Nebulas spins to fire another energy blast, but Red Star Ranger uses his Star Saber to deflect the blast back at Nebulas, sending him off his feet. "Why don't you just give up, Nebulas? You can't win."

Nebulas returns to his feet, "Never! My Emperor will reign supreme!"

Nebulas disappears in dark energy, as the other four Star Rangers regroup around their leader.

"He really knows how to make an exit," Yellow Star Ranger says.

"Hey, had anybody seen that Majoroid?" Blue Star Ranger asks.

Red Star Ranger looks down for a moment, before looking back up, "We need to meet up with everyone."

The five Star Rangers start to run off.

* * *

Pink Star Ranger is thrown through the air by an explosion, with hers Star Blaster in hand.

Suddenly, hers wings allow her to fly toward the ground, as she blasts Greyids on both sides with hers Star Blaster and Gauntlet Morpher. "Star Blaster!"

Suddenly a Majoroid swings his staff at Pink Star Ranger, who ducks under the attack, presses hers Star Blaster at the Majoroid's chest and blasts it several times, forcing the Majoroid back couple steps.

Orange Star Ranger holds up his Star Spear to block two Greyids' weapon strikes, then swings under his Star Spear, pulls it back, flipping the two Greyids onto their backs, "Star Spear!" 

He then spins around, striking at three more Greyids with his weapon. He then barely blocks another Majoroid's staff with his Star Spear, as the Majoroid pushes him back couple steps. Orange Star Ranger manages to push the Majoroid off him, spreads out his arms, as his tail extends and hits the Majoroid, "Scorpion Striker Tail!"

Orange Star Ranger then runs passes the Majoroid, striking him with his Star Spear.

The Majoroid spins around as it ends back to back with the other Majoroid, as both Star Rangers approach their opponent. Orange Star Ranger delivers a powerful strike with his Star Spear, as Pink Star Ranger fires both hers Star Blaster and Gauntlet Morpher, with both Majoroids fall down in large explosions.

The two Star Rangers walk up to each other.

"Hey, we make a good team," Orange Star Ranger comments.

"Yeah, right..." Pink Star Ranger says.

Orange Star Ranger rubs the back of his helmet, as Pink Star Ranger starts to run pass him.

"We better meet up with the others," Pink Star Ranger tells him.

Orange Star Ranger starts to follow her, "Right."

* * *

Green Star Ranger keeps on look around the corner, at the plaza, with Dracon behind her.

"Goldex should be here by now," Green Star Ranger says. "I hope he's okay."

"Perhaps it would be better if you and your friends would leave in your Zords without me," Dracon suggests.

Green Star Ranger turns to face hers friend, "Never. Why you keep on saying stuff like that?"

"Your parents was taken, I don't want you to suffer the same fate," Dracon tells her.

"If there's anything I learn as a part of the Star Force, it's that we are stronger together," Green Star Ranger presses a hand against Dracon's arm. "We will survive this together. We will find my parents together. And we will defeat the Empire together."

Dracon uses his free hand to rest it on Green Star Ranger's hand on his other arm, and then nods. She shares his nod, before noticing couple Greyids approaching from the other end of the alley.

"Watch out!" Green Star Ranger fires hers Gauntlet Morpher at the Greyids. She then grabs Dracon's free hand. "We need to find new cover."

Green Star Ranger pulls Dracon out of the alley and through the plaza, when Dracon notices the first Majoroid is aiming his staff at them.

"Laira!" Dracon pushes Green Star Ranger out of the way, as the Majoroid fires his staff, blasting Dracon's shoulder, forcing him to his knee. Green Star Ranger rushes to Dracon's side, as he holds onto his shoulder.

"Dracon!" Green Star Ranger slowly clenches hers fist. "You'll pay for this!" Green Star Ranger pulls out hers Star Defender weapon. "Star Rapier!"

She jumps high in the air, but the Majoroid fires his staff, blasting her out of the air.

Green Star Ranger lands hard on the ground, as she holds hers side.

Dracon is unable to gets up, as he continues to hold his shoulder, "No."

The Majoroid slowly approaches the downed Green Star Ranger, "Perfect, once I defeat a Power Ranger, I'm certain I will get an enhanced power." Majoroid starts to aim his staff at her. "I can already imagine my new name: Major Invincioid!"

"How about Major talk too much," Green Star Ranger fires hers Gauntlet Morpher, blasting the Majoroid, forcing him to drop his staff, as she returns to hers feet and strikes at the Majoroid.

The chameleon image appears behind Green Star Ranger, as she stabs forward with hers" Star Rapier, causing the blade to extend like a long whip sword, "Whipping Strikes!"

The extended attacks hit the Majoroid several times, before he starts to fall backward.

"So much for my promotion," The Majoroid falls down in a large explosion.

"The universe is under Ranger protection," Green Star Ranger says.

Green Star Ranger runs up to Dracon and helps him to his feet, "Are you okay, Dracon?"

"I'm fine, Laira," Dracon tells her. "Trust me, I have been wounded worst then this."

Two Greyids fall down as Gold Star Ranger runs up to the pair, "Sorry, I'm so late. Everything's okay?"

"Nothing I can't handle," Green Star Ranger says, and then looks to Dracon. "Right."

"Indeed," Dracon agrees.

The three looks up as the Star Cruiser is approaching.

"Ah, our ride has arrived," Green Star Ranger notes.

At that moment, the other Star Rangers run up to the group.

"You guys still here?" Pink Star Ranger asks.

"We have some delays," Green Star Ranger explains.

"What's matter is everyone safe and sound," Black Star Ranger says.

"Agreed, now let's get going," Red Star Ranger says.

"Yeah, before Nebulas realizes something is missing," Yellow Star Ranger adds.

* * *

Onboard the Emirate's bridge, Nebulas knocks down a Greyid, as he stands in front of the console.

"The Star Voyager is nowhere in sight!" Nebulas looks up at the screen showing just empty space around Nymbia. "The Rangers must've hidden it somewhere before they made their final approach to Nymbia." Nebulas presses couple buttons. "I might not have Saucer Mechs, but I can still blast apart their little jump ship, with anyone foolish enough to be onboard it."

The screen now shows the Star Cruiser flying through the sky, before its image is replaced by the Lion StarZord flying through the sky.

"No, they have already summoned their Zords!" Nebulas sees a Greyid about to presses a button, before he grabs its arm and throws it away from the console. "You fool! If we fire now, those Zords will tear us apart." Nebulas looks down at the console. "Pulls back, before they see us."

He looks back up, having trouble keeping back his anger, "The Rangers win... this time."

* * *

Laira and Dracon enter the Star Voyager's bridge, with Dracon rubbing his shoulder. Alexis and Davis turn away from the second level console.

"Dracon, how you feeling?" Alexis asks.

"I'm much better, thank you for asking," Dracon says. "But my species heal very quickly, although your medbay is impressive."

"Hopefully, we won't need it again," Davis states.

Neil walks away from Hikari, who is at the front of the lower level, and faces Dracon on the second level, "Glad to see you back on your feet."

"I appreciate everything you all risk," Dracon starts. "Now, if you can drop me off on the nearest unoccupied planet and I'll be fine."

Laira walks up to Dracon, "Wait, you're leaving?"

"Laira, my usefulness against the Empire ends once I'm ousted as a spy," Dracon tells her.

"Laira said you were a skilled warrior," Neil mentions.

"That was a long time again," Dracon explains.

"You still in your prime," Laira says.

"I can't compare to the strength of a Ranger," Dracon claims.

"Dracon, you're free to do whatever you want," Neil starts. "But we would love to have your help, if not for your strength, then very least, for your wisdom."

"What you think?" Laira asks.

Dracon looks from Neil to Laira, "I never could say no to you." Laira smiles, as Dracon looks back to Neil. "I'm here."

Neil offers a handshake up to Dracon on the second level, "Welcome to the team."

Dracon accepts the handshake.

* * *

In an unknown chamber on the Emirate, Nebulas is kneeing in front of a hologram of Emperor Novalis.

"Not only you failed to recognize a spy among your own mitts, but you lost him to the Power Rangers, who also escaped your clumsy trap," the Emperor Novalis' clearly unhappy.

"Forgive me, my Emperor," Nebulas begs. "But Dracon's sabotage is why I have been failing, now with him off my ship..."

"You continued to fail after he was exposed, and you failed before you were given your command."

"Emperor, given the chance..."

"Your "second" chances are running out," Emperor Novalis interrupts. "And for that, I'm sending two warriors, who have captured some... troubled individuals to aid you."

"I don't need any help."

"Are you questioning my command!"

Nebulas leans back, out of fear, "No, my Emperor."

"You have failed me greatly in the past," Emperor Novalis reminds him. "Continue to do so, and you will suffer worse consequences then you have already."

Nebulas bends down, "I won't fail. Not anymore."

Emperor Novalis's hologram disappears, allowing Nebulas to look back up.

"I will get back into your good graces, no matter what it takes."


	11. Chasing a Dream

_"A powerful Empire is targeting the universe for complete conquest, with no one able to stop them. Until nine brave warriors are chosen by the stars themselves to save the entire universe. They are the Power Rangers Star Force!"_

* * *

_Neil walks across a desert, looking around in confusion, when he notices a city in the distance._

_"Where am..." Neil starts, when sunlight grabs his attention, causing him to looks up to see a sun peeking out from behind a grey moon._

_A horse's neighing pulls Neil's attention to ahead where he sees a large dark crack at the horizon._

_"What in the world," Neil tries to understand what he is looking at when something starts to run out of the crack. Neil tries to focus his eyes when he sees it: a white horse, when large wings appear on its back from gleaming light._

_The Pegasus continues to run up to Neil, who holds up his arms in defense, as the Pegasus is about to slam into him._

* * *

Neil bolts up from his bed, with a shout. Covered in a cold sweat, Neil looks around, realizes he's in his own room aboard the Star Voyager. Slowly calming down, Neil lays his head in his hands.

* * *

"Chasing a Dream"

* * *

Neil enters the Star Voyager's bridge, stretching and yawning, as Dracon is standing in front of the second level console, with Al to the side of the lower level and Laira behind him holding a tablet.

"Neil, you're up early, you don't have monitor duty for another hour," Laira tells him.

"Yeah, I been having this weird dream the past couple days, and I just can't go back to sleep," Neil explains.

"A dream?" Dracon turns to face Neil who is approaching the console. "What kind of dream?"

"I don't know," Neil starts. "I'm on some planet with a grey moon. And this horse, hum, Pegasus appears."

"A Pegasus, fascinating."

"Excuse me?" Neil's confused.

"Well, we are passing through the Pegasus system," Dracon explains.

"It's just a dream, Dracon," Neil says. "It doesn't means anything."

"I don't know about that," Dracon says. "Dreams can be very prophetic in nature."

"Serious?" Neil responds.

"I think he's right," Al turns in his seat. "Before the attack on Earth, I was reading an article about someone having a prophetic dream in Harwood County. Apparently, there's a simple explanation for it..."

"The point is, there might be something to your dream," Laira interrupts.

"Doubtful," Neil's still disbelieving.

"Let's see," Dracon starts. "What you remember seeing?"

"Like I said, there was a grey moon, and the sun behind it seems kinda close," Neil remembering.

"And the planet you were on?" Dracon asks.

"It was a desert planet... although, there was a city," Neil notes. "Looked pretty modern."

"A modern city on a desert planet, with a grey moon..." Dracon thinks before he walks down the stairs and goes to the front of the bridge, typing couple buttons, causing the image of a planet to appear on the screen. "It sound like you'[re describing Centroli, it's a planet with a grey moon and closest to this galaxy's sun. And it's not too far from us."

"Well, if you dreamt a real planet..." Al starts.

"C'mon, I been studying the star charts we have on the Voyager," Neil explains. "I probably just saw Centroli and then dream about it."

Dracon looks at the screen, "It could be nothing, Neil." Dracon looks back to Neil. "Or it could be something. You will never know unless you go."

Neil looks down, like he trying to think of a new argument against the idea.

"What harm would it do to take a look?" Lair asks.

Neil exhales, "Fine, I'll go. And I take my Zord. Hikaru's in charge while I'm gone, and if anything came up, contact me."

Laira forms an "OK" sign with hers fingers, "Got it."

"And I'm sure, you won't regret this," Dracon tells him.

"I still think it's just a dream," Neil turns and starts to leave.

Dracon speaks under his breath, "And sometimes dreams could mean everything."

* * *

Onboard the Emirate's bridge, Nebulas pushes a Greyid away from the console, before slamming his hands on the console.

"We been orbiting around this star for hours," Neil starts. "Where are those two the Emperors send?!"

The doors start to open.

"Speaking of us?"

Nebulas turns to see entering the bridge is Skullnaz, a creature in blue and black clothing, whose head seems to formed from tentacles, with a light blue skull beneath it, and behind him is Octomiss, a red female octopus monster, she has a gas mask-like mouth, a short cape, and the top of hers head resembles a red beret.

Skullnaz approaches Nebulas, with his arms behind his back.

"You two are the warriors the Emperor sent?" Nebulas asks.

"Indeed. I am Skullnaz, and this is Octomiss."

"I would say it's a pleasure to meet you, but it obvious wouldn't be true," Octomiss says.

Skullnaz glances over to his comrade, "You have to excuse her, Octomiss doesn't possess a filter."

Nebulas rolls his eyes, "I'm not here to make friends."

"Consider you have none, heh," Octomiss adds.

"The Emperor sent you here to help me deal with the Ranger problem," Nebulas reminds. "So are you going to destroy them or not?!"

"Not yet," Skullnaz starts.

"What?!"

Skullnaz walks away from Nebulas, as he waves a finger in the air, "To attack blindly will only lead to failure." Skullnaz stops walking, holding out a hand. "But to learn about your enemy, you can easy crush them." Skullnaz closes his fist.

"That's my favorite part," Octomiss adds.

"How can you ensure victory?" Nebulas asks.

Skullnaz slowly turns his head, "Simple. The Resistance had fallen, didn't they?"

* * *

In a desert landscape, a giant red Star Globe disappear from red energy, leaving Neil alone. He looks around.

"Yeah, nothing in sight. What a..." Neil then notices a familiar city in the distance. "Surprise?" Neil cocks his head. "Just a coincidence. I have seen dozens cities that look just like that."

Neil starts to look around again as he looks up to see a sun peeking out behind a grey moon.

Neil holds up his hand to shield his eyes from the sun, "Another coincidence... I"m sure."

Suddenly a neighing sound pulls Neil into a half spin. But he sees nothing, except for a large rock jagged out of the ground.

Neil starts to walk over to the large rock, "At least that new." Neil stands on top of the rock, looking down at the bottom of the hill it is overlooking, where he sees something that is partly buried, shines.

Another loud neigh.

Neil spins around to see a large horse on its hind legs. Startled, Neil slips off the large rock and rolls down to the bottom of the hill. He feels something beneath himself, so Neil pulls it out of the sand and finds it is a Star Globe, except there nothing in its globe.

"An empty Star Globe?"

Another loud neigh makes Neil looks up to see the horse on its hind legs, with its large wings spread out, and it continues to neigh.

* * *

Hikaru enters the Star Voyager's bridge, tabbing at a tablet.

"Dracon, we should double check all the power units," Hikaru says.

Dracon, who is standing in front of the second level's console, turns to face the approaching Hikaru, "We already double checked them, Hikaru. Five minutes ago."

Hikaru looks up to see Alexis and Goldex are both on the right side of the second level, with Alexis looking at a monitor and Goldex typing away.

"Alexis, Goldex, would monitor duty be more efficient if you uses different monitors?" Hikaru asks.

Al looks up from the other side of the second level, "Actually, its mine fault. I want to run a new scanning software I developed."

"Oh, okay, that's fine," Hikaru responds.

Laira turns away from the front of the bridge, "You takes been in charge very serious, do you?"

"I have to," Hikaru tells her. "Neil trusts me in charge, I don't want to let him down."

"You won't, Hikaru," Dracon says. "But Neil would understand, if you take it a little bit easy."

Hikaru looks down at the tablet, and smiles, before he lies the tablet down on the console, "Maybe you're right."

Laira had turned back around, before finds herself typing away, "Hey, we are receiving a transmission."

"What? Bring it on the screen," Hikaru instructs.

From the large screen, a static image appears, "Please... help... Empire... save us..."

"Can we clear it up?" Dracon asks.

Al, with Goldex now next to his side, is typing quickly, before stopping and looking at the static image.

"I'm trying, but there some kind of interference," Al explains.

"Help... if someone... this, please... save us..." Suddenly the static image disappears.

"It's gone," Alexis notes.

"Did we at least trace it?" Hikaru asks.

Goldex, next to Al, presses two buttons, "Yes, it came from the planet, Maxllos."

"Maxllos?" Dracon repeats.

"You know the planet?" Hikaru asks.

"It isn't far from here, and it was one of the first planets to fell after the Resistance was decimated, and..." Dracon explains.

"My parents were captured," Laira adds.

"Then this is our chance to help the people of Maxllos," Hikaru realizes. "Al stays to monitor with Dracon."

"Right," Al says.

"We should contact Neil, and the others," Alexis suggests.

"No need to interrupt Hikari and the others' training session," Hikaru says. "And Neil trusts us to look after things while he's gone."

"You sure about this?" Dracon asks. "Not contacting Neil?"

"I am," Hikaru pats a hand on Dracon's shoulder. Hikaru looks over the bridge. "Let's go, Rangers."

Laira, Goldex, and Alexis leave their stations and start to follow Hikaru, leaving Dracon and Al alone.

"Maxllos managing to call for help, after I joined the Rangers," Dracon says to his self. "Talk about coincidences."

* * *

Neil watches as the Pegasus jumps off the large rock and lands in front of him. The Pegasus turns to face him, as its wings start to fold, glow a bright white and then disappears entirely into its sides.

Neil looks up and down at the Pegasus, "Incredible. I don't believe you're real."

The Pegasus takes couple steps toward Neil, and with a slight neigh, holds its head out to him. After a short pause, Neil lays a hand on its head slightly.

"This is definite no dream."

The Pegasus then neighs weakly.

"What's wrong?" That when he notices it, on the Pegasus' left side, above its hind leg, is a dark, eerily crack. Neil walks over to the side to takes a look at the crack. "That crack, it just like in my dream. What could've happened?"

Seemly on cue, the Pegasus turns to Neil and holds its head out to Neil again. Neil gently puts his hand on its head again, before instinctively touches his own head against the Pegasus' head

* * *

_The Pegasus lands on the surface of Centroli, when its turns and sees large meteor rocks fly down at it, as explosions and dust erupt around the Pegasus._

* * *

Neil immediately pulls himself away from the Pegasus, shocked by what he saw.

After a moment, Neil glances back at the Pegasus' wound, "So you got caught in a meteor storm, and that got you hurt?"

With a neigh, the Pegasus nods its head, answering Neil's question.

Neil looks down as he thinks about all of this, before looks back up in realization, "Wait, that vision. My dreams, did you give me them?" The Pegasus nods its head again. "But why me?"

The Pegasus shoves its head against Neil's chest.

Neil places a hand against his chest, "Because of my heart?"

The Pegasus nods its head.

Neil smiles before he looks back to the Pegasus' wound, "Okay, but I'm a Ranger, not a doctor. I don't know what to do here." Neil walks up to the wound, taking a closer look at it. "Besides, this looks so bad. Nothing short of magic might be able to heal it."

The Pegasus shakes its head. Neil lays a hand on the Pegasus' head.

"I don't know how, but I think I understand," Neil looks at wound. "If something isn't done soon..." He looks to the Pegasus. "You will perish."

* * *

In the city of Maxllos, Hikaru, Laira, Alexis, and Goldex knee down next to the side of a building, as they see a group of people with silver bald heads, chained to each other as they sweep the street, with couple wiping windows. At the same time, couple Greyids are stationed around them, watching the group.

"What's going on here?" Alexis whispers.

"They're slaves," Laira whispers. "The Empire turns the people into slaves."

"We need to free them," Goldex whispers.

"Wait, someone's coming," Hikaru whispers.

Longor, a tall monster with a long neck and small strange wings on his back, and holding a whip, walks up from down the street, before whips the ground with his whip.

"What?! Group C hadn't finished cleaning!" Longor yells. "Unacceptable! You must hurry so you can resume digging up minerals in the mountains!"

"Minerals?" Laira whispers.

Longor holds onto his whip with both hands, "I would destroy one of you to show how serious I am, but then I will be out of a slave!" Longor whips the ground again. "But if you don't put your back into it, I might forget that!"

"This is sickeningly," Alexis whispers.

"I know how you feels, but we must wait until they start to move the slaves, then we can rush in and free them," Hikaru whispers.

Goldex looks to the side, "Hum, Hikaru."

"Wait, they are grouping the slaves together," Hikaru notices.

Alexis follows Goldex's glance, "Hikaru."

"I think they are getting ready to move," Hikaru whispers.

"Hikaru!" Goldex, Alexis, and Laira yell in unison.

"What?!" Hikaru turns and sees his friends are looking at a group of approaching Greyids. "For once, I wish we can sneak around."

As Longor, with couple Greyids around him, looks over at the line up of slaves, he turns around to see couple Greyids are thrown to the side, as Hikaru and the others come out from behind the building, "What is this?!"

"So much for taking them by surprised," Alexis says.

"I don't know, I think they are pretty surprised," Goldex jokes.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Hikaru commands.

The four presses their Star Globes on their Gauntlet Morphers and press them to the side, before aiming, "Star Force, Descent!"

They morph into Blue, Green, Yellow, and Gold Star Rangers.

The four Star Rangers stand side by side.

"Let go, Rangers," Blue Star Ranger instructs.

Longor holds his whip, as the Greyids run pass him, "Destroy those intruders!"

Green Star Ranger dodges pass couple Greyids, as Blue Star Ranger follows her, before grabs a Greyid by the waist, spins it around and toss it. Gold Star Ranger dodges under a Greyid's weapon strike, and kicks its leg, as Yellow Star Ranger pushes aside a Greyid and blocks another's weapon attack.

Green Star Ranger's punch misses Longor, who uses his whip to block Blue Star Ranger's kick, before forcing him to duck under his whip. He then uses it again to block Green Star Ranger's kick.

Gold Star Ranger grabs a Greyid's attacking arm, pulls the Greyid to the side and kicks it in the chest. He then rush pass two Greyids, jump back kicks them, causing him to fall onto the ground. Gold Star Ranger then rolls around and fires his Gauntlet Morpher at them.

Yellow Star Ranger catches two Greyids' attacking weapons, before push them up, punches them both in the chests. She then spins around, and kicks away two more Greyids.

Longor blocks a punch from Green Star Ranger, before she ducks under an arm swipe. He then swipes away Blue Star Ranger's punch, before blocking Longor's own arm swipe. Longor knocks away Blue Star Ranger block, before forcing him to roll under another arm swipe.

Green Star Ranger then accidentally trips over Blue Star Ranger's legs.

"This isn't going as well as I had hoped," Blue Star Ranger notes.

Longor slams his closed whip against his chest, "Not for you." Six Greyids line up in front of Longor in two rolls, before the front row gets on their knees and starts to fire their weapons. "But perfect for me."

Gold and Yellow Star Rangers help Green and Blue Star Rangers to their feet, before they all are blasted back.

* * *

Neil gently rubs the top of the Pegasus' head, "I"m sorry, I don't know what to do. Perhaps if Al and Goldex are here, or Laira, Dracon, any one of them could think of something."

The Pegasus shakes its head, seemly disagreeing with Neil's statement. It then shoves its head against Neil's chest.

"I don't know how my heart could help," Neil says. The Pegasus shakes its head again. "Unless... you're saying, I'm the only one who you could've contact." The Pegasus nods its head. "...Still, I'm powerless to help you."

The Pegasus shakes its head and then lends its head forward.

"There's something you want to show me?" Neil places his head against the Pegasus.

* * *

_A figure in a white cloak holds up a Star Globe high in the sky, as energy circles around and flies into the Star Globe, until the Star Globe is filled and glow brightly._

* * *

Neil pulls away from the Pegasus, clearly in shock over what he just experienced.

"What was that?" Neil asks. "Someone filling a Star Globe... Wait, was it that warrior Laira told me about... Galacta?" The Pegasus nods its head. "So you knew Galacta? Okay, but I don't understand... Wait."

Neil pulls out of his pocket the empty Star Globe he found, "This Star Globe, you tried to bring me to it, did you?" The Pegasus nods its head. Neil holds up the Star Globe. "This can save your life? By gathering your energies into it, you will no longer perish?"

The Pegasus nods its head. Neil looks down at the Star Globe.

"You can't do it yourself, so you summoned someone who can help you," Neil realizes. The Pegasus nods its head. "Okay, I've never done something like this. I'm game if you are.

Neil takes couple steps back, "Ready?"

The Pegasus neighs loudly, as its wings reappear from bright white lights and spreads out.

Neil holds out the empty Star Globes, "Alright, let's go!"

The Star Globe starts to glow brightly, as the Pegasus does the same. Suddenly a trail of energy from Pegasus flies into the Star Globe, before the Pegasus glows bright and its body turns into energy, flying into the Star Globe. As soon as the Pegasus is gone, the trail of energy disappears and the Star Globe stops glowing.

Neil pulls back the Star Globe, looking down at it, "Pegasus, are you okay?"

After a couple seconds, neighing sounds come from the Star Globe.

Neil smiles, "Glad to hear it."

"Neil, come in," Dracon's voice calls from the Gauntlet Morpher.

Neil holds up his Gauntlet Morpher, "I'm here, Dracon."

"I hope I'm not interrupting, but Hikaru and the others are in trouble on the planet Maxllos."

"Okay," Neil responds, before he looks at the new Star Globe. "We're on our way."

* * *

Longor looks down at the four downed Rangers, "Perfect, now I can aid four Rangers to my long list of slaves."

Blue Star Ranger, lying down, notices the line of slaves in the distance, "Actually, I think your list is about to get a lot shorter."

Blue Star Ranger fires his Gauntlet Morpher, pass Longor, and hitting the chains linking the slaves together, causing the chains to fall to the ground, freeing the people.

Longor turns to see what happened, "What?!"

Blue Star Ranger returns to his feet, "Go! Run!"

The slaves nod their heads before they start running down the street.

"No! You not going anywhere!" Longor starts to run after them, but the four Star Rangers jump over his head and lands in front of him, spreading out their arms to block Longor's path.

"That not gonna happened!" Blue Star Ranger announces.

Longor angrily whips the ground, "You will pay for this! I will turn you into my slaves and then had you get them back.

"That not gonna happened!"

Longor looks up to see Red Star Ranger jumping toward him.

Red Star Ranger lands and throws a punch at Longor, who dodges it, before barely missing his roundhouse kick. Red Star Ranger then rolls at Longor, and kick him in the chest.

Four Greyids run up to the fallen Longor.

"Hurry up, you fools," Longor says. "Help me to my feet!"

Red Star Ranger runs up to his friends, "You guys okay?"

"We're fine," Green Star Ranger says.

"Neil, I'm sorry," Blue Star Ranger starts. "I know we should've contact you, and because I didn't, I almost messed up this mission."

"You had done fine, Hikaru," Red Star Ranger tells his friend.

"I did."

"I arrived in time to see you free those people, and now together, let's free the rest of them," Red Star Ranger says.

"Right!"

Longor, having returned to his feet, whips the ground again, "Now that won't happen! Greyids to me!"

Red Star Ranger turns away from his friends and holds up the Pegasus Star Globe, which glows slightly, and neighs, "You want to help out too, huh?"

The Pegasus Star Globe neighs again, as Green and Yellow Star Rangers look at each other for a second.

"Let's do this!" Red Star Ranger turns the Pegasus Star Globe's shell, revealing the image of a Pegasus. He then places it on his Gauntlet Morpher and pushes it to the side.

_"Pegasus Star!"_

He flips the trigger grip and fires it downward, "Pegasus Mode, descent!"

A shining blue star shoots out of the Gauntlet Moprher, before small twinkling stars appear around him, with Red Star Ranger looking around, as a minuate galaxy appears around his torso. Then the images of a Pegasus' head and wings appear and fires onto his chest, with the galaxy and stars disappearing, leaving behind a silver chest armor molded after a Pegasus' head and small wings connect to the armor on Red Star Ranger.

"This is incredible," Red Star Ranger realizes. "I never felt so much power."

The Pegasus head on the chest armor neighs.

"I don't believe this, he really found the Pegasus," Green Star Ranger says.

* * *

"I thought something like this would happen," Dracon says, onboard the Star Voyager's bridge.

Al looks up from his station at Dracon, "You did?"

"According to legend, the Pegasus can share its thoughts and memories with others, so I figured Neil having dreams about it could mean the Pegasus feels a connection with him."

* * *

"Alright, Rangers," Red Star Ranger starts. "Let go to work!"

The chameleon Star Globe image appears behind Green Star Ranger, as she takes a fighting stance, "Call upon the Chameleon Star! Star Force, Green Ranger!"

The wolf Star Globe image appears behind Blue Star Ranger, as he takes a fighting stance, "Call upon the Wolf Star! Star Force, Blue Ranger!"

The balance Star Globe image appears behind Gold Star Ranger, as he takes a fighting stance, "Call upon the Balance Star! Star Force, Gold Ranger!"

The swordfish Star Globe image appears behind Yellow Star Ranger, as she takes a fighting stance, "Call upon the Swordfish Star! Star Force, Yellow Ranger!"

Two copies of Red Star Ranger appear temporary, as he takes a fighting stance, "Call upon the Lion Star! Star Force, Red Ranger Pegasus Mode!"

Red Star Ranger extends his arms out, "Defenders of the universe." Red Star Ranger draws a circle in the air with a finger. "Unite!"

All five Star Rangers take fighting stances together, "Power Rangers Star Force!"

The Pegasus Armor neighs.

Red Star Ranger looks to both sides, "I saw more slaves reentering the city when I was arriving. You guys free them, we'll handle this."

"You can count on us!" Blue Star Ranger says.

The Pegasus Armor neighs.

"Let's go..." Red Star Ranger instructs. Suddenly, the Pegasus Armor seemly pulls Red Star Ranger to the side. "Whoa!"

The Pegasus Armor sends Red Star Ranger flying into a bunch of Greyids, sending them flying, before jumping through a pillar, blasting another Greyid, then through another pillar and sending another Greyid flying, before jumping ahead and landing.

"Maybe... we should slow down," Red Star Ranger says.

The Pegasus Armor sends Red Star Ranger at another Greyid, with the Pegasus Armor headbutting it, and then through couple more pillars and against another Greyid. Red Star Ranger lands again, as several of the "flying" Greyids land in a pile and the pillars behind them start to crumble.

"You're powerful, but we need to work as a team," Red Star Ranger slams a fist into the air, as the Pegasus Armor neighs. Red Star Ranger then forms his Star Defender weapon, "Star Saber!"

The Pegasus Armor neighs, before its pull Red Star Ranger at Longor, who barely dodges the saber strike. The Pegasus Armor then headbutts Longor, sending him flying. Longor jumps back, with Red Star Ranger spins around and strikes him. The Pegasus Armor then pulls him pass Longor, and again, hitting Longor both times.

The Pegasus Armor then lands Red Star Ranger in front of Longor, who strikes him with the Star Saber. Red Star Ranger then sends Longor flying with a roundhouse kick.

Longor lands hard, as the other four Star Rangers stand couple feet away.

Red Star Ranger runs up to his friends, as he spins, "Look like your slaves are gone, Longor. And soon, so will you! And then we'll free the rest of the universe!"

Longor returns to his feet, "Never!"

Red Star Ranger presses the Pegasus Star Globe on his Star Saber, as the other Star Rangers' pesonal Star Globes light up.

The blade of Red Star Ranger's Star Saber glows bright blue, as he flips backward and throws a strike with his Star Saber, as the other Star Rangers also launch strikes/blasts from their personal Star Defenders, with the attacks meeting and combining, "Pegasus United Final Slash!"

The united attack hit Longor, causing large explosions around him.

"You can't take away my slaves and my planet!" Longor is consumed in a large explosion.

"We free the slaves, now the planet," Red Star Ranger says.

The Pegasus Armor neighs.

Red Star Ranger pushes his Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher to the side. He flips the trigger grip and aims down.

* * *

"Lion StarZord, activate!"

"Swordfish StarZord, activate!"

"Gold Balance StarZord, activate!"

"Chameleon StarZord, activate!"

"Wolf StarZord, activate!"

* * *

Longor returns to his feet, "I'm not done yet, Rangers!"

Longor jumps high into the Saucer-Mech ship.

* * *

Longor seats down as a control console pops up in front of him, "I will defend my planet to the end."

* * *

The Saucer-Mech ship transforms.

Lion StarZord flies through the sky.

"This planet isn't yours!" Red Star Ranger pushes his Star Globe to the side, before flips down the trigger grip, aims, and fires. "Zords combine!"

* * *

Swordfish StarZord connects to the right arm port, Gold Balance StarZord connects to the left arm port, Chameleon StarZord connects to the right leg port, Wolf StarZord connects to the left leg port.

"Star Force Megazord, ready!"

* * *

"Let's do this, Rangers," Red Star Ranger says.

* * *

"I will be the one to destroy the Rangers!" Longor announces.

* * *

Saucer-Mech charges, striking with its staff, which Star Force Megazord blocks with its Swordfish Blade, and then block another attempt.

"Scarier monsters then you had tried," Green Star Ranger puts a hand up to hers helmet. "But you did had a leg up on them!" Green Star Ranger pushes hers controls.

The Chameleon StarZord's tongue shoots out and wraps around one of Saucer-Mech's ankles, before Star Force Megazord spins around, tripping the Saucer-Mech and causing it to drop its staff.

* * *

"You'll pay for that, Rangers!" Longor threatens.

* * *

Star Force Megazord continues to spin, as Saucer-Mech returns to its feet.

"Put it on the bill," Blue Star Ranger tells him.

Star Force Megazord kicks Longor with its Wolf Leg, knocking it back down again.

* * *

"Why you little..." Longor starts.

* * *

Saucer-Mech returns to its feet, as Longor is heard from inside, "That is it!"

Saucer-Mech starts to turn back around to face Star Force Megazord.

"I agree, let's do this!" Red Star Ranger yells.

The Pegasus Armor neighs.

Red Star Ranger pushes the Pegasus Star Globe to the side on his Gauntlet Morpher, and flips down the trigger grip.

Suddenly, Red Star Ranger's cockpit turns silver, as he looks around.

All five Star Rangers start to aim their Gauntlet Morphers, as the Pegasus constellation appears, before turning into energy and forms a large glowing Pegasus head on the Star Force Megazord's chest and large glowing wings on its back.

Star Force Megazord then flies straight ahead, as the Star Rangers fire their Gauntlet Morphers, "Pegasus Wing Slash!"

Star Force Megazord stops in front of Saucer-Mech, striking it with the wings, and then flies away.

* * *

The cockpit shakes violently

"No!" Longor yells. "The end comes too soon."

* * *

The giant glowing Pegasus head and wings disappear, as the Saucer-Mech falls down behind Star Force Megazord.

"The universe is under Ranger protection!" Red Star Ranger yells.

The Pegasus armor neighs.

A street block away, the Star Force Megazord is been watch by Skullnaz and Octomiss.

"So that the Rangers in action, huh?" Skullnaz notes.

"Not too impressive," Octomiss adds.

Skullnaz puts a hand to his chin, "Perhaps."

"Is now a good time to destroy them?" Octomiss asks.

"You're far too impatient," Skullnaz removes his hand and looks over to Octomiss. "But soon, I promise."

Skullnaz turns away, with Octomiss follows him.

"Good," Octomiss starts to laugh.

* * *

Long chains fall down, as Alexis and Goldex stands in front of a group of now-former slaves.

"There you go," Alexis says. "Now, is that everyone?"

"Yes it is, thanks you very much, Rangers," one of the ex-slaves say.

Alexis smiles, "Don't mention it."

"Yeah, if one of you hadn't sent us that transmission, we would never know we're needed here," Goldex adds.

"Transmission?"

"Yeah, someone managed to call us, asking for help," Alexis responds.

"But that impossible. Everyone been in the mountains all day, except for the city cleaning groups, and we all are strictly monitored. We couldn't send a message even if we have the proper equipment."

Alexis and Goldex look at each other.

"If you didn't..." Alexis starts.

"Then who did?" Goldex finishes.

* * *

Alexis and Goldex are approaching Neil, Hikaru, and Laira, with Neil holding up his Gauntlet Morpher and the Pegasus Star Globe.

"Pegasus had been very quiet since the battle, is he okay?" Neil asks.

"I"m sure he's fine, Neil," Dracon says from the Gauntlet Morpher. "Pegasus is very powerful, but his power could be very draining. He needs to rest for now, but I'm sure if we ever need his help again, Pegasus will aid us."

"Yeah," Neil looks at the Star Globe in his hand. "I'm sure of that."

A small gleam goes off on the Star Globe.

* * *

_In a long, white hallway, Dracon is pressing buttons on a keypad to the side of a door, as it slides open. He looks to the side, as appearing from thin air, a man and woman, both with green highlights in their hair, run up to him, with the woman holding Dracon's staff._

_"Nerlia, Aneria, I'm glad to see you both are okay," Dracon says._

_"Not for long," Aneria looks over his shoulder down the hall. "The Empire is attacking, and barely anything is left of the base._

_"If only they hadn't learned of our base's location," Dracon says._

_"There no point in worrying about the past," Nerlia tells him._

_Aneria looks back over to the pair, "She's right, old friend."_

_Dracon nods his head, "Right, only thing matters is getting away from here and continues the fight."_

_Aneria and Nerlia look at each other and nods._

_Dracon starts to cross the doorway, when Nerlia stops him and hands him the staff, "Here, Dracon. This is for you."_

_Dracon takes the staff and looks at it, "For me? Thanks, now let's go."_

_Aneria presses a button on the keypad, "I'm sorry, but we not going."_

_The door starts to close, as Dracon tries to force it open, but is failing, "Wait, no! What about your daughter!"_

_"This is for her," Nerlia says._

_The door is closing more._

_"No!" Dracon yells._

_"Gets the Star Globes, we're believed in you!" Aneria yells._

_Aneria and Nerlia run back down the hallway, as the door is inches away from closing._

_"No!" Dracon yells. "Stop! No!"_

* * *

Dracon shakes awake, seating in front of the second level's right side, onboard the Star Voyager's bridge.

Alexis, seating at the front of the bridge, turns in hers seat, "What's wrong, Dracon? Bad dream?"

"Hum, yeah, something like that," Dracon claims.

"You should go and get some sleep, I can handle monitor duty on my own, until Davis and Kenneth come to relieve me," Alexis explains.

Dracon picks up his staff, "I might just do that." Dracon looks at his staff.


	12. Dracon's Destiny

_"A powerful Empire is targeting the universe for complete conquest, with no one able to stop them. Until nine brave warriors are chosen by the stars themselves to save the entire universe. They are the Power Rangers Star Force!"_

* * *

Dracon is seating at the front of the Star Voyager's bridge, pressing couple buttons, before a static image appears on the screen.

"Please... help... Empire... save us..." the message repeats. "Help... if someone... this, please... save us..."

Dracon presses a button causing the static image to pause, and presses a hand to his chin.

"The frequency is the same, just like I thought," Dracon says to himself. "But how...?"

Suddenly the bridge's door open, with Dracon quickly presses a button, causing the static image to disappear.

As Hikaru enters the bridge holding a tablet, Dracon grabs his staff and gets up to turn around.

"Dracon, I thought the Voyager is on autopilot as everyone rests up," Hikaru says.

Dracon starts to walk up the steps, "It is, I just want to double check the systems. Can't be too careful."

Hikaru watches as Dracon walks pass him and exits the bridge, "Guess so."

* * *

Dracon is walking down a hallway.

_"If it really is the same frequency, then it could only means one thing..."_ Dracon thinks, before he looks at the head of his staff. _"My sins are coming back for me."_

* * *

"Dracon's Destiny"

* * *

_Inside an unknown chamber, Dracon is seating at a table which has a large computer setup, and presses couple buttons._

_"I"m afraid the planet is lost," a voice says from the computer setup. "Our only real option is to stage an evacuation."_

_"Understood, begins evacuation and I'll send a ship to meet up with you," Dracon responds._

_"Copy that."_

_Dracon presses a button and turns to see Aneria and Nerlia approach him._

_"That doesn't sound good," Aneria says._

_"It isn't," Dracon starts. "Another planet had fallen to the Empire. I'm starting to think the Empire can't be beaten."_

_"If you're giving up, then all hope is really lost," Nerlia tells him._

_Dracon shakes his head slightly, "If you are back, then does that means you found them."_

_Nerlia smiles and nods hers head, "Nine Star Globes. And we finished the Morphers based on the data we found. We even build a tenth Morpher, hoping to find more Globes that could produce Ranger powers, but it was... lost."_

_"We did managed to sent the others to Mars, where they will be safe until the Voyager is done and we're ready to search for their Rangers," Aneria adds._

_"Then, we might be able to win this war," Dracon states._

* * *

At the Star Voyager's observatory, Dracon is looking out at space, when Laira enters the room.

"Dracon? Dracon?"

Dracon turns his head to glance at Laira, "Oh, Laira. Sorry, I must've have spaced out, so to speak."

Laira smiles as she approaches hers friend, "Yeah, what are you doing here?"

"Just thinking about the past," Dracon explains.

"The past?" Laira asks.

"I'm well over a hundred years old," Dracon says. "I've reached the age, where I'm thinking about the past, about when I was in my prime."

"You're still in your prime," Laira says.

Dracon turns around to face Laira, "You're kind, just like your parents."

Laira smiles, as Dracon starts to walk pass her.

"Excuse me, there's something I must see to," Dracon says.

Laira turns around to walk him leave, "Oh, okay."

* * *

Dracon enters the hangar bay to see Al exiting the Star Cruiser.

Al sees Dracon approaching, "Oh, hi there Dracon."

"Hi, Al," Dracon responds. "Doing some maintenance?"

"Just a tuneup," Al slams a hand on the Cruiser's hull. "She's like a rocket."

Dracon looks at the Cruiser, "I got to say, Al. I'm really impressive by the Star Cruiser. And I've seen amazing space vehicles in my time."

Al looks over at the Cruiser, "Thanks, I'm really proud of it."

"You should be," Dracon tells him. "Its fast, nimble, and it only requires two pilots."

"Yeah, although it's also possible to be fly by a single person," Al explains. "It just the Cruiser doesn't have as advanced navigation system then Goldex."

"Although, if you know the coordinates, it wouldn't be a problem," Dracon adds under his breath.

Al closes the Star Cruiser.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Dracon starts. "Neil asked to see you on the Bridge."

"Really?" Al's surprised. "Why he didn't called me on my Morpher."

"Unfortunately the Morphers' communicators are down while Goldex are working on improving their signal strengths," Dracon claims.

"He is?" Al looks at his Gauntlet Morpher. "Funny, he didn't tell me about it."

Al shrugs his shoulders before starting to leave, with Dracon watching him, before turns his attention to the Cruiser.

"Yeah, funny..."

* * *

Laira is walking down a hall, when Alexis runs up to her holding a black box.

"Hey, Laira wait up," Laira calls out.

"What is it, Alexis?" Laira turns to her.

"Listen, after our last supply run, I realized that I might've got too much food supply," Alexis starts.

"Doesn't sound like too much trouble," Laira says.

"Well, I was thinking of maybe storing some of the non-perishables in one of the empty rooms, so i was checking a couple out. And I found this," Alexis holds up the black box, which has some odd symbols on the top, which got Laira's attention.

"It's the Martian language," Laira says.

"What does it says?" Alexis asks.

"'This is for Dracon...'" Laira reads, before she looks up to Alexis. "And it's from my parents."

* * *

Laira and Alexis are entering the bridge, with Laira holding the black box, where they find Neil and Hikari at the front of the bridge, Kenneth and Goldex to the right of the lower level, and Hikaru in front of the console on the top level.

"Hey, has anyone seen Dracon?" Laira asks.

"Not since he double checked the autopilot systems," Hikaru answers.

Hikari, seating at the front of the bridge, turns in hers chair, "He double checked the autopilot?"

Goldex, standing behind Kenneth, looks over to Hikari, "Sound like a good idea."

"But I didn't see any signs of that when I disengaged the autopilot," Hikari says.

At that moment, Al enters the bridge, approaching the console, to look at Goldex, "Hey Goldex, why you didn't told me you're strengthening the communicators' signals. I could've helped you."

"But I'm not working on the communicators," Goldex responds.

"But Dracon told me you was, when he told me Neil wanted to see me," Al says.

Neil walks away from Hikari, "I didn't tell Dracon I wanted to see you."

Kenneth, who had turned away from his station, turns back to the console, and notices something as he presses a button, "The hangar bay is opening up!"

Neil looks over to Kenneth, "It what?!"

"And the Star Cruiser is leaving," Kenneth adds.

"I left Dracon with the Cruiser," Al says.

Neil quickly holds up his Gauntlet Morpher, "Neil to Star Cruiser. Come in, Dracon."

A few moment of silence follows, before...

"Dracon must've deactivated the Cruiser's onboard communicator," Goldex realizes.

"What could Dracon be doing?" Hikari asks.

Laira, confused, looks down at the black box in hers hand.

* * *

On the Emirate's bridge, Nebulas is standing in front of Skullnaz, obvious not happy.

"You said you will crush the Star Force," Nebulas reminds him. "And yet you only play spectator."

"I'm not like certain individuals, go in lasers blazing, and blowing up everything in sight," Skullnaz starts. "I study, I learn, and then I leave nothing behind. Just you watch." At that moment, Octomiss enters the bridge and starts to whisper something to Skullnaz. "Perfect."

"What's going on?" Nebulas asks.

"My little plan is going smoothly," Skullnaz says.

"What's plan, Skullnaz?" Nebulas asks.

"What's wrong, feel left out?" Octomiss mocking asks.

Nebulas' clearly angry, "I demand to be in the known."

"You want to be involved?" Octomiss asks. "Why, so that the plan is certain to fail?"

Skullnaz places a hand on Octomiss's shoulder, "Don't worry. I told you to watch." Skullnaz and Octomiss turn away and start to leave. "We will crush the Star Force, and complete some unfinished business."

Nebulas watches as Skullnaz and Octomiss leave, with his temper continues to flare, until he grabs a passing by Greyid and throws it against a wall.

* * *

Back on the Star Voyager's bridge Laira is pacing on the second level and Kenneth presses couple buttons at his station.

"The Star Cruiser is landing," Kenneth says.

Laira stops pacing, as she looks over to Kenneth.

"Good, where is he?" Neil asks.

"On a planet not too far," Kenneth starts. "According to our records, it called Basilium."

"Basilium?" Laira repeats.

"You know it?" Hikaru asks.

"Only from Dracon," Laira explains. "Its the former base for the Resistance."

* * *

On a street on Basilium, Dracon walks out of the Star Cruiser, looking around before walking off.

* * *

Not too long later, Laira, Neil, Hikaru, Hikari, Kenneth, and Alexis stand next to the Star Cruiser, as Laira places a hand on its hull.

"Well, there's the Star Cruiser," Alexis states.

"But Dracon is nowhere in sight," Hikaru adds.

"He couldn't have gone far," Neil says. "Let's start searching."

Five of the unmorphed Rangers start to walk away, except for Laira, which Neil notices.

"Laira, are you okay?" Neil asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Laira turns away from the Cruiser. "Let's go."

* * *

Dracon stands in front of a demolished building, the former headquarters for the Resistance.

* * *

_In the Resistance's headquarters hallway, explosions go off as two mysterious figures are approaching._

_The door starts to close, as Dracon tries to force it open, "Wait, no!"_

_Aneria and Nerlia run back down the hallway, as the door is inches away from closing._

_"No! Stop! No!"_

* * *

Dracon is clenching his hand on his staff as he looks down.

All of a sudden, Dracon turns to the side and holds up his staff, blocking couple blasts fire at him. He then looks ahead to see Skullnaz, who is aiming a blaster, which handle resemble a blade, and Octomiss.

"I see your reflexes hadn't dimmed any, legendary dragon warrior," Skullnaz notes.

Dracon lowers his staff and tilts his head at the pair, "I know you two, do I?"

"What do you think, salamander breath?" Octomiss asks.

Dracon straightens himself, "Wait...!"

* * *

_Explosions go off as two mysterious figures are approaching, with as the smoke clear, it becomes clearly they're Skullnaz and Octomiss._

* * *

"It was you!" Dracon yells. "You attacked the Resistance's base."

"Ah, so you do have a brain," Octomiss mocks. "Color me surprise."

"Now, now, Octomiss, that is no way to talk to the legendary dragon warrior," Skullnaz tells her. "Although he had already lowered himself by joining the Resistance and then becoming a spy. And, what are you now, the Star Force's janitor?"

Dracon clenches a fist, "Anything would be better then serving a monster like the Emperor!

Octomiss holds up a large mace with large orange spikes, "If you think so, then you will enjoy be destroyed."

Octomiss charges Dracon, striking with hers mace, with Dracon blocking with his staff before ducking under another mace strike. Dracon then slams the head of his staff into Octomiss' stomach. Dracon reach back his arm for another attack, before he is blasted in the back. Dracon looks behind him to see Skullnaz aiming with his blaster.

"So much for those reflexes," Skullnaz says.

Dracon looks back at Octomiss, who jumps and kicks him hard in the chest, sending him flying back couple feet.

"Don't take your eyes off me!" Octomiss warns.

Dracon, on the ground, looks up to see Skullnaz and Octomiss stand next to each other.

"How the mighty falls," Skullnaz says.

"So, now what?" Dracon asks. "You'll use me as bait to lure in the Rangers. It been done."

"True, but I'm not so shortsighted," Skullnaz explains. "Your time ends now. As for your Ranger friends, they will get here too late and brings your staff to their ship to mourn, unaware that your staff had been turned into a bomb."

"Use your imagination to guess what happens next," Octomiss adds.

"That will never happens!" Dracon yells.

Skullnaz aims his blaster, "You don't have a say in the matter."

Suddenly, Skullnaz's blaster hand is blasted, causing him and Octomiss turns to see the six, now morphed, Star Rangers are walking over to them, with Green Star Ranger aiming hers Gauntlet Morpher.

"Get away from him!" Green Star Ranger yells.

The Star Rangers stand between the two monsters and Dracon, with Green Star Ranger knees down to hers friend, as Yellow and Blue Star Rangers aim their Gauntlet Morphers.

"Dracon, are you okay?" Green Star Ranger asks.

Dracon slowly returns to his feet, "I'm fine, Laira."

"Seeing friends reunite really touch my heart," Octomiss says. "If I have a heart."

"I guess we're destroying you six too," Skullnaz says. "That fine, plans change."

"Plans do change," Red Star Ranger agrees. "You two are the only ones who'll get destroy!"

Octomiss holds up hers own blaster, "That is extremely unlikely."

Red Star Ranger looks over to Blue, Pink, and Orange Star Rangers, "You guys, stay with Dracon."

"Right," Blue Star Ranger responds.

Red Star Ranger holds up his Star Saber, "Let's go!"

Red, Yellow, and Green Star Rangers start charging at Skullnaz and Octomiss, with their Star Defender weapons.

Skullnaz and Octomiss start to fire their blasters, with the Star Rangers are deflecting with their Star Defenders, before a huge explosion erupt in front of them.

Red Star Ranger jumps through the explosion and raises his Star Saber high, "Star Saber!"

Red Star Ranger strikes at Skullnaz, who dodges the attacks before blocking with his blaster, and one hand behind his back. Red Star Ranger grabs the blaster arm and pulls Skullnaz around.

Octomiss dodges a strike from Green Star Ranger's Star Rapier, before dodging Yellow Star Ranger's Star Striker by spinning around. She then uses hers blaster to block the Star Rapier.

Skullnaz uses his blaster to block couple saber strikes from Red Star Ranger, "C'mon, I can beat you with one hand behind my back."

Red Star Ranger grabs Skullnaz's blaster, "Let's see how that do for you!"

Skullnaz forces himself free, strikes Red Star Ranger's free arm over his shoulder, spins around and strikes again, which is dodged. But Skullnaz succeeds in a strike across Red Star Ranger's chest.

Octomiss blocks the Star Striker using hers mace, before strikes away Green Star Ranger's Star Rapier, collides hers mace against the Star Striker and then block the Star Rapier.

Octomiss then spins hers mace, throwing off Green Star Ranger's balance, before slamming her with the mace. She then spins around and forces Yellow Star Ranger to block couple mace strikes with hers Star Striker.

Red Star Ranger rolls under a weapon strike from Skullnaz, who immediately turns around.

"I thought you supposed to destroy us!" Skullnaz fires at Red Star Ranger, blasting him onto his back.

"We will!" Red Star Ranger runs back up stabs at Skullnaz, who dodges it and dodges the following saber strike, follows by two more strikes, as Red Star Ranger spins around him. Skullnaz then bends back to avoid another saber strike. Red Star Ranger then strikes vertical, missing Skullnaz, who steps on the tip of the saber, managing to pin it down. "Let go!"

"I don't think so," Skullnaz says.

"In that case!" Red Star Ranger yells.

The top portion of the Star Saber pops off the Star Defender weapon, changing its configuration. Red Star Ranger takes couple steps back.

"Star Axe!" He then strikes down with the weapon.

"Clever," Skullnaz blocks the attack with his blaster. "But unfortunately, not clever enough."

Skullnaz then swings around Red Star Ranger's attacking arm, shoves his blaster at Red Star Ranger's chest, and fires, sending him flying backward.

Red Star Ranger rolls up to Green and Yellow Star Rangers, who help him to his feet.

Octomiss walks over to Skullnaz, "Now, who going to destroy whom?"

"No one!" Pink Star Ranger yells.

Blue, Pink, and Orange Star Rangers land in front of the other three Star Rangers, before they fire their Gauntlet Morphers at the ground, erupting small explosions.

"What?!" Octomiss yells.

As the cloud clears, all six Star Rangers are gone. Octomiss looks around, also not seeing Dracon anywhere, "They escaped! Now what?"

"Now summon the Majoroids," Skullnaz responds. "It time we put an end to the Resistance, for good."

* * *

In a public garage, Dracon lays his back up against a wall, with the six unmorphed Rangers standing around, as Laira stands in front of him.

"Are you sure you're okay, Dracon?" Laira asks.

"I told you I heal fast," Dracon reminds her.

"Why you came here?" Laira asks.

"The message that sent us to the slave planet," Dracon starts.

"The one where the people we saved knew nothing about?" Alexis asks.

"Yeah, it was send with the frequency that the Resistance once used," Dracon explains.

"What?" Hikaru asks.

"Who could've used it?" Hikari asks.

"The Empire, and it was my fault," Dracon says.

"I don't understand," Laira states.

"Laira, once I sent a message to a Resistance team that was helping with evacuating an Empire controlled planet," Dracon starts. "But I failed to encrypt the frequency correctly. The Empire was able to trace it and destroy the Resistance's base."

"You made a mistake," Laira says.

"Yeah, a mistake that caused the Resistance, and your parents," Dracon adds. "I"m sorry, Laira."

Laira lays a hand on Dracon's, "You made a mistake, Dracon. But you didn't run away from your mistake."

"Yes, I did," Dracon claims. "I ran. I didn't stay to fight, to protect your parents. I ran."

"No you didn't," Laira corrects him. "You told me how my parents forced you to leave. And since then, you had fought, you risked your life. You made a mistake, sure, but you worked to make up for it."

Dracon looks down, "Still, it would've been better if your parents escaped and I stay behind."

"No," Laira says, causing Dracon to looks back up at her. "I do wish my parents are here. But my parents helped you to escape, because they believed in you." Laira places a hand on Dracon's chest. "They know you can help defeat the Empire."

Dracon takes Laira's hand off his chest and nods his head, "OK. Maybe with my friends' belief, maybe I can."

Laira smiles and nods, when she notices something glowing out of the corner of hers eyes. She then pulls out the black box, which slighly glows from the crevices in its opening.

"What is that?" Dracon asks.

"I found it on the Voyager," Alexis explains.

"It's addressed to you," Laira tells Dracon. "From my parents."

Dracon looks at Laira, before looks down at the box, and slowly opens it, revealing a glowing purple Star Globe.

"A Star Globe?" Kenneth says.

Dracon picks up the Star Globe, "It's from the Dragon Star System."

Then the head of his staff starts to glow, causing Dracon to holds the Star Globe next to the staff's head, with they both glows brighter before they both stops.

"They reacted to each other," Hikari notes. "But how?"

"Your Dragon Staff, its a morpher," Laira realizes.

Dracon looks to Laira, "A morpher?"

"Yeah, my parents created you a morpher, knowing that you will be chosen by a Star Globe. And that it would be one from your home galaxy," Laira smiles. "Like I said, they believed in you. Like me."

"Like all of us," Neil adds.

Dracon nods his head and looks down at the Star Globe in his hand, "I will not let you down, my friends."

"Want a second opinion?" Octomiss is heard saying.

The group look ahead and start to walk pass the pillars that separate the garage and the street to see Skullnaz and Octomiss. The group lines up in front of their enemies, with Dracon in front.

"Or, are you just gonna try running again?" Octomiss adds.

"It's no longer time to run," Dracon starts. "Now, It's Morphin' Time!"

Dracon spins the outer shell of his Star Globe, which reveals a dragon image, then places the Star Globe into the Dragon Staff's head's mouth.

_"Dragon Star!"_

Dracon then shoves the Dragon Staff forward, "Star Force, Descent!"

* * *

Dracon pulls the trigger on the Dragon Staff's handle, which shoots out of the dragon head a purple five-pointed star. Dracon lowers his arms, as the star, with a trail of purple energy, flies at Dracon's chest, with the purple energy forms his Ranger suit. Then the dragon image overlaps atop Dracon's head, as his Ranger helmet forms. Purple Star Ranger takes a fighting stance.

* * *

The Purple Star Ranger stands before the six unmorphed Rangers.

"Let's go!" Neil instructs.

The six unmorphed Rangers aim their Gauntlet Morphers and grab the trigger grips, "Star Force, Descent!"

They morph into Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Pink, and Orange Star Rangers.

The seven Star Rangers stand side to side.

The dragon Star Globe image appears behind Purple Star Ranger, as he takes a fighting stance, "Call upon the Dragon Star! Star Force, Purple Ranger!"

The swordfish Star Globe image appears behind Yellow Star Ranger, as she takes a fighting stance, "Call upon the Swordfish Star! Star Force, Yellow Ranger!"

The eagle Star Globe image appears behind Pink Star Ranger, as she takes a fighting stance, "Call upon the Eagle Star! Star Force, Pink Ranger!"

The chameleon Star Globe image appears behind Green Star Ranger, as she takes a fighting stance, "Call upon the Chameleon Star! Star Force, Green Ranger!"

The wolf Star Globe image appears behind Blue Star Ranger, as he takes a fighting stance, "Call upon the Wolf Star! Star Force, Blue Ranger!"

The scorpion Star Globe image appears behind Orange Star Ranger, as he takes a fighting stance, "Call upon the Scorpion Star! Star Force, Orange Ranger!"

The lion Star Globe image appears behind Red Star Ranger, as he takes a fighting stance, "Call upon the Lion Star! Star Force, Red Ranger!"

Red Star Ranger extends his arms out, "Defenders of the universe." Red Star Ranger draws a circle in the air with a finger. "Unite!"

All seven Star Rangers take fighting stances together, "Power Rangers Star Force!"

Red Star Ranger points his fist at Skullnaz and Octomiss, "Now to send you two back to the Emperor!"

"We'll see," Skullnaz says.

Octomiss snaps hers finger, "Majoroids!"

Two Majoroids land in front of Octomiss and Skullnaz.

"You Rangers are going down!" one Majoroid says.

"We can't be beat!" the second Majoroid adds.

"We heard that before," Red Star Ranger says. "Let do this, guys!"

Six of the Star Rangers ready their Star Defender weapons and Purple Star Ranger readies his Dragon Staff, before start charging.

The two Majoroids charge, but Purple Star Ranger races pass them and strikes at Skullnaz with his Dragon Staff, which Skullnaz blocks with his blaster.

"I'll take you on!" Purple Star Ranger says before he grabs Octomiss' blaster before she could fire.

"Fool!" Octomiss yells. "Don't underestimate us!"

Octomiss uses hers blaster to throw Purple Star Ranger's hand off it, before tries to slam him with it. But Purple Star Ranger dodges the attack.

"I believe that my line," Purple Star Ranger then blocks Skullnaz's weapon strike with his Dragon Staff.

Red Star Ranger strikes with his Star Saber, but Majoroid1 dodges it, block a second strike with his staff and then forces Red Star Ranger into a roll. Meanwhile Blue Star Ranger hangs from a window above Red Star Ranger, aiming his Gauntlet Morpher, as Pink Star Ranger kneeing on the other side with hers Star Blaster, with both Rangers then fire at him, as Majoroid1 blocks with his staff.

Orange Star Ranger strikes at Majoroid2 with his Star Spear, before Green Star Ranger jumps over Majoroid2, strikes him with hers Star Rapier upon landing. Majoroid2 then block Yellow Star Ranger's Star Striker.

Purple Star Ranger blocks a weapon strike from Octomiss' large mace, before blocking another from Skullnaz. He then forces Skullnaz's attacking arm to the side, as he swings the Dragon Staff and spins around. The two monsters then try to strike at him with their weapons, but he blocks both with his Dragon Staff.

"Impossible, you're too old!" Octomiss yells.

"Ridiculous," Purple Star Ranger push them back slightly with his Dragon Staff, then hits one after the other with his Dragon Staff. "You're never too old." He then strikes them both at once. "If you don't quit."

Skullnaz and Octomiss fall onto the ground hard.

"Of course, old age is something you won't experience," Purple Star Ranger threatens.

Skullnaz returns to his feet, "Your threats mean nothing to us!"

Skullnaz fires his blaster. Octomiss, who had replaced hers mace with hers blaster again, starts firing.

Purple Star Ranger effortless dodges both attacks, leaving huge explosions behind him, "They not threats, if I carry through with them."

"Just fall!" Octomiss yells.

Skullnaz and Octomiss, who had returned to hers feet, start firing again.

"Better idea," Purple Star Ranger holds his Dragon Staff, and pulls back the handle, then spins around, dodging two more blasts, and starts holding his weapon like a blaster. "Dragon Staff Laser Rifle Mode!"

He then fires two shots, both blast through Skullnaz and Octomiss' shots and hits the monsters. He then fires couple more times, blasting them both.

Red Star Ranger looks over to the side, "Can't let Dracon show us up."

Red Star Ranger dodges a staff strike from Majoroid1, before he knocks away an attacking Blue and Pink Star Rangers. Red Star Ranger strikes at Majoroid1, who dodges, before he is forced to block strikes from all three Star Rangers.

Orange Star Ranger's Star Spear collides with Majoroid2's staff, before he uses his staff to block Green and Yellow Star Rangers' Star Defenders, allow Orange Star Ranger to strikes him.

Octomiss gets up and rush with hers mace, "I have enough of you!"

Purple Star Ranger returns his Dragon Staff's handle to its normal position, "Funny." He then dodges a mace strike from Octomiss. "I feel the same way."

He blocks another mace strike, then draw a line in the ground, forcing Octomiss to take a step back. He then blocks another mace strike and grabs hers arm, causing them to grapple. Meanwhile Skullnaz sneaks behind a pillar, before aiming his blaster at Purple Star Ranger.

"Got you," Skullnaz says.

Purple Star Ranger, still in a grapple with Octomiss, looks over his shoulder, before pulls down his staff's handle, "Not this time."

He then fires couple blasts at Skullnaz.

Red Star Ranger strikes at Majoroid1.

Orange Star Ranger strikes at Majoroid2.

Both Majoroids end up back to back, as their respective Star Ranger opponents stand on either side.

"Let's go!" Red Star Ranger pushes back the Star Globe on his Morpher, before all six Star Rangers start to aim their Gauntlet Morphers.

"United Universe Blast!" Both groups of three Star Rangers fire their blasts, hitting their respective Majoroids, erupting a huge explosion around them.

Purple Star Ranger slams the bottom of his Dragon Staff at Octomiss, sending her flying onto the ground.

"This can't be happening!" Octomiss yells.

Purple Star Ranger holds down his Dragon Staff and places his free hand on his side, "You might've destroyed the Resistance, and captured my friends, but you won't win!"

Octomiss starts to returns to hers feet, "No, the Emperor will destroy you all!"

'That will never happen," Purple Star Ranger spins around and holds up his hands. "Together, we are too strong."

Octomiss manages to return to hers feet, when hers eyes glow, "Let see how strong you are with this!" Dozens of small spheres fly out of Octomiss' body and starts to fly at Purple Star Ranger. "Octo Bomb Blast!"

Purple Star Ranger spins around his Dragon Staff, blocking several of the bombs, as explosions erupt around him.

Suddenly, Purple Star Ranger shoots out of the explosions.

"What?!" Octomiss yells.

Purple Star Ranger slams the bottom of his Dragon Staff at Octomiss, sending her flying and lands hard on the ground. Purple Star Ranger steps out, holds up his Dragon Staff and pulls back the handle.

"Laser Rifle Mode!" Purple Star Ranger, holding the Dragon Staff with one hand, points at Octomiss with the other hand. "This is for my friends."

Purple Star Ranger opens and closes the dragon mouth on the staff, causing the "eyes" to glow with red energy.

Octomiss returns to hers feet.

"And the Resistance!"

"Fool!" Octomiss yells. "You can't destroy me!"

Purple Star Ranger pulls the trigger, causing purple energy to runs up to the Laser Rifle's barrel. "Dragon Beam Finisher!"

Purple Star Ranger fires the laser rifle, releasing a long glowing dragon, which flies through Octomiss, causing small sparks and red electric.

"You hadn't won anything," Octomiss claims. "You hear me!"

PUrple Star Ranger watches as he pulls back the laser rifle, "Actually, I won a lot today."

"You fool!" Octomiss falls down in a large explosion, with Purple Star Ranger turns around.

"You beat Octomiss?!" Skullnaz's surprised.

Purple Star Ranger spins back around, as the other six Star Rangers regroup around him, "Yeah, and guess who next."

"I don't think so, dragon warrior," Skullnaz points to the side, causing the Star Rangers to notice the two Majoroids are growing. "You got bigger problems."

The two giant Majoroids then fire their staffs, forcing the Star Rangers to dodge the blasts.

Skullnaz picks up a small piece of red tentacle, "It gonna be such a pain to regenerate Octomiss."

Skullnaz then runs off.

"Skullnaz!" Red Star Ranger calls out.

Another blast stops the Star Rangers from pursuing.

"We have to deal with this!" Purple Star Ranger looks up at the two giant Majoroids. "And I think I know how."

The other Star Rangers look over at him.

"Wait, are you thinking of what I'm thinking?" Blue Star Ranger asks.

"I have a feeling I am," Purple Star Ranger opens the dragon mouth on his staff and closes it. "Let's go!"

Purple Star Ranger shoves his Dragon Staff forward and presses the trigger.

The location changes to a dark sky above a rocky terrain, as a dragon constellation appear in the sky, with purple energy shoots down at the ground, causing rocks to blow off the ground. Then a giant, long purple dragon robot appears out of the ground.

The two Majoroids turn to see it.

The Star Rangers run up to see it too.

"Now that what I'm talking about," Purple Star Ranger says.

The Zord growls, as it flies through the rocky terrain, explosions going off around it. The two Majoroids try to shield themselves from the debris.

Purple Star Ranger takes a step forward with the laser rifle, "Now to get in on this! Dragon StarZord, activate!"

Purple Star Ranger pulls the trigger, causing a large purple globe to form around him, then flies up as the other Star Rangers watch.

The globe turns to the side as it flies toward the Zord.

Purple Star Ranger shoves his staff forward, "Here we go!"

The globe fires into the Zord's front claws, which catches the globe.

The Dragon StarZord then is seen flying in front of a moon.

"Take me on!" Purple Star Ranger calls out.

The Dragon StarZord flies forward, as the Majoroids aim their staffs and fires.

"Be our pleasure!" the first Majoroid yells.

Explosions rage around the flying Dragon StarZord.

"Now it mine turn!" Purple Star Ranger pushes a lever forward. A long stream of fire shoots from Dragon StarZord's mouth. "Fire Stream!"

The attack causes explosions to rage around the two Majoroids.

"Coming thru," Purple Star Ranger says.

Dragon StarZord flies between the Majoroids, hitting both of them.

Purple Star Ranger looks to the side, "Now to put the squeeze on you."

He pushes a lever backward.

The globe fires out of Dragon StarZord's claws.

The Zord then flies pass Majoroid2, striking him, and wraps itself around Majoroid1. Dragon StarZord growls, before squeezing more, causing Majoroid1 to be consumed by a huge explosion, which also throws Majoroid2 to the side. The Zord flies out of the explosion.

The globe then flies back into the Zord's claws.

"One down," Purple Star Ranger says, as the Zord flies back around. "And another to go!"

Majoroid2 returns to his feet and looks up, "Uh oh."

Purple Star Ranger opens and closes the staff's dragon mouth, "Let's finish this."

He then aims the laser rifle and fires.

The Zord growls and flies down, quickly, as purple electric runs around it.

"Dragon Final Strike!"

The Zord slams into the Majoroid, consuming him in a large explosion, which the Zord flies out of unharmed.

Purple Star Ranger looks over his shoulder, with a thumbs up, "Alright!" He then quickly looks ahead. "What?!"

A Saucer-Mech starts to approach.

"So they're throwing out all the stops!" Purple Star Ranger says, before he then looks to the side.

Star Force Megazord walks up, next to Dragon StarZord.

"Mind if we lend a hand?" Red Star Ranger asks.

Star Force Megazord stands, with Swordfish StarZord as its right arm, Eagle StarZord as its left arm, Chameleon StarZord as its right leg, and Scorpion StarZord as its left leg, "Star Force Megazord, ready!"

Star Force Megazord strikes at Saucer-Mech with its Swordfish Blade, before slams at it with the Eagle Arm. Then Wolf StarZord jumps onto the scene.

"Don't forget about me!" Blue Star Ranger yells.

Wolf StarZord slams into Saucer-Mech.

Star Force Megazord strikes at Saucer-Mech again with its Swordfish Blade.

Yellow Star Ranger holds up hers Gauntlet Morpher, "Let's combine our attack power!"

"Sound like a good idea," Purple Star Ranger agrees.

"Let's do this!" Red Star Ranger calls out.

Star Force Megazord positions the Swordfish Blade like an arrow against the Eagle Arm, which spread out wings resemble a bow's arc, as energy gather on the Swordfish Blade, and Dragon StarZord, hovering behind it, gathering energy in its mouth, "Star Beam Arrow!"

"Dragon Blast!"

Star Force Megazord fires a large energy arrow, as Dragon StarZord fires a large blast, with both attacks hitting the Saucer-Mech, which is consumed by a large explosion.

"The universe is under Ranger protection," Purple Star Ranger says.

Dragon StarZord growls next to Star Force Megazord and Wolf StarZord, and the terrain returns to its normal city.

* * *

On the Star Voyager's bridge, Dracon stands in the center of the lower level, with Kenneth seating to the side, as Neil and Laira approach Dracon.

"So how it feels to be a Power Ranger now?" Laira asks.

"Laira, I have fought more battles then I can count before you were born, and seen nearly every planet in existence," Dracon starts. "I'm not easy impressed."

Neil crosses his arms and smiles, "You seem pretty impressed before."

Dracon do a double take, before looks over to his two friends, "Well, it was pretty cool."

Laira smiles, trying to contain some laughter, "So where we going next?"

"Well, with Neil's permission, there's some planets in the Seraphis Cluster that could use our help," Dracon says.

"Sound good..." Neil says.

"We're approaching something, odd," Kenneth interrupts.

"Odd? Bring it on the screen," Neil instructs.

Kenneth presses couple buttons, causing the large screen to show a large bluish swirling mass in space.

"Aw, its the Polaris Void," Dracon realizes.

"What's the Polaris Void?" Laira asks.

"Its a strange space anomaly, similar to a black hole in that if anything gets pulled into, be its a ship or a planet, it is never seen again," Dracon explains.

"Safe to say, we should avoid that," Laira says.

Neil crosses his arms, "Yeah..."

At that moment, Hikari and Hikaru are entering with Hikari holding a tablet.

"But something about it seems familiar," Neil notes.

Suddenly the tablet hits the floor hard, causing everyone on the lower level to look up at Hikari and Hikaru, who are staring at the screen.

"Are you guys okay?" Neil asks.

"That is it," Hikari says.

"What is it?" Kenneth asks.

"That what Hiroshi's team was investigating, when they disappeared," Hikaru says.

At that reveal, Neil looks back at the screen, at the Polaris Void.


	13. Child's Play

_"A powerful Empire is targeting the universe for complete conquest, with no one able to stop them. Until ten brave warriors are chosen by the stars themselves to save the entire universe. They are the Power Rangers Star Force!"_

* * *

The Polaris Void is on the large screen, as all ten unmorphed Rangers stand in the lower level of the bridge.

"Are you sure this is where Hiroshi disappeared?" Kenneth asks.

Hikari looks angrily at Kenneth, "Trust me, I will never forget what that thing looks like.

Neil takes a step forward at the large screen, "I can concur. I remember seeing it during Hiroshi's last transmission." Neil turns to Dracon. "What do you know about this?"

"Only what I have already told you," Dracon starts. "It's a space anomaly, no one knows its origins, that pulls in planets and ships. And when it does, they are never seen."

"It had swallowed entire planets?" Al repeats.

Goldex tilts his head, "I'm not sure how that scientific possibly."

"I can't explain how it works," Dracon explains.

Hikari walks up to Dracon, "Dracon, is there no way to escape it?"

"I'm sorry, Hikari, but no one is known to ever escaped the Polaris Void," Dracon says.

Hikaru places a hand on his sister's shoulder, "Hikari..."

"So it's over," Hikari realizes. "Hiroshi is really lost for good."

* * *

"Child's Play"

* * *

"So it's over. Hiroshi is really lost for good."

Laira walks up to Hikari, "Are you really ready to give up on your cousin?"

"Of course not, Laira," Hikari tells her. "But there is no way to escape the Polaris Void, Dracon just said that..."

"Well, who would think that a small band of people could fight a galactic empire, but here we are," Davis reminds her.

"We can't ask any of you to risk your lives to find Hiroshi," Hikaru says.

"You don't need to," Neil says.

Hikaru and Hikari look from each other and back to Neil.

"A while ago, we all agreed to help you guys rescue Hiroshi no matter what it might involved," Neil reveals.

"Everyone..." Hikari starts.

"After all, you guys risked your life to save a part of my family," Laira places a hand on Dracon's arm. "How I couldn't risk my life to save a part of your family."

"And I would be honor to do my part to save Hiroshi," Dracon adds.

Hikari smiles, "Thanks you very much." She looks around. "Everyone."

Hikaru smiles, before it vanishes, "But guys, even if we find Hiroshi, how are we gonna get out?" 

Goldex walks up to the front of the bridge, "Well, I've been analyzing the Polaris Void. I'm not detecting any deteriorating energies or obstructing constructs."

"So any ships that gets sucked in, wouldn't necessary get damaged or destroyed," Al realizes.

"Seems like it," Goldex starts. "Which leaves one possibility on why no one is able to leave. Because there isn't any visible exit points."

"Then there are really no way to escape," Alexis says.

"I didn't say that," Goldex turns around to face his friends. "If something can enter, then something must also be able to get out."

"Like a door?" Kenneth asks.

Goldex snaps a finger and points at Kenneth, "Exactly, the problem is that the door mustn't be visible inside the Polaris Void. So if my theory is sound, then all we need is a way to detect the exit."

"You know, we can set up a beacon, on either the Voyager or Cruiser," Al says. "Then, once we are ready to leave, we can just follow the beacon's signal out."

"If we take the Cruiser into the Void, then only a handful of us would be able to go," Alexis notes.

"I seriously doubt any of us would want to seat back on this one," Davis says.

Everyone on the bridge slightly nods their heads in silence agreement.

"The Cruiser is the beacon then," Al goes to the front of the bridge and start typing.

"But we can't leave the Cruiser on a planet, it would be too far from the Void for us to detect a beacon, right?" Kenneth asks.

"Exactly, but look," Al says, before the screen's image changes to show a handful of meteoroids floating in space. "We can seat the Cruiser on one of these meteoroids. Goldex?"

"Yeah, I calculated it would takes couple days for the meteoroids to be pulled into the Void," Goldex responds.

"And I can have the frequency that the beacon broadcast be randomize so the Empire wouldn't detect it," Al adds.

"This could work," Dracon says.

"Sound like we got a plan, then, let's get work," Neil instructs.

Hikari walks up to the screen, looking at the now returned image of the Polaris Void, "We're coming, Hiroshi."

* * *

Nebulas enters the Emirate's bridge to see Skullnaz and Octomiss in front of the console and the large screen showing the Star Voyager.

Nebulas walks over to the console, "Why wasn't I informed we've found the Rangers?!"

Octomiss looks over to Nebulas, "Oh, we must've forgot." She then looks back up at the screen. "Which is easy, consider how forgetting you are."

"Watch your mouth, or I will test the limits of your regenerate abilities," Nebulas threatens.

Octomiss looks back to Nebulas, "Oh, I'm shaking in my boots."

Nebulas, still angry, looks to Skullnaz, "Skullnaz..."

"There is nothing to report," Skullnaz says.

"If the Rangers hadn't detected us yet, we could attack before they could realize what's going on," Nebulas says.

"Take a closer look," Skullnaz presses a button, which causes the screen to zoom out, showing the Polaris Void. "They are approaching the Polaris Void."

"They must be galactic fools to go anywhere near that thing," Octomiss says.

Nebulas' eyes are glued to the screen, "No, they're after Hiroshi Yamada."

* * *

Al and Goldex enter the Star Voyager's bridge, where everyone else is.

"Okay, the Star Cruiser is in position," Al says.

Kenneth, seating on the right of the lower level, presses a button, "We got the beacon's signal."

Neil, standing in the center of the lower level, nods his head, "Good." Neil looks at the front of the bridge, where Hikari's seating at the controls, and Hikaru standing behind her. "Okay, let's go, then."

Hikari presses a button, "Right."

Hikari grabs the controls, breath in deeply, before noticing Hikaru places a hand on hers shoulder. She looks up at hers brother, who nods his head, before she returns hers attention ahead and pushes the control forward.

* * *

The Star Voyager approaches the Polaris Void, before it is pull into the Void at an incredible speed.

* * *

"The Rangers are truly fools," Octomiss says. "At least, that ten problems out of the way."

"Go after them," Nebulas instructs. "Into the Void."

"No, we're heading to the Seraphis Cluster..." Skullnaz says.

Nebulas grabs Skullnaz's shoulder and pulls him, so they'll be face to face, "Listen, skull-face. You don't decide where this ship go. I do." Nebulas pushes Skullnaz back, before looks to a Greyid. "Pilot us into the Void, now."

The Greyid repeatedly nods it head before rush up to the console.

Nebulas turns and leaves, as Octomiss walks over to Skullnaz.

"That blasted fool is gonna get us destroyed," Octomiss says to Skullnaz.

"No, but he will soon learn the error of his folly," Skullnaz responds.

* * *

At incredible speed, the Star Voyager is pulled out of a large swirling mass. But as soon as the Voyager is pulled through, the mass vanish from sight, leaving the Voyager to motion slowly through space, which has a bluish swirl to it, and a giant, sun-like star at a great distance from the Voyager.

"We did it," Hikari says within the Voyager.

* * *

Hikari presses a button, as the Polaris Space appears on the large screen, "We're inside the Polaris Void."

Neil looks at the screen in almost awe, "Incredible." Neil then looks over to Goldex, who standing behind Kenneth at the right side. "Are we detecting the beacon?"

Goldex presses couple buttons in front of Kenneth, "Yes, the beacon from the Cruiser is coming in loud and clear."

"Perfect..." Neil says.

"There's something else," Kenneth presses couple buttons.

"What is it?" Davis asks.

"It's a planet," Kenneth answers.

"A planet?" Alexis says.

"Like I said, the Polaris Void had swallowed entire planets," Dracon reminds his friends. "This world must be one of them."

Goldex looks away from the console to Neil, "There doesn't appear to be any other planetary body for some distance."

"Okay, well, I guess this is as good place as any to start looking," Neil says.

"Well, let get this search party going," Alexis adds.

"Wait, not everyone," Neil slowly turns around, facing all of his friends. "We don't know what kind of dangers we might face in the Polaris Void." Neil stops and looks up at the screen which shows the brownish planet. "I will go with Hikari and Hikaru. The rest stays on the Voyager. We'll call, if we need any help."

"Understand," Davis says.

Hikari gets up from the front of the bridge, with Davis taking hers spot, as Neil leads Hikari and Hikaru out of the bridge.

"Be careful," Dracon tells his friends.

* * *

The Emirate is pulled out of a swirling mass, which disappears behind it.

* * *

Nebulas walks up to the console, as Octomiss presses couple buttons.

"We're here, now where are the Rangers?!" Nebulas asks.

"Patience as ever, huh?" Octomiss presses another button. "There, they're orbiting that planet."

Skullnaz walks up to behind Octomiss, "And it would appear three of them are flying to the planet's surface. But with their Zords, not that jump ship."

"So what?!" Nebulas' clearly doesn't care. "The important part is that Neil is among the three men team, which means neither groups can form the Megazord."

"So what?!" Octomiss says in a mocking tone.

Nebulas angrily looks at Octomiss, "Prepare the Emirate for combat. And Skullnaz, sends a monster with Greyids and Majoroids to the planet."

Octomiss turns away from the console, "If you insists."

Octomiss and Skullnaz start to leave.

"I do," Nebulas says.

* * *

Neil is leading the group through a desert environment, with Hikari and Hikaru couple steps behind, as Hikari keeps on looking around.

"I still saying we should've split up," Hikari suggests. "We can cover more ground."

"This is a strange world in a strange area of existence, we know nothing about," Hikaru says. "It would be too dangerous."

"I know, but I also realize the realistic of this endeavor," Hikari says.

"What you mean?" Hikaru asks.

"This Polaris Void could be as large as a galaxy, or even the entire universe," Hikari starts. "And Hiroshi been trapped here for a year, he could be anywhere." Hikari stops walking, causing Hikaru to stop with her. "Not to mention, that we only have couple days before the meteoroid the Cruiser is on is sucked into the Void. The chances of finding Hiroshi before that..."

"Hey, you're the one who always had hope that we can find Hiroshi," Hikaru says.

"I know, it just, I guess, we're so close to find him, I'm afraid it's too late," Hikari admits.

"Hikari..."

"Guys." Neil calls.

Hikari and Hikaru look ahead at Neil who is standing on the top of a ridge.

"I think our chances had gotten better," Neil tells them.

Hikari and Hikaru run to Neil to see the edge of a city, where they find a large ship that is appearing to be falling apart.

"That's the Neo-Explorer," Hikaru realizes.

"Hiroshi's ship..." Hikari adds.

* * *

_A teenage Hikari is pushed down onto the floor of a high school hallway. She looks up to see hers bully._

_"So you have my lunch money now?" the bully asks._

_"Hikari!"_

_Two boys run up to Hikari. A teenage Hikaru knees down next to her, as the other boy, his face hidden from our sight, as he stands between Hikari and the bully._

_"Back off," the boy says._

_"This doesn't concern you, Hiroshi," the bully tells him._

_The teenage Hiroshi holds a hand out to his side, symbolically shielding Hikari, "Don't worry, Kari, I'll protect you."_

* * *

Hikari places a hand on the old ship's hull, as Neil and Hikaru exit.

"I never seen the Neo-Explorer in person before," Hikari says. "Only pictures and videos." Hikari looks at Neil and Hikaru. "Anything?"

"No signs of anyone," Hikaru explains.

"But all the escape pods are missing, as well as numerous equipment and parts," Neil adds.

"So Hiroshi and his crew could've stripped the ship to survive," Hikari suggests.

"Possible..." Neil says.

A piece of metal been knocked down grasp the group's attention, as they turn to the other side of the immediate area, to see a human Asian boy, about thirteen years old, holding a brown duffel bag over his shoulder.

"A kid?" Hikaru asks. "Here?"

The boy looks at the group, with a mix of confusion and scare.

Hikari slowly approaches the child, "Hi there. What's your name?" The boy remains quiet. "My name is Hikari." Hikari looks over hers shoulder. "This is my brother, Hikaru. And our friend, Neil." Hikari looks back at the child. "We came here looking for my cousin, Hiroshi." Hikari, now in front of the boy, knees down to face him, "Have you seen... Hiroshi...?"

Suddenly, the boy spins around and runs away. Hikari immediately straightens up.

"Wait!" Hikari watches as the boy disappears around a building's corner.

Hikaru and Neil walks up to Hikari.

"That was a human boy, right?" Neil asks.

"How a human child gets here?" Hikaru wonders.

Neil notices that Hikari is still staring at where the boy ran, "You okay?"

"I can't explain it, but that boy, he seems so familiar," Hikari says.

* * *

The boy keeps running into the city, before starting to slow down to a slow walk, as he clenches his duffel bag's strap. He looks down, like he is in thought.

Suddenly, appearing from dark energy is Reaclaw, a monster in a green tunic, with arms nearly as long as his own body, with four claws at the end of both arms, with a large group of Greyids and a Majoroid.

The boy takes couple steps back.

Reaclaw looks over to the body, "Hey, kid, seen any superheroes around here?"

* * *

Neil, Hikari and Hikaru are just standing outside the Neo-Explorer, with Hikari looking down in thought, and Neil holds up his Gauntlet Morpher.

"And then he just ran away," Neil finishes explaining.

"I don't believe there's a child trapped in the Polaris Void," Al responds from the Gauntlet Morpher.

"I know, but what really was shocking is he's appeared to be human," Neil adds. "I mean the EDU never sent a child into space."

"Actually, there are humans, or humans-like species, from a lot of other planets," Dracon, from the Gauntlet Morpher, starts. "Like KO-35, Triforia, Edenoi, Andresia."

"Not to mention that Nebulas appeared to look like a human," Davis, from the Gauntlet Morpher, adds.

"Okay, okay, point made," Neil says.

Hikaru walks over to Hikari, "You okay?"

"I can't stop thinking about that kid," Hikari says. "I know we came here for Hiroshi."

Hikaru smiles, "Don't worry, we won't abandon anyone. Stranger or not."

Hikari smiles, "Right."

Suddenly an explosion is heard from Neil's Gauntlet Morpher, grabbing Hikari and Hikaru's attentions.

"What was that?!" Neil asks.

"We're under attack!" Dracon answers from the Gauntlet Morpher "By the Emirate!"

"The Emirate?!" Hikari repeats. "They got sucked into the Polaris Void?"

"Serious doubt Nebulas would make a mistake like that," Hikaru says.

"So what, he chased after us in here?" Hikari asks.

"That crazy, but its possible," Neil responds, before he looks to the Gauntlet Morpher. "Do you need any assistance?"

"No, I think we can handle this," Dracon responds from the Gauntlet Morpher.

"Neil, the boy," Hikari reminds Neil, causing him to looks over to her. "If the Emirate attacked the Voyager so soon after it arrived, then they might've detected us coming here."

"Contact us if you need any help," Neil says to the Gauntlet Morpher.

"Copy that," Dracon says from the Gauntlet Morpher.

Neil looks to his two friends, "Let's go."

The three friends start to run off in the direction the boy went.

* * *

The boy is running from a bunch of Greyids, as Reaclaw watches. Then the Majoroid fires its staff, blasting an explosion behind the boy as he continues to run.

Suddenly, Neil, Hikari, and Hikaru had jumped through the air before each kicking a Greyid in the chest and lands in front of the large group.

The boy continues to run until he runs behind a building.

"So now the Empire is bullying little children," Neil says. "What next, stealing candy from babies."

"No, I think instead, we'll steal Star Globes from Power Rangers," Reaclaw responds.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Neil calls out.

The three friends place their Star Globes on their Gauntlet Morphers, flip the trigger grips and aim them, "Star Force, Descent!"

They morph into Red, Pink, and Blue Star Rangers.

The three Star Rangers take fighting stances, as the child continues to watch from his corner.

The boy then looks at his duffel bag.

"Alright, Greyids, get them!" Reaclaw orders.

The Star Rangers and Greyids charge each other.

"Star Blaster!" Pink Star Ranger fires at two charging Greyids, she then leg sweeps another Greyid. She blocks a weapon strike with her Star Blaster, grabs the attacking Greyid's arm and flips it onto its back and blasts two more Greyids.

"Star Claw!" Blue Star Ranger runs pass three Greyids, striking each with his Star Defender weapon. He then dodges a Greyid's weapon strike, slams his Star Claw onto its shoulder, forcing the Greyid to its knee. He then back kicks another Greyid, forces the first one to its feet, spins it around and then kicks it into two more Greyids.

"Star Saber!" Red Star Ranger uses his weapon to block two Greyids' weapon strikes, he then forces them back couple steps, before throwing their arms up and kick each of them. He then spins around, striking at three Greyids.

The boy continues to watch, when he notices something.

The Majoroid walks over to the side and aims his staff, which Pink and Blue Star Rangers notice.

The Majoroid fires his staff at the two Star Rangers, causing large explosions around the pair.

Another explosion throws the two Star Rangers off their feet, as their bodies glow their Ranger colors temporary before their suits disappear entirely.

Laying on the ground, Hikari and Hikaru looks ahead to see the Majoroid is preparing another shot.

Suddenly Red Star Ranger run up and strikes at the Majoroid, who avoid the attack and tries to strike at his opponent who manages to block with his Star Saber.

Hikari and Hikaru are having trouble getting up, as they see a group of Greyids approaching.

"Ha!" Reaclaw yells. "Two Rangers down, now take them out!"

Hikari and Hikaru are still too injured to get up, as the Greyids approach.

Suddenly, the boy jumps into between the down Rangers and Greyids, kicking a Greyid in its chest as he lands. Wasting no time, the boy then back kicks another Greyid, and swings his duffel bag, knocking it into the side of another Greyid. The boy then roundhouse kicks a Greyid, before he kicks one more Greyid onto its back.

The boy then spins around, allowing himself to be in front of the downed Hikari and Hikaru.

Reaclaw looks at the defeated Greyid, "Oh, you got to be kidding me! The next thing I knows, you will be beaten up by an elderly knitting circle."

Hikari and Hikaru look up at the boy, who holds his hand out to the side.

"Don't worry, Kari, Karu, I'll protect you," the boy says.

"It can't be..." Hikaru says.

"Hiroshi?" Hikari says.

Red Star Ranger kicks away the Majoroid, before he looks ahead, "Wait, what?!"

The boy, Hiroshi, looks over his shoulder to Hikari and Hikaru, "I know we have a lot to discuss..." Hiroshi looks back ahead, "But right now, its time to go to work."

Hiroshi spins around his duffel bag before throwing it to the side. He then holds up a Gauntlet Morpher. "It's Morphin' Time!"

Hiroshi holds up a Star Globe and turns its outer shell, revealing the image of a bear. He then places it on his Gauntlet Morpher.

_"Small Bear Star!"_

Hiroshi flips down the trigger grip and grabs it, "Star Force, descent!"

* * *

Hiroshi pulls the trigger, which shoots out a light blue five-pointed star. Hiroshi lowers his arms, as the star, with a trail of light blue energy, flies at Hiroshi's chest, with the light blue energy forms his Ranger suit. Then the bear image overlaps atop Hiroshi's head, as his Ranger helmet forms. Polaris Star Ranger takes a fighting stance.

* * *

Hikari and Hikaru look ahead at the Polaris Star Ranger with surprised expressions.

"Call upon the Small Bear Star! Star Force, Polaris Ranger!"

Reaclaw tilts his head, "Aw, look at that, a peewee Ranger." Reaclaw straightens his head, as he shoves a claw forward. "Now destroy him!"

The Greyids start to charge.

"Don't underestimate me based on my size," Polaris Star Ranger warns.

Polaris Star Ranger grabs the ends of the scarf around his neck and starts to swing them, striking a Greyid, turns and strikes it again, "Powerful things come in small sizes!"

Red Star Ranger strikes at a Greyid with his Star Saber, swings it, bend over and holds the weapon against his back to block weapon strikes from six Greyids. He then immediately straightens up and spins around, knocking back the Greyids. Then he strikes at one of the Greyids and then strikes an approaching Majoroid.

Polaris Star Ranger had grabbed a Greyid's weapon arm, spins himself around, kicks a second Greyid, and throws the first one down, causing another Greyid to be hit by the end of his scarf. He then swings around the scarf, striking down three Greyids, before he strikes two more Greyids with it.

* * *

Onboard the Emirate's bridge, Nebulas looks at the large screen, watching the space battle that is taking place, as he slams his hands on the console.

"Come on!" Nebulas yells. "This is the best this piece of junk can do."

Octomiss crosses hers arms, "Maybe it isn't the ship, but its commander."

Skullnaz enters the bridge, "I have a disturbing report to make."

"What, octopus for dinner tonight?" Nebulas asks.

"Touche," Octomiss comments.

"It would seems Reaclaw's forces is facing a new Ranger, half the normal size, who fights with a scarf," Skullnaz reports.

Nebulas looks over his shoulder to Skullnaz, "What?"

* * *

Red Star Ranger blocks the Majoroid's staff strike with his Star Saber and pushes him back, as Polaris Star Ranger swings around his scarf, striking down a Greyid to one side and another behind him.

Reaclaw, who was watching the battle, turns around, "I think this is my cue to fly the coop!"

Reaclaw jumps up, as large glowing wings appear on his back and he starts to fly away.

"You're going nowhere!" Polaris Star Ranger throws up one end of his scarf, which stretches and grabs onto Reaclaw's leg. "Look like I got the catch of the day."

"I'm not a fish!" Reaclaw yells.

Red Star Ranger had grabbed the Majoroid's staff under one arm, when he notices what is going on. He then releases the Majoroid and spins around, striking the Majoroid and the two remaining Greyids, causing them to fall down in large explosions.

Red Star Ranger holds up a new Star Globe and spins his outer shell to reveal the image of a lizard, "Good thing Dracon found this when he was in the Empire."

He places the Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher.

_"Lizard Star!"_

He pushes it to the side, and flips down the trigger grip. He aims down and fires, causing a lizard constellation to form in front of him. He readies his Star Saber and runs through it, temporary glowing himself with green energy.

"This really starting to hurt!" Reaclaw yells.

Red Star Ranger runs up to and jumps onto a lamppost, starting to climb it like an actual lizard.

"This'll hurt more!" Red Star Ranger jumps off the lamppost and strikes at Reaclaw, as the scarf lets go and Reaclaw falls onto the ground.

"Argh! That did hurt more!" Reaclaw comments.

Polaris Star Ranger holds up a Star Globe, "We just get started."

He spins the outer shell, revealing the image of a larger bear. He then places the Star Globe onto his Gauntlet Morpher.

_"Big Bear Star!"_

He pushes the Star Globe and flips down the trigger grip. He then aims down and fires, causing a constellation of a large bear to appear over Polaris Star Ranger, before he glows with energy and enlarges to several feet taller.

"The pee-wee became humongous!" Reaclaw shouts.

The enlarged Polaris Star Ranger walks over to Reclaw, "Who you called a pee-wee?!"

Polaris Star Ranger slams down his foot, with Reaclaw avoiding it, causing a large part of the ground to break up. Polaris Star Ranger then slams down the other foot, causing the same damage, with Reaclaw runs under the foot and behind the enlarged Ranger.

"I'm sorry, sorry!" Reaclaw comments, follows by Polaris Star Ranger turns to face Reaclaw. "Can we talk about this?"

Polaris Star Ranger starts to follow after Reaclaw, "After you attacked my cousins?" Polaris Star Ranger jumps up and slams down in front of Reaclaw, blocking his escape. "Think again! This for them!"

Polaris Star Ranger swings down his arm in an uppercut, sending Reaclaw flying backward.

Hikaru and Hikari are returning to their feet. 

"I wouldn't believe it, if I wasn't seeing it with my own eyes," Hikaru says.

"But his fighting style, the way he talks," Hikari says. "It's Hiroshi alright."

Red Star Ranger, who's facing the downed Reaclaw, push his Star Globe to the side and flips down his trigger grip as Reaclaw returns to his feet.

"That is one angry child," Reaclaw comments.

Red and Polaris Star Ranger, who had returned to normal size, aim their Gauntlet Morphers, as energy gather, and then fires large blasts, "United Universe Blast!"

The attack hits Reaclaw, who becomes surge in red electric.

"That wasn't kid friendly!" Reaclaw is consumed in a large explosion.

"The universe is under Ranger protection," Red Star Ranger says.

Red and Polaris Star Rangers walk over to Hikari and Hikaru, before they remove their Star Globes, causing their bodies to glow their respective Ranger colors and their suits to disappear.

"Hiroshi, it really is you, right?" Hikari asks.

"It is," Hiroshi answers. "I guess I have a lot to explain."

Hikari knees down to Hiroshi, "You will, but first I'm just glad that we found you."

Hikari hugs Hiroshi, with Hikaru knees and joins them in hugging, as Neil watches and smiles happily.

* * *

Nebulas enters a hallway on the Emirate, as the door behind him starts to close, to find Skullnaz seemly waiting for him.

"So, no luck on reaching the Emperor?" Skullnaz asks.

"No," Nebulas starts to walk away.

"So let's recap," Skullnaz starts. "You insisted that we chase after the Rangers in a mysterious space anomaly, with no way to escape, failed to destroyed either their ship or the three planet bound Rangers. And, not only is there no way to contact anyone in the Empire outside this place, but now there's a eleventh Ranger."

Nebulas stops walking, as Skullnaz approaches him.

"I would say 'I told you so,' but I'm above such trivialities," Skullnaz claims, after a short pause he continues. "Ah, what the heck, I'll say it anyway. I told you so."

Nebulas spins around to face Skullnaz, clearly angry, "Listen, you skull-faced freak. This is my ship. I am in charge here. You do not question me, and you do not mock me!"

Skullnaz looks around, "It is true. This is your ship, and you are in charge here." Skullnaz looks back at Nebulas. "But I know who you are." Nebulas' expression charges. "I know that the Emperor wants no one to know the truth. And I know the consequences, if such a secret is ever revealed. So don't forget, for a moment, your true place in the food chain, commander."

Skullnaz then walks pass Nebulas, leaving him alone and seemly powerless.

* * *

Hiroshi stands in the center of the Star Voyager's bridge's lower level, as the other unmorphed Star Rangers watch him.

"I don't understand, how this happens to you?" Hikari asks.

"I'm not entire sure," Hiroshi starts. "You see, when the Neo-Explorer first arrived here, we appeared right into that planet's orbit and couldn't escaped its gravity well. The ship was damaged when it crashed, but we were able to salvage the escape pods, and boost their powers with other equipment."

"That's impressive," Al comments.

"I had a good team," Hiroshi adds.

"Had?" Davis asks.

"Yeah, you see, we have no idea where we are, or how to get back to Earth, so as we decides what to do," Hiroshi continues. "The same anomaly that brought us here appears outside the planet's orbit."

"That must be something else been pulled into the Void," Dracon realizes.

"All we knew, it might be our best chance to escape," Hiroshi explains. "Just one problem."

"There not enough room for everyone in the escape pods," Al realizes.

"What?" Alexis asks.

"To modify EDU escape pods in a way that Hiroshi described must take some breathing room,"Al explains. "Limiting the space there is available in each pod."

"Correct, and nobody on my team likes it, but I convinces everyone to board the pods and blast off into the anomaly before it closes again," Hiroshi says. "And all I can do is hope they escaped safely."

"But that still doesn't explained how you... shrunk," Alexis says.

"Yeah, that's next," Hiroshi says.

* * *

_Adult Hiroshi, his face hidden in shadows, wanders through a darkened ship, as a single light comes off and on._

_"After my team escape, a ship, a small one, came out of the anomaly and crashed on the same planet. I searched it for survivors, but it was completely empty."_

_Adult Hiroshi brushes dust off a box._

_"That when I found it."_

_Adult Hiroshi opens the box, revealing a Gauntlet Morpher._

* * *

"A Gauntlet Morpher?" Laira's confused.

"Your parents once told me about the first Gauntlet Morpher they created, but the ship it was on, was pulled into the Polaris Void," Dracon explains. "Although its crew managed to escape in pods, they couldn't retrieve the Morpher before the ship was lost."

* * *

_Adult Hiroshi, with his duffel bag over one shoulder, and his face hidden by a hand that is blocking the sun, is walking through the seemly endless desert._

_"After that, with nothing better to do, I explored the planet. I found plants and fruits that I could eat. But then I found something else."_

_Adult HIroshi's hand reaches down and starts to pull something out of the sand._

_"It almost like it was calling to me. But once I hold it in my hand..."_

_Adult Hiroshi's hand pulls out the Small Bear Star Globe._

_"I changed."_

_Adult Hiroshi's body becomes cover in light blue energy, before he starts to shrink down to his thirteen years old self, as the energy dissipates._

* * *

"And I been like this ever since," Hiroshi finishes.

"It sound the Star Globe might've chose you, because of your self-sacrifice of sending your team to safety," Laira guesses.

"But why did it changed him?" Kenneth asks.

"Well, the warriors of the Small Bear Star System stop physically growing at the age of thirteen, so it possible that its Star Globe's chosen Ranger can only fight at the same age," Dracon guesses.

"Either way, I'm sorry about running off earlier," Hiroshi apologizes. "When I first saw you guys, I was in shocked, and then I was embarrassed for you to see me like this."

"Hiroshi, you have nothing to be embarrassed about with your family and friends," Hikari tells him.

"I realized that," Hiroshi admits. "I guess I was, for lack of a better word, been childish about it."

The entire group starts to laugh.

Goldex glances at the console to the right of the lower level, when he notices something and starts pressing buttons, "Hey, the beacon is moving!"

"It's moving?" Neil asks.

"Could someone found and stole it?" Kenneth asks.

"Maybe not," Hiroshi says. "The rate the Polaris Void sucks things in might've simply increased."

"That can happen?" Alexis asks.

"Yeah, that what happened to the Neo-Explorer," Hiroshi explains. "We were just monitoring it, when it suddenly turns into a huge vacuum."

"So something that originally gonna takes couple days, will now takes…" Davis says.

"Well, at the rate the beacon is moving, I would have to calculate, couple hours," Goldex says.

"It doesn't matter, we got what we came here for," Neil says. "So let's leave."

Al approaches Neil, "There's a problem with that."

"What is it?" Neil asks.

"Well, during the battle with the Emirate, we received a lot of damage," Al explains. "Life support and gravity controls are fine obvious, but the engines took major hits. In fact, they're non-functional, and we're pretty much that planet's new moon."

"Could you and Goldex repair it in couple hours?" Neil asks. "The rest of us can help."

"Normally, I would say we can, but we don't have what we need for such repairs," Al says.

"Which means, in couple hours, the Star Cruiser will be pulled into the Polaris Void," Laira says.

"And with it, our only chance at escaping," Neil adds.


	14. Escape the Polaris Void

_"A powerful Empire is targeting the universe for complete conquest, with no one able to stop them. Until eleven brave warriors are chosen by the stars themselves to save the entire universe. They are the Power Rangers Star Force!"_

* * *

Onboard the Star Voyager's bridge, the large screen shows a blinking light on a graph slowly moving toward the Polaris Void's swirling mass.

Neil looks at the screen before turns away to look at his friends, "We only have couple hours until the beacon on the Star Cruiser is pulled into the Polaris Void?"

Goldex silently nods his head.

"Could your calculations be wrong?" Alexis ask.

"I'm insulted," Goldex looks away before looks back over to Alexis. "With that said, I reran the calculations eight times. They aren't wrong."

"And we don't have what we need to repair the engine," Neil says.

"Not even for a patch job," Al adds.

"So we're stuck here," Davis admits.

"Maybe not," Hiroshi says.

"What you mean?" Hikari asks.

"We could salvage what we need to repair this ship," Hiroshi suggests.

"Neil and I were in your ship," Hikaru tells him. "Your crew already salvages everything that we could've use."

"That might be true, Karu," Hiroshi starts. "But, while I don't know what happened to their crew, there are other ships that crashed on that planet you found me on. And a lot of them are in good shapes."

"Hiroshi, that's great," Hikari says.

Kenneth smiles, before looks over to Neil.

"It is, and it sounds like we have a plan," Neil says, before he turns to Al and Goldex. "You guys work on a wish list of what we'll need."

"Right," Al says.

"Then we'll split up in teams of two," Neil instructs. "Laira, I want you to stay with the Voyager, in chance the Emirate return."

"Gotcha," Laira says.

Neil looks to everyone, "Okay, guys, we only have couple hours to escape this place. And like every other challenges we faced, we will face it together and we will overcome it." Neil bumps a fist into the air. "Let's go, Star Force!"

The rest of the team bumps a fist into the air, "Yes!"

* * *

"Escape the Polaris Void"

* * *

On the Emirate's bridge, Nebulas is staring at the Star Voyager on the screen, as Skullnaz and Octomiss approaches him.

"I don't understand, I thought after they found Hiroshi they will leave right away," Nebulas wonders.

"I guess you made a mistake in thinking the Rangers have a way to escape," Octomiss says. "And now you've doomed us all."

Nebulas turns away, angrily, when he notices Skullnaz standing behind Octomiss, wave a finger. Barely calming himself, Nebulas turns back to the console.

Skullnaz and Octomiss walk away from Nebulas.

"What did you do to pacify him?" Octomiss whispers to Skullnaz.

"I just remind him of his place in the galactic food chain," Skullnaz whispers. "But I actually think he was right about the Rangers have a way out of the Void."

"So what are they're up to?" Octomiss whispers.

"Let's find out," Skullnaz whispers, before he and Octomiss turn back to face Nebulas. "We're taking a troop of Greyids to that planet to deal with the Ranger. Do we have your permission, 'commander'."

Nebulas barely contains his anger, "Whatever."

Skullnaz nods slightly, before he and Octomiss turn and leave.

Once they're gone, Nebulas screams and slams his hand onto the console.

* * *

On the unknown planet, Kenneth and Hiroshi are exiting a damaged ship, both holding large, seemly full silver bags, with Hiroshi also holding a tablet.

"So we got a capacitor, and a half drained energy cell," Hiroshi's looking at the tablet. "It looks like we also need some X6 cables." Hiroshi looks ahead as he thinks. "There's a small ship two blocks down that might have some. Let's check it out."

"Yes sir," Kenneth responds.

Hiroshi places the tablet into his bag, as the two starts walking away from the wreckage, "Kenneth, I knows you're a trainee. But please don't call me 'sir', especially since my current age makes it weird."

"Yes, s-, hum, Hiroshi," Kenneth says, before looks over to him. "Wait, how you knows I'm a trainee?"

"Kari told me about you," Hiroshi explains.

Kenneth smiles, "Hikari talked about me? What else she said?"

"That you lied about yourself, until you lost control of your Zord and admitted the truth," Hiroshi recalls.

Kenneth's smile quickly disappears, "Oh." After a short pause, he continues, "I didn't really lie. I just didn't tell the truth."

"A lie of admission is still a lie," Hiroshi tells him.

"Yeah, I know..." Kenneth looks over to Hiroshi.

* * *

_On the Star Voyager's observatory deck, Hikari is talking to Kenneth._

_"They said he was the most gifted person to ever joined the EDU," Hikari says "A skilled pilot and a master fighter. He also was my inspiration to join."_

* * *

Kenneth and Hiroshi are turning a corner on the street.

"Hum, Hiroshi..." Kenneth starts.

Suddenly, large explosions go off in front of them, halting the pair. They then look ahead to see a large crowd of Greyids, with Octomiss to the side, holding hers blaster.

"Octomiss!" Kenneth realizes.

"You must really hate my friends if you clowns chase them to here," Hiroshi says.

"Clowns?!" Octomiss' insulted. "Someone should teach you to respect your elders."

"It won't be you," Hiroshi tells her.

Hiroshi and Kenneth drop their silver bags to the side, then hold up their Star Globes.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Hiroshi calls out.

The two places their Star Globes on their Gauntlet Morphers, push them to the side and then aim them, "Star Force, Descent!"

Hiroshi and Kenneth morph into Polaris and Orange Star Rangers.

The two Star Rangers stand ready, before Polaris Star Ranger charges forward. Orange Star Ranger takes a step before he notices Octomiss, who waves at him. Orange Star Ranger looks away, before he runs toward her.

Polaris Star Ranger is charging, swinging his scarf, striking down two Greyids as he pass, before he uses his scarf to trip a Greyid. He then jumps slightly and lands his foot on the downed Greyid's chest.

"Is this the best you can do?" He then swings his scarf, and hits another Greyid in the chest with the end. "I'm disappointed." He then holds up a Star Globe and slides its shell, before placing it on his Gauntlet Morpher, "But I'll make do."

_"Big Bear Star!"_

He pushes the Star Globe to the side, flips down the trigger, and fires down, causing a constalletion of a bear to appear over him, before he grows to a large size, while surrounded by six Greyids.

The enlarged Polaris Star Ranger then kicks one of the Greyids, reaches down and arm swipe two more. He arm swipes two more Greyids, as the one remaining Greyid tries to run away. Polaris Star Ranger notices, turns and starts to chase after it.

"Hey, I hadn't forgotten about you!" But he accidentally bumps his head on a basketball hoop. Polaris Star Ranger holds his head, as cartoonish stars circle his head, and he shrinks back down to normal size. "I didn't even know aliens play basketball."

The remaining Greyid then walks back over and tries a weapon strike, but Polaris Star Ranger had recover, dodges under it, and arm swipes at its knee, tripping the Greyid. "Not so fast."

Octomiss holds hers blaster with both hands, "So, are you gonna fight me on your lonesome?"

Orange Star Ranger holds up his Star Spear, "Look like it."

He starts charging, as Octomiss had replaced hers blaster with hers mace, "Then you're a fool!"

Octomiss charges too, causing hers mace to collide with his weapon.

"Star Spear!" Orange Star Ranger swings at her, but Octomiss does a split to avoid the attack, then uses hers mace to block a vertical strike.

"Not bad..." Octomiss says, when Orange Star Ranger spins away, as Octomiss rolls back onto hers feet. She then stabs forward with hers mace, as Orange Star Ranger blocks with his Star Spaer. "But not good enough!"

Orange Star Ranger spins around to behind Octomiss, using his Star Spear to pin hers mace to her. His scorpion tail then stretches as it aim at Octomis, "Look good enough to me." Suddenly the scorpion tail is grabbed by someone, "What?!"

Skullnaz, who had grabbed the scropion tail, throws it to the side, "Looks can be deceiving."

Skullnaz then stabs forward with the bottom of his blaster, striking Orange Star Ranger's shoulder, forcing him back and onto the ground. Octomiss turns around to face the downed Ranger.

Skullnaz looks to Octomiss, "Want to do the honor?"

"You're too good to me," Octomiss slowly approaches Orange Star Ranger, tabbing hers mace onto hers free hand, with the downed Star Ranger unable to get up.

Suddenly, Octomiss is blasted, causing her and Skullnaz look to the side to see Red, Black, Yellow, Purple, Pink and Blue Star Rangers running toward them with their weapons.

"Of course," Octomiss says. "Reinforcements."

Red Star Ranger spins kick Octomiss, who avoids the attack before his Star Saber collides with hers mace, then forces her back couple steps.

Purple Star Ranger swings his Dragon Staff at Skullnaz, who ducks under the attack, before uses his blaster to block couple more staff strikes.

Blue Star Ranger swings up with his Star Claw, knocking back a Greyid. He then spins and strikes down another Greyid.

Yellow Star Ranger strikes down a Greyid with hers Star Striker, before rolls under another Greyid's weapon. She then trips hers attacker, and kicks it in midair, sending it flying.

Black Star Ranger rolls away, before he spins around with his Star Axe, striking the four Greyids around.

Pink Star Ranger jump spin kicks a Greyid, before blasting two more Greyids with hers Star Blaster. She then runs over to Orange Star Ranger, who slowly gets to his feet, helping him the rest of the way.

"Was I seeing things, or were you fighting Octomiss on your own?" Pink Star Ranger asks.

"Hum, yeah, I was," Orange Star Ranger admits.

"Are you out of your mind?" Pink Star Ranger asks. "You know how powerful she is."

"I know..."

"What were you thinking?" she asks.

"Hum..."

Suddenly, the ground starts to shake violently.

"What's going on?!" Red Star Ranger asks.

Skullnaz places a hand to his chin, like he's thinking, "Could it been?"

Purple Star Ranger turns to face Skullnaz and Octomiss, "What could it been?"

"One of Computron's experiments," Skullnaz answers.

"Computron?" Red Star Ranger reacts.

"A violent monster was been transported to an occupied world that already had served its purpose to the Empire, and will now been used as a test, but the ship transporting it was lost... in the Polaris Void," Skullnaz explains.

Polaris Star Ranger turns when he notices something, "Hey, what that?"

Orange Star Ranger watches Polaris Star Ranger run off, "Hiroshi?"

The two Star Rangers run up to see a large hole in the ground.

"What could make this?" Polaris Star Ranger asks.

"What is it, Skullnaz?!" Purple Star Ranger asks.

"A monster, colorfully named, Hydrabeast," Skullnaz says.

Suddenly, bursting out of the ground, couple feet away from the first hole is a Hydrabeast, a monster with a large worm head, with two more large worm heads peek over its shoulder, and two large tentacles for arms.

"What in the world?!" Orange Star Ranger yells.

Orange and Polaris Star Ranger roll out of the way, as the Hydrabeast flies into the ground, cracking the ground beneath the two Star Rangers, causing them both to fall underground.

Purple Star Ranger reaches out a hand, "Kenneth! Hiroshi!"

"I never seen a Hydrabeast in person before," Octomiss says. "I like its destructive attitude."

"Yeah, this could be an interesting development for the Rangers," Skullnaz agrees, as he and Octomiss start to turn away. "Let's go."

The two villains disappear in dark energy.

The Star Rangers stand in front of the hole, which had caved in.

Red Star Ranger holds up his Gauntlet Morpher, "Hiroshi, Kenneth, come in. Can you read me?"

After a couple seconds of silence, Yellow Star Ranger looks down, "Well, that not a good sign."

"Maybe not," Purple Star Ranger looks down the covered hole. "They might've simply fallen too deep for any communication signal to reach them." 

"Could they be hurt?" Pink Star Ranger asks.

"I'm sure their Ranger suits protect them from the fall," Purple Star Ranger assures. "But we still need to find them fast, and since we also low on time, I suggest we split into two teams."

"Right, Al and Goldex had already returned to the Voyager to start on the repairs," Red Star Ranger starts. "Hikari and Hikaru return with the equipment we had gathered and help them." 

"Okay, Neil," Blue Star Ranger says.

"We're counting on you to bring them back," Pink Star Ranger adds.

"We will," Red Star Ranger tells her.

"Neil, I think you should go too," Purple Star Ranger says.

"What?"

"We are pressuring for time," Purple Star Ranger starts. "With the three of you and Laira helping making the repairs, they should go by faster. Don't worry, we will rescue our friends."

Red Star Ranger nods his head, "Okay. I know you will." Red Star Ranger looks to Pink and Blue Star Rangers. "Let's go."

"Right," the two Rangers say.

The two teams of Star Rangers then run off in separate directions.

* * *

Kenneth clicks on a pocket flashlight, allowing him and Hiroshi, who is returning to his feet, to see they are in a large underground cavern.

"Are you okay, si-Hiroshi?" Kenneth asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hiroshi looks up at the high ceiling. "For the moment I guess."

Kenneth looks around with the flashlight, "Yeah..."

"C'mon, there got to be a way out of here," Hiroshi says.

Kenneth starts to follow Hiroshi, "Right."

After the pair went several feet, Hiroshi looks over to his friend, "I couldn't help but noticed that Kari was scorning you."

"Yeah, and she was right," Kenneth admits. "I shouldn't have tried to fight Octomiss on my own. She's too powerful, especially since Skullnaz is already nearby her."

"Then why did you do it?" Hiroshi asks.

Kenneth is avoiding eye contact, "I don't know..."

Hiroshi slights smile, "I might not have a lot of contact with other people in a long time, but I do remember that people don't do anything without a reason."

Kenneth exhales, "When Hikari first told me about you, she mention how impressive you are. And since I met you, I have to agree." Kenneth looks over to Hiroshi. "You're a good fighter, powerful, and are able to remain calm and think a problem though. I mean, it was your idea to salvage what we needs from other ships."

"Its nothing, I'm sure someone else would've think of it," Hiroshi says.

"But still, you lived up to the hype," Kenneth says. "I guess, I just want to impress her-hum. I want to be as impressive."

Hiroshi stops walking to face Kenneth, who also stops walking in response, "I"m flatter. But I'm not perfect. After all we won't be in this mess if it wasn't for me."

"That's not true," Kenneth says.

"Yes it is," Hiroshi looks around. "If it wasn't for my curiosity, we would've never fallen into these caverns." Hiroshi looks back at Kenneth. "My point is, everyone has their strengths and failings. And as such, they all have their own chances to be impressive. And so will you."

Kenneth smiles, before he looks around, "You said you hadn't seen any person for a long time."

"Not since the Star Voyager and Emirate arrived," Hiroshi explains. "Why you asked?"

"Not the planet's natives, or even the crew of the crashed ships," Kenneth continues.

"Now you mentioned it. No..." Hiroshi starts to think.

"That ship we just checked," Kenneth adds. "It still got its escape pods, and it hadn't been salvaged like your ship was."

"You right," Hiroshi says. "So what happened to... oh no."

"The Hydrabeast destroyed them all," Kenneth realizes.

Suddenly the ground starts to shake violently. Then two giant worm heads burst out of the ground, they then slam toward the two unmorphed Rangers, forcing them to roll out of the way, with the heads slam onto the ground. The heads retract back into the ground.

Kenneth then notices a worm head burst out behind Hiroshi, "Watch out!"

Kenneth runs toward them, firing his Gauntlet Morpher at the worm head, which seems to barely have any affect. Hiroshi starts to turn around, when Kenneth tackles Hiroshi out of the way, as the worm head slams down.

The two downed Rangers look up to see a second worm head burst up, with both looking down at their prey. The two Rangers start to ready their Gauntlet Morphers, when suddenly a large stream of water hit the heads, seemly hurting them.

Kenneth and Hiroshi look over to the side to see Dracon, Alexis, and Davis running up to them, with Alexis finishing shooting a stream of water. Kenneth and Hiroshi return to their feet and run up their friends.

"Kenneth, Hiroshi," Davis says.

Alexis lowers hers Gauntlet Morpher, "You guys're okay?"

"We fine, but what were that attack?" Kenneth asks.

Alexis removes the Star Globe from hers Morpher, "Oh this? Dracon and I found it on one of the ships. Although I wonder what happened to the crew."

"Kenneth already finished it out," Hiroshi says. "It's not pretty."

Davis and Alexis tilts their heads at Kenneth, who just nods.

Suddenly, the two worm heads glow, as they changes shape, back into Hydrabeast in the air and falls onto the ground.

"We can talk about it later, right now we still have a problem on our hand," Dracon says.

"Let's crush this worm," Hiroshi says. "Right?"

"Right," Kenneth says.

"And let's do it fast, before our chance to escape this place had passed," Dracon says.

The Hydrabeast turns around, before its two "shoulder heads" strecth up, breaking through the ceiling into above ground, and then pulls itself up through the hole.

"Now what?" Kenneth asks.

Davis holds up a Star Globe, "Alexis and Dracon aren't the only ones to find a new Star Globe."

He spins the shell and places it on his Gauntlet Morpher.

_"Rabbit Star."_

Davis pushes the Star Globe to the side, flips down the trigger grip and fires it.

Suddenly, the group's feet glows purple, before they jump up and through the hole.

The five unmorphed Rangers flip through the air, before landing several feet in front of the Hydrabeast.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Kenneth yells.

Kenneth, Hiroshi, Alexis and Davis place their Star Globes on their Gauntlet Morphers, as Dracon places his into his Dragon Staff's mouth.

"Star Force, Descent!" They aim their morphers and pull the triggers.

Kenneth, Hiroshi, Alexis, Davis, and Dracon morph into Orange, Polaris, Yellow, Black, and Purple Star Rangers.

"Call upon the Dragon Star! Star Force, Purple Ranger!"

"Call upon the Scorpion Star! Star Force, Orange Ranger!"

"Call upon the Bull Star! Star Force, Black Ranger!"

"Call upon the Swordfish Star! Star Force, Yellow Ranger!"

"Call upon the Small Bear Star! Star Force, Polaris Ranger!"

"Defenders of the universe, united!" Purple Star Ranger calls out.

"Power Rangers Star Force!"

The Hydrabeast slams down its tentacles before start charging.

Polaris and Orange Star Ranger dodges one tentacle swipe, before Hydrabeast starts to spin around, with Yellow Star Ranger dodges under the attack.

Black Star Ranger then grabs the Hydrabeast's back, spins it around, punches it repeatedly, grabs it by its main head and spins the Hydrabeast onto the ground.

The Hydrabeast returns to its feet, but Yellow Star Ranger kicks it into another spin.

Purple Star Ranger spins around, as he holds his weapon.

"Dragon Staff, Laser Rifle mode!" He then blasts the Hydrabeast, who quickly recovers and then slams back into the ground.

Polaris Star Ranger places a Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher and pushes it to the side.

_"Big Bear Star."_

He flips down the trigger grip and fires, before starts charging toward the digging Hydrabeast, before he suddenly grows large.

"Not this time!" The enlarge Polaris Star Ranger, on one knee, reaches down into the hole. "Got you, you oversize bait."

Polaris Star Ranger jumps to the other size of the hole, as he is unable to pull out the Hydrabeast.

"I got your back," Orange Star Ranger's scorpion tail stretches out and digs under the ground. "Scorpion Striker Tail!"

Suddenly, Polaris Star Ranger pulls the Hydrabeast out, as the scorpion tail, shoots out of the hole, having pushed the monster.

Polaris Star Ranger returns to normal size, as the Hydrabeast lands hard on the ground.

He turns to Orange Star Ranger as he bumps a fist at him, "Good job, Kenneth!"

Orange Star Ranger readies his Star Spear, "Thanks, now let's finish this."

The two Star Rangers start charging at the Hydrabeast.

"Now, I got your back," Polaris Star Raner says.

"Star Spear!" Orange Star Ranger calls out.

Orange Star Ranger strikes at the Hydrabeast. Polaris Star Ranger then hits it with one end of his scarf, ducks under a tentacle strike. Then Orange Star Ranger comes up to behind his friend, and strikes at the Hydrabeast. Polaris Star Ranger jumps up and hits Hydrabeast with both ends of his scarf, and spins around, allowing Orange Star Ranger to strike again.

Then at the same time, Orange Star Ranger kicks the Hydrabeast, and Polaris Star Ranger headbutts it.

The other three Star Rangers regroup next to their friends.

"Let's go, Rangers!" Purple Star Ranger calls out.

Purple Star Ranger opens and closes the mouth on his Dragon Staff, as the other Star Rangers push the Star Globes on their Morphers to the side.

All five then aims their Morphers, as energy gather around them.

"United Universe Blast!" They fire five large blasts that hit the Hydrabeast, causing red electric to runs around it as a large explosion erupt around it.

"Alright!" Polaris Star Ranger calls out.

"We did it!" Yellow Star Ranger yells.

Suddenly the ground starts to shake, as the Rangers try to remain their footing. Then a giant worm head shoots out of the ground several feet ahead, before looking down at the Rangers.

"It still alive and it grew on its own?!" Yellow Star Ranger realizes.

"Then let's go big too," Purple Star Ranger instructs.

"Right!" Orange, Yellow, and Black Star Rangers say at once.

Orange, Purple, Yellow, and Black Star Rangers are readying their Morphers, with Polaris Star Ranger watching them.

Orange, Yellow, and Black Star Rangers push their Star Globes to the side, as Purple Star Ranger opens and closes the mouth on his Dragon Staff.

Orange, Yellow, and Black Star Rangers fire their Gauntlet Morphers ahead, as Purple Star Ranger raises his Dragon Staff to the sky, "StarZords, activate!"

Purple lightning shoots out of the Dragon Staff and hits the ground around the Rangers. Their surrounding changes to resemble the Earth's moon, with the Earth seen in the background.

Polaris Star Ranger looks around, "So is this normal or what?"

Purple Star Ranger pushes forward on his controls, "Dragon Blast!"

The Dragon StarZord fires a stream at the giant worm head, as the other three StarZords race forward, firing their own blasts, and dodging the worm head's mist blast attack from its mouth.

The Swordfish StarZord gets too close, allowing the worm head to hit it, "This is too tough of a meal."

The worm then wraps itself around the Dragon StarZord, "This thing gonna crush my Zord!"

As the worm continues to squeeze the Dragon StarZord, the Scorpion StarZord watches.

"Hold on, Scorpion Laser!" The Scorpion StarZord fires a laser blast from its tail, hitting the worm and allowing the Dragon StarZord to escape. The Bull StarZord then headbutts the worm, but the worm manages to throws it off.

"Hiroshi, you should have a Zord too," Orange Star Ranger says.

Polaris Star Ranger, who been watching the battle, looks at his Gauntlet Morpher, "That right. But how do I control it?"

"Just trust yourself and you'll be fine," Orange Star Ranger says.

"You got it, pal!" Polaris Star Ranger pushes his Star Globe to the side.

Suddenly a bear constallation appears in the sky, before disappears and is replaced by a large bear machine with wheels, and a smaller bear machine riding on its back. It lands on the moon's surface and starts riding.

* * *

A giant Star Globe appears around Polaris Star Ranger, "Polaris Bear StarZord, activate!"

The giant Star Globe then connects to the back of the large bear machine, before it rides away.

* * *

The giant worm looks down.

Polaris Star Ranger pushes one of his controls, "Polaris Stream!"

A large blast shoots from the Polaris Bear StarZord, hitting the giant worm right in the mouth.

"Now this awesome!" Polaris Star Ranger then pushes both controls. "Mini Bear Zord launches!"

The small bear machine, the Mini Bear Zord, flies off the Polaris Bear StarZord's back, when glowing spikes appear on its single wheel.

The Mini Bear Zord rides down the worm, cutting it into two, and falls down in an explosion as the Mini Bear Zord rides away.

Then a giant Hydrabeast raises up, temporary glowing in purple energy.

"It assumed its true form," Purple Star Ranger says. "Now, let's end this."

"Right!" Orange and Polaris Star Ranger say.

Purple Star Ranger holds up his Dragon Staff, opens and closes the mouth, and then pulls the trigger, "Zords combine!"

* * *

The Dragon StarZord flies in front of a moon, before it releases its Star Globe cockpit. The Zord's crown then flies off, before the front and back of the Zord splits and turns down, revealing a humanoid head, and forming a torso, with a connector port, and legs. At the same time, the two metal objects on its former back turns, becoming two connector ports.

Then, as the humanoid head turns to reveal its face, the Purple Star Globe cockpit flies toward the center connector port, as the Scorpion and Polaris Bear StarZords fly toward the other connector ports.

The Scorpion StarZord connects to the left port. The Polaris Bear StarZord connects to the right port.

The crown lands on the humanoid head, as it visor temporary glows purple.

The completed Megazord then stands ready.

"Dragon Star Megazord, ready!"

* * *

"Let's see how this worm handles a real beast," Purple Star Ranger says.

"I'm all for that!" Polaris Star Ranger agrees.

"Let's go!" Purple Star Ranger yells.

All three Star Rangers push their controls.

Dragon Star Megazord blocks a tentacle strike with its Scorpion Arm, before punching with its Polaris Arm. Hydrabeast then slams down both tentacles, but Dragon Star Megazord counters with a punch from the Polaris Arm.

Dragon Star Megazord then blocks another tentacle strike with its Scorpion Arm, before slams a foot behind one of Hydrabeast feet, and then twist the Scorpion Arm to "grab" the tentacle.

Polaris Star Ranger pushes one control, "Got you now."

Dragon Star Megazord then punches with its Polaris Arm, pushing back the Hydrabeast. The Dragon Star Megazord then takes a fighting stance, as the Hydrabeast growls angrily.

Then both a tentacle and Polaris Arm collide, before Dragon Star Megazord kicks the Hydrabeast.

"Yes!" Orange Star Ranger calls out.

"Alright!" Polaris Star Ranger yells.

Purple Star Ranger nods his head.

The Dragon Star Megazord and Hyrabeast seem frozen for a second, before the Dragon Star Megazord relaxes its foot.

"This thing doesn't seem to know when to quit, so let's cool it down," Polaris Star Ranger says.

"Sound like a good idea. Let's do this!" Orange Star Ranger holds up a Star Globe and spins its shell, revealing the image of a jar spilling water. He places it on his Gauntlet Morpher.

_"Water Star."_

He pushes it to the side, flips down the trigger grip and fires it.

Then emerging from the Dragon Star Megazord's chest is a large image of water shooting down from a crescent moon. The image then fires into the Scorpion Arm, which glows before fires a large water stream.

The attack hits the Hydrabeast, as electrics runs around its body.

Purple Star Ranger opens and closes the mouth on his Dragon Staff, "Here's our chance!"

The three Rangers aim their Morphers, as energy gathers onto the Polaris Arm, "Polaris Stream Finisher!"

The Dragon Star Megazord reaches back its Polaris Arm, the Rangers pull their triggers, then the Dragon Star Megazord punches forward with its Polaris Arm, as a large energy beam shoots out of it, blasting the Hydrabeast, as blue electric runs over its body.

The Dragon Star Megazord turns around, as the Hydrabeast is consumed by a large explosion.

"The universe is under Ranger protection," Orange Star Ranger says.

* * *

Unaware to the Rangers, nearby, Skullnaz and Octomiss are standing on a skyscraper, having just watched the battle.

"That was certain interesting," Skullnaz comments. "At least we can inform Computron that the Hydrabeast has merits." 

"That if we ever escape this dimension," Octomiss adds.

"My dear Octomiss," Skullnaz starts. "Did you notice what the Rangers were doing today?"

"Don't call me dear," Octomiss says. "And I don't have your gift for sight."

"The Rangers was salvaging parts from the crashed ships," Skullnaz points out. "They're repairing their Voyager, which means soon, they, and us, will leave this place." Skullnaz turns away, with Octomiss following him. "Now let's go and wait for our escorts."

The two villains start to laugh as they disappear out of dark energy.

* * *

Al, Goldex, Kenneth, and Davis enter the Star Voyager's bridge.

"Okay, we all set," Al says.

Neil, standing in the center of the lower level, looks up at Al, "The repairs are done?"

"It's not pretty, but it will lasts couple hours," Al admits.

"Sounds good," Neil says "Goldex, Kenneth, get us a lock on the beacon."

Goldex salutes, "Aye-aye, captain."

Goldex walks down to the second level, with Kenneth starting to follow after him, but Hikari looks over to him.

"I heard you figured out what happened to the crashed ships' crews," Hikari says.

"Hum, yeah, it was nothing," Kenneth claims.

"Nobody else even thought to think about it," Hikari says. "Got to say, I'm impressed."

Kenneth smiles, "Huh, thanks."

Hikari smiles and watches as Kenneth walks down to the second level to join Goldex.

She then looks over to Hiroshi next to her, who was smiling, "What you smiling about?"

"Oh, nothing," Hiroshi claims.

Hikari just shrugs hers shoulder and walks down the second level, with Hiroshi looks ahead smiling.

Goldex presses a button on the side of the second level, with Kenneth behind him.

"We got a lock on the beacon," Goldex says. "And an approximate five minutes before it is pulled into the Void."

"Then let's don't keep it waiting," Neil says. "Hikari."

Hikari, who had seat down at the front of the bridge, presses couple buttons, "Right." She grabs a control stick. "Let's go."

* * *

Skullnaz and Octomiss enter the Emirate's bridge to find Nebulas watching the Voyager on the large screen.

"The Star Voyager is moving, they must be getting ready to leave, like I said," Nebulas says.

"Oh yeah, you're right," Octomiss says. "That's one out, what? Fifty million times?"

Nebulas barely calms himself, before looks over to a Greyid in front of the console, "Get ready to move out the Emirate."

The Greyid nods its head.

* * *

The Star Voyager is traveling through space, when suddenly a swirling mass appears before it, and the Voyager is pulled through it.

* * *

"Now!" Nebulas orders. "Hurry!"

* * *

The Emirate flies through the same portion of space, before the swirling mass appears before it and is pulled through.

* * *

The Star Voyager is pulled out of the Polaris Void's swirling mass.

* * *

Goldex presses couple buttons at his station, "Okay, recalling the Star Cruiser, and... it back in the hangar."

Hikari slowly pulls back on the control stick, "And we out of range of the Void's pull." Hikari turns in hers seat to see the entire bridge, and smiles. "We did it."

"You all risk so much to bring me back," Hiroshi says. "I can't thank any of you enough."

"It's what family is for," Hikari tells him.

Goldex gets up, with Kenneth takes his seat, "This call for a party!"

"Agree, and I got the perfect feast to serve for it," Alexis says.

Kenneth looks away from his station, "Neil, the Emirate just exit the Polaris Void."

"They must've followed us out," Dracon realizes.

"The celebration gonna have to wait, the Voyager isn't in shape for a firefight," Neil says, before he turns to Hikari. "Hikari, gets us out of here."

Hikari turns back to face the front, "Right."

* * *

"Quick, fire everything we got at the Star Voyager!" Nebulas commands.

"Unfortunately we got nothing, not since all the weapon systems were damaged in the battle with the Rangers' ship," Skullnaz explains.

"I guess we can add that to the list of your failures, huh Nebulas?" Octomiss mocks.

Nebulas tries to contain his anger, before spins around and start to leave, "I better give the Emperor an update."

"You do that, commander," Skullnaz says.

Nebulas leaves the bridge, with Octomiss turns to Skullnaz.

"So now what?" Octomiss asks.

Skullnaz turns to answer her, "Now we enact my plan to get rid of the two biggest obstacles in our Emperor's conquest: the Rangers, and Nebulas."


	15. Don't Give In

_"A powerful Empire is targeting the universe for complete conquest, with no one able to stop them. Until eleven brave warriors are chosen by the stars themselves to save the entire universe. They are the Power Rangers Star Force!"_

* * *

The Star Cruiser flies through empty space as it approaches a bluish planet.

_"Green Ranger's Log 9.22: As half of the team work on repairing the Star Voyager, I convinced Neil to take a team to the planet Gemlia in the Seraphis Cluster."_

* * *

Laira, Neil, Hikari, Alexis, and Al had left the landed Star Cruiser on the beach, with Laira walks away and the Star Cruiser disappearing from sight.

_"I still remember when I was a child and my parents would bring me here, a beautiful planet that is mostly water and the natives dig up gems that can act power sources for anything including ships. Just one problem..."_

Laira looks at the large ocean, which looks dirty and dark, "What could have happened here?"

Alexis walks up to Laira, "I thought you said the planet was a beautiful wonderland."

"It was..." Laira turns around to face hers friend, with one hand pointed at the ocean. "This makes no sense. How can the planet changed like this?"

Neil, Al, and Hikari approach the pair.

"The people of this planet, where are they?" Neil asks.

Laira looks away, "There should be a village nearby."

The unmorphed Rangers start to follow Laira.

* * *

Laira leads hers friends up a hill, as they approach a tree, "The village should be..."

Upon reaching the tree, they see the village of small houses, with its people, resembling humans with diamond-like eyes, standing in front of a group of Greyids. The oldest of the natives, who has a long white beard and holding a staff, stands in front of Hydrofin, a monster with flipper-like feet, two tanks on his shoulders, and a hat resembling a small fin.

The Rangers quickly hide behind the tree

"It's the Empire!" Laira whispers.

"But why aren't they doing anything?" Alexis whispers.

"Let's go before they start doing something," Hikari whispers.

Neil looks over to the side, "We can sneak around and attack the Empire from the back."

The others nod their heads, before starting to follow Neil.

At that moment, Hydrofin is talking to the elder, "Do you have what is coming to me?"

The elder starts to nod his head, when the Greyids behind Hydrofin are blasted in their backs.

"What in the..." Hydrofin turns around to see the five unmorphed Rangers rush up to him, with their Gauntlet Morphers aimed at him.

"The only thing you have coming to you is a butt kicking," Alexis says.

"You really need to work on your banter," Hikari says to her.

"No! No!" The elder rushes out in front of Hydrofin, spreads out his arms.

"What are you doing?!" Laira asks.

"You need to stop this," the elder says. "You gonna ruin everything."

Laira and Neil look at each other, clearly confused.

* * *

"Don't Give In"

* * *

The five unmorphed Star Rangers are aiming their Gauntlet Morphers at Hydrofin, but the elder had stand in front of Hydrofin with his arms spread.

"You need to stop this," the elder says. "You gonna ruin everything."

"Hum, sir, we're here to save you," Al says.

"We don't need any saving," The elder looks over to a woman holding a bucket. "Bring it."

The woman nods hers head and walks over to hand Hydrofin the bucket, which Laira notices is full of small gems of different colors. Hydrofin looks down at the bucket.

"Ah, very good," Hydrofin takes the bucket from the woman and looks over to the elder, who had turned to face the monster. "And to maintain our good relationships, I will forgive this attack on me."

"You have our thanks, Hydrofin," the elder says.

Hydrofin turns to leave, as the Greyids return to their feet and walk away with Hydrofin. The Rangers start to lower their Gauntlet Morphers.

"Hum, what's gonna on here?" Alexis asks.

"Good question," Neil says.

Laira turns to the elder, "What is this?"

"You almost ruin the peace we had maintained," the elder's clearly angry.

The elder starts to walk into the village, as the people that gathered are scattering, with the Rangers following the elder.

"You are in charge here?" Neil asks.

"I am," the elder answers. "My name is Yashko."

"We're the Star Force," Hikari says.

"I might have gotten long in life, but I can see that," Yashko looks over to the group. "Yes, we've heard of you."

"Can you explain what we just saw, sir?" Neil asks.

Yashko turns to face the unmorphed Rangers, "I will, and then I expect you to leave. I'm guessing you heard of the gems we mine here."

"They're know as purifying gems, that can act power sources," Laira responds.

"Yes, and we often uses the gems in trades," Yashko adds. "And when Hydrofin arrives he made a deal with us. At the beginning of every month, we give him and the Empire a tribute of gems, and he leaves our planet alone."

"A tribute?" Neil asks.

"Yashko, the Empire wouldn't be satisfied with such a small 'tribute'," Laira tells him. "They would take everything and leaves nothing behind."

"The Empire had been satisfied for half a year, so obvious, young lady, you're wrong," Yashko looks over the group. "Now, I've explained our situation and clearly we don't require your assistance, so I will be pleased if you leave now. Good day."

Yashko turns and walks away, leaving the unmorphed Rangers unable to say anything, but stand surprised.

* * *

The five unmorphed Star Rangers stand together on the beach, with Neil holds up his Gauntlet Morpher.

"And that what happened," Neil finishes explaining.

"Interesting," Dracon says from the Gauntlet Morpher. "I've never heard of someone taking a tribute like that. And I agree with Laira, the Empire isn't likely to accept a tribute."

"Thought so," Neil says. "Any thoughts?"

"Unfortunately no," Dracon says from the Gauntlet Morpher. "Do you need any reinforcements?"

"No, we should be fine," Neil answers. "We'll call if we need any help."

"Understood," Dracon responds from the Gauntlet Morpher. "Dracon's out."

Neil holds down his Gauntlet Morpher.

"So what we do now?" Alexis asks.

"Yeah, can we do something if the people of this planet don't want any help?" Al asks.

"I don't think we can afford just leave them either," Hikari looks over to Laira, who seems to be in deep thought. "You been quiet."

Laira looks up, seemly surprised to be addressed, "Oh, it just, this isn't how I remembered Gemlia. They were hardworking people, who won't back down so easy."

"Things change," Al tells her.

"Not this much," Laira says softly.

"So what is the game plan?" Hikari asks Neil.

"I think we should take a closer look at this planet," Neil answers. "See what we can find."

"Aye-aye, captain," Alexis says.

Four of the Rangers start to walk away, except for Laira, which Neil notices and stops.

"Actually, I want to go back to the village," Laira says. "Maybe see what I can find out there." 

"Okay, then," Neil says.

Laira nods hers head with a smile and walks in a different direction of hers friends.

* * *

Laira is walking through the village, watching as villagers are walking pass, some talking and couple carrying buckets full of gems.

Yashko is talking to a man in the center of the village.

"We are behind on our usual quota, by thirteen percent," the man tell the elder.

"It can't be help," Yashko turns to notice Laira looking around. "Excuse me." Yashko walks over to Laira, looking annoyed. "I thought you Rangers were leaving."

"Well, since Gemlia had always been friendly to visitors, I thought I might hang around for a bit," Laira claims.

Yashko sighs, "Fine, but don't interfere in our business."

Yashko turns to leave.

"Yashko, I visited Gemlia with my parents when I was a kid," Laira tells him. "The people were all hard workers, who would never let anyone push them around, especially people like the Empire."

Yashko had stopped walking but doesn't turn around, "Things change."

Yashko returns to walk away.

"Yeah, I been hearing that a lot lately," Laira starts to look away, when she notices a young girl, a few years younger then her, watching her from behind a house. Laira smiles and waves at her, but the girl quickly ducks behind the house.

Laira raises an eyebrow, before looking around and starts to walk toward the girl.

* * *

Neil, Hikari, Al, and Alexis are walking through a forest. Al looks at a tablet in his hands.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Alexis asks.

"I'm not sure, yet," Neil answers.

"That's odd," Al says.

"What wrong, Al?" Neil asks.

"Well, I'm checking for any planetary disturbances," Al responds. "And I'm detecting small explosions in the mine."

"That not too odd, they probably just mining for more gems," Hikari guesses.

"But I'm detecting explosions at the back of the mine," Al starts. "Away from where they seem to be mining now."

"Why would any of them be mining there?" Alexis wonders.

Neil cocks his head to the side, "Let's go and find out."

The group turns around and starts to walk through the forest.

* * *

Laira walks around to behind a house, when she sees the young girl standing next to a tree, staring at the ocean.

Laira approaches the young girl, "Hey there."

The young girl jumps slightly and turns as she faces Laira.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Laira says, as the girl just looks down, so Laira knees down to her. "My name is Laira. What yours?"

The girl looks like she thinks for a moment before facing Laira, "Mila. My name is Mila"

Laira smiles, "Nice to meet you, Mila."

Mila looks back over to the ocean. Laira follows hers glance.

"It's unfortunately what happened to the ocean," Laira comments "But as least you seem to have a good relationship with the Empire."

"No..." Mila weakly says.

Laira looks over to Mila, "Mila?"

Mila looks down.

"Mila, listen," Laira starts. "If something's wrong, you should tell someone. After all, my friends and I are here to help."

Mila looks up to Laira, "I saw something. That I shouldn't have seen."

"What is it?" Laira asks.

"The last time the Empire came for their tribute..." Mila starts.

* * *

Neil's group arrives at a hole in the side of a large mountain, with what appeared to be dirt and rocks at the edge of the hole. The group starts to enter through the hole.

_"I saw their soldiers at the back of one of our mines."_

* * *

Neil's group had traveled through a large tunnel into the mine, before hides behind a large boulder. From their vantage point, they see a bunch of Greyids carrying large buckets full of gems, with more Greyids digging out gems, forming piles.

_"And they were mining gems, hundreds more then what we been giving."_

* * *

Mila looks at Laira, nearly with tears in hers eyes, "Even though we work hard to give them gems every month, they are stealing even more from us."

"Mila, have you told anyone about this?" Laira asks.

Mila wipes hers eyes and slightly shakes hers head, "No, I'm too afraid. Nobody might believe me."

"Mila, this is serious, and you have to get everyone to believe you," Laira says.

"But everyone trust this deal with the Empire, this might ruin it, or make everyone feels terrible," Mila says.

"If the Empire is stealing gems from you, then there is no deal, not really," Laira tells her. "And I know, this could hurt your friends and neighbors. But never knowing could hurt a whole lot more."

"Would you help me?" Mila asks.

Laira smiles, "I would love to."

Laira holds out a hand, which Mila accepts, before the two walk back to the village, with Laira looks around. She then takes Mila to the villager Yashko was talking to before.

"Excuse me, but where Yashko?" Laira asks.

"He went to the beach, we still try to figure out what is happening to the ocean," the man answers.

Laira nods hers head, before looks over to Mila, "Let's go."

"Okay," Mila responds.

The two girls start to leave the village.

* * *

Neil's group is watching the Greyids working on the mine.

"They're mining more gems," Alexis notes.

"But I don't get why are they mining gems, if they are getting tributes from the planet," Al says.

"Probably wasn't enough for the Empire," Hikari guesses.

"Let go and ask Hydrofin about it," Neil suggests.

The others nod their heads, but when Neil takes a step to the side, the stone under his foot sinks into the ground. Then suddenly, the ground under their feet collapse, causing the four unmorphed Rangers to fall…

All four fall hard on the ground, in a small cavern with no apparent way out, before starting to return to their feet.

"You got to be kidding me," Hikari says. "Will every week have a group of us fall underground?"

"At least there no giant worm monsters here," Alexis says.

Hikari sarcastic chuckles at Alexis comment, when Neil leans in close to the cavern's wall.

"Hey, anybody else here that?" Neil asks.

"Hear what?" Alexis responds.

Al then looks up and see a giant boulder falling down, "That!"

The entire group look up to see the giant boulder as it falls toward them.

* * *

Laira and Mila, still holding hands, approach Yashko, who is standing with a group of villagers looking out at the ocean.

"Yashko, there's something you need to hear," Laira says.

"I don't have time to listen to a paranoia outsiders," Yashko says.

"Do you have time to listen to one of your own?" Laira asks.

Yashko turns around to see Mila is with her, "Mila? What is it, child?"

"I-Its the Empire..." Mila nervously starts.

Yashko glances at Laira for a second, "I see. Mila, you shouldn't listen to everything..."

"No I saw it," Mila suddenly says. "The last time they were here, I saw them digging out gems. Buckets full."

The villagers behind Yashko gasp and mutters among themselves.

Yashko sighs, "It truly doesn't matter how much gems they take."

"You got to be kidding," Laira says.

"As long as they leave happy, and leave us in peace," Yashko says.

"What with this 'give in' attitude?" Laira asks.

"It's because Gemlia is so welcoming to visitors," Yashko tells her.

"What?" Laira doesn't understand.

"Traders, tourists, people who just passing by. They all told us about the Empire. How they destroy whatever in their path. Enslave anyone who is useful, and wipe out anyone who fights back," Yashko takes in a breath, like he's calming himself. "But when Hydrofin arrives with his deal, it a chance to keep Gemlia peaceful and intact. I'm trying to protect my people."

"But if we have a deal with them, then why are they taking more gems without our knowledge?" Mila asks.

Laira looks at Mila, "Good point." She then looks back to Yashko. "The Empire doesn't make deals. They take what they want. You're not keeping the peace, you have already been enslaved, you just hadn't realized it yet."

Yashko starts to think about what Laira said, when clapping draw everyone's attention to Hydrofin, applauding, as he steps onto the beach with a large group of Greyids.

"Hydrofin," Laira lets go of Mila's hand and step out in front of the group of villagers. "We knows you been stealing gems from everyone."

"Ah, very good, I know it was only a matter of time," Hydrofin says.

"But why?" Yashko starts. "We give you a generous tribute every month."

"Generous?" Hydrofin repeats. "I don't care about your generosity."

"Then why?" Laira asks.

"Seeing everyone works so hard collecting the tribute every month is better then galactic prime time," Hydrofin explains. "And seeing they worry so much about their precious ocean, unaware we are polluting it by dumping all the dirt and soil from our mining operations, it just a bonus."

"It would take years for the planet to naturally produce more gems, what if we become unable to give you anymore for years?" Yashko asks.

Hydrofin places a finger to his chin like he's thinking, "Well, I guess at that point..." Hydrofin quickly spreads out his arms. "We will just raze the planet for any more natural resources and leave you to perish on a barren rock."

Hydrofin starts laughing, as Yashko is left in a state of shock.

"What have I done?" Yashko asks to himself.

"You really are a monster," Laira tells him.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Hydrofin crosses his arms. "Although I surprise it took this long for anyone to find me out, since I saw that girl spying on the mine."

"You saw me?" Mila asks.

Hydrofin uncrosses his arms and points at Mila, "Which is why I set a little trap for you. But don't worry; it didn't go to waste, not since the other Rangers fell into it."

"What?!" Laira yells.

"Yeah, which means you're the last Ranger standing," Hydrofin tells her.

The Greyids beside Hydrofin ready their weapons, as Laira takes a fighting stance. Suddenly, a large explosion erupts from the ground couple feet to the side, near the forest. Then jumping from quick streaks out of the hole are Neil, Alexis, Al, and Hikari. The four then run over to Laira.

"You guys are okay?!" Laira asks.

"Was there any doubts?" Alexis joking asks.

Hydrofin stomps his feet angrily, "Yes there was doubt! There was a lot of doubt!" Hydrofin stops stomping, but still very angry. "How are you rainbow color nuisances still alive?!"

"With the same way we solve any problems," Neil answers before he holds up a Star Globe. "With teamwork."

* * *

_The large boulder falls toward the trapped Rangers. Neil quickly puts a Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher and pushes it to the side._

_"Water Star."_

_Neil aims his Morpher upward and fires a continuous large stream of water at the boulder, keeping it in midair, "Hurry, I can't keep this up for long!"_

_Alexis holds up hers Star Striker, "On it."_

_Alexis quickly strikes several times at one of the cavern walls, before a large chunk of the wall collapse, creating a large concave._

_Alexis, Al, and Hikari hurry into the concave, with Neil stops the stream of water and hurries into the concave, allowing the boulder to fall behind them._

* * *

Alexis holds up hers Star Striker, "Then some digging, a bunny hop, and we're out." Alexis looks at hers weapon. "Although I gonna have to clean this very well before I cut up dinner tonight."

"I would appreciate that," Al tells her.

Laira takes a step forward, "Right now it time to get serious."

The others nod their heads and walk up to beside Laira.

"Whatever, you all are fish bait," Hydrofin tells them.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Laira calls out.

The five place their Star Globes onto their Gauntlet Morphers.

_"Chameleon Star."_

They flip down the trigger grips, and aim their Gauntlet Morphers, "Star Force, Descent!"

They morph into Green, Red, Silver, Yellow, and Pink Star Rangers.

Green, Red, Silver, Yellow,and Pink Star Rangers stand side by side.

"Call upon the Lion Star! Star Force, Red Ranger!"

"Call upon the Snake Star! Star Force, Silver Ranger!"

"Call upon the Chameleon Star! Star Force, Green Ranger!"

"Call upon the Eagle Star! Star Force, Pink Ranger!"

"Call upon the Swordfish Star! Star Force, Yellow Ranger!"

Red Star Ranger spreads out his arms, before drawing a circle in the air, "Defenders of the Universe, united!"

"Power Rangers Star Force!"

Hydrofin holds up his trident, as Greyids gather around him, "You might survive my trap, but you won't survive me! Destroy them!"

The Greyids stand with their weapons against their chests before charging.

Yashko watch the ensuring fight, as he looks down in disbelieved, "How can I be so foolish?"

"You were protecting us," Mila tells him. "Just like they are."

Yashko looks back ahead, and smiles, "Yeah, and we can't give in. Like them."

"Star Saber," Red Star Ranger, surrounds by Greyids, strikes one with his Star Saber, before using the bottom of its handle to hit a Greyid in the stomach. He then spins around to strike three Greyids.

"Star Blaster," Pink Star Ranger, Star Blaster in hand, spins to avoid blaster fire, and lands behind a hill on the beach. She then pops up from behind the hill, firing both hers Star Defender weapon and Gauntlet Morpher, blasting a Greyid.

She then ducks behind the hill to avoid more blaster fire, when Silver Star Ranger runs by, striking one of the three Greyids.

"Star Scythe!" He hits a Greyid in the chest with the top of his weapon, before spins to strike down a Greyid.

"Star Striker," Yellow Star Ranger uses hers Star Defender weapon to strike two passing Greyids' weapons, before blocking another Greyid's weapon strike. She then strikes one Greyid and another behind her.

"Star Rapier," Green Star Ranger strikes at a Greyid's weapon, before spinning the Greyid around. She blocks a Greyid's weapon strike, and strikes pass another Greyid. Green Star Ranger spins around, twists her weapon before hitting a Greyid in the shoulder, turns back around, strikes another Greyid and stabs at its chest.

The Greyid lands at Hydrofin's feet, who looks down at it, "You worthless piece of junk!" Hydrofin looks ahead as he slams down the bottom of his trident in anger. "I have to do everything myself, very well. Now Rangers, feel my wrath."

Hydrofin swings his trident forward, firing purple energy blasts at the five Star Rangers, causing explosions around them.

Green Star Ranger rolls to the side, before returns to hers feet, "You tricked these people for your own sick amusement." She points forward. "You will feel my wrath!"

Hydrofin starts to point his trident, which tip is glowing purple, forward, "Don't make me laugh."

Energy blasts fire off Hydrofin's trident, but Green Star Ranger jumps, with explosions fire off behind her, before she flips in midair.

"What, you got to be kidding me," Hydrofin turns around to find Green Star Ranger behind him, as she takes a fighting pose with hers Star Rapier.

"Trust me, there nothing funny about this," she then vanishes from sight, before hers silhouette starts charging.

"Hey wait!" Hydrofin yells.

The invisible Green Star Ranger strikes Hydrofin in the side, before runs over and hits him in the opposite shoulder and foot.

"I can't see you! This isn't fair!" Hydrofin complains.

"Fair? That rich coming from you!" She then strikes him couple times in the back, before spins and hits him in the back again.

Red Star Ranger raises an arm, "Good idea to stay on her good side."

Red Star Ranger starts firing his Gauntlet Morpher, but Hydrofin blocks each blasts with his trident, including deflect one blast into the ocean.

Green Star Ranger runs over to Red Star Ranger, as the rest of the Star Rangers also regroup, "We gonna have to work as a team to finish this jerk."

"Agreed, let's do this," Red Star Ranger says.

"Right!" Pink, Yellow, and Silver Star Ranger say.

Red Star Ranger pushes his Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher to the side and flips down the trigger grip. All five Star Rangers then aim their Morphers, as energy gather.

"United Universe Blast!" The five Star Rangers fire large blasts at Hydrofin, which engulfs him in a large explosion.

Suddenly an Enlarge Badge explodes, "Enlarge Badge, activate!"

At that moment, Hydrofin grows to giant size, "Who finish the jerk now?!"

The Star Rangers look up at the giant monster.

"We will," Red Star Ranger responds. "Let's go!"

He pushes his Star Globe to the side and flips down the trigger grip.

* * *

"Lion StarZord, activate!"

"StarZords, activate!"

* * *

"Zords combine!"

Swordfish StarZord connects to the right arm port, Eagle StarZord connects to the left arm port, Chameleon StarZord connects to the right leg port, and Silver Snake StarZord connects to the left leg port.

* * *

The Star Force Megazord stands battle ready, "Star Force Megazord, ready!"

"Alright, let's go Rangers!" Red Star Ranger says.

But then the Star Rangers notice something: Hydrofin is in the middle of the ocean.

"Good luck beating me in my own element," Hydrofin tells them. "That oversize tin can probably will sink!"

"We don't need luck to beat you!" Green Star Ranger pushes one of hers controls.

The Star Force Megazord starts to walk, and then run into and through the ocean.

"Let's beat this guy at his own game!" Silver Star Ranger says.

"I'm all for that," Green Star Ranger agrees.

Suddenly the Star Force Megazord is skipping through the ocean's surface, allowing its Chameleon Foot to kick Hydrofin in the chest.

"Oh, c'mon!" Hydrofin yells. The Snake Foot then kicks Hydrofin high into the sky. "Maybe we can talk about this?!"

"Never!" Yellow and Pink Star Ranger yell in unision.

The Eagle Arm strikes the falling Hydrofin with its wings, before the Swordfish Blade knocks him back into the ocean.

"It's time to end this!" Red Star Ranger yells.

The Star Rangers push their Star Globes on their Gauntlet Morphers to the side, and aim them forward, "Final Beam Strike!"

Energy gathers in the Eagle Arm and Swordfish Blade, before the Eagle Arm strikes forward, creating a large energy blast, which Swordfish Blade hit, sending off a long energy beam.

The attack hits Hydrofin, pushing him underwater, and into his ship.

"I'm all washed out!" Both Hydrofin and his ship are consumed in a large explosion, which knock up a large stream of water, as the Star Force Megazord had already turned away and the villagers watch and cheer from the beach.

"The universe is under Ranger protection," Red Star Ranger says.

* * *

Yashko and Mila approach the five unmorphed Rangers.

"I want to thanks you all," Yashko says. "You opened a foolish old man's eyes."

"You were protecting your people, there nothing foolish about that," Laira tells him.

"But surrendering isn't protecting, I realized that now," Yashko looks at Mila and places a hand on hers shoulder. "And we will not give up or give in to those who would do us harm."

Laira smiles when she notices Alexis approaches the ocean.

"It just too bad about the ocean," Alexis says. "After everything Laira told us about this planet, I was hoping to get some delicious fish here."

"Don't worry about our ocean," Yashko tells her. "It will be as good as new soon enough."

Alexis turns around to face the rest of the group, "What are you talking about? It will take years to clean it up."

"No, now we know the source of the problem, and that we no longer have to worry about just giving away our gems," Yashko explains "We should be just fine."

"I don't understand," Al starts. "What do gems have to do with cleaning the ocean?"

Yashko smiles as he holds up a handful of gems, "Have you ever wonder why they are called purifying gems?" Yashko hands the gems over to Mila. "Why don't you show them, Mila."

Mila takes the gems from him, "Yes, sir."

Mila takes couple steps ahead of the group and throws the gems far into the ocean. After couple seconds of watching the ocean, a large section of the ocean starts to clear up.

"Incredible," Hikari comments.

Neil grins, "Purifying gems, indeed."

"It will take several months to spread enough gems to clear away all of the pollution," Yashko looks over to Laira with a smile. "But it will be okay, as long as we don't give up."

Laira smiles, "I'm sure you will be okay."

In a short time, Yashko and Mila watch as the Star Cruiser start to rise up.

_"Green Ranger's Log 9.22, Supplementation: we are leaving Gemlia free of the Empire. Although there is always the possibility the Empire will come back."_

Mila waves both arms, as the Star Cruiser flies away.

_But I feel like they will be alright. As long they remember the lesson my parents taught me a lot time ago. Never give in to evil."_


	16. The Arena

_"A powerful Empire is targeting the universe for complete conquest, with no one able to stop them. Until eleven brave warriors are chosen by the stars themselves to save the entire universe. They are the Power Rangers Star Force!"_

* * *

In a city on the planet Elysious, Purple Star Ranger takes a step back, avoiding a Greyid's weapon strike, before blocking another with his Dragon Staff and uses it to knock back his attacker.

Blue Star Ranger rolls out of the way of a Greyid's weapon strike and kicks the Greyid in the stomach. Green Star Ranger back elbows a Greyid, and spin kicks another. Polaris Star Ranger swings his scarf, knocking back a Greyid, before leg sweeps another Greyid.

Blue Star Ranger grabs a Greyid by the arm and holds it down, "Personally, I would like to go to just one planet without getting attack by the Empire."

Blue Star Ranger flips the Greyid onto its back.

Green Star Ranger back kicks a Greyid, "Couldn't be helped." Green Star Ranger immediately roundhouse kicks another Greyid. "The people of Elysious needed those medicine supplies."

Polaris Star Ranger falls onto his back, kick away a Greyid and then jumps back onto his feet, "Let's just finish this up and get back to the ship."

Elsewhere, Red Star Ranger strikes with his Star Saber at Skullnaz, who dodges, before trying to strike again, but Octomiss blocks with hers mace. Octomiss twists around hers mace, follows by Skullnaz kicks Red Star Ranger away from them.

Red Star Ranger rolls away before, unable to get back up, looks up at them, "What do you two want?"

"That simple, Ranger," Skullnaz holds up his blaster. "You!"

Skullnaz starts to fire his blaster at him.

Meanwhile, Blue, Green, and Polaris Star Ranger fire their Gauntlet Morphers, as Purple Star Ranger fires his Dragon Staff at the group of Greyids, consuming them in a large explosion.

As the dust clears, Polaris Star Ranger clenches his fist, as Green Star Ranger looks around.

"Alright!" Polaris Star Ranger yells. "Now let's get moving."

"But where Neil?" Green Star Ranger asks.

The other Star Rangers start to look around.

"I think I saw Skullnaz and Octomiss cornered him when we were first jumped," Polaris Star Ranger notes.

Green Star Ranger holds up hers Gauntlet Morpher, "Neil, come in." After couple seconds of silence. "Neil, please come in. Neil?"

Purple Star Ranger holds up his Dragon Staff, "Neil, report in, are you okay? Neil?!"

"Neil would never ignore the comm like that," Blue Star Ranger says.

Purple Star Ranger slowly holds down his Dragon Staff, "No, he wouldn't..." He turns to his friends. "We need to find him and fast."

The other Star Rangers nod their agreement, before all four starting to run off.

* * *

"The Arena"

* * *

Neil walks down a long, dark corridor, with his hands bound by chains. He looks to his left to see Skullnaz and Octomiss walking with him, and then look to his right to see Nebulas walking with him.

Neil looks ahead to see Host, an unusual looking monster with a large red top hat.

Host turns to see the group heading toward him, "Ah, this must be the Power Ranger you told me about, Skullnaz."

"He is," Skullnaz responds. "Their leader in fact."

"Perfect," Host says. "He looks pretty strong."

"What is this place?" Neil asks.

Host spins around as he spreads his arms, "This is the Arena. Where monsters and warriors of all sizes come to prove who is truly the strongest."

"Against their will, I'm sure," Neil adds.

Host approaches Neil, "Exactly." Host places a silver band on Neil's right arm, as his chains fall to the ground. "In fact, this restraining band will make sure you stay in line."

Neil rubs his wrist, as Skullnaz nods his head at Octomiss, who starts to walk pass behind Neil.

"This is the perfect place for you, Neil," Nebulas says, causing Neil to glance at him. "And looks on the bright side, you might survive your first day.

Nebulas starts to laugh, when a clink sound draws his attention to his side where he notices a restraining band on his right arm, and Octomiss to his side.

"What?! Nebulas grabs the band on his arm and spins around to face Skullnaz and Octomiss. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Its simple," Skullnaz starts. "You've failed the Emperor and Empire far too much. With you in charge of the Emirate, the Star Force had multiplied. You can better serve the Empire by staying out of its way."

"You claimed to know who I am," Nebulas says. "Do you really think the Emperor will let this stand!"

"Considering how often you fail, I would think so," Skullnaz says.

"Why you little..." Nebulas starts, when his restraining band glows slightly red, forcing him onto his knees, causing Neil to look over to Host, who is holding a button on a small device. "You will pay for this."

Skullnaz and Octomiss had started to walk away, with Skullnaz waves a hand without turning around, "I find that doubtful."

Octomiss spins around for a second to mock Nebulas, "Look on the bright side, you might survive your first day."

Octomiss spins back to the front and starts laughing, as Nebulas angrily watches them.

* * *

Neil enters a large chamber, with prison bars sealing the chamber, with Nebulas right in front of him. Spread throughout the chamber are different warriors waiting around.

Ookis, an overweight warrior, with a pig-like snout and wears gladiator armor, approaches Nebulas, "Aw Nebulas, I was just thinking about you. I was picking filth from my toes."

Nebulas rolls his eyes, "Gets out of my face, bacon breath."

Ookis crosses his arms, "How the mighty falls. I've heard you was been groomed to be the Emperor's heir." Nebulas looks over to Ookis. "Guess you can't believed everything you heard."

"I heard he already had a heir," one warrior says.

Neil's attention is immediately pulled over to the side to two more warriors, both are leaning against the bar walls.

"Who?" the other warrior asks.

"The Emperor," the first warrior starts. "I thought he already has a child. A son, I thought."

"Don't be ridiculous," the second warrior states. "If the Emperor has a son, he will be the center of attention." 

Neil raises an eyebrow at the conversation, when a Majoroid approaches the bars' door.

"Alright, Ranger, you're up," the Majoroid says. "You too, Mixmel."

Neil looks at the end of the chamber to see a warrior with olive green skin and wearing a harness getting up.

Nebulas leans in to Neil, "You better not lose, Neil."

"You want me to win?" Neil asks.

"If I'm trapped here, then I will be the one to destroy you," Nebulas tells him.

* * *

On the Star Voyager's bridge, Dracon walks over to Kenneth and Goldex at the right side of the lower level.

"Any luck?" Dracon asks.

Kenneth turns away from his station, "No, I can't detect his Morpher anywhere in this star system."

"I'm working on expanding the range of my Star Globe detector," Goldex explains. "But if they are blocking his Morpher's signal, it might be no good."

"Keep on trying," Dracon tells him.

Kenneth nods his head, as he turns back.

Dracon turns to Laira, who is standing in front of the console on the second level. Then Hikaru and Al enter the bridge.

"Any luck?" Hikaru asks.

"None here," Dracon says.

"The others just reported in," Laira says. "They finished their low orbit scan of the planet, and now moving on to the nearest planet." She turns to face hers friends. "It has an Empire installation where they might've took Neil."

Hikaru punches a fist into an opened hand, "There got to be a better way to search for him."

"Although there's a limit to our scanning equipment," Al states.

"Fortunately, they couldn't have took Neil too far," Laira notes "He has to be somewhere in this star system."

"Laira's right," Dracon agrees. "For now, there nothing we can do until we get a signal."

"We got a signal!" Goldex exclaims.

Dracon turns, as the others' attentions are also drawn to Kenneth and Goldex, "Well that was unexpected timing."

"We do have a signal, on the planet Elysium," Kenneth says. "But it's odd."

"Could it be from interference?" Laira asks.

Kenneth cocks his head, "Could be."

"Could it be a false transmission?" Al asks.

Kenneth turns in his seat to face his friends, "That is very likely."

"A trap?" Hikaru suggests.

"We don't have much of a choice," Laira says.

"No we don't," Dracon agrees. "You five go and investigate."

Kenneth and Goldex run up the steps to the second level as the five of them run out of the bridge, with Dracon watching.

"Be careful my friends," Dracon says.

* * *

In a city on the planet, Elysium, Skullnaz and Octomiss stand in front of a large transmitting device, with Octomiss pacing impatiently.

"Those Rangers are really taking their sweet time," Octomiss says.

"Don't worry, Octomiss. I'm sure they will show themselves soon enough." Suddenly a series of blasts hit the transmitter behind the two villains, causing it to explode. Skullnaz slowly turns. "Like I said."

Blue, Gold, Silver, Green, and Orange Star Rangers stand several feet away from them, with Blue Star Ranger aiming his Gauntlet Morpher at them.

"Alright, Skullnaz. Where's Neil?!" Blue Star Ranger commands.

"I would worry less about the Red Ranger, and more about yourself," Skullnaz warns.

Octomiss claps hers hands together, "Yeah, and your immediately future looks pretty grim."

"If you won't tell us where our friend is, then we'll force you to talk," Blue Star Ranger says.

Blue, Gold, Silver, and Orange Star Rangers ready their Star Defender weapons and charge, as Green Star Ranger vanishes from sight.

Both Skullnaz and Octomiss dodge Blue Star Ranger's Star Claw, as Skullnaz knocks away Gold Star Ranger's Star Crossbow then blocks Silver Star Ranger's Star Scythe. Octomiss blocks Orange Star Ranger's Star Spear with hers mace, and spins around.

Octomiss then blocks Gold Star Ranger's Star Crossbow strike, before forcing him to block hers mace. Then Green Star Ranger appears beside her and strikes with hers Star Rapier, but Octomiss dodges, releasing Gold Star Ranger. Green Star Ranger blocks Octomiss' mace, before spins her into a roll.

Green Star Ranger chases after her, "I got this!"

"Right," Gold Star Ranger then turns to face Skullnaz, as he blocks Silver Star Ranger's Star Scythe, before avoiding a low leg swipe from Orange Star Ranger's Star Spear.

* * *

Neil and Mixmel enter into the large circular open area of the Arena's stadium, where they notice the seating areas around the top part of the stadium, and bunch of different monsters and creatures are watching. Neil then notices his Gauntlet Morpher in the middle of the stadium.

He runs up to it and picks it up, "My Morpher, what its doing here?"

"It won't be much of a fight..." Host starts.

Neil, as he places his Morpher back on his arm, looks up to see the Host at the front of the seating area.

"If you can't defend yourself."

Neil looks at his Morpher, before quickly flips down the trigger grip and fires at the Host, but an invisible force field blocks the attack.

Host starts laughing, "You really think I would arm my warriors without taking the necessary precautions?" Host turns to face a tall transmission tower seen just outside the Arena. "My signal tower makes sure a force field keeps me and my guests safe, and ensures no one can contact anyone outside the Arena." Host looks back down at Neil, and holds up the small control device. "Not that it matters, since I can use your restraining band to render you powerless. Of course, if you manage to win fifty fights here, I might let you go."

Neil lowers his arm, "I'm a Power Ranger, I only fight to protect others, I don't fight for others' entertainment."

"You will fight, Ranger," Host tells him. "For your survival!"

Neil turns to see Mixmel had picked up two circular swords, "You don't have to do this."

"Don't be naïve," Mixmel tells him.

"Now... fight!" Host yells.

Mixmel charges Neil, who quickly fires his Morpher, causing his body to glow red for a second, becoming Red Star Ranger. Mixmel strikes at Red Star Ranger with one sword, but he manages to dodge, before Mixmel uses his other sword to strike at the Ranger, knocking him back couple steps.

Red Star Ranger spins around and pulls out his Star Defender weapon, "Star Saber!" 

Mixmel throws one sword at Red Star Ranger, who deflects the sword, causing it to land, blade first, into the ground. Mixmel jumps and corkscrew kicks Red Star Ranger. Upon landing, Mixmel spins around to strike with his remaining sword, but Red Star Ranger flips back to avoid the attack and then flip forward back on his feet.

Continuing from his spin, Mixmel stops to grab his second sword then runs forward, striking with both swords in an "x" pattern, with Red Star Ranger blocks with his Star Saber.

"We don't have to fight," Red Star Ranger says. "Not each other."

"You must think me a fool to fall for such a trick," Mixmel says.

Mixmel kicks Red Star Ranger in the chest, sending him into a back flip. Mixmel then separates his swords and brings one down, knocking up sand in front of the Ranger. Red Star Ranger, on one knee, shields his helmeted face with his free hand, when suddenly Mixmel jumps through the sand cloud.

Mixmel brings down both swords, but Red Star Ranger manages to block with his Star Saber again.

"Sorry about this, but this had gone on far enough," Red Star Ranger says.

Red Star Ranger kicks Mixmel in the chest, who only takes a step back, but Red Star Ranger manages to block his swords back. Then without wasting a moment, he spin kicks the swords out of Mixmel's hands.

Red Star Ranger twists his Star Saber, so he holds it upside down, before stabs the bottom of its handle into Mixmel's stomach, knocking him back.

Now lying on his back, Mixmel looks up at Red Star Ranger, when they hears the sound of applause erupts in the Arena.

Host's clapping, "Very good, very good." He stops clapping. "Now, finish him!"

"No," Red Star Ranger turns away to face Host. "He isn't my enemy."

Suddenly the sound of applause turns into booing.

A Majoroid steps up to beside Host and holds up his staff weapon, "You want me to teach him some respect, sir? I got a very clear shot up here."

"No, take them both back to the waiting area," Host says.

The Majoroid nods his head before turning, "Yes sir."

Host continues to look down at the open area, as he slowly closes his hand, "So you won't finish your opponent, huh Ranger. Fine." Host turns and starts to walk away. "Then your next fight will be your last."

* * *

Skullnaz keeps on effortless dodge Blue Star Ranger's Star Claw.

"Hold still!" Blue Star Ranger yells.

"I think not," Skullnaz responds.

Skullnaz dodges Silver Star Ranger's Star Scythe before blocks Orange Star Ranger's Star Spear charge. Then using his blaster he blocks Gold, Silver, and Blue Star Rangers' weapon strikes at once, before hitting Silver Star Ranger's Star Scythe, forcing him into a roll.

Silver Star Ranger immediately returns to his feet and place a Star Globe on his Star Scythe, "That enough!" Silver Star Ranger then delivers a diagonal strike, sending an energy slash from his weapon. "Silver Slash!"

Gold and Blue Star Ranger dodge out of the way of the attack, but so does Skullnaz. Then the attack is "grabbed" by the blade of Orange Star Ranger's Star Spear, which he spins around.

"I believe this was intention for you!" Orange Star Ranger sends the attack back at Skullnaz, whose shoulder glows before he ducks under the attack. "That impossible!"

Skullnaz straights back up, before looks slightly over his shoulder, "Nothing impossible for me." The four Star Rangers stand ready at their positions. "You can't beat me, especially without your leader."

Silver Star Ranger steps up beside Gold Star Ranger, "Let's show him how wrong he is, Goldex."

"Right!" Gold Star Ranger responds.

The two Star Rangers charge Skullnaz, with Gold Star Ranger spins to strike with his Star Crossbow, but Skullnaz blocks both weapons with his blaster before pushing them back, with Gold Star Ranger rolls onto the ground.

Silver Star Ranger then jumps at him with his Star Scythe, as Gold Star Ranger moves in with a low strike from his weapon.

Suddenly Skullnaz's left shoulder and right kneepad glows slightly. Then he avoids both attacks and blocks Silver Star Ranger's Star Scythe, and strikes both weapons with his blaster.

As both Rangers fall away, Blue Star Ranger stands on the edge of a low wall behind Skullna.

"You'll pay for that!" Blue Star Ranger jumps off the wall, with his Star Claw held high, as Skullnaz's left shoulder glows. Skullnaz turns slightly to miss Blue Star Ranger's attack, causing the Ranger to roll onto his back.

"Guess again, Ranger," Skullnaz says.

As soon as Blue Star Ranger returns to his feet, Skullnaz strikes him with his blaster.

Green Star Ranger spins Octomiss to the side, "What?! Nobody can move that fast."

She then dodges under Octomiss' mace, before Octomiss does the split to avoid Green Star Ranger's Star Rapier.

"You should worry more about me!" Octomiss warns.

Green Star Ranger rolls away to avoid Octomiss' mace attack.

* * *

Neil, Nebulas, Mixmel, Ookis, and couple other warriors walk out into the open area of the stadium, each of them looking around. Then Neil notices that Mixmel is staring at him, which Nebulas also notices.

"Look like you have a new admirer," Nebulas tells Neil.

"Listen all my warriors," Everyone present looks up at the Host on the seating area. "Today is a special event. A free-for-all, with the last warrior standing been given an immediately freedom. But also, anyone who destroys the Ranger, will also be given their freedom."

"Perfect, what I just need: a target on my back," Neil looks over to see two large warriors pounding a fist into their other hand.

But then Mixmel steps out in front of them, "No, he's mine."

Mixmel looks over his shoulder, very angrily, with the two warriors deciding to back down.

Nebulas raises a hand as a dark sphere starts to form in it, "I'm not scare of you, and Neil is mine!"

Suddenly, a whip grabs around Nebulas' arm, pulls it back, and causing the dark sphere to dissipate.

Nebulas looks to see it is Ookis who had "grabbed" his arm, "Sorry, 'old friend', but you're mine."

Mixmel strikes at Neil with his swords, with a red glow turns Neil into Red Star Ranger, who manages to catch the swords, forcing the two into a struggle.

"Why did you spare me?" Mixmel asks.

"What?" Red Star Ranger's surprised.

"Earlier, why didn't you destroy me?" Mixmel asks again.

"Because you weren't my enemy," Red Star Ranger tells him. "You still aren't."

"Yes I am," Mimel corrects him. "We all are enemies. We must fight and win and destroy, to earn our freedom."

"Had this place ever let anyone go?" Red Star Ranger asks, causing Mixmel to be rendered seemly speechless. "I meant it when I said I only fight to protect others. And you, like everyone else here, are victims. I will not destroy any of you."

"Even if it means your own destruction?" Mixmel asks.

Red Star Ranger pauses, before he answers, "Yes."

Again, Mixmel is left speechless.

Ookis continues to pull on Nebulas' arm with his whip, "So tell me, Nebulas. How it feels to finally be where you truly belong?"

"You swine!" Nebulas yells. "It is my destiny to rule this universe."

"Delusions of grandeur, much?" Ookis mocking asks.

Nebulas grabs the whip with his free hand, "Is this a delusion?"

Nebulas jumps up over Ookis, kicking off Ookis' shoulder, freeing himself of the whip, and landing, before immediately turns around and fires a dark sphere at Ookis, blasting him off his feet.

Host looks down at Mixmel and Red Star Ranger's struggle, "Alright Mixmel, either finish the Ranger or you're finished!"

"You don't have to do this," Red Star Ranger tells him.

"I know what I need to do," Mixmel responds.

Mixmel pulls his swords out of Red Star Ranger's grasp, before strikes him diagonal with one sword, then strikes him with the other horizontal. Mixmel then kicks Red Star Ranger in the chest, knocking him onto the ground.

Red Star Ranger looks up to see Mixmel standing over him, before bringing one of his swords down on him.

Nebulas looks over in shocked, as Host grasps his hands together, before noticing that Mixmel had stabbed his sword into the ground, leaving his opponent unharmed.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Host asks.

Mixmel turns around to face Host, "We are not your puppets who fight for your amusement." Mixmel holds a hand to his chest. "We, I, will not fight for you anymore."

Host slowly clenches a fist, "Very well, then you suffer the same fate the Ranger will face."

Host holds up the control device and press its button, causing all the warriors in the stadium to grab their glowing restraining bands, dropping their weapons, and fall to their knees.

"Majoroids gather up the warriors, I will deal with these two later," Host instructs.

Couple Majoroids enter the stadium, forcing the warriors to their feet. One Majoroid grabs Red Star Ranger's arm and starts to force him to his feet when it notices a broken restraining band on the ground.

"Why is there a restraining band on the ground?" the Majoroid asks.

"Wait, what?!" Host also sees the restraining band. "Wait..."

* * *

_Mixmel brings one of his swords down on Red Star Ranger, but the sword slash through his restraining band and stabs into the ground._

* * *

Host looks down at the control device, before looks back down at the stadium, "Quick, restrain him!"

But Red Star Ranger, just brought to his feet, quickly grabs the Majoroid's arm, kicks it in the chest, and pulls the Majoroid around.

"It's futile!" Host yells. "You're still outnumbered, and trapped behind my force field!"

Red Star Ranger grabs the Majoroid's staff, before roundhouse kicks the Majoroid. He then spins away, holding the Majoroid's staff.

"Except if I understand that Majoroid earlier, their weapons can penetrate the force field," holding the staff by its handle, Red Star Ranger looks over to the transmitting tower.

"No you're wrong, very wrong," Host claims. "Now put that down before you hurt yourself."

"Better idea," Red Star Ranger fires couple blasts from the staff, with each flies through the force field, blasting the tower and causing it to collapse. At the same time, the force field around the front of the seating area becomes visible before breaking away.

"NO!" Host yells.

Red Star Ranger tosses aside the staff, while looking up at the Host, "Now for you."

Red Star Ranger then fires his Gauntlet Morpher at the Host, causing explosions in front of him, before he falls off the seating area and drops his control device.

Nebulas notices his restraining band stops glowing red.

Another Majoroid runs up to behind Red Star Ranger, "You'll pay for that!"

Suddenly, Mixmel grabs his sword that stabbed into the ground, steps out behind Red Star Ranger and strikes pass the Majoroid, before he spin kicks the Majoroid away. Red Star Ranger looks over his shoulder to see Mixmel standing against his back, with both nods their heads.

One of the remaining warriors spin around a Majoroid before punching it in the chest, as the other jump kicks another Majoroid.

Ookis uses his whip to grab a Majoroid's staff, but the Majoroid refuses to let go and tries to pull free, before accidentally pulls Ookis to him, allowing Ookis to body slams the Majoroid.

Nebulas watches the ensuring battle before slowly backs up toward the lone entrance.

Host returns to his feet and notices all of his spectaculars are teleporting away.

"Cowards!" Host looks over to Mixmel and Red Star Ranger, as Mixmel turns to stand next to Red Star Ranger. "Fine! I will destroy you both myself!"

Host's hands turns red before he fires from his hands a large red sphere that hits the ground around Mixmel and Red Star Ranger, causing huge explosions around them.

As the dust starts to clear, Red Star Ranger, with his Star Saber, and Mixmel, with both swords, run toward Host.

Host fires another red sphere, which Red Star Ranger deflects with his Star Saber. Mixmel then jumps at Host, and strikes at him with both swords at the same diagonal motion. Red Star Ranger then runs passes Host, striking him with his weapon.

Host slowly turns around, as his opponents spin around, with Mixmel performs an x-shaped strike, and Red Star Ranger strikes vertical with his Star Saber. Host then falls back, before been consumed in a large explosion.

* * *

On board the Star Voyager's bridge, Dracon presses couple buttons at the right side of the lower level, "What this?" Dracon then holds up his Dragon Staff. "Rangers, come in. I've detected Neil's Morpher. It's on the planet Colossios."

"That's great, but Skullnaz and Octomiss isn't given us any breathing room," Al responds from the Gauntlet Morpher.

"While searching for Neil, the others discover a new Star Globe I believed it could help," Dracon explains. "Use it as a distraction, and then meet up with me and the others at the coordinates I'm sending."

* * *

Silver Star Ranger returns to his feet salutes, "Copy that!"

Silver Star Ranger then opens his Globe Buckle and pulls out the Star Globe. He spins the Globe's shell, revealing the image of a snake with its tail curled. He then places it on his Gauntlet Morpher, as Gold, Orange, and Blue Star Rangers back away from Skullnaz.

"_Serpent Star!"_

He pushes the Star Globe to the side, flips down the trigger grip and fires. Then a snake constellation appears, before dozens of small snakes, made out of energy, flies over to Skullnaz, surrounding him. At the same time, his shoulders, kneepads, forehead, and face are glowing, as he looks around at the dozen of energy snakes.

"Little fools," Skullnaz says.

* * *

Dracon is walking toward the bridge's exit, "No time to waste."

* * *

"You will never reach the Red Ranger in time," Skullnaz strikes all the energy snakes with his blaster, destroying each one as the four Star Rangers watch.

Orange Star Ranger looks to his left and right at his friends, "We see about that. Let's go."

"Right," Blue Star Ranger agrees.

Green Star Ranger flips away from Octomiss, before starting to run with hers friends, as they all starting to fire their Gauntlet Morphers.

"StarZords, activate!"

The five machines fly down from the sky, as Skullnaz blasts at the Star Rangers, with their Star Globe cockpits form around them, and then flies up and connect to their Zords as they pass, and then flies up into the sky.

"Something must've happened at the Arena," Octomiss realizes. "Now what?"

"Return to the Emirate," Skullnaz instructs. "I will finish this mess for good."

* * *

Red Star Ranger removes the Star Globe from his Gauntlet Morpher, causing his body to glows red for a moment, before he demorphs back into Neil.

Mixmel walks up to Neil, "Red Ranger, I can't thank you enough."

"My name is Neil, and I didn't do anything," Neil says.

"You reminded me of the only reason why someone should fight," Mixmel explains. "I guess I forgot it after Skullnaz brought me here."

"Wait you know Skullnaz?" Neil asks.

"I did," Mixmel starts. "When I refused to join the Empire, Skullnaz came for me. But instead of destroying me, he brought me here to serve as their sick entertainment."

"Sorry about that," Neil apologizes.

"Its fine, but I must've been a fool to think I could take on Skullnaz, with his Vision Crystals," Mixmel adds.

"Vision Crystals?" Neil questions.

"Yeah, they covered his body and allows him perfect 360 degrees vision," Mixmel explains. "You would have to be an army to beat him."

"I see," Neil says. "There's might be a workaround."

Mixmel cocks his head at Neil's odd statement.

"Neil, come in," Neil says from the Gauntlet Morpher. "Are you there?"

Neil holds up his Gauntlet Morpher, "Dracon, I'm so happy to hear your voice."

"Me too, my friend," Dracon responds from the Gauntlet Morpher. "Are you harmed?"

"I'm okay," Neil answers.

"Glad to hear," Dracon says. "The others and I are on our way to you. We're passing through this planet's industrial district, and..."

Suddenly an explosion is heard over the Gauntlet Morpher's communicator, with Dracon's screams heard afterwards.

"Dracon?!" Neil yells. "Dracon, are you there?!"

"Sound like your friends are in trouble," Mixmel says. "You better go."

"Right, but will you be okay here?" Neil asks.

"Don't worry about us, I'll ensure all of the prisoners are set free," Mixmel tells him.

"I'm sure you will," Neil watches as Mixmel runs off, when he notices Host's control device lying on the ground.

* * *

A large explosion throws Dracon, Hikari, Hiroshi, Davis, and Alexis through the air and lands hard on the ground.

Skullnaz slowly approaches the fallen group, with his blaster trained on them. But suddenly he pulls back his blaster and takes a step back, avoiding blasts from Hikaru's Gauntlet Morpher, as he, Al, Goldex, Laira, and Kenneth run up to their friends, slowly returning to their feet.

"So the entire brunch is here," Skullnaz says.

"This had gone on long enough, Skullnaz," Dracon says. "It time we finally end your menace to this universe for good."

"Don't make me laugh, old dragon," Skullnaz tells him. "Do you really think the ten of you can defeat me?"

"How about the eleven of us?"

Skullnaz slowly turns his head to see Neil slowly walks up to him, "Ah, so you managed to escape the Arena?"

"The Arena had been shutdown, just like you will be, with your Vision Crystals," Neil says.

"Vision Crystals?" Hikari asks.

"Of course, I should've known," Dracon realizes.

"So you learn of my little secret," Skullnaz says. "Doesn't matter. Just simple knowing, doesn't means you can beat my perfect 360 degrees vision."

"I bet to differ," Neil then places a Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher.

_"Twin Star Globe."_

Neil flips down the trigger grip and fires the Gauntlet Morpher, causing him to glow for a second before a second Neil appears next to him.

"Mmhm, clever," Skullnaz comments. "But a single double just won't do."

"I agree, but fortunately..." the first Neil says.

Both Neils hold up their Gauntlet Morphers.

"I now have a second Twin Star Globe," the second Neil says.

"What?!" Skullnaz yells.

Both Neils fire their Gauntlet Morphers, causing them both to double, with the four Neils fire their Morphers, doubling them. With them continuing the pattern, as the other unmorphed Rangers watching.

"Neil's doubling his doubles," Dracon realizes.

"An army of Neils," Hikari adds.

"That is a lot of mouths to fill," Alexis comments.

Finally dozens of dozens of dozens of Neils surround Skullnaz, who looks around him, panicking.

"What you thinking you're doing?!" Skullnaz yells.

"This!" All the Neils yell, before they fire their Gauntlet Morphers at Skullnaz, blasting him at all possible sides, before he is finally consumed in a large explosion.

Skullnaz, on his knees, looks down at the broken blue parts of his body (the shoulders, kneepads, forehead, and face), "No! My precious Vision Crystals! They're gone!"

All the other Neils had disappeared, leaving a lone Neil, who glow for a second. The other unmorphed Rangers regroup around Neil.

"This is why you will lose," Neil says. "You fight on your own and rely on tricks to win. We fight together, as a group. And we won't lose!"

Skullnaz returns to his feet, "I will not be defeat by such nonsense!"

"It's not nonsense. It's your undoing!" Neil holds up a Star Globe. "It's Morphin' Time!"

The eleven unmorphed Star Rangers place their Star Globes on their Gauntlet Morphers or Dragon Staff, before aiming them forward, "Star Force, Descent!"

All eleven morph into their Ranger identities.

"Call upon the Lion Star! Star Force, Red Ranger!"

"Call upon the Scorpion Star! Star Force, Orange Ranger!"

"Call upon the Wolf Star! Star Force, Blue Ranger!" 

"Call upon the Balance Star! Star Force, Gold Ranger!"

"Call upon the Bull Star! Star Force, Black Ranger!"

"Call upon the Snake Star! Star Force, Silver Ranger!"

"Call upon the Chameleon Star! Star Force, Green Ranger!"

"Call upon the Eagle Star! Star Force, Pink Ranger!"

"Call upon the Swordfish Star! Star Force, Yellow Ranger!"

"Call upon the Dragon Star! Star Force, Purple Ranger!"

"Call upon the Small Bear Star! Star Force, Polaris Ranger!"

Red Star Rangers spread out his arms, "Defenders of the universe!" Red Star Ranger draws a circle in the air. "United!"

"Power Rangers Star Force!"

"Even without my Vision Crystals, you're dusted!" Skullnaz yells.

"Never, Skullnaz," Red Star Ranger says, before ach of the Star Rangers ready their weapons. "Let's go!"

Most of the Star Rangers charge, except Pink Star Ranger (aiming hers Star Blaster), Purple Star Ranger (aiming his Dragon Staff Laser Rifle), Gold Star Ranger (aiming his Star Crossbow), and Silver Star Ranger striking with his Star Scythe.

"Fire!" All four launch their attacks, blasting Skullnaz.

Blue and Green Star Rangers run pass Skullnaz, striking him with their Star Defenders. Then Black Star Ranger runs pass, striking with his Star Axe, and then Yellow Star Ranger, striking with hers Star Striker.

Green Star Ranger strikes with hers Star Rapier, but Skullnaz manages to block with his blaster. Yellow Star Ranger strikes with hers weapon, forcing Skullnaz to release the Star Rapier, allowing Green Star Ranger stabs forward with it.

Skullnaz spins around, with Black Star Ranger slams his Star Axe into Skullnaz's stomach, forcing him to bend over, and allowing Blue Star Ranger to roll over his back. Skullnaz recovers and uses his blaster to block the Star Axe, and spins his opponent around.

Skullnaz then readies to deliver a strike with his blaster, but suddenly Polaris Star Ranger's scarf stretches and grabs Skullnaz's arm, as Orange Star Ranger's Scorpion Striker Tail stretched and grabs his torso.

"Not so fast!" Both Star Rangers yell.

A small tug of war is ensuring.

"I command you let me go!" Skullnaz yells.

"If you say so," Orange Star Ranger says.

Orange and Polaris Star Rangers pull and release Skullnaz, sending him flying toward them. As he is flying pass, Orange Star Ranger strikes him with his Star Spear, with Skullnaz flies into a pillar and falls hard on the ground.

"This isn't possible," Skullnaz says.

Red Star Ranger is charging with his Star Saber, "Yes it is!"

Skullnaz had returned to his feet, only to get strike by a passing by Red Star Ranger. The Ranger then spins around and slams his Star Saber against Skullnaz's shoulder. He then grabs the villain and forces him around, before letting go and strikes him twice. He then throws away his Star Saber and jump kicks Skullnaz.

Skullnaz rolls away from the attack before returns to his feet. He then finds the Star Rangers had surrounded him. Skullnaz looks around, angrily.

"You really think the eleven of you can beat me!" Skullnaz throws down his blaster. "I can destroy you all with my bare hands!"

"And that had been your mistake," Red Star Ranger says.

"What?!" Skullnaz yells.

"The same mistake everyone we fought had made. It isn't just the eleven of us fighting you. With us fighting for the entire universe!" Red Star Ranger spreads out his arms as his chest glows, and the environment is seemly replaced with the outer space. "The entire universe is fighting with us!"

Skullnaz looks around, disbelieving.

Red Star Ranger pushes his Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher to the side. Purple Star Ranger opens and closes the mouth on his Dragon Staff.

Skullnaz looks around as the Star Rangers aim with their Gauntlet Morphers and Dragon Staff.

"What?! No! This can't be!" Skullnaz yells.

"United Universe Blast!" the Star Rangers fire their blasts at Skullnaz, causing a large star symbol to appear over him.

Skullnaz then falls down in a large explosion, as the surroundings return to normal, and the Star Rangers stand side by side, and turns around.

Red Star Ranger holds up a thumb up, "Alright!"

Suddenly, amidst the fire, Skullnaz returns to his feet, "Do you really think your talk of working together will be enough to end me?" Then an Enlarge Badge is shown exploding. "Enlarge Badge, activate!" Skullnaz grows to giant size in the middle of a city, as the Star Rangers run up to see him, "You'll never beat the Empire."

"Let's throw everything at him," Red Star Ranger says.

"Let's do it," Purple Star Ranger agrees.

The Star Rangers push their Star Globes to the side, with Purple Star Ranger opens and closes his Dragon Staff's mouth, before the Rangers aim down.

"StarZords, activate!"

* * *

"Zords combine!" Purple Star Ranger yells.

The Scorpion StarZord connects to the left port. The Polaris Bear StarZord connects to the right port.

* * *

"Zords combine!"

Swordfish StarZord connects to the right arm port. Chameleon StarZord connects to the left arm port. Bull StarZord connects to the right leg port. Wolf StarZord connects to the left leg port.

* * *

The two completed Megazords stand together, with the three remaining StarZords.

"Star Force Megazord, ready!"

"Dragon Star Megazord, ready!"

"Alright!" Red Star Ranger yells. "Are you ready for this, Dracon?"

"I been ready for years, Neil," Purple Star Ranger responds.

"Sorry to disappoint, but the outcome will be different," Suddenly, Skullnaz shoots dark energy out of his forehead at the sky. "Darkness Rain!"

Skullnaz stops as the sky darkened, and rains starts to fall.

"He made it rain?" Green Star Ranger asks.

The two Megazord stand battle ready, as thunder crackles.

"Let's end this!" Red Star Ranger yells.

Skullnaz uses his blaster to block the Swordfish Blade, before knocks back the Polaris Arm. Skullnaz dodges the Chameleon Arm, before blocking the Polaris Arm. He then backs up to avoid the Swordfish Blade.

Skullnaz then succeeds in striking both Megazords, before the Swordfish Blade forces him to spins around.

"I think this rain is damaging the Zords," Orange Star Ranger realizes.

The Megazords back up, when suddenly long tentacles shoot out from Skullnaz's shoulders.

"Correct!" Skullnaz yells.

Both tentacles wrapped around the Megazords, allowing Skullnaz to pull and slam them into each other.

"My Darkness Rain will eat away at your Zords," Skullnaz then pulls the Star Force Megazord. "Until nothing is left!"

The Star Force Megazord, free of the tentacle, is slammed into the Dragon Star Megazord, also free of the tentacle.

Skullnaz then starts whipping at both Megazords with his tentacles, "Not that you'll last long enough!"

The third and final whip, causes a large explosion that sends the Wolf, Swordfish, Chameleon and Scorpion StarZords flying.

"We need to clear up the sky!" Pink Star Ranger shouts.

"I have an idea, follow my lead," Silver Star Ranger says.

Gold Star Ranger salutes, "Right!"

The Gold Balance and Silver Snake StarZords split open and fire long energy blasts from their Star Globe cockpits, "Twin Ion Stream!"

Eagle StarZord flies with the energy blasts, as it glows and flies at the darkened sky, with energy feathers falling from it, and the two energy blasts hit the sky, clearing it up.

Skullnaz looks at the clear sky, "What?! They neutralized by Darkness Rain with ion pulses?!"

"We'll leave it to you!" Orange Star Ranger says.

"Thanks, guys," Red Star Ranger says. "Now let's go! Zords combine!"

* * *

Polaris Bear StarZord connects to the right arm port. Scorpion StarZord connects to the left arm port. Bull StarZord connects to the right leg port. Wolf StarZord connects to the left leg port.

* * *

The two Megazords stand together, with the Swordfish StarZord had connected to Dragon Star Megazord's right port and Chameleon StarZord connected to it its left port.

"Ready!" the eight Star Rangers yell.

Suddenly both Megazord's Star Globe cockpits start to glow.

"Hey, what's going on?" Red Star Ranger asks. "Our Zords are resonating?!" The two Megazords turn to face each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Let's do it!" Purple Star Ranger says.

Both Megazords nod their heads before turn to face ahead, raising the Polaris Arm and Chameleon Arm.

Red Star Ranger pushes the Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher to the side, as Purple Star Ranger opens and closes his Dragon Staff's mouth.

They then pull the triggers, "Zords combine!"

* * *

Dragon Star Megazord rises up, as its feet pulls down and both arms are held up straight, then as its head flies off it flies to the back of the Star Force Megazord, connecting to its back, with the Swordfish and Chameleon Arms forming shoulders, as the dragon head connects to the Megazord's chest.

"Star Dragonforce Megazord, ready!"

* * *

Red Star Ranger looks around in his cockpit, "This is incredible!"

"All you had done is given me a bigger target!" Skullnaz throws out a hand, shooting lightning, causing explosions around the newly formed Megazord, which is slowly approaching.

"Now our turn," Red Star Ranger says.

Star Dragonforce Megazord punches with its Polaris Arm before striking with its Scorpion Arm. Both attacks hit Skullnaz, sending off sparks and tearing off the tentacles.

"NO!" Skullnaz yells. "This can't be!"

"Yes it is," Red Star Ranger pushes the Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher to the side.

The Star Rangers aim their Gauntlet Morphers or Dragon Staff forward, as the cockpits on the Megazord start to glow, "Dragon Force Finisher!"

Then a large energy stream shoot out of the Star Dragonforce Megazord's dragon mouth, blasting Skullnaz, pushing him back into a construction site.

Electric runs around Skullnaz's body, as the Star Dragonforce Megazord turns around.

"The Empire... will emerge victorious!" Skullnaz falls down in a large explosion.

"The universe..." Red Star Ranger starts.

"Is under Ranger protection!" all eleven Star Ranger finishes.

The Star Dragonforce Megazord stands victorious with the other three StarZords.

* * *

Nebulas had been looking up at the fighting, "Good riddance." Nebulas starts to walk away, rubbing the restraining band on his wrist. "Now to find a way to remove this thing and reclaim the Emirate."

Suddenly Red Star Ranger jumps down and lands in front of Nebulas.

"Neil!" Nebulas yells.

"You not going anywhere, Nebulas," Red Star Ranger says.

Nebulas holds up a hand, "This is the wrong day to mess with me."

Nebulas tries to form a dark sphere, but nothing happens. He tries again, but still nothing happens. Nebulas looks ahead to see Red Star Ranger is holding Host's control device, pressing its button. That when he notices his restraining band is glowing red.

"It's over, Nebulas," Red Star Ranger says.

"No!" Nebulas yells.

Nebulas starts to run to his right, but Yellow, Blue, and Black Star Ranger run over and block his path. Nebulas starts to run in the direction he came from, but Green, Gold, Silver, and Pink Star Rangers block his path. Nebulas tries the one path left, but Orange, Purple, and Polaris Star Rangers block him.

Nebulas quickly look around to see he is surrounded by all the Star Rangers.

"We're taking you in, Nebulas," Red Star Ranger tells him.

Nebulas stands still, as he's scowling.

* * *

The large screen at the front of the Star Voyager's bridge shows Nebulas seating on the bed in the ship's holding cell.

Laira takes a step forward, looking at the screen, "I don't believe it. We actually captured Nebulas." Laira turns away to face all of hers friends. "Not only that, but we defeated Skullnaz. We are actually damaging the Empire."

Dracon walks up to Laira, "I know how you feel. For the first time in years, it truly feels like the Empire can be defeated."

"If you want to get technical," Hikaru starts. "We won't actually win unless we can defeat the Emperor himself."

"But that won't means victory, necessary," Alexis says "I means, he could have an heir, or someone who picks up the pieces after he's gone."

"Doubtful, Alexis," Dracon tells her. "I'm sure if the Empire has an heir, someone would've heard of it."

Neil looks down, "An heir..."

* * *

_"You claimed to know who I am," Nebulas says to Skullnaz. "Do you really think the Emperor will let this stand!"_

* * *

_"I've heard you was been groomed to be the Emperor's heir," Ookis says to Nebulas._

_"The Emperor. I thought he already has a child. A son, I thought," a warrior says to another._

_"Don't be ridiculous. If the Emperor has a son, he will be the center of attention," the other warrior responds._

* * *

_"It is my destiny to rule this universe," Nebulas claims._

* * *

Neil suddenly looks up, "No way."

Suddenly, Neil spins around and runs out of the bridge.

"Neil?" Laira asks.

The rest of the team follows after Neil.

* * *

Neil run into a long hallway, which features two cells on both sides, but stops in front of Nebulas'. The other Rangers enter a moment behind him. Nebulas notices Neil, and looks up at him.

"And what could it be that my jailer wants?" Nebulas asks.

"Its true, is it?" Neil asks.

"What is?" Nebulas responds.

"The Emperor... he's your father?" Neil asks.

The rest of the Rangers look over to Neil in surprise and confusion, but their attention is drawn away when Nebulas claps.

"Well done," Nebulas stops applauding. "Yes, I am my Emperor's son."

"If you're the Emperor' son, then why are you the commander of the Emirate?" Dracon asks.

"Yeah, you should have a higher position, or be at his side, or something," Hikaru states.

"Yeah, well, a while ago, I did something that... let's just said, upset my father," Nebulas explains. "So he disowned me, and forbid me from telling anyone I'm related to him. But I will reclaim my father's respect, by destroying you all." Nebulas looks over to the Rangers, to notice Laira is looking at him, sadden. "What with that look, Martian?"

"I just don't believe anyone could treat their child like that," Laira says.

Nebulas gets up from his seat, "Well, just stop it. Okay?! I don't need your pity."

Neil places a Laira's shoulder, as he leads her and his others friends out.

"You heard me, I don't need your pity!" Nebulas continues to yell, as the Rangers finish leaving the hall. "I don't need any of your pity! You heard me! I don't need it!"

Growing more and more frustration, Nebulas turns around and slams a fist against the wall. As he is left all alone.


	17. General Terrovor

_"A powerful Empire is targeting the universe for complete conquest, with no one able to stop them. Until eleven brave warriors are chosen by the stars themselves to save the entire universe. They are the Power Rangers Star Force!"_

* * *

In an unknown chamber onboard the Emirate, Octomiss is kneeing in front of a hologram of Emperor Novalis.

"My Emperor, Skullnaz is destroyed and Nebulas had been captured by the Star Force," Octomiss starts. "Do you wish me to take command of the Emirate to launch a rescue mission for Nebulas." Octomiss looks over to hers side and whisper, "Which would ends with the accidentally destruction of Nebulas."

Octomiss looks back up at the hologram, with hers arms spread, "Please, my Emperor, I'm yours to command."

"Correct," Novalis tells her. "And there will be no rescue mission. Nebulas' constant failures put him in his current position."

Octomiss lowers hers head, "You are wise. Now, with your permission, I will take the Emirate..."

"No. You will not take command of the Emirate."

Octomiss raises hers head back up, "Sir?"

"But the Star Force can not, will not, be ignored," Novalis says. "As such I've already send a new commander for the Emirate."

"You have, my Emperor?" Octomiss asks.

"His mission will be to eradicate those who would dare to stand against me," Novalis starts.

* * *

At an unknown location, a shadow covered figure walks to the foreground. His fearsome red face slowly emerges from the shadows.

_"He will not rest until the Power Rangers are destroyed."_

* * *

"General Terrovor"

* * *

Nebulas is seating in his cell on the Star Voyager, as Alexis walks down the hall holding a tray, carrying two cooked eggs, couple strips of becon, two slices of toast, and a knife and fork.

"So what will be done with me?" Nebulas asks. "Hand me over to the Space Police? Oh, wait, the first thing the Emperor did was to decimate them and put the Space Police in disarray."

Alexis, having reached Nebulas' cell, turns to face him, "Neil and Dracon are discussing it, I'm sure they'll think of something." Alexis knees down and slide the tray through a slot at the bottom of the bars. "Here's breakfast."

Nebulas gets up to retrieve the tray, "Or is this how you get rid of me? Laced my food with self-destructive nanites?"

Alexis crosses his arms, looking annoyed, "Now, you know I will never cook something that would hurt someone."

Nebulas seats back down, with the tray on his lap, cuts off a piece of egg and eats it. Nebulas smiles before notices Alexis is grinning, before a frown replaces Nebulas' smile as he looks back ahead.

Alexis turns and starts to walk out, leaving Nebulas to look down at his breakfast, "Man, I missed hers cooking."

* * *

A Greyid is knocked onto the ground of the Star Voyager's gym, follows by Orange Star Ranger, Star Spear in hand, rolls pass it. He then uses his Star Spear to block a Greyid's weapon, knocks it away and then strikes at the Greyid. He then strikes another Greyid to his other side, before he spins around and strikes down all the Greyids around him.

All of the fallen Greyids then disappear in bright lights.

_"Training Run ends."_

Orange Star Ranger relaxes, as Davis walks over to him, applauding, "Very good, Kenneth."

Orange Star Ranger removes the Star Globe from his Gauntlet Morpher, covering his body in orange energy, demorphing him into Kenneth, "You really think so?"

"Yeah, you didn't get a perfect score, you was a little slow," Davis tells him. "But you did get a better score on this training run your first time, then any of us did back on Earth."

Kenneth smiles, "Really?" Kenneth looks down at his Gauntlet Morpher, causing his smile to disappear. Kenneth holds up his Morpher. "Yeah, but you guys didn't had this." He holds down his Morpher. "It's not a fair comparison."

"We also weren't training against alien invaders," Davis says. "Do not make light of your accomplishes, Kenneth. You came a long way."

Kenneth smiles again.

"Kenneth, report to the bridge," Neil's voice comes over the Gauntlet Morpher.

Kenneth glances at his Morpher.

"I wonder what's up?" Davis asks.

Kenneth shrugs his shoulders, "Don't know. I'm not supposed to report to duty until..." He looks back at his Gauntlet Morpher. "Ten minutes ago!"

Kenneth runs out of the room, with Davis smiling and follows after him.

* * *

Kenneth and Davis enter the bridge to find Hikaru, Hiroshi, Laira, and Al on the second level, Neil, Dracon, Goldex, and Hikari on the lower level.

Kenneth walks down the steps, "I'm sorry for been late, Neil."

Neil looks away from watching the large screen, "Its fine, Kenneth. I know you been training hard."

Kenneth seats down to the right of the second level.

Dracon looks up from the second level's console, "Neil, I think we should be on high alert."

Neil turns around to look up at Dracon, "High alert?"

"We did defeat Skullnaz, and captured Nebulas," Dracon reminds him.

"You think the Empire will stage a rescue mission?" Laira suggests.

"Don't know," Dracon admits. "But the Emperor might see us as a credible threat. The dangers could increase."

Neil crosses his arms, "You might be right, Dracon. But I think our recent victories show that we can handle anything the Emperor throws at us."

Dracon nods his head, "I hope you're right."

Kenneth turns away from his station, "Neil, we're detecting Saucer Crafts." 

"Why do I have the feeling we just jinx ourselves," Hiroshi says.

"Are they moving into attack positions?" Neil asks.

"No..." Kenneth turns back at his station. "They're chasing something else. A small ship."

"Put it on screen," Neil instructs.

Kenneth presses couple keys, causing the large screen to show two Saucer Crafts chasing a small orange and black ship through space.

"It's a transport ship," Dracon realizes. "A small one at that."

"Why would Saucer Crafts chase after something like that?" Al wonders.

"Don't know, but they gotta been stopped," Neil says. "Hikari."

Hikari, seating at the front of the bridge, presses couple buttons and grabs the control stick, "On it. Plotting an interception course."

* * *

The Star Voyager flies ahead, to...

Two Saucer Crafts chasing after the transport ship, and starts firing at the ship.

* * *

Goldex cocks his head, "Odd, the Saucer Crafts doesn't appear to have detected us."

"They must be too busy focused on that ship," Hikaru suggests.

"This is our chance," Neil says. "Kenneth."

Kenneth presses couple buttons, "Locking onto the Saucer Crafts."

Hikari pushes forward on the control stick, "Got it."

* * *

The Star Voyager starts firing, blasting apart one of the Saucer Crafts. The remaining Saucer Craft continues to chase after the transport ship, before managing to hit one of the ship's wings. The Star Voyager then blasts apart the Saucer Craft.

* * *

Hikari grins, "Right on mark."

"You not the only one," Hikaru realizes.

* * *

The transport ship spins down toward a brownish planet, with the Star Voyager orbiting in the distance.

* * *

"It fell to the planet, Barrislum," Dracon says.

"You know the planet, Dracon?" Neil asks.

"Not much," Dracon admits. "Only that it been evacuated years before the Empire even started it attacks."

Goldex presses couple buttons next to Kenneth's station, "That ship isn't responding to our hails."

"Any communication ability the ship had must've been damaged in the crash," Al says.

"Whoever the ship was transporting could be hurt," Neil says. "We better go down."

"I would like to go too, Neil," Dracon offers. "I want to take a closer look at that ship."

"Okay, Dracon," Neil says. "Hiroshi, you got the bridge."

"Right," Hiroshi watches as his friends start to leave. "Good luck."

* * *

In the desert on Barrislum, the ten unmorphed Rangers approach the crashed ship, with a door hanging open.

Goldex looks into the ship, "Nobody home."

Hikaru looks down on the ground all around the group, "Look, there are footprints going different directions."

Davis crosses his arms, "There look like at least dozen different footprints."

Al looks over to the ship, before turning around and points a finger at the ship, "Unless the ship is bigger on the inside, no way that thing is holding dozens of people."

"It must been the Empire," Neil realizes. "They are chasing whoever was inside the transport ship."

"We need to help them," Kenneth says.

Neil nods his head, "Let's split up in teams and follow each footprint trails."

The others nod their heads, as Dracon looks at the ship.

"I want to stay here," Dracon says. "If I can learn more about this ship, we could learn more about its occupants."

"Good idea," Neil says, before he turns to the others. "Let's go."

The nine unmorphed Rangers split up into their separate teams, as Dracon turns his attention to the ship.

* * *

A few moments later, Davis and Kenneth are sliding down a sand dune, before continuing following a footprint trail. Kenneth notices that Davis looks behind them for a second.

"Something's wrong?" Kenneth asks.

"I don't know, something seems off," Davis says.

"What you mean?" Kenneth asks.

Suddenly a scream grabs the two's attention, causing them to run ahead.

At that moment, a child wearing an orange shirt with a blue jacket rolls down a hill, as couple Greyids slide down at him. Then, Kenneth jumps through the air and kicks away one Greyid near the kid. Kenneth then lands in front of the kid, taking a defensive position.

Davis slides down the hill and at the bottom of the hill, immediately trips a Greyid before punching a Greyid in the chest. He then back elbows another Greyid.

Kenneth spin kicks a Greyid, then spins and trips another Greyid. He then wraps his arm around a third Greyid's arm and swings himself, throwing himself into a kick at a fourth Greyid and push down the third Greyid.

Davis runs over to Kenneth, before he notices the kid, "The ship's was carrying a kid?"

Kenneth turns around to see the Greyids' would be victim, "Guess so."

Davis knees in front of the kid, "Hey there, what's your name?"

"Hum..."

Kenneth smiles and places a hand on his chest, "My name is Kenneth." He looks over to Davis. "And this is Davis."

The kid looks down before looking back up at Kenneth, "My name is... Terri."

Davis stands back up and faces Kenneth, as Kenneth holds out a hand to help Terri to his feet.

"We should contact Neil, right away," Davis says.

But Kenneth notices something, "Hum, Davis..."

Davis follows Kenneth's glance at Terri, who is standing and clearly has a Scorpion Striker Tail just like Orange Star Ranger.

Terri cocks his head, confused, "Is something's wrong?"

* * *

Shortly later, Neil, Goldex and Hikaru are standing together, with Neil holding up his Gauntlet Morpher.

"The transport ship was carrying a child?" Neil asks.

"Yeah, and he's from the Scorpion Star System," Davis says from the Gauntlet Morpher.

"Well, according to the star charts we aren't that far from the Scorpion System," Goldex notes.

"Is the kid harmed?" Hikaru asks.

"No, he's fine," Davis says from the Gauntlet Morpher.

"Good, let's regroup," Neil instructs.

Goldex turns around when he notices something, "We might be a tad bit delay."

Neil and Hikaru turn to see a group of Greyids approaching. The three unmorphed Rangers take fighting stances.

"Yeah, we might be delayed," Neil adds.

* * *

Davis holds down his Gauntlet Morpher, as Kenneth is kneeing next to Terri, "Sound like there are still Greyids around."

Terri takes couple steps back, "Those monsters are here?"

"Don't worry, we'll keeps you safe," Kenneth promises.

"Of course," Davis starts. "And we should start by finding whoever came with you here."

"No one came with me," Terri says. "I'm all alone." 

"You flied through space by yourself?" Kenneth asks.

Terri nods his head, "The Empire attacked my planet. My parents were readying a ship to take us off, but those monsters arrived. They put me in the ship and blast it off, while keeping those monsters busy."

Terri looks down, clearly sad and scared.

Kenneth sympathizes, "We're sorry, but no one will hurt you now."

Davis nods his agreement, "Our jump ship is hidden near your ship, let's follow our footsteps back..." At that moment, Davis notices the footprint trails had disappeared. "The trails, they're gone?!"

Kenneth notices them too, "Maybe our fighting covered up the footprints?"

"It won't covered up the entire trail," Davis says.

"My parents used to say there are a lot of mysterious planets in the universe," Terri says.

"Yeah, guess so," Davis says, before he snaps his fingers. "I know, Dracon is still at the transport ship, he could pick us up in the Star Cruiser." Davis holds up his Gauntlet Morpher. "Dracon, come in. Dracon, come in." No answer comes from the Gauntlet Morpher. "Dracon?"

"That odd, we just talked to Neil," Kenneth says.

"Yes, it is odd," Davis holds up a Star Globe. "I could fly up in my Zord and tries to spot the transport ship from there."

Kenneth grabs Davis' arm, "Wait, the Empire might see your Zord and will know our location."

"Good point," Davis pockets his Star Globe. "Okay, we have no choice but to pick a direction and hope we get lucky."

"Right," Kenneth agrees.

"Will I be okay?" Terri asks.

Kenneth knees down to Terri, "Of course you will. We're Power Rangers. We always protect the universe, and you are a part of it." Kenneth offers his hand. "And I promise to keep you safe."

Terri smiles and nods his head, before placing his hand in Kenneth's, holding his hand as the three of them starting to walk away.

* * *

Dracon exits the transport ship, placing a hand on his chin.

"This is very odd," Dracon looks back at the ship's hull, wipe one finger down it before rubbing his thumb against the finger. Dracon then turns back around and holds up his Dragon Staff. "Neil. I think we might have a problem."

* * *

Davis, Kenneth, and Terri (the latter two holding hands) are entering what appeared to be an old construction site that was abandoned early on. The three stops walking, with Davis looking around.

"Okay we definitely hadn't been here before," Davis says.

"So, should we hang back or keep on going?" Kenneth asks.

Davis crosses his arms, "I honestly don't know. We could be looping around back to the ship, or going as far as possible from it."

"Maybe if we find a high enough mountain or something, we can see where we are going," Kenneth suggests.

"Maybe..." Davis starts to think.

"Monsters!"

Terri's screams draw Davis and Kenneth's attention to a large group of Greyids charging at them

"What we don't need right now," Davis says.

Davis roundhouse kicks a Greyid, catches another Greyid's fist, pushes it to the side and shoulder shoves the Greyid.

Kenneth spin kicks a Greyid before trips a Greyid and punch it away. He then notices Terri, clearly terrified, slowly steps back.

Kenneth grabs a Greyid's attacking arm and holds it down, "Davis, I need to get Terri out of here."

Davis back elbows a Greyid, "Go on, I can handle this."

Kenneth flips the grabbed Greyid onto its back.

He then runs over to Terri and grabs his hand, "Let's go."

Kenneth and Terri run away, as Davis takes a fighting stance, "Yeah, I can handle this."

Davis runs ahead and jump punches a Greyid, before grabs a Greyid's attack arm, spins the Greyid around and punches it in the chest. He then notices couple Greyids are aiming their weapons and then fire them, causing Davis to roll out of the way.

Then upon getting back up, he holds up his Star Globe, "That it." But a Greyid grabs onto Davis' Star Globe hand with both hands, stopping him. "Hey!"

Davis grabs one of the Greyid's wrists with his free hand and forces it to let go. Davis then pulls his other hand free and uses his Star Globe hold fist to punch the Greyid in the chest, sending it flying.

Davis looks to see the group of Greyids aiming their weapons again, but before they could fire, they are blasted off their feet.

Davis then notices running up to him are Neil, Goldex, Hikaru, and Dracon, aiming their Gauntlet Morphers or Dragon Staff Laser Rifle Mode.

"Davis, are you okay?" Neil asks.

"Yeah, thanks," Davis answers. "I was getting worried with our communicators not working."

Goldex cocks his head, "Your communicator not working?"

"Hey where Kenneth?" Hikaru asks.

"He took Terri to somewhere safe," Davis explains.

"Well, we need to talk with Terri," Dracon says. "Someone who was on his ship erased all data on their transport ship."

"That's odd, but Terri came here alone," Davis says.

"Alone?" Dracon asks.

"That doesn't compute," Goldex states.

"What you means?" Davis asks.

"What about all of those footprints?" Goldex asks.

"They belong to the Greyids," Hikaru offers an explanation.

"Yeah, but if Terri came here by himself, then the Greyids would only have to chase after him," Goldex explains. "There would be no reason for they all to go in separate directions."

Neil looks down for a second, "They were separating us."

Applause draws the group's attention to see Octomiss approaching them with two Majoroids, "And that is why you're the leader."

"Octomiss," Neil realizes.

"So the new commander is after us now?" Hikaru asks.

Octomiss crosses hers arms, "Unfortunately I'm not the new commander. But I am becoming a fan of the new boss, General Terrovor."

"Terrovor?!" Dracon yells.

"You knows him, Dracon?" Neil asks.

"Only by reputation. He's the ferocious warrior of the..." Dracon looks ahead, with fear in his voice. "Oh no."

* * *

Kenneth and Terri stops running in a clear rock quarry, follows by Kenneth looking around.

"Okay, I think we lost them," Kenneth notices Terri is hugging himself and looking down. Kenneth knees down next to Terri. "I told you I will protect you no matter what. And that what I will do. I promise."

Suddenly the ground shakes, when, several feet away, something erupts out of the ground. As the smoke clear, a Hydrabeast appears.

"The Empire made another Hydrabeast?" Kenneth realizes.

The Hydrabeast charges the pair.

"Stay back!" Kenneth yells.

Kenneth tackles the Hydrabeast, grappling with the monster for a moment before the Hydrabeast manages to push Kenneth back and swings a tentacle at him, sending Kenneth into a flip and lands in front of Terri.

Kenneth looks back up at the Hydrabeast, before holds out his Star Globe, "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Suddenly, laughter comes from behind Kenneth, who slowly turns his head to find Terri laughing, barely try to keep it contain.

"What are you laughing about?"

Terri starts to walk around Kenneth, as he talks between laughter, "You." Terri then backs up to the Hydrabeast.

Kenneth straightens up, "Terri, watch out!"

"Oh, I know, you will protect me. No, no, no, it was more like..." Terri puffs up his chest and holds an arm out in front of his chest. "'I will protect you no matter what.'" Terri bursts back out into laughter.

"Terri, what going on here?" Kenneth asks.

Terri replaces his laughing with a big grin, "Well, first of all, my name isn't Terri."

Terri becomes covers in dark energy, as he grows in size to an adult height, and when the energy dissipates, he is replaced by Terrovor, a monster wearing what appears to be an orange and black long coat, with his tail behind it, three black legs-like objects over each shoulders, and wearing a read demon-like mask.

"I am General Terrovor. A fearsome warrior of the Scorpion Star System and general in the Cosmo Empire."

"You're in the Empire?" Kenneth asks. "But, why pretend to be a kid?"

"At first I just want to get close enough to end you all, but the first Ranger I met is one who used my power," Terrovor starts, as Kenneth looks down at the Star Globe in his hand for a second. "Not to mention you were so quick to protect me. Seeing you risking yourself, even hurting yourself to defend someone who will not hesitate to end your existence." Terrovor leans in a bit. "Let's just say, kid, I hadn't been so entertain all year long."

A pure angry expression filled Kenneth's face.

"Oh, and now you are seething with anger," Terrovor straightens back up. "Perfect, now you made mistakes."

"No, now I will beat you," Kenneth holds up his Star Globe. "It's Morphin' Time!"

Kenneth slides his Star Globe's shell and places it on his Gauntlet Morpher.

_"Scorpion Star."_

Kenneth pushes the Star Globe to the side, aim and fires his Gauntlet Morpher, "Star Force, Descent!"

Kenneth morphs into Orange Star Ranger.

Orange Star Ranger readies his Star Spear, "Star Spear!"

Orange Star Ranger charges forward, screaming.

Terrovor holds up his lance, which have a circular guard around its center, and a curved blade at one end, before he looks over to the Hydrabeast, "Go get him."

The Hydrabeast runs ahead.

* * *

Back at the old construction site, Neil and Hikaru look over to Dracon.

"This Terrovor is from the Scorpion System?" Neil asks.

"Like the kid, Terri?" Hikaru adds.

Octomiss waves a finger in the air, "Wrong. The kid is Terrovor."

"What?!" Davis yells.

"Tell me, Octomiss," Dracon starts. "Why would General Terrovor do such a thing?"

"Well, he's planning on taking out each of you after splitting you all up," Octomiss explains. "He even brought a small device that allows him to block the communications of whatever Rangers he was with. But apparently he decides to play around a bit. Which I can't blame." Octomiss spreads out hers arms. "Especially since he left me you five to have fun with."

Goldex looks over to his friends, "Wait, if Terri is a monster. Then Kenneth is in trouble!"

"Silly robot," Octomiss says. "The Orange Ranger is probably already long gone."

"Kenneth is tougher then you think," Davis tells her.

Octomiss places hers hands on hers hips, "Not tough enough."

"We won't risk it," Neil says, before he turns to his friends. "Let's go."

"Right!" the other say in unison.

All five hold up their Star Globes.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Neil says.

The five places their Star Globes on their Gauntlet Morphers or in the Dragon Staff's mouth, before aims forward.

"Star Force, Descent!"

They morph into Gold, Blue, Red, Black, and Purple Star Rangers.

Red Star Ranger spreads out his arms before draws a circle in the air with his finger, "Defenders of the Universe, united!"

"Power Rangers Star Force!"

"This should be fun," Octomiss states.

The Star Rangers, four of them with their Star Defender weapons, charge. Blue Star Ranger blocks a Majoroid's staff with his Star Claw, as the other Majoroid strikes at a dodging Gold Star Ranger, and Red Star Ranger strikes at Octomiss with his Star Saber, who dodges two attempts.

Octomiss then blocks a third with hers mace, and forces Red Star Ranger around. He then blocks a mace strike, before Octomiss spins around and tries another attack which is blocked.

A Majoroid blocks Black Star Ranger's Star Axe, the Majoroid then throws him off and strikes its own staff strike which is dodged. Blue Star Ranger then comes up and blocks the Majoroid's staff with his Star Claw, with Black Star Ranger slams his Star Axe into the Majoroid's side.

"Go, help Kenneth," Blue Star Ranger instructs. "We got this!"

"Right," Black Star Ranger says.

Black Star Ranger then runs off before Blue Star Ranger forces the Majoroid back. At the same time, Purple Star Ranger had grabbed the other Majoroid by the staff arm and forces it to its knee by placing the Dragon Staff against its neck.

"Neil!" Purple Star Ranger calls out, as Red Star Ranger's Star Saber collides with Octomiss' mace. "You better go too."

Red Star Ranger forces Octomiss to the side, "On it!" Red Star Ranger kicks Octomiss away. "Everyone be careful."

Red and Black Star Rangers then run away.

* * *

Orange Star Ranger strikes at the Hydrabeast with his Star Spear, before knocks away one of its tentacles. He then turns and blocks Terrovor's lance, before Terrovor slams him in the side.

Orange Star Ranger rolls away before the Hydrabeast slams down its tentacles, knocking up a large explosion of dust around Orange Star Ranger.

Black and Red Star Rangers arrive on the scene, as they both scream, "Kenneth!"

Black Star Ranger then runs off, which Red Star Ranger notices, "Davis, wait!"

"You little!" Black Star Ranger throws a punch at Terrovor, which he dodges, before blocking an arm swipe. "You toy with his emotions!"

Terrovor then twists his lance around the Ranger's arm, and pins the lance under his armpit, forcing Black Star Ranger to hold onto the lance.

"What can I said?" Terrovor starts. "I like to play with my food."

"You sick-!"

Terrovor spins around and strikes at Black Star Ranger with his lance.

Terrovor turns to look at the Hydrabeast, "But time for games had ended."

The Hydrabeast slams its tentacles against the ground, disappearing in a cloud of dust.

"Hydrabeast, grow!" Terrovor yells.

Then behind the cliffs, a giant Hydrabeast emerges from the ground.

Black Star Ranger looks up at the giant, with a clenched fist, "Like we don't have enough problems!"

"We'll handle this one!" Red Star Ranger tells him.

* * *

Elsewheres on Barrislum, Alexis and Al are together, and Laira and Hikari are together, as both pairs stand in front of couple fallen Greyids, with each holds up their Gauntlet Morphers.

"Al and Laira, have your groups meet up at my position," Red Star Ranger says over the Gauntlet Morphers.

"Right!" all four answer.

* * *

Red Star Ranger pushes the Star Globe on his Morpher to the side, flip down the trigger grip, and aim down.

* * *

"Lion StarZord, activate!"

* * *

Red Star Ranger pushes his Star Globe to the side, "Zords combine!"

* * *

Swordfish StarZord connects to the right arm port, Eagle StarZord connects to the left arm port, Chameleon StarZord connects to the right leg port, and Silver Snake Starzord connects to the left leg port.

* * *

The Star Force Megazord lands on the ground, knocking up dirt and dust, "Star Force Megazord, ready!"

The Hydrabeast charges, with Star Force Megazord follows suite. The two collides, with Hydrabeast's tentacles hitting the Star Force Megazord, sending off explosions.

* * *

Explosions rage around the combatants, as Terrovor fires off energy strikes from his lance, knocking to the side a charging Orange Star Ranger, before block Black Star Ranger's Star Axe and pushes him back.

Orange Star Ranger dodges a lance strike from Terrovor before have his own Star Spear blocked. Terrovor blocks Black Star Ranger's Star Axe.

"Didn't take much to get under your skin," Terrovor slams the end of his lance against Black Star Ranger's stomach before dodges Orange Star Ranger's Star Spear "Are you sure you're a warrior?"

Black Star Ranger then tries to knock away Terrovor's lance, follows by Terrovor blocks another strike from Orange Star Ranger and kicks him away. Terrovor slams his lance at Black Star Ranger's side and then against his shoulder.

"Pitiful," Terrovor adds.

"You know nothing about Kenneth!" Black Star Ranger yells.

Black Star Ranger pushes away Terrovor's lance, before having Terrovor blocks his Star Axe, follow by Terrovor spins around and grabs him from behind.

"I know plenty," Terrovor tells him. "He's a weakling who hides behind a tail that isn't rightfully his."

"No," Orange Star Ranger starts.

Terrovor pushes Black Star Ranger to the side.

Orange Star Ranger starts to run toward Terrovor, "You're wrong!"

Terrovor's tail starts to wrap around his right leg, until its form spiky armor around it. He then kicks Black Star Ranger and then Orange Star Ranger.

"Am I?" Terrovor then spin kicks both Rangers at once, knocking them hard to the ground.

* * *

While Purple Star Ranger pins down a Majoroid's staff with his Dragon Staff, Blue Star Ranger rolls over his friend's back, and the Majoroid pulls back. Blue Star Ranger then rolls passes a charging Octomiss and strikes at a Majoroid.

Gold Star Ranger, hanging from a wire, swings down, "Coming thru!"

Gold Star Ranger swings back and forth his Star Crossbow, with Octomiss and both Majoroids duck under him.

"How about a hand, Hikaru?" Gold Star Ranger asks.

Gold Star Ranger fires from his arm a wire, which wraps around Blue Star Ranger's arm, "My pleasure!"

Blue Star Ranger pulls on the wire, sending Gold Star Ranger into a spin and travels pass the Majoroids and Octomiss, striking all three. The three monsters land hard on the ground.

Gold Star Ranger lands next to Blue and Purple Star Ranger, but he is obvious dizzy, having trouble standing, with Purple Star Ranger helping him.

"Good job, Goldex," Purple Star Ranger says.

"Thanks, but I think my interior gyrosphere is off," Gold Star Ranger says.

"Now let's end this," Purple Star Ranger instructs.

Purple Star Ranger opens and closes his Dragon Staff's mouth, before he aims it in Laser Rifle mode, and Blue and Gold Star Rangers aim their Gauntlet Morphers, "United Universe Blast!"

As energy gathers on the Rangers' weapons, Octomiss and the Majoroids return to their feet and notices the incoming attack. The Rangers then launch their attack.

"I'm in no mood to regenerate!" Octomiss pushes the two Majoroids in front of her.

"Hey, wait!" one Majoroid yells.

The attack hits the Majoroids, consuming them in a large explosion in front of Octomiss.

Octomiss looks ahead and waves, "Destroy you next time."

Octomiss then vanishes from sight.

* * *

"Let's crush this worm!" Red Star Ranger pushes his Star Globe to the side, before all five Star Rangers aim their Gauntlet Morphers.

"Final Beam Strike!"

Energy gathers in the Eagle Arm and Swordfish Blade, before the Eagle Arm strikes forward, creating a large energy blast, which Swordfish Blade hit, sending off a long energy beam.

The attack hits Hydrabeast, causing red electric to runs around its body before been consumed in a large explosion.

* * *

Terrovor watches as Black and Orange Star Ranger slowly returns to their feet, "True warriors of the Scorpion Star System trained their entire life to perfect their tails. And you were just handed your powers."

"I-I proved myself," Orange Star Ranger claims.

"You won couple battles with a power you didn't earned, and you believed you can win against a true opponent," Terrovor tells him. "It's pathetic." 

Orange Star Ranger looks down at his hand, "Had I really didn't earned my power."

"No, he's wrong..." Black Star Ranger tells his friend.

Terrovor puts his right foot forward, "Don't worry, I will put you out of your misery."

Dark energy starts to surround Terrovor's right leg.

Black Star Ranger starts to run to Orange Star Ranger, "Kenneth!"

Terrovor then jumps high in the sky.

"Scorpion Striker Kick!" Terrovor then kicks downward.

Orange Star Ranger looks up to notices as Black Star Ranger places himself in front of his friend.

"Watch out!" Black Star Ranger yells.

Terrovor's foot collides with Black Star Ranger, as large explosions rage around the three, seemly consuming them.

Then Black and Orange Star Ranger are thrown through the air by an explosion, with their bodies glowing their respective colors. As the smoke clears, Terrovor had land, without a scratch.

Kenneth and Davis fall hard on the ground.

At that moment, the other eight Star Rangers arrive to see their fallen friends and quickly run over to them.

Red Star Ranger is the first to arrive, stopping at each fallen friend, as they are unable to get up, "Kenneth! Davis!" Red Star Ranger then looks up at Terrovor, who is straightening himself up. "You will pay for this!"

Terrovor turns to face the Rangers, who had surrounded their friends, "Save your meaningless threats." Terrovor looks at the injured unmorphed Rangers. "I have done enough damage today. Till next time, Rangers."

Terrovor turns around and disappears in dark energy.

"Terrovor!" Red Star Ranger yells.

"We need to get these two back to the Voyager," Purple Star Ranger says.

Red Star Ranger turns back around and nods his head, "Right."

Red and Pink Star Rangers start to help Kenneth to his feet, as Blue and Gold Star Rangers help Davis.

* * *

A tray holding steak, salad, and mashed potato, with a fork and knife, is slide into Nebulas' cell, which he notices.

"Here's your dinner," Alexis says.

Nebulas gets up and picks up his dinner, "You not your normal cheery self."

Alexis looks away as Nebulas seats back down to eat, "I'm not in a very good mood. Kenneth and Davis were injured, by someone named Terrovor."

Nebulas stops his knife and fork inches above the steak, "General Terrovor?"

Alexis looks over to the prisoner, "You know him?"

"Only by reputation," Nebulas explains. "And from what I heard, your friends are lucky to be alive."

Alexis looks back down, "I know..."

Alexis starts to leave, as Nebulas begins to eat.

* * *

On the Star Voyager's bridge, Neil approaches the console on the second level, seeing Hikari seating at the front of the lower level and Goldex to the right.

"Dracon, you were right," Neil turns to face Dracon and Laira behind him. "Defeating Skullnaz painted a bullseye on us, and me lowering my guard almost caused us Kenneth and Davis." 

"It wasn't your fault, Neil," Laira tells him. "Besides they'll recover."

"True, their bodies will heal," Dracon adds. "Their spirits, I'm not sure about."

"What you means, Dracon?" Laira asks.

"What has transpired was a terrible experience," Dracon starts.

* * *

In the Star Voyager's infirmary, Kenneth and Davis are lying in hospital beds, with a plotted plant next to Davis' bed. Davis seems to be sleeping, but Kenneth is in deep thought.

_"Kenneth in particular. He had his trust betrayed and mocked. And worse, yet, his actions led to a friend getting injured. Learning from such an experience could make one stronger. But failing to do so, could drown a person in despair, and destroy them."_


	18. Dawn of a Leader

_"A powerful Empire is targeting the universe for complete conquest, with no one able to stop them. Until eleven brave warriors are chosen by the stars themselves to save the entire universe. They are the Power Rangers Star Force!"_

* * *

Terrovor enters the Emirate's bridge to find Octomiss types on the console.

Octomiss looks over hers shoulder to see the general approaching, "Ah, General Terrovor. The Star Voyager is coming within range, and the Saucer Crafts are preparing to launch. We are ready to destroy them at your command."

Terrovor presses couple buttons before looking up at the screen, "Cancel the attack order, and back off."

"What?" Octomiss asks. "You already put down two of them, do you want to put the rest down? And keep them down."

"I did put two of their members out of action," Terrovor starts. "And such an action would affect the remaining Rangers. Besides, considering the planet they're approaching, any action from us is unnecessary."

Octomiss looks back at the screen, "How can you be so sure, they will go there?"

Terrovor starts to walk toward the exit, "The Rangers won't be able to avoid somewhere they are needed." Terrovor stops and looks slightly over his shoulder. "And their heroics will prove their undoing."

* * *

"Dawn of a Leader"

* * *

On the Star Voyager's bridge, Neil walks down the stairs, as the screen shows the Star Cruiser flying away.

"I don't like this," Neil starts. "Alexis and Al leaving on their own."

Hikaru walks down the opposite stairs, passing by Goldex, who is seating to the right of the lower level, "It can't be helped. We need more supplies."

Goldex turns in his seat, "Yeah, especially medical supplies." Hikaru turns to look at Goldex, who quickly places his hand over where his mouth would be. "Oh, sorry."

Hikaru sees Neil sighs, before slams his hands together as he walks to the center of the second level, "Anyway, with Alexis off ship, Hikari volunteer to cook for Kenneth and Davis. Which could prove its own problem."

Hiroshi, who had been seating at the front of the lower level, turns to face his cousin, "Wait, is she still a terrible cook?"

"'Fraid so," Hikaru says.

"She can't be that bad," Goldex suggests.

"Oh, yeah?" Hikaru turns to Neil. "Hey, Neil, remember when I went back to Japan to visit my family. And I told you we were all hospitalized for food poisoning?"

Neil looks up at Hikaru, like he's only barely listening, "Hum, yeah."

"Hikari volunteered to cook."

* * *

In the Infirmary, Davis and Kenneth are lying in their hospital beds, when Hikari comes in carrying two trays, each holding a bowl of oatmeal and a spoon.

"How are you guys?" Hikari asks.

"Feeling better," Davis answers. "I guess."

"Well, this might helped. I made it myself," Hikari seats one of the trays on Davis' lap.

"That's so..." Davis sees the oatmeal is full of lumps and appeared to be inedible. "Nice, of you."

"Yeah..." Kenneth sees the oatmeal as Hikari places the other tray on his lap. "Thanks very much."

Hikari starts to walk toward the exit, "I'll go and get you something to drink."

After Hikari left, Davis scoops up some oatmeal, which is oozing and running. Davis then notices the plant next to his bed. He quickly puts down his spoon and dumps the oatmeal into the plant.

Kenneth, seeing what Davis is doing, hands him his bowl, which Davis takes and dumps it into the plant. Davis then quickly hands the bowl back to Kenneth.

After a moment, Hikari reenters.

"I forgot to ask what you want..." Hikari then notices that hers friends' bowls are empty. "You finished already?"

"Yeah, it was very good," Davis says.

"Delicious," Kenneth adds.

"I'm really glad you two like it so much," Hikari steps out before rolling a small trolley carrying a large pot full of oatmeal. "I accidentally made too much. So you guys can have as much as you want."

Hikari takes a large spoon and pours some oatmeal into Davis' bowl. Davis smiles as Hikari rolls the trolley over to Kenneth. Davis then looks down at the bowl with a frown, before he double glances at the plant, which leaves are now wrinkling and dying.

* * *

Back on the bridge, Dracon presses a button on the second level console, "This is troublesome."

Neil walks pass Hikaru and Hiroshi on the lower level, toward Dracon, "What's wrong, Dracon?"

"Goldex, can you analyze this incoming signal?" Dracon asks.

Goldex, seating to the right of the lower level, turns to face Dracon and gives a thumb up, "Gotcha ya." Goldex turns back to the console.

"Dracon?" Neil asks.

"This signal, its wavelength resembles one the Resistance came up with in its early days, but we never actually used it," Dracon explains.

"Well, if the Resistance never used it before, then the Empire couldn't had stole it for a trap, like they done before," Hikaru suggests.

"That's what I'm thinking," Dracon states.

"The signal's wavelength does match one we have on file," Goldex says.

"So it's the same one," Dracon says.

"Where it came from?" Neil asks.

Goldex turns in his seat, "From the planet Seriphas."

"Seriphas?" Hiroshi looks up to Dracon. "What we know about Seriphas?"

"Not much," Dracon starts. "Ever since the Empire's occupation, the planet has a communication lock-down."

Neil starts to walk up the stairs to the second level, "Okay I go and check it out on my own."

"You think that a good idea?" Hikaru asks.

Neil stops on the second level and looks down at Hikaru, "It's just a recon mission."

"Hikaru's right," Dracon says. "It's an unknown situation in an unknown location. It would be too dangerous to go on your own."

Neil sighs, "Okay, fine. Let's go. Hiroshi, Dracon, you got the bridge."

Neil starts to leave the bridge, with Hikaru and Goldex following him.

* * *

On Seriphas, Neil, Hikaru, Goldex, Laira, and Hikari are walking away from a disappearing Star Cruiser.

"Well, that's unexpected," Hikari says.

The five unmorphed Rangers stand before a giant dark dome that surrounds the entire city.

Laira places a hand on the dome, "It's so cold." She looks over to Goldex, who crosses his arms. "Why you didn't detect this?" 

"I don't know," Goldex answers. "There was some kind of interference. But I wasn't expecting anything like this."

Neil looks up at the large dome, "This is too dangerous."

"We still have to find a way inside," Hikaru says.

"How? I don't see a door," Hikari respondsl.

Laira holds up a Star Globe and grins, "Then we just have to make our own door."

* * *

Burrowing from underground, the Chameleon StarZord shoots up, before its Star Globe cockpit separates from the machine body, which starts to vanish from sight and the cockpit lands and glow brightly.

Looking from around a corner, a grey skinned man with slick back hair tied into a ponytail, with streaks of silver in his black hair.

"What in the world?" the man respons with confusion.

"Ah, there you are."

The man backs away from the corner, looking around, for the mysterious voice, "Oh no."

"You really think you can hide from me? Especially after you send out that unauthorized signal?"

"All communications are unauthorized," the man responds.

"Exactly. Get him, my Greyids."

The man turns to see a large group of Greyids charging toward him. The man starts to run away from the Greyids, but three of the Greyids stop and fire their weapons, blasting the man off his feet.

Lying on the ground, the man turns to see the Greyids slowly approaching him.

Suddenly Blue Star Ranger flips through the air and kicks away a Greyid, before landing in front of the man.

Blue Star Ranger looks slightly over his shoulder, "Hold on, we got this."

Blue Star Ranger runs ahead, as the man watches, "It can't be. The Star Force?"

Red Star Ranger flips to the side, before he spin kicks a Greyid. He then grabs an attacking Greyid's arm and holds it down, before he flips the Greyid onto its back. Red Star Ranger then runs to the side.

Blue Star Ranger jumps onto his back, then flips forward, kicking away a Greyid.

Two Greyids then grab Blue Star Ranger's arms from behind, "Hey!"

Suddenly Red Star Ranger runs up to the three, quickly jump kicks the two Greyids, forcing them to let go of Blue Star Ranger, who falls to the ground. Red Star Ranger then roundhouse kicks one of the Greyids, before he punches the other in the chest. He then runs ahead again.

Blue Star Ranger returns to one knee, ready for action, when he notices his friend, "Neil?"

Green Star Ranger back elbows a Greyid, then trips another Greyid. A third Greyid tries to strike her with its weapon, but Green Star Ranger grabs the weapon, trying to hold it back. At that moment, Red Star Ranger grabs the attacking Greyid's arm, pulls the Greyid off his friend, arm strike against its chest, and then spin kicks the Greyid.

"Are you okay?" Red Star Ranger asks.

"Hum, yeah..." Green Star Ranger confusinely answers.

Red Star Ranger then runs off, with Green Star Ranger watching.

Pink Star Ranger splits to dodge a Greyid's weapon strike, before she grabs the Greyid's arm and flips it over hers head. She then flips onto hers back, but a Greyid's weapon hits her, spins her onto hers back. Pink Star Ranger quickly seats up and aims hers Gauntlet Morpher at the Greyid, when it is blasted in the back. As the Greyid falls, Red Star Ranger, with his Gauntlet Morpher aimed, runs toward.

"What?!" Pink Star Ranger yells.

Red Star Ranger jumps over the seating Pink Star Ranger, split kick two Greyids and roundhouse kicks another. He stops for a moment, as Pink Star Ranger returns to hers feet.

"I got ya'," Red Star Ranger tells her.

Red Star Ranger then runs off, as Pink Star Ranger crosses hers arms and watches, "Why does this seem familiar?"

Gold Star Ranger flips a Greyid onto its back, before back kicks another Greyid. Then couple Greyids fire their weapons at Gold Star Ranger, who roll over to dodge them. On one knee, Gold Star Ranger aims his Gauntlet Morpher.

Suddenly, Red Star Ranger kicks one of the Greyids in the back, surprising the other Greyids. He then back elbows another Greyid, grabs a third by the weapon arm, kicks it in the chest and then flips onto its back. He then spin kicks the final Greyid. The entire time, Gold Star Ranger keeps on trying to aim his Gauntlet Morpher, but can't get a clear shot.

Once the final Greyid falls, Gold Star Ranger lowers his Gauntlet Morpher and cocks his head, "Ooookay."

Green Star Ranger helps the man to his feet, "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," The man looks at each of the Rangers. "Are you really the Star Force, from the Resistance?"

Gold Star Ranger places a hand on his chest, "Yep, that's us. The one and only... out of eleven."

"Are you with the Resistance?" Blue Star Ranger asks.

"I am... I was... My name is Gregor, and I been trapped here since the Empire conquered this world."

"Speaking of which, what is with this dome, or that?" Pink Star Ranger points at the large dark disc over the city.

Gregor looks over to the Saucer-Mech ship in the distance, "That dome was created by Sir Shade, the monster that conquered this world. Its artificial sun, when it set at one end of the dome, it immediately rises from the other side."

"So it always sunlight here?" Red Star Ranger asks.

Gregor shakes his head and looks up at the dark disc, "When the sun pass through that thing, its night, but it only lasts a hour."

Gold Star Ranger cocks his head, "That doesn't compute, why would the Empire wants it to be twenty-three hours of sunlight."

Blue Star Ranger looks over to Red Star Ranger.

"We need to get out of here," Red Star Ranger says.

"Neil," Blue Star Ranger starts.

"Nobody is leaving."

The Rangers look around, searching for the source of the voice.

"What?!" Green Star Ranger yells. "Who was that?"

"I'm not detecting anyone," Gold Star Ranger responds.

"It's Sir Shade," Gregor says. "He seems to know what is going on in the city."

Pink Star Ranger clenches hers fist, "Well, we not going to back down against him."

"No, we need to leave," Red Star Ranger says.

"Guess again," Sir Shade's voice says.

Blue Star Ranger is knocked back, then Pink Star Ranger, Gold Star Ranger, Green Star Ranger, and finally Red Star Ranger. Red, Green, and Pink Star Rangers roll to the side, with Red Star Ranger getting on one knee.

"I can't see him anywhere," Red Star Ranger says.

Blue and Gold Star Ranger roll to the side.

Red, Pink, and Green Star Rangers return to their feet.

"We have to go now," Red Star Ranger says again.

"You want to go so much?" Sir Shade's voice asks.

Red Star Ranger is hit, sending him flying backward into the sky, follows by Green and Pink Star Rangers.

"Then go!"

Sir Shade is heard laughing, as Blue and Gold Star Rangers return to their feet.

"Hikari!" Blue Star Ranger yells.

Then Blue and Gold Star Rangers are hit and sends flying through the sky.

Gregor looks at the sky, before slowly turns around and becomes terrified.

"Who gonna save you now?" Sir Shade threatens

* * *

On a city street, Neil, demorphing, lands hard on the ground. He starts to get up when he notices a strange shaped rock. Neil picks it up as he gets up and sees Hikaru, Laria, Hikari and Goldex also getting up.

"Is everyone okay?" Neil asks.

Hikaru brushes off his sleeve, "Yeah, we're fine."

"Everyone's sure?" Neil asks again.

"Yeah, we're sure!" Hikari yells, with Neil slight thrown back. "And what's with that overprotective act? I finally got my brother to stop, and now you do it."

"I just try to keep everyone safe," Neil explains.

"We appreciate it, Neil," Laira tells him. "But you're overdoing it."

"No I'm not," Neil disagrees.

"They're right, Neil," Hikaru tells him. "If you keep this up, you will only get yourself hurt."

Neil looks down at the rock in his hand, before throws it away and walks pass his friends, "It doesn't matter what you think, I'm the leader..."

Hikaru grabs Neil's arm, stopping him from passing, "You're our leader, not our protector." Neil looks down. "Is this because of Davis and Kenneth?"

Neil looks back at Hikaru, before pulling his arm free, "Yeah, okay. It is. They got injured, badly. I'm just trying to make it sure it doesn't happen again."

"Neil, what happened wasn't your fault," Laira starts. "They knew the risks when they left Earth, when they became Rangers. We all did."

"I know," Neil says. "But you guys aren't just my team, you're my friends. I want to protect you."

"That might be true, but as our leader, your job isn't to protect us, but to guide us," Hikaru says. "To support us."

"And we can take of ourselves," Hikari adds. "As a team, we can protect each other."

Neil looks down for a second, "General Rollings said something similar." He looks back up at his friends. "I... You right. I'll try to do better."

Hikari smiles when she looks at Goldex, "You been uncharacteristic silent, Goldex."

Goldex looks over to his friends, "Oh, sorry, I just been analyzing Sir Shade's attack on us."

"Did you figure out how he did it?" Laira asks.

"No, but I do have an idea how to figure it out," Goldex answers. "I'm just worry about Gregor. We left him alone."

"About that," Neil starts. "As your leader, I might have an idea for that."

The five unmorphed Rangers group together, as they start talking, unaware that the strange rock is slightly glowing.

* * *

Back on the Star Voyager's bridge, Hiroshi presses couple buttons to the right of the lower level.

"Still nothing," Hiroshi says before he turns to face Dracon, who is standing on the second level. "They're not responding to our communication attempts."

Dracon places a hand on his chin, "Once again, troublesome." Dracon turns away from the second level's console. "I'm gonna take a closer at this."

Dracon starts to walk out of the bridge.

* * *

Gregor, surrounds by Greyids is been herd passes the city plaza. Gregor looks over his shoulder, when one of the Greyids pushes him to continue.

Suddenly two of the Greyids are blasted, causing the entire group to turn and see the five unmorphed Rangers are charging with their Gauntlet Morphers aimed.

"Alright, let's move fast!" Neil commands.

The five unmorphed Rangers fire their Gauntlet Morphers, blasting couple Greyids. Then Hikaru jump kicks a Greyid, Laira trips a Greyid, Hikari arm swipes a Greyid, and Neil roundhouse kicks a Greyid.

Goldex flips a Greyid onto its back, before backs up and grabs Gregor's arm, "Quick, over here."

Goldex pulls Gregor to the other side of the plaza and behind some plotted plants. The two knees down.

"Now what?" Gregor asks.

"Just wait here, everything will be fine," Goldex looks over the plants. "I hope so."

The final Greyid falls onto the ground, as Neil, Hikaru, Laira, and Hikari takes couple steps back.

"Alright, now It's Morphin' Time!" Neil yells.

The four places their Star Globes on their Gauntlet Morphers, flips down the trigger grips and aims them.

"Star Force, Descent!"

They morph into Red, Blue, Green, and Pink Star Rangers.

"Call upon the Lion Star! Star Force, Red Ranger!"

"Call upon the Wolf Star! Star Force, Blue Ranger!"

"Call upon the Chameleon Star! Star Force, Green Ranger!"

"Call upon the Eagle Star! Star Force, Pink Ranger!"

Red Star Ranger spreads out his arms, "Defenders of the Universe..." He then draws a circle in the air. "United!"

"Power Rangers Star Force!"

Red Star Ranger then throws out an arm, "Okay, remember the plan!"

Blue Star Ranger then inhales and runs ahead, before holding out his hands as he yells, "Come out wherever you hiding, Sir Shade!"

Pink Star Ranger then runs ahead, "Sir Shade? More like Sir Coward, hiding from us."

Green Star Ranger then runs ahead, acting like she is holding hers nose, "Yeah, his breath is probably scarier then he is."

"Skullnaz and Kaosling were real villains," Red Star Ranger says. "Shade is just a joke!"

The other three Star Rangers start laughing.

"You dare mock me?!" Sir Shade is heard yelling.

Blue Star Ranger is suddenly knocked to the side. Before something quickly strikes Green, Pink, and then Red Star Rangers.

"That was your final mistake!" Sir Shade's voice yells.

Blue Star Ranger is hit again as he returns to his feet, forcing him into a roll.

Blue Star Ranger, now on a knee, looks ahead, "I hope you are getting all of this."

Goldex is hiding behind a trash can. He rubs his hands before looking ahead, "Alright Sir Shade, how you do what you do?"

Pink and Green Star Rangers are hit again, follow by Blue Star Ranger, and then something speeds pass Red Star Ranger, hitting him again.

Red Star Ranger returns to his feet, "Is this all you got?"

"I'll show you what I got!" Sir Shade's voice yells.

Red Star Ranger is knocked back again.

Blue Star Ranger looks over to his side, "Now for phrase 2, guys."

Pink and Green Star Rangers stand up and salutes, as they hold hands, "Right." The two girls look to their opposite sides. "Try and get us, Shade!"

They separate, with Pink Star Ranger flies up and Green Star Ranger vanishes from sight. The invisible Green Star Ranger runs ahead.

"That's Sir Shade!"

Suddenly something quickly runs pass the invisible Green Star Ranger, striking her, forcing her into visibility.

Goldex is still watching from behind the trash can, "So invisibility is no good. But how...?" Goldex then looks up.

"No one is out of my reach!" Sir Shade's voice yells.

Suddenly something streaks pass Pink Star Ranger, knocking her out of the sky, but she is catch by Red and Blue Star Rangers.

"Wait, what was that?!" From Goldex's computerized POV, the shot of Pink Star Ranger getting knocked out of the sky is played in reverse, as the POV follows the dark figure that attacked her from a nearby roof. "Sir Shade attacked from that roof." The POV zooms in on the roof before clearing up the image, showing Pink Star Ranger's shadow on the roof. "No, from Hikari's shadow. That it!"

Goldex runs out from behind the trash can and approaches his friends, as each of them are knocked off their feet, "Guys, I got it!" Each of the Star Rangers looks up at their friend. "He attacks from shadows!"

"The shadows," the four Star Rangers say in unsion.

Blue Star Ranger looks down before looking back up, "Of course, that's how he attacked from anywhere."

Suddenly yellow eyes emerge on Blue Star Ranger's shadow, before a figure shoots up from it, hitting Blue Star Ranger, and disappears back into a nearby shadow.

"Doesn't matter, you still can't stop me!" Sir Shade's voice says.

The figure then flies back out, and hits Blue Star Ranger in its pass, before hitting him one more time from his own shadow.

The other three Star Rangers defensively look around, as Goldex joins them.

"Of course, that why there is a twenty-three hours cycle, so he won't be without a shadow to attack from," Green Star Ranger realizes.

Blue Star Ranger is hit again.

Red Star Ranger looks ahead, next to Goldex, "Hikaru!" He then looks over to Goldex. "Goldex."

Goldex salutes, "No need to say it, I know..." He holds up a Star Globe. "It's Morphin Time."

Goldex places the Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher.

_"Balance Star!"_

He then aims his Gauntlet Morpher, "Star Force, Descent!"

Goldex morphs into Gold Star Ranger.

"Call upon the Balance Star!" Suddenly, Gold Star Ranger is knocked back. "Aw, c'mon!"

Then Blue, Pink, Green, Red, and finally Gold Star Rangers are hit and sends flying backward, with Red Star Ranger landing further back from his friends.

Red Star Ranger feels something sticking into his side, "What is...?" He then pulls out the strange rock. "What, I thought I left this back there."

He then looks over and sees his friends returning to their feet.

"Let's blast this creep," Pink Star Ranger says.

"Right," Blue, Green, & Gold Star Rangers say.

Red Star Ranger then looks down, "They were right. I can't protect my friends. Not always." He starts to return to his feet, subconsciously holding onto the strange rock. "But I can guide them. I can lead them. Support them. And I will lead them to victory!"

Suddenly the strange rock starts to glow, which catches the rest of the Rangers' attention.

"Hey, look!" Green Star Ranger calls out.

Red Star Ranger watches as the rock starts to crumble, revealing a Star Globe, with two bases, the bottom base is red with the word "SUN", and the top base is gold with the word "MOON", and inside the globe is the images of a sun and a crescent moon.

"A Star Globe?" Gold Star Ranger realizes. "The minerals in the rock must've blocked my detector."

"It must've reacted to Neil's conviction," Green Star Ranger guesses.

Sir Shade's head peeks up from a building's shadow, revealing he is wearing a large top hat and has large claws, "Doesn't matter. It won't save you."

"We see about that!" Red Star Ranger places the Star Globe, red side down, on his Gauntlet Morpher, causing the sun symbol to light up.

_"Sun/Moon Star! Solar Mode!"_

He pushes the Star Globe to the side. Red Star Ranger lowers his arms, "Solar Mode, descent!"

The image of a blazing sun seemly emerges from the Gauntlet Morpher, grows to behind Red Star Ranger, and then shrinks down to his head, before forming a sun-like crown around his helmet.

"Call upon the Sun! Solar Mode, Red Ranger!"

A bright light emerges from Red Star Ranger, forcing the other Rangers and Sir Shade to shield their eyes.

The light dim, as Red Star Ranger runs up to his friends.

"Let's teach this joker's to lighten up," Red Star Ranger helps Pink Star Ranger back to hers feet. "Hikari, I need a lift."

"Right, gotcha!" Pink Star Ranger responds.

Red Star Ranger then flips into a handstand, allowing Pink Star Ranger to grab his feet and flies him high into the sky.

Red Star Ranger then presses the top of his Star Globe, "Let's there be light!"

Before the sun crown glows brightly, causing all the shadows below him to disappear, forcing Sir Shade out of hiding, "No, my precious shadows!"

Blue and Green Star Ranger cheer their friends.

"Alright, he's out in the opening!" Blue Star Ranger yells.

Gold Star Ranger spreads out his arms, "My solar batteries! They're getting a super charged!" Gold Star Ranger's eyes glow slightly beneath his visor, before he goes into a "flex muscles" pose. "He's not prepared for this!"

Gold Star Ranger runs ahead, as Sir Shade returns to his feet.

"Can we talk about this?" Sir Shade asks.

"No!" Gold Star Ranger yells.

Suddenly Gold Star Ranger starts punching Sir Shade, repeatedly, eventually levitating him in the air, before sending him flying with one big punch, right into the side of a second floor landing.

Gold Star Ranger then "flexes" his muscles, "And I'm just getting started!" He looks up. "Let's go, boss!"

He then jumps straight up.

"Right!" Red Star Ranger agrees.

Gold Star Ranger jumps right pass the flying pair, grabbing Red Star Ranger as he goes.

Pink Star Ranger looks up, "Talk about an overcharged!"

High in the air, Gold Star Ranger, holding Red Star Ranger by the feet, spins him around repeatedly, before letting him go.

"Go get 'em!" Gold Star Ranger yells.

Blue and Green Star Ranger are watching from the ground.

"This might be a little much," Blue Star Ranger says.

Flying straight ahead, Red Star Ranger presses the top of his Star Globe, causing his entire body to glow, "Solar Burst!"

He then flies right into the Saucer-Mech ship, as the ship shakes around violently and becomes consumed in a large explosion. As Red Star Ranger "flies" back to his friends, the artificial sky collapses, revealing the night sky.

"Whoa!" Red Star Ranger lands pass his friends, where Pink and Gold Star Rangers had joined them, hard on the ground, with the Star Globe pop off the Gauntlet Morpher, flip and lands gold base down, with the moon symbol glows.

_"Sun/Moon Star! Lunar Mode!"_

"Let see what else you can do," Red Star Ranger pushes the Star Globe to the side. Red Star Ranger returns to his feet. "Lunar Mode, descent!"

A large image of the moon emerges from the Gauntlet Morpher, as a shadow falls over it, turning the moon into a crescent, as it shrinks onto Red Star Ranger's head, before forming a crescent moon on his helmet.

"Call upon the Moon! Lunar Mode, Red Ranger!"

"This is incredible," Pink Star Ranger states.

"Indeed," Gold Star Ranger agrees.

"I'm starting to feel weird," Blue Star Ranger says.

Sir Shade starting to walk forward, "Even without shadows I can't be beat!"

Blue Star Ranger's body is shaking as he looks at his hands, "What is this power I'm feeling? I dunno it..." Blue Star Ranger's body glows with a blue aura for a moment, before he stands straight and turns around. "But I like it."

"You okay, Hikaru?" Red Star Ranger asks.

"I never felt better," Blue Star Ranger responds.

Green Star Ranger slams one hand onto the other, "Oh I get it. His powers increased, like how the warriors of the Wolf System are said to be affected by the phrases of their moon."

"Like werewolves?" Red Star Ranger asks.

Green Star Ranger cocks hers head, "Where's a wolf?"

"This wolf had seen his last moon!" Sir Shade fires energy blasts from his claws, which Blue Star Ranger effortless knock away.

"Mine turn," Blue Star Ranger then speeds ahead and starts to strike at Sir Shade with his bare hands, blocking or dodging any attempt to counter strike.

"Knock this off!" Sir Shade commands.

Blue Star Ranger slams a fist at Sir Shade's chest, knocking him back, "If you insists."

Sir Shade rolls away couple feet, as Red Star Ranger walks up to Blue Star Ranger.

"Let your leader get the final lick," Red Star Ranger presses the top of his Star Globe, causing the moon symbol to glows.

Sir Shade returns to his feet, as Red Star Ranger aims his Gauntlet Morpher and a joint sun and moon symbol appears before him.

"Eclipse Blast!" Red Star Ranger fires a large blast, which forms a large image of the sun over Sir Shade, before an image of the moon appears over it, turning it into a solar eclipse, then Sir Shade is consumed in a large explosion.

Red Star Ranger removes the Star Globe from his Gauntlet Morpher, causing the crescent moon to disappears from his helmet, and he stretches out his arms, "Man, that's exhausting."

"I never felt better," Gold Star Ranger says.

"Me too," Blue Star Ranger agrees.

Gold and Blue Star Rangers high five each other.

Suddenly an Enlarge Badge explodes, "Enlarge Badge, activate!"

A giant Sir Shade emerges, "That is it!" The five Star Rangers look up at the giant monster. "I'll crush you all with my bare hands!"

Suddenly the ground shakes, when the Dragon StarZord emerges from the ground.

"Is this a private party, or can anyone crash?" Purple Star Ranger asks.

The five Star Rangers turn to look at their newly arrived friend.

"Perfect timing, Dracon," Red Star Ranger says. "He's all yours."

Purple Star Ranger looks down from his Star Globe cockpit, "Let's go, then!"

* * *

"Gold Balance StarZord, activate!"

"Wolf StarZord, activate!"

* * *

Purple Star Ranger opens and closes the mouth on his Dragon Staff, "Zords combine!"

* * *

Gold Balance StarZord connects to the right port and Wolf StarZord connects to the left port.

* * *

The newly combined Megazord stands ready.

"Dragon Star Megazord, ready!"

The Dragon Star Megazord then charges forward.

"Not so fast!" Sir Shade fires a blast from his eyes.

Gold Star Ranger pushes on his control, causing Dragon Star Megazord to block with its Balance Shield.

Blue Star Ranger then pushes on his control, causing Dragon Star Megazord to punch Sir Shade with its Wolf Arm.

"Let's go with a double attack," Blue Star Ranger suggests.

"Sound good to me!" Gold Star Ranger agrees.

Dragon Star Megazord then reaches back with both arms and then punches Sir Shade, before kicking him back.

"Let's finish this!" Purple Star Ranger yells.

Purple Star Ranger opens and closes his Dragon Staff's mouth, as Sir Shade returns to his feet.

The three Star Rangers then aim their Gauntlet Morphers or Dragon Staff Laser Rifle, "Triple Beam Final Strike!"

Then Dragon Star Megazord's three Star Globe cockpits glow and fire large beams from them, blasting Sir Shade.

Red electric runs around Sir Shade's body.

"Look like the sun is setting on me, for a final time," Sir Shade falls down in a large explosion.

Dragon Star Megazord takes a final fighting stance.

"The universe is under Ranger protection," the three Star Rangers proclaim.

* * *

Back on the Emirate's bridge, Terrovor and Octomiss watches a screen showing the Dragon Star Megazord taking its final fighting stance.

"Well, so much for that," Octomiss says.

"I might have underestimated the Rangers' resilience," Terrovor turns away and starts to leave. "Look like I might have to go for a more, direct approach."

* * *

Hiroshi enters the infirmary to find Davis and Kenneth resting

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" Hiroshi asks.

"Fine, thanks for asking," Davis answers.

"Glad to hear," Hiroshi turns and wheels in a trolley carrying two dishes with covers on them. "And since Kari is still on Seriphas with the others, I cook up something for you guys."

Kenneth straightens up in his bed, "You did?"

Hiroshi wheels the trolley out in front of the two beds, "Yeah, and I'm not one to brag, but I taught Kari everything she knows about cooking."

Suddenly sounds of loud noises causes Hiroshi to raises his head, before he turns to see Davis and Kenneth missing.

"Guys?" Hiroshi starts to walk toward the entrance. "Guys, I was joking. Guys?!"

* * *

At Seriphas' city plaza, Dracon, with Neil, Hikari, Laira, Hikaru, and Goldex behind him, approaches Gregor.

"Gregor? I'm so glad to see you okay," Dracon says.

"That makes two of us, old friend," Gregor responds.

"Unfortunately, the Resistance isn't in the shape it was when I last saw you," Dracon tells him. "But you are welcome to join us on the Star Voyager."

"That's right," Neil agrees.

"I appreciate that, but I think it would be better if I stay here and help the people affected by Sir Shade's rule," Gregor says, before he then pulls out a blue with gold streaks flash drive-shaped device. "But I do have something for you, old friend."

Dracon takes the device from Gregor, "What is it?"

"The location of an Empire Data outpost."

"Data outpost?" Hikari asks.

"It supposed to be where the Empire store all of their information data and transmit between locations," Laira answers.

"If we can access something like that," Hikaru starts.

Neil looks at the device in Dracon's hand, "It could changes everything."


	19. Infiltration

_"A powerful Empire is targeting the universe for complete conquest, with no one able to stop them. Until eleven brave warriors are chosen by the stars themselves to save the entire universe. They are the Power Rangers Star Force!"_

* * *

On the Star Voyager's bridge, the large screen shows a giant floating bubble containing a castle, as Dracon, Laira, Neil, Alexis, Hikaru, Al, and Goldex watch it.

Goldex cocks his head, "That's an Empire data outpost?"

"Yeah, the Empire converted it after conquering the planet Hallosum," Dracon explains. "And according to the information Gregor gave us, it just had a security check."

"Their guard will be down," Hikaru suggests. "Giving us the perfect chance to infiltrate it."

Laira looks away from the screen to face hers friends, "Just one problem..."

Neil crosses his arms, "The only way any of us can infiltrate the data outpost."

* * *

Neil, Laira, and Dracon approaches Nebulas' cell, where Nebulas seating, with his arms crossed and looking down.

He then quietly looks up to see his "visitors", "So what called for this pleasant surprise?"

Laira walks pass hers friends to stand right in front of the cell, "We need your help, Nebulas."

Nebulas grins.

* * *

"Infiltration"

* * *

Kenneth walks into the Star Voyager's gym, looking around, before holding up a tablet and starts to type on it.

"And what are you doing?"

Kenneth turns to see Davis entering.

Kenneth turns back to the tablet, "I want to resume my training."

"I know I'm the first to say that we all must stick to our training regimes," Davis says. "But neither of us had fully recovered." Davis places a hand on the top of the tablet, lowering it. "You must rest."

Kenneth pulls the tablet from Davis, "I have rest enough."

Davis watches Kenneth for a moment, before he smiles and takes the tablet from Kenneth, "Okay, but let's do a two Rangers session."

"What?" Kenneth's surprised. "No, you need to rest, Davis."

Davis types on the tablet, before he smiles at Kenneth, "If you've rest long enough, so have I." Davis looks back at the tablet. "Besides, I'm one of your trainers."

Kenneth smiles and nods his head, before looking down at the tablet.

* * *

In a desert on Hallosum, Laira, Nebulas, and Al are walking away from the Star Cruiser, with Nebulas rubbing the restraining band on his wrist.

"So why you decided to help us?" Laira asks.

Nebulas turns around to face the pair, still rubbing his wrist, "Let's just say, curiosity."

Laira and Al look at each other, clearly disbelieving.

"By the way, how can you be so sure I won't rat you out, or try to get away?" Nebulas asks.

"Oh that simple, with my modifications to your restraining band," Al answers.

Nebulas stops rubbing his wrist, and nervously looks down at it, "What kind of modifications?"

"Well, why don't you try to run away?" Al suggests.

"Just run, away?" Nebulas asks.

Al smiles and nod, as Laira puts hers hands behind hers back. Nebulas releases his wrist and slowly starts to back up, before spins around and runs away.

After getting away several feet, suddenly the restraining band on Nebulas' wrist is pulled back, forcing Nebulas off his feet, and making him land hard on his back.

Nebulas painfully looks up as Laira and Al walks over and stand over him.

"I modified your band so there's an invisible magnetic tether between yours and Laira's," Al explains, as Laira holds up hers arm, revealing an identical band on hers wrist. "Now, you can't go too far without been pull back to hers band."

"You know, you could've just told me about it," Nebulas says.

"I could've, but what would be all the fun?" Al asks.

Al giggles a little, as he walks away, with Laira trying to hold back hers own laughter.

* * *

Al enters the Star Cruiser to find Goldex is at the controls, with Neil, Hikaru, and Alexis seating behind him.

Al is making his way to the front of the ship, "They have left for the Data Outpost."

"Good..." Neil says.

Al seats down at the front of the ship, as Hikaru looks over to Neil.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru asks.

Neil looks up to his friend, "Yep, I"m fine, its just... Laira is heading into enemy territory, been led by one of our enemies." Neil looks back down to the side. "There is so many ways this could go wrong."

"She's be fine," Hikaru tells him. "Laira's resourceful and strong."

"What's about Nebulas?" Neil asks. "That band might stop him from using his powers, but it won't stopped him from selling her out."

Goldex turns in his seat, "We could've always placed a clamped on his mouth."

"That might draw attentions, Goldex," Alexis says.

Goldex shrugs his shoulders as he turns back in his chair, with Hikaru grins a little bit.

"Listen, Neil, if anyone can handles Nebulas, its Laira," Hikaru says.

* * *

A Majoroid stands next to a large red and black chamber, when he notices something.

"What's this?!" the Majoroid asks.

Nebulas pushes Laira, who has hers hands behind hers back, ahead, "What does it look like?"

The Majoroid looks at Nebulas up and down, "Nebulas? I heard the Power Rangers had captured you."

"They did, but they made the grave mistake of lower their guard around me, and I escaped," Nebulas looks over to Laira. "And I managed to capture the Martian girl."

Nebulas looks back to the Majoroid.

"Congratulations, must've be a fierce battle," the Majoroid suggests.

"I don't have the patience or time to entertain you," Nebulas starts. "But I also don't have a ship or the means to contact the Emperor, and since this Data Outpost is the closest Empire installation..."

The Majoroid backs up couple steps, "Oh, of course! Here you go."

"Go on, Martian," Nebulas orders.

Laira starts to walk into the chamber, with Nebulas behind her.

"I'll let Cycvile knows you're coming," the Majoroid tells him.

Nebulas stops outside the chamber, "That won't be necessary."

Majoroid cocks his head, "But that's regulation." 

"Of course," Nebulas reclucantly says.

Nebulas steps into the chamber, with both Nebulas and Laira turns around, with Laira in front again. The Majoroid then presses a button on the side of the chamber, causing bright light to shine down on the pair, before they disappears into bright energy.

* * *

Inside a similar red and black chamber, situated inside a wall next to two other similar chambers, bright energy shines before turning back into Nebulas and Laira.

Laira and Nebulas exit the chamber, with Laira looking to both sides, where there are long hallways, with another hallway straight ahead.

"Okay, no one here," Laira says. "Untie my hands."

Nebulas grins, "I don't know, someone might show up at anytime."

Laira turns over hers shoulder, angrily, "Nebulas, we don't have time."

Nebulas rolls his eyes, "Fine."

Nebulas unties the rope binding hers wrists, allowing Laira to pulls hers hands apart and rubs hers Morpherless wrist.

"Its bad enough that I have to come here unharmed…" Laira starts.

"Nobody will buy you as a prisoner if you carry around a weapon," Nebulas reminds her.

Laira turns to face Nebulas, "My point is we don't have time for you to mess around."

"Remember, Martian," Nebulas starts. "I'm only doing this, so when the time comes, I can prove my worth to the Emperor."

"You mean Daddy Dearest?" Laira asks.

"Like you said, we don't have time to mess around," Nebulas says.

"Right," Laira turns and looking back at the three directions. "So, you know which way?"

"Yeah..." Nebulas starts to go down the straight path, with Laira following him...

* * *

Nebulas leads Laira down a long hallway.

"All the Empire's Data Outposts have the same basic layout," Nebulas explains.

"Good to know," Laira says.

The pair reaches a steel door, but Nebulas is unable to open it, as Laira looks behind them.

"What's wrong?" Laira asks.

"The door, it's locked," Nebulas explains.

Laira looks back at Nebulas, "Can't you unlock it?"

"I could guess the key code," Nebulas looks all over the door. "But there's no keypad."

"Are you sure this is the only way to get there?" Laira asks.

Nebulas angrily turns at Laira, "Of course I am."

"Okay, okay, we just need to think this out..." Laira turns around, before notice something that shocks her. "Oh boy."

Laira turns invisible, as Nebulas turns to her, "What?"

"Nebulas?"

Nebulas then notices Cycvile, a monster with a large silver and blue saucer on his head, with a single eye on his small face, approaching him.

"Cycvile... you finally arrived," Nebulas says.

"Yeah, why didn't you wait for me at the transporters?" Cycvile asks.

"I... I grew impatient, I don't have the time to wait for you to get into second gear."

"Right, of course! You must be itching to get back to business, huh?!" Cycvile then looks around Nebulas. "Wait, where's your prisoner. I was told you had captured one of the Rangers."

"Yes, I had already took her to the prisoner cells," Nebulas claims.

"Already?" Cycvile looks behind him before looking back at Nebulas. "Did you just arrived a few minutes ago?"

"Yes... Like I said, I'm impatient," Nebulas reminds him. "I don't have any time to let anything or anyone get in my way."

Cycvile nods his head very fast.

"Speaking of which..." Nebulas turns to face the locked door. "Why this door won't opened. It doesn't have a keypad to unlock it."

Cycvile points at the door excitedly, "Aw, yeah! As you know, this Data Outpost never had an incident."

Nebulas turns back to Cycvile, "If you said so."

"Well, part of the reason, beside my superior expertise at security, is that all locks are control by this..." Cycvile holds up a large remote controller-like device. "My master controller. With this, I can lock and unlock any doors in the Data Outpost from any location inside."

Cycvile places the master controller back on his waist, unaware of an invisible Laira watching him.

"Impressive," Nebulas says.

Cycvile crosses his arms, "I know, right."

The invisible Laira reaches for the master controller, when Cycvile turns around, putting the controller out of hers reach, and spreads out his arms.

"And that is only the beginning of the improvements I made here," Cycvile starts. "I can tell you all about it."

"Sound thrilling," Nebulas says under his breath.

Cycvile turns back to face Nebulas, with the invisible Laira reaching for the master controller again, "Unfortunately, the higher-ups don't like all of my ideas." Cycvile presses a hand to his chin like he's thinking. "I still think my stairs idea is better then the transporters."

Laira manages to remove the master controller from Cycvile's waist, and then quickly hides behind Nebulas.

"Riiight," Nebulas says. "Anyway, you should return to your regular duties."

Cycvile salutes and then turns away, before stopping and turns back, "Wait, what about you?"

"I need to report to the Emperor," Nebulas claims.

"I could help..." Cycvile starts.

"I don't need a babysitter, or do you think I do?" Nebulas interrupts.

Cycvile waves his hands back and forth, "Oh no, of course not, sir, oh no." Cycvile starts to back up. "I'll leave you to it, sir. Tell the Emperor I said 'hi', wait, no, don't, hum, goodbye."

Cycvile quickly turns around and walks away.

Nebulas sighs, then turns around to see an appearing Laira, holding up the master controller and smiles.

Nebulas grins, "What do you want, a medal?"

Laira pouts, then aims the master controller over hers shoulder and presses a button, causing the door to pop open.

Laira turns to face the door, "Let's go."

The pair goes through the door, closing it behind them.

* * *

Nebulas and Laira are hurrying up a spiral stairway, which leads to a door that reads "Central Data Node". Upon reaching the door, Laira holds up the master controller, presses a button, causing the door to pop open, allowing the pair to enter.

Nebulas and Laira walk up a flight of stairs to find a large room with large servers line the walls and a large pillar in the center of the room, with a screen on one side of the pillar, and a keyboard before it.

Upon entering, Laira looks at the large pillar, "This is it?"

"The central data node," Nebulas responds.

"Perfect," Laira pulls out a black universal flash drive and plugs it into the side of the keyboard, before typing.

Nebulas stands next to Laira, "How long will this takes?"

"It hard to tell, the universal flash drive should be able to hold all the data, but it still takes some time to download," Laira answers.

Nebulas rolls his eyes and backs up to the stairs, "Perfect."

Nebulas looks over the railing and down at the stairs.

Laira looks over hers shoulder, "I'm keep on seeing 'Computron Systems' here."

Nebulas turns his head back at her, "Computron?"

"Yeah, I believe Skullnaz mention that before," Laira responds. "What is it?"

"I-I don't know," Nebulas admits.

Laira returns hers attention to the node, "That's surprising, from what I can tell, it seems important."

Nebulas looks back down, and responds under his breath, "Yeah, surprising."

Laira continues to watch the screen, as a rows of data speed pass, "The data here is years old." She then smiles. "They could be here."

Nebulas looks back up at her, "Who?"

"My parents."

Nebulas turns completely away from the railing, "Your parents?"

Laira turns away from the node, "Yeah, my parents created the Morphers and was planning on searching for worthy Rangers, but they were captured by the Empire." Laira turns back to the node. "And now I might finally be able to find and rescue them."

Nebulas starts to turn back to the railing, and says under his breath, "Your parents, huh?"

Then Nebulas sees a Majoroid walking up the stairs, before starting to back away from the railing.

The node's screen beeps slightly, before Laira pulls out the universal flash drive.

"Ah! Got it," Laira looks at the universal flash drive, before hers smile fades away. "Listen, I'm sorry what I said about your father..."

The Majoroid steps up from the stairs, and see Laira, "Hey! What's going on here?!"

Laira spins around to see the Majoroid, when suddenly Nebulas, from behind her, wraps his arm around hers shoulders, pinning her.

"Perfect timing, I just caught this Power Ranger downloading data from the node," Nebulas says.

* * *

A Greyid is knocked into a darkened room with a large computer setup on one side of the room, with Cycvile enters after the Greyid.

"What you mean the prisoner cells are empty?" Cycvile picks the Greyid up by its arm. "Nebulas just delivered one himself!"

Then one of the screens of the large computer comes to life with a bright display, "Cycvile, come in."

Cycvile pushes the Greyid to the side before he approaches the computer, "Computron? Did you just make your weekly security systems check?"

"I did," Computron starts. "And while I am planning on increasing the regularly of my systems checks, that is not why I'm contacting you. I've detected an unauthorized download at your Data Outpost."

Cycvile crosses his arms, "What? But how?"

"Had anything unusual happened recently?"

"Just Nebulas showing up," Cycvile mentions.

"The former commander of Emirate? I was informed the Star Force captured him," Computron says.

"Yeah, but he escaped and captured one of them," Cycvile says. "Although when I talked to him earlier, he says that he put her in the prisoner cells, but a Greyid claimed there is no one there."

"I see... from this information, I came to a single conclusion: Nebulas had turned traitorous and is aiding the Power Rangers in stealing our data," Computron explains.

Cycvile uncrosses his arms, "That nonsense."

"Are you questioning my intelligence?!" Computron's clearly angry.

Cycvile waves his hands, "No, sir, of course not."

"Then sound the alarm," Computron orders.

Cycvile nods his head, "Right." Cycvile reaches for his master controller, but ends up spinning around, unable to find it on his person. "My master controller is gone!" Cycvile stands before the screen, clearly upset. "Now what I'll do?!"

"Cycvile, are you not in the command room?" Computron asks.

Cycvile rubs the side of his head, "Oh, right." Cycvile looks down at the keyboard and presses a large button.

* * *

The Majoroid is watching Nebulas holding Laira by the arms.

"Is that the same Ranger I heard you already bought here?" the Majoroid asks.

"Yeah, the Greyids in charge of watching must've allowed her to escaped," Nebulas claims.

"Of course, that what happens when you have a Greyid do a Majoroid's job," the Majoroid says.

"My thought exactly," Nebulas agrees. "Now, grab her arms and let take her back. You can even take the credit for hers recaptured."

"Right," The Majoroid starts to approach the pair, when an alarm starts to ring and the sound of a loudspeaker coming on is heard.

"Attention Data Outpost," Cycvile's voice rangs from the loudspeaker. "Nebulas is a suspected traitor. If you see Nebulas, apprehend him immediately."

The loudspeaker turns off, as the Majoroid and Nebulas are just staring at each for a moment.

Nebulas then shrugs his shoulders, "Oh well."

Nebulas then pulls Laira to the side, releasing her, and kicks the Majoroid, pushing him back to the railing. Nebulas then roundhouse kicks the Majoroid, knocking him over the railing and has it hit the stairs hard.

Nebulas turns to look at Laira, who rubs hers shoulder.

"You know, you could've warned me about what you were planning," Laira says.

Nebulas grins, "I could've, but what would be all the fun?"

Laira smiles, before she pulls out a tiny object on hers palm, which glows and grows, as Laira turns hers wrist with hers Gauntlet Morpher appears on hers wrist.

"Let's go," she says.

Nebulas nods before the two runs down the stairs, jumping over the knocked out Majoroid, and through the door.

* * *

The unmorphed Rangers are seating in the Star Cruiser, and waiting, when they heard alarms, causing Hikaru to shoot up in his seat.

"That alarms!" Al realizes.

"It's definitely not the dinner bell," Alexis jokes.

"It's coming from the Data Outpost," Goldex realizes.

Hikaru seats back down, facing his leader, "What we do?"

After a short pause, Neil answers, "We fly to the Data Outpost, uncloaked."

Goldex turns in his seat, "Uncloaked?"

"Yeah, hopefully, we can create a distraction to allow Laira and Nebulas to escape," Neil says.

Goldex turns back in his seat, as Al presses couple buttons.

"Yes boss," Al responds.

* * *

The Star Cruiser appears visible before flying off.

* * *

On the spiral stairway, Laira grabs a Greyid by the arm before she arm swipe and then flips it.

Further down the spiral stairway, Nebulas, holding onto the railing, kicks a Greyid, before elbowing it onto its back.

Then Laira and Nebulas continues to run down the spiral stairway.

* * *

Cycvile starts to leave the command room, "Now to go traitor hunting."

"Wait, Cycvile," Computron says from the computer screen. "I'm detecting an incoming spacecraft." An image of the Star Cruiser flying through the sky appears on another screen. "I believe the Rangers call it the Star Cruiser."

Cycvile clenches a fist, "No one gonna upset my Data Outpost. I'll deal with them myself."

Cycvile then leaves.

"Based on data relating to the Star Force's recent victories, the odds for Cycvile's success is... 37.6 percent..." Computron says. "Beginning remote data transfer from Outpost to temporary site."

* * *

The Star Cruiser lands in the desert, as the five unmorphed Rangers exit, and the Star Cruiser disappears from sight. That when they notices Cycvile approaching.

"So I guess you're the monster in charge," Neil says.

"Yeah, and you must be the ones who turned Nebulas into a traitor," Cycvile responds.

"Yep, was definitely an alarm," Alexis jokes.

Cycvile clenches both fists, "I won't let you ruin my perfect security record!"

"Sorry to disappoint, but we're going to ruin more then your record," Hikaru says.

Neil holds up his Star Globe, "It's Morphin' Time!"

The five unmorphed Rangers place the Star Globes on their Gauntlet Morphers, before flipping down the trigger grips and aim.

"Star Force, Descent!"

They morph into Red, Yellow, Silver, Blue, and Gold Star Rangers.

The five Star Rangers take fighting stances together, "Power Rangers Star Force!"

The five Star Rangers then charge ahead, with Yellow Star Ranger tries a roundhouse kick, which Cycvile dodges under, before he blocks punches from Gold and Silver Star Rangers.

Cycvile forces the two fists down, when Red and Blue Star Rangers jump over their friends and kick Cycvile, forcing him back.

Then Yellow Star Ranger runs pass him, striking him with hers Star Defender weapon as she pass, "Star Striker!"

Cycvile then looks up to see Red and Blue Star Ranger are charging with their Star Defender weapons.

"Star Saber!"

"Star Claw!"

Blue Star Ranger then jumps up and strikes down with his Star Claw, as Red Star Ranger runs pass Cycvile, striking with his Star Saber.

Gold and Silver Star Ranger roll over to the side, readying their weapons.

"Star Crossbow!"

"Star Scythe!"

Gold Star Ranger fires his Star Crossbow, as Silver Star Ranger sends an energy slash from his Star Scythe, with both attacks hitting Cycvile, knocking him off his feet.

Cycvile angrily gets back up, and pulls out a whip, "That is it!"

Cycvile starts whipping around, forcing Red and Yellow Star Rangers to dodge, with Blue Star Ranger jumps over it and allows the end of the whip to wrap around his Star Claw. He then stabs his Star Claw into the ground.

"Wrong, this is it!" Blue Star Ranger then jumps off the whip, bouncing over Cycvile, who looks over his shoulder at the Ranger.

"What are you doing?!" Cycvile yells.

"Guess!" Blue Star Ranger strikes at Cycvile's arm, before he spin kicks his back, sending the monster flying into a roll onto the ground. The Rangers regroup together, as Cycvile returns to his feet.

"I have enough of this humiliation!" Cycvile holds up an Enlarge Badge, before he presses the top of it. "Saucer-Mech, activate!"

A Saucer-Mech ship transforms into its robot form.

The Saucer-Mech then blasts at the Star Rangers, knocking them off their feet.

"How you like it when someone ruin your day!" Cycvile yells.

Red Star Ranger returns to his feet and holds up his Gauntlet Morpher, "Dracon, we can use some big help here."

"I'm on my way," Dracon says, from the Gauntlet Morpher.

Red Star Ranger looks over to Gold and Silver Star Rangers, who had returned to their feet, "You guys go help Dracon."

"Right!" Gold Star Ranger yells.

"You can count on us," Silver Star Ranger adds.

Gold and Silver Star Rangers run off, as the remaining three Star Rangers stand side by side.

Gold and Silver Star Rangers push the Star Globes on their Gauntlet Morphers to the side, as Purple Star Ranger opens and closes his Dragon Staff's mouth, "Zords combine!"

* * *

Silver Snake StarZord connects to the right arm port and Gold Balance StarZord connects to the left arm port.

* * *

The Dragon Star Megazord stands ready, "Dragon Star Megazord, ready!"

"Let's end this quickly, my friends," Purple Star Ranger suggests.

"Right!" Gold and Silver Star Ranger yell.

Dragon Star Megazord charges the Saucer-Mech, as Red and Yellow Star Rangers fire their Gauntlet Morphers at Cycvile, before Blue Star Ranger charges him.

Dragon Star Megazord blocks a staff strike with its Balance Arm, before the Gold and Silver Star Rangers push their controls, causing the Snake Arm to swipe away the staff and the Balance Arm to hit Saucer-Mech.

Purple Star Ranger pushes his control, making the Dragon Star Megazord jumps in the air and spin kicks the Saucer-Mech. Dragon Star Megazord lands as the Saucer-Mech falls down.

"Alright!" Gold Star Ranger yells.

"Yeah!" Silver Star Ranger yells.

"Wait, look!" Purple Star Ranger notices.

The Saucer-Mech walks behind the Data Outpost.

"It's hiding behind it; we can't attack while Laira and Nebulas are inside!" Gold Star Ranger realizes.

"There got to be something we can do," Silver Star Ranger says.

* * *

The Majoroid guard falls down, with Nebulas, seemly out of breath, and Laira standing over it, next to the transporter.

Laira looks up and holds out hers Gauntlet Morpher, "Guys, its okay, we're out. He's all yours."

Nebulas then looks up, noticing the giant battle.

* * *

Purple, Gold, and Silver Star Ranger salutes, "Yes, ma'am!"

Elsewhere, Blue Star Ranger jumps up with Red and Yellow Star Rangers catch him by the foot and push him up, sending him into a back flip at Cycvile, as he kicks right on top of Cycvile's head.

Blue Star Ranger then does a double back kick, using his momentum to rolls back to his friends, with Red and Yellow Star Rangers blast Cycvile with their Gauntlet Morphers, knocking him off his feet.

"Now for the finishing touch," Blue Star Ranger says.

Blue Star Ranger pushes the Star Globe on his morpher to the side, and flips down the trigger grip, before the three Star Rangers aim their Gauntlet Morphers as energy gather, "United Universe Blast!"

Purple Star Ranger opens and closes the mouth on his Dragon Staff, before he, Gold, and Silver Star Rangers aim their Gauntlet Morphers or Dragon Staff Laser Rifle, "Silver Stream Finisher!"

Energy starts to gather on the Dragon Star Megazord's Snake Arm.

"No! I have a perfect record! Of no incident!" Cycvile spreads out his arms and starts to charge the three Star Rangers. "I won't let you ruin it!"

The three Star Rangers fire their Morphers.

At the same time, Purple, Silver and Gold Star Rangers fire their Morphers or Laser Rifle, causing a silver beam to be shot out of the Snake Arm, blowing apart the Data Outpost and blasts the Saucer-Mech, as the other three Star Rangers' attack also blasts Cycvile.

"I guess my record is busted!" Cycvile is consumed in an explosion, then so is the Saucer-Mech.

The Dragon Star Megazord, and the three Star Rangers all turn around, with the three Rangers give thumbs up!

"Alright!" Red Star Ranger yells.

The Star Rangers lower their thumbs up.

"We did it!" Blue Star Ranger adds.

"It also sound like Laira got the data," Yellow Star Ranger adds.

Red Star Ranger bumps a fist into the air, "And the universe is under Ranger protection!"

* * *

A Greyid flips onto the floor, before disappearing out of bright light, with Black and Orange Star Rangers standing next to it in the gym.

_"Training run completed."_

Black and Orange Star Rangers remove the Star Globe from their Morphers, demorphing them, when they suddenly hears the sound of applause. Davis and Kenneth turn to see Hikari is standing at the room's entrance, clapping before stopping.

"Hikari?" Kenneth's surprised. "We were just..."

"Training, obvious," Hikari approaches hers friends. "Are you guys sure you even should be out of bed?"

"We had healed, and, you can check the results, but from that training session, I think we are ready to go back out in the field," Davis says.

"Well, from what I saw, I have to agree," Hikari says, as Kenneth looks down at the Star Globe. "But as for Terrovor, don't worry about him." Kenneth looks back up at Hikari. "He will be defeated, like everyone else before him."

Kenneth smiles and nods.

Hikari starts to turn around and leaves, "But you guys should rest, don't want to push yourselves too much. And tomorrow, I'll handle your training, Kenneth."

Kenneth and Davis start to follow after Hikari, with Davis places a hand on Kenneth's shoulder for a moment.

* * *

Laira approaches Nebulas' cell, where Nebulas is leaning back on his bed.

"Well, my few moments of fresh air was nice while it lasts," Nebulas says.

Laira smiles, "I want to thanks you for your help."

"Whatever."

"Also, we already started decrypting the data," Laira starts. "In fact, we already learned a lot, like my parents were taken to the prison planet, Taxmux IV."

"Taxmux IV?" Nebulas asks.

"Yeah, and once we decrypt more, we'll learn its location," Laira explains.

Laira starts to leave, when Nebulas stands up and approaches his bars.

"Hum, wait..." Nebulas says, causing Laira turns back to the cell. "You should know, Laira, that near Taxmux IV, the Empire was running an experiment to open up wormholes, and Taxmux IV was swallowed up before the wormhole collapsed." Nebulas looks down for a second, before he looks back up at her. "The Empire had no idea where the wormhole took the planet."

Laira smiles, "Thanks you."

Nebulas is clearly surprised, "Why are you thanking me?"

"For telling me the truth."

"What?" Nebulas asks.

"We already decrypted enough of the data, to know what happened to Taxmux IV," Laira explains.

"I still don't understand why you are so cheerily," Nebulas says. "You just learn you might never see your parents."

"Because you're wrong," Laira says, with Nebulas raises an eyebrow at Laira's comment. "I know that I will find my parents someday."

"How you can be so sure?" Nebulas asks.

Laira presses a hand on hers chest, "I can feel it. In my heart."

Laira starts to leave.

"Laira..." Nebulas starts, with Laira stops and looks over hers shoulder. "For what it worth, I hope you're right."

Laira smiles before she leaves, as Nebulas seats back down on his bed and lends back.


	20. Cause & Effect of Evil

_"A powerful Empire is targeting the universe for complete conquest, with no one able to stop them. Until eleven brave warriors are chosen by the stars themselves to save the entire universe. They are the Power Rangers Star Force!"_

* * *

In an unknown chamber on the Emirate, General Terrovor is kneeing in front of a hologram of Emperor Novalis.

"The Rangers had destroyed a Data Outpost, and worse yet, they stole data from it," Novalis says. "I am growing impatient with your lack of progress in destroying them."

"Rest your worries, my Emperor," Terrovor says. "I will not fail you, unlike that traitor, Nebulas."

"I still find it hard to believe that Nebulas would've the courage to betray me. But Computron never failed me before, unlike you."

Terrovor raises a hand in front of himself and clenches the fist, "I promise you victory, Emperor. I have already summoned the ship I've personally commissioned."

"Ah, your little pet project. I only allowed it because of your past performances, but it costed a lot of resources and energy."

Terrovor bows his head, "It will be worth it."

"It better be, Terrovor," Novalis says. "I grew tiresome of giving second chances."

Terrovor raises his head, "I promise you, my Emperor. Once my ship is fully powered, the Power Rangers and whatever world they choose to defend, will be reduced to space dust."

* * *

"Cause & Effect of Evil"

* * *

The Star Cruiser had landed in the middle of a large city on the planet Regutican, with Neil, Laira, Alexis, Goldex, Al, Kenneth, Hikari, and Nebulas are unloading large grey boxes from the ship.

Nebulas lifts a box with both arms, "Is this the last shipment of supplies?"

Alexis steps out of the Star Cruiser with hers own box, "What's wrong, six trips too much for you?"

Nebulas watches as Alexis walks pass him, "If you can handle this, I can."

Nebulas follows after her.

Davis comes to the edge of the Star Cruiser and hands Laira a box, "I'm still not sure it's a good idea to bring Nebulas along."

Laira, with box in hand, looks over to Nebulas who almost lose his balance before straighten himself up. She looks back at Davis, who is exiting the ship with his own box.

"I saw a different side to him at the Data Outpost last week," Laira turns around, leading Davis away from the Star Cruiser. "He might just surprise you."

"Somehow I find that doubtful," Davis says.

Al, carrying a box, walks up to Goldex, who is also holding a box, but is staring up at the sky.

"Everything okay, Goldex?" Al asks. "Do your joints need some oil?"

"No, they're fine," Goldex answers. "I'm just concern about this system's sun."

"You means the energy readings we detected on the Star Voyager when we arrived?" Al asks.

Goldex looks over to Al, "Yeah, they were unusual. I just wondering what it could means."

Al looks up at the sky, "Well, according to Dracon, that sun is thousands of years older then the one Earth orbited. It supposedly to have already burnt out. Maybe that energy signal have something to do with why it still alive."

Al walks away, with Goldex looks back up and cocks his head.

"Yeah, maybe," Goldex responds.

Yasmin, a tall woman with pink skin and a black diamond-shaped mark on hers forehead, turns around to see the approaching group. She turns back to a large group of people, each with different alien appearances, and claps hers hands, "Alright everyone, the Rangers had more supplies for us. Let's go."

The group starts to walk over to meet with the unmorphed Rangers.

Goldex seats down a box and opening it, revealing blankets and sheets. Goldex stands up and spreads his arms, "Come one and all. We got blankets, clothes, all sizes including 5D-, and perishables that are guaranteed to not perish."

Laira opens up a box containing cans of food, while looking up and smiling, with Hikari standing behind her, "He can sell a single seat starship to a Triforian."

"What?" Hikari asks.

Nebulas looks around, as Neil walks up to him, "They all different races. I never see anything like this beyond Onyx."

"Everyone on this planet are refugees," Neil explains.

"Refugees?" Nebulas asks.

"Yeah, they escaped from worlds that the Empire had attacked and destroyed," Neil says.

Nebulas then notices two young boys, who resemble humans except for small horns on their heads, next to a box, with the younger brother pulling out a blanket and holds it next to his face.

"Check out this blanket, its so soft," the younger brother says.

The older brother smiles.

"They seems very happy just for blankets," Nebulas notices.

"They probably hadn't slept in a comfy bed for a long time," Neil then looks over to Yasmin, who is helping Laira passing out cans. "If it wasn't for Yasmin, who found this abandoned world and opens it up to anyone who needs a home, they probably still won't have a good sleep."

Nebulas looks down, "I never realized it so bad."

Neil looks back over to Nebulas, "What did you think happened to all the people after you conquered their planets?"

Nebulas looks back over to Neil for a second before looking back down.

Davis and Al help put down a long table, which has couple plates and a large pot on it, as Alexis walks up to it, with bunch of the refugees stand on the other side.

"What we already brought are great and all, but I got a real trick for everyone," Alexis places a Star Globe on hers Gauntlet Morpher.

_"Fish Star."_

Alexis flips down the trigger grip and aims hers Gauntlet Morpher at the sky before firing it. A blast shoots at the sky, before its glows, grows into a large fish, and starts to fall down. Alexis holds up hers Star Striker, then quickly strikes several times at the falling fish, before the cut up pieces fall into the pot, full of hot water.

A round of appaluse leads to Alexis taking bows, "Thanks you, thanks you. You're too kind, thanks you."

Nebulas crosses his arms when he notices the two brothers are running over, when the younger brother trips and falls down.

Nebulas jogs over and helps the young boy up, "Here you go, be more careful."

"Thanks you, mister," the younger brother says.

"You welcome," Nebulas watches as the child runs up to his older brother, grabbing his hand, before the two runs off.

Nebulas stands up and watches the gathering at the table, as Laira walks over to him.

"Are you okay?" Laira asks.

"Hum, yeah, I'm fine," Nebulas says.

Laira raises an eyebrow, when she realizes something, "You had never seen what happens after the Empire conquered a world."

"Is this normal, for everyone?" Nebulas asks.

Laira looks over to the scene, with a sad expression, "No, not everyone are lucky enough to escape."

Nebulas looks down, and whisper, "Had I really turned such a blind eye?"

"Pardon?" Laira asks.

Neil, Alexis, and Davis are handing out plates with cooked fish to the gathering, when suddenly explosions go off next to the group.

Everyone looks to the side to see a group of Greyids with Stoneface, whose body appeared to be made from different stone statues, with two large stone fists for hands, stone heads for shoulders, and a large stone head.

"What's this? You're having a party and didn't think to invite Stoneface?"

Yasmin is clearly nervous, with Hikari standing next to her, "The Empire's here."

"Don't worry, we'll keep you safe," Hikari tells her.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep," Stoneface says.

The unmorphed Rangers group together in front of the gathering.

"Hikari, Davis, Kenneth, get everyone to safety," Neil instructs.

"There's mountains next to the forest, we can hide there," Yasmin says.

"Let's go," Hikari says.

Hikari and Davis starting to lead the civilians away, with Kenneth bringing up the rear, as the remaining five stand before Stoneface and Greyids.

Neil holds up a Star Globe, "It's Morphin' Time!"

Neil, Alexis, Laira, Goldex, and Al place Star Globes on their Gauntlet Morphers, before flip down the trigger grip and aim, "Star Force, Descent!"

The morph into Red, Yellow, Green, Gold, and Silver Star Rangers.

The Rangers each take fighting stances, as Stoneface points one fist forward.

"Turn those Rangers into rubble!" Stoneface orders.

The Greyids charge.

Green Star Rangers flips over a Greyid's weapon strike, spin kicks the Greyid, follows by back elbows another Greyid and trips a third Greyid.

Yellow Star Ranger spins over to the table, grabs the pot by its handles, "Here, hold this."

She tosses the pot at an approaching Greyid, who grabs it by the side, with the heat forces it to let go and allowing the pot to drops on its foot, causing the Greyid to grabs its foot in pain.

Yellow Star Ranger rolls over the table, before roundhouse kicks another Greyid, she then grabs another Greyid's attacking arm and flips it over the table, causing it to land on the first Greyid.

Silver and Gold Star Rangers are back to back, with Silver Star Ranger grabs one Greyid's attacking arm, as Gold Star Rangers grabs another's kick, before the two Rangers spin around and slam the Greyids into each other.

Red Star Ranger jump kicks Stoneface, who seems unfazed.

"You have to do better than that," Stoneface says.

"Thanks for the advice," Red Star Ranger ducks under Stoneface's arm swing and kicks him in the back. He then spins around and pulls out the Star Saber. "Star Saber!"

Using his Star Defender weapon, Red Star Ranger blocks Stoneface's punch, pushes him back and spins around, striking him three times. Red Star Ranger then kicks Stoneface back.

"Is that good enough?" Red Star Ranger asks.

During the battle, Nebulas had stepped back, watching the fighting, when he notices the two boys had felt behind and are surrounded by Greyids. Nebulas looks away for a moment, before he runs over to them.

Nebulas kicks away one of the Greyids, before he spin kicks another. He back elbows a Greyid, flips it onto its back and punches it in the chest. He then looks up to see two Greyids are aiming their weapons. The boys are cowering behind Nebulas.

"No!" Nebulas points out a hand, which shoots out a dark sphere, blasting the two Greyids off their feet. Nebulas is clearly surprised, as he looks at his hand.

Then Green Star Ranger runs over to the group, "Is everyone okay?"

The older brother nods, "Yes, miss."

Green Star Ranger knees down to the boys, "Good, now you two better catch up to Yasmin and the others."

"Yes ma'am," the older brother says.

The two boys run away, as Green Star Ranger stands up and looks over to Nebulas, "Nebulas?"

Nebulas looks up from his hand to the Ranger, "Laira... you should know, my restraining band seems to be malfunctioning."

"No, it not. I saw you were defending those boys..." Green Star Ranger holds up the trigger that once was used at the Arena. "So I deactivated your restraining band to give you a fighting aid."

"Why you trusted me like that?" Nebulas asks.

"Nebulas, you were protecting those boys," Green Star Ranger says. "Besides, you didn't have to tell me your band wasn't working."

* * *

Hikari and Davis are leading the civilians through the forest, with Kenneth bringing up the rear, when suddenly Kenneth is blasted off his feet. Kenneth looks up to see Terrovor slowly approaching him with his lance.

"Ah, Orange Ranger, I see you are still able to walk," Terrovor starts running. "Here, let me fix that!"

Kenneth rolls away from Terrovor's lance strike, before spins away from another strike.

"What's wrong, Orange Ranger?" Terrovor asks. "Afraid to fight me?"

"I-I'm not afraid of you," Kenneth claims.

"Then you should stop shivering," Terrovor says.

Terrovor charges and brings his lance down, but Kenneth manages to catch it, when Terrovor kicks him in the abdomen. Terrovor then roundhouse kicks Kenneth, knocking him off his feet.

Kenneth looks up to see Terrovor standing over him.

"You should be scared," Terrovor tells him. "You might live longer."

Terrovor raises his lance over his head, but before he could bring it down, he is blasted couple steps away from Kenneth. At that moment, Stoneface is knocked back to near Terrovor, which Terrovor notices.

"Of course," Terrovor says.

Red, Green, Yellow, Silver, and Gold Star Rangers run up to Kenneth, with Silver Star Ranger helps Kenneth to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Red Star Ranger asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kenneth says.

"Good, now catch up with the others," Red Star Ranger instructs.

"I-I can help," Kenneth states.

Red Star Ranger places a hand on Kenneth's shoulder, "And you will help, by making sure the civilians are safe."

Kenneth nods, "Right."

Kenneth then runs off, as the Star Rangers face off against Terrovor and Stoneface.

"Why you send him away, you're just delaying his end," Terrovor tells them.

"No, Terrovor. We will never let you win," Red Star Ranger says.

"Fool, I have already won, especially with my Dark Matter ship had arrived and poised to strike," Terrovor tells them.

"Dark Matter ship?" Nebulas comments.

The group looks over to the side to see Nebulas, who appeared terrified.

"Ah, the traitor speaks," Terrovor says.

"You know about this Dark Matter ship?" Green Star Ranger asks.

"I've heard about it been in development," Nebulas starts. "It supposedly powerful enough to destroy an entire planet."

Terrovor spreads out his arms, "Exactly, and it will have its test run right here."

* * *

A massive black ship, with two massive spikes sticking out at the front, orbits over the planet.

* * *

The Star Voyager is firing on the Dark Matter ship, but a blue shield, that only appears when it is been shot, around the ship is protecting it.

* * *

Hiroshi is seating at the front of the Star Voyager's bridge, with Hikaru behind him, when he lets go of the control stick.

"It no good," Hiroshi says.

Dracon, who was watching, turns and holds up his Dragon Staff, "Neil, the ship is protected by some kind of force field shield."

* * *

Red Star Ranger is holding up his Gauntlet Morpher, when he looks up at Terrovor.

"Of course the ship is shielded, especially since if its reactor is destroyed, the resulting explosion would've destroy the planet nonetheless," Terrovor tells him.

Green Star Ranger takes a step forward, pressing a hand against hers chest, "I don't understand why are you doing this. The Empire had always drain a planet's resources before they even thinking of destroy it."

"The only thing worthwhile about this planet is it natural energies. And that is the genius of my Dark Matter ship, it will absorbs the planet's energies at the same time as destroying it."

"That will never happen," Red Star Ranger says. "We will stop you and save the people and their planet."

"I bet to differ," Terrovor says.

Terrovor and Stoneface charge the Rangers, with Gold and Silver Star Rangers try to grapple with Stone face, as Green and Yellow Star Ranger roll to the sides and blast Stoneface with their Gauntlet Morphers.

Red Star Ranger's Star Saber blocks Terrovor's lance, before Terrovor kicks him and fires couple slash blasts from his lance, forcing the Ranger to roll to the side, but the blasts reach Nebulas who is couple feet back, blasting him off his feet.

Still on the ground, Nebulas looks up when he notices a damaged restraining band on the ground. He then looks down at his wrist, rubbing the spot where the band once was. He returns to his feet, before slowly backing up and then spins into a run.

Green Star Ranger, with hers Star Rapier, jumps at Stoneface, who avoids hers attack, before he knocks away Silver Star Ranger and his Star Scythe. Stoneface then turns and blocks a strike from Gold Star Ranger's Star Crossbow, before throwing him to the side.

Red Star Ranger jumps over Terrovor's lance, before Terrovor dodges couple saber strikes from Red Star Ranger. Terrovor then blocks another saber strike with his lance. Terrovor then twists around his lance, until he pins the Ranger's own Star Saber against him.

"You're are defending a dying world, what's the point?" Terrovor asks.

"The point is it never too late..." Red Star Ranger manages to push Terrovor off him. "To have hope!"

Red Star Ranger twists around his Star Saber and stabs at Terrovor, with each strikes blocked by his lance.

"We will save this world, its people, and defeat you!"

Red Star Ranger jumps and spins, striking at Terrovor, who manages to spin and blocks the attack.

"I respect such passion," Terrovor tells him. "But it's still pointless."

"What?" Red Star Ranger asks.

"This world will crumble..." Terrovor tells him.

Terrovor looks over at the other Rangers fighting Stoneface, as Silver Star Ranger misses a Star Scythe strike, and Stoneface punches away Yellow Star Ranger, before Gold Star Ranger blasts him with his Star Crossbow.

"And so will your friends," Terrovor's tail starts to rise over his shoulder. "But first." Terrovor's tail stretches over to Stoneface. "Scorpion Striker Tail: Power Boost!"

The tail stabs Stoneface's chest, causing his body to become cover in purple energy for a moment as his eyes glow red. Stoneface rises up and roars, as the other four Star Rangers stare in confusion.

"He attacked his own ally?" Green Star Ranger asks.

"Something seems wrong," Yellow Star Ranger says.

"I increased his power, now go and destroy the civilians," Terrovor orders.

"Yes, alright!" Stoneface turns around and starts hopping away, moving several feet at a time.

Silver Star Ranger turns to face Terrovor, "What have you done?!" He pats his chest. "Do you even have a heart."

Terrovor slowly cocks his head, "Consider it giving them the mercy of a quick demise."

Red Star Ranger looks over to his friends, "Guys, go and stop Stoneface."

Green Star Ranger nods hers head, "Right." She then leads hers friends away.

"Big mistake, together you and your friends might have a small chance at victory against me," Terrovor tells him.

"We'll see about that!" Red Star Ranger yells.

Red Star Ranger charges, striking with his Star Saber, which Terrovor dodges before blocking another strike with his lance. Red Star Ramger pushes Terrovor back, before Terrovor spins away, causing the Ranger to flip.

"Did you once say I'll pay for hurting your friends?" Terrovor asks.

Terrovor swings his lance at Red Star Ranger, who blocks with his Star Saber, before trying a leg sweep with the lance, which is dodged, before dodging couple saber strikes.

"I hadn't paid anything yet," Terrovor then blocks another saber strike with his lance.

"You won't get in my head!" Red Star Ranger yells.

"I think it's too late for that," Terrovor forces Red Star Ranger back, spins around and stabs several times with his lance, each dodged. "Not that its matter, you won't be able to do anything once the Dark Matter ship is readied."

Terrovor then jumps forward and gives one more powerful stab, "I have already won!"

The lance hits the side of the Star Saber, forcing Red Star Ranger back through the air.

Red Star Ranger lands hard, without his weapon, and slowly returns to his feet, "You're wrong, as long as we are able to fight, the battle isn't over yet."

Red Star Ranger places the Sun/Moon Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher

_"Sun/Moon Star! Solar Mode!"_

He pushes the Star Globe to the side. He then runs ahead, "Solar Moon, descent!"

From the Gauntlet Morpher is the image of a sun as it grows over Red Star Ranger's body before shrinking back down to his head, and turns into a sun's crown on his helmet.

Red Star Ranger then holds up his open hands next to his helmet, "Let's see you win from this!"

His entire helmet glows bright like a sun, forcing Terrovor to look to the side.

"What?!" Terrovor yells.

The glow then disappears as Red Star Ranger jumps forward, punching with a fist, surrounded by red energy.

"Solar Punch Barrage!" Red Star Ranger punches Terrovor, before punching him several more times. After one more punch, Terrovor jumps over a kick, which is also surround in red energy. But Red Star Ranger immediately jumps up, and delivers a double kick, with both legs surrounds in red energy, at Terrovor, who fails to block it, sending him flying back and lands hard on the ground.

"Like I said, we will always find a way to win," Red Star Ranger tells him.

"Not this time," Terrovor returns to his feet, before starting to disappear in dark energy. "This world is doom!"

With Terrovor gone, Red Star Ranger looks down.

* * *

Nebulas enters through a pair of automatic doors to see the Dark Matter ship's bridge is large with a long console that is nearly circular, except one area, that allows someone to walk into the center of the bridge. Greyids are seen in couple parts of the bridge, with a Majoroid in the center area looking at the console.

The Majoroid does a double take when he notices Nebulas approaching the center area, "Nebulas, is that you? I heard you turned traitor."

Nebulas grins, "I was only binding my time, until the perfect chance to escape those foolish Rangers."

"Oh, well perfect," The Majoroid turns back to the console. "The Dark Matter ship's main weapon is almost fully charged. You're just in time."

Nebulas' grin disappears, "I surely hope so."

* * *

At the edge of the forest, Pink Star Ranger jumps forward, firing hers Star Blaster, blasting down two Greyids. She lands in front of Yasmin and the two brothers, with hers arm stretch out in front of them.

Pink Star Ranger looks over hers shoulder, "Yasmin, get everyone into the caves until its safe."

Yasmin nods, "Right."

Yasmin turns around the brothers, following their instruction.

Black Star Ranger strikes down a Greyid with his Star Axe, as Orange Star Ranger uses his Star Spear to knock down a Greyid, with both Rangers end up back to back.

"Are you okay, Kenneth?" Black Star Ranger asks. "You fell behind there for a bit."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Orange Star Ranger says. "Let's just finish this." Orange Star Ranger runs forward, striking with his Star Spear.

Stoneface knocks Silver Star Ranger away, before dodging Green Star Ranger's Star Rapier, knocks away Yellow Star Ranger's Star Striker and blocks Gold Star Ranger's Star Crossbow. Green Star Ranger tries attacking again, but Stoneface punches her twice, sending her back.

Green Star Ranger returns to hers feet and holds up a Star Globe, "This remind me of an Earth game Alexis told me about."

She spins the Star Globe's shell, revealing the image of a crab, and places it on hers Gauntlet Morpher.

_"Crab Star."_

She pushes the Star Globe to the side, flips down the trigger grip and aims it at Stoneface. As Yellow and Silver Star Rangers roll out of the way, she fires, causing a pair of giant crab claws to emerge from the Gauntlet Morpher.

"I believed scissors beat rock!" Green Star Ranger yells.

The crab claws grab Stoneface, who manages to break free, knocks away the claws, and shattering them. The attack throws Green Star Ranger at Gold Star Ranger, who helps her stop.

"I think you got it wrong," Gold Star Ranger says.

Green Star Ranger grabs the side of hers head, before becoming disappointed, "I did?!"

Gold Star Ranger holds up a fist and make scissors with his other hand, before bringing them together, "Remember, rock beats scissors. As for what beats rock?!"

Both Star Rangers then motion their hands to the side, "Alexis?!"

Yellow Star Ranger holds up a Star Globe, "That would be paper!"

She places the Star Globe on hers Gauntlet Morpher.

_"Shield Star!"_

"Or in this case, a massive shield!" Yellow Star Ranger yells.

She fires hers Gauntlet Morpher, which shoots out a large shield with a star in the center of it, as it slams into Stoneface, who tries to punch repeatedly, before the shield seemly explodes into energy, sending Stoneface back.

Stoneface lands hard, as Silver Star Ranger, standing next to his friends, holding up five fingers, "Although, technically it wasn't paper."

Stoneface returns to his feet, "Paper might beats rock, but I'll beat the Rangers!"

Yellow Star Ranger looks to hers friends, "Let's show him how wrong he is."

"Right!" Green, Gold, and Silver Star Rangers say.

The four Star Rangers push their Star Globes to the side, before aiming their Gauntlet Morphers, as energy gather to them.

"United Universe Blast!" The Rangers fire their attack, which hit Stoneface, causing red energy to surge his body before he is consumed in an explosion.

An Enlarge Badge explodes, "Enlarge Badge, activates!"

Stoneface grows to giant, knocking back some trees in the process.

The Rangers look up at him.

"Like we don't have enough problems," Green Star Ranger says.

"Rangers," Red Star Ranger calls from the Gauntlet Morpher.

Red Star Ranger, seating in his Lion StarZord's cockpit, is holding up his Gauntlet Morpher, "Let's end this quickly."

He pushes his Star Globe to the side, "Zords combine!"

* * *

Swordfish StarZord connects to the right arm port, Chameleon StarZord connects to the left arm port, Silver Snake StarZord connects to the right leg port, and Gold Balance StarZord connects to the left leg port.

* * *

Star Force Megazord lands couple feet in front of Stoneface, "Star Force Megazord, ready!"

"Let's take him out, and the Saucer-Mech he ride in on!" Red Star Ranger orders.

"Right!" Green, Gold, Silver, and Yellow Star Rangers yell.

All five Star Rangers push their controls forward, with Star Force Megazord charges.

Stoneface knocks away the Swordfish Blade, before punches the Star Force Megazord in the chest, three times.

Star Force Megazord takes couple steps back.

"Flying Fist Strike!" Stoneface's right fist flies off its arm, and hits Star Force Megazord in the chest.

"That how he wants to do, then I know how to counter him!" Red Star Ranger yells.

Red Star Ranger places the Sun/Moon Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher.

_"Sun/Moon Star! Solar Mode!"_

He pushes the Star Globe to the side, "Solar Mode, descent!"

"Call upon the Sun! Solar Mode, Red Ranger!"

A bright light emerges from Red Star Ranger's cockpit, which causes Gold Star Ranger to look up.

"Alright!" Gold Star Ranger yells. "My solar batteries are all charged up! With me, Al?"

"You bet I am! Let's tear this guy up!" Silver Star Ranger yells.

"So, you guys ready?!" Red Star Ranger asks.

"Yes we are!" Gold Star Ranger agrees.

"Let's go!" Silver Star Ranger yells.

Red Star Ranger salutes, "Go and get him!"

Red Star Ranger presses the top of his Sun/Mode Star Globe.

Star Force Megazord jumps up and starts to deliver a double flying kick, hitting Stoneface repeatedly and forcing back several miles, until he finally falls down in front of a Saucer-Mech ship, with Star Force Megazord landing in front of him.

The sun crown disappears from Red Star Ranger's helmet, with his normal Star Globe on his Morpher, "Now for the finishing touch."

The five Star Rangers aim their Gauntlet Morphers, "Double Beam Finisher!"

Energy gathers in both the Swordfish Blade Arm and Chameleon Arm, before powerful streams are shoot out of the two StarZord's cockpits, blasting Stoneface.

"This, is, stone cold!" Stoneface screams.

The two beams shoot through Stoneface and blasts the Saucer-Mech ship, consuming both in a large explosion. Star Force Megazord turns around.

"The universe is under Ranger protection!" Red Star Ranger calls out.

* * *

Neil, Alexis, Laira, Goldex, Al, Hikari, Davis, and Kenneth enter the Star Voyager's bridge and immediately go down to the second level, where Hikaru, Hiroshi, and Dracon are waiting, with the Dark Matter ship on the large screen.

"How it look?" Neil asks.

"We think it almost done charging up," Hikaru answers.

Dracon looks around at the group, "Where's Nebulas?"

Laira holds up the damaged restricting band, "I found this on the ground. He must've returned to the Empire." Laira looks down, disappointed. "I guess I was wrong about him."

Neil looks to the side, before turns to face his friends, "All Rangers, move out. With all our Zords, we might be able to tow that ship out to empty space and hopefully destroy it harmless."

"That won't be necessary."

Neil turns to see Nebulas had appeared on the large screen, to all of the unmorphed Rangers' surprise.

"Nebulas...?" Neil starts.

Kenneth goes to the side of the bridge, when he notices something, "That Dark Matter ship..." Kenneth looks up. "It's moving away from the planet."

"What?" Hikaru asks.

"Nebulas, what are you doing?" Neil asks.

* * *

Nebulas stands at the front of the center area, "I have taken control over the Dark Matter ship's bridge."

Lying on the bridge floor are the unconscious Majoroid and Greyids.

* * *

"This doesn't compute," Goldex says.

"The only way to safely disposed of something like the Dark Matter ship, is to fly it into the sun," Nebulas explains.

"The sun?!" Dracon repeats.

"No, wait," Laira tells him. "Just, send the ship into the sun and teleport out before it's too late."

"I can't... the Empire might be able to remotely regain control of the ship," Nebulas says. "This is the only option."

"But..." Neil starts.

"I have no regrets," Nebulas interrupts. "In fact, I'm thankful, you had opened my eyes to the horrors of what the Empire had done. What I have done." Nebulas takes in a breath. "Farewell, Rangers."

The screen goes black.

"Nebulas!" Neil yells.

* * *

The Dark Matter ship is flying toward the sun.

* * *

Nebulas backs up away from the consoles, as small sparks fly off them.

_"Warning! Heat Shields are failing! Heat Shields are failing!"_

Nebulas falls back, as he becomes drench in sweat, "I know, this won't make up for any of my crimes. But at least, I can do some good, with my life." He then smiles. "Goodbye... my friends."

* * *

The Dark Matter ship flies into the sun, where it explodes with a red glow.

* * *

The unmorphed Rangers watch the explosion and red glow on the screen, clearly sadden about what just happened.

Davis looks down, "I guess I was wrong about him."

"We all were wrong," Neil turns to his friends. "Which is why we must keep on fighting against the Empire. To make sure his sacrifice wasn't in vain."

The others nod their heads, with Laira looks down at the damaged restraining band in hers hands.


	21. Second Chances

_"A powerful Empire is targeting the universe for complete conquest, with no one able to stop them. Until eleven brave warriors are chosen by the stars themselves to save the entire universe. They are the Power Rangers Star Force!"_

* * *

Terrovor enters the Emirate's bridge, before quickly shoves a Greyid, sending it flying against a wall.

Octomiss turns away from the console to face him, "Having a good day?"

"The Emperor, in his eternal wisdom, decides it would be a waste of resources to create a new Dark Matter ship, especially since we never proved it would be successful," Terrovor explains.

"We?" Octomiss ask.

"But the Emperor had graciously given us a fleet of Saucer-Mech ships and a Gear Destroyer," Terrovor says.

Octomiss watches closely as Terrovor presses couple buttons on the console, "Sound destructive."

"And now we can take the planet that Nebulas stupidly gave his life for, and made an example of it," Terrovor adds.

* * *

Neil, Hiroshi, Davis, Kenneth, and Laira are walking through a city street on Regutican with Yasmin.

"I can't thank you enough for your courage in protecting us," Yasmin tells them.

"We were just glad that we able to help, Yasmin," Neil says.

The group stops walking.

"I'm just sorry it cost you an ally," Yasmin adds.

Laira holds hers own arms, "Yeah, he was just turning his life around."

"At least the danger here had passed," Kenneth says.

"Neil, we have a problem," Dracon's voice says from the Gauntlet Morpher.

Neil holds up his Gauntlet Morpher, as Davis grins at Kenneth.

"You were saying," Davis says to Kenneth, who shrugs his shoulders.

"What is it, Dracon?" Neil asks.

* * *

Dracon stands on the Star Voyager's bridge with Hikaru and Al, with Goldex to the side of the lower level and Hikari seating at the front, with all looking at the screen.

"I have never seen anything like it," Dracon starts.

* * *

A large numbers of Saucer-Mech ships and a Gear Destroyer are flying through space.

"Its an entirely fleet of Saucer-Mech ships, baring down for Regutican," Dracon is heard continuing.

* * *

"Second Chances"

* * *

The Saucer-Mech ships and Gear Destroyer flying through space.

"A fleet of Saucer-Mech ships?" Neil is heard asking.

* * *

Neil, Hiroshi, Davis, Kenneth, Laira, and Yasmin are standing around Neil's Gauntlet Morpher.

"I never seen so much in one location, and there's a Gear Destroyer too," Dracon says from the Gauntlet Morpher.

"Neil, such a large number of ships," Laira starts. "They would tear the Star Voyager apart."

"Dracon, move the Star Voyager. Hide it behind the planet's moon or something," Neil instructs.

"Okay, but what about you?" Dracon asks from the Gauntlet Morpher.

"We'll figure something out, just keep the Star Voyager safe," Neil says.

"Copy that," Dracon responds from the Gauntlet Morpher. "Be safe, my friends."

Neil holds down his Gauntlet Morpher, "Let's go."

The others nod their heads, before running off.

* * *

On the Emirate's bridge, Octomiss presses a button on the console.

"It would seems the Ranger's ship is moving away, probably afraid of been blow to space dust," she turns to Terrovor. "Should we make their fears a reality?"

"The Star Voyager is of no significance," Terrovor says.

"So what are we doing?" Octomiss asks.

"I am linking up the Saucer-Mechs to the Gear Destroyer," Terrovor turns to leave. "If you want to do something, take a ground force and destroy any Rangers still on the planet."

As Terrovor leaves, Octomiss rubs hers hands together, "Ah, destroying heroes, my favorite pastime."

Octomiss turns to leave.

* * *

Neil's group comes to a stop and looks up.

"This is horrifying," Laira says.

They sees dozens Saucer-Mech ships had landed on the city.

"What all they doing here?" Hiroshi asks.

"I don't think we want to know," Davis says.

Neil looks to Yasmin, "Yasmin, where are the civilians?"

"They are still moving back into the city," Yasmin answers.

"You better get everyone back to the caves," Neil tells her, then he looks to his friends. "Laira, Hiroshi, you better go with her, in case of trouble."

"Right," Laira responds.

"Count on us," Hiroshi adds.

Laira, Hiroshi, and Yasmin run off, as Neil turns to the others.

"We better get a closer look at this situation," Neil says.

"Right," Davis and Kenneth say in unison.

Neil, Davis, and Kenneth start running in the opposite direction.

* * *

On the Star Voyager's bridge, Hikari releases hers hands from the controls, with Dracon and Hikaru behind her.

"Okay, we out of visual and scanner range of the Empire's ships," Hikari announces. "Although I don't like the idea of hiding."

"Me neither, but we have no choice," Hikaru says.

"Indeed, we must defend the Star Voyager and trust in our friends to save the planet," Dracon says.

Dracon turns away and approaches Goldex to the side of the lower level, with Al behind Goldex.

"This can't be good," Goldex says.

"What is it?" Al asks.

"Remember that energy signal I detected from the sun?" Goldex asks.

Dracon stands next to Al, as Al responds, "Yeah."

"Well, the signal seems to get larger and stronger," Goldex says. "But I can't see any reason why."

"Could the Dark Matter ship's explosion made the sun unstable?" Al asks.

"Hope not, the last thing we need now is a sun going supernova," Dracon comments.

"Definitely," Al agrees.

"Goldex, keep on monitoring the sun," Dracon instructs, before he turns to face Hikari and Hikaru at the front of the bridge. "Hikaru, you, Al, and I better monitor for any ships that could move close to us."

Hikaru turns away from his sister, "Right."

Dracon and Al walk away from Goldex, who presses a button and places a hand to his chin.

* * *

Neil, Davis and Kenneth run to the end of a roof, watching the many Saucer-Mech ships in the distance.

"I never imagined seeing so many at once," Davis says.

"What are they doing here?" Kenneth asks.

"Don't know, but it can't be good," Neil says, then holds ups his Star Globe. "Let's use our Zords to tear them down."

"Good plan."

The three turns to see Octomiss approaching them, "But completely futile."

"Octomiss, what you and Terrovor are up to now?" Neil asks.

"The same thing we had always wanted," Octomiss says.

"The planet's energies..." Kenneth adds.

"Don't tell me you have another Dark Matter ship," Davis says.

"Unfortunately no, but I do prefer the slow and steady route," Octomiss says.

"Slow and steady?" Kenneth asks.

Neil turns away to look back at the Saucer-Mech ships and the Gear Destroyer in the sky.

* * *

In a city plaza, Yasmin waves hers arms, as people are running pass her, "Please everyone, hurry, but be careful."

Hiroshi holds up his hands like a megaphone, looking around, "We need everyone to return to the mountains where it's safe."

The two brothers run up to Hiroshi.

"Excuse me, but are you the same age as me?" the younger brother asks.

"I'm actually older then I look," Hiroshi holds out a hand. "Now please hurry."

Hiroshi watches as the two brothers run off, before sighs and looks at his hand.

Laira runs up to Yasmin and Hiroshi, who is lowering his hand.

"I think that's everyone," Laira says.

Hiroshi looks to the side, "And just in time."

Laira and Yasmin turn to see a group of Greyids are approaching them.

"You better go too, Yasmin," Laira suggests.

"Right, and thanks you," Yasmin tells them.

Yasmin runs off, as Laira stands next to Hiroshi, both taking fighting stance. Then both unmorphed Rangers charge ahead.

A Greyid strikes at Laira with its weapon, but Laira grabs the Greyid's attacking arm, then pulls it slightly to blocks another Greyid's weapon strike. She then kicks the second Greyid in its side, flips the first Greyid onto its back and roundhouse kicks a third Greyid.

Hiroshi rolls under a Greyid's weapon strike, grabs another Greyid's weapon strike arm, kicks it in the back of its leg and flips the Greyid onto its back. Hiroshi then jump kicks the first Greyid, land into a roll and spin kicks another Greyid.

Suddenly the ground starts to shake, with Hiroshi bumps into Laira, as they try to stay steady.

"What's going on?!" Laira asks.

* * *

ext. regutican, City rooftop - day

The ground continues to shake for a few more moments, as Neil, Davis, and Kenneth tries to remain steady, before it stops.

"Ah, good, it's starting," Octomiss says.

"What's starting?" Davis asks.

Neil looks down, "'Slow and steady'…" He then spins around to look back at the Saucer-Mech ships. "The Saucer-Mechs!"

"So you finally figure it out," Octomiss says.

Davis and Kenneth turn to follow Neil's glance.

Green energy is shown flying from the dozens Saucer-Mech ships and up to the Gear Destroyer.

"All of the Saucer-Mech ships are absorbing this planet's energies and the energies are transmit to the Gear Destroyer," Octomiss starts to throw hers head back laughing, as the unmorphed Rangers slowly turn back to face her. "It's pretty funny, when you think about it. The Dark Matter ship would've brought this planet and its people a quick end, but now its will slowly perish."

"We won't let you do it!" Davis yells.

"You don't have a choice. All eleven of your Zords might be able to destroy every ships we are using, but as I can see there are only five here," Octomiss crosses hers arms. "Your friends could come here with their Zords, but doing so will expose your Star Voyager to the Gear Destroyer. Which it will destroys."

"No..." Neil starts.

"Face it Rangers, you can't win," Octomiss tells them. "And this planet, will pay the price!"

Green energy continues to fly up to the Gear Destroyer.

"No, we will find a way," Neil says. "We always do."

"Not this time," Octomiss snaps hers fingers, with two Majoroids appear on either sides of her. "You will lose."

* * *

Laira and Hiroshi watch as more Greyids appear.

"So now what?" Laira asks.

"We keep on fighting," Hiroshi says.

Laira and Hiroshi nod, as they hold up their Star Globes.

* * *

"Let's do this!" Neil yells.

"Right!" Davis and Kenneth agree.

All three hold up their Star Globes.

* * *

"It's Morphin' Time!" Neil and Hiroshi yell at the same time.

Both Neil and Hiroshi place their Star Globes on their Gauntlet Morphers.

_"Lion Star! Small Bear Star!"_

Both groups aim their Gauntlet Morphers forward, "Star Force, Descent!"

They morph into Red, Black, Orange, Green, and Polaris Star Rangers.

Both groups of Star Rangers take fighting stances.

* * *

Green and Polaris Star Rangers charge ahead.

Green Star Ranger holds out hers Star Defender weapon, before jumps forward, knocking down several Greyids as she passes them, "Star Rapier!" 

She then turns and blocks a Greyid's weapon, before knocking it away, strikes at the Greyid, spins and strikes away another Greyid. Green Star Ranger then stabs forward, knocking down another Greyid.

Polaris Star Ranger swings around his scarf, before one end grabs around a Greyid's arm. After a small tug of war, the Greyid pulls Polaris Star Ranger, who slides up to the Greyid, before turning the slide into a jump kick. He then swings around his released scarf, knocking couple Greyids off their feet, before throwing one end of his scarf forward, hitting a Greyid in the chest.

* * *

Red Star Ranger's Star Saber collides with Octomiss' mace, before they breaks, with Octomiss dodges under his Star Saber strike.

One Majoroid blocks Orange Star Ranger's Star Spear with its staff, but Orange Star Ranger uses the bottom of his Star Spear to knock up the Majoroid's staff, allowing him to kick the Majoroid.

The other Majoroid fires his staff at Black Star Ranger, who blocks it with his Star Axe as he charges the Majoroid, before striking down with his Star Axe. The two combatants spin around, with the Majoroid blocking the Star Axe.

Red Star Ranger flipped onto his back, before blocking Octomiss' mace with his Star Saber. He pushes her off him, rolls away and starts to return to his feet, with Octomiss hits him in the chest with his mace.

Red Star Ranger falls back, before Orange and Black Star Ranger run over to their friend, with Black Star Ranger helping him to his feet.

Octomiss places hers mace onto hers shoulder, as the two Majoroids stand to either sides of her, "So, ready to quit?"

"Never," Red Star Ranger respond.

"I was hoping you would say that," Octomiss tells him.

The two Majoroids aim their staffs, before firing them, blasting the three Ranges and sending Red, Black, and Orange Star Rangers into the air.

* * *

Yasmin and the last of the people are entering a cave, when the older brother approaches Yasmin.

"Miss Yasmin, I can't find my brother," the older brother tells her.

"I thought you too never separated?" Yasmin asks.

"Normally we don't, but in all the confusion in the forest, we got split up," the older brother explains. "I thought he just gonna walk with the group to the caves, but I can't find him anywhere."

"Could he went back to the city?" Yasmin whispers to herself.

"I need to go and find him," he says.

Yasmin stops the kid from walking pass her, "No, its too dangerous. I go and find him."

"Miss Yasmin, he's the only family I have left."

Yasmin places hers hands on his shoulders, "Don't worry, I'll bring him back."

Yasmin turns and leaves the caves, with the brother watching.

* * *

On a city street, Red, Black, and Orange Star Rangers land hard on the ground. The three Star Ranges start to return to their feet, when Green and Polaris Star Ranger turn a corner and see their friends, before running over to them.

"Neil, Kenneth, Davis!" Green Star Ranger yells.

"Are you guys okay?" Polaris Star Ranger asks.

"We fine," Black Star Ranger answers.

"But we have a problem," Orange Star Ranger adds.

"What problem?" Polaris Star Ranger asks.

"The Empire's ships are absorbing Regutican's energies," Red Star Ranger responds.

"I was afraid of something like that when the ground shakes," Green Star Ranger says.

"You should be afraid."

The Star Rangers turn to see Octomiss down the street, with the Majoroids and bunch of Greyids.

"Octomiss, please, don't do this," Green Star Ranger begs. "Think about all the people who will suffer because of this."

"Are you trying to appease to my better angels? What do I look like, Nebulas?" Octomiss asks, before he looks down to the side. "Now I feel double insulted." She then looks ahead. "Blast them!"

* * *

Closeby, the younger brother looks around, clearly lost, when he turns around to see Yasmin running up to him.

"Miss Yasmin!" the kid yells.

Yasmin knees down and hugs the younger brother, before they break, "What you doing here?"

"I fell behind, and I try to find the caves on my own, but I got turned around and lost, and... I'm sorry, Miss Yasmin."

Yasmin smiles, "Its okay. What matters is you're safe now."

The boy, still with tears in his eyes, smiles and nods.

"Now, let's get out of here..." Yasmin starts.

Suddenly a loud explosion grabs the pair's attention, before Yasmin grabs the boy's hand, and the two runs off.

They reach a corner of a building, and sees the five Star Rangers fall down, as their bodies glow their respective colors, before demorphing, as Octomiss and hers Majoroids and Greyids watch.

The boy holds tight onto Yasmin's hand, "Will the Rangers lose?"

"I-I don't know," Yasmin gives the only answer she could.

* * *

On the Star Voyager's bridge.

"What in the...?" Goldex says.

Dracon walks over to Goldex and Al, both to the side of the lower level, as Alexis stands behind Hikaru at the front of the bridge, with both turning to look at the pair.

"What is it now?" Dracon asks.

Goldex turns to face Dracon, "It's that energy signal."

"Is it still growing?" Alexis asks.

"No, it seems to be decreasing to its original strength," Goldex says.

* * *

A large red orb flies out of the sun.

* * *

A beep from the console draws Goldex's attention back to it, "Now that energy signal moving."

"Moving?" Al's surprised.

"Where to?" Dracon asks.

"It looks like..." Goldex starts. "Regutican!"

* * *

The red orb flies toward the planet, Regutican.

* * *

The five unmorphed Rangers return to their feet.

"Look on the bright side, you won't have to suffer the same fate as the rest of the people here," Octomiss tells them.

Suddenly the red orb flies down from the sky and lands in front of he unmorphed Rangers, when it clearly appeared as a giant Star Globe.

"What in the?" Davis asks.

"Its look like one of our Zord cockpits," Laira says.

After couple seconds, the large Star Globe disappears, leaving behind Nebulas, to everyone's surprise.

"Nebulas?" Laira asks.

"Impossible!" Octomiss yells. "You were destroyed! We all saw it!"

Nebulas grins, "I almost was. But I was saved..." Nebulas holds up a Star Globe. "By this."

* * *

_On the dark matter ship's bridge, Nebulas, covers in sweat, falls down._

_"I was certain I will be destroyed, when I saw this bright light."_

_A bright light emerges from the side of the bridge, forcing Nebulas to shield his eyes._

* * *

_The Dark Matter ship flies into the sun, exploding, as a red glow emerges._

_"And when the ship was destroyed..."_

_Within the sun, Nebulas floats inside a large Star Globe._

_"I found myself inside a large Star Globe. I couldn't moved, but I can feel my energy been restored."_

* * *

Everyone on the bridge is standing, except for Hikari, and watches on the large screen: Nebulas standing in front of the unmorphed Rangers.

"That would explains the energy signal," Goldex realizes. "It was the Star Globe, and it was increasing, because it must've been healing Nebulas."

"And that why the sun hadn't died, because the Star Globe restored it too," Al adds.

"But if the Star Globe saved him then..." Hikaru starts.

* * *

"It chose him," Laira realizes.

Octomiss clenches a fist, "I don't care what chose him, once a failure is always a failure!"

"We'll see about that," Nebulas looks at the Star Globe in his hand, and grins. "I've always wanted to say this." He then looks ahead. "It's Morphin' Time!"

Nebulas rises up his other hand, "Phoenix Shield!"

Appearing out of flaming energy, in Nebulas' hand is the Phoenix Shield, a large shield which resembles a pair of wings folded together, with a Star Globe-size hole in the center, and a handle, resembling a bird's head, sticking out of the top of the shield.

Nebulas spins the Star Globe's outer shell, revealing the image of a phoenix, and places it into the lowered Phoenix Shield.

_"Phoenix Star!"_

Nebulas grabs the handle, "Star Force, Descent!"

* * *

Nebulas presses the trigger on the handle, and pulls it out, removing the Phoenix Blade, which shoots out a red five-pointed star, which spins. Nebulas lowers his arms, as the star, with a trail of red energy, spins at Nebulas' chest, stops spinning, with the red energy forms his Ranger suit. Then the phoenix image overlaps atop Nebulas' head, as his Ranger helmet forms. Phoenix Star Ranger takes a fighting stance.

* * *

Everyone stares at the Phoenix Star Ranger, mostly of surprised.

"Call upon the Phoenix Star! Star Force, Phoenix Ranger!"

"Nebulas is a Power Ranger now?" Kenneth realizes.

"Not for long," Octomiss says. "Destroy him!"

The Greyids charge.

Phoenix Star Ranger runs ahead, using the Phoenix Blade to strike two Greyids as he pass. He then uses his Phoenix Shield to block a weapon strike, before spins and strikes down the Greyid, and then strikes another.

He uses his Phoenix Blade to block a Greyid's weapon, push it away with the Phoenix Shield and then strikes the Greyid with his Blade. He then kicks away another Greyid before turning and strikes down two more Greyids.

The Majoroids then aim their staffs and fires, as the remaining Greyids fall down and Phoenix Star Ranger raises his Phoenix Staff and the missiles explode.

As the explosion clears, Phoenix Star Ranger is aiming the bottom of his Phoenix Shield.

"Phoenix Shield Blast!" He fires a large blast from the bottom of his Phoenix Shield, blasting the two Majoroids.

"Incredible," Hiroshi says.

"But is it a good thing for him to have so much power?" Davis asks.

Phoenix Star Ranger looks ahead at the Gear Destroyer and flying Saucer-Mech ships, "Now to hand in my resignation."

Suddenly the Gear Destroyer fires at Phoenix Star Ranger.

"Nebulas!" Laira yells.

The smoke clears but no one is there, with Kenneth looks at the sky, "Look!"

Couple Saucer-Mech ships explode.

On a Saucer-Mech ship, where Phoenix Star Ranger is standing on the side, piercing its hull with his Phoenix Blade. He then jumps off, causing the ship to explode, as he seemly flies through several more ships, before landing on a Saucer-Mech ship. He stabs the ship with his Phoenix Blade, causing red electric to run, and jumps off, with the ship exploding.

He immediately pierces another Saucer-Mech ship, jumps off with the ship exploding, jumping to another ship, pierces it, jumps off, jumps to another ship, pierces, and jumps off, with each ships exploding in turn. Then in midair he delivers a powerful slash, cutting a Saucer-Mech ship in half, before it explodes.

He then turns, still in midair, and delivers a horizontal slash, causing the remaining Saucer-Mech ships to explode.

The unmorphed Rangers on the group are watching.

"He's destroying them all himself?!" Neil realizes.

Phoenix Star Ranger turns, still in midair, sheaths the Phoenix Blade back into the Phoenix Shield before holding it up.

"Phoenix Fire!" He pulls out the Phoenix Blade, with the Star Globe in it starting to spin, and sword's blade becomes erupt in fire. He then performs a powerful vertical slash. "Final Strike!"

He cuts the Gear Destroyer down the middle, causing it to starting to fall apart before exploding, as Pheonix Star Ranger lands on the ground. He turns and sheaths the Phoenix Blade.

"I tried to warn them about those weak spots," He holds out a finger. "Guess they should've listened."

At that moment all the Saucer-Mech ships planted on the planet, stops transmitting, as they're powering down.

* * *

Goldex looks away from his station, "According to our sensors, the planet's energies are stopped been siphon."

Dracon looks from Goldex to the front of the ship, "So, Nebulas really on our side, now."

* * *

Octomiss slowly approaches Phoenix Star Ranger with a long black sword, "Not bad, for a nothing. But now, I'll reduce you to nothing."

Octomiss points hers sword at Phoenix Star Ranger, but he just points a finger at her, "Not so fast, I'm not the same person as before." He then waves a hand. "So, let's go."

"We see about that!" Octomiss yells.

She charges and stabs and strikes forward couple times with hers sword, but Phoenix Star Ranger effortless dodges each attack. Octomiss spins away, waves hers sword and stabs again, but Pheonix Star Ranger catches the end with two fingers.

"What?!" Octomiss reacts.

Phoenix Star Ranger then spins around, and stabs the bottom of his Phoenix Shield into hers abdomen.

She looks up at hers opponent, "How you gotten so strong?"

"It simple," Phoenix Star Ranger starts. "I'm fighting on the right side now!"

Using his Phoenix Shield, Phoenix Star Ranger pushes up hers sword, knocking it into the air. He then pulls out his Phoenix Blade and delivers a powerful strike at Octomiss. She turns around, as energy emerges from down the center of hers body and blue electric runs around her body.

"I never liked you..." She falls down in a large explosion.

Phoenix Star Ranger sheaths his Phoenix Blade, "See you the next regeneration."

Yasmin and the younger brother watch from behind the building's corner, as Phoenix Star Ranger turns to face the five unmorphed Rangers.

"Phoenix Ranger? Could he have something to do with the Phoenix Vessel..." Yasmin looks down for a moment, before she takes the boy's hand. "Let's go and find your brother."

The two runs off.

Phoenix Star Ranger removes the Star Globe from his Phoenix Shield, causing his body to be covered in red energy, demorphing.

"Nebulas... I don't believe you are still alive," Laira says.

"Trust me, no one is more surprised then me," Nebulas tells her.

"And now you are a Power Ranger," Davis adds.

"Yeah... Listen, I'm no fool, I know it will take some time for you guys to trust me," Nebulas tells them. "But believed me, I want to help."

Nebulas turns around and starts to walk away.

"I hope so..." Neil says.

* * *

In an unknown chamber onboard the Emirate, Terrovor knees in front of a hologram of Emperor Novalis.

"Let me understand," Novalis starts. "Not only you've failed to destroy the Rangers or steals energy from one planet, but now there are twelve Rangers!"

"Emperor, I couldn't have predicted Nebulas' survival, but if you give me more ships..." Terrovor starts.

"NO!" Novalis loudly interrupts. "I'm done with your excuses; I'll send those who will ensure victory. And you will wait until they take command."

The Emperor's hologram disappears, leaving Terrovor to slowly clenches his fists.

"I am the terror of the Scorpion Star System, and will prove myself as your superior warrior. By destroying the Power Rangers!"


	22. The Phoenix Vessel

_"A powerful Empire is targeting the universe for complete conquest, with no one able to stop them. Until twelve brave warriors are chosen by the stars themselves to save the entire universe. They are the Power Rangers Star Force!"_

* * *

Three figures, covered in darkness, steps out of a fog.

"Good, you all had arrived," they stand before a giant hologram of Emperor Novalis. "Cybron. Macenor. Mermessa."

The three figures bow.

"We are here to serve, Emperor," Cybron says.

"The Star Force is a continuing nuisance, and now Nebulas had joined them. I want them all to be eliminated!" Novalis orders.

One of the figures, Macenor, becomes uncovered by the darkness, revealing his body to be largely metal, with a large neck and a red mace on his left shoulder, with a long chain that leads to a hole on the end of his arm, where his hand should be, "We will not fail you."

Mermessa, becomes uncovered, revealing a mushroom top-like object on hers head, a large pink skirt, and holding a staff, with a seahorse like top, and the bottom resembles three blades, "I can't wait to get my hands on those Rangers."

Cybron, becomes uncovered, revealing his body is half brown and half silver, with red hoses covering his silver half. His left arm had been completely replaced with a large bazooka, "All your enemies, all who fail you, will fall."

Emperor Novalis spreads out his arms, "Now, go, my High Generals! Destroy the Power Rangers Star Force!"

* * *

"The Phoenix Vessel"

* * *

On Regutican, a group of people are running around a building, with a large group of Greyids chasing after them. A man trips and falls down, with a woman knees down to him and grabs his hand. They then notice couple Greyids standing before them, slowly approaching.

Suddenly, Phoenix Star Ranger, Phoenix Shield in hand, flips through the air and kicks away one of the Greyids. Then upon landing, he back elbows the other Greyid and spin kicks it.

Phoenix Star Ranger then stands before the couple as they return to their feet, "Alright, grey heads, who want to be next?"

Three more Greyids then charge, with Phoenix Star Ranger blocks a weapon strike with his shield, "Answer that question."

Using his Phoenix Shield, the Ranger pushes the Greyid off, grabs the handle and pulls out the Phoenix Blade, striking the second Greyid, "Phoenix Blade!"

The third Greyid charges at him with its weapon, with Phoenix Star Ranger slide flips over the Greyid, before landing and strikes the Greyid in the back.

The remaining Greyids then aim their weapons and fire, with Phoenix Star Ranger blocking them with his Phoenix Shield.

"Not bad, now it's mine turn," Phoenix Star Ranger then aims the bottom of his Phoenix Shield. "Phoenix Shield Blast!" 

He fires a large blast from the bottom of his Phoenix Shield, blasting the Greyids off their feet.

He then sheathes his Phoenix Blade, "This is lot more fun on this side."

At that moment, coming around the corner are Neil, Hikari, Alexis, Hiroshi, Laira, Hikaru, and Al, who immediately sees what had happened.

"I guess we not needed here," Laira says.

"Yeah, guess so," Hikari adds.

Phoenix Star Ranger removes the Star Globe from his Phoenix Shield, causing his Ranger suit and shield to glow with red energy and disappear, as the people that was been chased walks up to him.

"Thanks you, you saved our lives," the woman says.

"We're very grateful," the man adds.

"Don't mention it, I'm just glad I arrived in time," Nebulas says, as Neil and the others approach the group. "Now you all better go, the Empire is still around for the moment."

"Thanks you again," the woman says again.

The group of civilians leave, with Nebulas turns to face the other unmorphed Rangers.

"Look like been a hero agree with you," Laira tells him.

"You can say that," Nebulas says.

Hikaru says to Alexis, "Easy to say now."

"Is there a problem?" Nebulas asks.

Laira looks over to hers friends, who start to look slightly uncomfortable.

"We should been honest," Hiroshi says.

"Yeah, okay, listen we know what you've already risked for this planet," Hikari starts. "But some of us find it hard to believe you changed so fast."

"He was chosen by the stars just like us, because of that should we trust him," Laira says.

"It's not that simple, Laira," Neil tells her.

"It's okay, I understand," Nebulas says. "I know it will take time to earn everyone's trust, and I'm willing to wait. But I do have one question about the leader of the refugees here."

"Yasmin? What you want to know about her?" Neil asks.

"For starters... why she been following me all day," Nebulas turns to see Yasmin peeking behind the corner of a building.

"Yasmin?" Al notices her.

"What you doing here?" Alexis asks.

Yasmin approaches the group, "Its like the Phoenix Ranger said, I been following him."

"You can call me Nebulas. And I guess you don't trust me either."

"No, it's not that," Yasmin says.

"Then why?" Neil asks.

"I'm just curious if you know anything about the Phoenix Vessel?" Yasmin asks.

The unmorphed Rangers look at each others, slightly confused.

"Phoenix Vessel?" Nebulas asks.

* * *

Octomiss enters the Emirate's bridge, as a Greyid is thrown up against a wall.

She watches as the Greyid falls down, "Let me guess. Another patrol was destroyed?"

Terrovor stands behind the console, clearly having trouble keeping himself calm, "Have the monster I summoned arrived yet?"

"Yes, he had," Octomiss answers.

Terrovor turns to see entering the bridge is Magilor the Infamous, a monster resembling Longor, except his body is mostly blue and white, he wears a tall, black hat, and holds a long wand.

"It is I, Magilor the Infamous. I can wow and destroy with my spell bolts."

Terrovor approaches Magilor, "I don't want your resume. I want you to end the Rangers, or you will perform your final magic trick." Terrovor stands face to face with the monster. "Got it?!"

"Yes boss," Magilor starts to back up. "I'm going. I'm going." Magilor bumps into the entrance, before it opens, and he spins around. "I'm gone." He runs out.

Octomiss crosses hers arms, "You really know how to motivate the troops."

After looking at Octomiss for a second, Terrovor quickly spins back around to the console.

* * *

Yasmin is leading Neil, Laira, Alexis, Hikari, Hiroshi, Hikaru, Al, and Nebulas down stairs into an underground chamber with numerous carvings on the walls.

"When I first came to this world, I found this chamber," Yasmin places a hand on one of the walls. "I don't know who did it, but someone made all of these markings, some of which might look familiar."

Laira looks at the wall Yasmin is touching when she notices a drawing of the Phoenix Shield, "It's the Phoenix Shield."

"Can you read what the carving says?" Neil asks.

"Yeah, it's in the Universal Language, most planets used it," Laira explains.

"Wow, Earth is really behind," Alexis says.

Nebulas smiles, "I always thought so."

Alexis looks away from Nebulas, whose smile quickly disappear.

"This look like it details how the Shield works," Laira says.

Hiroshi looks to Yasmin, "Has anyone else seen this?"

"As far as I know, the only ones who seen this is a Martian couple who studied the carvings," Yasmin answers.

Laira looks over to Yasmin, "A Martian couple?" Yasmin nods hers head. "Its must've be my parents." Laira looks back to the carving. "They must've used what they learned here to make the Gauntlet Morphers and Dragon Staff."

"So that made my Shield the first Star Force Morpher," Nebulas notes.

"Yeah, guess so..." Hikari says.

Hikaru walks over to Yasmin, "Yasmin, you said something about a Phoenix Vessel."

"Yeah, and that would be it," Yasmin waves hers hand to the other wall, with the unmorphed Rangers turn to see a carving of a large sea-faring ship.

"It's a galleon?!" Neil realizes.

"But what is it?" Al asks.

"According to the markings," Yasmin starts. "The Phoenix Vessel is a legendary ship of immense power, but only the chosen can control it."

"The chosen?" Hikari asks.

Yasmin turns to Nebulas, "And when you showed up as the Phoenix Ranger, I thought maybe you could be the chosen."

"This is incredible," Nebulas places a hand on the ship's carving, when suddenly he notices a glowing to his side. Nebulas holds up his Star Globe, which is glowing brightly.

At that moment, the ground shakes violently, with the group just barely able to keep themselves steady.

"What's going on?!" Hikaru asks.

"I don't know, we never have earthquakes before," Yasmin says.

"Everyone's out now!" Neil instructs.

Following Neil's orders, the group starts running back up the stairs as the shaking continues.

The group comes running out of what resembles a subway entrance, with the shaking continuing, when Laira notices something.

"Look!" Laira shouts.

At that moment, a giant gold and black ship resembling the one from the carvings, with large sails which has drawings of the ship itself on them, shoots out of the lake before seating on its surface, with the shaking stopping at the same time.

"It's the ship from the carvings," Al realizes.

"The Phoenix Vessel," Nebulas says.

"Unreal," Hikari adds.

"Since when?" Alexis asks.

Hikari whispers to Alexis, "Is it a good idea for Nebulas to have so much power?"

Nebulas looks over to Alexis and Hikari for a moment before looking back up at the Phoenix Vessel.

"Neil, come in," Dracon's voice comes from the Gauntlet Morpher.

Neil holds up his Gauntlet Morpher, "I'm here, Dracon. And you won't believe what just happened."

"It would have to wait," Dracon says from the Gauntlet Morpher. "We just detected a Saucer-Mech ship landing in Point 59-B."

"Okay, we on our way," Neil lowers his Morpher and looks to his friends. "Alright, guys, let's move out."

Most of the unmorphed Rangers start to run away with Yasmin, as Nebulas stays behind couple seconds staring at the Phoenix Vessel, before starting to back up and leave with the others.

* * *

At the plaza, a group of people are been chased by Greyids, when suddenly couple of the Greyids are blasted off their feet. The people are running pass the eight unmorphed Rangers, as they lower their Gauntlet Morphers.

Yasmin waves hers hands to the side, "Hurry, everyone get somewhere safe."

"There is nowhere safe."

The eight Rangers look ahead to see Magilor standing next to a Majoroid, as Yasmin runs away with the other civilians.

"Especially with me around, Magilor the Infamous!"

"Magilor? He look just like Longor," Laira realizes.

"Yeah, Longor, was my cousin twice removed," Magilor places the tip of his wand on his other hand. "Speaking of which, now I'll remove you. Get them!"

The Majoroid and Greyids start charging.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Neil yells.

Seven of the unmorphed Rangers aim their Gauntlet Morphers, as Nebulas grabs his Phoenix Blade's handle, "Star Force, Descent!"

They morph into Red, Green, Silver, Blue, Polaris, Pink, Yellow, and Phoenix Star Rangers.

The eight morphed Rangers stand ready, as the Greyids charge.

Red Star Ranger blocks a Greyid's weapon strike, and flips his attacker on its back. Polaris Star Ranger rolls under another Greyid's weapon strike, and kicks a second in the abdomen.

Silver Star Ranger back elbows a Greyid, before he roundhouse kicks a second. Green Star Ranger flips back and then split kicks two Greyids.

Blue Star Ranger grabs the attacking Majoroid's staff, before managing to push it up and kicks the Majoroid in the chest.

Phoenix Star Ranger's Phoenix Blade collides with Magilor's wand, before he jumps over a low wand swipe. He then turns and dodges another wand swipe, before Magilor spins around and swipe again, only for Phoenix Star Ranger to seemly disappear and reappear in midair, jumping backward. He lands and spins around.

"What's wrong?" Phoenix Star Ranger asks. "Too fast for you?"

"I'll show you speed, traitor! Magilor Magic Bolt!" Magilor fires a purple blast from his wand, which Phoenix Star Ranger blocks with his Phoenix Shield.

Yellow Star Ranger spins around, slashing a Greyid with hers Star Striker, as she lands. Pink Star Ranger does a split to avoid a Greyid's weapon strike, before blasting it with hers Star Blaster.

Yellow Star Ranger offers a hand, helping Pink Star Ranger to hers feet.

"Let's go," Pink Star Ranger says.

"Right," Yellow Star Ranger agrees.

Phoenix Star Ranger rolls away from Magilor, as Pink and Yellow Star Ranger run up to him.

Magilor uses his wand to block Yellow Star Ranger's Star Striker, before blocking a shove from Pink Star Ranger's Star Blaster. He then quickly ducks under a Star Striker attack, and backs up and blocks strikes from both Rangers' Star Defenders, and forces him backward.

Phoenix Star Ranger stands up and watch them, "I had him. I didn't need any help."

Magilor dodges another Star Striker attack.

"We're a team, we fight together!" Yellow Star Ranger says.

Yellow Star Ranger jumps back from a wand strike, before Magilor tries another strike on Pink Star Ranger who dodges under it.

"You claim to want to be a Ranger," Pink Star Ranger grabs Magilor's wand arm, spins around and arm swipe him. "So act like it!"

"Easy for you to say," Phoenix Star Ranger says. "When no one act like I'm a part of the team."

Yellow Star Ranger is struggling with Magilor, but she gets distracted, "Hum, well..."

Magilor pushes Yellow Star Ranger to the side, knocking her into Pink Star Ranger. As her friend falls down, Pink Star Ranger gets hit by Magilor's wand, before he strikes forward, sending the Ranger into a pair of trees.

"Hikari!" Yellow Star Ranger yells.

"She's should be okay," Phoenix Star Ranger says.

Yellow Star Ranger rushes over to Pink Star Ranger, grabbing hers shoulders, "I hope you're right."

"I have a wonderful idea. Magilor Redirect Bolt!" Magilor fires a purple blast from his wand, at Yellow Star Ranger's back, forcing her straight up, as purple electric surges around hers body for a moment.

"Alexis!" Pink Star Ranger calls out.

Yellow Star Ranger looks around herself, "What? I'm unharmed?" She turns to face Magilor. "Was it a dud?"

Magilor holds up a book, "No, you're the dud." He opens the book, pointing at a page which is written in a language that resembles Japanese. "This book contains numerous spells to deal with my enemies, including the one I cast on you."

"I got a magic trick for you," Yellow Star Ranger fires three blasts from hers Gauntlet Morpher.

The blasts fly at Magilor, seemly stops in front of him for a second, and then flies at Phoenix Star Ranger, who blocks them with his Phoenix Shield.

"Hey! What the big idea, Alexis?!" Phoenix Star Ranger yells.

Yellow Star Ranger immediately dodges under a wand strike from Magilor, before he strikes at Pink Star Ranger, who blocks with hers Star Blaster. Yellow Star Ranger tries to knock away Magilor, as Pink Star Ranger spins around and hands her hers dropped Star Striker.

They then block Magilor's wand with their Star Defenders.

"Get down!" Red Star Ranger yells.

The two Rangers look over their shoulders and then quickly drop to the ground, allowing Magilor to get blasted. Pink and Yellow Star Ranger turn to see Red, Polaris, Blue, and Green Star Rangers aiming their Gauntlet Morphers.

"Look like the others retreated!" Magilor quickly back up and runs away. "Think I'll do the same."

With Magilor gone, all eight Rangers demorph, with Neil's group approaches Hikari, Alexis, and Nebulas.

"So, what happened here?" Neil asks.

"For starters, Alexis blasted me," Nebulas says.

"Was you playing attention, it wasn't hers fault," Hikari tells him. "Long neck did something to her. You the one who wants to act on his own, instead acting like a team."

"Maybe I would act like I'm part of a team, if I am treated the same way," Nebulas says.

"Well the last time you were treated as a part of the team, you tried to blow up our base!" Hikari yells.

"You weren't even there," Nebulas tells her.

"Oh that right, I was making my way there, after your friends tried to destroy me!" Hikari reminds him.

"Maybe everyone should try to calm down," Alexis suggests.

Hikaru leans to Neil, "Should you say something?"

"I honestly don't know what I can say," Neil says.

"Listen, I'm a different person," Nebulas says.

"After couple weeks, you're a different person?" Hikari asks.

"She does have a point," Alexis says.

"She does?" Nebulas asks.

"It wasn't long since you were trying to destroy us," Alexis points out.

"Its complicated, but this chose me..." Nebulas holds up his Star Globe. "Should that means something..." At that moment, the Star Globe glows brightly. "What in the..."

Suddenly, a large Star Globe cockpit appears, surrounding Nebulas, Hikari and Alexis, before flying away, with the others watching.

"Hikari!" Hikaru yells.

* * *

The Star Globe cockpit flies into the Phoenix Vessel.

* * *

The Star Globe cockpit lands at the end of a long, dark hallway, when it disappear allowing Nebulas, Alexis and Hikari to fall down on top of each other.

"Ouch!" Alexis yells.

"Get up!" Hikari screams.

"I am I am!" Nebulas yells.

The three manage to get back to their feet, when they look around, noticing their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Hikari asks.

"I think I saw us approaching the Phoenix Vessel," Alexis says.

Hikari looks over to Nebulas, "Oh really?"

"Hey, don't look at me. I didn't brought us here," He holds up his Star Globe. "This thing acted on its own."

"But why?" Alexis asks.

"Who cares, the others are probably worrying sick," Hikari holds up hers Gauntlet Morpher. "Neil. Hikaru. Can anyone hear me?"

After couple seconds of silence, Nebulas comments, "Perfect, we can't contact our friends here."

"'Our friends?'" Hikari comments.

Suddenly, a series of wall mounted torches that line the hallway are immediately lit, lighting the path.

"What's just happened?" Alexis asks.

"I don't know, but I guess we find our answers down there," Nebulas suggests.

"Finally, something that makes sense," Hikari says.

Nebulas rolls his eyes and starts to lead the pair down the hallway.

* * *

Back at the plaza, Neil holds up his Gauntlet Morpher, as Hikaru, Al, Hiroshi, and Laira stand next to him.

"Hikari. Alexis. Can anyone come in?" Neil asks.

"Still nothing," Laira says.

Neil starts to lower his Morpher, as Al raises his, "Well, Goldex, have you detected their Morphers or Nebulas' Shield."

"No, sorry, I can't find them anywhere on the planet," Goldex says from the Gauntlet Morpher.

Al lowers his Morpher, "So either they're off world, or somewhere shielded."

"So now what?" Hikaru asks.

"We just have to trust they be able to take care of themselves," Hiroshi says. "It not like any of them are alone, all three are together."

"Except they wasn't getting along," Laira says.

"Yeah, I understand what happened with you all and Nebulas, but you guys do have to trust him," Hiroshi tells his friends. "He's one of the us now."

"Yeah..." Neil starts.

Suddenly, an explosion rages next to them when they see the Majoroid and a bunch of Greyids charging them.

"Guess they got their second wind," Al says.

"Then let's knock the wind out of them," Hikaru adds.

"At least it keeps our minds off other issues," Hikaru says.

Neil places a Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher.

_"Lion Star!"_

The five aim their Gauntlet Morphers, "Star Force, Descent!"

They morph into Red, Blue, Green, Polaris, and Silver Star Rangers.

Blue Star Ranger jumps up and grabs a Greyid as he falls down, forcing the Greyid to the ground, rolls away and spin kicks another Greyid.

Green Star Ranger performs three spin kicks in a row, keeping two Greyids back, before she spins in the opposite direction, tripping both Greyids off their feet.

Red Star Ranger grabs the Majoroid's staff and pushes him back.

Silver Star Ranger had blocked a Greyid's weapon strike with his arm, knocks it back and punches another Greyid, as Polaris Star Ranger swings around a Greyid and punches it in the abdomen.

* * *

Nebulas, Hikari, and Alexis enter a large room, with torches on the walls lighting the room, and a large pedestal at the front.

"What is this, the bridge?" Hikari asks.

"Not much to look at, for a legendary ship," Alexis says.

With Hikari and Alexis to the left of the bridge, Nebulas approaches the pedestal.

"Can't judge everything by first appearances," Nebulas holds up his Star Globe, which glows slightly, before looks back up to the pedestal, which has a circular indecent on it, and starts to place his Star Globe over it.

"Wait, are you sure about this?" Hikari asks.

Nebulas stops, slightly looking over his shoulder, "You need to start trusting me eventually."

Hikari crosses hers arms, "We'll see about that."

Nebulas inhales, and says to himself, "I better be sure about this."

Nebulas places the Star Globe on the pedestal, with the Star Globe glows brightly and suddenly a blue force field appears in front of Hikari and Alexis, separating them from the rest of the bridge.

"Hey!" Hikari yells.

"What's going on?!" Alexis asks.

"I-I don't know..." Nebulas says.

"Those who was chosen by the Phoenix Star!" a booming voice announces. "To unlock your full power, you must prove yourself worthy of the Phoenix Star!"

"You triggered some kind of test," Alexis realizes.

"Good luck proving yourself worthy," Hikari says.

"Yeah..." Nebulas looks up at his surrounding. "Alright, I'm ready! Give me your test."

"To prove yourself, you must face your greatest challenge!" the voice announces.

At that moment, footsteps are heard coming from the hallway, drawing everyone's attention. Nebulas gets ready to fight. After couple seconds, a cloaked figure reaches the end of the hallway, entering the bridge.

Nebulas relaxes, in surprised, "No. It can't be."

"Nebulas? Who is that?" Alexis asks.

"It's Emperor Novalis, my father."

The two girls quickly look from Nebulas and back to Emperor Novalis.

"But how can the Emperor be here?" Alexis asks.

"He's probably not real, just a part of this test," Hikari suggests.

Nebulas goes back into a fighting stance, and says to himself, "Yeah, not real."

Emperor Novalis slowly raises his cloaked covered arms, before rush Nebulas, delivering an arm swipe, which Nebulas manages to dodge. Nebulas tries his own arm swipe, but Novalis blocks it, pull the arm to the side and fires a kick, with Nebulas blocks with his free arm. Nebulas then blocks another kick, before kicks Novalis again, forcing him to let go of Nebulas' arm.

Nebulas shoves out a hand, but nothing happens, and speaks to himself, "Of course, that would happens."

Nebulas then performs a roundhouse kick, but Novalis jumps over Nebulas and kicks him in the back. Nebulas lands on the ground and sees Novalis starts to rush to him. Nebulas quickly flips back onto his feet, blocks a punch, gets arm swiped in the chest, grabbed the attacking arm and kicks Novalis in the side, forcing him into a side flip.

Before Novalis could recover, Nebulas rushes him, grabs an arm and his back, quickly spins him and kicks Novalis in the abdomen, knocking Novalis into a flip onto the ground.

"Whoa, did Nebulas just won?" Alexis asks.

Novalis slowly returns to his feet, with his back to Nebulas and the girls.

"I won... I beat you," Nebulas says.

"You can't beat me," Novalis speaks with an oddly familiar voice, when he pulls back his hood, and turns, revealing he looks like Nebulas. "You are me."

"What?!" Nebulas' confused.

"We're the same," his opponent says. "You're destined to rule the universe with an iron grip, to plague everyone with darkness."

"No... I'm not," Nebulas denies.

"You can't fight your true nature. You're evil. You were born evil. You were raised evil. And you will rule, evil."

"No... No! I wasn't born evil! You, my father, tried to make me evil! I'm not evil! I'm nothing like you!"

"You had done terrible things. Things you can't ever redeem for."

"That's not true..." Nebulas claims.

"Really? Those you consider to be your friends don't think you can. And deep down, you don't trust yourself to do the right thing."

Nebulas starts to look down.

"That's not true," Alexis says.

Nebulas looks over to Alexis and Hikari.

"You had done terrible things, but you are trying to make up for that," Alexis says, then looks over to Hikari.

"Yeah... I guess I'm too angry about the betrayal back on Earth to give a chance," Hikari admits, then looks at Nebulas. "You ARE nothing like your father. You can make up for what you had done. We know you can."

Nebulas nods his head, with a grin, before looks back at his double, "They're right. I will redeem myself, and with my friends, we will stop the Emperor and protect the universe."

Nebulas takes a fighting stance.

The double smiles, "In that case..." The double relaxes himself. "You pass."

Nebulas starts to relax himself, "I passed?"

The double nods his head, "Your greatest challenge isn't a powerful opponent, but your past and your own self-doubt. If you can overcome both, you will be much stronger for it. And now..."

The double reaches his hand out toward the pedestal, with the Star Globe glows brightly. He then looks back to Nebulas, as the force field disappears.

"You had unlocked your full power. Use them to their top potential, to free the universe of evil."

The double disappears from red energy.

"Hikari, Alexis, come in," Dracon's voice comes in from the Gauntlet Morpher.

"Our comm. are working again," Hikari realizes, before she holds up hers Gauntlet Morpher. "We here, Dracon. Nebulas too. And we're okay."

"Thanks goodness," Dracon starts from the Gauntlet Morpher. "And perfect timing, Neil and the others are in trouble. And the rest of us are busy defending the Star Voyager from Saucer-Crafts."

"Understand, we're on the way," Hikari says, then lowers hers Morpher, as Alexis looks to Nebulas.

"Ready?" Alexis asks.

Nebulas removes the Star Globe from the pedestal, and smiles, "Let's go."

The three hurries out of the room.

* * *

Back at the plaza, Blue and Green Star Rangers had been grabbed by two Greyids each, as two Greyids are approaching them with their weapons raised.

Red Star Ranger pins down the Majoroid's staff and looks ahead, "Hikaru! Laira!"

"No!" Silver Star Ranger yells.

"Don't!" Polaris Star Ranger yells.

Suddenly both of the charging Greyids are blasted, before Phoenix Star Ranger jumps forward, draws his Phoenix Blade and strikes the four Greyids holding his friends, knocking them down and releasing Blue and Green Star Rangers.

Phoenix Star Ranger sheathes his Blade, as Yellow and Pink Star Rangers walk up to him.

"You guys are okay?!" Blue Star Ranger asks.

"We're fine," Pink Star Ranger answers, then looks over to Phoenix Star Ranger. "Maybe, better."

"Not for long," Magilor says.

The Rangers then notice Magilor next to a corner, before backing away from sight, "Come and get me, Rangers."

Phoenix Star Ranger looks over to Blue and Green Star Rangers, "If you guys can help Neil and the others, we got him."

"Okay," Green Star Ranger says.

"You sure?" Blue Star Ranger asks.

"We are," Pink Star Ranger responds.

Blue and Green Star Ranger run off, as the other three chase after Magilor.

"They seems to get along better," Green Star Ranger comments.

"Yeah," Blue Star Ranger agrees.

Green Star Ranger ducks under a Greyid's weapon strike and kicks it away, as Blue Star Ranger blocks another Greyid's weapon.

"Hiroshi, Al, let's end this!" Red Star Ranger instructs.

Red Star Ranger place a Star Globe on his Star Saber, then Silver and Polaris Star Rangers place Star Globes on their Star Scythe and Star Spear respectively.

"I have always wanted to try this thing," Polaris Star Ranger says.

Then, while surrounding the Majoroid, the three Star Rangers, with their weapons' blades glowing, strike down the Greyids around them, consuming them in a large explosion.

They then spin and strike at the Majoroid, "Triple Final Strike!"

The Majoroid is also consumed in a large explosion.

* * *

At the city's outskirts, Pink Star Ranger flies around, as Phoenix Star Ranger appears next to Magilor, striking him, with Pink Star Ranger approaching and blasting Magilor. Phoenix Star Ranger disappears again, Pink Star Ranger flies circles, blasting Magilor, then Phoenix Star Ranger appears next to him again, striking him.

He then slams his Phoenix Blade against Magilor's abdomen, uses his shield holding hand to "grab" his shoulder and then throws him. Magilor lands hard on the ground, as Pink Star Ranger flies down and lands next to Phoenix Star Ranger.

"I can get used to working as a team," Phoenix Star Ranger says.

Pink Star Ranger mocking salutes, "You're a Ranger, you have to."

Yellow Star Ranger stands on construction debris, with hers Star Striker, "I hope you hadn't forgot about me."

She fires couple blasts from hers Gauntlet Morpher.

Magilor turns like he trying to shield himself, but the blasts divert away from him, "Oh, I hadn't!"

The blasts fly at Phoenix Star Ranger, who blocks with his Phoenix Shield, "This isn't getting us anywhere!"

"It no used, all of your attacks will hit the traitor," Magilor says. "My spells are absolute, you can't beat them!"

"Oh, I can't, can I?" Yellow Star Ranger asks.

Yellow Star Ranger flips down at hers friends, before charging at Phoenix Star Ranger and tries to strike him, forcing him to dodge. Their swords collide.

"What're you doing?!" Phoenix Star Ranger manages to hold down hers Star Striker.

"Let's see how absolute his spells really are," Yellow Star Ranger says.

"Right," Phoenix Star Ranger responds.

They push each other to the side, before their swords collide again, as they get closer to Magilor.

"I love watching friends fight," Magilor says.

Phoenix Star Ranger spins around in front of Magilor, when Yellow Star Ranger fires another blast, with Phoenix Star Ranger moves his head to avoid it, allowing the blast to hit Magilor.

"Hey, what you...!" Magilor yells.

Yellow Star Ranger performs a roundhouse kick, which Phoenix Star Ranger duck under, causing the kick to hit Magilor's head.

"I get it now!" Pink Star Ranger says.

Magilor stands back up, as Phoenix Star Ranger motions back to in front of him, and motions his shield toward himself.

"C'mon, you can do better than that," Phoenix Star Ranger says.

"No, you don't have to," Magilor says.

The two Rangers' swords collide again, before the Phoenix Shield blocks the Star Striker, then Yellow Star Ranger pushes it back. She then kicks the shield, forcing Phoenix Star Ranger to turn, slamming the bottom of the Phoenix Shield into Magilor, knocking him off his feet.

Magilor rolls and starts to get up, when he notices his wand is broken in half, "No! My precious wand! All my spells had been broken!"

Pink Star Ranger approaches hers two friends, "Good job."

Yellow Star Ranger looks over to Phoenix Star Ranger, "Yeah, all it took is some trust, right?"

Phoenix Star Ranger sheathes his Phoenix Blade, "Right."

He walks over to the side, as Pink and Yellow Star Rangers stand on either sides of him. Phoenix Star Ranger presses the trigger on his Phoenix Blade, as the other two places Star Globes on their Star Defender weapons.

Phoenix Star Ranger draws the Phoenix Blade, as it becomes covered in fire energy, and the others' Star Defenders are also glowing.

"Phoenix Fire!" Phoenix Star Ranger yells.

Pink Star Ranger fires hers Star Blaster, as Yellow and Phoenix Star Rangers fire powerful strikes.

"Final Strike!" All three Star Rangers yell.

The attacks hit Magilor, who falls backward with his arms spread, "I'm not done, yet..."

He is seemly consumed in a large explosion.

An Enlarge Badge explodes, "Enlarge Badge, activate!"

Suddenly, Magilor grows giant, while holding a restored wand, "Told ya'! I still have one more trick up my sleeve."

A Saucer-Mech ship transforms

"And now for my assistant," Magilor says.

Red, Polaris, and Silver Star Ranger run over to the group.

"The others are checking on the civilians, so we came to help," Red Star Ranger says.

"Perfect, let's move out," Yellow Star Ranger says.

Phoenix Star Ranger sheathes his Phoenix Blade, "Actually, I would like to test out my full power."

He walks out in front of the others.

"Full power?" Red Star Ranger asks.

Phoenix Star Ranger grabs his Phoenix Blade's handle, "I have a feeling, it'll come in handle here."

He presses the trigger, then pulls out the Phoenix Blade. The Star Globe in the Blade's hilt spins rapidly.

At that moment, the Phoenix Vessel flies onto the scene and fires several missiles at Magilor and the Saucer-Mech, before flying pass them.

The other Rangers are watching.

"You can command it now?!" Red Star Ranger asks.

"I can do more than that!" Phoenix Star Ranger stabs forward with the Phoenix Blade.

* * *

In space, the Phoenix Vessel becomes covered in a constellation resembling a ship, before becomes covered in energy, changes, and separates into a mostly white rocket, a satellite-like structure with a red center and two large blue satellites, and the third piece is a black launch pad.

* * *

Phoenix Star Ranger had lowered his Phoenix Blade, "Now to get this show going."

* * *

"Phoenix Rocket, activate!"

Phoenix Star Ranger becomes surrounded in a giant Star Globe, which then flies up.

The Star Globe connects near the top of the Phoenix Rocket. The Rocket then lands on the Phoenix Base, the launch pad.

* * *

Phoenix Star Ranger holds onto the headset microphone connected to his helmet, "Here I come."

Polaris, Silver, and Pink Star Rangers look around, confused.

"But from where?" Polaris Star Ranger asks.

Suddenly the ground starts to shake.

At that moment, a mountain splits open, revealing the Phoenix Rocket on the Base, "Phoenix Base, move into position!"

The shaking stops, as Red Star Ranger looks ahead, "What in the?!"

The Phoenix Base carries the Rocket out of the mountain on its wheels and into the opening, as large red Star Globes raise out of the ground, forming a runway. The Rocket's wings spread out, as the base comes to a stop.

Phoenix Star Ranger pulls on his controls, as his seat spins around, so he's facing up, "Let's go!"

He pushes the controls forward.

Steams shoot out form beneath the Rocket, "Phoenix Rocket, launch!"

The Phoenix Rocket flies up, as the other Rangers watch in amazement.

The Phoenix Rocket starts to break through the upper atmosphere, as Phoenix Star Ranger feels the pressure, "Alright, let's rocket!"

* * *

The Phoenix Rocket flies through space, approaching the Phoenix Satellite.

Phoenix Star Ranger grabs the Phoenix Blade's handle, presses the trigger and pulls it out, "Zords, combine!"

* * *

The Phoenix Rocket's computer locks onto the Phoenix Satellite's center.

The Phoenix Rocket flies through the Phoenix Satellite's center, stopping when the Rocket's cone had reached the other end, with the Star Globe cockpit inside the Satellite's center. The two sides of the Satellite spin, before fists folds out. The bottom of the Rocket splits apart, forming legs/feet. Two swords, which came from the two satellites, fly into the hands.

The top of the rocket raises up, revealing a face. The Megazord then takes a flying, fighting stance, as a phoenix constellation appears behind it, "Phoenix Megazord, ready!"

* * *

The other Rangers are still looking up.

"He formed his own Megazord!" Yellow Star Ranger yells.

Magilor and the Saucer-Mech return to their feet, before looking up, "What's this?!"

Using the boosters on the bottom of its feet, Phoenix Megazord is flying down to the ground.

"I'm not afraid of this!" Magilor claims.

"You should be," Phoenix Star Ranger says.

The Phoenix Megazord waves around his swords, taking a fighting ready stance.

"Let's go!" Magilor and the Saucer-Mech charge.

Phoenix Megazord charges, strike at the Saucer-Mech, before blocks Magilor's wand, spins and strikes him in the back. It then blocks the Saucer-Mech's staff, and strikes pass it.

Phoenix Megazord crosses its swords to block strikes from both opponents.

Phoenix Star Ranger pushes one of his controls, causing his Megazord to skim across the ground. It then strikes diagonal with both swords, hitting both enemies as it pass.

Magilor and Saucer-Mech turns around, as Phoenix Star Ranger turns his Megazord around.

The Phoenix Megazord then flies ahead, turns back into a rocket, and uses its satellites to strike both enemies as it zooms pass, and up into the air.

Back in Megazord mode, Phoenix Megazord turns around in midair and lands.

Magilor allows the Saucer-Mech to stand before him, "Machinery before genius."

Phoenix Star Ranger grabs his sheathed Phoenix Blade's handle, "Fine with me."

Fire energy rises from Phoenix Megazord's feet up to its abdomen and into its right sword, as Phoenix Star Ranger draws his Blade.

With both swords on fire, the Phoenix Megazord waves the weapons around.

"Phoenix Fire!" Phoenix Star Ranger strikes with his Blade twice. "Double Strike!"

Phoenix Megazord strikes forward, first with its right sword and then its left, forming a flaming x-shaped strike which flies at the Saucer-Mech, which tries to block with is staff, before it is consumed in a large explosion, forcing Magilor to jump to the side.

"Not so fast, Magilor Stillness Bolt!" Magilor starts firing purple blasts from his bolt.

"Like this?!" The Phoenix Megazord separates back into the Rocket and Satellite, as the Phoenix Satellite flies up into the sky, and uses its two satellites to redirect the purple blasts back at Magilor, before the Satellite flies down on him, trapping him in the center.

"No, blasted by my own spell!" Magilor yells.

"Now for my own magic trick," Phoenix Star Ranger starts. "I'm gonna make you disappear, for good!"

The Phoenix Rocket flies forward.

Phoenix Star Ranger pulls out his sheathed Phoenix Blade.

The Star Globe spins rapidly, as Phoenix Star Ranger points his Blade, covered in energy, forward, shooting out a huge beam, "Phoenix Rocket Charge!"

The Phoenix Rocket becomes covered in flaming energy, flies at the Phoenix Satellite, consuming Magilor in a large explosion, "This was my final trick!"

Phoenix Megazord jumps out of the huge explosion and lands.

Phoenix Star Ranger sheathes his Blade, "The universe is under Ranger protection."

Phoenix Megazord takes another fighting stance.

* * *

Octomiss enters the Emirate's bridge to see Terrovor slams his hands onto the console, before he back hands a Greyid into a wall. She then slowly approaches Terrovor.

"Well, bad news, the Rangers won again," Octomiss says. "Good news, we will get some new Greyids on the bridge."

"I have never been denied victory so much before," Terrovor says. "If this keeps up, the Emperor will..."

Octomiss holds up hers hand, as she laughs for a moment, "Oh, do you really think the Emperor will gives you another chance?"

She laughs again, before noticing the tip of Terrovor's tail inches from hers face.

"Watch your tongue, Octomiss. Or I will permanently remove you from the bridge."

"...So, what your next step?" Octomiss asks.

Terrovor retracts his tail, before approaches her, "Most of the Rangers are still on the planet. We will use all of the Emirate's firepower to destroy their Voyager."

"Do you really think the Emirate can do that, before they bring out their Zords?" Octomiss asks.

"We are about to find out," Terrovor says.

At that moment a beep is heard from the console, Octomiss quickly walks over and presses a button, "A ship is approaching."

"The Rangers? Then we can end this now," Terrovor says.

"No, it's Empire. It's..." Octomiss looks up, slowly becoming terrified. "The Dark Stellar."

* * *

Floating, looming over the Emirate, is the Dark Stellar, a large ship, which front section resembles two dark horns.

* * *

Both Octomiss and Terrovor watch the Dark Stellar on a large screen.

"What the Dark Stellar doing here?" Terrovor asks.

Suddenly dark energy starts to surround the pair, which they quickly notice, before they disappeared from sight.

* * *

Terrovor and Octomiss appears out of dark energy on a bridge which resemble the Dark Matter ship's.

"So this is General Terrovor," Macenor says.

Terrovor and Octomiss turn to the side to see approaching them are Macenor, Mermessa, and Cybron.

"I'm not impressed," Macenor continues.

"I don't know, he could be interested for cannon fodder," Mermessa laughs. "I joke."

"The High Generals?" Terrovor recognizes them. "The Emperor sent you."

"The Power Rangers had became too much of a threat to be left to chance," Cybron says.

"Hence us, and the Dark Stellar, the Emperor's own flagship," Mermessa says.

"Which reminds me," Cybron starts. "Macenor, have we teleport all, potential, useful personnel?"

"We have," Macenor responds.

"Then do it," Cybron orders.

Octomiss watches as Macenor approaches one of the consoles, "Do what?"

Macenor presses a button.

* * *

The two horns on the front of the Dark Stellar glows bright before firing couple blasts at the Emirate, which surges with energy and explosions before finally blowing up.

* * *

The group watches the Emirate's destruction on a screen at the front of the bridge.

"You destroyed the Emirate!" Terrovor yells, before he turns to Cybron. "But why?"

Cybron slowly approaches Terrovor, "The Emirate had become obsolete, and it no longer served any purpose to the Empire. Which also reminds me." Cybron lends in close to Terrovor. "You better prove your worthiness to the Empire, or you might just suffer the same fate."

Cybron turns away and leave the bridge, with Mermessa and Macenor, with the bridge's door closing behind them.


	23. The Trust Game

_"A powerful Empire is targeting the universe for complete conquest, with no one able to stop them. Until twelve brave warriors are chosen by the stars themselves to save the entire universe. They are the Power Rangers Star Force!"_

* * *

Alexis and Nebulas enter the Star Voyager's bridge, causing Dracon and Hikaru to look away from the second level's console.

"And that complete the guided tour of the Star Voyager," Alexis tells Nebulas.

"You are giving a tour?" Hikaru asks.

"Top to bottom," Alexis answers.

"Yeah, I never realized how big this ship really is," Nebulas responds.

On the lower level is Neil, Goldex, Al, Laira, Hiroshi, and Davis together, with Hikari at the front and Kenneth to the right.

"Well, last time you here, you were a prisoner, who certainly wasn't given a tour," Neil comments.

"Hum, yeah," Nebulas says.

Nebulas and Alexis start to walk down the stairs.

"What's going on here?" Alexis asks.

Al holds up a dome-like device the size of a basketball, "Just putting the finishing touches on theses."

"Is that a transponder?" Nebulas asks.

"More than that," Goldex says.

"We planning on putting a series of these across the planet Regutican," Al explains. "They will act as intruder detectors, as well as allow the people of Regutican to contact us in case of emergency." 

"Since we can't stay here forever, this will at least make sure that Regutican can remain safe," Laira adds.

"I just wonder, what stopping the Emirate just wipe out the planet once we're gone," Davis says.

"Doubtful. Terrovor seems focused on destroying the Star Force, so when we leave, I'm sure he will just follow us," Nebulas says.

Neil crosses his arms, "You would know."

"Neil..." Laira starts.

"A ship just entered Regutican's orbit," Kenneth interrupts.

Everyone's attention is immediately on Kenneth.

"Is it another Gear Destroyer?" Hiroshi asks.

"No, its... something else," Kenneth says.

"Put it on screen," Neil instructs.

The unmorphed Rangers watch the large screen, as an image appears on it, and they become aghast.

"What is that thing?" Laira asks.

"It can't be, the Dark Stellar," Nebulas says.

Neil turns to Nebulas, "You knows that ship?"

Nebulas keeps on staring at the image of the Dark Stellar approaching the Emirate, "It's my fath... the Emperor's flagship."

"The Emperor," Dracon repeats.

Kenneth looks back to his station, "There's an energy surge coming from the Dark Stellar."

The screen shows the horns on the Dark Stellar glows before firing energy blasts at the Emirate, which surges with energy and explodes.

The entire group watching is left stunned.

"The Emirate... had been destroyed," Nebulas realizes.

* * *

"The Trust Game"

* * *

The unmorphed Rangers continue to watch the screen showing the Dark Stellar.

"This Dark Stellar, its the Emperor's flagship?" Hikaru asks.

Nebulas turns away from the screen to look up at Hikaru and Dracon on the second level, "It is."

"So Emperor Novalis is here?" Dracon asks.

"Not necessary," Nebulas starts. "It might be his flagship, but nowadays he rarely moved out on his own. From what I heard, he entrusts the Dark Stellar to the High Generals."

Hikari turns away from the front of the lower level, "High Generals?"

"Three high ranking members of the Empire, more powerful then Kaosling, Skullnaz, and Terrovor," Nebulas explains.

"Speaking of which, do you think Terrovor and Octomiss were on the Emirate when it was destroyed?" Alexis asks.

"If they were, it two less trouble," Davis states.

Nebulas looks away for a moment, before he notices the transponder seating on the stairs.

"But now we have more trouble," Dracon starts, as he and Hikaru walk down the other stairs. "If what Nebulas said is true, these High Generals could be our greatest challenge."

Laira looks around when she notices something, "Hey, where is Nebulas?"

Hiroshi notices that he is gone too, "He must've left. I wonder why."

"It's not important now. Hikari, Alexis, take the transponders stored on the Star Cruiser and start placing them on the planet," Neil instructs.

"Right," Hikari gets up from hers station, as Hiroshi takes hers place.

"Kenneth, keep an eye on the Dark Stellar," Neil says.

"Right," Kenneth responds.

Kenneth turns back to face the console, as Hikari and Alexis walk up the stairs, unaware that the transponder that was placed there is now missing.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Stellar's bridge, Terrovor and Octomiss, on the outside of the round console, watch as Cybron and Mermessa stand in front of one part of the console, with Cybron presses couple buttons.

"So, the Emperor sent you to destroy the Rangers," Terrovor starts. "Do you have a plan?"

Cybron and Mermessa don't respond.

Terrovor looks over to Octomiss, before asking, "Are you gonna attack the Star Voyager?" Still they don't respond. "Are you gonna answer me anytime soon?"

Cybron slams his normal hand down on the console, "Let me make this clear." Cybron looks over to Terrovor. "You are only onboard this ship, because you might have some small value for the Emperor. So, until such a moment might arise, you will remain silent and out of the way."

After a few seconds of staring, Cybron returns to the console, as Mermessa glances over for a moment.

"Remember that," Mermessa adds.

Terrovor crosses his arms, and then speaks to himself, "I will."

Then Terrovor notices a beeping light on one end of the console. Terrovor looks over to Cybron and Mermessa who hadn't noticed, before slightly reaches over, presses a button, causing the beeping light to stop as he looks at the console. Octomiss notices this.

"A communication..." Terrovor realizes.

He glances back at Cybron and Mermessa, who still hadn't turned. Terrovor then backs away from the console, and starts to walk toward the exit, with Octomiss behind him.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Octomiss whispers.

"Getting out of the way," Terrovor says.

* * *

Back on the Star Voyager's bridge, Neil stands behind Hiroshi, as he pulls back on the control stick slightly.

"Okay, we're in position, with the moon between us and that thing," Hiroshi says.

"Good, we don't want the Dark Stellar to turn its firepower on us," Neil says.

Laira walks up to Neil, "Neil, I want to talk with you."

Al, who is standing behind Kenneth at his station, turns to face the pair.

"What is it, Laira?" Neil asks.

"I don't think it's fair the way you been treating Nebulas," Laira tells him.

"Laira, after everything that had happened, do you expect me to trust him completely?" Neil asks her.

"No, but I do think you should gives him a chance," Laira tells him.

Al walks over to the two, "Laira's right. Especially after what Hikari and Alexis told us what happened." 

"I am giving him a chance," Neil explains. "I let him out of his cell, and I done nothing to stop him from been a Power Ranger."

"But you hadn't really given him a chance, especially since he nearly sacrificed himself, Nebulas hadn't done anything that suggested we can't trust him," Laira says.

"Al, come in," Hikari says from the Gauntlet Morpher.

Al holds up his Gauntlet Morpher, "Al's here, how the transponders working out?"

"Fine, and we roughly halfway done, but we just count the remaining transponders, and we only have seventeen," Hikari says from the Gauntlet Morpher. "I thought there supposed to be eighteen transponders."

"There are supposed to be eighteen transponders," Laira says.

Al snaps his fingers, "I completely forgot, I was putting the finishing touches on the last transponder, and when the Dark Stellar showed up, I placed it on the stairs over there..." The three look over to the stairs to find nothing is there. "That's odd, the transponder is gone."

"Could someone pick it up?" Laira asks.

Neil rolls his eyes, "Nebulas."

Neil starts to walk up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Laira asks.

"To find Nebulas," Neil answers.

* * *

Terrovor and Octomiss are walking through an abandoned factory on Regutican.

"Well, isn't this unexpected," Octomiss says.

The two stops when they see Nebulas waiting for them.

"It shouldn't be," Nebulas says.

Around a corner behind Nebulas, Neil comes to a stop, before looking around the corner, when he notices Nebulas, Terrovor and Octomiss. He crouches down and hides behind the corner, as he watches.

"What do you want, traitor?" Terrovor asks.

"I'm no traitor, but I did gain the Rangers' trust," Nebulas says.

Terrovor crosses his arms, "Who are you trying to fool?"

"Do you really think someone who had served the Emperor so faithfully, would turn traitor so easy," Nebulas says.

Neil turns back behind the corner, and whispers to himself. "Nebulas played us. I knew it was too good to be true."

Neil looks back around the corner, to only see Nebulas and Terrovor.

"Where did Octomiss go?" Nebulas asks.

"I'm not hers keeper," Terrovor says.

"Where did she go?" Neil asks.

"Right here."

Neil turns to see Octomiss kicking at him, knocking Neil away from his corner and into the opening, with Nebulas turning to see him.

"Of course, where there is one Ranger, there is always another," Terrovor says.

Nebulas looks over to Terrovor, before back over to Neil, who returns to his feet.

Neil looks at Nebulas and Terrovor, and Octomiss, before he holds up his Star Globe, but suddenly Octomiss grabs his raised arm, before wraps hers other arm under Neil's Gauntlet Morpher arm.

"Na ah, it's not morphin' time now," Octomiss tells him.

"So, what do you have to say about this?" Terrovor asks.

Nebulas pauses for a second, before he looks over to Terrovor, with a grin, "Prove of my loyalty to the Empire."

Neil tries to break free of Octomiss' hold, but fails.

* * *

Cybron and Mermessa watch as Terrovor and Octomiss (wearing Neil's Gauntlet Morpher) enter the Dark Stellar's bridge, with Nebulas and a handcuffed Neil between the pair.

"What is this?!" Cybron asks.

"I've bring in two of the Power Rangers," Terrovor says.

"Not bad, consider you spent months trying to destroy between eleven and twelve of them. But why is only one of them cuffed?" Mermessa asks.

"Because I'm not a prisoner," Nebulas slowly approaches Cybron. "I have tricked the Rangers to lower their guard, and I have captured their leader."

"I captured him," Octomiss says.

"Under my command," Terrovor adds.

"Silence!" Cybron yells, before he walks in close to Nebulas. "Whether you tricked the Rangers or not, you still have destroyed Empire ships and monsters."

Nebulas places a hand on top of the round console, "Necessary losses." 

Cybron pushes Nebulas back, unaware that Nebulas' hand leave behind a small rectangle device on top of the console.

"We'll see about that," Cybron looks over to Mermessa behind him. "Have Macenor returned with that monster he was talking about."

"They have just arrived," Mermessa explains.

"Perfect," Cybron looks back over to Nebulas. "Whichever you can be trusted or not, we have two Rangers. The remaining ten will soon fall."

* * *

Back on the Star Voyager's bridge, Dracon walks down the stairs to find Laira standing behind Hiroshi at the front of the lower level, with Kenneth to the right.

"Had anyone seen Neil?" Dracon asks.

Laira turns away from Hiroshi to face hers friend, "He left to find Nebulas."

"Nebulas?" Dracon asks.

"Yeah, it looks like Nebulas took one of the transponders," Laira says.

"I see," Dracon rubs his chin for a moment. "Are you starting to question your trust in Nebulas?"

"No, I'm sure he has a good reason for taking the transponder," Laira says.

"Let's hope so..." Dracon says.

* * *

Macenor enters the Dark Stellar's bridge to find the unusual gathering.

"What is this?" Macenor asks. "A Ranger and a traitor on the bridge?"

"Long story," Cybron says. "Did you gather your warrior?"

"Yes I did," Macenor says.

Macenor turns away to allow to enter Vilament, a green monster with red spikes on his shoulders, and long silver hairs, holding a long staff with two red blades on the top of it.

"So where is all the action?" Vilament asks.

"This is Vilament," Macenor introduces. "My best warrior, who've never lost."

"He never fought a Power Ranger," Neil says.

Vilament points his staff at the cuffed Neil, "No, dares to be my first?"

"That's enough," Cybron approaches the group. "Macenor, takes Vilament down to that planet. That factory where Nebulas picked up these two will do. Lure out the remaining Rangers, and take them out."

"It would be mine pleasure," Macenor says, and then turns to Vilament. "Let's go."

"Yes, master," Vilament responds.

Neil watches as Macenor and Vilament leave.

Cybron looks over to Mermessa, "Brings the factory on the screen." He turns back to the captive Ranger. "I want you to see what happened next."

* * *

Laira is holding up hers Gauntlet Morpher, "Neil, come in. Neil, come in."

Hiroshi looks away from his station, "Still nothing?"

"This is indeed troubling," Dracon says.

"I hate to add to the bad news," Kenneth adds, with the group looks over to Kenneth. "But two massive energy signals show up on Regutican."

"Where?" Laira asks.

"In the old factory, I'll bring it on the screen," Kenneth says.

The group looks up to see an image of the factory, where Macenor and Vilament are at.

"C'mon, Rangers, show yourself!" Vilament yells.

"Two monsters, perfect..." Hiroshi says.

"Do you think either of them are High Generals?" Laira asks.

"Don't know, but we better not take any chances," Dracon looks at his three friends. "You all, grab the others and go. I will alert Hikari and Alexis."

"Right," Laira, Kenneth, and Hiroshi say together.

The three of them, with Hiroshi and Kenneth hurrying getting up, run up to the second level and out, as Dracon looks up at the screen.

* * *

Shortly at the factory, Macenor and Vilament watch as Laira, Hikaru, Kenneth, Davis, Al, Goldex, and Hiroshi run up to them.

"So they finally arrived," Vilament says.

"One of you a High General, are you?" Hikaru asks.

Macenor takes a step forward, "I'm almost impressed. Yes, I am the High General, Macenor and the bringer to your destruction."

"That not gonna happened," Davis tells him.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Laira yells.

The seven places their Star Globes on their Gauntlet Morphers.

"Star Force, descent!" They fire their Morphers.

They morph into Green, Blue, Orange, Black, Silver, Gold, and Polaris Star Rangers.

The seven morphed Rangers take fighting stances.

"Vilament," Macenor says.

"Yes, master," Vilament responds.

Vilament fires from his staff several laser bolts, blasting explosions in front of the Rangers. Silver and Gold Star Rangers roll out front, holding their respective Star Defender weapons, and jumps up.

In midair, Gold Star Ranger fires his Star Crossbow, and Silver Star Ranger fires his Gauntlet Morpher, with Vilament blocking using his staff.

The two Star Rangers land, as Silver Star Ranger strikes with his Star Scythe, but Vilament blocks it with his staff and then strikes the Ranger, spins and strikes at Gold Star Ranger.

Blue Star Ranger jumps at Macenor with his Star Claw, but Macenor swings his mace, hitting him in the chest, knocking the Ranger out the air.

Orange, Black, and Polaris Star Rangers are charging, but Macenor, who had returned the mace to his shoulder, fires a large blast from his "mace" arm, blasting the three Star Rangers off their feet.

Then an invisible Green Star Ranger reappears behind Macenor, striking at him with hers Star Rapier, but Macenor catches the weapon with his normal hand.

"What?! But how?!" Green Star Ranger yells.

"This is the power of a High General," Macenor says.

Macenor pulls Green Star Ranger to in front of him, and slams the end of his "mace" arm against her, knocking her to hers friends, as all seven are regrouping.

* * *

On the Dark Stellar's bridge, the gathered crowd is watching the battle on a large screen.

"Ah, watching heroes getting their butts kicked, my favorite pastime," Octomiss comments.

Mermessa looks down at a section of the console, and presses couple buttons, "Two of the Rangers are couple miles away, although they are making their way to the battle."

"I will handle those two," Terrovor starts to turn away.

"Terrovor!" Cybron yells, causing Terrovor immediately stops in his tracks, with Cybron slowly turns to him. "I will allow you to go, since two Rangers will not be significance. But remember, stumbling into one success, doesn't change who is in charge here."

"Yes... sir," Terrovor says.

Terrovor continues, as Cybron turns back. Neil is watching the screen, showing Macenor slaming his "mace" arm against Green Star Ranger. He then looks over to Nebulas.

"I hope you are proud of yourself," Neil says.

Nebulas doesn't remove his sight from the screen, "Yeah..."

* * *

Hikari and Alexis are running through a park.

"We better hurry," Hikari says.

Suddenly small explosions erupt next to the pair, forcing them to stop and sees Terrovor approaching with his lance.

"Now, why are you in so much hurry for your demise?" Terrovor asks.

"Terrovor," Hikari says.

Hikari and Alexis place the Star Globes on their Gauntlet Morphers, before running, with their bodies becoming covered in their respective colors, morphing them into Pink and Yellow Star Rangers.

Terrovor uses his lance to block Yellow Star Ranger's Star Striker, and pushes her to the side, before using his arm to block Pink Star Ranger's kick. Pink Star Ranger spins and tries a leg sweep, but Terrovor jumps over her.

In midair, Terrovor fires an energy slash from his lance. Yellow Star Ranger steps in front of hers friend, trying to block the attack with hers Star Striker. The ensuring explosion knocks both Star Rangers off their feet, as Terrovor lands couple feet away.

"Your friends are the High Generals', but you two are mine," Terrovor tells them.

Both Star Rangers are on one knee each, as Pink Star Ranger holds onto hers shoulder and holds up hers Star Blaster.

"Guess again," She fires hers Star Blaster at the ground in front of the two of them.

"No!" Terrovor rushes forward, but as the smoke clears, both Star Rangers are missing. Terrovor looks around before angrily grips his lance. "Blast it."

* * *

Vilament walks up to Macenor.

"This had failed to amuse me," Macenor says. "Vilament."

"Yes, master," Vilament responds.

Vilament takes a step in front of Macenore, when his hair stretches out, wrapping around the seven Star Rangers, before they start glowing with their respective colors and pull into Vilament's body as his hair returns to normal.

* * *

"NO!" Neil screams.

Terrovor enters the Dark Stellar's bridge, rubbing his shoulder.

"So, you took out the Rangers?" Mermessa asks.

"No, they got away," Terrovor then notices the screen which only shows Macenor and Vilament. "What?! Did the others got away too?!"

"No," Cybron turns away from the screen. "Vilament absorbed them. And now their energies will empower him."

"While you failed again," Mermessa adds.

"I didn't fail!" Terrovor points at Neil and Nebulas, with Octomiss standing next to them. "I brought you two Rangers!"

"You didn't bring me. You were my escort," Nebulas says, before looks over to Cybron. "And I lured the Red Ranger into captivation. Without their leader, the others easy fell to your monster."

Cybron looks back at the screen.

"All your victories today are because of me," Nebulas adds.

Cybron slowly turns back, "That might be true. And its time you truly prove your loyalty." Cybron points at Neil. "Destroy the Red Ranger."

Nebulas slowly turns his head to face Neil, who serious expression train on him. Nebulas turns completely to face him, before raising his arm.

"Phoenix Shield!"

Out of flaming energy, the Phoenix Shield appears in his hand, with Terrovor and Octomiss takes defensive stances. Nebulas lowers his shield, before drawing his Phoenix Blade.

"Today, without a doubt, I'll prove my loyalty," He holds the blade out, pointing at Neil.

Nebulas looks down at the blade, angling it slightly, causing the rectangular device to reflect on its surface. The villains watch closely, as the scene of Nebulas and Neil seem to be frozen.

At that moment, a small light on the rectangular device comes on, and upon seeing it, Nebulas raises the Phoenix Blade high up and brings it down, striking through Neil's cuffs, breaking them off him.

"What?!" Terrovor yells.

Terrovor grabs Nebulas by the arm and throws him back, with Octomiss quickly grabbing Neil by the arms.

"What kind of trickery is this?!" Terrovor commands.

Nebulas slowly returns to his feet, "The best kind, easy."

Terrovor's lance appears in his hand from dark energy, "You dare to mock me, Nebulas."

"You know, I have gave it a lot of thought," he starts. "Nebulas is the name of a son who desperate wanted the love and approval of his father, and done horrible things to get them. I'm not Nebulas anymore. I'm now and forevermore, Nathaniel, the Phoenix Ranger!"

Terrovor readies his lance, "Then as Nathaniel, you will be laid to rest!"

Terrovor rushes Nathaniel, who blocks his lance with the Phoenix Shield, before drawing his Phoenix Blade, striking and forcing Terrovor to pull back his lance.

"Should we take action?" Mermessa asks Cybron.

"No, let's see what little Terrovor can do," Cybron responds.

Neil looks over to Cybron, when he notices the rectangular device on the console.

* * *

_Nebulas approaches Cybron, placing a hand on the console._

_Cybron pushes Nebulas, forcing him to remove his hand, leaving behind the rectangular device._

* * *

Neil looks back over to Nathaniel, whose Phoenix Blade strikes Terrovor's lance and forces it down, allowing Nathaniel to back elbow Terrovor, forcing him back.

Neil looks down for a moment, before he quickly steps on Octomiss' foot.

"Ah! You little...!" Octomiss yells.

Neil quickly shoves his body backward, forcing Octomiss against the wall and to let go of Neil, who spins around and pulls his Gauntlet Morpher off hers arm.

"I'll take that!" Neil yells.

Neil then fires his Gauntlet Morpher at the ground in front of Cybron and Mermessa, preventing them from going forward.

Nathaniel, whose Phoenix Blade is struggling with Terrovor's lance, notices this and smiles. He then breaks free of the lance, spins around and side kicks Terrovor.

Neil runs to behind the console, grabbing the device.

Nathaniel, having sheathed his Phoenix Blade, side flips over Octomiss, who had tried to jumped at him. As he passes, he quickly presses a button on the console, and lands next to Neil.

"See ya'," Nathaniel says.

Then the two disappears from dark energy. Terrovor runs up to them, but is too late.

"No!" Terrovor yells before he turns around. "I'll get them."

"No!" Cybron yells, causing Terrovor turns to face the High General, who slowly approaches him. "Macenor will fix your mistake."

* * *

At the factory, Nathaniel and Neil appear out of dark energy. Neil then turns to face him, handing him the device.

"I believed this is yours," Neil says.

Nathaniel takes the device, "Thanks."

"It some kind of data copy device?" Neil asks.

"Yep, been my father's flagship, the Dark Stellar would have access to more data then a data outpost," Nathaniel explains.

"Why didn't you just explain what you were planning?" Neil asks.

"Would you trust me with my plan?" Nathaniel asks.

"No, I wouldn't... But I'm finding it hard to trust you after everything that happened," Neil answers.

"I understand that, but if the rest of your friends trust me, should you trust their judgement?" Nathaniel asks him.

At that moment, small explosions erupt near them, drawing their attentions to Macenor and Vilament.

"I'm sure you can trust that your time had came to an end here," Macenor says.

"I have to disagree."

Neil and Nathaniel turn to see Dracon approaching them.

"Dracon?" Neil states.

"I came once I saw the others getting captured," Dracon explains. "And while Hikari and Alexis are okay, they won't be able to come. So fighting these two will falls on us."

"That's okay, we'll be enough," Nathaniel says.

"You're greatly overestimated your own abilities," Macenor tells them.

"It's you who are underestimating us," Dracon counters.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Neil calls out.

Neil places a Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher.

_"Lion Star!"_

Dracon places a Star Globe in his Dragon Staff's mouth.

_"Dragon Star!"_

Nathaniel places a Star Globe in the center of his Phoenix Shield.

_"Phoenix Star!"_

"Star Force, descent!"

They morph into Red, Purple, and Phoenix Star Rangers.

"Call upon the Lion Star! Star Force, Red Ranger!"

"Call upon the Dragon Star! Star Force, Purple Ranger!"

"Call upon the Phoenix Star! Star Force, Phoenix Ranger!"

All three Star Rangers spread out their arms, before Red Star Ranger draws a circle in the air

"Defenders of the Universe, united!" Red Star Ranger yells.

"Power Rangers Star Force!"

"Not impressed!" Macenor yells.

Using the hole in his "mace" arm, Macenor fires large blasts as Vilament fires laser bolts from his staff.

Red Star Ranger spins the shell of a Star Globe, revealing the image of a shield, "Try this."

He places the Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher and runs forward.

_"Shield Star!"_

As Phoenix Star Ranger starts to hold up his Phoenix Shield, Red Star Ranger stops in front of his friends and fire his Gauntlet Morpher, creating a large energy shield, blocking the attacks.

Once the explosion of the attacks cease, Red Star Ranger now holding his Star Saber, striking down, releasing an energy slash, "Star Saber!"

Vilament steps up and uses his staff to block the slash, but it explodes, knocking him back.

Macenor looks from his monster back to his enemies, "Annoying gnats."

Phoenix Star Ranger steps in front of Red Star Ranger, with his Phoenix Blade already drawn, "I'll take the next attack."

Red Star Ranger grabs his shoulder, "I say I'll trust you, so you don't have to go so gung-ho."

"So trust me to handle this," Phoenix Star Ranger tells him.

"Fools," Macenor fires another large blast from his "mace" arm.

Phoenix Star Ranger shrugs off Red Star Ranger's hand, blocks Macenor's attack with his Phoenix Shield, and then holds it so the bottom of the shield faces Macenor.

"Phoenix Shield Blast!" Phoenix Star Ranger fires a blast, which Macenor blocks with his fist before firing another blast.

The Phoenix Shield blocks the attack, but Red Star Ranger pushes him back to block the next blast with his Star Saber.

"You handle the small fry, I got him," Red Star Ranger instructs.

Red Star Ranger fires couple blasts from his Gauntlet Morpher, before Phoenix Star Ranger rushes to in front of him to block another blast.

"Macenor's mine, free our friends," Phoenix Star Ranger says.

Red Star Ranger kicks up the Phoenix Shield, before getting in front to fire his Gauntlet Morpher, "I'm the leader."

Phoenix Star Ranger spins around him, and blocks another blast, "I outranked you in the EDU."

Red Star Ranger tries to spin him around, but Phoenix Star Ranger pulls away.

"You left, remember!" Red Star Ranger yells.

The two then run ahead.

"First come, first serve," Phoenix Star Ranger says.

The entire time, Purple Star Ranger just watches, "Even when they get along, they fight. Like brothers."

Phoenix Star Ranger pulls away from Red Star Ranger and strikes Macenor with his Phoenix Blade, follows by Red Star Ranger strikes him with his Star Saber. Macenor blocks a Phoenix Blade strike with his normal arm, until a Star Saber stab knocks back his arm. The two Star Rangers then spin around and strikes Macenor.

Red Star Ranger grabs Phoenix Star Ranger's shoulder, "I'm the leader, remember that."

"Oh, yes boss," Phoenix Star Ranger states.

"Don't get cute..." Red Star Ranger tells him.

Purple Star Ranger steps up to the pair and raises a hand, "Do you mind if I join the fun."

The two backs up to either of Purple Star Ranger's sides.

"Of course not," Red Star Ranger says.

"Go ahead," Phoenix Star Ranger says.

Purple Star Ranger looks to both friends, "Let me show you how it done."

Macenor fires a blast from his "mace" arm, "Like this?!"

Purple Star Ranger is blasted back couple steps, with the other two Star Rangers look over to him.

"Dracon!" Red Star Ranger yells.

"I'm fine," Purple Star Ranger says. "Macenor's mine!"

Purple Star Ranger runs ahead, pass his two friends.

"Yes, sir!" Red Star Ranger responds.

Purple Star Ranger strikes at Macenor's normal arm with his Dragon Staff, before pushing him back, with Vilament, who had returned to his feet, watches.

"Vilament!" Red Star Ranger notices him.

Vilament looks ahead at the other two Star Rangers.

"We're taking our friends back!" both Red and Phoenix Star Rangers yell.

"Never, their energies will power me for the rest of their time!" Vilament calls out.

Vilament fires couple laser bolts from his staff, which Red and Phoenix Star Ranger block with the Shield Star Globe and Phoenix Shield.

"That will never happened!" Red Star Ranger yells.

"We will end your evil, and then the Emperor!" Phoenix Star Ranger adds.

"Together, then," Red Star Ranger says.

"Right!" Phoenix Star Ranger adds.

The two charges.

Red Star Ranger swings his Star Saber, which Vilament blocks with his staff. Red Star Ranger runs to the side, as Phoenix Star Ranger runs up and strikes down his Phoenix Blade twice. The two Star Rangers spin around, allowing Red Star Ranger to strike at his staff.

Red Star Ranger takes a step back, allowing Phoenix Star Ranger to spin around in front of him, with Red Star Ranger managing to strike Vilament. Both Star Rangers then stab forward with their weapons, hitting Vilament in the abdomen, knocking him back.

Red Star Ranger then places the Sun/Moon Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher, with the Moon side down.

_"Sun/Moon Star! Lunar Mode!"_

He pushes the Star Globe to the side.

"Lunar Mode, descent!"

A large image of the moon emerges from the Gauntlet Morpher, as a shadow falls over it, turning the moon into a crescent, as it shrinks onto Red Star Ranger's head, before forming a crescent moon on his helmet.

Vilament starts charging, "I'll knock that headdress right off you!"

"You can try," Red Star Ranger says.

Vilament tries stabbing with his staff, but Red Star Ranger effortless blocks each attempt with his arm, before spinning around the staff and punches Vilament in the chest. He leans back slightly to avoid a staff strike, and then leans forward and delivers couple quick jabs. He then kicks Vilament, who tries and fails to block with his staff, forcing him back couple steps.

Red Star Ranger presses the top of the Sun/Moon Star Globe, causing the moon symbol to glows. Red Star Ranger aims his Gauntlet Morpher and a joint sun and moon symbol appears before him.

"Eclipse Blast!" Red Star Ranger fires a large blast, which forms a large image of the sun over Vilament, before an image of the moon appears over it, turning it into a solar eclipse, and an explosion knocking Vilament back.

Vilament rolls away, as the crescent moon disappears from Red Star Ranger's helmet.

"Now for the finishing touches," Red Star Ranger says, before he looks to his side. "Ready?"

Phoenix Star Ranger runs up, as his sheathes his Phoenix Blade, "Yeah!"

Phoenix Star Ranger presses the trigger on his Phoenix Blade, as Red Star Ranger places a Star Globe on his Star Saber. Phoenix Star Ranger draws his blade, as Red Star Ranger readies his weapon.

"Final Double Slash!" Both Star Rangers rush toward Vilament, who is returning to his feet. They both run pass him, striking horizontal, before spinning around and striking him again in the back, diagonal.

Vilament is consumed in a large explosion, before seven color lights fly out of the spot.

The color lights hit the ground and turns back into Laira, Hikaru, Al, Goldex, Davis, Hiroshi, and Kenneth.

"Not bad," Red Star Ranger holds up a hand to Phoenix Star Ranger, who had sheathed his Blade, and then accepts the hand.

"Yeah, not bad," Phoenix Star Ranger responds.

The now free unmorphed Rangers watch the scene.

"I feel like we missed something," Al says.

"I'm just glad they're getting along," Laira says.

Purple Star Ranger tries to hold down Macenor's normal arm with his Purple Staff when they noticed what happened.

"Fools, it not over yet," Macenor says. "Enlarge Badge, activate!"

An enlarge badge explodes.

From dark energy, a giant Vilament rises up, "I'm back!"

Red and Phoenix Star Ranger look up.

"We shouldn't be surprised," Phoenix Star Ranger says.

The two Star Rangers look at each other.

"Let's go," Red Star Ranger says.

Red Star Ranger pushes the Star Globe on his Morpher to the side, as Phoenix Star Ranger grabs his Phoenix Blade's handle, presses its trigger and draws it out.

* * *

"Lion StarZord, activate!"

"Phoenix Rocket, activate! Phoenix Rocket, launch!"

* * *

The Lion StarZord fires missiles and a laser blast from its mouth, all of which hits Vilament, as the unmorphed Rangers watch on the ground.

"Mine turn," Phoenix Star Ranger pushes forward a control.

The Phoenix Rocket fires couple laser blasts at Vilament.

Macenor throws up Purple Star Ranger's arms, before knocking him to the side with his normal arm. He then looks up.

"No, its mine turn," Macenor says.

Dracon, who had demorphed, looks up from one knee, "What the?!"

From fiery energy, a giant Macenor rises up in front of Vilament.

"Ah, master, I am honored," Vilament says.

Macenor swings around his mace, as Vilament readies his staff.

"What?!" Red Star Ranger yells.

"He grew without an Enlarge Badge!" Phoenix Star Ranger yells.

Macenor throws his mace, hitting the Phoenix Rocket.

"Nathaniel!" Red Star Ranger calls out.

Macenor's mace then hits Lion StarZord, causing it to spin.

Both Zords are falling.

Meanwhile, the unmorphed Rangers return to their feet, as Dracon joins them.

"They're in trouble," Hikaru realizes.

"We have to help them!" Kenneth yells.

Suddenly the Star Globe in Kenneth's hand starts to glow, then the others notice their Star Globes are also glowing. Suddenly the Star Globes fly out of their hands and grow to cockpit sizes, hitting Macenor and Vilament as they fly pass them.

* * *

At the park, Hikari and Alexis' Star Globes are glowing in their hands, when they fly away.

* * *

"What in the?!" Red Star Ranger says.

The ten Star Globes are circling both Lion StarZord and Phoenix Rocket in midair.

"It like they're responding to us," Phoenix Star Ranger realizes. "Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I am, let's do it!" Red Star Ranger responds.

Phoenix Star Ranger presses the trigger on his Phoenix Blade, before drawing it and stabs forward, "Zords, combine!"

* * *

The Phoenix Rocket flies high in the sky, when its Star Globe cockpit flies out and the two thrusters separate from the main body.

The Phoenix Base moves into position.

Lion StarZord's front claws spin, allowing the Chameleon Star Globe to connect to the left arm port, Swordfish Star Globe to the right arm port, Wolf Star Globe to the left leg port and Bull Star Globe to the right leg port. The Phoenix Base splits into two, allowing both of the Lion StarZord's Star Globe legs to connect to them.

As the two rocket thrusters fly toward it, the Lion StarZord's arms turn up, allowing the thrusters to connect to the bottom of the Star Globe arms.

The Phoenix Satellite flies toward the Lion StarZord's back, as the remaining piece of Phoenix Rocket, flies into the satellite's middle piece, and it all connect to the StarZord's back, with the two satellites fold down.

A previous removed middle section of the Phoenix Satellite, connects to the chest, as the remaining Star Globes fly up next to the giant.

The Gold Balance Star Globe connects to the right base port, the Silver Snake Star Globe connects to the left base port, the Eagle Star Globe connects to the right thruster port, the Scorpion Star Globe connects to the left thruster port, the Dragon Star Globe connects to the port on top of the right side of the Phoenix Satellite, and the Small Bear Star Globe connects to its left side port.

The lion head disappears and is replaced with a helmet that has a large star on it, before the Phoenix Star Globe connects to the top of it.

"Quasar Megazord, ready!"

* * *

The unmorphed Rangers look up in surprised.

"I don't believed it," Laira starts. "All twelve Star Globes, combined."

"This is incredible, but can just the two of us control it?" Phoenix Star Ranger wonders.

"Of course we can," Red Star Ranger tells him. "We're Power Rangers, there is nothing we can't do."

"Well, in that case," Phoenix Star Ranger starts. "Let's go!"

The Quasar Megazord starts to walk forward.

Macenor, with his mace connects to the arm, starts firing laser bolts from the mace, but the Quasar Megazord just walks through the explosions.

"Nice try," Phoenix Star Ranger says.

"Let's show what we can do," Red Star Ranger says.

Vilament rushes forward, but finds his staff strikes are blocked by Quasar Megazord's right thruster arm. Macenor rushes in and punches Quasar Megazord with his mace.

Vilament stabs forward with his staff, but Quasar Megazord knocks it aside, before swinging its other arm to hit Macenor.

Vilament then stabs at Quasar Megazord again, before Quasar Megazord knocks Macenor to the side.

At the same time, Red and Phoenix Star Rangers push their controls forward.

Quasar Megazord shoves up one arm, knocking Vilament's staff out of his hands. From the momentum, Vilament stumbles back toward Macenor.

"Out of my way!" Macenor yells.

Red Star Ranger reaches for the Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher, "Let's go!"

Phoenix Star Ranger grabs his Phoenix Blade's handle, "Right!"

Phoenix Star Ranger draws his Phoenix Blade and stabs forward.

Macenor holds Vilament in front of him, "Stay here, you fool!"

"But master!" Vilament yells.

Two long streams shoot out of both thruster arms, "Quasar Stream Finisher!" 

Macenor holds Vilament in front of him, as he is hit by the attack.

Phoenix Star Ranger holds back his Phoenix Blade, "He using his own ally as a shield!"

Red Star Ranger looks up from his cockpit, "Are you glad you switched sides?"

Macenor is still holding Vilament, as red electric surges his body, "You got lucky this time, but your luck will runs out, Rangers."

Macenor lets go and turns away.

"What about my luck!" Vilament is consumed in a large explosion.

Phoenix Star Ranger sheathes his Phoenix Blade.

"The universe is under Ranger protection," both Star Rangers call out.

* * *

Back on the Star Voyager's bridge, Nathaniel, now wearing the same EDU uniform as the other humanoid Rangers, stands at the front of the bridge, looking at the screen, which shows empty space, before turning to face all eleven of the other unmorphed Rangers.

"Okay, here what happened..." Nathaniel starts.

* * *

_Nebulas is walking through a ruined town, with Greyids and couple Majoroids running around in the background._

_"It was a while ago, when the Empire first got started, and the Emperor personally attacks planets."_

_Nebulas reaches an old, temple-like building and enters._

_"I was overeager. To prove myself to my father, the Emperor."_

_Nebulas enters to see odd markings on the walls and a crypt at the far end._

_"On one planet, we had just... attained. I found some sort of a temple."_

_Nebulas looks at the marking on the walls._

_"I could only barely understand the writings. But I could understand they speak about a great and ancient power."_

_Nebulas looks at his hand, before clenching it._

_"I believed, if I could present this power to my father. I could earn his trust."_

_Nebulas approaches the crypt._

_"I made a grave mistake."_

_Nebulas lays a hand on the crypt's top, which glows with crackling energy. Suddenly the energy becomes too bright, forcing Nebulas to take couple steps back, as he tries to shield himself with his arms. Then a strong gust of wind throws Nebulas back._

_Nebulas is thrown out of the temple and lands hard on the ground. He turns to see something is slowly exits the temple._

_"That ancient power is a monster."_

_Exits out of the temple is Demoskull, a scary looking monster in black armor, with what appeared to be a skull on his waist, mirror his skull face, as well as have an exposed brain and large wings on his back._

_Nebulas just stares at Demoskull, seemly paralyze._

_"Called Demoskull. He was horrifying. It was like he was eradicating fear. And I was powerless."_

_Demoskull turns to see the Emperor, fully cloaked like normal, slowly approaching before coming to a stop._

_"But Emperor Novalis fears nothing."_

_Both Demoskull and Emperor Novalis fire dark energy blasts at each other, causing explosions around them._

_"Demoskull seemed too powerful, even for my father."_

_The Emperor waves around his hands, as dark electric surges between his hands, he then fires dark energy pulses at Demoskull, who growls as he is surrounded by a dark energy bubble._

_"All the Emperor could've done was banished him..."_

_The dark energy bubble flies high into the sky and disappears in the distance._

_"To the depths of space."_

_The Emperor then looks down at Nebulas, who simply looks down out of disgrace._

_"After that our relationship, which were never too good to begin with, completely fell apart."_

* * *

"Because of that, my father sent me away on the Emirate, and forbid me from telling anyone we are related," Nathaniel finishes.

"That's horrible," Laira says.

"Indeed," Dracon agrees.

"The Emperor is really a piece of work," Davis adds.

"For so long, I tried to get back my father's trust, but it was a mistake. I see that now," Nathaniel says.

Neil walks up to Nathaniel, "And it was a mistake not to trust you sooner." Neil offers a hand. "I want to officially welcome you to the Star Force."

Nathaniel accepts the handshake, "Thanks."

Kenneth smiles when he notices Hikari rubbing hers shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hikaru asks her.

"I'm fine, Terrovor barely touched me," Hikari answers.

Kenneth then looks down.

* * *

A little bit later, Nathaniel is walking down a hallway.

"Nathaniel!"

Nathaniel turns to see Kenneth running up to him, "Kenneth?"

"Nathaniel, can I ask you a favor?" Kenneth asks.

"What favor?"

"Would you train me?"

"I thought Hikari and Davis are in charge of your training," Nathaniel says.

"Yes, but, you had fought Terrovor on a near even ground," Kenneth states.

"Oh, I see... Kenneth, I heard what happened with the two of you and Davis," Nathaniel explains. "But I'm not gonna help you get yourself hurt seeking revenge."

"No, that not it," Kenneth starts. "I don't want revenge, I just... I just want to stop him from hurting my friends."

Nathaniel looks down for a moment, before facing Kenneth, "Okay, meet me in the gym in five minutes."

Kenneth nods his head, as Nathaniel turns and leaves. Kenneth then looks down at the Star Globe in his hand, before starts down the hall.


	24. General Conflict

_"A powerful Empire is targeting the universe for complete conquest, with no one able to stop them. Until twelve brave warriors are chosen by the stars themselves to save the entire universe. They are the Power Rangers Star Force!"_

* * *

In the Star Voyager's gym, Orange Star Ranger, Star Spear in hand, flips back, before he spins around and takes a fighting stance. His opponent: Phoenix Star Ranger, holding both the Phoenix Blade and Shield, runs ahead and slashes with the Phoenix Blade. Orange Star Ranger blocks with the Star Spear, but Phoenix Star Ranger slashes again, pinning the tip of the Star Spear against the ground. He then releases the Phoenix Blade, elbows his opponent in the chest, grabs the Phoenix Blade and spins, striking Orange Star Ranger.

Orange Star Ranger is forced back couple steps, as Phoenix Star Ranger relaxes himself.

"You have to do better than that," Phoenix Star Ranger tells him. "When Terrovor fights, he doesn't waste any actions. He moves in, gets behind his opponent's guard, and attacks. Unless you can anticipate and counter him, then he will finish you."

"Right..." Orange Star Ranger takes a fighting stance with his Star Spear. "Let's go."

Phoenix Star Ranger nods his head and charges, striking with his Phoenix Blade, which is blocks by the lower portion of the Star Spear. Orange Star Ranger quickly strikes with the Star Spear, which is blocks by the Phoenix Shield. Phoenix Star Ranger then swings around his other arm, striking with the Phoenix Blade. His opponent side flips over the attack.

Upon landing, Orange Star Ranger's scorpion tail stretches out and lunges at Phoenix Star Ranger, who manages to block with his Phoenix Blade.

"Not bad," Phoenix Star Ranger says.

"It's not enough," Orange Star Ranger looks to the side for a moment. "Wait, Terrovor can attacks with energy slashes. Blast me."

"I don't know, Kenneth. An energy attack might be too much."

"If I have to deal with Terrovor, I need to be able to handle it," Orange Star Ranger tells him.

After a short pause, Phoenix Star Ranger responds, "Okay, fine." Phoenix Star Ranger aims the bottom of his Phoenix Shield at his opponent. "Phoenix Shield Blast!"

He fires couple blasts from his shield, which Orange Star Ranger manages to block with his weapon.

Phoenix Star Ranger nods his head, when Orange Star Ranger lowers his arms slightly.

From Orange Star Ranger's POV, an image of Terrovor fires an energy slash from his lance, before it's replaced with Phoenix Star Ranger fires blasts from his Shield.

The attacks hit Orange Star Ranger, blasting his weapon out of his hands, as he becomes glow in orange energy and he starts to collapse to the ground.

"Kenneth!" Phoenix Star Ranger becomes covers in red energy, as he runs over, now demorphed, to Kenneth, who slowly gets onto his knees.

"Kenneth, are you okay?" Nathaniel asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kenneth gets back up. "Let's continue."

"Don't push yourself too much. Give yourself a chance to rest."

"Terrovor won't," Kenneth says.

"Kenneth, you are late for monitor duty," Neil's voice comes from the Gauntlet Morpher.

Kenneth holds up his Gauntlet Morpher, "Sorry, I'm on my way."

Kenneth lowers his arm.

"See, the choice is not yours," Nathnaniel tells him.

"Nathaniel, do you think I have a chance against Terrovor?" Kenneth asks.

Nathaniel thinks for a moment, "I honesty don't know. Truth is, only time will tell."

Nathaniel starts to leave, with Kenneth looks at his closed fist.

"Yeah, that what I'm afraid of," Kenneth says, before he starts to leave.

* * *

"General Conflict"

* * *

On the Star Voyager's bridge, Hiroshi's at the controls, Hikari is seating to the right of the lower level, with Dracon and Neil standing behind her.

"So what you think of my idea?" Hikari asks.

"A flight mode for the Megazord is an interesting idea," Neil comments.

"Indeed, it could come in handy," Dracon agrees.

At that moment, Kenneth and Nathaniel enter the bridge, which Neil notices.

"Kenneth, you're late," Neil tells him.

Kenneth walks down the stairs, "Sorry, Neil."

"It's my fault," Nathaniel claims. "I asked Kenneth to spar with me, so I can get a handle on the gym."

Hikari gets up, with Kenneth taking the seat.

"Just don't let it happens again," Neil tells him.

"Yes, sir," Kenneth responds.

Hikari looks over hers shoulder for a moment, before going over to Hiroshi.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Stellar's bridge, Cybron, Mermessa, and Macenor stand together at the far end of the round console, with Cybron presses couple buttons.

"It would seem the Rangers are approaching the planet, Armatesse," Cybron notices.

"That should do," Mermessa says.

Up against a wall, Terrovor and Octomiss stand, with Terrovor's arms crossed.

"I'm getting tired of just stand around and do nothing here," Terrovor says.

"Maybe you shouldn't point out how useless we are," Octomiss suggests.

At that moment, the doors open, with everyone turns to see entering is Major Fuchsioid, a Majoroid with a mostly black and silver head, with pink colored shoulder pads.

"I have arrived. Major Fuchsioid, the latest and greatest in long line of modified Majoroids..."

"Quit with the showboating," Cybron tells him. "Have you followed my orders?"

"Yes I have, and here it is," Major Fuchsioid turns away from the door, to allow to enter a silver Hydrabeast.

"A Hydrabeast?" Terrovor asks.

"With a new color scheme, it would seem," Octomiss notes. "Does they comes in dark red?"

Cybron approaches the monster, "This is Computron's most recent advantage in his experimentation of Hydrabeasts, combined with robotics. A Robo Hydrabeast. Stronger, faster, more powerful."

Terrovor approaches them, "This mechanical worm don't seems too tough."

"It definitely tougher then you, and surely will do better against the Rangers," Macenor says.

"You're not one to talk," Terrovor starts. "You lost against the Rangers, too. At least I've done some damaged." 

"Ah yes, when you injured the Orange and Black Rangers," Mermessa remembers. "How could we've forgot, since you never shut up about it."

"I did more then that," Terrovor claims. "I traumatized the Orange Ranger. Last time we fought, he was shaking in his color-coded boots."

"And yet, you failed to follow thru," Cybron tells him. "In fact you failed to accomplish anything since we arrived. You are completely useless on this ship."

Octomiss leans in a little bit to Terrovor, "Told ya'."

"But you are lucky, I'm in a good mood," Cybron starts. "So I give you one chance to prove yourself, by completing what you already started."

"Completing..." Terrovor wonders.

"You injured him, you traumatized him, now end the Orange Ranger," Cybron orders.

"It would be my pleasure," Terrovor says.

"Good, I will even allow you the use of Fuchsioid and Robo Hydrabeast to keep the other Rangers busy," Cybron tells him.

"Perfect, I just need to lure the Rangers to Armatesse with a fake distress call," Terrovor says.

"Armatesse is an abandoned planet, how can you be sure the Rangers will come?" Mermessa asks.

Terrovor looks over to Mermessa, "The Rangers can't ignore a call for help." He turns to leave. "Their heroism will be their undoing."

Terrovor exits the bridge, with Major Fuchsioid and Robo Hydrabeast behind him.

Cybron walks back over to the console, where Mermessa is.

"Do you really think he will succeed?" Mermessa asks.

"No, but he might get lucky and take couple Rangers with him," Cybron says. "Either way, he should provide the distraction you need."

Mermessa holds up hers staff, "Indeed."

* * *

Back on the Star Voyager's bridge, Goldex approaches Kenneth, who is seating at his station on the lower level, holding a tablet.

"Hey, Kenneth, I want to discuss these numbers I detected," Goldex says, but Kenneth just stares ahead, with Goldex tilts his head. "Kenneth?"

Kenneth blinks quickly and looks over to Goldex, "Oh, Goldex, I'm sorry. I must've got lost in thought."

Hikari, seating at the front of the bridge, looks over hers shoulder.

"You're okay?" Goldex asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What is it, Goldex?" At that moment, Kenneth notices something and presses a button. "Wait a second, its a distress signal."

Neil, Dracon, and Nathaniel walk down from the second level.

"A distress signal?" Neil asks.

"Three signals, actually," Kenneth confirms. "All from the planet, Armatesse."

Dracon places a hand to his chin, "Armatesse? I heard that planet was abandoned by its people early in the Empire's conquest."

"It was, this gotta be a trap," Nathaniel suggests.

"It probably is, but we still can't ignore it," Neil says. "Dracon, Goldex, you have the bridge. We will grab the others and split into three teams." Neil starts to walk up the stairs. "Kenneth, you got the coordinates?"

Kenneth starts to get up, "I already sent them to the Star Cruiser's computer."

Hikari follows Neil up the stairs, as they start to leave.

"Good, let's go," Neil instructs.

With Goldex taking Kenneth's station, he and Nathaniel walks up the stairs, before Nathaniel holds out an arm before his friend, stopping him.

"Don't do anything reckless," Nathaniel warns his friend.

"I won't, don't worry," Kenneth tells him.

Kenneth hurries out of the exit, before Nathaniel follows.

"I hope," Nathaniel adds.

* * *

On the planet Armatesse, Major Fuchsioid stands in the middle of an empty plaza, as he shoots his staff at the nearby buildings.

"Now this is what I call fun," Major Fuchsioid says.

Suddenly, Major Fuchsioid is blasted, causing him to turn to see Nathaniel, Al, and Hikari, the later two aiming their Gauntlet Morphers, run up to him.

"You in for some real fun now," Nathaniel says.

* * *

On a city street, Laira, Hikaru, and Alexis run up to see Robo Hydrabeast thrashes around its tentacles.

"Whoa, a worm metal head," Alexis says.

* * *

A Greyid is knocked down at the edge of the city, as Neil, Kenneth, Hiroshi, and Davis see the large group of Greyids.

"Guess Nathaniel's right about it been a trap," Hiroshi notes.

"No matter what they're after, they going down," Davis says.

"Right," Neil agrees. "It's Morphin' Time!"

* * *

All three groups aim their Gauntlet Morpher, with Nathaniel grabbing his Pheonix Blade's handle.

"Star Force, descent!"

They morph into Red, Orange, Polaris, Black, Phoenix, Pink, Silver, Green, Blue, and Yellow Star Rangers.

All three groups of Star Rangers take fighting stances before charge ahead.

* * *

Major Fuchsioid fires his staff, but Phoenix Star Ranger blocks the attack with his Phoenix Shield, as Pink Star Ranger fires hers Star Blaster.

Silver Star Ranger then jumps at Major Fuchsioid, forcing him to block his Star Scythe. But Major Fuchsioid manages to shove his staff at the Ranger and fires it, knocking him back.

Then Phoenix Star Ranger then uses his Phoenix Blade to force the staff down as Pink Star Ranger kicks the monster's side.

* * *

Blue and Yellow Star Rangers use their Star Claw and Star Striker respective to force down the Robo Hydrabeast's tentacles, as Green Star Ranger kicks it in the chest. But as the monster is forced back, Green Star Ranger holds onto hers leg in pain.

"Ouch!" Green Star Ranger cries. "Like stepping on a Pyrosizzle Beetle."

"Like what?" Blue Star Ranger asks.

Yellow Star Ranger strikes at the Robo Hydrabeast with hers Star Defender weapon couple times to seemly no result, "It like trying to cut a two weeks old loaf of bread."

"Wait, when you used two weeks old bread?" Blue Star Ranger asks.

Robo Hydrabeast swings its tentacles at Yellow Star Ranger, knocking her back to hers friends.

* * *

Red Star Ranger strikes at a Greyid with his Star Saber, spins around, strikes at another, and then launches a horizontal strike at a third.

Polaris Star Ranger flips onto his back to avoid a Greyid's weapon strike, flips back onto his feet, wraps one end of his scarf around the Greyid's leg and pulls, sending the Greyid flying into two other Greyids.

Orange Star Ranger, Star Spear in hand, jump kicks two Greyids, swings his Star Spear, striking two more Greyids. He then roundhouse kicks another Greyid.

Black Star Ranger blocks a Greyid's weapon with his Star Axe, back elbows a second Greyid, then uses his Star Axe to push back the first Greyid and then strikes it down.

From around the corner of a building, Terrovor watches the fighting, when he notices Orange Star Ranger blocking a Greyid's weapon with his Star Spear.

"Perfect," Terrovor says.

Using his free hand, Orange Star Ranger pulls the attacking Greyid to the side and strikes it down. That when he notices Terrovor, who simply waves before backing up.

Orange Star Ranger takes a step forward before looking behind him to see Red Star Ranger flips a Greyid onto its back, Polaris Star Ranger jump kicks a Greyid, and Black Star Ranger spins and strikes down two Greyids.

Orange Star Ranger looks down for a moment, before starting to back up, spins around, and runs in the direction Terrovor went.

* * *

At the plaza, Mermessa and couple Greyids walk down between two buildings, when they see the fighting.

Silver Star Ranger uses the blade end of his Star Scythe to grab Major Fuchsioid's staff, swings the Star Defender weapon around, before pulling Major Fuchsioid to the side and strikes him in the back.

Phoenix Star Ranger then slams his Phoenix Shield against Major Fuchsioid's chest, as Pink Star Ranger jumps up behind hers friend and fires hers Star Blaster, blasting the monster.

Mermessa tabs the top of hers staff, "Yes... the Silver Ranger, he will do just fine." Mermessa looks over to the Greyids. "Do it."

The Greyids then run pass Mermessa.

As Pink and Phoenix Star Rangers dodge under Major Fuchsioid's staff swing several feet away, Silver Star Ranger starts to raise his Star Scythe, when couple Greyids grab his arms behind him, causing the Ranger to drop his weapon.

"Hey, what you doing! Stop!" Silver Star Ranger yells.

Then he notices Mermessa walking up to him, "There's nothing to worry about."

"Who are you?" Silver Star Ranger asks.

"I am High General Mermessa..." Mermessa places the top of hers staff against Silver Star Ranger's chest. "Now listen carefully."

The top of Mermessa's staff starts to glow.

Phoenix Star Ranger uses his Phoenix Shield to block Major Fuchsioid's staff swing, forcing him into a spin. He gets ready to counter attack, as Pink Star Ranger ducks under another swing, but Phoenix Star Ranger stops and turns to see what is happening to Silver Star Ranger.

"Al!" Phoenix Star Ranger yells.

As Pink Star Ranger kicks away Major Fuchsioid, Phoenix Star Ranger jumps up.

As he lands, Phoenix Star Ranger delivers a Phoenix Blade strike, forcing Mermessa to spin away. Then Phoenix Star Ranger kicks away the Greyid on Silver Star Ranger's left, before striking down the other one.

Mermessa starts to back up, "I'm done here." She disappears from dark energy.

Phoenix Star Ranger helps Silver Star Ranger to his feet, "Are you okay there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just need to catch my breath," Silver Star Ranger tells him.

* * *

Yellow and Blue Star Rangers duck under Robo Hydrabeast's tentacles, striking it with their Star Defenders. Green Star Ranger then runs up and thrusts with hers Star Rapier.

The three Star Rangers then fire their Gauntlet Morphers, blasting the Robo Hydrabeast, but it is seemly unharmed.

* * *

Polaris Star Ranger swings his scarf to knock down a Greyid. Black Star Ranger runs pass three Greyids, striking them with his Star Axe. Red Star Ranger uses an upward Star Saber strike to flip a Greyid onto its back.

The three Star Rangers regroup.

"That look like the rest of them," Black Star Ranger says.

"Good we can regroup with the others..." Red Star Ranger says.

"Wait, where's Kenneth?" Polaris Star Ranger asks.

The three starts to look around.

"He was right here a moment ago," Black Star Ranger says.

Red Star Ranger holds up his Gauntlet Morpher, "Kenneth, come in. Kenneth?"

* * *

Terrovor runs through an alley, keep on looking over his shoulders as he runs. Several feet away, Orange Star Ranger is running after him.

"Kenneth, respond. Kenneth!" Red Star Ranger's voice from the Gauntlet Morpher.

Orange Star Ranger looks down at his Gauntlet Morpher for a second before keeps on running.

* * *

"Still nothing," Red Star Ranger says.

"You think he's could be in trouble?" Polaris Star Ranger wonders.

Red Star Ranger looks back to his Gauntlet Morpher, "Has anyone seen or heard from Kenneth?"

* * *

Pink and Silver Star Rangers fire their Gauntlet Morphers, as Phoenix Star Ranger fires from the bottom of his Phoenix Shield, blasting Major Fuchsioid.

"No, we hadn't," Green Star Ranger's voice comes from the Gauntlet Morphers.

Pink Star Ranger holds up hers Gauntlet Morpher, "We hadn't either."

Silver Star Ranger runs ahead with his Star Scythe, as Phoenix Star Ranger looks to the side.

"Could he've went after Terrovor?" Phoenix Star Ranger wonders.

Pink Star Ranger looks over to Phoenix Star Ranger, "Wait, why would you think that?"

He looks over to her, "Oh, hum, no reason."

"Wait, does this have something to do with Kenneth been late this morning, or his mind been wondering during work?" Pink Star Ranger asks.

"Yeah, okay," Phoenix Star Ranger starts. "I'd been training him."

"What, but I'm his trainer, Davis and I'm are his trainers," Pink Star Ranger tells him.

During the conversation, Silver Star Ranger uses his Star Scythe to knock up Major Fuchsioid's staff, as it is fires, before kicks him in the chest.

"Yeah, but Kenneth asked me to train him to fight Terrovor," Phoenix Star Ranger explains.

"Are you insane? You know how dangerous Terrovor is," Pink Star Ranger responds.

"And so does Kenneth," Phoenix Star Ranger tells her. "He's trying to keep his friends safe."

Silver Star Ranger rolls under Major Fuchsioid's staff swing, spins onto his feet and spin kicks the monster in the back.

"I'm sure you can understand that," Phoenix Star Ranger adds.

"And if Kenneth can't beat Terrovor?" Pink Star Ranger asks.

"Trust me, if Kenneth can't face his past he won't survive this universe," Phoenix Star Ranger tells her.

"Like you?" Pink Star Ranger asks.

"No, Kenneth's stronger than me," Phoenix Star Ranger responds.

* * *

"So now what?" Polaris Star Ranger asks.

"We split up," Red Star Ranger instructs. "If you find Kenneth, contacts everyone else."

"Right," Polaris and Black Star Rangers say together.

The three Star Rangers start running off in separate directions.

* * *

Terrovor stands in the center of a roof, when Orange Star Ranger runs up to him.

"Terrovor!" Orange Star Ranger yells.

Terrovor turns to face the Ranger, "Ah, Orange Ranger. I have been waiting for you. Although I'm surprised you showed up. I thought you had a yellow streak on your suit."

"I-I'm not scared of you," Orange Star Ranger claims.

"Sure you not," Terrovor charges ahead, as his lance appears in his hand from dark energy.

Orange Star Ranger uses his Star Spear to block Terrovor's lance, before trying to force the lance down, but then Terrovor knocks the Star Spear up and strikes him with his lance.

"Scorpion Striker Tail!" Terrovor calls out.

Terrovor's tail stretches and strikes Orange Star Ranger couple times, forcing him into a roll. Before he can gets back up, Terrovor had rushed up to him and strikes down with his lance, with the Ranger uses his Star Spear to block the attack.

"Have any last messages for your friends?" Terrovor asks.

Suddenly Terrovor is blasted, forcing him back, as he spins around. Then Red and Polaris Star Rangers run up to their downed friend.

"No need, he can tell us himself," Polaris Star Ranger says.

Red Star Ranger helps Orange Star Ranger to his feet, "Like what he was thinking?"

"I'm sorry, Neil," Orange Star Ranger starts. "I know I shouldn't have came here on my own. But I just can't stand the thought of Terrovor hurting someone I care about."

"I understand, but I have learned that the best part of been part of a team is that you don't have to do anything on your own," Red Star Ranger tells him.

"He's right," Polaris Star Ranger agrees. "Your fight is our fight. After all, we also don't want someone we care about been hurt."

"How sweet, make me want to gag," Terrovor says.

Red Star Ranger looks over to Terrovor, "Let's give him what he wants."

"Right," Orange Star Ranger says.

Red Star Ranger holds up his Star Defender weapon, "Star Saber!"

Orange Star Ranger holds up his own Star Defender weapon, "Star Spear!"

Polaris Star Ranger also holds up a Star Spear, "I always want to try this thing. Star Spear!"

The three Star Rangers charge.

Orange, Polaris, and Red Star Rangers swing around their Star Defenders, forcing Terrovor to back up and spin around, as he tries to block with his lance. He then spins away and backs up, before all three Star Rangers stab ahead, knocking Terrovor back.

"Relying on others? You really are a coward," Terrovor rolls away from the attacks and onto a knee.

Orange Star Ranger takes couple steps, "I don't have to beat you on my own, not when I'm with my friends."

Orange Star Ranger removes the Star Globe from his Gauntlet Morpher and places it on his Star Spear. He then spins around and delivers a diagonal slash, "Scorpion Slash!"

Polaris Star Ranger holds his Star Spear to behind his head, "I'm with you." He then delivers a diagonal slash. "Polaris Slash!" 

Red Star Ranger holds his Star Saber sideways, "Together, we can't lose." He flips forward and delivers a vertical strike, as meteors fly pass him. "Final Meteor Strike!"

All three attacks hit Terrovor, with explosions going off around him. He rolls away, before slowly getting up.

"No, I can't lose... not to your pathetic teamwork..." Terrovor grabs his mask. "Never!"

He spreads out his arms, as he is covered in blue energy, before his mask starts to crack, revealing his disfigured face (half of it covered in cracks, with scorpion legs spread across his face, and purple veins on the other half).

"Even if it takes all of my power, I will destroy you!" Terrovor starts fire several energy slashes from his lance, with the three Star Rangers, trying to dodge them, as explosions rage around.

The explosions end, as Red and Polaris Star Rangers lie on the ground.

"He's using all his strength to fight us?!" Red Star Ranger realizes.

Terrovor looks over to Orange Star Ranger, who is on one knee.

"Do you really care so little for life?" Orange Star Ranger asks.

"The truth?" Terrovor starts. "I despise all life, except for those who amuse me."

"You're a sick monster!" Orange Star Ranger charges ahead, with Red and Polaris Star Rangers with him.

As the Star Rangers charge, Terrovor's tail wraps around his right leg and forms armor on it. He then jumps up.

"Scorpion Striker Kick!" He then kicks Orange and Polaris Star Rangers with both feet, before kicking Red Star Ranger with his armored feet and lands.

Terrovor starts to walk toward the Rangers, "So how your teamwork gonna save you now?"

Suddenly Black Star Ranger jumps at him with his Star Axe raised, "Try this!"

Black Star Ranger strikes at Terrovor, who spins away to dodge, before the Ranger delivers an upward diagonal strike, causing Terrovor to slide back couple steps.

The other three Star Rangers run up to Black Star Ranger.

"Davis!" Orange Star Ranger greets his friend.

"Hey, I heard someone been training behind my back," Black Star Ranger says.

"Hum, yeah, I'm sorry," Orange Star Ranger responds.

"Its fine," Black Star Ranger tells him. "Besides, I've been itchy for some payback. So what you say?"

"Let's do it," Orange Star Ranger agrees.

"Are you actually trying to destroy me with this love-fest?" Terrovor asks.

"We're ending this today, Terrovor," Red Star Ranger says, before he spreads out his arms, before drawing a circle with his finger. "Defenders of the Universe, united!"

"Power Rangers Star Force!"

"We'll putting you away, Terrovor," Red Star Ranger tells him. "For good!"

The four Star Rangers charge.

* * *

Major Fuchsioid fires his staff at the charging Rangers, with Phoenix Star Ranger using his Phoenix Shield to block the blasts. Then jumping up from behind him is Pink Star Ranger, firing both Star Blaster and Gauntlet Morpher, blasting Major Fuchsioid. Then Phoenix and Silver Star Ranger run pass Major Fuchsioid, striking him with Star Scythe and Phoenix Blade.

* * *

Blue Star Ranger, using his Star Claw, to grab Robo Hydrabeast's head, flips over it and grabs the monster from behind. Yellow Star Ranger runs up and strikes it couple times with hers Star Striker.

Blue Star Ranger then spins Robo Hydrabeast around and strike at it with his Star Claw, forcing it back couple steps.

The chameleon image appears behind Green Star Ranger, as she stabs forward with hers Star Rapier, causing the blade to extend like a long whip sword, "Whipping Strikes!"

Robo Hydrabeast is knocked back.

* * *

Polaris Star Ranger swings around his scarf, with Terrovor spins to dodge, before Polaris Star Ranger dodges under the lance and strikes him with the end of the scarf. Terrovor turns to see Red Star Ranger strikes at him, but Terrovor steps back and blocks another strike with his lance.

Terrovor then notices Black Star Ranger jumps at him, with his Star Axe raises. The Star Axe collides with the Star Saber, before the two Star Rangers push down, allowing the Star Saber to strike Terrovor. Black Star Ranger then strikes Terrovor with his Axe.

Orange Star Ranger then run pass Terrovor, striking him with the Star Spear, deflects the lance, and then strikes him again.

Terrovor tries a lance thrust, but Orange Star Ranger blocks with his Star Spear, swings the lance around.

"Enough!" Terrovor jumps back, avoiding Orange Star Ranger's Star Spear strike.

Terrovor then fires an energy slash at Orange Star Ranger, knocking him to the side.

"Kenneth!" Black Star Ranger calls out.

"I am sick and tired of your pathetic talk of teamwork. Here's a lesson for you, Rangers," Terrovor gathers dark energy on his lance. "Those who stand together..." Terrovor fires a powerful energy slash at Red, Polaris, and Black Star Rangers. "Fall together!"

"No!" Orange Star Ranger screams.

Orange Star Ranger rushes to before his friends, and block the energy slash with his Star Spear, with him push back couple inches. Then, with a loud yell, Orange Star Ranger deflects the energy slash to behind him in the air, where it exploded harmless.

Terrovor lowers his lance, as Orange Star Ranger relaxes his stance slowly, "You were right before, I was scared of you. Ever since you tricked me, hurt my friend, of course I was scared. But now I'm more scared of you not been stopped."

"So what?" Terrovor asks.

"So..." Orange Star Ranger starts to charge. "I'm stopping you!" 

Orange Star Ranger and Terrovor's weapons collide, before Orange Star Ranger uses the bottom of his Star Spear to knock up Terrovor's lance and strikes him. Using the momentum to go into a spin, he then strikes Terrovor a second time.

Orange Star Ranger stops his spin and spreads out his arms, "Scorpion Striker Tail!"

His tail stretches out and strikes Terrovor twice, before he manages to knock it back with his lance.

Terrovor then slides forward and strikes at Orange Star Ranger with his lance. Terrovor then spins around, "Scorpion Striker Kick!"

Black Star Ranger throws his Star Axe, "Kenneth!"

Orange Star Ranger grabs the thrown weapon, spins around, as Terrovor's kick reaches him, with the Star Axe slams against his foot, knocking Terrovor into a spin through the air.

Back on his feet, Terrovor looks at Orange Star Ranger, holding both weapons, "How?! How you blocked my most powerful attack?!"

Orange Star Ranger holds up the Star Axe, "Have you learned yet? As long as we supported each other, you can't ever win."

"Will you shut up about your teamwork?! Just shut up!" Terrovor fires several energy slashes at Orange Star Ranger, causing explosions to rage around him, until he can't be seen.

His friends watch, worryingly, and Terrovor relaxes his stance.

Then as the smoke starts to clear, the Star Axe and Orange Star Ranger's helmet falls onto the ground, before Kenneth, still morphed but without his helmet, charges ahead with his Star Spear.

Terrovor tries to attack, but Kenneth runs pass him, striking him with his Star Spear.

Terrovor, with red electric runs around his body, starts to turn around, "No, you can't beat me. I conquered the Scorpion Star System. I destroy anyone who crossed me!"

Kenneth turns around, "No, you will never hurt my friends, or anyone, ever again!"

Kenneth strikes at Terrovor, who, with his arms spread out and his lance falling out of his hand, falls backward before consumed in a large explosion.

Kenneth then grabs his shoulder, before falls to his knees, as his body glow and the rest of his Ranger suit disappears from orange light. Red, Polaris, and Black Star Rangers then run over to him.

"Kenneth, are you okay?" Black Star Ranger asks.

"I'm fine," Kenneth responds. "At least this is over." 

Red Star Ranger places a hand on Kenneth's shoulder, "Yes it is."

* * *

An Enlarge Bade explodes, as Major Fuchsioid and Robo Hydrabeast grows.

"Saucer-Mech, activate!" Major Fuchsioid commands.

A Saucer-Mech ship transforms.

Major Fuchsioid stands with the Robo Hydrabeast and the Saucer-Mech.

"We will not fail like Terrovor, the Rangers are toast!"

* * *

The gathered Star Rangers on the roof look at the distance.

"So much for it been over," Polaris Star Ranger comments.

Red Star Ranger holds up his Gauntlet Morpher, "Dracon, we have big trouble down here."

* * *

On the Star Voyager's bridge, Dracon holds up his Dragon Staff.

"Okay, I'm on my way," Dracon says, before he starts to walk up the steps. "Goldex, you got the bridge."

* * *

Red Star Ranger lowers his Morpher and turns to Black Star Ranger and Kenneth, "Davis, you stay with Kenneth."

"Got it," Black Star Ranger responds.

Red Star Ranger turns back and holds up his Morpher, "The rest of us, let's go."

He and Polaris Star Rangers push the Star Globes on their Gauntlet Morphers to the side, "StarZords, activate!"

* * *

"StarZords, activate!" Green, Blue, and Yellow Star Rangers command.

* * *

"StarZords, activate!" Pink and Silver Star Rangers command.

* * *

"Phoenix Rocket, activate! Phoenix Rocket, launch! Zords combine!"

"Phoenix Megazord, ready!"

* * *

Red Star Ranger pushes back the Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher, as Purple Star Ranger closes the mouth on his Dragon Staff, "Zords combine!"

Swordfish StarZord connects to the right arm port, Eagle StarZord connects to the left arm port, Chameleon StarZord connects to the right leg port, and Wolf StarZord connects to the left leg port.

Polaris Bear StarZord connects to the right arm port, Silver Snake StarZord connects to the left arm port.

"Star Force Megazord!"

"And Dragon Star Megazord!"

"Ready!"

* * *

All three Megazords stand side by side.

"Now let's show them who toast," Phoenix Star Ranger says.

"I-We not afraid of some tin cans!" Major Fuchsioid claims.

Phoenix Star Ranger pushes his controls, as Phoenix Megazord's swords collides with Robo Hydrabeast's tentacles, Dragon Star Megazord's Polaris Arm blocks the Saucer-Mech's staff, and Star Force Megazord's Swordfish Blade strikes Major Fuchsioid's staff.

Star Force Megazord's Swordfish Blade strikes Major Fuchsioid couple times. Dragon Star Megazord struggles with the Saucer-Mech, as Phoenix Megazord's swords keep on countering Robo Hydrabeast's tentacles.

Phoenix Megazord then strikes Robo Hydrabeast twice.

"How about a double team, Neil?" Purple Star Ranger suggests.

"Right!" Red Star Ranger agrees.

Using the Eagle Arm and Polaris Arm respectively, Star Force Megazord and Dragon Star Megazord punch Major Fuchsioid and the Saucer-Mech at the same time.

"Now for the finishing touch," Red Star Ranger instructs.

Red Star Ranger pushes back the Star Globe on his Morpher, as Purple Star Ranger opens and closes his Dragon Staff's mouth and grabs its handle.

"Final Beam Strike!" Red, Yellow, Pink, Green, and Blue Star Rangers call out.

"Polaris Stream Finisher!" Puprle, Polaris, and Silver Star Rangers call out.

Star Force Megazord's Eagle Arm strikes forward, creating a large energy blast, which Swordfish Blade hit, sending off a long energy beam, as Dragon Star Megazord fires a large energy beam from its Polaris Arm.

Both attacks hit Major Fuchsioid, causing red electric to runs around his body, "This isn't fair, I barely done anything!"

Major Fuchsioid is consumed in a large explosion, as Phoenix Megazord and Robo Hydrabeast keep on trading blows.

The Saucer-Mech transforms back into its ship mode and flies up.

"It's getting away!" Blue Star Ranger yells.

"Perfect time to test my new mode," Pink Star Ranger says.

The Silver Snake Arm flies toward Star Force Megazord, as the Eagle StarZord separates, allowing the Silver Snake Arm to takes its place, with the Eagle StarZord then flies around and attaches to the Megazord's back.

"Star Force Megazord, flight mode!" Pink Star Ranger calls out.

Star Force Megazord flies up after the Saucer-Mech ship, as its Swordfish Blade glows.

"Final Blade Strike!" Red, Yellow, Pink, Green, Blue, and Silver Star Rangers call out.

Star Force Megazord flies pass the Saucer-Mech ship, strikes it, causing the ship to explode.

"Alright, it works!" Yellow Star Ranger yells.

"Was there any doubt?" Pink Star Ranger joking asks.

Phoenix Megazord is wrestling with the Robo Hydrabeast, with the Megazord looks up.

Phoenix Star Ranger cracks his knuckles, "Guess its mine turn, now." He grabs the controls. "Here we go!"

Phoenix Megazord pushes back the Robo Hydrabeast, before strikes at the monster couple times with its swords. It takes a step back, before slams one sword on the Robo Hydrabeast's head, which is quickly throws off.

"Hardheaded, huh?" Phoenix Star Ranger notes. "I know how to cut you down to size."

The Phoenix Satellite separates from the Phoenix Rocket, before flies up and starts spinning rapidly, then flies around the Robo Hydrabeast, slashing off its two tentacles and two of its heads.

The Phoenix Megazord reforms, before Phoenix Star Ranger pushes on the controls.

Phoenix Megazord spins around and strikes at the Robo Hydrabeast.

"Now to roast this robo worm," Phoenix Star Ranger says.

Phoenix Star Ranger presses the trigger on his Phoenix Blade and pulls it out.

With both swords on fire, the Phoenix Megazord waves the weapons around.

"Phoenix Fire!" Phoenix Star Ranger strikes with his Blade twice. "Double Strike!"

Phoenix Megazord strikes forward, first with its right sword and then its left, forming a flaming x-shaped strike which flies at Robo Hydrabeast, consuming it in a large explosion.

Phoenix Megazord turns around from the explosion.

"The universe is under Ranger protection," all nine Star Rangers call out.

All three Megazords, with Star Force Megazord and Dragon Star Megazord back in their previous configurations, stand victorious.

* * *

Kenneth enters the Star Voyager's bridge to see watching him are Hiroshi, Hikaru, Alexis, and Davis on the second level and on the lower level, Dracon, Hikari, Nathaniel, Goldex, Al, and Laira, with Neil in the center.

Kenneth nervously walks down the stairs and approaches Neil.

"Kenneth, I been thinking about this for a long time," Neil starts. "Today, you act reckless, endangering yourself in the process."

"I know, I'm sorry," Kenneth apologizes.

Neil holds up a hand, "You also show bravery, determination, and a refusal to give in to evil. All of which you had show since we met. And today, you also done something that very few ever managed, you conquered your demons, both exterior and interior."

Nathaniel silently nods.

"While you were reckless, even the best of us had made that mistake," Neil repeats. "So after serious thought, I have decided to eliminate your status as trainee."

Neil holds up a small box, opening it to reveal a silver star badge, "And give you first your first rank at the Earth Defense Unit."

Kenneth is completed surprised, "Really?"

Neil smiles, "You earned it."

Neil pins the star badge to Kenneth's suit, as Davis walks down the stairs to him.

"Congratulations, man," Davis says.

"Good job," Al adds.

"You definitely deserve it," Hikaru says.

At that moment, Alexis pushes in a trolley, carrying a large orange-colored cake, a stack of plates, and several cups of drinks, "Sound like a perfect chance to celebrate."

"I say we all earned it," Neil adds.

Nathaniel looks over to Hikari, "Listen, I'm sorry about training Kenneth behind your back."

"It's okay, I understand," Hikari watches Kenneth as Laira hands him a piece of cake. "I guess I was just been protective."

Nathaniel grins, "Oh, really?"

Hikari looks over to Nathaniel, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Nathaniel walks away from a confused Hikari.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Stellar's bridge, Macenor walks over to Cybron, in the center of the round console.

"And with that, Terrovor perished without accomplishing anything," Mermessa says.

"Its true, he failed to destroy the Rangers, but at least he distracted them," Cybron looks over to Mermessa, who stands at the front of the bridge, looking at hers staff.

"That is correct," Mermessa agrees. "So in that way, everything went as planned. And soon..."

* * *

The unmorphed Rangers are talking among themselves, as Al, holding a cup, shakes his head slightly, as his eyes glow for a second.

_"My greatest weapon will destroy the Power Rangers."_


	25. Hiroshi's Choice

_"A powerful Empire is targeting the universe for complete conquest, with no one able to stop them. Until twelve brave warriors are chosen by the stars themselves to save the entire universe. They are the Power Rangers Star Force!"_

* * *

Hikaru is starting to enter the Star Voyager's gym, when he sees a Greyid falls onto the ground and disappears in green energy. That when he notices Hiroshi, who is panting while surrounded by three Greyids.

One of the Greyids charge and swing at him with its weapon. Hiroshi dodges under the attack, and then spins around, kicking the Greyid's backside, knocking it down, with the Greyid disappearing in green energy. But then Hiroshi slips and falls down.

The two remaining Greyids then charge, but Hiroshi quickly blasts one with his Gauntlet Morpher, making it disappears, before quickly gets to his feet and roundhouse kicks the final Greyid, knocking it down and making it disappear.

Hiroshi falls to one knee and pants some more, as Hikaru runs over.

"Hiroshi, you okay?" Hikaru asks.

"Yeah I'm fine, just doing my daily training," Hiroshi explains.

"You mean again?" Hikaru asks. "You left the cafeteria to do your training an hour ago."

"Actually I'm still doing my training," Hiroshi tells him.

Hikaru helps Hiroshi back to his feet, "Back on Earth, I always did a hour of training each day."

"Yes, but you have changed a lot," Hikaru reminds him. "Your younger body can't handle that much exercise."

Hiroshi pulls his arm out of Hikaru's hand, "Trust me, I'm well aware of my current precaution."

Hiroshi starts to walk toward the exit, with Hikaru turns to face him.

"I didn't mean anything by it," Hikaru says.

Hiroshi stops but doesn't turn around, "I know, and I'm sorry. It's just..."

Suddenly the entire room shakes, with the two unmorphed Rangers barely able to keep their footing.

"What in the..." Hiroshi's confused.

"Are we under attack?" Hikaru asks.

"All Rangers, report to the bridge, immediately," Neil instructs from the Gauntlet Morpher.

Hiroshi looks over his shoulder, "Does that answer your question?"

The two cousins start running out of the room.

* * *

"Hiroshi's Choice"

* * *

Hikaru and Hiroshi enter the bridge to find the rest of the team, as the ship shakes again.

"What's going on here?" Hikaru asks.

Neil, standing in the center of the lower level, turns to face his friends, "We are trapped in some sort of tracking beam emitting from a planet."

At that moment the front screen shows a green planet, with strange energy waves coming off from it.

"And I'm guessing that's the planet?" Alexis guesses.

"I never seen a planet like that before," Laira says.

"Could it be... Tempora?" Dracon wonders.

"I thought that is only a myth," Nathaniel says.

"What's Tempora?" Neil asks.

"It supposedly a planet that is capable of effecting time itself," Dracon explains.

"Time?" Hiroshi repeats.

"According to legends, it normally exists outside of time, but it appears in normal time once every thousand years," Dracon adds.

Hikari frustrating shakes the controls at the front of the bridge, "Myth or not, the Star Voyager won't bugle. We're stuck."

"Kenneth, have you detected anything on that planet?" Neilasks.

Kenneth turns away from his station at the right side of the lower level, "I'm not detecting anything. According to the scanners, there isn't even a planet there."

Goldex looks away from Kenneth, "I concur, my readings can't even find the planet."

"Perfect a mysterious planet that is invisible to our systems," Neil says. "Can this day get any better?" Neil looks to Dracon. "Any suggestions?"

"Only a pragmatic one, I fear," Dracon responds. "All of us going down to the planet to investigate."

"You want us to leave the ship unguarded?" Laira asks.

Dracon turns to Kenneth and Goldex, "Can you scan the Star Voyager itself?"

"Hum, yes, sure," Kenneth turns back around and press couple buttons. "That not possible..."

"What's wrong?" Nathaniel asks.

Kenneth turns back around, "According to scanners, there is no Star Voyager."

"I thought so," Dracon starts. "Whatever had ensnared the ship, it had the same effect on the Star Voyager as it had on Tempora."

"But following that logic..." Al starts.

"When Tempora disappears out of time again, then so will us," Neil finishes.

* * *

Soon, down on Tempora, all twelve unmorphed Rangers walk through empty plains, looking around.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Davis asks.

"We probably will know when we find it," Laira suggests.

"And since we don't know what we are dealing with, we should all stay together," Neil adds.

Goldex looks over to Al, who is rubbing his forehead, "Al, you been very quiet. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just had a major headache," Al answers.

Suddenly Macenor steps out several feet away from the group, "A headache gonna be the least of your worries."

"Macenor!" Neil announces. "So you're behind our detour!"

"Your detour, and your end," Macenor fires a blast from his "mace arm", causing a large explosion in front of the group.

Running out of the dissipating smoke are Polaris, Blue, and Phoenix Star Rangers.

Macenor then swings his mace at the Rangers, forcing Blue Star Ranger to step back, Phoenix Star Ranger to hold up his Phoenix Shield, and Polaris Star Ranger to slide under the attack.

Polaris Star Ranger then punches at Macenor's chest, but nothing seems to happened.

"Was that supposed to tickle?" Macenor mocking asks.

"Hiroshi, watch out!" Blue Star Ranger yells.

Polaris Star Ranger looks up to see the mace swinging back down. He then flips to the side, avoiding the mace, but falling onto the ground. He looks up to see Macenor aiming his "mace arm" at him.

"Nice try, small fry," Macenor says. "But you're not nearly old enough to match me."

Polaris Star Ranger clenches his fist, when suddenly Macenor is blasted. He back up as the other Star Rangers run up to Polaris Star Ranger, who slowly returns to his feet.

"I don't know what you're hoping to achieve, Macenor, but it won't work," Red Star Ranger tells him.

"We'll see about that," Macenor says. "Octomiss, now!"

* * *

Octomiss stands next to a large, odd-looking key sticking out of a gold podium in the ground, with a hand to the side of hers head.

"Gotcha ya'," she reaches out a hand to the top of the key's handle. "The Rangers will take a time out."

She places a hand on the top of the key's hand, which glows brightly.

* * *

Suddenly the ground glows brightly and shakes violently, as the Rangers have trouble remain steady.

"What's going on?!" Green Star Ranger asks.

"What have you done, Macenor?!" Purple Star Ranger yells.

"I've sealed your fate," Macenor tells them. "Let's see how you do when facing your past, on your own!"

Suddenly a large tornado forms around the Rangers, sweeping them all up, as they are screaming.

* * *

Hiroshi, body glowing light blue for a second, falls down hard on the ground.

Hiroshi starts to get back up, "That stinking metal head and his Oz trick..." He turns to see the large key sticking out of the podium. "What is that?"

"The key to the Chrono Clock."

Hiroshi then notices approaching him from the right is a silver hair woman wearing a long white gown, "Who are you?"

"I am Tempestra, the Guardian of the Chrono Clock."

"What is this Chrono Clock?"

Tempestra slowly approaches the key, with Hiroshi following her, "Unlike other planets, which possess molten magma cores, the center of Tempora is a large mechanism known as the Chrono Clock. Using this key, one can manipulate the flows of time."

Hiroshi watches the key very closely, "Is this what Macenor and Octomiss are after?" Hiroshi then spins back to Tempestra. "Wait, what kind of manipulation?"

* * *

Neil is walking through a forest, with his Gauntlet Morpher held up.

"Can anyone read me?" Neil asks. "Anyone?!" Neil holds down his Morpher. "Macenor must be blocking our communications. Now what?"

"Now you face your doom."

Neil turns to see Kaosling standing several feet away, "Kaosling?! It's impossible."

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest, Hikari dodges out of the way of explosions.

_The Chrono Clock can snatch someone from a previous moment in time._

Hikari looks ahead to see Swallowphant.

* * *

Davis and Alexis run up to each other in the forest.

"Alexis, are you okay?" Davis asks.

"I'm fine, but I hadn't seen anyone else," Alexis responds.

"Me neither," Davis says.

"What about me?"

The two turns to see Octomiss several feet away, crossing hers arms.

"Octomiss!" Davis yells.

"This should be as easy as fry shrimps, its two against one," Alexis says.

"Count again," Octomiss says.

They turn to see another Octomiss behind them.

"Well, is this unexpected," the second Octomiss adds.

_"It can even bring someone that already exists in the same place, without fear of a paradox."_

* * *

"This is why Macenor forced us here, to destroy us with our past enemies," Hiroshi realizes, before he looks up at Tempestra, standing next to the key. "Wait, if you're the Clock's Guardian, then how come you allow Macenor to do this?"

"I can't interfere with the timeline, and this, is a part of the timeline," Tempestra explains.

"That makes no sense," Hiroshi starts. "Just like how I have to deal with this body to fight. Well, if you can't stop Macenor from using the Chrono Clock, then you can't stop me..."

Hiroshi places a hand on the top of the key, which suddenly glows bright, covering the entire area with its light.

* * *

Hikaru walks onto a hill, looking around, when small explosions go off in front of him. He looks ahead to see Octomiss several feet away from him, banging hers mace onto hers free hand.

"Well, isn't it little boy blue," Octomiss says.

"Octomiss, when will you learn you never been able to beat us," Hikaru tells her.

"Well aren't you confidence, especially since I hadn't fought any of you yet," Octomiss says.

"You hadn't...?" Hikaru's confused, before realized something. "'Facing your past', so that what Macenor meant."

Octomiss readies hers mace, "I don't know what you're mumbling about, all I do know is that Skullnaz isn't here to hold me back."

Octomiss charges, as Hikaru aims his Gauntlet Morpher.

"Star Force, descent!"

Hikaru morphs into Blue Star Ranger.

Blue Star Ranger holds out his Star Defender weapon, "Star Claw!"

He then uses it block Octomiss' mace, and then pushes it up. He then tries a claw strike, but Octomiss spins under the attack and kicks Blue Star Ranger in the back.

Lying on his back, Blue Star Ranger sees Octomiss strikes down with hers mace, forcing the Ranger to roll away from the attack, but Octomiss quickly swings hers mace back up, hitting the Ranger and sends him into a spin through the air. Blue Star Ranger manages to land on his feet, but Octomiss swings hers mace at him against, sending him flying backward.

Blue Star Ranger, back on the ground, looks up to see Octomiss slowly approaching him.

"Now what did you said about never beating you?" Octomiss asks.

Suddenly, an unknown man jumps into the scene, kicks Octomiss, sending her back several feet, and then lands in front of the fallen Ranger. The man stands straight and holds his hand out to the side.

"Don't worry, Karu, I'll protect you."

"Hiroshi?" Blue Star Ranger realizes. "Is that you?"

The man smiles, as he takes a fighting stance, "Yes is it. Now seat back, as I show you how it's done."

"Hiroshi? How?" Blue Star Ranger asks.

"Later, right now I have to send Octomiss back to the past," the adult Hiroshi says.

"I don't know who you are, or what you're talking about," Octomiss tells him. "What I do know is you made a big mistake."

Octomiss charges and swings down hers mace, with Hiroshi ducks under it and spins away from her. He then roundhouse kicks Octomiss, who deflect the attack with hers mace, before Hiroshi uses his momentum to launch a leg swipe at her.

Octomiss flips away, as Hiroshi runs up to her, spins in midair and punches her, with Octomiss tries to block, but is still knocked back.

Blue Star Ranger had returned to his feet and runs up to Hiroshi.

"Hiroshi..." Blue Star Ranger tries to find something to say.

"It feels good to be back in my prime," Hiroshi says.

Octomiss holds up a blaster, "Now you'll be in traction!"

She fires hers blaster, with Blue Star Ranger steps in front of Hiroshi to shield him, "Watch out!"

The two cousins are thrown back by the blast.

Hiroshi returns to his feet and holds up a Star Globe, "Big mistake, Octomiss."

He places the Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher.

_"Small Bear Star."_

He flips down the trigger grip and aims the Morpher, "Star Force, descent!"

Hiroshi pulls the trigger, but nothing happens. He quickly looks at the Gauntlet Morpher.

"I said: Star Force, descent!" He pulls the trigger again, but still nothing happens.

"What's wrong?" Octomiss joking asks. "Forgot the batteries?"

Hiroshi's frustrating pulling the trigger repeatedly, but to no avail.

Octomiss then aims hers blaster, "Bye-bye, whoever."

"Octomiss!"

She looks over to hers side to see Blue Star Ranger, in midair, spinning toward her, before striking Octomiss as he lands. Octomiss drops both of hers weapons.

"I had no idea what's going on?!" She then disappears in blue light.

Hiroshi keeps on pulling his Morpher's trigger, as Hikaru, who glowed blue for a second, walks over to him.

"I don't understand what's going on," Hiroshi says.

"Hiroshi, how did you changed back?" Hikaru asks.

Hiroshi stops trying to morph, "Oh, hum, well, this planet's core is called the Chrono Clock and it can manipulate time. That where the old Octomiss came from, and it somehow changed me back." He pulls the trigger again. "But it doesn't explain why I can't morph."

"Maybe it does," Hikaru says, with the adult Hiroshi looks at his cousin with a raised eyebrow. "Remembered what Laira told us about the warriors of the Small Bear Star System?"

"They stop physical aging at thirteen years... and that why my Star Globe de-aged me," Hiroshi remembers.

"So as long as you like this, you can't morph," Hikaru explains.

Hiroshi looks at his Gauntlet Morpher, "I hadn't thought of that."

"Wait, Hiroshi. If the Chrono Clock brought back our old enemies, then the others could be in trouble." Hikaru starts to run off but stops when he notices his cousin isn't following. "Hiroshi?"

Hiroshi, after a short pause, look at his cousin, "Go ahead, I need to do something."

Hiroshi runs off in the opposite direction, while Hikaru watches for a moment, before leaving himself.

* * *

Red Star Ranger, Star Saber in hand, rolls away from Kaosling's staff strike. Kaosling then stabs forward with his staff, but Red Star Ranger manages to deflect the attack, before kicking Kaosling back. He then charges.

Red Star Ranger strikes Kaosling with the Star Saber, before tossing the weapon aside, "It time to send you back where you came from."

He places the Sun/Moon Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher.

_"Sun/Moon Star! Solar Mode!"_

"Solar Mode, descent!"

Kaosling holds up a hand to block the blinding light, "What?!"

Red Star Ranger, with the sun crown on his helmet, rushes forward and punch, with Kaosling tries to block with his staff, but sparks fly off from the point of attack. Then a giant image of the sun appears over Kaosling, before exploding, and Kaosling disappears in blue light.

Red Star Ranger slams a fist into the air, "See you in the past!" Red Star Ranger then looks around. "Better hurry and find everyone, before anyone else show up."

* * *

Kenneth is walking through the forest, looking around. When someone steps forward on a hill.

"What we got here?"

Kenneth looks up to see Terrovor, "Terrovor! But I just beat you!"

"Don't make me laugh, how can someone so weak defeat General Terrovor?"

Kenneth places a Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher, "Let's me show you."

Terrovor holds out a hand, as his lance appears in his hand, "You got gutsy since last we fought, but it doesn't change the results."

Kenneth fires his Gauntlet Morpher, as his body becomes cover in orange light, as Terrovor jumps down at him.

The Star Spear appears in Orange Star Ranger's hand, before he blocks Terrovor's downward lance strike. Upon landing, Terrovor tries another lance strike, hitting the Ranger's Star Spear, forcing him into a spin, as his Scorpion Strike Tail stretches and strikes Terrovor, forcing him back couple steps.

After recovering for a second, Terrovor charges, runs up the side of the hill, and strikes at Orange Star Ranger, forcing him into a spin and lands hard.

Before he could get up, Terrovor aims his lance at the Ranger's chest, "You certain had gotten stronger, but just tell me, Ranger. How you supposedly beat me?"

Suddenly he is blasted, forcing him back couple steps. Terrovor then sees his attackers are Black and Yellow Star Rangers.

"With his friends!" Black Star Ranger yells.

Orange Star Ranger quickly grabs his Star Defender, gets on his feet, spins on his heel, and strikes Terrovor with the Star Spear. Terrovor then disappears in blue light.

Orange Star Ranger stands up and looks at where Terrovor was, "And this time stay gone."

The other two Star Rangers run up to him.

"Kenneth, are you okay?" Black Star Ranger asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Orange Star Ranger answers.

"This is one confusing planet, we just fought two Octomiss," Yellow Star Ranger says. "Hum, Octomisses? Or is it like octopi, and its Octomiss-i...?"

"Whatever it is, we need to find the others and fast," Black Star Ranger says.

"Right, let's go," Orange Star Ranger agrees.

The three Star Rangers start to run off.

"This gonna bother me all day," Yellow Star Ranger adds.

* * *

The adult Hiroshi walks up to the podium holding the key.

"You have returned."

Hiroshi turns to see Tempestra approaching, "Why you didn't tell me I wouldn't be able to morph."

"You left in a hurry to help your friends, plus would it matters?" Tempestra asks.

"Of course it matters, I can't help my friends if I can't become Polaris Ranger," Hiroshi tells her.

"Unfortunately you can't have it both ways," Tempestra tells him. "You can either keep your current appearance, or be able to morph."

Hiroshi looks at his hand, before back to Tempestra, "The Chrono Clock can change me back?"

"It can, but it won't be able to change you again," Tempestra warns.

"It can't?"

"The Chrono Clock's energies are limited, with Macenor uses it so greatly, it can only change you once more," Tempestra explains. "And then by the time it recover its energies, it would had already returned to out of time."

"Do you know, if I will ever be able to change back for good?" Hiroshi asks.

"I'm sorry, I can't say," Tempestra says.

Hiroshi walks up to the key, "So either stay the way I am, and been unable to aid my friends. Or return to the form of a child, which I might never been able to reverse, and continue to defend the universe."

"You would have to choose, what make a hero," Tempestra says, causing Hiroshi to turns to face her. "Size and age, or the strength you have within."

He looks back over to the key.

* * *

The remaining eleven unmorphed Rangers run up to each other on the plains.

"Everyone's okay!" Hikaru realizes.

"I was so worried," Laira adds.

"I don't believe this day," Davis says.

"At least we all together now," Neil says.

"Wait, where Hiroshi?" Hikari asks.

"Hum, it hard to say," Hikaru tells her.

"This will be easy to say," Macenor says.

The eleven then see Macenor and Octomiss several feet away.

"You're the ones we have to thank for this," Neil says.

"I don't know how you beat all of those monsters I summoned, or why they stop appearing," Macenor tells them. "But I do know, you won't leave here alive."

Suddenly, Macenor and Octomiss are blasted.

At that moment, Hiroshi, once again a child, runs over to his friends, "Funny, that what I was about to said."

"Hiroshi, you're back to normal, I mean you're back to little," Hikaru says.

"What?" Hikari asks.

"It's a long story, but right now we got work to do, right?" Hiroshi says.

"Right," Neil agrees. "Let's go."

The twelve unmorphed Rangers stand side to side.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

Ten of them place Star Globes on their Gauntlet Morphers, Dracon closes the mouth on his Dragon Staff, and Nathaniel presses the trigger on his Phoenix Saber.

"Star Force, descent!"

The twelve fire or draw their morphs, as they become covered in color energies, and they fully morphed into Star Rangers.

All twelve Star Rangers stand before Macenor and Octomiss, who is mocking clapping.

"Oh, are we supposed to be impressed?" Octomiss asks.

"Call upon the Lion Star! Star Force, Red Ranger!"

"Call upon the Scorpion Star! Star Force, Orange Ranger!"

"Call upon the Wolf Star! Star Force, Blue Ranger!"

"Call upon the Balance Star! Star Force, Gold Ranger!"

"Call upon the Bull Star! Star Force, Black Ranger!"

"Call upon the Snake Star! Star Force, Silver Ranger!"

"Call upon the Chameleon Star! Star Force, Green Ranger!"

"Call upon the Eagle Star! Star Force, Pink Ranger!"

"Call upon the Swordfish Star! Star Force, Yellow Ranger!"

"Call upon the Dragon Star! Star Force, Purple Ranger!"

"Call upon the Small Bear Star! Star Force, Polaris Ranger!"

"Call upon the Phoenix Star! Star Force, Phoenix Ranger!"

All the Rangers spread out their arms.

"Defenders of the Universe," Red Star Ranger draws a circle with his finger. "United!"

"Power Rangers Star Force!"

"Took you long enough, now let's fight!" Octomiss yells.

Red Star Ranger holds up his Star Saber, "As you wish, let's go!"

All of the Star Rangers ready their weapons, "Right!"

Most of the Star Rangers charge, except for Pink, Polaris, Purple, and Gold Star Rangers, who fire their Star Blaster, Gauntlet Morpher, Dragon Staff, and Star Crossbow respectively.

Macenor and Octomiss block the blasts, with Octomiss using a long sword.

Polaris Star Ranger is running ahead, swinging his scarf, as explosions go off behind him, "Catch out this small fry!"

Polaris Star Ranger throws ahead one end of the scarf, which grabs around Macenor's mace arm.

"Unhand me, you sprite!" Macenor yells.

"What about me?" Green Star Ranger runs up behind Macenor, with the blade of hers Star Rapier glows before it stretch out like a whip and grabs around Macenor's normal hand.

"You little pests!" Macenor yells.

Then jumping at Macenor, in front of him are Black and Orange Star Rangers and behind him are Red and Phoenix Star Rangers, all of who strike him with their weapons as they land, as their friends release him.

Black and Orange Star Rangers then kick Macenor, forces him back couple steps. Red and Phoenix Star Rangers then strike pass Macenor, spin and strikes him again.

"Enough!" Macenor spins around, swinging his mace, forcing Red and Phoenix Star Rangers to dodge. He then swings and slams down his mace rapidly forcing the six Star Rangers to dodge the attacks.

Finally, Polaris Star Ranger jumps up, jumps off the mace, and swings down a Star Defender, "Star Spear!"

He strikes Macenor.

Octomiss falls down, before getting on one knee and starts firing a blaster, "You not winning this time!"

Yellow, Blue, and Silver Star Rangers, in front of Gold, Purple, and Pink Star Rangers, using their weapons to block the attacks.

"We've beaten you a dozen times..." Blue Star Ranger says.

An explosion goes off, as Yellow, Blue, and Silver Star Rangers roll out of the way, as Gold, Purple, and Pink Star Rangers aim their weapons.

"And we'll beat you a dozen more if need be," Purple Star Ranger adds.

They blast Octomiss, who falls back, as the six Star Rangers regroup.

"Let's go, Rangers," Purple Star Ranger instructs.

The Star Rangers press Star Globes on their Star Defenders, as Purple Star Ranger closes the dragon mouth on his Dragon Staff.

"Right!" Yellow, Blue, Silver, Gold, and Pink Star Rangers yell in unison.

Octomiss returns to hers feet, "This can't be happening..."

Yellow, Blue, and Silver Star Rangers jump up.

"Not again!" Octomiss yells.

One by one, Blue, Silver, and Yellow Star Rangers land and strike Octomiss with their Star Defenders. Then Gold, Purple, and Pink Star Rangers fire their blasts at Octomiss.

Red electric runs around Octomiss' body, "No, you hadn't seen the last of me, Rangers!"

She then falls down in an explosion.

Pink, Purple, and Gold Star Rangers turn away, as the other three Star Rangers stand ready behind the explosion.

Macenor is on one knee, before getting back up to face the six Star Rangers he had been fighting.

"No more games, no more trickery," Macenor starts. "I will destroy you all with my bare hands. And burn you to the ground!"

Macenor forms a flaming energy ball in his normal hand before throws it at the Rangers.

Polaris Star Ranger steps out in front of his friends, "That will never happen!" 

He places a Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher and pushes it to the side.

_"Big Bear Star!"_

He fires his Morpher down, causing him to grow large and then kicks the flaming energy ball back at Macenor, who gets hit by the attack.

"You little...!" Macenor responds.

Polaris Star Ranger swings up one hand, sending Macenor flying into the air. Then one by one, Red, Phoenix, Orange, and Green Star Rangers jump by Macenor, striking him with their weapons.

Then the large Polaris Star Ranger fires his Gauntlet Morpher, blasting Macenor back to the ground.

As Macenor returns to his feet, all twelve Star Rangers surround Macenor in five groups.

"It's over, Macenor," Red Star Ranger starts. "You don't have a chance against all of us. Our power together is too great for you on your own. Tricks or not, the Star Force will never falter against you!"

For a moment an image of a star forms, with each group of Rangers been a point and Macenor in its center.

"And we will free the universe," Phoenix Star Ranger sheathes his Phoenix Blade.

"Let's do this, Rangers!" Red Star Ranger instructs.

Red and Polaris Star Rangers push the Star Globes on their Gauntlet Morphers to the side. Purple Star Ranger open and closes the dragon mouth on his Dragon Staff. Phoenix Star Ranger presses the trigger on his Phoenix Blade.

All twelve Star Rangers aim their weapons.

"United Universe Blast!" All twelve Star Rangers then fire their weapons, blasting Macenor, as the star appears again.

Macenor, surged by red electric, falls down in a large explosion, as the Star Rangers regroup together in front of it.

Macenor rolls away from the explosion, with the Star Rangers starting to turn around.

"He's still alive!" Yellow Star Ranger realizes.

Macenor returns to his feet, "Fools! I'm a High General, you can't beat me!"

Suddenly his right shoulder starts to glow, before Macenor grows giant, "I will crush you all!"

The Star Rangers look up at their giant foe.

"Let's end this,"Red Star Ranger says.

Phoenix Star Ranger draws his Phoenix Blade, "For good!"

* * *

"StarZords, activate!" all the Star Rangers summon.

* * *

"Zords combine!"

"Quasar Megazord, ready!"

* * *

Red Star Ranger looks around in his cockpit, "Incredible, all of us are controlling it together."

"This should make it a lot easier," Phoenix Star Ranger adds. "Everyone's ready?"

"Ready!" Purple and Polaris Star Ranger announces.

"Ready here!" Yellow, Pink, Green, and Orange Star Rangers yell.

"We're ready!" Black, Blue, Gold, and Silver Star Rangers add.

"More Rangers at the controls won't save you!" Macenor swings his mace, hitting the ground.

"Let's test that theory!" Purple Star Ranger says.

Quasar Megazord's arm swing knocks back Macenor, who then throws his mace at it.

"Not so fast!" Phoenix Star Ranger yells.

The Phoenix Star Globe cockpit flies off the Quasar Megazord's head, avoiding the mace attack, and then lands back in place, with Macenor catches the mace back in its arm.

"What?!" Macenor yells.

"Let's try a split attack," Phoenix Star Ranger suggests.

"Right!" Pink, Purple, Polaris, Gold, Silver, and Orange Star Rangers agree.

The Eagle, Dragon, Polaris Bear, Gold Balance, Silver Snake, and Scorpion Star Globes separate and reunite with their respective StarZords before flying off.

"What is this?!" Macenor yells.

The six StarZords fly back and forth around Macenor, striking and blasting him.

"Good, now reunite," Phoenix Star Ranger instructs.

Macenor forms a giant purple energy orb in front of him, "I have enough of you annoyances!"

He fires the attack at the reunited Quasar Megazord.

"Right leg, counter!" Phoenix Star Ranger instructs.

"Gotcha ya'!" Gold and Black Star Rangers yell.

Quasar Megazord's right leg kicks the energy orb back at Macenor, which explodes.

"Left arm, your turn," Phoenix Star Ranger says.

"Right!" Green and Orange Star Rangers respond.

Quasar Megazord delivers a powerful left uppercut, sending Macenor flying back.

Then all of the Star Globe cockpits glow, as Quasar Megazord raises its arms.

"Now let put an end to Macenor once and for all," Red Star Ranger says.

Macenor returns to his feet, "I refused to lose to you!" Macenor recalls his mace to his arm, before focuses energy to it. "I will destroy you, with all of my power!"

"This is true power!" Red Star Ranger yells.

All twelve Star Rangers ready their Star Globes like usual.

All the Star Globe cockpits glow brightly, "Star Globe United Finisher!"

Macenor's mace grows before he fires it off.

Then from Quasar Megazord, images of twelve Star Globe cockpits fly off from it. The line of Star Globes hit the giant mace, pushing it back to Macenor. Each of the Star Globes disappears as they strike Macenor, with a giant Star Globe forms around him.

Quasar Megazord turns around, as electric surges around Macenor.

"You won't beat, the Emperor!" Macenor is consumed in a large explosion.

Red Star Ranger bumps a fist, "Alright!"

The Quasar Megazord stands readied.

"The universe is under Ranger protection!"

* * *

Tempestra steps out in front of the Chrono Key, looking up, "Well done, Rangers. I am sorry I allowed Macenor to use the Chrono Clock, but I had sense that Hiroshi's resolve was wavering."

Tempestra smiles, "But I'm proud to say that he passed my test wonderfully. And while there are too many possibilities to predict what might happened, I am certain if anyone can save the universe, it you all."

Tempestra turns slightly and places a hand on the top of the Key, which glows slightly.

* * *

The Star Voyager floats away from the planet Tempora, before the planet disappears from sight.

* * *

On the Dark Stellar's bridge, Mermessa approaches Cybron, who is standing in the center of the round console.

"So the Rangers actually managed to destroy Macenor?" Mermessa asks.

"Yes, and while he was our equal in rank, he was foolish to try such a bash plan and quickly abandoned it," Cybron turns to Mermessa. "Did you managed to teleport a piece of Octomiss after hers latest destruction."

"Yes, and I have already sent it to Computron for his experiment, per his request," Mermessa explains.

"Good, and what of your plan?" Cybron asks.

"It coming along, nicely," Mermessa holds up hers staff, as she looks at it. "And unlike Macenor, I'm patient enough to see it to its fullest."

* * *

Al is seating on the stairs of the Star Voyager's bridge, holding his head, when Goldex approaches him, holding a cup of water.

"How's your head?" Goldex asks.

"Its fine, I guess," Al responds.

"Here, according to my research on headaches, some cool water might help," Goldex suggests.

Al takes the cup, "Thanks, what I do without you?"

"You never have to find out," Goldex tells him.

As Nathaniel is typing on the console on the second floor, Hikaru and Hiroshi are entering.

"You sure you're okay, now?" Hikaru asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hiroshi responds. "It just for a moment, I forgot I don't need to be an adult or tall to be helpful."

"I don't believe this," Nathaniel suddenly says.

Neil, Dracon, and Laira, in the center of the lower level turn, as Hikari and Kenneth seating at their normal stations, turn in their seats.

"What is it?" Neil asks.

"You know the data I stole from Dark Stellar?" Nathaniel asks.

"Have me managed to decrypt some of it?" Dracon asks.

Nathaniel nods his head, "Yeah, its about Taxmux IV."

"The prison planet my parents were taken to?" Laira asks.

"And it was sucked into a wormhole, during some kind of experiment," Neil remembers.

"Yes, well, the Empire found it, and set the coordinates," Nathaniel explains. "We know where Taxmux IV is."

"That means..." Neil looks over to Laira.

"We can rescue my parents," Laira realizes.


	26. Prison Breakout

_"A powerful Empire is targeting the universe for complete conquest, with no one able to stop them. Until twelve brave warriors are chosen by the stars themselves to save the entire universe. They are the Power Rangers Star Force!"_

* * *

A small transport ship is flying toward a blue-greenish planet, Taxmux IV.

* * *

Exiting a large square building, the Prison Complex, is Redoid, a Greyid wearing an all red suit with a red head, and two Majoroids.

"As the only Greyid to ever been modified, I ensured that no enemies of the Empire ever escaped this prison complex," Redoid states. "Even when we were lost in space."

"Yes, sir," both Majoroids respond.

"So with such a grand reputation, it no wonders that the Empire continues to trust me with its enemies," Redoid continues.

"What us, chopped Syrian liver?" one Majoroid whispers, with the other Majoroid shrugs.

Redoid and the Majoroids come to a stop and watch as the transport ship lands. The door on the side of the ship opens up, as Redoid spreads out his arms.

"I am Redoid, the only Greyid to ever been modified, and the warden of Taxmux IV's prison complex. Here, there never been any escapes." Redoid spins around. "Never even been an attempt. So clearly, you will be better off not even trying."

One of the Majoroids leans over to Redoid, "Hum, Redoid."

Redoid waves a hand at the Majoroid, "Not now, I'm boasting, I mean, giving my introduction speech."

The Majoroid slightly motions with his head, "But, sir..."

Redoid turns around to face the transport ship, "Well, what we got here."

Someone is walking down the stairs from the transport ship.

"We here had heard about you, and what you have done to the glorious Empire..." Redoid starts, as the prisoner, with his wrists bind by a large pair of metal handcuffs, finished stepping out of the ship. "Nebulas."

* * *

"Prison Breakout"

* * *

Hours earlier, the Star Voyager is flying through empty space.

* * *

The bridge is full of all twelve unmorphed Rangers.

Neil just finishes pacing, "I'm not sure about this."

"It's a sound plan," Dracon tells him.

"But if anything goes wrong..." Neil starts.

"Which is why we been on high alert," Hikaru interrupts.

Neil crosses his arms, and sigh, "Okay, let's go over the plan once again."

Hikari turns from hers seat at the front of the bridge, "Thanks to the data Nathaniel stole, we knows of a nearby Greyid transport ship's schedule."

"And thanks to some long distance spying from the Star Cruiser, we knows it hadn't diverted from its usual route," Goldex says. "Right?"

Goldex, standing on the higher level, looks over to Al, who rubs his head for a second before stopping.

"Hum, yeah," Al responds. "Either the Empire hadn't instructed them to change its route, or the Empire is been too arrogant to change its schedules."

Nathaniel looks from the lower level, "Could be either. We are in the middle of nowhere. It's quite lucky, that wormhole experiment sent Taxmux IV here."

"Let's hope our luck holds out," Neil uncrosses his arms. "Okay, so Nathaniel will allow this transport ship to capture him..."

"We will send out a jamming signal, so they can't contact the Empire," Dracon adds.

"Forcing them to just bring him to the Empire's only prison in the area," Neil finishes.

* * *

Two Greyids force Nathaniel out of the transport ship.

_"But he won't be alone," _Laira adds.

For a moment, Laira becomes visible on the inside corner of the transport ship, before becomes invisible again.

* * *

Al and Goldex are piloting the Star Cruiser, with Neil and Hikaru behind them.

_"Meanwhile we'll take the Star Cruiser, cloaked, to deep within that city," _Hikaru adds.

_"Mimicking the transport ship's signal so we won't be detected," _Goldex adds.

* * *

The Star Cruiser flies to the planet, Taxmux IV.

_"And when you're ready, contact us, and we help you out and provide a distraction," _Neil adds.

* * *

Redoid is leading Nebulas, with the Majoroids behind him, through a long metal corridor with prison cells on both sides.

"Welcome to your new and last home," Redoid starts "And if you saw that city, and how couldn't you, its huge, don't get your hopes up for a rescue from the locals." Redoid turns around to face Nebulas, but continues to walk backward. "It's abandoned." Redoid spins back around. "The residents of Taxmux IV, let's said, evacuated when the Empire decided to build a prison complex here."

"He has to make the same speech every time?" the first Majoroid says to the other.

"He hadn't even got to the worst part yet," the second Majoroid says.

"Not that escaping is possible when I'm the warden," Redoid says. "After all, I'm the only Greyoid to ever be modified."

"And there it is," both Majoroids says to themselves.

Redoid comes to a stop and presses a button next to a cell door, causing it to slide open, "And here's we are."

Nebulas steps out in front of Redoid, who holds up a small device and presses a button, causing the cuffs to fall off his wrists.

"Meal time is whenever we decide to feed you," Redoid pushes Nebulas into the cell. Nebulas turns as the cell door closes. "Enjoy the rest of your life."

Redoid starts laughing as he and the Majoroids walk away. Nebulas rubs his wrist, before notices to the left, Laira reappears, nods hers head at Nebulas, then disappears from sight again. Nebulas nods his head.

Then Nebulas hears the sound of a bed creaking, causing him to turn to see a bunk bed, as getting off the bottom is a large humanoid man, who is covered in slime oozing off his body, named Mucous.

"Nebulas, is that you?" Mucous asks.

"Hum, yes, and you are...?" Nebulas asks.

"Mucous."

Nebulas watches as some slime from Mucous' hand falls onto the floor, before looking back up, "Of course, it is."

"You don't remember me, do you?" Mucous asks.

"I afraid not."

Mucous slowly approaches Nebulas, "We met on Onyx, years ago."

"Onyx, do you said?" Nebulas still don't remember.

"Yeah," Mucous starts to hold out a fist. "And it bout time you get what you deserve."

Nebulas starts to get into a defense position, when Mucous turns his fist and opens it, revealing a handful of multi-colored diamonds.

"You beat me in a game of cards, but some Varox started a fight and you end up leaving without your winnings," Mucous places the diamonds in Nebulas' hands. "Here you go."

Nebulas looks at his hand, holding a handful of slime covered diamonds, barely holding back his disgusting, "Hum, thanks."

* * *

On an abandoned city street, a Greyid is flipped onto its back, with Al standing next to him.

"Of course we land right next to a patrol," Al says.

Neil, Hikaru, and Goldex walk up to next to Al.

"We knew it was a risk," Hikaru reminds him.

"Yeah, well, the Star Cruiser is invisible now, let's spread out in a two miles radius and take out all Greyid patrols," Neil instructs.

"Right," Hikaru responds.

Goldex salutes, "Gotcha."

Al starts to walk in one direction with Goldex, "Yeah..."

Neil and Hikaru walk in the opposite direction.

* * *

Laira becomes visible next to a corner, looking around, "No sight of my parents or the center control room."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

Laira looks around the corner to see a Greyid holding a tray with two bowls on them in front of a cell. And inside the cell is Aneria, Laira's father.

"But we already had our fill of the stomachache special," Aneria says.

The Greyid shrugs its shoulders and walks away in the opposite direction.

Once the Greyid is gone, Laira slowly approaches the cell, after Aneria had already turned away.

"Sorry about that," Aneria says.

Nerlia is seating on the bottom bed of a bunk bed, "If you hadn't said it, I would."

Laira had reached the cell, before slowly places a hand on one of the bars.

Aneria sighs, "I said we aren't interested."

"Dad, mom."

Aneria turns to see Laira, with Nerlia slowly getting up.

"Laira?" Aneria responds.

"I don't believe it," Nerlia adds.

Both Aneria and Nerlia rush to the bars, and reach their arms between them, holding onto Laira, who returns the favor.

"I thought I will never see you again," Laira says.

"We had dreamed about seeing you again, but never thought it would be possible," Nerlia tells her.

"But how are you here, Laira?" Aneria asks.

Laira holds up hers Star Globe, with a smile, "I had some help."

Nerlia returns the smile, "We always knew you're destined for greatness."

"Thanks, mom," Laira pockets the Star Globe. "But right now, we need to focus on getting you out of here."

"Not just us, this prison is full of resistance fighters and innocents who refused to give in to the Empire," Aneria tells her.

"Okay, but we would need the Star Voyager to get everyone off planet," Laira says.

"Too risky, the Star Voyager can't be exposed to such dangers," Nerlia says. "But there are transport ships in the ship bay."

"Perfect," Laira says.

"You will need to get to the central command room to unlock all the cells at once," Aneria says before looks down the hallway to a stairway. "It's that way."

"Okay, dad. Mom. I'll see you again, soon," Laira runs off to the stairway, before vanishing from sight.

* * *

A large computer room, with monitors line the far wall, as Redoid and the two Majoroids walk through.

"Two of the city patrols hadn't reported in," the first Majoroid says.

"Not surprising, unmodified Greyids aren't too clever," Redoid responds.

"You aren't worried?" the second Majoroid asks.

"Why would I be?" Redoid seats at the chair in front of the monitors. "No one had ever, or will ever, escaped from this prison. How could they, when they're up against the only Greyid to be modified."

The two Majoroids look at each other for a second.

"Why doesn't the two of us check it out, just in case?" the first Majoroid suggests.

"Yes, sure, if you want to," Redoid says.

The two Majoroids turn around and start to leave.

"I'm starting to think Redoid was only given this job because he can't do anything else," the second Majoroid suggests to the other one.

"I figured that out a long time ago," the first Majoroid responds.

Redoid leans back, and put his feet up on the console, "Sometimes this job seems too easy, but nah, I just make it look easy."

* * *

On an abandoned city street, Goldex kicks a Greyid, knocking it down.

Goldex, rubbing his hands, then walks over to Al, who is rubbing his head, "That should be the last of them, let's head back."

"Yeah, great..." Al responds.

"Al, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Al answers.

"You sure?" Goldex asks. "Perhaps once this mission is over, you should ask for some R&R. There supposed to be a really nice spa planet nearby."

Al angrily spins around, "I said I'm fine, so stop pestering me, you bucket of bolts!"

"Oh, okay, I'm sorry," Goldex says.

Al returns to his rubbing his forehead, "No, I'm sorry, I-I have no idea what came over me."

"That's fine, anyone can have a bad day," Goldex tells him.

"Yeah, maybe I will take it easy once we done here," Al says. "Let's go."

Al and Goldex start to walk away.

"Yep, everyone needs a fine-tuning now and then," Goldex says.

"I wouldn't call it a fine-tuning," Al says.

* * *

Laira, becoming visible, walks up to a door that has a sign that reads "Central Command Room".

Laira places a hand on the wall, as she catches hers breath, "I'm never invisible for this long before. Better make this fast."

Laira becomes invisible, before the door slowly opens, seemly on its own.

* * *

Redoid is just like we last saw him, except he's sleeping.

Then Laira blinks in and out of invisibility, before becomes completely visible. Laira falls on one knee, before getting back up and slowly approaches the console.

Kneeing next to the sleeping Redoid, Laira reaches for the console.

"What...?!"

Laira stops and pulls back hers arm, as she looks over to Redoid.

"...No... only Greyid... to be... modified..."

Laira glances back at the still sleeping Redoid, before reaches for the console again. She looks over the console, and then presses a red button. Laira looks up at the monitors, which shows numerous cell bars opening up.

Laira smiles, before starting to back away from Redoid and the console, "Goodnight, sweet prince."

Laira becomes invisible again, and after couple seconds, the door closes, causing Redoid to wake up, as he pulls his feet from the console.

"Modified! Wait, what?" Redoid looks up to see the monitors showing prisoners exiting their cells. "No, what going on?!" Redoid presses a button on the console. "All guards, the prisoners are escaping. I repeat, guards, stop the prisoners!"

* * *

Mucous starts to exit his prison cell, as an alarm is sound, "Wonder what's going on?"

Nathaniel starts to follow after Mucous, with a smile, "Look like a jailbreak."

* * *

Neil, Hikaru, Al, and Goldex had grouped together, when they hear the alarms.

"Sound like our plan ran into a hitch," Hikaru notes.

"Either that or the local intergalactic market has a sale," Goldex jokes.

"We better head to the prison to help them out," Neil says.

Suddenly small explosions go off next to the group. They turn to see the two Majoroids.

"You're the ones who need help," the first Majoroid says.

"New plan?" Goldex asks.

"New plan," Neil agrees.

The four hold up Star Globes.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Neil calls out.

They place their Star Globes on their Gauntlet Morphers.

_"Lion Star!"_

They then aim their Gauntlet Morphers.

"Star Force, descent!"

Neil, Hikaru, Al, and Goldex morph into Red, Blue, Silver, and Gold Star Rangers.

Red Star Ranger spreads out his arms, "Defenders of the Universe, united!"

"Power Rangers Star Force!"

The two Majoroids ready their staffs before charging, with the Star Rangers, readying their Star Defenders, also charge them.

Red Star Ranger blocks a Majoroid's staff with his Star Saber, before using his weapon to push the Majoroid back, allowing Gold Star Ranger to blast the Majoroid with his Star Crossbow.

Blue Star Ranger uses his Star Claw to force down the other Majoroid's staff, with Silver Star Ranger strikes at him with his Star Scythe. Then both Rangers strike with their Star Defenders, before kicks it back.

* * *

Aneria and Nerlia are at the end of the corridor, waving prisoners through as they running.

"Hurry, but careful, everyone," Nerlia instructs. "Two levels down are the transport ships."

As the last prisoners are gone, Laira runs up to hers parents.

"Mom, dad. You okay?" Laira asks.

"Of course we are, dear," Aneria says.

"I'm just worried, after everything..." Laira says.

"Of course, but we are safe now," Nerlia assures her.

"Right, then let's go," Laira tells them.

"Lead the way," Aneria says.

Aneria and Nerlia start to follow Laira around the corner.

* * *

Redoid, standing, looks back and forth between the monitors, "How is this happening?!"

Redoid then notices one of the monitors showing Nathaniel roundhouse kicks a Greyid, before flipping another on its back.

Redoid slowly clenches his fist, "I should know."

Redoid turns around to leave.

* * *

Nathaniel grabs a Greyid by the arm, holds it down, kicks away another Greyid. He then pulls up the first Greyid, knees it in the chest and then throws it at the second Greyid, knocking both into an empty prison cell.

Nathaniel then grabs the bars and pushes it close, "Let's see how you like it." Nathaniel turns to see Laira and hers parents are turning the corner toward him. "Laira."

Aneria sees Nathaniel, before quickly takes a fighting stance, as Nerlia holds out an arm in front of Laira.

"Watch out, its Nebulas!" Aneria yells.

Laira quickly moves pass Nerlia and steps in front of Aneria, holding hers arms in front of him.

"Dad, no wait," Laira says. "He's changed. He's Nathaniel now."

Nerlia walks up to hers husband, "Nathaniel?"

Then couple Greyids come up to behind Nathaniel. The Greyids aim their weapons, when Nathaniel notices them.

Nathaniel quickly spins around and holds up his arms, "Watch out!" From flaming energy, the Phoenix Shield appears in Nathaniel's hands. "Phoenix Shield!"

The Phoenix Shield blocks the Greyids' blasts, then Nathaniel looks over his shoulder to Laira, "Laira."

"Right," Laira walks up to Nathaniel, as hers parents look on surprised

"Is that...?" Nerlia wonders.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Laira calls out.

Nathaniel places his Star Globe in his Phoenix Shield, as Laira places hers Star Globe on hers Gauntlet Morpher.

_"Phoenix Star! Chameleon Star!"_

Nathaniel grabs the Phoenix Blade's handle, as Laira aims hers Gauntlet Morpher, "Star Force, descent!"

Nathaniel and Laira morph into Phoenix and Green Star Rangers.

Aneria and Nerlia watch the newly morphed Star Rangers.

"It is the Phoenix Shield," Nerlia realizes.

Phoenix Star Ranger aims the bottom of his Phoenix Shield, as Green Star Ranger aims hers Gauntlet Morpher.

"Phoenix Shield Blast!"

The two Star Rangers fire, blasting the Greyids.

Aneria and Nerlia approaches them as Green Star Ranger relaxes hers arms and Phoenix Star Ranger sheathes the Phoenix Blade.

"So you're the Phoenix Ranger, now?" Aneria asks.

The two Star Rangers turn to face them.

"Yes, sir," Phoenix Star Ranger responds. "A lot had changed. I had changed. I now fight with the Star Force, to liberate the universe from the Empire. But after everything I'm sure you heard I've done, I understand if you don't trust me."

"It's obvious that the Star Globe trust you," Aneria says, then looks over to Green Star Ranger, with Nerlia gently nods hers head. "But more important, our daughter trust you. That's good enough for us."

Phoenix Star Ranger nods his head, "Thanks you."

* * *

Blue Star Ranger rolls away, spins and strikes with his Star Claw, knocking back a Majoroid.

The Majoroid steps back up to the other Majoroid, as Red, Gold, and Silver Star Rangers regroup next to Blue Star Ranger.

"This is taking too long," Red Star Ranger realizes.

"And we have no idea what is going on at the prison," Blue Star Ranger adds.

"That it. Al, Goldex, you two go help Laira and Nathaniel," Red Star Ranger instructs.

"Right," Silver Star Ranger accepts.

"You can count on us," Gold Star Ranger adds.

Silver and Gold Star Rangers run off to the side, when the Majoroids aim their staffs.

"Where do you think you are going?!" the first Majoroid yells.

Before either Majoroids could fire, they are blasted, then notices Red and Blue Star Rangers, their Gauntlet Morphers aimed, running toward them.

"Your fight is with us," Red Star Ranger tells them.

The Majoroids use their staffs to block the Star Saber and Star Claw respectively.

* * *

A Greyid is knocked to the ground, as Phoenix and Green Star Rangers with Aneria and Nerlia reach a second hallway from the middle of a long corridor.

"Nearly all the prisoners are down in the ship bay," Nerlia says.

"Then our work is almost done," Phoenix Star Ranger says.

"It's done alright."

The group looks down the corridor to see Redoid, wielding the same kind of weapon Greyids used.

"As the only Greyid to be modified, I won't let you escape my prison," Redoid tells them.

"I really get tired of hearing that," Green Star Ranger says.

"You didn't have to hear it five times a day for nearly a year," Nerlia says.

"Laira, get your parents out of here," Phoenix Star Ranger instructs. "I make sure the rest of the prisoners get to safely and handle our host here."

"Okay, be careful," Green Star Ranger looks to Aneria and Nerlia. "Let's go, mom, dad."

Green Star Ranger leads Aneria and Nerlia down the hallway.

"No one is escaping," Redoid fires his weapon at Phoenix Star Ranger, who blocks with his Phoenix Shield, before charging as he draws his Phoenix Blade.

"We'll see about that!" Phoenix Star Ranger yells.

* * *

Silver Star Ranger strikes down a Greyid with his Star Scythe, before spins and strikes another, "Back off!"

Silver Star Ranger stands straight, but breath heavily, as Gold Star Ranger walks up to him. Silver Star Ranger looks over to his friend, before starts to calm down and rubs the top of his helmet.

"Hum, maybe I need a break more than I thought," Silver Star Ranger says.

"Al, Goldex!"

The two Star Rangers see Green Star Ranger, Aneria and Nerlia running up to them.

"Laira," Gold Star Ranger leans slightly to the side when he notices Aneria and Nerlia. "Oh, you must be Laira's parents. I am Goldex..."

"Sorry, Goldex, but introductions will have to wait," Green Star Ranger says. "Nathaniel needs help getting all of the prisoners to the transport ships so they can escape."

"Okay, but Neil and Hikaru also need some help against a pair of Majoroids," Silver Star Ranger tells her.

"Gotcha," Green Star Ranger responds, before she looks to hers parents. "Let's go."

Green Star Ranger leads hers parents away, as Gold and Silver Star Rangers run up to the prison complex.

* * *

Phoenix Star Ranger's Phoenix Blade collides with Redoid's weapon, before pushing Redoid's weapon down and back elbows Redoid, forcing him back. He then delivers a horizontal strike, knocking Redoid back either more.

Phoenix Star Ranger sheathes his Phoenix Blade, "Ready to quit?"

Redoid returns to his feet, raising his arms, "Never."

Phoenix Star Ranger grabs the Phoenix Blade's handle, "If you insist."

Phoenix Star Ranger presses the trigger on the Phoenix Blade's handle, before pulling it out, "Phoenix Fire!" The Phoenix Blade becomes covered in flaming energy. "Final Strike!"

Phoenix Star Ranger strikes with the Phoenix Blade, slashing Redoid, causing electric to surge around his body.

"How could I lose? I'm the only Greyid to ever been modified!" Redoid falls down in a large explosion.

Phoenix Star Ranger sheathes his Phoenix Blade, "That had gotten old very fast."

* * *

Red and Blue Star Rangers are blasted off their feet. They start to return to their feet, as the Majoroids ready their staffs.

"This is almost too easy," the first Majoroid says.

"Maybe after this, one of us can be made the warden of the prison," the second Majoroid suggests.

Suddenly the two Majoroids are blasted.

Then Green Star Ranger, hers Gauntlet Morpher temporary raises, runs over to the other two Star Rangers, "Well I believed there's might be a vacancy now."

Red and Blue Star Rangers look at Green Star Ranger.

"Laira, what about your parents?" Red Star Ranger asks.

"They're safely aboard the Star Cruiser, and the others are helping to free the prisoners," Green Star Ranger explains.

Blue Star Ranger clenches his fist, "Then that just leave two small matters."

"Who are you calling small matters?!" the first Majoroid yells.

The three Star Rangers turn to face the Majoroids.

"Let's go, Rangers," Red Star Ranger says.

Blue and Green Star Rangers jump up and swing down their Star Defender weapons.

"Star Claw!"

"Star Rapier!"

Both Majoroids are knocked back by the attacks. Then Red Star Ranger runs up to the pair.

"Star Saber!" Red Star Ranger runs pass the Majoroids, striking them, then spins and delivers a diagonal strike, hitting both Majoroids.

Blue and Green Star Rangers regroup around Red Star Ranger.

"Is that all you got?!" the first Majoroid asks.

"Yeah, w-we barely felt that," the second Majoroid claims.

"Let's give them what they want," Red Star Ranger instructs.

The three Star Rangers push the Star Globes on their Gauntlet Morphers to the side and then aim them

"United Universe Blast!" The three Star Rangers fire their Gauntlet Morphers, blasting the two Majoroids, causing explosions around the pair.

Suddenly an Enlarge Badge explodes, "Enlarge Badges, activate!"

The two Majoroids grow giant, before aiming their staffs downward.

"Now for everything we got!" the first Majoroid yells.

The Majoroids fire their staffs, forcing Red, Blue, and Green Star Rangers to dodge the blasts. After dodging couple more attacks, the three Star Rangers find themselves on one knee.

"Now what we do?" Blue Star Ranger asks. "With Nathaniel and the others in the prison, and the Star Voyager far out of the planet's scanner ranges, no one can arrive in time to help us."

"Three Zords isn't enough to take on two Majoroids," Green Star Ranger notes. "We need Megazord power."

"Three Zords... That it!" Red Star Ranger suddenly shouts.

The Majoroids fire their staffs again, forcing the Star Rangers to dodge.

Then Red Star Ranger steps out in front of Blue and Green Star Rangers.

"I got an idea," Red Star Ranger places a Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher and pushes it to the side.

_"Twin Star!"_

He then flips down the grip.

One of the Majoroids fires his staff down at the Rangers.

The three Star Rangers roll out of the way of the attack, before Red Star Ranger spins around and fires his Gauntlet Morpher at his friends, causing a double of each to appear next to them.

Red Star Ranger bumps both fists into the air, "Alright! This should event the odds."

The two Green Star Rangers give each other two high fives, before each grasp a hand, and yell in unison, "This is awesome! Good idea!"

The two Blue Star Rangers give a quick high five, before they wrap an arm around the other's shoulder, and add in unision, "This is crazy, but I love it!"

All five Star Rangers stand to each other.

"Let's do this, now!" Red Star Ranger yells.

All five presses the Star Globes on their Gauntlet Morphers to the side before aiming down, "StarZords activate!"

* * *

"Zords combine!"

Two Chameleon StarZords and two Wolf StarZords fly toward the transforming Lion StarZord, with one Chameleon StarZord connects to the right arm port, one Wolf StarZord connects to the left arm port, one Chameleon StarZord connects to the right leg port, and one Wolf StarZord connects to the left leg port.

"Star Force Megazord, ready!"

* * *

Red Star Ranger looks around in his cockpit, "I don't believed this actually worked."

"Let's go!" all five Star Rangers yell.

"Chameleon Whip!" the first Green Star Ranger yells.

A long tongue shoots out of Chameleon Arm's mouth, stretches out around buildings, before wrapping around the two Majoroids together.

"Come over here!" she yells.

The two Majoroids are pulled at the Star Force Megazord, been punched by both Chameleon and Wolf Arms.

"Let's go for some sync attacks, other me," the first Blue Star Ranger says.

"I'll follow your lead, other me," the other Blue Star Ranger responds.

Star Force Megazord's Wolf Arm blocks one Majoroid's staff strike, before blocking the other one's staff strike. Then the Wolf Leg kicks the second Majoroid. Star Force Megazord misses the first Majoroid's staff strike, follows by the Wolf Arm deflects another staff strike, before the Wolf Leg kicks the Majoroid.

The first Majoroid backs up to the second Majoroid, "I don't like these odds."

Red Star Ranger pushes his Star Globe to the side, "You shouldn't."

Star Force Megazord raises it arms, as energy gather in both arms.

"Twin Beam Strike!" the five Star Rangers yell.

Then both arms fire long energy beams, striking both Majoroids.

Star Force Megazord turns around as both Majoroids are consumed in a large explosion.

"The universe is under Ranger protection," Red Star Ranger says.

* * *

The large screen at the front of Star Voyager's bridge shows three transport ships flying away from Taxmux IV.

Neil, Laira, Nathaniel, Dracon, Aneria, and Nerlia watch the screen, before turning to face each other.

"It good to see everyone managed to escaped," Nerlia says.

"It even better to see old friends," Aneria adds.

"I share the settlement, Aneria," Dracon says.

"And together we can combat the Empire," Laira says.

Aneria and Nerlia look at each other before look at Laira.

"Laira, dear, we can't stay," Nerlia tells her.

"What?" Laira is thrown aback.

"Understand, we want to stay with you," Aneria starts. "But the Resistance still exist, although much smaller then before we were captured, and it needs us now more then ever."

"But while we might be apart, we will remain connected," Nerlia adds.

"And we can be a family together again, when the Empire is finally dismantled," Laira says.

"Also know, we are very proud of you," Aneria says.

Laira smiles and nods.

"There's one more thing," Nerlia pulls out of hers waistband a very small microchip.

"Micro data chip?" Dracon notices. "I hadn't seen one of those in years."

"This contain very important data that were brought to ours attention by another Resistance prisoner at Taxmux IV," Nerlia explains.

"What's kind of data?" Nathaniel asks.

"Coordinates to be precise," Aneria says.

"To where?" Neil asks.

"You heard of Galacta?" Aneria asks.

"The warrior who originally absorbed the powers of the stars into the Star Globes?" Neil responds.

Nerlia nods hers head, "These are coordinates to his homeworld."

"What?!" Laira asks.

"According to legend, Galacta's planet is the center of the universe, but no one knows where it is," Dracon says.

"Also according to legend, after empowering the Star Globes, Galacta returned to his world, where a great power lies," Aneria adds.

"A great power," Nathaniel repeats.

"So powerful, that it might very well decide this war with the Empire," Nerlia says.

Neil looks at the microchip between Nerlia's fingertips, "Look like we have our next destination."


	27. Go Galacta

_"A powerful Empire is targeting the universe for complete conquest, with no one able to stop them. Until twelve brave warriors are chosen by the stars themselves to save the entire universe. They are the Power Rangers Star Force!"_

* * *

The Star Voyager is hovering above a pure white planet.

* * *

Laira and Hiroshi are standing in the center of the bridge's lower level, while Hikaru is seating at the front and Goldex over to the side.

"Any yet?" Laira asks.

"No," Goldex responds, then looks away from his work station. "Sorry, we still can't detect any lifeforms on the planet, not even our friends."

Laira rubs hers hands, which Hiroshi notices.

"Are you okay?" Hiroshi asksl.

"Yeah, it just, I know my parents are the ones who led us here, but we still know nothing about this planet," Laira explains. "Except that it the homeworld for the legendary hero, Galacta."

Hikaru looks away from the front of the bridge, "It is odd that we can't detect anything on the planet's surface."

"Or this planet doesn't appear on any star charts," Goldex adds.

"You guys aren't helping," Hiroshi says.

Laira looks closely at the screen showing the planet, "Please be careful."

* * *

Down on the planet, Neil, Nathaniel, Davis, Kenneth, Hikari, Dracon, and Alexis are walking through a thick fog.

"Maybe we should take another run with the Star Cruiser," Davis suggests.

"What would be the point?" Alexis asks. "This fog seems to be endless."

"Still, it would be safer," Neil says.

"It might be safer, but since we don't know what we actually looking for, it would be a wild moose chase," Dracon says.

"It's called a wild goose chase," Alexis corrects him.

Kenneth stops walking.

"What's the difference?" Dracon asks.

Hikari notices Kenneth, who is looking around, "Kenneth, what you doing?"

"Where would the Cruiser be?" Kenneth asks.

Hikari points in the direction they were walking from, as the rest of the group also stop, "That way..." Hikari slowly lowers hers arm. "I think."

Neil rolls his eyes, "Oh you got to be kidding me."

"We need to remain calm," Dracon says.

Neil holds up the Sun/Moon Star Globe, "Maybe this will clear up this fog."

Suddenly an explosion erupt behinds Neil, throwing him off his feet.

Neil quickly returns to his feet and spins around, "What was that?! Everyone's okay?!" Neil waves his arm around, as the fog around him slowly clears. "Everyone's..."

Neil becomes shocked, "Oh, no..."

Neil steps forward as he sees his six friends lying on the ground, motionless. Neil drops to his knees, "NO!"

* * *

"Go Galacta"

* * *

Kenneth walks through the thick fog, looking around, "Neil! Hikari! Can anyone hear me?!"

Suddenly couple blasts hit the ground, knocking Kenneth off his feet. He looks up to see Pink Star Ranger standing before him, with hers Gauntlet Morpher aimed.

"I can hear you," she answers.

"Hikari? What are you doing?" Kenneth asks.

"Something I should've done a long time ago."

"I don't understand..." Kenneth says.

"You lied about yourself, and went behind my back after Terrovor," Pink Star Ranger starts. "Do you really think I can ever forgive you?" 

"Hikari..." Kenneth responds.

Pink Star Ranger fires hers Gauntlet Morpher, forcing Kenneth onto his feet and spins around, dodging the blasts.

* * *

Elsewhere in the thick fog, Davis spins around, as he hears the sound of explosions.

"What's that?!" Davis calls out. "Hey, is anyone there?"

"You can say that."

Davis turns to see approaching him is General Terrovor, as he slowly walks toward the unmorphed Ranger.

"Terrovor?!" Davis yells. "But you were destroyed!"

"Even my own destruction won't stop me from finishing what I've started," Terrovor's lance appears in his hand. "Before I put you in the Infirmary, now I put you down."

Terrovor starts charging.

* * *

Nathaniel is stepping through the fog, looking left to right, "I don't believe how thick this fog is."

"You got bigger worries."

Nathaniel looks ahead, shocked by what he sees, "It can't be."

The Emperor steps through the fog, "But it is. And if you think your "friends" could truly accept you, after all you've done and the secret you are keeping, you are truly delusional."

Emperor Novalis fires a dark energy blast from his hand, blasting Nathaniel off his feet.

* * *

Elsewhere, Dracon backs up through the thick fog, before turning around, "I been separated from everyone. Clearly there something unnatural about this fog."

"Is that all you got to say?"

Dracon turns to his side to see approaching him are Aneria and Nerlia, "Nerlia, Aneria? What are you doing here?"

"You abandoned us, and you expected us to just forget that," Nerlia tells him.

"I didn't abandon you," Dracon says. "You forced me away."

"And while we rot in a cell, you lived the full life among your friends, the Empire," Aneria says.

"That's not true," Dracon tells them. "I was powerless to help you, and then the planet disappeared."

"Who are you trying to convince, us or yourself?" Aneria asks.

Dracon is left speechless.

* * *

Elsewhere, Neil is kneeing next to Kenneth's still body, trying to shake him awake.

"Kenneth! This can't be happening," Neil looks at the rest of his friends's motionless bodies. "It like my worst nightmare comes true."

Neil pulls out of his pocket the Sun/Moon Star Globe and looks at it, "My worst... nightmare."

Neil returns to his feet and places the Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher.

_"Sun/Moon Star! Solar Mode!"_

He presses the top of the Star Globe, and holds up his arm, while a bright light emerges from the Star Globe, dissipating the fog, revealing everyone presented, and the edge of a nearby cliff.

At that moment, the motionless unmorphed Rangers, Pink Star Ranger, Terrovor, Emperor Novalis, Aneria and Nerlia all disappear.

The unmorphed Rangers regroup together.

"What's going on?" Davis asks.

"I don't know, just, Hikari was attacking me," Kenneth says.

"What? My brother and Hiroshi were attacking me," Hikari explains.

"I almost became chum bait," Alexis says.

"Chum bait?" Kenneth responds.

"It's my worst nightmare," Alexis admits.

"Of course, we were been assaulted by our worst fears," Dracon realizes.

"Worst fears..." Nathaniel repeats.

"What could've caused it?" Neil wonders.

"That would be me."

The group turns to see approaching them is the monster, Demoskull.

"Demoskull, the monster of fear."

"Demoskull? Is that...?" Davis asks.

"The monster I accidentally released," Nathaniel finishes. "But my fath... the Emperor banished you."

"Yeah, to this mudball of a planet," Demoskull explains. "I was so bored for so long, but it look like fate intervened and gift me with seven victims."

"None of us will be your victims," Neil tells him.

"We see about that," Demoskull tells him. "Especially, since with you, I don't need any fancy tricks. I just need to destroy your friends."

Neil runs out in front of his friends, "Never!"

"Neil, don't!" Dracon calls out.

Demoskull fires an energy blast from his hand, blasting Neil off his feet, sending him flying through the air and over the cliff.

As the smoke clears, the other unmorphed Rangers return to their feet.

"Neil!" Hikari yells.

"Oh well, at least I still have six morsels," Demoskull says.

Dracon steps ahead with his Dragon Staff Laser Rifle, "We see about that."

Dracon fires the ground in front of him and his friends, bringing up clouds of dust.

Once the dust settle, all six of the unmorphed Rangers are now gone.

"Not bad," Demoskull starts. "You can run, but you can't hide. I will find you, and your fears will serve me well."

* * *

Neil lies motionless on grass, until he starts to slowly wake up.

Neil pushes himself up, rubbing his head in the process, "My head."

"Not surprising your head hurts."

Neil looks up to see a man in a white cloak, seating on a large log, in front of a campfire.

"You did take a big fall," the man adds.

"What... who are...?" Neil suddenly stands up and looks around. "Wait! Where are my friends?!"

"They weren't around when I found you. Perhaps they abandoned you."

"They will never do that!" Neil yells.

"Touche," the man says.

"Who are you?" Neil asks.

"Should you introduce yourself first, before asking someone else of their name?" 

Neil sighs, "I am Neil Easter, Red Power Ranger of the Star Force, from Earth."

"Well, Neil Easter, Red Ranger, just call me a friend for now."

"Whatever, I need to find my friends, there a dangerous monster on this planet," Neil says.

"So you already met Demoskull, huh?"

"You know him?" Neil asks.

"You can say that," The unknown man gets up and approaches Neil. "I do know, that as you currently stand, you are no match for him."

"Don't underestimated me," Neil tells him.

"I'm not, but you are underestimating your friends."

"What makes you said that?" Neil asks.

"Simply, I assume your friends are also Power Rangers of the Star Force," the man guesses. "Am I right?"

Neil silently nods his head, while crossing his arms.

"Which means you must underestimate them, if you think your mere presence will keep them safe?"

Neil uncrosses his arms, "I don't have time for this." Neil starts to turn away. "And you don't know me."

"Really? Then let me guess, Demoskull made you see your friends, destroyed and gone."

Neil spins around, "How could you knows?"

"Demoskull, feeds on nightmares and fears. It makes him stronger. And I know what your greatest fear would be, because I once share the same fear."

"Who are you?" Neil asks again. "And what are you doing here anyway? This planet's mere location is supposed to be a mystery." 

"Again, simple, I'm here, because this planet is my home. As for who I am, my name is Galacta."

Neil is taken aback, "But how? I thought Galacta existed thousands of years ago."

"I have lasted that long, although I fought enemies who tried to changed it," Galacta tells him.

"Then, why hadn't you intervened in the Empire's attacks?" Neil asks.

"I've already fought my battles, and suffer losses, this isn't my war to fight," Galacta says.

"Okay then, listen, we came here because we heard of a great power hidden here," Neil explains. "I need it, to go and save my friends."

Galacta sighs, "And how you knows your friends are in need of saving?"

"You said it yourself, Demoskull feeds on fears," Neil starts. "If I hadn't figure out what was happening earlier, he would've won."

"I also said he grows stronger, if you are unable to overcome your fears of losing your friends, then your fears will become prophecy," Galacta tells him.

"Fine, you said you once share the same fear. So if you the expert, then tell me, how you overcame your fear?" Neil asks.

Galacta nods his head, before turns, walks pass the campfire, and over to a large rock jugged out of the ground. On the rock are several lines of writing.

Galacta softly places a hand on the top of the rock, "Do you know what this is?"

"No, should I?" Neil asks.

"Not in particular," Galacta tells him. "This is a monument, to my fallen friends."

Once again Neil is taken aback.

* * *

Nathaniel, Alexis, Hikari, Kenneth, Davis, and Dracon are in the middle of an empty plain, with Alexis seats onto a large rock.

"Do you think we got away from brain head?" Alexis asks.

"I surely hope so," Nathaniel says.

"But what about Neil?" Davis asks.

Dracon holds up his Dragon Staff, "I hadn't been able to contact him."

"On the Voyager we were unable to detect Demoskull, maybe this planet's atmosphere interfere with all signals," Kenneth suggests.

"It's possible," Dracon agrees.

Hikari looks to Kenneth, "Not bad."

Kenneth smiles.

"But did you really see me attacking you?" Hikari asks.

"Yeah, I guess I'm, afraid you hadn't forgiven me, for lying," Kenneth admits.

Hikari smiles, "Trust me, I have."

Dracon places a hand to his chin, "Demoskull called himself a monster of fear. Obvious he can bring ours own fears and nightmares to life."

Hikari holds herself, "Like my fear that my family will turned on me."

"That will never happen," Kenneth says.

Hikari looks over to hers friend, "I know that..." 

"Fears are often irrational and without reason," Dracon explains. "Which makes this Demoskull even more dangerous."

"Yeah…" Nathaniel says to himself.

Davis looks to Nathaniel, "Are you okay, man? You pretty much shaking."

"I'm fine, let's just find Neil," Nathaniel says.

* * *

Neil approaches Galacta and the monument rock.

"I'm sorry for your lost," Neil looks at the monument. "So you got over your fear when your friends fell in battle."

"But my friends didn't fell in battle," Galacta corrects him.

"What, but...?" Neil's confused.

Galacta turns to look at the monument himself, "Each of my friends lived through their natural life spans, and passed peacefully. This monument is meant to remembered dear friends, who were always there for me."

Neil looks back to Galacta, "Listen, I'm sorry for your lost, but just because your friends managed to live out their lives, don't means mine will be able to."

"Let me clarify: my friends were the best warriors of the universe, and I was their leader," Galacta starts. "But my friends lived out their lives not because I was their leader, or because they got lucky, but because they were the best." Galacta holds out a hand to Neil. "And to be a part of the Star Force, your friends must be among the best."

"That don't means they will survive whatever they comes across," Neil says.

"But nothing says they won't, except for your fears," Galacta says.

Neil sighs, "I know what you said makes sense, but it doesn't change the way I feel."

"I'm not saying you shouldn't be concern of your friends' safety, but you should be more trusting of their abilities," Galacta tells him.

"I do trust them."

"Then you should forgo self-sacrifice and trust your friends will know how to better handle a situation," Galacta says.

"Self-sacrifice?" Neil's surprised. "You were aware of what happened earlier?"

"Very few things happened on this planet, without me been aware," Galacta tells him.

"Then you would know where my friends are," Neil realizes.

Galacta smiles, "I do."

* * *

Alexis and Kenneth slides clumsily down a hill, joining Nathaniel, Dracon, Hikari, and Davis, as they continue to look around.

Davis holds up his Gauntlet Morpher, "We still can't contact Neil or the Star Voyager."

"We'll look around this immediate area, then take our Zords up," Dracon suggests. "Maybe we can spot something from the sky."

"That won't be necessary."

The six look ahead to see Neil walking toward them.

"Neil, you're okay?" Hikari asks.

"I am," Neil aims his Gauntlet Morpher at the six. "You're not."

Neil fires his Gauntlet Morpher, blasting the ground in front of the six unmorphed Rangers, knocking them off their feet.

"Neil, what are you doing?!" Hikari yells.

"I'm done carrying a useless team. I will be a team of one, meaning you won't be necessary."

Elsewhere, on top of a hill, Neil and Galacta watch the scene.

"What's going on?" Neil asks.

"Demoskull's launching a new attack on your friends," Galacta notes.

"I need to help them," Neil says.

Galacta holds out an arm to stop Neil, "No."

Neil looks over to Galacta, "What? My friends are in trouble."

"Do you continue to claim to have faith in your friends?" Galacta asks.

"Of course I do," Neil answers.

"Then watch how they handle this attack," Galacta instructs.

Kenneth pushes himself to his feet, "You really expect us to believe this?!"

Hikari gets to hers feet, "Yeah, the earlier attacks were more believable."

Davis returns to his feet, "We might be afraid of failing Neil, or he abandoning us. But we also know that he will never do that."

Dracon gets up, "You can give shape to our greatest fears, but we all have power to overcome them."

Nathaniel is the last to stand, "Yeah... nothing you throws at us can defeat us."

'Neil' grins, "Oh really? There are millions different fears throughout the universe. Fears of small and large, fears of the unknown, fears of dangerous truths and secrets exposed."

Nathaniel clenches his fist.

"You can face one fear, but you can't face them all," 'Neil' becomes cover in dark energy, before changes into Demoskull, holding a giant scythe. "And there one fear all beings have. The fear of one's own destruction!"

Demoskull strikes with his scythe, sending a large energy slash, before the six unmorphed Rangers fire their Gauntlet Morphers, Dragon Staff Laser Rifle, and Phoenix Shield, stopping the attack, before managing to force it back and against Demoskull, creating a large explosion in front of him.

Neil bumps a fist, "Yes!"

Galacta looks over to Neil with a smile, "I can't help but notice you wasn't about to jump in to help your friends."

Neil looks over to Galacta, "What can I say; I have faith in my friends."

Galacta nods his head, when an evil laugh, draws the two's attention back to the battlefield.

The smoke from the explosion dissipates, revealing Demoskull, unharmed.

"Not bad, not bad. But still not good enough," Demoskull aims his scythe at the six. "Now, ready for round two."

"Okay, I've seen enough," Galacta says.

Neil looks over to Galacta, "Seen what?"

Suddenly, Neil and Galacta become surrounds by a large orb of white light, with the orb flies down and lands in front of the six unmorphed Rangers.

Demoskull sends another large energy slash from his scythe.

The white light disappears, revealing Neil and Galacta, with Galacta holding up a hand, where a bright light emerges, blocking the energy slash.

"Neil?" Dracon realizes.

"Are you okay?" Davis asks.

Neil looks over his shoulder to his friends, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Who you're friend?" Kenneth asks.

Neil looks back ahead, "It might be hard to believe, but its Galacta."

"Wait, THE Galacta," Dracon responds.

"I don't care who he is..." Demoskull reaches back with his scythe. "He's dusted!"

Demoskull fires another energy slash, colliding with the first, and causing a large explosion in front of Galacta, sending him flying backward.

"Galacta!" Neil rushes up to Galacta, kneeing next to him. "Galacta, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not," Galacta answers. "But it's okay."

"How is this okay?" Neil asks.

"Because, I had reached the end of my natural life, a long time, ago," Galacta starts. "I only stayed around, on my homeworld, until I could find someone, to pass my powers onto." Galacta holds out a hand to Neil. "And I found that person, in you."

"Me?"

"Since you became a Ranger, I been watching you," Galacta explains. "You showed great courage, leadership, determination, and today, belief in your team."

A bright light emerges in the palm of Galacta's hand, the light takes shape and becomes a Star Globe, with a ring around it and button on the top.

Galacta hands the Star Globe to Neil, "Take my power, and uses it to defend the universe from evil."

Neil takes the Star Globe, "I will. I promise."

Galacta smiles, as his body starts to fade and disappears in glittering lights.

"How heartbreaking, I think I'm gonna gag," Demoskull says.

Neil clenches the Star Globe in his hand and starts back up, "In the name of Galacta, I will end your nightmare."

Neil holds up the Star Globe, presses the button on top and places it on his Gauntlet Morpher.

_"Galacta Star!"_

He presses the button again, "Galacta Mode, descend!"

Neil spins the ring on the Star Globe, before a large ring with multi-colored orbs across it, appears around his body and dissipates into energy and forms a mostly white Ranger suit on his body, with a large red star on the chest. Then a star and lion symbols overlays over his head and forms a white Ranger helmet, with a lion face over one side of his visor and a humanoid face over the other side. Two thin capes then spread out from his back.

"Call upon the Galacta Star! Star Force, Galacta Red Ranger!"

The unmorphed Rangers look ahead, surprised.

"Whoa," Davis says.

"Incredible," Alexis adds.

"Neil had been granted the powers of the legendary warrior, Galacta," Dracon realizes.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Demoskull mocking asks. "Besides, you're mostly white then red now, Red Ranger. Although soon, you'll be black and blue."

"We'll see about that, Demoskull," Galacta Red Ranger says.

A small red portal appears behind Galacta Red Ranger, "Weapon Summon! Star Saber!" He pulls the Star Defender weapon out of the portal. "Let's see what you're afraid of."

"Fool, I'm the master of fear," Demoskull tells him. "I'll bring your greatest fears to life to destroy you."

Three explosions rage several feet behind Demoskull, as rises from them are giant versions of Mermessa, Cybron, who has two normal arms and holding a sword, and Macenor.

"He created the High Generals from our fears," Nathaniel realizes.

"Then let's beat our fears," Davis says.

"Right," Kenneth adds.

Galacta Red Ranger throws his normal Star Globe at Dracon, "Here, Dracon, use this."

"Okay, I will not let you down," Dracon says.

"I know you won't," Galacta Red Ranger responds.

Dracon closes his Dragon Staff's mouth onto the Star Globe.

_"Lion Star!"_

* * *

"Zords combine!" Purple Star Ranger calls out.

Swordfish StarZord connects to the right arm port, Eagle StarZord connects to the left arm port, Bull StarZord connects to the right leg port, and Scorpion StarZord connects to the left leg port.

* * *

"Zords combine!" Phoenix Star Ranger calls out.

* * *

The two Megazords land in front of the High Generals.

"Star Force Megazord, ready!"

"Phoenix Megazord, ready!"

"Okay, Rangers, all set for this?" Purple Star Ranger asks.

"Ready!" Yellow, Pink, Black, and Orange Star Rangers yell.

"If Neil can fight Demoskull, we can do this," Phoenix Star Ranger adds.

The two Megazords charge, as Star Force Megazord's Swordfish Blade collides with Cybron's sword before blocking Macenor's fist, and Mermessa dodges under Phoenix Megazord's sword strike.

Demoskull starts firing energy beams, as Galacta Red Ranger, seemly levitating, is skimming across the ground, around Demoskull, dodging each attacks.

"Will you hold still?!" Demoskull yells.

Galacta Red Ranger then disappears through a large portal, before reappearing from another portal behind Demoskull, "I think not."

Galacta Red Ranger strikes with the Star Saber, but Demoskull blocks with his scythe. Galacta Red Ranger then dodges under a horizontal scythe strike, before jumps back to avoid another.

Star Force Megazord strikes forward with its Swordfish Blade, as Phoenix Megazord does the same with one of its swords. Star Force Megazord strikes Macenor as Phoenix Megazord strikes Mermessa. Star Force Megazord slams the Eagle Arm against Cybron, while Phoenix Megazord stabs forward at Mermessa with its other sword.

All three High Generals are knocked back.

"Enough!" Demoskull strikes forward with his scythe, sending a large energy slash, but something blasts the energy slash away. "What in the...?!"

That when he sees two portals beside Galacta Red Ranger, one have the Dragon Staff Laser Rifle floating in front of, and the other have the Star Crossbow floating in front. Galacta Red Ranger waves his free hand, as more portals appear, each bringing out the remaining Star Force weapons, "Weapons Summon! Star Defenders! Phoenix Shield! Phoenix Blade!"

"You got to be kidding me!" Demoskull yells.

"Weapons Attack!" Galacta Red Ranger aims through with the Star Saber, sending all the weapons flying at Demoskull, who tries to block them with his scythe.

"I will not be defeated by such trickery," Demoskull says.

Demoskull deflects the Star Spear, which is caught by Galacta Red Ranger, who swings it before hold it's by his side.

"You used trickery, this is an united front," Galacta Red Ranger says.

Galacta Red Ranger starts to walk toward Demoskull, who keeps on blocking the psychical weapons, as the laser weapons fire on him.

"You pray on others' fear and nightmares, for your own power. But my friends and I..." Galacta Red Ranger strikes at Demoskull with the Star Spear, then launches it at Demoskull, spins around, as the Phoenix Shield blocks a blast from Demoskull, grabs the Star Crossbow and blasts him. "We support each other, if not in body then in spirit."

He grabs the Star Rapier and stabs at Demoskull, who knock up the weapon with his scythe. The Star Saber flies into Galacta Red Ranger's hands, before the Ranger spins around and strikes at Demoskull, with the weapon slams onto Demoskull's chest.

"We counted on each other. I know they will beat your illusions, and they know I will beat you," Galacta Star Ranger finishes the attack and strikes at him again.

"Let's go," Purple Star Ranger instructs.

"Right!" Phoenix Star Ranger yells.

Purple Star Ranger opens and closes the mouth on his Dragon Staff.

Phoenix Star Ranger draws his Phoenix Blade, "Phoenix Fire!"

"Star Beam Arrow!" Purple, Yellow, Pink, Black, and Orange Star Rangers yell.

Energy gathers onto Star Force Megazord's Swordfish Blade and Eagle Arm's wings, and Phoenix Megazord's swords.

"Double Strike!" Phoenix Star Ranger yells.

Both Megazords launch their attacks, hitting all three of the High Generals.

Phoenix Megazord then runs forward, flying across the ground, and strikes the High Generals as it pass. The three High Generals are consumed in large explosions.

Galacta Red Ranger holds up his Gauntlet Morpher, "I've overcome the fear you attacked me with."

"Then I will find a new fear to destroy you," Demoskull claims.

"Never," he presses the top of the Galacta Star Globe. Suddenly, energy erupts from his body, as the sky turns dark and becomes filled with constellations.

"What is this?!" Demoskull yells.

"Your nightmare," he spins the ring on the Galacta Star Globe. "Celestial Finisher!"

Then all of the constellations in the sky turn into energy and flies down at Demoskull, blasted him repeatedly. Demoskull is seemly leaking with energy.

"You can't beat your fears so... easily!" Demoskull is consumed in a large explosion.

Galacta Red Ranger clenches his fist, "The universe is under Ranger protection."

* * *

The unmorphed Rangers stand before the monument rock.

"Hard to believed, after hearing of his legend, actually meeting Galacta," Dracon says.

"It was really an honor," Neil adds.

"Sound like you've learned a lot from him," Dracon says.

Neil looks over his shoulder to his friend, "I have, Dracon." Neil looks back at the monument rock. "More then you will ever know." Neil turns to his friends. "Let's go."

Then together the seven walk away from the monument rock, which now features a new name: GALACTA.

* * *

Elsewhere on the planet, energy gathers through the air, before becomes together, forming Demoskull.

"Those fools," Demoskull starts. "I'm not so easy destroyed, and with that Galacta gone, no power is left to keep me on this wretched world."

Demoskull turns into glowing energy, before flying up through the sky, "Finally, after all these time, I am free!"

* * *

Demoskull's energy form flies away from the planet and into empty space.

"And I'm coming for you, Rangers!"


	28. A Snake in the Grass, pt 1

_"A powerful Empire is targeting the universe for complete conquest, with no one able to stop them. Until twelve brave warriors are chosen by the stars themselves to save the entire universe. They are the Power Rangers Star Force!"_

* * *

Al is sleeping in his bed on the Star Voyager, turning back and forth.

* * *

_Al standing alone in a dense forest, as everything around him is seemly shaking, when he looks up and a large eye symbol appears in front of Al, and he then disappears in a ripple._

_"Come to me, my darling," Mermessa's voice is heard. "Come to me."_

* * *

Al turns back and forth even more, as his face conjures violently.

* * *

_Al is walking unsteady back and forth through the forest, with everything seemly shaking._

_"Your power is mine. Your soul is mine. Come to me."_

_Al looks up as his eyes glow red, with the large eye symbol appears before him as Al disappears in a ripple._

* * *

Suddenly, Al's eyes pop open with them glowing red.

* * *

Al's scream is heard, seemly echoing from within the Star Voyager.

* * *

"A Snake in the Grass, pt. 1"

* * *

Neil, with Dracon and Laira next to him, spins around on the lower level of the bridge to see Goldex entering the bridge. Hikari and Kenneth are at their normal stations, with Nathaniel and Alexis on the second level.

"What's going on?" Neil asks. "Who yelled?"

"It was Al, but he wasn't in his room," Goldex answers. "I don't know where he was."

Neil holds up his Gauntlet Morpher, "Al, report in. Al, report in."

Kenneth turns in his seat to the right of the lower level, "Neil, the Star Cruiser just left."

Neil looks from Kenneth to Goldex, before holding his Gauntlet Morpher back up, "Al, report right now." 

"Maybe he left his Morpher behind?" Alexis suggests.

Kenneth had faced his station again, "Actually, I'm detecting his Morpher on the Cruiser."

"Why would he leaves the Voyager and ignored his comm.?" Dracon wonders.

"Wait, Kenneth, we are still detecting the Cruiser?" Neil asks.

"Yes, Neil," Kenneth responds. "It heading toward the planet... Gardeniva."

"If Al is running away from us, he can disable the Cruiser's tracking signal," Goldex notes.

"So he want us to know where he going?" Laira asks.

"But why?" Nathaniel wonders.

"There's one way to find out," Neil says, before he turns slightly. "Dracon, Hikari, you got the bridge. Everyone else, with me."

Neil, Alexis, Nathaniel, Laira, Kenneth, and Goldex start to leave.

* * *

On Gardeniva, Neil, Alexis, Nathaniel, Laira and Kenneth stand next to the Star Cruiser in a clearing, as Goldex exits the ship.

"No sign of Al," Goldex reports.

"I don't understand why he would just leave the ship like this," Alexis says.

"It definitely not like him," Neil says.

"Yeah..." Goldex says.

Nathaniel watches as Goldex lowers his head, "Goldex, what is it?"

Goldex quickly raises his head, "Oh, hum, nothing, except..."

"Except what?" Neil asks.

Goldex looks over to Neil, "Well, Al been out of it ever since we left Armatesse."

Nathaniel starts to look down, "Armatesse..."

Goldex looks back to Nathaniel, "Yeah, he been having bad headaches and mood swings. And while the team was on Galacta's planet, he was resting in his room."

"Do you think he could be sick?" Laira asks.

Goldex shrugs his shoulders.

"Whatever the problem with Al, we need to find him," Neil says. "Goldex, can you track his Morpher."

Goldex cocks his head slightly, "...Yes! I got its signal."

Neil nods his head, "Then let's go."

Goldex leads the group away, with Nathaniel been the last one to go.

* * *

The group of unmorphed Rangers walk through what seem like an endless forest, until Goldex sees Al several feet ahead, with his back to the group.

"Al, there you are!" Goldex takes several steps ahead of the group. "We all were so worried about you. You shouldn't have left without telling anyone."

The rest of the group stops walking, couple steps behind Goldex. Al doesn't move at all.

Goldex tilts his head slightly, "Al, are you feeling okay?" 

Al still doesn't move.

Goldex starts to approach him, "Al...?"

"Goldex, wait," Neil says.

Goldex starts to turn his head to Neil, "Why? Al could be..."

Suddenly, Goldex is blasted off his his feet.

Goldex looks up to see Al, his eyes closed, had slightly turned and aimed his Gauntlet Morpher at him, "Al...?"

Al slowly opens his eyes, which glow red for a second, "You always talked too much."

"Al, what are you doing?!" Alexis asks.

Al completes his turn, facing his friends, as Goldex returns to his feet.

"I'm handing in my resignation to the Star Force," Al tells them.

"Al, this isn't funny," Neil says.

At that moment, Mermessa steps out from behind a tree and walks over to Al, "Oh trust me, he's not joking." 

"Mermessa," Nathaniel says.

Mermessa points at Nathaniel, "Ah, one traitor..." She then points at Al. "Meets another."

"Traitor?" Kenneth repeats.

"What's you talking about?" Laira asks.

Mermessa looks over to Al, "Why don't you show them."

Al grins and holds up his Gauntlet Morpher, which glows with dark energy, changing its color from red and white to mostly black with some purple. He then holds out his Star Globe in the same hand, which glows with dark energy, before its base's coloring changes to purple.

Al places the Star Globe on the Dark Gauntlet Morpher.

_"Dark Star," _a distorted computer voice announces.

Al flips down the trigger grip and aims it, "Dark Star, descent!"

Al fires the Dark Gauntlet Morpher and starts to lower his arms, as dark energy surrounds his body and a large eye appears in front of his chest. The dark energy then dissipates and the eye vanish, leaving him in his Silver Ranger suit, except part of the snake symbol on his helmet is red, a large yellow eye is on his chest and he is wearing a purple and yellow scarf and a garb around his waist.

"Call upon the Darkness, Dark Silver Ranger."

Goldex runs up to Dark Silver Star Ranger, holding out his arms, "Al, what are you doing?"

"It simple," Dark Silver Star Ranger slowly raises his hand, forming a fist. "I'm done with all you clowns."

Dark Silver Star Ranger then quickly shoves Goldex out of the way, forcing him down a hill.

"Goldex!" Laira calls out.

Dark Silver Star Ranger holds out a hand, as dark energy appears in it, forming a Star Scythe, except the blade is purple, "Dark Scythe."

"Guys, I don't think we have a choice," Nathaniel notes.

"Right..." Neil agrees.

"It's Morphin' Time," Dark Silver Star Ranger mocking says.

Neil, Alexis, Laira, and Kenneth place their Star Globes on their Gauntlet Morphers as Nathaniel places his in his Phoenix Shield.

_"Lion Star. Phoenix Star."_

They aim their Gauntlet Morphers, as Nathaniel grabs his Phoenix Blade's handle, "Star Force, descent!"

They morph into Red, Yellow, Phoenix, Green, and Orange Star Rangers.

Dark Silver Star Ranger holds up his Dark Scythe and charges, before striking at Phoenix Star Ranger, forcing him to block with his Phoenix Blade. Red Star Ranger grabs Dark Silver Star Ranger's arm.

"Stop, Al!" Red Star Ranger yells.

Dark Silver Star Ranger spins around, throwing Red Star Ranger off him, as Phoenix Star Ranger dodges under his Dark Scythe.

Then Orange, Green, and Yellow Star Ranger grab onto Dark Silver Star Ranger.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Orange Star Ranger yells.

"Let go first," Dark Silver Star Ranger says.

Dark Silver Star Ranger swings his arm to elbow Orange Star Ranger in the helmet, forcing him off, before swinging his other arm, throwing off Yellow and Green Star Rangers.

He turns to see Red and Phoenix Star Rangers grabbing him, forcing him back couple steps.

"I know you still in there, Al," Red Star Ranger says.

"That what you think," Dark Silver Star Ranger responds.

Dark Silver Star Ranger throws both Rangers off him, before swinging his Dark Scythe at Phoenix Star Ranger, forcing him to dodge and then spins away from a second scythe strike.

Dark Silver Star Ranger holds back his arms, as the eye on his chest glows with the iris opening, "Is that all the legendary Star Force got?! Try this, Darkness Beam!"

Then a large energy beam shoot out of the eye on Dark Silver Star Ranger's chest, forcing the Star Rangers to try and dodge it, but Orange and Phoenix Star Rangers still get hit. Then a large explosion causes by the beam erupts and throws back the Star Rangers.

After the smoke clears, Dark Silver Star Ranger watches as the fallen Star Rangers try to get up.

"Al, you need to stop this," Red Star Ranger says.

"Stop this? Why would I stop this, when I'm having so much fun?" Dark Silver Star Ranger asks.

Green Star Ranger returns to hers feet, "Please, Al, we're your friends."

Dark Silver Star Ranger places a Star Globe on his Dark Scythe, "Friends?"

Dark Silver Star Ranger swings the Dark Scythe before holding it behind his back, as the blade glows with dark energy, "I don't need any friends."

Red Star Ranger starts running, "Don't!"

Red Star Ranger jumps on Dark Silver Star Ranger, grabs and pulls him to the ground, as he launches an energy slash that just misses Green Star Ranger and cuts down a tree.

Suddenly Dark Silver Star Ranger's scarf stretch and wraps it around Red Star Ranger's shoulder.

"I have enough of you bossing me around," Dark Silver Star Ranger tells him. "Just leave me alone!"

Dark Silver Star Ranger spins and strikes with his Dark Scythe, as his scarf lets go, sending Red Star Ranger flying into a pair of trees.

The other four Star Rangers regroup around their fallen leader

"Neil!" Phoenix Star Ranger calls out.

"You all leave me alone!" Dark Silver Star Ranger fires another energy slash, hitting all five Star Rangers, blasting them off their feet.

Mermessa walks up to Dark Silver Star Ranger, "Nice going, now let's go and have some real fun."

Dark Silver Star Ranger places a hand on Mermessa's shoulder, "You bet. I feel like trashing this entire galaxy."

"Now that the spirit," Mermessa says.

Mermessa and Dark Silver Star Ranger walk away.

The five Star Rangers try to return to their feet, as Goldex run up to in front of them, looks down at his friends before looking at Mermessa and Dark Silver Star Ranger walking away.

"Al..." Goldex sadly says.

* * *

Later, the eleven unmorphed Rangers stand or seat around the bridge, all in depressed thought.

Kenneth, seating at his station, is rubbing his shoulder, "I don't believe this happened."

Hikari walks over to him from the front of the bridge, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Kennedy responds.

Davis slams a hand onto the second level's console, "I don't believed Al attacked you."

Neil, standing in the center of the lower level, crosses his arms, "Al wasn't himself. Something must've happened to him."

"But what?" Laira asks.

"I think I know," Nathaniel says.

Neil, uncrossing his arms, turns to face Nathaniel, "What?"

Nathaniel walks over to Goldex, who is seating on the steps next to Kenneth's station, "You said that Al been out of it since Armatesse, right?"

"Yeah, he was, why?" Goldex responds.

"On Armatesse, Mermessa attacked Al," Nathaniel responds. "I pulled her off him, but she could've done something to him before I got to them."

Hiroshi looks down from the second level, "Like what?"

"I've heard Mermessa had dabbled in dark magic," Nathaniel answers.

"You think she bewitched Al?" Laira asks.

"It would explains Al's recent behavior," Nathaniel says.

"How could we break this spell, then?" Dracon asks.

"Sorry, I don't know," Nathaniel says.

Hikaru walks down the other set of stairs, "Could it be as simple as destroying Mermessa?"

"Maybe, but I can't say for sure," Nathaniel says.

Kenneth turns back to his station when he notices something and presses a button, "Wait, we're receiving a distress signal."

Everyone else turns to Kenneth.

"A distress signal?" Neil asks.

"From planet, Almore," Kenneth says.

"Almore?" Laira repeats. "That planet had been welcoming refugees from worlds the Empire had ravaged."

"Kenneth, put it on screen," Neil instructs.

Kenneth presses couple buttons, as the unmorphed Rangers turn to the large screen at the front of the bridge, which shows a city's plaza, as Al's firing his Dark Gauntlet Morpher, with civilians of different appearances running away in fear.

"Oh no..." Alexis says.

"We need to stop Al," Hikaru says.

"Right," Neil turns to his friends. "Hikaru, Laira, Hiroshi, with me. Everyone else search through the data that Nathaniel stole from the Empire, if we wrong about destroying Mermessa, maybe there's a hint to breaking hers spells there."

"Right," Dracon responds.

Hikaru, Laira, and Neil start to go up the stairs to the second level, when Goldex gets up from the other sets of stairs.

"Neil, I want to go too," Goldex says.

Neil stops to face Goldex, as Hikaru, Laira, and Hiroshi leave.

"Goldex, I'm not sure..." Neil starts.

"If anyone can reach Al, I'm sure it's me," Goldex interrupts. "Please, he's my best friend."

After a short pause, Neil responds, "Okay, let's go."

Goldex nods his head, before the two leave the bridge.

* * *

On Almore, Al is standing in the middle of the plaza, firing his Dark Gauntlet Morpher, as people are running away in fear.

"This is what happens to those who stand against the Empire!" Al announces.'

He then fires another blast at two kids who are huddling together, but suddenly another blast hits Al's causing both to explode in midair.

At that moment, Neil, whose Gauntlet Morphed is aimed, Hikaru, Hiroshi, Laira, and Goldex rush to in front of the children.

"This needs to stop, Al," Hikaru says.

Al grins, "I have to disagree."

Laira knees down to the two kids, "Are you okay?" The kids nod their heads. "Good, stay together and go and find your parents."

The kids hold hands and run off, with Al watching.

"How adorable," Al mocking says.

"Al, please, this isn't like you," Goldex tells him.

"Oh but it like me, deep down," Al says.

"We don't believe that," Hiroshi says.

"Believe what you want," Al tells him.

Goldex takes a step forward, "This can't be you, the real you. My best friend, the person who built me, can't be this cruel."

"I might've built you, but you don't know me," Al responds.

Mermessa strolls over to Al, "I was wondering why the screaming stopped. The killjoys had arrived."

"Mermessa, we know you cast a spell on Al," Neil says.

"How clever of you," Mermessa responds. "Yes, I cast a spell to release the inner hatred of Al."

"You lies, Al isn't capable of hatred," Goldex says. "Not like this."

"Believe what you want," Mermessa counters. "Unfortunately, just because you're aware I cast a spell, doesn't means you will be able to break it."

"Oh yeah?" Hikaru responds. "We're betting destroying you will break the spell."

Mermessa tabs a finger to hers chin, "Interesting theory, but whichever it's true or not, you won't be able to test it."

Mermessa snaps a finger, when dozens of Greyids appear around her and Al.

Neil and the others take fighting stances.

"I know this sound pretty cliche, but it is a classic: get them!" Mermessa orders.

The Greyids charge the unmorphed Rangers, as Mermessa and Al, who is grinning, watch.

Neil catches a Greyid's weapon strike, flips the Greyid onto its back, before roundhouse kicks another Greyid. Using his momentum, Neil spins into a side flip and trips a third Greyid.

Hikaru performs several back flips, dodging three Greyids' weapon blasts, before flips into a double kick against two more Greyids. Then Hikaru jumps back toward the first three Greyids. Hikaru punches two of the Greyids in the chest, lands and block a weapon strike from the third Greyid, before knocking the weapon arm down and back elbow the Greyid.

Goldex is knocked back, before rolls out of the way of a Greyid's weapon strike. Still on the ground, Goldex kicks away a second Greyid, before returning to his feet, grabs the first Greyid's attacking arm, pull the Greyid to the side and kicks it into a third Greyid.

Laira jumps over two Greyids trying weapon strikes, lands into a roll and, while doing a handstand, kicks a third Greyid. She flips onto hers feet, roundhouse kicks the first Greyid, bumping it into the second Greyid. Laira spins and back elbow the first Greyid, knocking both Greyids to the ground.

Hiroshi jump kicks a Greyid, knocking it to the ground, and charges at three more Greyids. The Greyids try weapon strikes, but Hiroshi slides under the attacks. He then roundhouse kicks the first Greyid in the back, before split kicks the other two Greyids as they turn.

The five unmorphed Rangers regroup in front of Al and Mermessa.

"And like that you defeat a small squadron of mooks using an impressive display of martial arts and aerobatics. Color me surprised," Al mocks.

"Al, stop this," Goldex says. "Let's just go home."

Al holds up a Star Globe, "I'm not going anywhere, but you are."

He places the Star Globe on his Dark Gauntlet Morpher.

_"Dark Star."_

Al aims the Gauntlet Morpher, "Dark Star, descent."

Al fires the Dark Gauntlet Morpher and starts to lower his arms, as dark energy surrounds his body and a large eye appears in front of his chest. The dark energy then dissipates and the eye vanish, finishing his morph.

"I guess we have no choice," Neil realizes.

"C'mon, say it, you know you want," Dark Silver Star Ranger mocking says.

Neil holds up a Star Globe, "It's Morphin' Time!"

Neil, Hikaru, Hiroshi, and Laira place Star Globes on their Gauntlet Morphers.

_"Lion Star."_

They aim their Gauntlet Morphers, "Star Force, descent."

They morph into Red, Blue, Polaris, and Green Star Rangers.

With the morphed Rangers stand before him, Dark Silver Star Ranger holds out his hand, as the Dark Scythe appears in it. He then rushes them.

"Al, don't do this," Goldex begs.

"Out of the way, Threepio," Dark Silver Star Ranger orders.

Dark Silver Star Ranger shoves Goldex to the side, as Blue Star Ranger grabs the Dark Scythe's blade.

Mermessa watches, while tabbing the top of hers staff, "This should be interesting."

Blue Star Ranger is flipped onto his back.

Green and Polaris Star Ranger rushes up and grabs Dark Silver Star Ranger, stopping him from striking the fallen Ranger with his Dark Scythe. But Dark Silver Star Ranger pushes Green Star Ranger off him before back elbows Polaris Star Ranger, as Red Star Ranger rushes him.

Goldex, on one knee, watches on, "Al, please, stop this!"

Blue Star Ranger had jumped at Dark Silver Star Ranger, who dodges, as Mermessa rushes in, swinging hers staff, keeping Polaris and Green Star Rangers back. At the same time, Goldex charges Dark Silver Star Ranger, grabbing him.

"Let's leave those two alone, shall we," Mermessa suggests.

Blue Star Ranger grabs Mermessa's staff, but she throws him off, as Dark Silver Star Ranger pushes off Goldex and punches him.

Red Star Ranger grabs Mermessa's staff, as Blue, Polaris, and Green Star Rangers rush to join him.

Goldex backs up, dodging Dark Scythe strikes, "C'mon, Al. I know you still in there."

Goldex blocks a Dark Scythe strike and pushes it off.

"You're wasting your time, and my patience," Dark Silver Star Ranger tells him.

Dark Silver Star Ranger strikes again, with Goldex spins to dodge, before forcing him to back away from couple strikes and then slams the blade against Goldex's shoulder.

"I will get through to you," Goldex says.

Dark Silver Star Ranger, using the Dark Scythe, pulls Goldex close to him, "You fool, there's nothing to get through."

"I won't give up, until my circuits stop function," Goldex tells him.

Dark Silver Star Ranger looks away slightly, "I see... in that case..." Dark Silver Star Ranger then pushes Goldex away from him and brings back his Dark Scythe. "Problem solved!"

Dark Silver Star Ranger delivers three powerful strikes on Goldex, forcing Goldex into a spin and lands hard on the ground.

"Al!" Goldex gets back on his feet. "I, will get, you back!" Goldex starts to approach Dark Silver Star Ranger. "You're my best friend, you're my family! I will save you!"

Dark Silver Star Ranger twists his wrist slightly, before delivers a powerful strike at Goldex, causing him to fall back, as electric runs around his body, "There's nothing to save."

At the same time, Red Star Ranger is knocked back as Polaris, Green, and Blue Star Rangers regroup around him.

"Foolish, Rangers," Mermessa starts. "Destroying me will do you no good. You will have to reverse my spell, which you will never do."

Red Star Ranger returns to his feet, swinging his arm through the air, "You're wrong!"

"Face facts, Rangers," Mermessa tells them. "Your friend is lost for good."

"I can't believe that," Green Star Ranger says.

Mermessa looks to hers side, "Oh really?"

Goldex's body is tossed through the air and lands at the Rangers' feet.

"Goldex!" Polaris Star Ranger calls out.

"This can't be happening," Green Star Ranger adds.

"Al... save... you..." Goldex slowly says.

Dark Silver Star Ranger walks over to Mermessa, "Guess it time for an upgrade."

"Al, how could you!" Blue Star Ranger rushes ahead.

"Hikaru, wait!" Red Star Ranger calls out.

Blue Star Ranger flips at Dark Silver Star Ranger and tries an arm swipe, but Dark Silver Star Ranger dodges under it. Blue Star Ranger then blocks Mermessa's staff and counters with a kick, with Mermessa spins away.

Blue Star Ranger then avoids a Dark Scythe strike, before block another slash, and then punches Dark Silver Star Ranger couple times in the chest.

Dark Silver Star Ranger flips away, before firing an energy slash, which hits Red, Green, and Polaris Star Rangers, before a second energy slash hits Blue Star Ranger.

Dark Silver Star Ranger brings his arms together before separating them, as the iris on the eye symbol grows and glows, "Darkness Beam!"

Then a large energy beam shoots out of the eye symbol, blasting all four of the Star Rangers.

The four Star Rangers, demorphing, fall down next to the damaged Goldex.

"Don't you get it yet?" Dark Silver Star Ranger asks. "There is nothing for any of you to do! ...Except perish."

Dark Silver Star Ranger pushes the Star Globe on his Dark Gauntlet Morpher to the side, before aiming as energy gathers at the Dark Gauntlet Morpher, "Dark Universe Blast..."

Neil quickly pushes the Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher to the side, "No!"

Suddenly the Lion StarZord flies down from the sky, hovers over the plaza for a moment, before flying back off.

Dark Silver Star Ranger quickly aims his Dark Gauntlet Morpher at the sky and starts firing, "NO!"

He keeps on missing Lion StarZord, as it flies higher and higher into the sky, until it disappears.

"They got away," Dark Silver Star Ranger realizes.

"For now, but remember..." Mermessa starts.

Dark Silver Star Ranger places a hand on his helmet, "The universe is under Empire's control."

* * *

Laira enter the bridge to find Hikaru, Davis, and Alexis on the second level, and Neil, Dracon, Hikari, Hiroshi, Nathaniel, and Kenneth on the lower level.

Neil turns to look up at Laira, "How's Goldex?

"He'll be fine, his self-diagnosis systems already repaired most of the damage," Laira explains.

* * *

In the infirmary, Goldex is lying on a bed, with couple wires connected from his body to a small, wheeled computer next to the bed.

_"That's a relief," Neil states._

* * *

"It's a relief?" Hikaru asks.

"It could've been worse," Neil says.

Hikaru slams his hands on the upper level's console, "How it could be worse? We lost Al, and he almost destroyed us."

"We will get Al back," Laira says.

Hikaru looks to her, "How? You know how to break Mermessa's hold over him?"

"No, I..." Laira admits.

Hikaru looks down to Nathaniel, "What about you? You're the Empire expert. Do you know how we can rescue our friend?" 

"No," Nathaniel answers. "I don't. I'm sorry. The data I stole has no information on it."

"Can someone tell me how we gonna get Al back?!" Hikaru angrily asks.

Neil walks to the back of the lower level, so he can look directly up at Hikaru, "Hikaru... if there's one thing I learned, it's to trust my friends. So trust me, we will get Al back and stop Mermessa."

* * *

At the edge of the city on Almore, Al stands next to a tree, looking up at the night sky, as Mermessa approaches him.

"Rest easy, my servant," Mermessa says. "Tomorrow will be your day."

Al looks over to Mermessa, and grins, "Indeed." Al looks back up at the night sky. "Tomorrow, I'll prove that the universe is under no one's protection." He holds out his hand, before slowly forms a fist. "And I will personally destroy the Power Rangers Star Force."

to be continued


	29. A Snake in the Grass, pt 2

_"A powerful Empire is targeting the universe for complete conquest, with no one able to stop them. Until twelve brave warriors are chosen by the stars themselves to save the entire universe. They are the Power Rangers Star Force!"_

* * *

_Goldex's vision clicks on, allowing him to see Al standing before him, looking at a tablet._

_"System online, good," Al says, before looks to Goldex. "Okay, can you tell me your name?"_

_"My name is Goldex."_

_"Right, good, and my name is Al. Do you know your function?"_

_Goldex pauses for a moment, before giving an answer, "Assistant. Mechanic. Learn from experiences."_

_"Right, and the last function is the most important," Al explains. "There is always something for someone to learn."_

_Goldex's vision is distracted by two men in the distance who after greeting each other hugs for a moment, "What are they doing?"_

_Al looks over his shoulder to see them, before looking back at Goldex, "Oh, they saying hi. They've been friends all their lives."_

_"Al, may I ask you a question?"_

_"Of course."_

_"What is your function?" Goldex asks._

_"I'm an engineer. But I also have a new function now."_

_"What's that?"_

_Al smiles, "Your friend."_

* * *

Goldex's eyes "blink" activated, before he seats up in the Star Voyager's infirmary and sees the wires he is connected to. He then lowers his head.

"Al..."

* * *

"A Snake in the Grass, pt. 2"

* * *

The remaining unmorphed Rangers are all on the first level of the bridge, as Alexis walks around holding a Star Globe.

"...Don't forget the Fish Star Globe," Alexis says.

"What are we gonna do, throw fish at Al?" Davis asks.

Neil walks between Alexis and Davis, holding the Sun/Moon Star Globe, while looking down at it, "That's just leave the Sun/Moon Globe."

At that moment Goldex enters the bridge, with Laira been the first one to notice.

"Goldex, you're up!" Laira exclaims.

Neil turns to see Goldex on the second level, as he, Laira, and Hikaru walk up the stairs to join him, with Neil placing the Sun/Moon Star Globe on the second level's console.

"Are you okay, Goldex?" Neil asks.

"Yeah, I'm okay, good as new," Goldex responds.

"Glad to hear that," Hikaru says.

"So, what's going on?" Goldex asks.

Dracon walks forward as he addresses Goldex, "We're going over the Star Globes we have, trying to come up with a strategy against Al."

"Oh," Goldex replies. "Any ideas?"

Davis crosses his arms, "Unfortunately no."

"Yeah, there should really be a 'Break Spell' Star Globe," Alexis says.

"If only it was that simple," Nathaniel starts. "From what I heard, spells have very specific stipulations on how to break them. And unless we figure out what it is, we can't undo Mermessa's spell."

"We might have to settle on capturing him," Neil suggests.

"And put him in the prisoner cell?" Goldex asks.

"At least he will be well fed," Nathaniel adds.

Alexis grins and bumps hers elbow against Nathaniel's.

Neil places a hand on Goldex's shoulder, "It not perfect, but it will be a temporary situation."

* * *

On Almore, Mermessa approaches Al at the edge of the city, who is standing next to a tree, looking up at the sky.

"The Rangers remain hidden in their little Voyager," Al notes.

"They will not remain hidden for long," Mermessa tells him.

Al looks over to Mermessa with a nasty grin, "After all, they come running once civilians are endangered."

* * *

The unmorphed Rangers are on the lower level, with Goldex seating on one of the set of stairs.

"If someone can immobilize Al with the Crab Star, then I will fire the Twin Star..." Dracon starts.

At that moment, Kenneth notices something at the side of the lower level, before leans over and presses couple buttons, "Almore is under attack."

The others turn to Kenneth.

"What?!" Neil yells.

"Is it Al?" Goldex asks.

Kenneth straightens back up to face his friends, "I don't know, but we are detecting three separate attacks throughout the city."

"They're trying to spread us thin," Dracon realizes.

"We have to split up, then, in three teams," Neil says.

"So much for our plan," Alexis adds.

"If you see Al, proceed with caution," Neil instructs his friends.

Everyone else nods in unison. They all start to leave the bridge, with Goldex getting up and turn around, but Neil grabs Goldex's arm.

"Goldex, wait," Neil says, causing Goldex to turns to face his friend, as Neil lets go. "I think you should stay behind."

"I promise I had finished my repairs," Goldex tells him.

"Goldex, after what happened last time, I don't think you are ready to fight Al," Neil responds. "So please, stay here, monitor the situation, and prepare the cell for Al."

After a short pause, Goldex answers, "Okay, if you say so."

Neil nods his head and runs out, leaving Goldex to look down.

* * *

A large group of civilians are been chased through the city plaza by Greyids. A man with a bald silver head trips and falls. He turns to see a Greyid standing over him with its weapon raised.

Suddenly Davis jumps through the air and kicks the Greyid, before landing in front of the fallen man.

Then Hiroshi rushes over and help the man to his feet, "Here you go."

The man nods his head, before running off, "T-Thanks you."

Kenneth runs over, blasts a Greyid with his Gauntlet Morpher, before jump punches another Greyid.

Kenneth stands next to Davis and Hiroshi, "I think everyone got away."

"Now we don't have to hold back," Davis says.

"Let's do this then," Hiroshi adds.

* * *

A woman with a long, pink ponytail, hugs a child with short pink hair closely, as they backs up against a building on a city corner, while two Greyids slowly approach them.

"Stay away! Stay away!" the woman shouts.

Suddenly one of the Greyids is blasted off its feet, and the other Greyid turns to see Hikari running up to it before she jump kicks the Greyid.

"She said stay away," Hikari says.

A third Greyid comes running with its weapon raised, when suddenly Dracon's Dragon Staff blocks the weapon, before Dracon pushes the Greyid off him, uses the Dragon Staff to punch the Greyid in the gut and then spin kicks it.

Then Hikaru jumps over Dracon's head and in midair, launches a spin kick to knock a Greyid off its feet.

Hikari turns to the woman and child, "Are you two okay?"

The woman nods, "Yes, thanks you, thanks you very much."

Hikari smiles, "You welcome, now you better find someplace safe."

The woman nods hers head, and with the child clenches closed to her, runs off, as the three unmorphed Rangers stand side by side in front of a group of Greyids.

"Ready to relive some stress?" Hikaru asks.

"Remain focus, I have feeling this gonna be a long day," Dracon tells him.

* * *

At the warehouse district, a Greyid is knocked to the ground, before Neil flips a Greyid onto its back and then back kicks another Greyid.

Laira flips over two Greyids' heads, but before they could strike her, Alexis runs up and split kicks the two Greyids. Laira then roundhouse kicks a third Greyid.

Nathaniel grabs a Greyid's arm, spins the Greyid around, back kicks a second Greyid, spins around the first Greyid while letting it go and kicks the Greyid in its chest.

Neil, Laira, and Alexis regroup around Nathaniel.

"This is a lot easier then I thought it would be," Alexis comments.

Suddenly an explosion goes off in front of the group, causing them to look ahead and see Major Navy, a mostly blue colored Majoroid, and two unmodified Majoroids.

"Look like I got lucky, I got the traitor here," Major Navy says.

Nathaniel rolls his eyes.

"Spoke too soon," Alexis says.

"Alright, let's get serious," Neil says.

* * *

At the same time, Hiroshi, Dracon, and Neil all yell, "It's Morphin' Time!"

Hiroshi, Dracon, and Neil place their Star Globes.

_"Polaris Star! Dragon Star! Lion Star!"_

All three groups aim their morphers, "Star Force, Descent!"

They then morph into Polaris, Black, Orange, Purple, Pink, Blue, Red, Green, Yellow, and Phoenix Star Rangers.

* * *

Polaris, Black, and Orange Star Rangers take fighting stances.

"Let's go!" Polaris Star Ranger calls out.

They charge, with Polaris Star Ranger slides under a Greyid's weapon strike, spin kicks it in the back, before using his scarf to wrap around another Greyid's weapon arm. Polaris Star Ranger pulls the Greyid into a third, then pulls it into a fourth Greyid, and finally pulls it to him and kicks the Greyid in the chest.

Black Star Ranger catches a Greyid's punch, pushes it back and punches the Greyid in the chest. He then back kicks a second Greyid, before trips a third Greyid and, while it is spinning in midair, punches it, sending the Greyid flying into the arms of three more Greyids.

Orange Star Ranger spin kicks a Greyid, sending himself into a spin, as he kicks a second Greyid, and then continuing the spin as he kicks a third Greyid. He then lands on a knee, before his scorpion striker tail stretches and strikes a fourth Greyid.

* * *

Purple Star Ranger pulls back the handle on his Dragon Staff, before aims and starts firing the laser rifle, blasting Greyids around him as he slowly walks. Suddenly a Greyid jumps at him with its weapon raised, but Purple Ranger switches his weapon back to staff mode and uses it to strike the Greyid, sending it flipping over his head.

Pink Star Ranger skims over the ground, using both hers Gauntlet Morpher and Star Blaster, blasting Greyids on both sides of her. She then kicks a Greyid in front of her land as the Greyid falls down.

Blue Star Ranger bounces off the side of a building, and uses his Star Claw to strike at two Greyids as he passes. He then lands and trips a third Greyid, before he performs a handstand and kicks a fourth Greyid.

* * *

Green and Yellow Star Rangers roll out of the way of explosions, as the two Majoroids aim their staffs and fire them. Green and Yellow Star Rangers jump from another explosion, with their respective Star Defender weapons. The two Star Rangers land, as their weapons collide with the Majoroids' staffs and start pushing them.

Phoenix Star Ranger uses his Phoenix Shield to block blue beams blasted from Major Navy's hands, allowing Red Star Ranger to run pass his friend and strike at Major Navy with his Star Saber.

* * *

At the edge of the city, three screens form from glowing energy and floating in the air shows the different fight scenes (one shows Red Star Ranger blocks Major Navy's arm swipe, one shows Orange Star Ranger flips away from a Greyid's weapon strike, and one shows Purple Star Ranger spin kicks a Greyid), been watched by Mermessa.

"It would seem all the Rangers shown, except for the gold one," Mermess turns slightly to see Al approaching her. "Guess you really did a number on him."

Al remains silent but nods.

Mermessa turns back to the mystic screens, "So are you ready to finish this?"

"Born ready," Al reaches out a hand toward the screen showing Red Star Ranger rolls into a dodge and holds up his Star Saber. He clenchs a fist, "The Power Ranges will fall, starting with their leader."

* * *

Back on the Star Voyager's bridge, Goldex paces back and forth on the lower level, with his arms crossed, until he comes to the left side for a third time, stops and slams his hands onto the console.

"I can't just stay here, I go to do something to help my best friend," Goldex says to himself. "To break the spell..."

* * *

_"From what I heard, spells have very specific stipulations on how to break them," Nathaniel said. "And unless we figure out what it is, we can't undo Mermessa's spell."_

* * *

Goldex slowly raises his head, "Specific stipulations."

* * *

_"On Armatesse, Mermessa attacked Al," Nathaniel said. "I pulled her off him, but she could've done something to him before I got to them."_

* * *

"Armatesse... It was abandoned..." Goldex then suddenly turns to look at the far end of the lower level. "But its planetary security cameras might still be working."

Goldex rushes to Kenneth's station and starts typing away, "Just have to hack into Armatesse's network, through it outdated firewall, and in 3, 2, 1... and a half... There!"

Goldex looks up at the large screen, which now shows a camera's view, showing two Greyids holding Silver Star Ranger's arms, as Mermessa approaches him.

"This is it," Goldex realizes.

Mermessa places the top of hers staff against Silver Star Ranger's chest, as Goldex types at Kenneth's station, while the camera zooms in on the pair, "Just have to enhanced the audio..."

"Now listen carefully," Mermessa says on the video, with the top of Mermessa's staff glows as sound waves fly off it. "Darkness envelops your heart, as your mind comes apart, your will grows weak, but I will make a tweak, with the absence of light, my voice spurs your might."

The video is paused, with Goldex presses a key and watching the screen, "'Darkness envelops your heart'... Oh, Al."

Goldex removes his finger from the console and looks down, "Okay, think, Goldex. There are specific stipulations. "My voice spurs your might". Hers voice controls Al? And there's darkness in his heart... but what can break..."

Goldex looks up at the screen, showing the frozen scene, "'With the absence of light'... Could light break the spell? ...Darkness in his heart..."

Goldex immediately looks over to the second level's console, before walking up the steps and grabs the Sun/Moon Star Globe off the console. He looks at it.

"This have to be it," Goldex nods his head before hurrying out of the bridge.

* * *

Red Star Ranger runs to the side, dodging blue beam blasts from Major Navy.

"Will you hold still?!" Major Navy yells.

Red Star Ranger flips to the side, "Sorry, but I don't think it will be good for my health."

Suddenly, Red Star Ranger is blasted in the back, forcing him onto a knee. He looks over his shoulder to see Al several feet behind him with his Dark Gauntlet Morpher aimed.

"Trust me, your health is already in dire straits," Al lowers his arms and looks over to Major Navy. "I will handle the Red Ranger."

"Right," Major Navy turns as Phoenix Star Ranger rushes him.

"Neil!" Phoenix Star Ranger calls out.

"Not so fast," Major Navy says.

Major Navy fires a blue beam from his hand, forcing Phoenix Star Ranger to block with his shield.

Mermessa walks up to Al, as he places the Dark Star Globe on the Dark Gauntlet Morpher.

"This gonna be so much fun," Mermessa says.

_"Dark Star."_

Al aims the Dark Gauntlet Morpher, "Dark Star, descent!"

Al fires the Dark Gauntlet Morpher and starts to lower his arms, as dark energy surrounds his body and a large eye appears in front of his chest. The dark energy then dissipates and the eye vanish, finishing his morph.

Red Star Ranger stands back up and turns to face the pair, "You don't have to do this, Al."

The Dark Scythe appears in his hand from dark energy.

"No, but I really want to," Dark Silver Star Ranger says.

Dark Silver Star Ranger rushes and strikes with his Dark Scythe, forcing Red Star Ranger to block with his Star Saber. Using the force of his attack, Dark Silver Star Ranger pushes Red Star Ranger to the side and then strikes him twice, before kicking him in the chest, causing the Ranger to drop his Star Saber as he falls down.

Red Star Ranger looks up to see the Dark Scythe inches away from his helmet.

"How is it that I ever followed you?" Dark Silver Star Ranger asks.

"We're friends, Al," Red Star Ranger tries to remind him. "We fight together, and no one can beat us."

"But now no one can beat me on my own, which means, I no longer needs you," Dark Silver Star Ranger raises the Dark Scythe over his head before starting to bring it down, as the other three Star Rangers are grappling with their opponents when they notice what's happening.

"Al!" Phoenix Star Ranger yells.

"Don't!" Green Star Ranger calls out.

"No!" Yellow Star Ranger shouts.

Before the Dark Scythe could reach Red Star Ranger, Dark Silver Star Ranger is blasted, halting the attack. He turns to see Goldex several feet away, his Gauntlet Morpher aimed.

Mermessa holds up a hand, "Well isn't this an unexpected development."

Red Star Ranger gets onto a knee, as he holds his shoulder, "Goldex, what are you?!"

Goldex lowers his arm, "Sorry for disobeying you, Neil. But I need to be here, for my best friend."

"You are really getting on my last nerve, bot," Dark Silver Star Ranger says.

"I don't care, Al," Goldex tells him. "I will rescue you!"

Dark Silver Star Ranger holds up his Dark Scythe, "That it, last time I left you broken. This time, I'll leave you in pieces." 

Dark Silver Star Ranger rushes ahead, when Phoenix Star Ranger is knocked down next to Red Star Ranger, causing him to look to the side to see Major Navy.

"Guess that means you two get to share me again," Major Navy says.

Both Star Rangers are on a knee.

"Lucky us," Phoenix Star Ranger says.

Goldex ducks under a Dark Scythe strike, before blocking another strike, "Al, I know you're in there. Deep down, you still there."

"Just give up, and accept your fate," Dark Silver Star Ranger says.

"Never!"

Dark Silver Star Ranger kicks Goldex and forces him back with another Dark Scythe swing.

"I will break Mermessa's spell," Goldex vows.

"That will never happen," Mermessa claims. "What needed to break my spell isn't possible."

"That what you want us to think, but it's a lie," Goldex counters. "What is needed, is in the palm of my hand!"

Goldex holds up the Sun/Moon Star Globe.

Red and Phoenix Star Rangers are holding back Major Navy's arms, when Red Star Ranger notices what Goldex holding.

"The Sun/Moon Globe!" Red Star Ranger realizes.

"Light can dispel your spell," Goldex says.

"What?! No!" Mermessa starts to hold out hers staff when she is blasted.

Goldex looks to see Green Star Ranger aiming hers Gauntlet Morpher, before dodging a Majoroid's staff and grabs onto it, "Goldex, close proximity to the Sun/Moon Star supercharges your solar batteries. You don't know what will happen if you use it directly."

Goldex looks at the Star Globe in his hand, "I done the calculations. There is a 99.9 percent chance that it will overclock my circuits, causing a complete system shutdown and my destruction."

Red Star Ranger kicks Major Navy in the side and starts to run, "Goldex, wait!"

"But if I don't do this, then there's a 100 percent chance that Al is gone for good," Goldex then places the Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher.

_"Sun/Moon Star. Solar Mode."_

He presses the top of the Star Globe, causing a bright light to shine from it, as Goldex raises his arm, as the light becomes completely blinding.

Mermessa spins around and holds up hers arms to block the light.

Major Navy and the two Majoroids are knocked to the side, as they and the four Star Rangers try to shield their eyes.

Dark Silver Star Ranger raises the Dark Scythe, before the light starts to blind him, as he drops the Dark Scythe which disappears into dark energy before it hits the ground. Dark Silver Star Ranger tries to shield his eyes, as dark energy flows off his body.

"Give me back my friend!" Goldex yells.

Dark energy continues to flow off Dark Silver Star Ranger, before the entire ranger suit vanishes with silver energy, leaving Al to shield his eyes. Dark energy flows off the Dark Gauntlet Morpher, as it changes back to a Gauntlet Morpher, and the Dark Star Globe pops off, landing on the ground and returns to its normal coloring.

The bright light finally disappears, leaving red electric to run around Goldex's body, before he and Al collapse to the ground.

The four Star Rangers rush to their friends.

"Al! Goldex!" Red Star Ranger calls out.

Green Star Ranger knees next to Goldex's body, as Red Star Ranger helps Al to seat up. Al holds onto his head.

"Al, are you okay?" Red Star Ranger asks.

Al opens his eyes, with them glow red for a second before disappears completely, "I-I think so, I...: Al looks to see Goldex. "Goldex!" Al rushes to Goldex, kneeing next to him, as he grabs Goldex's shoulders, shake him slightly. "Goldex! Goldex..."

Goldex's eyes "blink" activated, as he looks over to Al, "Al..."

Al smiles happily, "Goldex."

"Are we still best friends?" Goldex asks.

"All our lives," Al tells him.

Major Navy and the Majoroids regroup around Mermessa.

"I prefer it when you all try to destroy each other," Mermessa says.

Al helps Goldex to his feet, as the Rangers stand side by side, follows by Alexis handing Al his dropped Star Globe.

"Are you two up for this?" Red Star Ranger asks.

Al and Goldex look at each other, "Definitely."

"It's Morphin' Time!" Al calls out.

Al and Goldex place their Star Globes on their Gauntlet Morphers.

_"Snake Star. Balance Star."_

They flip down the trigger grips and aim, "Star Force, descent!"

Al and Goldex morph into Silver and Gold Star Rangers.

Red Star Ranger places the Galacta Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher.

_"Galacta Star."_

He presses the button on top, and spins the ring on the Star Globe, "Galacta Mode, descends!"

A large ring with multi-colored orbs across it, appears around his body and dissipates into energy and forms his Galacta Mode suit.

"Call upon the Galacta Star! Star Force, Galacta Red Ranger!"

"Call upon the Balance Star! Star Force, Gold Ranger!"

"Call upon the Snake Star! Star Force, Silver Ranger!"

"Call upon the Chameleon Star! Star Force, Green Ranger!"

"Call upon the Swordfish Star! Star Force, Yellow Ranger!"

"Call upon the Phoenix Star! Star Force, Phoenix Ranger!"

Galacta Red Ranger spreads out his arms, before drawing a circle with his finger, "Defenders of the Universe, united!"

"Power Rangers Star Force!"

Galacta Red Ranger holds out a hand, "You've messed with us enough, Mermessa." He pulls back his hand. "Time we end this."

The other five Star Rangers charge. Their weapons collide with Mermessa, Major Navy, and two Majoroids.

Mermessa jumps over Green Star Ranger low sweeping Star Rapier, when Galacta Red Ranger's two capes stretches and wraps around her.

"I'll handle Mermessa," Galacta Red Ranger says.

Using the capes, Galacta Red Ranger pulls Mermessa to him, as the capes let go, allowing the Ranger to kick her, which Mermessa blocks. Mermessa then swings hers staff at Galacta Red Ranger, who ducks under the attack. Galacta Red Ranger then blocks a staff strike, knocks it up, as a portal appears next to him and steps through it, avoiding a vertical staff strike from Mermessa.

Mermessa spins around, as Galacta Red Ranger reappears from another portal and punches her.

Green Star Ranger straightens herself up as she watches, "Don't be such a showoff."

A Star Saber appears from a portal, as Galacta Red Ranger grabs it, "A showoff? Who me?"

Using the Star Saber, Galacta Red Ranger blocks Mermessa's staff, before have a saber stab blocked and then collides it with hers staff twice, and pulls Mermessa to the side through appearing portal. Galacta Red Ranger continues into a spin, as Mermessa reappears from another portal, allowing him to strike her. Mermessa falls to the ground behind him.

"Maybe I am a showoff," Galacta Red Ranger admits.

A Majoroid ducks under Yellow Star Ranger's Star Striker, before she jumps to the side, as the Majoroid turns around and is blasted by Green Star Ranger, as she becomes visible on the side of a two-story building. She then jumps down and dodges a staff strike from the other Majoroid.

The second Majoroid then uses his arm to block Phoenix Ranger's Phoenix Blade as he pushes the Majoroid back.

"Back off," Phoenix Star Ranger says.

The Majoroid pushes off Phoenix Star Ranger, who spins, blocks the staff and strikes the Majoroid.

Major Navy fires blue color blasts from his hands, with Gold Star Ranger jumps into a roll to avoid, before hides behind a tree. Suddenly, Silver Star Ranger runs up to Major Navy and strikes at him with his Star Scythe, although he misses.

"Leave him alone!" Silver Star Ranger yells.

Silver Star Ranger then uses his Star Defender to block a punch, before tries a stab which is dodged. Gold Star Ranger then runs from behind the tree, as Silver Star Ranger blocks another punch, and uses his Star Crossbow as a blunt weapon to break them up, and tries a low sweep with it.

Then both Star Rangers strike him with their weapons, before Silver Star Ranger spins and strikes with his Star Scythe, and both Rangers kick him.

"I had enough," Major Navy says.

"Oh really?" Gold and Silver Star Rangers say together.

Both Star Rangers block Major Navy's beams, spin around under his arms, pushing Major Navy forward, strikes him in the back with their weapons and then kick him again, sending him flying into a tree.

"We just getting started," Gold and Silver Star Rangers say in unison.

Major Navy returns to his feet, "You're making me mad!"

He charges them, as the two Star Rangers toss aside their Star Defenders, "Let's end this then."

They push the Star Globes on their Gauntlet Morphers to the sides, flip down the trigger grips, and aims them as energy gathers.

"United Universe Blast!" They fire at the charging Major Navy, who is consumed in a large explosion.

Phoenix Star Ranger draws his Phoenix Blade, before striking forward, "Phoenix Fire Final Strike!"

The chameleon image appears behind Green Star Ranger, as she stabs forward with hers Star Rapier, causing the blade to extend like a long whip sword, "Whipping Strikes!"

The swordfish image appears behind Yellow Star Ranger, as she performs slight tabs with hers Star Striker, causing several vertical energy strikes to appear in front of her, and performs a horizontal strike, "Quintet Slashes!"

All three attacks hit the two Majoroids, consuming them in a large explosion.

Gold Star Ranger is on a knee next to Silver Star Ranger, when he points to the side, "I think Mermessa's getting away."

"Not so fast," Silver Star Ranger says.

Silver Star Ranger then rushes off, as Gold Star Ranger falls onto his back, "I'm gonna need an oil bath once this done."

Galacta Red Ranger strikes down a Greyid with his Star Saber, "The Greyids are trying to cover Mermessa's escape. Laira, Alexis, Goldex, go and back up Al."

"Got ya'," Green Star Ranger says.

Green, Yellow, and Gold Star Rangers run pass Galacta Red Ranger, as Phoenix Star Ranger kicks away another Greyid.

"It looks like she was heading toward Dracon's group," Phoenix Star Ranger realizes.

Galacta Red Ranger holds up his Gauntlet Morpher, "I have Dracon send Hikari to intercept them."

* * *

On an old hotel porch, Silver Star Ranger charges with his Star Scythe.

"You're not getting away!" He calls out.

Mermessa avoids a low scythe sweep, before swings hers staff over Silver Star Ranger's head.

"Doubtful," Mermessa laughs as hers staff blocks Silver Star Ranger's Star Scythe, before he holds hers staff down.

"You will pay for what you made me do!" Silver Star Ranger yells.

"I bend your will once, I can do it again," Mermessa tells him.

Mermessa pushes up the Star Scythe, before stabs forward with the bottom of hers staff, hitting Silver Star Ranger's chest.

She spins around and slams the bottom of hers staff on the ground, "In fact, I think I will. Listen to me!"

Large pink sound waves shoot from the top of hers staff at Silver Star Ranger, who tries to block them with his arms, when suddenly Green, Yellow, Gold, and Pink Star Rangers step in front and strikes forward with their weapons, dissipating the sound waves.

"Never again!" Green, Yellow, Gold, and Silver Star Rangers yell together.

Mermessa holds hers staff to the side, "Ruining my fun?"

"We won't let you mess with Al's mind again," Green Star Ranger tells her.

"He's our friend, and you can't have him," Gold Star Ranger adds.

"How sweet, but your friendship won't get you far in this universe," Mermessa says.

"You're wrong," Silver Star Ranger starts to walk pass his friends. "Friends support and make each other stronger. Our friendship frees me of your curse, and our friendship will free the universe of your Emperor."

"Well said," Green Star Ranger says.

"Don't make me laugh," Mermessa says.

"Laugh at this!" Silver Star Ranger clenches his fist in front of him, as the Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher turns purple, resembling the Dark Star Globe.

_"Super Star!"_

He pushes the Star Globe to the side, flips the trigger grip and aims forward.

"What..." Mermessa's surprised.

"Super Mode, descent!" He jumps up as his body is glowing and lands behind Mermessa, wearing the same purple and yellow scarf and garb as Dark Silver Star Ranger, striking Mermessa in the back with the Star Scythe, forcing her to turn around, stabs forward with the Star Scythe and strikes again, before knocking her into a spin.

Super Silver Star Ranger holds up his free hand, as an eye symbol temporary appears, "Super Stare!"

Suddenly the large eye symbol appears in front of Mermessa, as she is paralyze with red electric runs around her.

"I can't move!" Mermessa yells.

Super Silver Star Ranger waves his hand, causing Mermessa to spin around, "I actually should thank you; you helped unlock this new Super Mode for me."

He waves his hand again, causing her to spin around, with hers staff flying out of hers hand. He then pulls his hand up, causing the eye symbol to vanish as Mermessa is pulls toward him.

Super Silver Star Ranger then punches hers with his Gauntlet Morpher hand, before pushing the Star Globe on it.

"Wait, what are you...?!" Mermessa starts.

Super Silver Star Ranger then fires a large beam at Mermessa, pushing her back and then into the air, over his friends, with them either striking or blasting her with their Star Defenders.

With the Star Scythe in hand, Super Silver Star Ranger charges ahead, as the other four Star Rangers bring their hands together. Super Silver Star Ranger jumps off his friends' joint hands, as Mermessa returns to hers feet.

Super Silver Star Ranger brings down his Star Scythe, striking Mermessa as he lands, throwing Mermessa into a spin and rolls down a flight of stairs.

Super Silver Star Ranger removes the Star Globe from his Gauntlet Morpher and places it on his Star Scythe, as the other four Star Rangers push the Star Globes on their Gauntlet Morphers to the side.

Mermessa returns to hers feet, as the Rangers aim their Gauntlet Morphers and Super Silver Star Ranger places the Star Scythe on his shoulder as the blade glows.

"You done messing with people's heads," Super Silver Star Ranger says.

"United Universe Blast!" Green, Yellow, Gold, and Pink Star Rangers yell.

Super Silver Star Ranger jumps high up, as the other Star Rangers blast Mermessa.

Super Silver Star Ranger lands and delivers two powerful strikes at Mermessa, "Super Slash!"

An explosion throws Mermessa through the air and lands hard on the ground. She returns to hers feet, as the five Star Rangers regroup at the bottom of the steps, with Silver Star Ranger returning to his normal mode.

Red electric runs around Mermessa's body, "You might've won this time, but there isn't downtime, you're out of luck, your victory will be pluck, for I summon a foe, who will strike the final blow."

Mermessa then falls down and is consumed in a large explosion.

* * *

Dark energy rises up from the ground, before forming a giant Dark Silver Star Ranger, whose has most of its silver replaced with black, and holding the Dark Scythe.

Galacta Red Ranger, Phoenix, Silver, Gold, Green, Yellow, and Pink Star Rangers regroup together, looking up at the giant Dark Silver Star Ranger.

"Just when I thought this nightmare was over," Green Star Ranger says.

"Hikari, help the others to clear the area of civilians," Galacta Red Ranger instructs.

Pink Star Ranger nods her head, "Right."

She runs off, as the other Star Rangers look back up.

"Now, let finish this curse," Galacta Red Ranger says.

* * *

"StarZords, activate!"

* * *

The other six Star Globe cockpits appear from a giant portal.

* * *

"Zords, combine!"

* * *

"Quasar Megazord, ready!"

Dark Silver Star Ranger jumps and swings down its Dark Scythe, striking Quasar Megazord, then strikes it again before stabbing forward with the weapon. The Dark Ranger then runs up Quasar Megazord's chest, back flipping and strikes it again.

"Let's go, Goldex," Silver Star Ranger says.

The Gold and Silver Star Globes detach, before them form the Silver Snake and Gold Balance StarZords.

The two StarZords split open, rotating the Star Globe cockpits forward.

Gold and Silver Star Rangers aim their Gauntlet Morphers, "Double Beam Strike!"

Both Star Globe cockpits fire energy blasts, hitting Dark Silver Star Ranger, knocking it off its feet.

The completed Quasar Megazord looks down at the fallen Dark Ranger.

Phoenix Star Ranger grabs his Phoenix Blade's handle, "Here's our chance to end this."

He press the trigger and pulls out the Phoenix Blade.

Two long streams shoot out of both thruster arms.

"Quasar Stream Finisher!" Red and Phoenix Star Rangers call out.

The blasts hit Dark Silver Star Ranger, before the Dark Ranger falls backward and is consumed by a large explosion. Quasar Megazord turns around.

"The universe is under Ranger protection."

* * *

The twelve unmorphed Rangers are walking through the city plaza.

"All the Greyids are gone..." Dracon reports.

"And with them, another High General had fallen," Nathaniel adds.

"Although I'm afraid that every time we made progress in defeating the Empire, a more powerful opponent appears," Dracon says.

"That is true, but everything we faces..." Neil starts.

"We crushed," Hiroshi finishes.

"And after today, I honesty believed it," Al adds.

Goldex wraps an arm around Al's shoulders, "You bet, we can handle anything!"

* * *

In an unknown chamber onboard the Dark Stellar, Cybron stands in front of Emperor Novalis' hologram.

"I am regret to report that Mermessa's plan to turn one of the Rangers against the others failed," Cybron reports. "But it had inspired me..."

"I care nothing for your inspiration, Cybron," Emperor Novalis interrupts. "And while your own plans continue to fail, perhaps you could succeed with mine."

"I would honor to carryout whatever you had in mind."

"Then cease with your meaningless praise and change your course to the Andromeda Galaxy."

"Andromeda Galaxy, my sire?" Cybron asks.

"I have learned that the creator of the legendary ship Orion is in the Andromeda Galaxy and he is working on a new weapon," Emperor Novalis explains.

"A powerful weapon and a legendary mechanic, both could be useful assets."

"Indeed. Find this mechanic, make him join the Empire, and turns his weapon's power against the Star Force."

"I will not fail you, my Emperor," Cybron says.

Emperor Novalis' hologram disappears.

"The Power Rangers will finally meet their match," Cybron adds.


	30. The Mechanic, pt 1

_"A powerful Empire is targeting the universe for complete conquest, with no one able to stop them. Until twelve brave warriors are chosen by the stars themselves to save the entire universe. They are the Power Rangers Star Force!"_

* * *

The Star Voyager travels through space.

* * *

The unmorphed Rangers stand, gathered together on the bridge.

"We're almost there," Neil starts. "So, let's go over the details."

"Right," Laira turns to the rest of the group. "My parents got word to us that they learned the location of Harojin."

"Harojin?" Davis asks.

"A mechanic and inventor," Dracon explains. "He constructed a legendary ship known as Orion. But he hadn't been heard of for years."

Nathaniel crosses his arms, "I've always thought he had perished."

"Lot of people has, but it seems he is still alive on the planet Osomoss, in the Andromeda Galaxy," Laira says. "Unfortunately, my parents also learned that the Empire know about his location."

"So we are racing against the Empire to find this Harojin, and protect him," Hiroshi says.

"Not only that, but according to the information from Laira's parents, he's working on a new weapon," Dracon says. "If it falls into the wrong hands..."

"Our goose will be cooked," Alexis interrupts.

"To put it lightly," Dracon agrees.

Hikari turns in hers seat at the front of the bridge, "So we have to get to Osomoss before the Empire."

"It might always been too late for that," Kenneth states.

Everyone's attention is drawn to Kenneth, who is seating at his station, as he looks at the console.

"I'm detecting several Saucer-Mech ships already on the planet," Kenneth adds.

"So the Empire already had a head start on us," Hikaru realizes.

"Then we better play catch up," Neil says, before he looks to Hikari. "Hide the Voyager behind Osomoss' moon, we'll take the Cruiser down."

Hikari turns back to hers controls, "Right."

* * *

Onboard the Dark Stellar's bridge, Cybron stands in the center of the console, watching a large screen.

"Mechamizer had already begun carrying out his orders, and if they are true to form, the Power Rangers will soon show up," Cybron turns to look at the back of the bridge. "Ready for your part."

A familiar voice responds, "Born ready."

* * *

The Dark Stellar floats above Osomoss' orbit, as the familiar voice's laugh rings out.

* * *

"The Mechanic, pt. 1"

* * *

Neil, Hikari, Nathaniel, Kenneth, Hikaru, Laira, and Al are walking through a city street on Osomoss, with Al strolls a little to catch up to Neil.

"Don't mean to sound like a wet blanket, but how are we gonna find one person on an entire planet?" Al asks.

"I know... But maybe if we split up and find Harojin's lab, either he's there or there's a clue of where he might be," Neil suggests.

Then Kenneth notices two women, arms in arms, both resembling humans with pink triangle marks on their cheeks.

"No really," the first woman says.

"I don't believe it," the second woman responds.

The woman starts laughing slightly, as Kenneth stops.

"Or we can just ask the locals?" Kenneth suggests.

The rest of the group stops as they look over at the woman.

"Hum, yeah, we could try that," Neil agrees.

The unmorphed Rangers start to walk over as Laira giggles slightly.

Neil, leading his friends, approach the two women, "Excuse me, but do you know Harojin?"

Woman1 cocks hers head slightly, "Harojin?"

"He's a mechanic and inventor," Laira says.

"We heard he lives here," Hikaru adds.

"I'm not sure," first woman answers.

"He could be that hermit," the second woman says to hers friend.

"Do you think so?" woman1 responds to hers friend.

"Well he does keeps to himself a lot," woman2 replies.

"And kinda weird if you ask me," woman1 adds.

"Oh definitely," woman2 agrees.

The unmorphed Rangers watch as the women continue talking like they forgot they were there.

"And the way he dresses," woman1 says.

"Definitely like a hermit," woman2 says.

Woman1 laughs slightly, "Yeah, definitely."

Neil snaps his fingers to get the women's attention, "Excuse me, ladies."

"Oh, right, sorry," woman1 apologizes.

"Sometimes when you get us talking, we have trouble stopping," woman2 explains.

Woman1 turns to hers friend, "Like that time we were talking for an hour.

"Yeah, and we only stopped because we noticed everyone around us had fallen asleep," woman2 adds.

"Harojin!" the seven unmorphed Rangers yell in unison.

The two women look back to the unmorphed Rangers.

"Oh, right, yeah, he could be that hermit that lived in the outlands," the first woman finally says.

"A hermit?" Nathaniel asks.

"Yeah, he sometimes come into town for spare parts or some thing else weird," Woman2 explains, before she looks pass the Rangers. "Like now."

The unmorphed Rangers turn around to see a man with similar pink triangle marks on his cheeks.

"Definitely hermit wares," woman2 adds.

"Remind me of that one guy..." woman1 starts.

Neil turns back to the women, "Hum, yeah, thanks." Neil then leads his friends toward the man, who is carrying a large silver bag. "Hey, Harojin!"

The man turns back to see the unmorphed Rangers, before quickly spins around and runs away.

"Hey, wait!" Hikari calls out.

The seven unmorphed Rangers start to run after him.

"Neil, come in," Dracon says from the Gauntlet Morphers.

Neil holds out a hand, stopping his friends, "Hold on, everyone." Neil holds up his Gauntlet Morpher. "Dracon, what is it?"

"We are detecting a disturbance in the city," Dracon says from the Gauntlet Morpher.

"What kind of disturbance?" Neil asks.

"I don't know, the abundance of Saucer-Mechs are creating some sort of interference," Dracon explains from the Gauntlet Morpher.

"Okay, we'll check it out," Neil lowers his Gauntlet Morpher.

"What about Harojin?" Hikari asks.

"We'll investigate the disturbance, Hikari see if you can catch up to Harojin," Neil instructs. "We join you once we done."

"Right," Hikari starts running in the same direction as Harojin, as hers friends run in the opposite direction.

* * *

People, each with the same triangle marks, are running through the plaza, been chased by different appliances, like a fridge, iron, and vacuum cleaner, seemly moving on their own. The people are screaming as they run.

Mechamizer is walking with charging Greyids as more appliances are giving chase.

"Keep on running, cowards!" Mechamizer tabs his chest with his hand. "There is nowhere you can run, where my wonderful machines can't find you!"

Suddenly couple of the Greyids are blasted.

Mechamizer looks ahead to see Neil, Nathaniel, Al, Hikaru, Kenneth, and Laira run up.

"It's you who should run," Laira says.

"Especially after we crash your machines," Nathaniel tells him.

"Big talks for Rangers without a clue," Mechamizer says.

"About this for a clue," Neil starts. "It's Morphin' Time!"

The six unmorphed Rangers place their Star Globes and aim their Gauntlet Morphers or grab the Phoenix Blade's handle.

_"Lion Star! Phoenix Star!"_

"Star Force, descent!"

They morph into Red, Phoenix, Silver, Blue, Orange, and Green Star Rangers.

"Alright, metalhead, why don't you back down before you rust," Red Star Ranger warns.

"The name's Mechamizer, and there not rust on me. Get them, Greyids!"

More Greyids rush forward, as Red and Phoenix Star Rangers run pass them.

Blue Star Ranger catches an attacking Greyid's arm, flips the Greyid onto its back, before roundhouse kicks another Greyid.

Green Star Ranger back flips from a Greyid's weapon strike, trips the Greyid, flips over it and jump kicks a second Greyid.

Orange Star Ranger back elbows a Greyid, roundhouse kicks a second Greyid, spins back around and kicks a third Greyid.

Silver Star Ranger dodges a Greyid's weapon strike, kicks it in the back, jumps and elbows another Greyid. He then spin kicks a third Greyid.

Mechamizer waves around a wrench-like wand and a hammer-like wand, before charging.

Mechamizer strikes with one wand, but Red Star Ranger blocks with his Star Saber and spins around, as Phoenix Star Ranger blocks a second wand strike with his Phoenix Shield. Phoenix Star Ranger knocks away the wand with his Phoenix Blade, before Red Star Ranger pushes Mechamizer back with the butt of his Star Saber.

"Is that all you got?!" Mechamizer yells.

Mechamizer tabs the two wands together and rushes ahead, but the two Rangers block with Star Saber and Phoenix Shield, push the wands up and kick Mechamizer back.

Mechamizer falls through the air and lands hard.

"Good enough for you?" Phoenix Star Ranger asks.

Mechamizer returns to his feet, as several Greyids seat down in front of him different appliances.

"Yes, but this will be more then enough," Mechamizer swings the wands to behind him, before pulling out a large plier.

Mechamizer knees down to a fan, as he use the plier to work on the back of it, "Now see what I can really do."

Behind Red and Phoenix Star Rangers, the others are finishing the Greyids, with Orange Star Ranger holding down a Greyid with his Star Spear.

"What he's doing?" Orange Star Ranger asks.

Mechamizer backs up from the appliances, "That should do. Now, destroy them!"

At Mechamizer's command, the appliances fly at the Star Rangers, crashing into them.

Orange Star Ranger swings around his Star Spear, trying to keep an electronic fan at bay, "What's going on?!" 

"Don't you get it now?" Mechamizer asks. "I can control any and all mechanical devices. Even the smallest appliances."

Orange Star Ranger, holding on the fan, is been pushed backward, "You got to be kidding me!"

Silver Star Ranger's foot is stuck in a refrigerator, as its doors try to close on him, "We gonna be destroy by household appliances!"

A vacuum cleaner is pulling Blue Star Ranger across the ground, "Get this thing off me!"

Green Star Ranger is stuck inside a washer machine, as it spins her around, "Get me out of this thing!"

A food processor is trying to close it on Phoenix Star Ranger's head, "This is not how I imagined going out!"

The Rangers continue to struggle against the attacking appliances.

Red Star Ranger strikes at Mechamizer with his Star Saber, "That enough!"

Mechamizer blocks the attack with the plier, but Red Star Ranger swings his Star Saber around, allowing him to strike Mechamizer twice before he jump kicks the monster, and then flip in midair.

The attacking appliances fall down destroyed, with the Star Rangers walk up to them, with Phoenix Star Ranger holding his Phoenix Blade.

"This is why I eat out," Phoenix Star Ranger jokes.

Red Star Ranger clenches his fist, "Now for you, Mechamizer."

Mechamizer is seating on the ground, "I'm not so sure."

Suddenly an iron flies pass Mechamizer and right at Red Star Ranger, who reacts quickly and strikes the iron away with the Star Saber.

"I don't even know how to iron," Red Star Ranger claims.

The iron falls onto the ground, damaged, when Red Star Ranger looks up to see Mechamizer is gone, "He got away."

A red glow surrounds Red Star Ranger's body as he morphs back to Neil, then the others, all demorphed, walks up to Neil, with Nathaniel holding the once possessed food processor.

"Don't worry, we'll find him, Neil," Hikaru tells him.

Neil nods his head agreement.

"I just wonder how he makes everything fought for him like that," Al says.

"Maybe this have something to do with it," Nathaniel holds up the food processor, allowing everyone to see a strange purple slime inside of it.

"Slime?" Laira asks.

"What is it?" Kenneth asks.

"I don't know," Nathaniel says.

"So what we do now?" Hikaru asks.

"With the Empire here, we have no choice but to split up," Neil says. "I'll join Hikari, the rest of you go after Mechamizer."

"Right," Nathaniel agrees.

Nathaniel drops the food processor as Neil runs in one direction, and the others head in another.

* * *

Hikari walks through the desert-like outlands, looking around; unaware that someone is watching her.

"Where could've he gone?" Hikari wonders.

Suddenly an explosion erupts in front of Hikari, knocking her off hers feet.

"What wrong, little Ranger? Are you lost?" a familiar voice asks, mocking.

Hikari tries to push herself up, "That voice?"

Hikari returns to hers feet.

"Aw, you remember me, I'm touched."

"Octomiss...!" Hikari realizes.

Octomiss starts to step out from behind a rock formation, revealing that parts of hers bodies have metal or mechanic pieces, "It is me, although I've changed. But you will still know true pain."

Hikari stares down Octomiss, "Octomiss, what happened to you?"

Octomiss looks at one of hers arm, "It was decided I have failed our Emperor too much, so I need some improvements."

"And you let them do this to you?" Hikari asks.

Octomiss holds out hers hand to Hikari, "For a chance to crush you and your friends." Octomiss clenches hers fist. "Gladly."

Hikari holds up a Star Globe, "Been part machine won't change a thing. You still won't be able to beat us!"

Hikari places the Star Globe on hers Gauntlet Morpher.

_"Eagle Star!"_

She flips down the trigger grip and aims hers Gauntlet Morpher, "Star Force, descent!"

Hikari morphs into Pink Star Ranger.

Pink Star Ranger takes a fighting stance.

"Done?" Octomiss holds up hers left hand, which turns into a gatling blaster. "Ready to be destroyed?"

Pink Star Ranger charges Octomiss.

"Good," Octomiss adds.

Octomiss fires hers galting blaster, creating large explosions around the running Pink Star Ranger, when suddenly she jumps up high from the resulting smoke, holding hers Star Defender weapon.

"Star Blaster!" Pink Star Ranger fires down with both her Star Blaster and Gauntlet Morpher, with Octomiss running to the side, avoiding the attack.

Using hers wings, Pink Star Ranger flies over to Octomiss, launching a kick, but Octomiss crosses hers arms to block and then pushes back, sending the Ranger into a midair flip.

Octomiss then fires hers gatling blaster, but Pink Star Ranger, who lands, fires hers Star Blaster to block the blasts. She then runs ahead and slides up to Octomiss, before spins and kicks away Octomiss' gatling blaster. She then aims hers Gauntlet Morpher close to Octomiss, before blasting her and sending Octomiss back couple feet.

Octomiss starts to get back up.

"Cyborg or not, you still lose," Pink Star Ranger says.

Octomiss looks up, when she notices Harojin standing on the ledge of a rock formation couple feet behind the Ranger.

"We'll see about that, pinky," Octomiss says.

Octomiss rolls to the side and aims her gatling blaster, when Pink Star Ranger notices who she was aiming at.

"Wait, don't!" Pink Star Ranger yells.

Octomiss fires hers gatling blaster, with Pink Star Ranger flies into the air and is blasted, knocking her through the air as hers body glows pink.

Hikari hits the ground hard, and is unable to return to hers feet.

Octomiss looks down at Hikari, "It is too easy." She then looks up at Harojin. "And it all thanks to you... mister mechanic."

Harojin then quickly reaches into his large silver bag and pulls out a silver sphere device. He presses the top of the sphere, causing the lines on the sphere to glow red, and then throws the sphere down to in front of Octomiss.

"What... a bomb?!" Octomiss jumps back and rolls away, but after couple seconds, she looks up as the sphere continues to glow red. She gets up and picks up the sphere, Octomiss studies it for a moment. "It's fake!"

Octomiss looks up to see both Harojin and Hikari are missing. She then angrily crushes the sphere with one hand, causing the glowing to stop, and throws it onto the ground.

* * *

Back in the city, Mechamizer watches as more appliances chase civilians, "Ah, I love the sound of screams in the morning."

A man trips and turns to see an egg beater flies toward him. Suddenly, Nathaniel steps out in front of the man and uses his Phoenix Blade to block the egg beater, before swiping it away.

"Oh, not again!" Mechamizer yells.

A floating sink and small freezer are blasted out of the air, as Kenneth and Hikaru help a couple to their.

"Here, go," Hikaru says.

Hikaru and Kenneth then regroup around Nathaniel, Laira, and Al.

"Give it up, Mechamizer," Nathaniel starts. "You can throw everything at us, including the kitchen sink."

"I think he already did," Kenneth adds.

"But you will never beat us," Hikaru says.

"And you won't destroy these people's lives," Laira continues.

"Foolish Ranges! It already too late for all of you," Mechamizer tells them.

Five Saucer-Mech ships around the city are shown glowing purple.

"I have set the Saucer-Mech ships to explode in ten minutes!" Mechamizer continues. "This city is done for!"

"Not if we stop you first," Nathaniel places a Star Globe in his Phoenix Blade.

_"Phoenix Star."_

He grabs the Phoenix Blade's handle, as the others aim their Gauntlet Morphers.

"Star Force, descent."

Nathaniel draws his Phoenix Blade as the others fire their Gauntlet Morphers, with their bodies glow their respective colors and they morph into their Ranger suits. They then charge.

Orange Star Ranger strikes at Mechamizer with his Star Spear, but Mechamizer, holding the two wands, avoids the attack, as he blocks Phoenix Star Ranger's Phoenix Blade. He then blocks Green Star Ranger's Star Rapier, and dodges Silver Star Ranger's Star Scythe, then he runs pass the Star Rangers, turns and blocks Orange Star Ranger's Star Spear.

Mechamizer blocks Silver Star Ranger's Star Scythe, follows by the Phoenix Blade. Mechamizer then blocks Blue Star Ranger's Star Claw. Mechamizer then block Green, Silver, and Orange Star Ranger's Star Defenders at the same time, unaware that Cybron is watching from a second level.

Mechamizer spins the Rangers around, before Cybron fires a large energy blast from his bazooka arm, blasting the five Star Rangers away from Mechamizer.

"What... Cybron?!" Phoenix Star Ranger notices.

Mechamizer looks up at Cybron.

"Long time, traitor," Cybron says.

Mechamizer faces the Rangers, tabs the wands together and back up, "Oh you in trouble now."

Mechamizer turns back around.

"How it feels Rangers, knowing you completely powerless?" Cybron mocking asks.

"You tell them, High General!" Mechamizer yells.

"When does the Empire waste resources, by just blowing it all up?" Phoenix Star Ranger asks.

"Nothing will be wasted," Cybron starts. "The Dark Stellar is standing by to absorb the energy from the explosion, which will also claim five hatred enemies of the Empire. Meanwhile the legendary Mechanic will be ours. So, the Empire wins. Like it always does."

* * *

Hikari lies hers back up against a large boulder. She then looks over to see Harojin standing at the edge of a cliff, looking down from it.

"Thanks," Hikari says, and then after a short moment of silence, continues. "Hum, you are Harojin, right?"

Without saying a word, Harojin walks away from the cliff. Hikari returns to hers feet and watches as he walks over to an opening in a rock formation.

"The quiet type, huh?" Hikari asks.

Hikari looks over to the side for a minute, before doing a double take and walks over to the side of the cliff. From there she sees a large ship, with a round backside, with what appeared to be a humanoid statue-like structure emerged from its center and hold up a large club.

"Wow, is that Orion?" She looks over to where she last saw Harojin, but he's gone.

Hikari walks over to the opening in the rock formation and look into the opening, seeing a path. She looks around, before shrugs hers shoulder and squeezes through the opening and into the path.

* * *

Hikari exits the path in the rock formation to find a somewhat large room, with a computer console built into the rock-like walls. Harojin is at the far end of the room, where there is a computer monitor, but he is looking down at a round monitor off to the side of the larger monitor.

"Whoa..." Hikari says, nearly speechless.

"Glad you're impressed, now you can let yourself out," Harojin tells her.

"Not really a people person, are ya?" Hikari asks.

Harojin turns to face Hikari, "I live in the outlands, miles away from the nearest civilization. No, I'm not a 'people person.'"

Hikari slowly approaches him, "You are Harojin, right? The legendary mechanic?"

Harojin sighs, "If you must call me that, then yeah."

"And that ship outside. That's Orion is it?" Hikari asks.

"It... was," Harojin admits.

"Was? What happened?" Hikari asks.

"If I tell you, will you leave?" Harojin asks her, with Hikari just crosses hers arms. He sighs again, "Fine, Orion was my proud and joy. The greatest ship I, or anyone, have ever built. It could even open wormholes, allowing for it to travel to any portion of space in a matter of time."

"Wow, no wonder it is consider a legendary ship," Hikari says.

"That's the thing about legends," Harojin starts. "In reality, they never live up to legend."

* * *

_Orion is flying through a magnetic storm, with space around the ship been very colorful like the northern lights, with Orion shaking abound._

_"One day, we got caught in a magnetic storm. Orion's systems are quickly crashing, before I could program an escape velocity, even the wormhole generator shutdown."_

* * *

"Must be terrifying," Hikari says.

Harojin looks to the side, "That one way to put it."

"So, how you managed to escape?" Hikari asks.

"By dumb luck... At that moment, a wormhole suddenly opened."

* * *

_Orion flies into a wormhole in the magnetic storm._

_"And before Orion's propulsion could shutdown, I pilot a course through the wormhole."_

* * *

"But the damage to Orion was severe," Harojin starts to finish his story. "We made it to Osomoss, but Orion became completely inoperative."

"That so sad," Hikari says.

Harojin looks over to Hikari, "Don't be over dramatic. Orion's just a ship, it doesn't feel."

"Are you sure?" Hikari asks, before she looks around. "Since we established you aren't a people person, I can assume you didn't have a crew."

"So?" Harojin asks.

"You said 'we' got caught in the magnetic storm," Hikari reminds him. "And that wormhole that suddenly open, could it be that Orion managed to open it, to save its creator."

Harojin looks to the side like he's thinking about it, before shaking the thought out of his head, "No, it not possible." Harojin looks over to the round monitor. "Orion does process an AI program, but it very primitive. It couldn't think for itself, let so act on it own."

"One of my best friends is a robot, and he constantly learning," Hikari tells him. "Maybe Orion's AI evolved or something."

Harojin looks back over to Hikari, "No. Orion's AI isn't capable of evolving. It's just a simple computer system." Harojin walks back over to the round monitor. "And it'd been silence since we arrived."

Hikari walks up to Harojin, "Harojin..."

"I answered your questions," Harojin says. "Now, please, leave me alone."

Hikari sighs, "No matter what might've happened in the past, you can't live by yourself like this. It's too lonely." 

"I'd been doing just fine so far," Harojin says.

Hikari turns away and starts to walk, when she bangs hers foot on a vacuum cleaner, "Ouch. I know you like to live by yourself, but must you leave your vacuum just lying around in the middle of the room?"

Harojin turns to face her, "I don't have a vacuum."

Both Harojin and Hikari look down at the vacuum, when suddenly its hose rises up and reaches out for the pair. Hikari gets into a defensive position in front of Harojin.

"Well, this different," Hikari says.

The vacuum hose stretches out, with Hikari tries to swipe it away, before the hose knocks Hikari to the side, with she flipping to the side.

The vacuum's body then spins around, tripping Hikari and flipping her onto hers back. The vacuum's hose then stretches around Hikari, trying to squeeze her. Hikari tries to free herself, as Harojin is watching from the corner.

Suddenly, the vacuum's body is blasted, causing the hose to go limp, as Hikari pushes the hose off her and looks up to see Neil at the lab's entrance, his Gauntlet Morpher aimed.

Hikari returns to hers feet, as Neil walks over her.

"Are you okay?" Neil asks.

"I'm fine, but how you found me?" Hikari asks.

"I have Goldex traced your Morpher's locator," Neil explains.

Harojin turns away from his corner, "Perfect, more unexpected guests."

Neil raises his eyebrow.

"Don't ask," Hikari says to hers friend, then she looks down at the damaged vacuum. "So what with the attacking vacuum?"

"That the work of Mechamizer," Neil starts. "He can control machines. Also, Nathaniel contacted me; Mechamizer had set the Saucer-Mech ships to explode."

"Sound like you got a lot to do, don't let me keep you," Harojin tells them.

"Really?" Hikari angrily asks.

Neil cocks his head slightly toward the vacuum cleaner, when he notices a familiar slime oozing from its side.

"Hey, this slime," Neil knees down to the vacuum cleaner, with Hikari joining him.

"Disgusting," Hikari comments.

"Yeah..." Neil looks over to her. "We saw the same slime in the appliances Mechamizer attacked us with."

Harojin picks up a small, rectangle device from the console, before knees next to the vacuum cleaner, holding the device next to it as he looks at the LCD screen on the device.

"This not slime," Harojin realizes.

Hikari watches as Harojin straightens up and walks over to the computer next to the console, "What is it?"

Harojin plugs the device into the console, as he presses couple keys. Hikari and Neil walk over to him.

"It some sort of a bio-mechanical compound," Harojin explains.

"Bio-mechanical...?" Hikari repeats.

"This must be how Mechamizer control all the machinery," Neil realizes.

"Its more than that," Harojin tells him.

"What you mean?" Hikari asks.

"This compound is putting off a unique signal, and I'm detecting the same on the Saucer-Mech ships stationed in the city," Harojin explains, before he looks over to the two unmorphed Rangers. "From these readings, it would seem the bio-mechanical compound on the ships are superheating."

"Mechamizer said the ships are set to explode," Neil says.

"This must be how, the bio-mechanical compounds are superheating until they cause the Saucer-Mechs to explode," Hikari realizes.

"If all those Saucer-Mech ships explode... it will completely wipe out the city," Harojin adds.

* * *

Mechamizer slams the ground repeatedly with his wands, causing it to shake violently and explosions to rage up, blasting the Star Rangers. He then strikes with his wands, hitting all five Star Rangers.

"Maybe I should put you out of your misery now," Cybron fires his bazooka, blasting the Star Rangers.

The Rangers fall onto the ground hard.

"Nah, I prefer to let you worm in your final moments," Cybron disappears in dark energy.

Mechamizer turns away from where Cybron was to the downed Rangers, "Speaking of which, your time is up."

The five Star Ranger try, but are unable to get up.

"No, you can't," Blue Star Ranger says.

Mechamizer holds up five fingers, as the Star Ranger continue try to get up, "Five. Four. Three. Two. One."

"You'll be destroyed too!" Orange Star Ranger yells.

Mechamizer looks up, "For the Empire!"

But nothing happens, as Mechamizer and the downed Rangers look around.

Mechamizer starts to scratch the side of his head, "That odd." 

Suddenly Mechamizer is blasted, as the Star Rangers look to see it was Hikari and Neil.

"Hikari! Neil!" Blue Star Ranger calls out.

"But... the ships," Silver Star Ranger says.

"Don't worry, we neutralized them," Hikari tells them.

* * *

_Pink Star Ranger push a Star Globe on hers Gauntlet Morpher to the side._

_"Scope Star!"_

_An energy glass appears miles in front of a Saucer-Mech ship, which zooms in on a purple slime puddle on it, before Pink Star Ranger blasts it._

_Pink Star Ranger, who is flying over the city, and Red Star Ranger, who is holding onto hers leg, are blasting the Saucer-Mech ships around the city with their Gauntlet Morpher or Star Blaster._

* * *

"No, it can't be," Mechamizer says.

Neil and Hikari run over to their friends, who are returning to their feet.

"Is everyone okay?" Neil asks.

"I think so," Phoenix Star Ranger says.

"Good," Neil says, as he and Hikari turn to face Mechamizer. "Because we still got work to do."

Mechamizer returns to his feet, "You will pay for ruining Cybron's plan!"

"And you will pay for trying to destroy this city," Hikari says.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Neil calls out.

Neil and Hikari place Star Globes on their Gauntlet Morphers.

_"Galacta Star! Eagle Star!"_

They aim their Gauntlet Morphers.

"Galacta Mode, descent!"

"Star Force, descent!"

They fire their Gauntlet Morphers, with their bodies glow for a moment, before morphing into their Ranger suits.

"Call upon the Galacta Star! Star Force, Galacta Red Ranger!"

"Call upon the Scorpion Star! Star Force, Orange Ranger!"

"Call upon the Wolf Star! Star Force, Blue Ranger!"

"Call upon the Snake Star! Star Force, Silver Ranger!"

"Call upon the Chameleon Star! Star Force, Green Ranger!"

"Call upon the Eagle Star! Star Force, Pink Ranger!"

"Call upon the Phoenix Star! Star Force, Phoenix Ranger!"

Galacta Red Ranger spreads out his arms, before drawing a circle with his finger, "Defenders of the Universe, united!"

"Power Rangers Star Force!"

"We neutralized your slime, now it's your turn," Galacta Red Ranger says.

Mechamizer charges, "Never!"

The Star Rangers hold out their Star Defenders, with each of the Star Rangers dodging Mechamizer's waving wands.

Mechamizer spins before block Silver and Phoenix Star Rangers' Star Scythe and Phoenix Blade. He pushes them off, and then tries to swing at them, but then Orange Star Ranger blocks one of his staff and slaps it out of his hand with his Star Spear.

Mechamizer waves his hand like it in pain, "Why you little."

He then throws his other wand, which Orange Star Ranger deflects with his Star Spear.

Mechamizer then pulls out two odd shaped swords, use one to deflect Blue Star Ranger's kick and the other to block Galacta Red Ranger's Star Saber strike.

Green Star Ranger then dodges under a sword strike and blocks another with hers Star Rapier.

Suddenly Pink Star Ranger flies down and fires her Star Blaster at Mechamizer, as the other Star Rangers back off, before flies back for a second pass.

"Do you realize how many people would've gotten hurt cause of your ships?!" Pink Star Ranger yells.

Then she flies in one more time and launches a kick, with Mechamizer blocks by crossing his swords. He manages to throw Pink Star Ranger off, sending her into a back flip, before blocks Silver Star Ranger's Star Scythe and Orange Star Ranger's Star Spear.

He then strikes forward, force Pink Star Ranger into a spin, before she grabs one attacking sword, blocks the other and then hits him with the Star Blaster.

Pink Star Ranger then, holding onto one of the swords, spins to dodge under the other sword's strike, blast Mechamizer with the Star Blaster twice, knocks away the grabbed sword, and then spins onto a knee, before blasting Mechamizer again.

Mechamizer is knocks back, as the Star Rangers regroup around Pink Star Ranger.

"Let's end this," Pink Star Ranger says.

"Right," Galacta Red Ranger agrees.

Phoenix Star Ranger presses the trigger on his sheathed Phoenix Blade, Pink Star Ranger pushes the Star Globe on her Gauntlet Morpher to the side, and Galacta Red Ranger presses the button on top of the Galacta Star Globe.

As constellations appear behind the Star Rangers, they ready their Gauntlet Morphers and Phoenix Blade.

The constellations shrink down to the Galacta Star Globe, which Galacta Red Ranger then spins the ring of.

"Galactic United Universe Blast!" The Star Rangers then launch a large energy blast, hitting Mechamizer.

Suddenly an Enlarge Badge explodes.

"Enlarge Badge, activate!"

A giant Mechamizer rises up, "Look like I got an upgrade!"

"Then let's downgrade him," Galacta Red Ranger says.

Phoenix Star Ranger presses the trigger of his sheathed Phoenix Blade and draws it, "Right."

* * *

"Zords combine!"

* * *

"Let's go!" Galacta Red Ranger calls out.

"Quasar Megazord, ready!"

"I'll destroy your Megazord, like I was gonna destroy this city!" Mechamizer yells.

Mechamizer holds out his hands, as large purple slime appears before shooting out, but Quasar Megazord's thruster arms blast away the slime.

Quasar Megazord then strikes with one of its arms, knocking back Mechamizer.

"You no way near enough to stop us," Phoenix Star Ranger says.

Quasar Megazord uses its arms to block one wand strike, and then knock Mechamizer's other wand out of his hands.

Mechamizer spins around, and holds up a large canister, "Not enough, huh? Then this should be more then enough for the seven of you!"

Mechamizer throws the canister into the sky, which then breaks up into several puddles of purple slime which spreads out.

"What he's doing?!" Orange Star Ranger yells.

Each of the slime hits a different Saucer-Mech ships, causing each of them to fly up.

* * *

Ten Saucer-Mech ships leave the planet, before turning and forming a circle with three ships in the middle, as purple electric surges between them, then they transform into one massive red and silver circular ship that starts to fly to the planet.

* * *

In his lab, Harojin watches the newly formed ship on the screen.

"What in the..."

* * *

The massive ship continues to fly toward the planet.

* * *

Quasar Megazord looks up at the sky.

"My new Quantum Ship will crash down and collide with Osomoss, wiping everything out!" Mechamizer calls out.

"He gone insane!" Phoenix Star Ranger yells.

"No," Green Star Ranger says.

"We have to stop this!" Orange Star Ranger shouts.

"Mechamizer, this is it!" Galacta Red Ranger calls out.

Quasar Megazord turns to face Mechamizer.

"We take you out, then your nightmare machine!" Galacta Red Ranger yells.

Two long streams shoot out of both thruster arms.

"Quasar Stream Finisher!" Red and Phoenix Star Rangers call out.

The attack hits Mechamizer, "Maybe I shouldn't made them mad!"

He falls back in a large explosion.

Quasar Megazord looks up at the sky.

"Now to save Osomoss," Galacta Red Ranger says.

Using the thruster arms, Quasar Megazord starts to take flight.

* * *

Quasar Megazord flies away from Osomoss and toward the Quantum Ship.

"Now, everything we got," Galacta Red Ranger instructs.

The Star Rangers push the Star Globes to the side or press the trigger on the Phoenix Blade.

"Star Globe United Finisher!"

From Quasar Megazord, images of twelve Star Globe cockpits fly off from it. The line of Star Globes hit the Quantum Ship, but each of the Star Globes disappears, without leaving a mark on the Quantum Ship.

Quasar Megazord looks on.

"What?! We didn't even damaged it!" Green Star Ranger realizes.

"There got to be something we can do!" Pink Star Ranger shouts. "We can't let this planet, or anyone, be destroyed by the Empire!"

"We won't!" Galacta Red Ranger yells.

Quasar Megazord stands readied.

"Let's go, Rangers," Galacta Red Ranger instructs.

"We will find a way!" Pink Star Ranger yells.

* * *

Harojin continues to monitor the situation in his lab, "Don't give up, huh?"

But something on the small round monitor catches his eye.

"What the..." He takes a closer look, as he presses a button to the side of the round monitor. "That not possible."

* * *

Pink Star Ranger looks to the side, "Look!" Suddenly Orion flies pass Quasar Megazord. "It's Orion!" 

"It came on its own?" Galacta Red Ranger asks.

Orion flies toward the Quantum Ship.

* * *

"This isn't possible, its AI can't be advanced enough..." Harojin tries to tell himself.

* * *

Orion crashes into the center of the Quantum Ship, pushing it backward.

"Is it?" Galacta Red Ranger wonders.

"It's trying to save Osomoss!" Green Star Ranger yells.

"The ship is alive..." Orange Star Ranger realizes.

"And it try to save its creator's home," Blue Star Ranger adds.

"No, its friend," Silver Star Ranger says.

"This is the legendary ship," Phoenix Star Ranger says.

Suddenly from a distance a bright light shines as an explosion erupts from it.

* * *

Harojin is looking at the larger monitor, "Orion..."

* * *

From the explosion, Orion's arm rises up, before the club breaks away, and the arm slowly descends back down, as one more explosion erupts.

* * *

Harojin looks back over to the round monitor as the words "GOODBYE, MY FRIEND" appears.

* * *

Quasar Megazord continues watching.

"Today, the universe is under Orion's protection," Galacta Red Ranger notes.

* * *

Harojin looks down at the round monitor, "Goodbye... my friend."

* * *

Later, the seven unmorphed Rangers are watching Harojin, who is standing at the front of his lab.

"Hikari's right, I can't just give up and hide away after some misfortune," Harojin turns to face his new friends. "I must pick myself up and continue forward."

Hikari smiles, "Glad to hear it."

"And we will gladly help you in anyway," Laira tells him.

"Actually, I think it will be me who help you mostly," Harojin says.

"What you talking about?" Nathaniel asks.

"I have decided I will finish my latest project, which I put on hold after what happened with Orion," Harojin tells them.

"And what that?" Neil asks.

"A new Zord," Harojin answers.

"A Zord?! You are building a new Zord?" Al asks.

"It's almost done, and, with some assistance, I could make it compatible with your Zords," Harojin explains.

"A new Zord could really come in handy," Hikaru says.

"Yeah, it could even decide the war with the Empire," Neil adds.

Unaware to the entire group, a small bug-like machine is crawling on the lab's cave ceiling, with its front been a camera len as it zoom in on the group.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Stellar's bridge, Cybron and Octomiss are watching a large screen showing the scene at Harojin's lab.

"It could even decide the war with the Empire," Neil says on the screen.

"Yes, it could, Ranger," Cybron agrees.

"So, now to destroy the Rangers' new toy before they get the batteries?" Octomiss asks.

Cybron looks over to Octomiss, "No, of course not." He looks back up at the large screen. "I'm gonna take it, and destroy the Rangers with their own Zord."

to be continued


	31. The Mechanic, pt 2

_"A powerful Empire is targeting the universe for complete conquest, with no one able to stop them. Until twelve brave warriors are chosen by the stars themselves to save the entire universe. They are the Power Rangers Star Force!"_

* * *

Hiroshi and Alexis enter Harojin's lab to find the rest of the unmorphed Rangers are already there with Harojin at the front of the room.

"Wow, very roomy," Alexis jokes.

"Sorry about it been so cramped, but I never planned have other people here," Harojin explains.

"It's alright, we are glad to have your help," Dracon says.

"So how far in development is this new zord?" Al asks.

"Well, the Andromeda Zord is pretty far along already," Harojin starts. "All that really missing is a computer system, and its power source. Speaking of which..."

Harojin holds up a Star Globe.

"You have an empty Star Globe?" Nathaniel asks.

Harojin looks at the Star Globe in his hand, "Yeah, although I couldn't figure out how to properly power it for the Andromeda Zord. But I might have an idea now."

"Which is...?" Neil asks.

"I believe I can energize this Star Globe, with the help of your twelves," Harojin says.

Hikaru holds up his Star Globe, "With our Star Globes?" 

"I guess that why you asked all of us to come here?" Alexis asks.

"But would it work?" Laira wonders.

"I believe so, but there just one problem," Harojin begins. "The energizing process takes some time, which means..."

"We would be unable to use them," Dracon finishes.

"Exactly," Harojin confirms.

"So we won't be able to morph," Hikari realizes.

"If the Empire attacks, we would be defenseless," Davis adds.

Neil looks at his Star Globe then up at Harojin, "There's no other way?" 

"None that I can see," Harojin says.

Neil looks over to his friends, "We might be unable to morph, but we won't be defenseless."

Slowly, each of the others nod their heads in agreement, with Alexis been the last.

Neil turns back to Harojin, "Let's do it."

Harojin smiles and nods his head.

Unaware to the large group, a bug-like device is standing on the lab's ceiling, watching them.

* * *

On the Dark Stellar's bridge, Cybron and Octomiss watch the scene on a large screen.

"So they're disarming themselves? How foolish," Octomiss comments.

Cybron takes a step forward, "It's perfect. Once the Rangers are unable to morph, I will sweep down and wipe them out."

* * *

"The Mechanic, pt. 2"

* * *

Neil places his Star Globe into a slot on a panel next to the monitor, in front of eleven other Star Globes, all of which are in front of an empty Star Globe, "There."

"Good," Harojin starts typing away in front of the monitor.

"So how long is this gonna take?" Hikaru asks.

All thirteen Star Globes start to glow, as Harojin turns away from the monitor to face his friends, "Unfortunately it hard to tell. This is new ground we're breaking."

Alexis glances to the side, noticing the bug device on the ceiling. She then look down, seeing a long piece of stick, and bends down to pick it up.

Laira notices Alexis picking up the stick, "What you doing, Alexis?"

Alexis grins, "Just slicing up an entrée."

Alexis then turns and throws the stick at the bug device, knocking it off the ceiling and onto the ground, with the device sparking, as the group gathers around it.

"What in the world is that?" Hikari asks.

"It's a Spy Bot," Dracon answers.

"Spy Bot?" Davis replies.

"I heard of them, they use by Cybron to spy on his enemies," Nathaniel explains.

"Which means..." Laira starts.

Neil looks over to the Star Globes, "He knows about the Star Globes."

Goldex walks over to the front of the lab, before reaches out for the Star Globes, "Guess this would have to wait."

Harojin steps out in front of Goldex, "No, you can't."

"We kinda need them, Harojin," Al says.

"We have no idea what would happen if we interrupt this progress," Harojin starts. "It could theoretical causes a power overload."

"Perfect, Cybron is probably already on his way here with who knows how big of an army. And we're powerless," Hikaru states.

Neil looks down at his Gauntlet Morpher on his arm, and then clenches his fist, "No." Neil stands at the front of the lab, in front of all of his Ranger friends. "We might be powerless. But we still have our weapons. We still have our skills. And more importantly, we are still the Star Force. We are not defenseless."

"Right!" the other unmorphed Rangers agree.

"Let's move out," Neil instructs.

The unmorphed Rangers start to leave, but Neil grabs Alexis' arm to stop her, "Alexis, wait, I want you to stay here."

"You do?" Alexis asks.

Neil releases Alexis' arm, "If the Empire gets pass us, they could target Harojin."

"Right, I'll protect Harojin," Alexis says.

"I know you will," Neil says, before he walks pass Alexis, been the last to leave the lab, with Alexis watching.

"Be careful, everyone," Alexis says.

* * *

The eleven unmorphed Rangers are walking into Osomoss' outlands, before coming to a stop. Neil turns to face his friends, then motion to Kenneth, Hikari, and Davis.

"You guys find some higher grounds," Neil instructs. "Everyone else spread out two miles. Form a perimeter around the lab."

"A good plan."

The unmorphed Rangers spin and look up to see Cybron standing on top of a rock formation, with couple Greyids next to him.

"Unfortunately, it's too late."

"Cybron!" Neil yells.

Twistalot, a mostly silver monster with a purple cape, with a twirling pattern through his body, walks out from behind the rock formation, "And I, Twistalot, and I like to twist a lot."

"What that means?" Kenneth asks.

Twistalot leans forward, "Want to find out?"

Neil looks from Twistalot back to Cybron, "You not going to win this, Cybron."

"Oh really?" Cybron mocking asks. "Because I'm not outnumbered, or powerless."

"Yep, he definitive knows about the Star Globes," Goldex jokes.

"I was gonna steal this new Zord of your friend, and destroy you all with it," Cybron threats. "But I guess my one fault is I'm impatient."

"I'm sorry, one fault?" Nathaniel jokes.

"Yeah, I'm making the right decision. Destroy them!" Cybron orders.

Couple Greyids jump from the rock formation, with their weapons raised. Dracon blocks a Greyid's weapon strike with his Dragon Staff, as Hikaru flips a charging Greyid, and Neil wrestles with a Greyid.

"Everyone spread out, don't let them overwhelm you!" Neil manages to spin around the Greyid and roundhouse kicks it.

Davis rolls to the side, as he aims his Gauntlet Morpher, "Right!"

Davis fires his Gauntlet Morpher at Twistalot, who waves his hands around, "No you don't."

The blast Davis fired flies around Twistalot, before it flies back at Davis, forcing him to dodge out of the way.

Kenneth runs up to Davis, helping him to his feet, "Now we know what he meant." 

As the fighting continues, Octomiss steps out from behind a large rock sticking out of the ground.

"Mmhmm, everyone's so busy. This might be the perfect timing for me to go shopping..." Octomiss starts to walk away from the rock and the fighting. "For a Zord."

Nathaniel, using his Phoenix Shield, blocks an energy blast, sending him flying backward couple feet, with his other hand holding the Phoenix Sword. Once the blast dissipates, Nathaniel breathes heavily, as he looks ahead at Cybron, who holds his bazooka arm up.

"Brought a sword and shield to a bazooka fight, traitor?" Cybron mocking asks.

"What can I say, I want to give you a fighting chance," Nathaniel jokes.

Cybron aims his bazooka arm, "Let see if you're that smug once I atomize you!"

Before Cybron could fire, he is blasted. He looks to the side to see Neil's aiming his Gauntlet Morpher.

"Just back off, Cybron," Neil tells him. "Even not morphed, you can't beat us."

"Let's put that theory to the test," Cybron counters.

Cybron fires a blast at Neil, with Nathaniel runs to in front of Neil, blocking the blast with his Phoenix Shield, before rolls to the side, with Neil fires his Gauntlet Morpher.

A Greyid is blasted to the ground, as Goldex walks pass it and blast another Greyid with his Gauntlet Morpher. Al spin kicks a Greyid, before jumps and punches a second Greyid in the chest.

Al and Goldex end up back to back, as they look around at the Greyids.

"They really mean business," Al says.

"Yeah, almost like we're their enemies," Goldex jokes.

Al smirks, as Dracon swipes at a Greyid with his Dragon Staff, as he backs up to Al and Goldex.

"Stay focus, my friends," Dracon tells them. "I fear this is gonna be a long day."

Al and Goldex nod their heads, as Dracon pulls back the handle on his Dragon Staff.

"Dragon Staff Laser Rifle Mode," Dracon aims ahead and fires his weapon.

Davis and Hiroshi roll to the side and aim their Gauntlet Morphers.

"Fire!" Hiroshi calls out.

Davis and Hiroshi fire their Gauntlet Morphers at Twistalot, while Laira and Hikaru on the other site of Twistalot, and Kenneth and Hikari on a third side, all also fire their Gauntlet Morphers.

"Oh, nice try, but it'll take more than that..." Twistalot waves his hands, as the blasts fly around him. "To take me down."

The blasts then fly at different directions, forcing the six unmorphed Rangers to jump out of the way.

Still lying on the ground, Hiroshi looks over Davis, "Well, that didn't work."

Twistalot throws his head back, as he laughs, "I could tell you that."

* * *

Harojin is in front of the monitor, as Alexis walks back and forth.

Harojin glances over his shoulder for a second, before glances again, and then finally turns to face Alexis, "You gonna walk a hole in the ground at this rate."

"Huh? Oh..." Alexis stops pacing and looks over to Harojin. "Sorry, I guess I'm just worrying about my friends."

"They'll be fine," Harojin tells her.

Alexis smiles, "Yeah, I'm sure you're right." Suddenly, a blazing alarm is heard, causing Alexis and Harojin look up. "What's that?"

Harojin turns back to the monitor, "Someone must've triggered the proxy alarm."

After Harojin presses couple buttons, an image of Octomiss walking through the outlands, as Alexis stands next to Harojin.

"The others might be fine, but we might not be," Harojin realizes.

Alexis and Harojin look at each other, as the thirteen Star Globes continue to glow.

Alexis starts to turn away, "I better go."

Harojin also turn, "Wait, you going to fight her on your own?"

Alexis spins back around, as she backs away, and smiles, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Alexis spins back and runs out of the lab, leaving Harojin smiling.

* * *

Alexis squeezes out of the rock formation entrance, and walks away, looking around, unaware that Octomiss is standing on top of the rock formation.

"Looking for someone?" 

Alexis spins around, as Octomiss launches a jump kick, with Alexis crosses hers arms to block it, but is knocked backward.

Octomiss lands and straightens up, before hers arm turns into a gatling blaster, "So, where my Zord, little girl?"

Alexis returns to hers feet, "'Your Zord'?"

"Yeah, I think a Zord will really bring out my eyes. Besides, think of all the destruction I can wrought."

"I do think of it, which is why I will never let you get it," Alexis says.

Octomiss throws back hers head, like she rolling hers eyes, "So heroic. But entirely futile."

Octomiss fires hers gatling blaster, forcing Alexis running to the side, barely dodging the blasts. Alexis slides to a stop and fires hers Gauntlet Morpher, with Octomiss rolls to the side.

Suddenly, two Greyids run up and grab Alexis by the arms, keeping her in place.

"Hey! Let go!" Alexis tries to struggle to free herself, but stops as Octomiss approaches her.

"I can count, little girl. I realized right away that only eleven Rangers show up to face Cybron, so I came prepared," Octomis tells her.

"You won't win, Octomiss," Alexis says.

"Oh, and who will stop me?" Octomiss mocking asks. "You? I heard about you, you just a, what the word, chief?"

"Yeah, I..." Alexis tries to think of a respond.

"Not a warrior, you never stand a chance," Octomiss gently grabs Alexis' chin. "But relax, I might show you mercy, and you will only be the second one I crush." Octomiss lets go and walks back to the rock formation. "Now, to claim mine Zord."

Alexis struggles again to get free, "No!"

* * *

Laira and Hikaru fire their Gauntlet Morphers at Twistalot, who waves around his hands, with the blasts fly around him and back at Laira and Hikaru, forcing them to jump to the side, and lands behind a large rock, where Davis and Hiroshi are also in wait.

Twistalot spins around, as Kenneth and Hikari are hiding behind another large rock on his other side.

"Twist and turn, twist and turn, try whichever way and I spin back at ya'," Twistalot starts laughing, as Hikari peeks over the rock.

"I don't believe this," Hikari says. "How are we gonna beat someone who can redirect any attacks he see coming."

"Twist and turn, twist and turn..." Kenneth repeats.

Hikari glances over hers shoulder at Kenneth, "Why are you repeating that?"

Kenneth suddenly snaps his finger, "That's it!"

Hikari looks back over the rock, "Oh..." Hikari quickly looks back to him. "Wait, what it?"

Kenneth holds up his Gauntlet Morpher, "Everyone..."

Davis had hold up his Gauntlet Morpher, as he, Hiroshi, Laira, and Hikaru look over to it.

"I have an idea," Kenneth says from the Gauntlet Morpher.

Twistalot waves his arms to the side like he's dancing a hula, "Come on out of hiding, so I can twist your world upside down."

Twistalot laughs again, as Davis jumps out of his hiding spot and fires his Gauntlet Morpher, "Twist this!"

Twistalot spins and waves his hands, "Love to!"

The blast fires back at Davis, who is already running to the side, with the blast hitting the ground. At the same time, Hikari jumps out of hers hiding, firing hers Gauntlet Morpher, as Hiroshi running up to Twistalot from the opposite direction.

"Double teaming, nice try!" Twistalot calls out.

Hikari's blast flies pass Twistalot at Hiroshi, but he jumps over the attack and launches a jump kick at Twistalot.

"Not good enough!"

Hiroshi flies pass Twistalot and toward Hikari, who manages to catch hers cousin and quickly put him back on the ground.

Suddenly mysterious footsteps run up to behind Twistalot, with the monster spins around and seemly block a kick, "Invisibility doesn't work, if I can see your footsteps."

Laira becomes visible, bringing down hers leg before throwing a punch, but with a wave of Twistalot's hand, she spins around, missing him.

Then Hikaru jumps up behind Twistalot, with the monster spreads out his arms, with Hikaru seemly bounces off thin air and over Twistalot, with Laira flips backward, avoiding Hikaru as he lands.

"Try not to be so predictable!" Twistalot yells.

At that moment, Hikari, Laira, Davis, Hikaru, and Hiroshi start flipping and jumping back and forth around Twistalot, firing their Gauntlet Morphers, with Twistalot waves around his hands, causing the blasts to fly around, barely missing the unmorphed Rangers.

"I can do this all day!" Twistalot calls out.

All of a sudden, Kenneth jumps up behind Twistalot and kicks him in the back and flipping.

"What?!" Twistalot spins around, with Kenneth launches a back kick at Twistalot's chest, knocking him back couple steps. "Why you little?!" 

Twistalot holds out his hands, when Davis grabs his wrists, and pulls him to the side.

"Not so fast," Davis tells him.

At that moment, Hikaru, Hikari, and Laira blast Twistalot in his back.

"Twist and turn..." Davis pulls Twistalot to the side and trips him, flipping the monster onto his back. Davis then spin kicks, sending Twistalot sliding across the ground. "Time for you to go for a spin!"

Twistalot returns to his feet, but spins around like he's dizzy, "Now I'm twisting and turning."

The six unmorphed Rangers regroup several feet away.

"Figures you can only twist around what you can see," Kenneth explains. "So we flip your perspective."

Twistalot shoves his hand forward, "I'll get you for this... once the world stop spinning."

* * *

Alexis struggles to get out of the two Greyid's grasp. Alexis stops and looks up at the rock formation entrance to the lab. She then looks down, back up, and then quickly steps on one of the Greyid's foot. The Greyid looks up in pain, before finally letting go of Alexis' arm, allowing Alexis to grab the other Greyid's arm and pulls it to the side.

Alexis then kicks the Greyid into the first one. She then roundhouse kicks the Greyid, slamming it against a large rock. Alexis then looks over to the first Greyid.

Alexis shrugs hers shoulders, "Sorry about the foot."

The Greyid tries an arm swipe, but Alexis grabs the arm and flips the Greyid onto its back. She then runs off.

* * *

Harojin presses couple keys in front of the monitor, when he hears footsteps, "It going well, soon..." Harojin turns and is surprised to see Octomiss approaching him. "What?!"

"Were you expecting someone else?" Octomiss asks.

"Wh-What you want?" Harojin nervously asks.

"I'm in market for a Zord," Octomiss says. "Maybe something that match my coloring. Though, I'm not too picky."

"You not getting the Zord..." Harojin says.

"Oh, I am," Octomiss starts to aim hers gatling blaster at Harojin. "The only difference is, will you be around to see me destroy the Powerless Ranges with it."

Suddenly Octomiss' galting blaster is grabbed and pulled back, revealing it is Alexis, who has both hands on it.

"You?!"

"Yeah, me," Alexis responds.

Alexis pushes the galting blaster to the side, and fires a kick, which Octomiss blocks. Octomiss then swipe with hers gatling blaster, with Alexis ducks under it.

Octomiss aims hers gatling blaster, but Alexis knocks it to the side with a half moon kick.

Alexis then tackles Octomiss, grabbing both arms, as the two start to struggle, "Hey..."

The two stop struggle for a second, but doesn't let go, as Octomiss looks at hers opponent.

Alexis grins, "Not bad for a chief?"

Suddenly, Alexis starts to push Octomiss toward the exit.

Harojin is watching the struggle, unaware that the Star Globes are glowing even brighter.

* * *

Alexis forces Octomiss out, with Octomiss manages to break their holds and swipe at her with the gatling blaster. Alexis dodges the attack, but is knock in the side, and is knocked to the side by couple feet.

Alexis returns to hers feet, as Octomiss charges, sliding to hers opponent and then kick, with Alexis just barely blocking it. Octomiss then roundhouse kicks Alexis, knocking her back, to the edge of the cliff.

"I had enough of your... distraction," Octomiss tells her.

Alexis looks over the edge of the cliff, before facing Octomiss.

"Farewell, Ranger."

Octomiss fires hers gatling blaster, blasting the ground in front of Alexis, forcing her over the cliff, as she screams.

Octomiss turns around, "Now, to get my Zord."

Suddenly, twelve Star Globes fly out of the opening of the rock formation.

"What? ...uh-oh."

Behind Octomiss, Yellow Star Ranger jumps up from the cliff, with hers Star Defender weapon. Octomiss spins around to see Yellow Star Ranger flips through the air and brings down hers weapon.

"Star Striker!"

Octomiss rolls away from the attack, and starts to return to hers feet, "I don't believe this is happening..."

Yellow Star Ranger looks at hers Star Striker, "I should actual thank you, Octomiss."

"What?"

"Because of you, I thought of a new meal," Yellow Star Ranger starts. "Fried octopus, with a sprinkle of Ranger power."

The swordfish image appears behind Yellow Star Ranger, as she performs slight tabs with hers Star Striker, causing several vertical energy strikes to appear in front of her.

"Quintet Slashes!" Yellow Star Ranger performs a horizontal strike, sending the energy slashes to fly forward.

Octomiss is blasted through the air, and lands hard on the ground.

Octomiss starts to return to hers feet, "Fine, take your Zord. Not that it will do you any good."

Octomiss disappears in dark energy.

* * *

Twistalot walks back and forth, trying to get his balance, until he finally done, "You only got lucky so far. But I will still win! You don't have your powers!"

At that moment, six Star Globes fly down to the six unmorphed Rangers, with them reach out, as their bodies become cover in color lights, becoming fully morphed.

The six Rangers look ahead at Twistalot, who just slams his foot down, "That just not fair!"

A Greyid is blasted down, as Dracon, with his Laser Rifle, walks pass, with Al and Goldex behind him.

"Dracon, are you okay?" Al asks. "You seem to be slowing down." 

"I have to admit, I might be reaching my limits," Dracon says.

Goldex looks up at the sky, "Well Dracon, I think you might be getting a second wind very soon."

Al and Dracon follow Goldex's glance, to see three Star Globes flying down to them. They grab the descending Star Globes, with their bodies cover in color lights, becoming morphed.

Gold and Silver Star Rangers ready their Star Defender weapons, as Purple Star Ranger readies his Laser Rifle.

"How you feeling, now?" Silver Star Ranger asks.

"A hundred years younger," Purple Star Ranger responds. "Now let's get to work."

The three Star Rangers rush forward.

Nathaniel's Phoenix Shield barely blocks a large blast, as Neil tries to help Nathaniel hold up the shield. Nathaniel lowers the Phoenix Shield as he and Neil looks up at Cybron.

"Just give up, and I will show mercy with a quick demise," Cybron offers.

"Don't really sound like a fair compromise," Nathaniel comments.

"We will never surrender to you," Neil tells him.

"Fine, then I will break your shield, and then I'll break you!" Cybron threats.

Suddenly, two Star Globes fly down to Neil and Nathaniel, who quickly grab them out of the sky, covering them with color lights, becoming morphed.

"No!" Cybron calls out.

"Alright!" Phoenix Star Ranger yells.

"Now, who will break who, Cybron?!" Red Star Ranger asks.

"Doesn't matter, I have already summon a Gear Destroyer and Saucer-Mechs," Cybron says. "They will be here in a matter of seconds."

Red Star Ranger looks down for a moment, and then looks over to his friend, "Nathaniel."

Phoenix Star Ranger nods, "On it." Phoenix Star Ranger turns and draws his Phoenix Blade, "Phoenix Rocket, activate!"

* * *

"Zords combine!"

* * *

Phoenix Megazord lands, as three Saucer-Mechs land on opposite sides.

"Phoenix Megazord, ready!"

All four machines ready their weapons, before one Saucer-Mech fires from its staffs. Phoenix Megazord swings its swords, deflecting the blasts to the other two Saucer-Mechs.

Phoenix Megazord then charges ahead.

* * *

"Fool, with the traitor, you might have a small chance at victory, but alone? Not even that," Cybron warns.

"You're wrong, Cybron," Red Star Ranger starts. "I will beat you, like my friends will beat your lackeys."

"Wrong!" Cybron fires a large blast at the Ranger, creating a large explosion around him.

Cybron starts to lower his bazooka arm.

_"Galacta Star!"_

"What?!"

Suddenly, running out of the smoke is Galacta Red Ranger, holding the Star Saber.

Galacta Red Ranger jumps up, with his weapon raises high, "Star Saber!"

Cybron raises his bazooka arm, as Galacta Red Ranger bring the Star Defender down, striking the High General.

* * *

Phoenix Megazord, with its swords lit on fire, strikes forward.

"Phoenix Fire Double Strike!"

Phoenix Megazord sends a flaming X strike flying forward, which hits one of the Saucer-Mechs, destroying it.

Phoenix Megazord then stand readied, with both remaining Saucer-Mechs on either sides, but they blast it with their staffs.

* * *

Yellow Star Ranger enters the lab, and immediately walks over to Harojin, who is in front of the monitor.

"Harojin, is the new Zord finished?" Yellow Star Ranger asks.

"The Star Globe is readied, but it still lacks a computer program," Harojin explains.

"A computer program?" Yellow Star Ranger asks.

"Yeah, if the Star Globe provides the Zord its power, then the computer program would provides its brain," Harojin explains.

"Can you make one?" She asks.

"With the Empire pretty much baring down on us, there is not enough time to write one that is advanced enough for the Zord."

Suddenly several lines of text start scrolling onto the monitor's screen.

"What in the...?" Harojin exclaims.

"What is it?" Yellow Star Ranger ask.

Harojin presses couple keys, "I'm receiving a download. Look like from a nearby satellite. But where could it..." Harojin leans in closer to the screen. "Wait, I know this code."

"You do?"

"Yeah, its different, but I wrote this code's base form years ago," Harojin looks over to his morphed friend. "Its Orion."

"What? But I thought Orion was destroyed," Yellow Star Ranger responds.

Harojin returns his attention to the monitor and presses couple keys, "Orion must've uploaded its computer to a nearby satellite before its destruction. But because of a lack of a proper digital connection on this planet, it took some time for the data to be download to my system."

"Wait, does this means?"

"Yeah, Orion is reborn," Harojin presses one more key, then looks over to Yellow Star Ranger. "Okay, its done. Want to do the honor?"

"Its your friend. Go ahead."

Harojin smiles and nods, then pick up the newly empowered Star Globe. Yellow Star Ranger holds out hers Gauntlet Morpher, allowing Harojin to place the Star Globe on it, and pushes it to the side.

_"Andromeda Star!"_

Yellow Star Ranger then aims at the sky, and presses the trigger

"Andromeda Zord, activate!" Harojin calls out.

The Star Globe flies off the Gauntlet Morpher, and out through the opening.

* * *

The Star Globe flies up into the sky, grows, as a constellation appears behind it, with a large club flies out of it, and the Star Globe connects to the back of the club.

* * *

Harojin and Yellow Star Ranger are watching the scene on the monitor.

"Go them 'em, Orion," Harojin says.

* * *

The club flies over the horizon, passing a Gear Destroyer, before burrowing into the ground.

* * *

Deep underground, the club flies toward a large machine, with the Star Globe detaches. The club attaches to on top of the machine's front, as the Star Globe attaches to a machinery on the center of the machine's top.

The machine's large set of wheels start up, as it move forward.

* * *

The machine, Andromeda Zord, a large blue battleship, erupts out of the ground and flies high into the sky.

Phoenix Megazord looks up.

"That must be it! The new Zord," Phoenix Star Ranger realizes.

The Andromeda Zord flies toward the Gear Destroyer.

The machinery the Star Globe is attached to, turns and pushes the Star Globe, connecting it to the back of the club, as energy is send from the Star Globe through the club and to the star-shaped symbol on the front of the club.

* * *

Harojin holds up a hand, "Alright, Andromeda Zord. Star Wave Beam!"

* * *

A large energy beam is shoot out of the front of the club, blasting the Gear Destroyer, and consuming it in a large explosion.

* * *

"It's incredible, Harojin," Yellow Star Ranger says.

Harojin looks over to her, "You seen nothing yet." Harojin looks back to the monitor. "Andromeda Zord, fire missiles!"

* * *

The Andromeda Zord, with the Star Globe returned to its original position, fires missiles from its sides, blasting the Saucer-Mechs on both sides of Phoenix Megazord.

"You really outdone yourself, Harojin," Phoenix Star Ranger says.

Phoenix Megazord turns to face the two Saucer-Mechs.

"I better catch up," Phoenix Star Ranger draws his Phoenix Blade. "Phoenix Megazord Charge!"

Phoenix Megazord, covering in flaming energy, rushes ahead.

Phoenix Star Ranger strikes with his Phoenix Blade, as Phoenix Megazord rushes between the two Saucer-Mechs, striking them both, with them consume in a large explosion.

Phoenix Megazord jumps out of the huge explosion and lands.

* * *

Cybron and Galacta Red Ranger are grappling, with Cybron looking up, "What?!"

Galacta Red Ranger manages to push Cybron off him, and strikes him with the Star Saber, forcing Cybron back couple steps.

Then, Phoenix Star Ranger jumps down and runs over to his friend, "Three Saucer-Mechs and a Gear Destroyer are down for the count." 

Galacta Red Ranger nods his head to his friend, and then look over to their enemy, "Now, you should give up, Cybron. The new Zord is under ours control."

"It's not over yet, Ranger," Cybron says. "I still have my army of Greyids."

Seemly on call, three Greyids are throw over to Cybron's side, falling hard on the ground. Cybron looks up to see Purple, Gold, and Silver Star Ranger standing several feet away.

"You just lost your army, High General," Purple Star Ranger responds.

Cybron looks back to Galacta Red Ranger, "Fine, but I still have my monster."

At that moment, Twistalot is thrown to Cybron's other side, with Twistalot crawls over to Cybron, as Orange, Pink, Black, Blue, Green, and Polaris Star Rangers walk up.

"I think we're in trouble, master," Twistalot says.

Cybron throws back his head, almost like he's rolling his eyes, "I have enough!" Cybron pulls Twistalot to his feet and pushes him forward. "Go, Twistalot, do it!"

Twistalot holds out both hands, "Right!" Twistalot then looks over his shoulder to Cybron. "Do what?"

Cybron leans in to Twistalot, "Grow!"

Twistalot pulls out an Enlarge Badge, "Right!" Twistalot then holds out his Enlarge Badge with both hands. "You're in for it, now. Enlarge Badge, activate!"

The Enlarge Badge explodes.

Then a giant Twistalot rises up, "Now I twist you all into tiny knots!"

The gathered Star Rangers look up.

"Back into the Megazord," Phoenix Star Ranger.

"Wait, Neil," Harojin says from the Gauntlet Morpher.

Galacta Red Ranger holds up his Gauntlet Morpher, "Harojin?"

* * *

Yellow Star Ranger held up hers Gauntlet Morpher, with Harojin talking to it.

"If you enter Andromeda Zord's cockpit, you should be able to switch it to Megazord mode," Harojion explains.

* * *

"Alright, I'll give it a try," Galacta Red Ranger presses the top of his Star Globe, causing a portal to open over his head, and then slides down, enveloping the Ranger.

Galacta Red Ranger reappears in Andromeda Zord's Star Globe cockpit.

Galacta Red Ranger presses the top of the Star Globe and spins its ring, "Megazord Mode!"

* * *

The Star Globe is turn and push into the back of the club

"Let's go," Galacta Red Ranger pushes one of the controls.

The club, with Star Globe flies off, as the rest of the Andromeda Zord rises up and spins around. The back, now bottom, of the Zord splits apart, revealing legs. An arm is retracts from the left side, as the club flies to the right side.

The club folds in the middle, revealing an arm holding a club, as the Star Globe cockpit attaches to the port on the Zord's right side.

On the top of the Zord, three blue crystals shoot out torches, as the front pulls down, revealing a face.

The newly transformed Megazord swings its club, as an image of the Orion ship appears behind it.

"Andromeda Megazord, ready!"

* * *

"Morphinominal!" Galacta Red RAnger looks over to the Megazord's head, which looks at him. "Alright, let's do this."

Andromeda Megazord swings its club.

"Impressive, but I got some tricks too," Twistalot waves his hands, before a set of transmission towers start to move around. "Just have to twist and turn a little..."

"What is he...?" Galacta Red Ranger wonders.

At that moment, the transmission towers stop moving, forming what appeared to be a boxing ring around the two giants.

"And now we got our own ring!" Twistalot rushes with his staff. "Now to ring your bell."

"Not a chance!" Galacta Red Ranger responds.

Andromeda Megazord strikes Twistalot with its club twice, before Twistalot stabs it with his staff. Twistalot spins around, as Andromeda Megazord backs up against the transmission towers' lines, electrocuting it.

Galacta Red Ranger pushes on the controls, with Andromeda Megazord stabs forward with its club, slamming Twistalot and sending through some of the lines, breaking them and electrocuting him.

Andromeda Megazord places the club against its free hand, as Twistalot returns to his feet.

"No more mister nice monster," Twistalot aims his staff and starts firing from it.

Andromeda Megazord starts to walk forward, as an explosion goes off behind it and it swings its club to block some of the blasts.

Galacta Red Ranger is shaken in the cockpit.

Twistalot holds back his staff, "Uh-oh."

The crystals on Andromeda Megazord's burn like torches, as Andromeda Megazord swings its club and slams it onto the ground.

Galacta Red Ranger looks to the side, "We need to work together to beat him!"

Andromeda Megazord's club collides with Twistalot's staff, before the club slams apart a transmission tower. Andromeda Megazord swings its club back, breaking another tower.

Twistalot tries charging, but Andromeda Megazord slams its club forward.

"That it!" Twistalot charges again.

Andromeda Megazord bends over, blasting Twistalot with the torches on its head, knocking the monster back and causing him to drop his staff.

"Here's our chance," Galacta Red Ranger presses the top of his Star Globe and spins its ring.

Energy gathers in front of Andromeda Megazord, as a giant Star Globe appears.

"Star Globe Final Strike!"

Andromeda Megazord swings its club, knocking the giant Star Globe at Twistalot, knocking him far back.

"This is just twisted!"

The crystals on Andromeda Megazord goes out.

An large explosion erupts, as Andromeda Megazord turns away, and swings its club one final time.

The ten Star Rangers stand before Cybron.

"So what it gonna be, Cybron?" Purple Star Ranger asks. "Crawl back to your Emperor, or face twelve Rangers and one Zord?"

"This isn't over," Cybron starts. "All spies, traitors, and etc. will be crush by the sheer power of the Empire. That is a promise."

Cybron backs away, before he disappears in dark energy.

"We got a promise for you too," Purple Star Ranger looks up and behind him.

Andromeda Megazord lowers its club.

"The universe is under Ranger protection," Galacta Red Ranger proclaims.

* * *

Later on, Neil, Alexis, Hikari, Kenneth, and Harojin are walking through the outlands, toward the Star Cruiser.

"I got to say that Andromeda Zord is awesome," Kenneth says.

Hikari smiles, "Yeah, it was pretty cool."

"It was definitely an excellent dish," Alexis adds.

"I'm glad you enjoy it, still hard to believe that Orion still exist inside Andromeda Zord now," Harojin says.

Neil stops in front of Harojin, holding out a hand, "I promise, we will take care of it."

"I know," Harojin accepts the handshake.

"So what next for you?" Hikari asks.

"Laira gave me the coordinates where the Resistance meets up," Harojin explains. "I will join up with them, and try to lend a hand as best as I could."

"I'm sure you'll be great," Alexis says.

"Well, it would be thanks to all of you," Harojin says.

"What you mean?" Kenneth asks.

"Before, I was contented hiding away from the rest of the universe, and keeping to myself. But seeing you all together, I realized that is no way to live," Harojin looks around his friends. "But now I want to be a part of the universe, and help in keeping it safe."

Neil smiles.

"The Star Voyager's all fuel up and ready to go, Neil," Dracon reports from the Gauntlet Morpher.

Neil holds up his Gauntlet Morpher, "Copy that. We on our way back." Neil holds down his Gauntlet Morpher. "We have to go now, Harojin. But make sure you stay safe."

"I will," Harojin responds.

The four unmorphed Rangers start to walk to the Star Cruiser, with Alexis waving bye.

Harojin walks away from couple feet, then turns and looks up as the Star Cruiser flies.

Harojin smiles, "Stay safe, my friends."


	32. A Cause to Fight For

_"A powerful Empire is targeting the universe for complete conquest, with no one able to stop them. Until twelve brave warriors are chosen by the stars themselves to save the entire universe. They are the Power Rangers Star Force!"_

* * *

The Star Voyager floating through space.

* * *

Laira enters the bridge, holding a small case, with Dracon and Alexis in the center of the lower level, Hikari seating at the front of the bridge and Goldex to the right of the lower level.

"Dracon, my parents just send something that could prove helpful," Laira says.

Dracon looks to Laira, as she walks down the stairs, before turns back to the front, "Glad to hear it, as it currently stand, I'm nervous about our friends' current mission."

"Why?" Alexis asks. "Its just a supply run."

Hikari turns in hers seat, "Yeah, on an Empire controlled planet."

Goldex turns away from his pose, "C'mon, what the worse that can happens?" Everyone else watches as Goldex turns back, before he turns to face them again. "Forget I said that."

* * *

On the planet, Stromoss, Neil, Nathaniel, Davis, Kenneth, Hikaru, and Hiroshi round a corner.

"Let's try to grab everything on our list without drawing attention," Neil says.

"I don't think we'll be the ones who will be drawing any attention," Nathaniel states.

The six unmorphed Rangers see a large dome arena, with a huge screen on its side, which shows a fight ring surround by crowds of cheering fans.

"Come one, come all, for the match of the century!" an announcer is heard calling out.

"They still holding matches while the Empire is in charge?" Hikaru asks.

"I guess even universe conquering empires like their entertainments," Hiroshi suggests.

Davis looks over to his friends, "Who would fight meaningless bouts for the Empire?"

"Hum, Davis, I think you got your answer," Kenneth says.

Davis looks back up at the large screen, which now shows a black, bull-like humanoid android.

"And his opponent is Taros, the strongest, toughest fighter in all of the Bull Star System!" the announcer yells.

"Well, okay then," Davis responds.

* * *

"A Cause to Fight For"

* * *

Back on the Star Voyager's bridge, Dracon turns, while holding up the Dragon Staff, "Taros, of the Bull System, are you sure?"

* * *

In an arena, Davis, Kenneth, Hikaru, and Hiroshi are walking through a crowd, of different alien origins, with Davis holding up his Gauntlet Morpher.

"That what the announcer said," Davis explains. "Why, you know him?"

"Only by reputation," Dracon says from the Gauntlet Morpher.

* * *

"He was a freedom fighter," Dracon continues. "From what I heard, a planet in the star system would still be under the rule of a terrible tyrant, if it wasn't for Taros."

"Was a freedom fighter?" Hiroshi asks, from the Gauntlet Morpher.

* * *

Davis, Kenneth, Hikaru, and Hiroshi stop near the corner of the ring.

"He seemly disappeared," Dracon says from the Gauntlet Morpher. "Nobody heard about him for years. Not even to recruit him for the Resistance."

"So he went from fighting tyrants to fighting for sport?" Kenneth asks.

Hikaru motions his head at the ring, "Look like it."

The others turn to face the ring.

Approaching the ring from one corner is Taros, with Wolvern, a blue wolf-like alien with a white Mohawk spread to the left side of his head, and Ladi, a female android with pink hair and two long ponytails.

"Never since the cancellation of Galaxy Warriors, have there been a bout like this one," the unseen announcer says.

Taros, Wolvern, and Ladi reach the corner of the ring, with Taros keeps on banging his fists together.

"Okay, remember, Taros, bop and weave, bop and weave, don't let 'em pin 'ya down," Wolvern advises, Taros nods his head, as Wolvern holds up the ring's top ropes, allowing Taros to enter. "Go get 'em, champ!"

"Here he is, Taros, the greatest fighter in all of the Bull System!" the announcer continues.

A metallic humanoid with a flattop head enters the opposite side of the ring and practices punches and a high kick.

"And his opponent is Metalli, the metallic marvel of Mercury!" the announcer adds.

The four unmorphed Rangers continue to watch, with Davis crossing his arms.

"Go get him, Taros!" Hiroshi yells, with the others look over to Hiroshi. "Sorry, got carry away with the atmosphere."

"Now let the fight begins!" the announcer calls out.

Taros and Metalli approach each other, as Metalli keeps on bounce on his feet, before Metalli launches a series of kicks, with Taros blocking each one. Taros then grabs Mettali's launched leg, and uses it to flip Metalli, who manages to land on his feet.

Metalli then counters with a back kick, knocking Taros back against the rolls.

"Taros seems to be up against the ropes," the announcer says. "Is this the end for the champ?"

Metalli bounces on his feet in one spot, before he launches himself into a jump kick, but Taros motions to the side and knocks Mettali out of the air.

Metalli returns to his feet and kicks at Taros, who blocks the attack and counters with an arm swipe. Metallic dodges under it but Taros then punches Metallic squarely in the chest, forcing him back couple steps.

Taros then jump and punches Metalli against the chest, following it with an arm swipe to the shoulder, knocking Metalli into the ropes. As Metalli bounces back, Taros grabs his arm and flips Metalli onto his back.

Taros backs away, as Metalli tries to get up, before falling flat on his back.

"Metalli appeared unable to return to his feet. It would seems the winner is once again, Taros of the Bull System!" the announcer calls out.

Taros raises his arms, as the entire crowd starts cheering and applauding, except for the four unmorphed Rangers.

"So what you think?" Hikaru asks.

"I think I want to talk with him," Davis starts to walk away, as the other three follow.

"That what I thought," Kenneth adds.

* * *

Neil and Nathaniel are walking down the city street.

"How you think the others doing?" Nathaniel asks.

"I don't know, although I don't like the idea of splitting up on an Empire controlled planet, but..." Neil starts.

"But it seems important for Davis," Nathaniel interrupts. "Although I don't know why."

"Well you know how Davis feels about proper training and disciple," Neil says.

"I remembered his training officer on Earth requested a transfer after one week," Nathaniel recalls.

"Yeah, well, he also proud of the strength that the Bull Star Globe gave him, so I think he's upset that someone who was given the same strength misuse it in anyway," Neil guesses.

"Like any of you knows true strength."

Neil and Nathaniel look ahead to see Cybron standing before them, several feet away.

"Cybron!" Nathaniel calls out.

"The closest planet we can get supplies would have to be Empire controlled," Neil states.

"This definitely isn't your lucky day," Cybron comments. "Me however, this is perfect. I got a new trick I would like to test out."

"Well, we got an old trick for you," Neil says. "It's Morphin' Time!"

Nathaniel raises his hand as the Phoenix Shield appears out of flaming energy, "Phoenix Shield!"

Neil and Nathaniel place their Star Globes.

_"Lion Star. Phoenix Star."_

Neil aims his Gauntlet Morpher as Nathaniel grabs his Phoenix Blade's handle, "Star Force, descent!"

Neil and Nathaniel morph into Red and Phoenix Star Rangers.

Phoenix Star Ranger sheathes his Phoenix Blade, as Red Star Ranger pulls out his Star Saber.

"Alright, Nathaniel. Let's end this quickly," Red Star Ranger instructs.

"Got it," Phoenix Star Ranger agrees.

Red Star Ranger places his Star Globe on the Star Saber, as Phoenix Star Ranger draws his Phoenix Blade.

Both Rangers then fire sword strikes, "Double Saber Slash!"

Cybron holds out his bazooka arm, as it seemly sucks in the attack.

"What in the... He absorbed our attack?!" Phoenix Star Ranger calls out.

"I can do more then that," Cybron claims.

Cybron runs ahead, and before the Rangers could react, Cybron brings down his bazooka arm, sending out a sword strike, and then again, blasting the Rangers.

The Rangers roll away, with Phoenix Star Ranger managing to get on one knee.

"He can send our own attacks back at us!" Phoenix Star Ranger realizes.

Cybron places his sword against his shoulder, as he holds up his bazooka arm, "Just a little upgrade I got from Computron."

"That name again," Phoenix Star Ranger comments. "Now what?"

"We have no choice," Red Star Ranger places the Sun/Moon Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher.

_"Sun/Moon Star. Solar Mode."_

He pushes the Star Globe to the side, as a bright light emerges from the Star Globe.

"What the?!" Cybron looks away as the bright light disappears. He then runs ahead to see the two Star Rangers are missing. He turns around. "They escaped, for now."

* * *

In the arena's locker room, Taros seats on a bench, Wolvern knees in front of him, and Ladi squeezes an oil can onto Taros' shoulder.

"That was a great job, wearing down Metalli and then takes 'em out with some quick attacks," Wolvern says.

"Yeah, thanks, it was an old tactic... from my previous life," Taros explains.

Ladi pulls away the oil can, "How your shoulder feels now, Mr. Taros?"

Taros rolls his shoulder as he places his other hand on it, "Much better, thanks Ladi. And I told you, you don't have to call me mister."

Ladi bows quickly, "Oh, right, sorry, Mr. Taros."

Davis, Kenneth, Hikaru, and Hiroshi enter the locker room.

"So this is the champ?" Davis asks.

Wolvern walks up to the four unmorphed Rangers, holding up his hands, "Sorry no autographs, folks."

"We not fans," Davis says.

"Or interviews..." Wolvern adds.

"We also not journalists," Hikaru says.

"Salesmen?" Wolvern guesses.

"Nope," Kenneth answers.

"Kidnappers?" Wolvern guesses.

"We really need to get off this planet," Hiroshi states.

Davis sighs, "We're Power Rangers."

Taros raises his head, "Power Rangers?"

Kenneth whispers, "Should we really tell people that here?"

Hikaru whispers, "They an ex-freedom fighter and his posse, I don't think we have anything to worry about."

Davis walks pass Wolvern, up to Taros, with Ladi backing up, nervously, "Yeah, Power Rangers. Defenders of the Universe. Help the helpless, kind of thing. I heard you used to know what that meant."

Taros stands up, revealing he's slightly taller then Davis, "Do you have a problem with me?"

"I only have a problem with a former hero, using his talent to entertain the Empire," Davis says.

"Listen, kid, you don't know me, so don't act like it," Taros tells him.

"I know, from seeing you, that you gave up the fight against evil," Davis starts. "So I just want to know, did it became too difficult. Because there's a difference from retiring and appeasing your enemy."

Ladi takes a step forward, "You can't just come in here and talk to Mr. Taros like that."

Wolvern walks over to in front of Davis, "You got that right. The champ here is a real hero, he's..."

"That alright, Wolvern," Taros gently motions Wolvern to the side. "The kid's free to speak his mind."

Taros starts to walk pass Davis, with Wolvern watches him.

"Where you going, champ?" Wolvern asks.

Kenneth, Hikaru, and Hiroshi step to the side, to allow Taros to pass.

"I'm going outside, to clean my head," Taros says.

Davis watches as Taros walks down the hallway away from the locker room.

Wolvern walks over to the unmorphed Rangers, "I hope you're happy with yourself."

"Admittedly, our friend was a little tactless," Hikaru says.

"I'll admit I was been brazen, but everything I said was true," Davis says.

"No it not," Ladi exclaims. "Mr. Taros is nothing like that."

"And what you call someone who went from fighting injustice, to fighting for entertainment?" Davis asks.

"You only know what you seen, but you don't know what happened," Wolvern tells him.

"Well, maybe you can enlighten us?" Kenneth asks.

Wolvern crosses his arms, "Very well, but only so you can understand the real Taros." Wolvern uncrosses his arms, as he looks over to each of the unmorphed Rangers. "It is true, he was a freedom fighter. And the best hero around, I can tell you that, but then one day..."

* * *

_On an unknown planet, Taros is running through a city street, with debris and dust clouds surrounding him._

_"A terrible disaster struck a planet in his home system. The city was nearly destroyed, when..." Wolvern starts the story._

_"Help! Help!"_

_Taros stops running and looks side to side, "Anyone's here!"_

_"Help! Help!"_

_Taros runs over to a damaged building, before shoving away piece of debris blocking the entrance._

_Inside, Taros looks around the wreck room._

_"Where are you?" Taros calls out._

_"Here! I'm here!"_

_Taros rushes over to a large piece of ceiling that had collapsed, blocking a portion of the room, and start to lifting, slowly at first._

_"The man was unharmed, but he was trapped, unable to escape on his own. So Taros used all of his strength to get him out..." Wolvern explains._

_Taros, with both hands, hold up the corner of the ceiling, as a bald, grey-colored man with black markings on his head, get up from a crunching position._

_"Hurry, get out!" Taros instructs._

_The man starts to run pass Taros._

_"But even for Taros, there's a limit to his strength," Wolvern says._

_The ceiling cracking above Taros, before it finally gives away and collapse on top of him._

* * *

"My gosh..." Hiroshi exclaims.

"Both Taros and the man survived," Wolvern continues. "But the guy he was trying to save end up with a broken leg. And he blames Taros."

"He blamed the guy who saved him?" Kenneth asks.

"Unfortunately, and you see, sonny, that wasn't the first," Wolvern explains. "As it turn out, some people expect a perfect hero or rescuer."

"And while Mr. Taros is great in all ways, he's not perfect," Ladi admits.

"And that kind of thing tends to drag a person down over time," Wolvern says. "Until one day, someone from the Empire approached him."

"Who?" Hikaru asks.

"Don't know," Wolvern says.

"But apparently, he offered Mr. Taros a chance to be the people's hero again, to be loved and celebrated," Ladi explains.

"And that how he ended up here?" Davis asks.

"That's right. Because no one can beat him in a straight fight," Wolvern says.

"So he's always the hero..." Davis realizes.

"Rangers, come in," Neil says from the Gauntlet Morpher.

Hiroshi holds up his Gauntlet Morpher, "Hiroshi's here, what is it, Neil?"

"Cybron is on planet, and he's know we're here," Neil explains from the Gauntlet Morpher.

"So much for a supply run," Hikaru says.

"Maybe we should just meet back up," Hiroshi suggests.

Davis looks over to the hallway exit.

* * *

Taros is seating on a bench, looking down at his hand, when someone walks over to him. Taros looks up to see it's Davis.

"Want something else, kid?" Taros asks.

"Wolvern told us what happened," Davis explains.

"I see," Taros looks away. "Now you gonna tell me about how I gave up so easy, or something?"

"No, it just, I'm sorry about what I said," Davis apologizes.

"Don't be, you right, at least partly," Taros starts. "I've dedicated most of my life to protecting others. I never did it for thanks or applause. But when people start to blame me for not been good enough, to make sure they aren't even scratched." Taros leans back his head. "Maybe its just a part of life."

"I can't understand what you went through," Davis tells him. "What you're going through. But I do understand that everyone won't appreciate you for helping them."

Taros gets up and turns away from Davis, "Just wait until its happens to you."

"It already did," Davis says, causing Taros turns to face him. "A few years ago, I came across a car crash. I pulled the driver out, but I guess I didn't know my own strength, and I dislodged his shoulder. It wasn't anything serious, but he almost sued me. Apparently, his family managed to talked him out it."

"So what you did after that?" Taros asks.

"The next day, I did what I was planning on doing before the car crash, sign up for the Earth Defense Unit," Davis explains, with Taros looks away for a minute. "You see, I realized, that for every person who wouldn't appreciate your help, there are hundred more who will. Not that it necessary..."

"Because doing good is its own reward," Taros interrupts "I, used to believed in that."

"Used to?" Davis asks.

Suddenly a blast hits the ground near the pair, knocking them off their feet.

At that moment, Cybron steps to the side, "How that for a reward?"

Taros and Davis start to return to their feet.

"Cybron, what are you doing here?" Taros asks.

"How you know... wait, Cybron's the Empire lackey who bought you to the arena," Davis realizes.

Cybron holds up his bazooka arm, "Normally I will take insult from that, but I'm too much in a good mood."

"What happened?" Davis asks. "Blew up a moon on the way here?"

Cybron swipes his bazooka arm to the side, "No, I am in possession of Computron's latest and greatest invention to date. I like to present..."

Coming from behind the nearby building is a robot that resemble Taros, except its white, with almost skeleton-like design, and what appears to be cannons in its shoulder.

"Robo Taros!"

Taros takes a step forward, "What is, that monstrosity?!"

"Like it, do you?" Cybron mocking asks. "Computron created it, based on the data of your fighting."

"What?!" Taros looks to the side, before facing Cybron again. "Is this the reason why you brought me to the arena? To copy my fighting skills!"

"We did more then copied your skills," Cybron starts. "We reproduced your very strength. And improved it in every way, for example, it only uses it's power for evil!"

Robo Taros takes a step forward and fires a blast from one of its hands.

Davis steps out in front of Taros and fires his Gauntlet Morpher, blocking Robo Taros' blast, as his body glows black for a second, before he becomes fully morphed and charges ahead with his Star Defender weapon.

Black Star Ranger jumps up with his weapon raised, "Star Axe!"

Black Star Ranger strikes down, but Cybron blocks with his bazooka arm, before knocks him to the side and then has his weapon arm catches by Robo Taros. Robo Taros then punches him in the chest.

Taros watches as the fight continues, when something catches his eye and sees a pale skin boy next to a building a street over, who stops in his tracks when he sees the fighting. "That kid..."

Black Star Ranger struggles with Robo Taros, when they breaks off and Black Star Ranger punches Robo Taros in the chest. Robo Taros takes couple steps back, when it fires a missile from one of its shoulder cannon.

Black Star Ranger rolls out of the way, when he notices the missile flying toward the boy's direction, "NO!"

The missile hits the building next to the boy, causing large pieces of debris to fall toward him, who is too terrified to run.

Suddenly, Taros rushes up to the boy, and shield him with his body, "Watch out!"

Black Star Ranger watches the scene, "Taros!"

The dust cloud dissipates, revealing Taros huddles over the boy, before he starts to straighten up.

"Good..." Black Star Ranger's relieved.

"Ah, the rusted former hero saved the young life," Cybron comments.

Black Star Ranger turns to face his enemies, as Cybron miming swiping away a tear, "I would shed a tear, if I'm capable of such empathy emotions. Of course, since Robo Taros left the testing phrase, we have no more uses for him."

Robo Taros fires missiles from both of its shoulder cannons at Taros and the kid.

"Don't!" Black Star Ranger steps out in the way of the attack, blasting one missile with his Gauntlet Morpher, before he is blasted by the other missile.

Black Star Ranger's body glows before he demorphs as he hits the ground.

Cybron slowly approaches the downed unmorphed Ranger, "Fine, if you insist, I'll destroy you first." 

Suddenly, Cybron is blasted, forcing him back to Robo Taros.

At that moment, Neil (with his Gauntlet Morpher raised), Nathaniel, Kenneth, Hikaru, Hiroshi, Wolvern, and Ladi running over.

The five unmorphed Rangers run over to Davis, as he returns to his feet, with Wolvern and Ladi run over to Taros.

Taros knees next to the boy, "Son, are you okay?"

"I think, I..." The kid notices Taros. "You're Taros!"

"Hum, yeah, I am..." Taros responds.

The boy then hugs Taros, "You're my hero! Thanks you, Taros!"

Taros returns the hug, "It's my pleasure, son."

Wolvern and Ladi reach Taros.

"Are you okay, Mr. Taros?" Ladi asks.

Taros returns to his feet, "I am, but right now we need to make sure this kid get to safety, as well as other civilians."

"Right, champ," Wolvern takes the boy's hand. "Let's go."

Wolvern, Ladi, and the kid run away, as Taros looks over to the unmorphed Rangers' direction and nods his head, before joining his friends.

Davis, who were looking over at Taros, smiles and nod. He then returns his attention to Cybron and Robo Taros.

"Now for you, Cybron," Nathaniel says.

"Don't make me laugh," Cybron starts. "Six of you won't change anything, Robo Taros got all the strength of the greatest warrior of the Bull System."

"You can't steal someone's strength, Cybron," Davis tells him.

Davis and Neil share a nod.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Neil calls out.

The unmorphed Rangers place their Star Globes on their Gauntlet Morphers or Phoenix Shield.

_"Bull Star."_

They then aim their Gauntlet Morphers or grab the Phoenix Blade's handle.

"Star Force, descent!"

Neil, Hikaru, Davis, Kenneth, Hiroshi, and Nathaniel morph into Red, Blue, Black, Orange, Polaris, and Phoenix Star Rangers.

"This should be good," Cybron comments.

"Call upon the Bull Star! Star Force, Black Ranger!"

"Call upon the Scorpion Star! Star Force, Orange Ranger!"

"Call upon the Wolf Star! Star Force, Blue Ranger!"

"Call upon the Small Bear Star! Star Force, Polaris Ranger!"

"Call upon the Phoenix Star! Star Force, Phoenix Ranger!"

"Call upon the Lion Star! Star Force, Red Ranger!"

Red Star Ranger spreads out his arms, as his friends join him, before he draws a circle with a finger, "Defenders of the Universe, united!"

"Power Rangers Star Force!"

Black Star Ranger holds up his Star Axe, "Now we'll show you true strength!"

"We'll see," Cybron snaps his finger.

The Star Rangers start charging, when two Saucer-Mechs land several feet behind them, causing the Rangers to stop and turn.

"Great, more trouble," Red Star Ranger says.

The Star Rangers raise their Gauntlet Morphers as they hear...

"We'll handle them," Dracon says from the Gauntlet Morpher.

* * *

Onboard the Star Voyager, Dracon, Laira, and Alexis are in the elevator as it rising.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Dracon calls out.

* * *

Shortly, Dragon, Swordfish, and Chameleon StarZords fly through space.

* * *

Chameleon StarZord connects to the left arm port and Swordfish StarZord connects to the right arm port.

"Dragon Star Megazord, ready!"

* * *

Dragon Star Megazord lands in front of the two Saucer-Mechs, before all three start charging.

Dragon Star Megazord uses the Swordfish Blade to knock away one Saucer-Mech, before kicking the second Saucer-Mech.

Cybron uses his sword to block Red Star Ranger's Star Saber, then push the Ranger into a roll.

Cybron then uses his sword to block Polaris Star Ranger's Star Spear and his bazooka arm to block Phoenix Star Ranger's Phoenix Blade. Cybron spins to throw the Rangers off him, follows by strike at Phoenix Star Ranger.

Cybron then spins, striking at Red Star Ranger

Robo Taros shoots lasers from its hand, with Orange, Black, and Blue Star Rangers using their Star Defenders to block, follows by Black Star Ranger fires his Gauntlet Morpher.

Robo Taros speeds pass the attack, with the Rangers not sure where he went, until Black Star Ranger looks over his shoulder and see Robo Taros appearing behind them. Robo Taros' center horn starts to glow purple, firing off a disc attack. But Orange Star Ranger runs up to behind his friend and blocks the attack with his Star Spear.

Then Blue Star Ranger strikes at Robo Taros with his Star Claw.

Dragon Star Megazord strikes at a Saucer-Mech with its Swordfish Blade, then turn and strikes at the other one.

Polaris Star Ranger jumps up slightly and then fires a slash with his Star Spear, "Polaris Slash!"

Red Star Ranger flips forward, as meteors fly pass him, and launches a saber slash, "Final Meteor Strike!"

Cybron pushes back on Phoenix Star Ranger's shield, before turns and holds up his bazooka arm, which is sucking in the two attacks.

"Foolish little gnats," Cybron then fires a diagonal strike and a horizontal slash, knocking both Red and Polaris Star Rangers off their feet.

Phoenix Star Ranger rushes over to in front of his friends.

"Nothing you'll try will ever defeat me!" Cybron yells.

Red Star Ranger holds up the Galacta Star Globe, "You're wrong." He returns to his feet. "We will shut you down!"

Red Star Ranger tosses aside his Star Saber, presses the button on top of the Galacta Star Globe and presses it on top of his Gauntlet Morpher.

_"Galacta Star."_

He presses the button on top and spins the Star Globe's rings, "Galacta Mode, descends!"

A large ring with multi-colored orbs across it, appears around his body and dissipates into energy and forms his Galacta Mode suit.

"More power won't work," Cybron warns.

Galacta Red Ranger spins the ring on the Star Globe, before aiming his Gauntlet Morpher, "Galactic..."

Galacta Red and Polaris Star Rangers fire their Gauntlet Morphers, as Phoenix Star Ranger's burning Phoenix Blade shoots a large stream of fire.

"United Universe Blast!" Polaris and Phoenix Star Rangers call out.

Cybron holds out his bazooka arm, which sucks in the continuing blasts, "Haven't you learned. There isn't an attack you have that I can't absorbed." The three Rangers continue firing, but Cybron manages to absorb it all. "Make it easy on yourself and surrender!"

But the Rangers aren't stopping.

"Fools..." Cybron says.

"That it," Polaris Star Ranger stops firing, and then...

"I'm spent," Phoenix Star Ranger also stop firing.

"You overestimated your own power," Cybron tells them.

Polaris and Phoenix Star Rangers fall to their knees, as Galacta Red Ranger takes couple steps forward.

"No, you underestimated us," Galacta Red Ranger starts. "Because we will defeat you. We will defeat your Emperor." Galacta Red Ranger stops firing for a second, before hold back his arm and then resume firing, an even bigger blast. "And we will defend the Universe!"

"Wait?! What is this power?!" Cybron yells.

Phoenix and Polaris Star Rangers return to their feet.

"When you're fighting for something worthwhile, there is no limit to your strength!" Galacta Red Ranger calls out.

Cybron starts to falter, as electric surges out of his bazooka arm, "No, this isn't possible! Am I actually reaching my limit!"

"Now!" Galacta Red Ranger calls out.

Phoenix and Polaris Star Ranger readies their weapons, "Right!"

They jump up, as Galacta Red Ranger stops firing, with his two friends land in front of Cybron, striking him.

Cybron turns away from the Rangers, as electric surges around his body.

"This is true power, something you will never acquire," Galacta Red Ranger says.

The bull image appears behind Black Star Ranger, as he motions his Star Axe to the side and then strike horizontal, sending a spinning energy disc flying, "Axe Strike!"

The spinning energy disc hits Robo Taros, sending red electric around its body, before it is sent flying through the air and lands in front of Cybron.

Black, Orange, and Blue Star Rangers walk over to their friends.

"That's fake is nothing compare to the real thing," Black Star Ranger holds up a fist. "Now lets end it!"

Orange and Blue Star Rangers jump up, as Robo Taros returns to its feet and it and Cybron looks up, just before Orange and Blue Star Rangers kick them.

Phoenix, Galacta Red, and Polaris Star Rangers, in midair, strike down with their weapons, hitting Cyborn and Robo Taros.

"Go!" Yellow, Purple, and Green Star Rangers call out.

Dragon Star Megazord strikes horizontal with its Swordfish Blade, hitting both Saucer-Mechs.

Black Star Rangers punches forward with both fists, hitting Robo Taros and Cybron.

Robo Taros falls onto its back, as Cybron falls to his knee.

"Now the final strike," Galacta Red Ranger presses the top of the Galacta Star Globe

Purple Star Ranger opens and close the mouth on his Dragon Staff.

Dragon Star Megazord spreads out its arms, as the three Star Globe cockpits light up.

"Twin Beam Strike!" Purple, Green, and Yellow Star Rangers call out.

The six Star Rangers ready their Gauntlet Morphers and Phoenix Blade, "Galactic United Universe Blast!"

They fire one massive blast, hitting both Robo Taros and Cybron, seemly consuming in a large explosion.

At the same time, large beams shoot out of Dragon Star Megazord's Star Globe cockpits, blasting both Saucer-Mechs, consuming in a large explosion. Dragon Star Megazord turns away.

"Alright!" the nine Star Rangers exclaim.

Cybron rolls away from the explosion. He then starts to get up, "I had enough! I will destroy you with my own hands!"

Suddenly, giants Cybron and Robo Taros rise up.

Galacta Red Ranger walks forward, "We not done yet."

Galacta Red Ranger presses the top of the Galacta Star Globe and then spins its ring.

* * *

Polaris Bear StarZord connects to the right arm port, Scorpion StarZord connects to the left arm port, Bull StarZord connects to the right leg port, and Wolf StarZord connects to the left leg port.

* * *

"Let's bring out all the stops," Galacta Red Ranger presses the top of the Galacta Star Globe and spin the ring.

* * *

"Andromeda Zord, Megazord Mode! Andromeda Megazord, ready!"

* * *

Dragon Star Megazord, Star Force Megazord, Phoenix Megazord, and Andromeda Megazord stand side by side.

"Defenders of the Universe, ready!" all nine Star Rangers call out.

"Just perish!" Cybron fires a purple beams from his sword, as Robo Taros fires purple beams from its hands.

The four Megazords charge ahead.

Star Force Megazord blocks Cybron's sword with its Scorpion Arm, before punch him with its Polaris Arm. Then Andromeda Megazord hits Cybron with its club

Robo Taros catches one of Phoenix Megazord's sword, and then Dragon Star Megazord's Swordfish Blade, before pushing them back. But the two Megazords then strike at Robo Taros together.

Cybron swings down his sword, "Got you!"

"No you don't!" Orange Star Ranger yells.

The Scorpion Arm catches Cybron's sword.

Galacta Red Ranger looks over his shoulder, "Fire lasers!"

Andromeda Megazord shoves its club forward, as lasers shoot out of the five barrels on the star pattern at the end of the club, blasting Cybron away from Star Force Megazord and causing him to drop his sword.

Purple and Phoenix Star Ranger press forward on their controls.

Dragon Star Megazord and Phoenix Megazord launch kicks, hitting Robo Taros.

Robo Taros and Cybron are forced back, next to each other.

"Let's take them out together," Galacta Red Ranger instructs.

All four Megazords send out powerful strikes from their Polaris Arm, Swordfish Blade, club, and sword, "Final Strike!"

All four attacks hit Robo Taros and Cybron.

"They still not down," Galacta Red Ranger looks to his side, to see Andromeda Megazord places a hand on Star Force Megazord's shoulder. The two Megazords turn to face other, with the crystals on Andromeda Megazord's head blazes into torches. "You want us to combine our power with yours?"

Both Megazords nod their heads.

"Understand," Galacta Red Ranger presses the top of the Galacta Star Globe, and then spin the ring.

* * *

"Andromeda Cannon!" Galacta Red Ranger yells.

Andromeda Megazord's transformation sequence plays in reverse, with the Galacta Star Globe stays connected to the club, as Silver Snake, Eagle, and Gold Balance StarZords land on three spots on the Zord's back.

* * *

Both Phoenix Megazord and Dragon Star Megazord places a hand on one of Star Force Megazord's shoulder. Star Force Megazord's hands grab Andromeda Cannon's back thrusters. Energy starts to gather at the front of the Andromeda Cannon.

Cybron looks ahead to see what's happening, "What in the...?!"

Galacta Red Ranger presses the top of the Galacta Star Globe, and spins the ring, "Let's go!"

A computer screens lock onto Robo Taros and Cybron.

Purple, Galacta Red, and Phoenix Star Rangers aim and ready their Dragon Staff Laser Rifle, Gauntlet Morpher, and Phoenix Blade.

"Andromeda Cannon..." the Nine Star Rangers start.

All three Megazords take a step forward, as the nine Star Rangers fire their weapons.

"Full Powered Blast!"

Energy gather in front of Silver Snake, Eagle, and Gold Balance StarZords, before the mechanism push forward at the Galacta Star Globe cockpit. Then large blasts shoot out of the front of the Andromeda Cannon, hitting Robo Taros and Cybron, consuming them in a large explosion.

"Alright!" the nine Star Rangers call out.

Cybron, back to normal size, rolls away, from a large explosion. He looks up, "This not over Rangers. I have a plan in the works that will end you all!"

Cybron turns as he disappears in dark energy.

The Andromeda Cannon lands on the ground.

"The Universe is under Ranger protection," the nine Star Rangers say in unison.

* * *

In the Star Voyager's gym, Dracon and Hikari walks up to Kenneth.

"You guys want to see me?" Kenneth asks.

"Yeah, its very impressive how much you had grew as a warrior and a potential leader," Dracon tells him.

"Hum, thanks," Kenneth responds.

"Which is why, as one of yours former trainers, I told him that you're ready," Hikari says.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Kenneth asks.

Dracon holds up a Star Globe, "Recently Laira's parents sent this Star Globe they found. The Unicorn Star Globe."

"Unicorn?"

"According to Dracon, the warriors of the Unicorn Star System had been very closed with warriors from the Scorpion Star System," Hikari explains.

Dracon nods his head, "They often trained together, and even managed several combination attacks."

"So like I said, Dracon asked me, and I agreed that you should be able to master the Unicorn Star Globe completely," Hikari says.

Dracon hands Kenneth the Star Globe, who takes it with a smile, "I will now let you down."

"We're sure you won't," Hikari responds.

Dracon and Hikari start to leave, as Kenneth looks at the Star Globe in his hand.

Hikari stops at the exit and looks over hers shoulder, as Kenneth places the Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher.

_"Unicorn Star."_

Hikari smiles, before turns back and see Dracon looking at her, "What?"

Dracon turns away, before starting to leave, "Nothing."

Hikari starts to leave.

* * *

Neil, Nathaniel, Davis, and Hiroshi are standing in the center of the bridge, with Hikaru seating at the front, with Goldex to the right side, and on the screen showing Taros, Wolvern, and Ladi.

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" Davis asks. "You no longer safe on Stromoss."

"Yeah, we sure," Taros responds. "Besides we're leaving to join the Resistance, lend any help we can."

"You two going too?" Hiroshi asks.

"Yeah, I'm might not be in fighting shape, but I can surely train any youngster," Wolvern says.

"And I don't know what I can do to help, but Mr. Taros, I mean, Taros said that every little bit help," Ladi adds.

"That's right," Hikaru agrees.

"I'm sure you all will do fine," Davis says.

The three nod their heads, before their image disappears.

Neil and Nathaniel turn to face Davis and Hiroshi.

"I'm glad those three are okay, but it too bad we aren't able to free Stromoss," Nathaniel says.

"Every little bit help," Davis reminds him.

Nathaniel nods.

Goldex turns from his station, "We're receiving a distress call."

"A distress call?" Hiroshi asks.

"Put it on screen," Neil instructs.

Goldex turns back and types couple buttons.

Suddenly appearing on the screen is Princess Viera, a brown hair human-looking woman wearing royal garb, but the image keeps on breaking.

"Star Force, come in... this is Princess Viera of the Lion Galaxy... we need help... please... help us..."

Just as sudden, the image disappears, leaving the unmorphed Rangers stunned.

"Well, I guess we know where we're going now," Neil says.

* * *

The Star Voyager flies through space.


	33. Welcome to the Lion Galaxy

_"A powerful Empire is targeting the universe for complete conquest, with no one able to stop them. Until twelve brave warriors are chosen by the stars themselves to save the entire universe. They are the Power Rangers Star Force!"_

* * *

Star Voyager is flying through endless space.

* * *

The twelve unmorphed Star Rangers are within the Star Voyager's bridge, with Hikari and Kenneth at their normal stations.

"We almost at the Lion Galaxy's capital planet, Kimbaon," Hikari announces.

"Good," Neil responds. "Kenneth, any luck hailing them?"

"No, and I'm not detecting any signals," Kenneth answers.

Nathaniel crosses his arms, "I still don't believe anyone from the Lion Galaxy contact us for help."

"Why that?" Laira asks.

Dracon places a hand to his chin, "Well, the Lion Galaxy hadn't had the most upstanding history. I even heard they had sold some of their people into slavery." 

"And we are going to help them?" Hikaru asks.

"It not like we can just ignore people in danger," Neil says. "No matter their history."

"Besides, I heard that their current ruler Princess Viera had visited Earth once, and came back changed," Dracon starts "She been working to teach her people about kindness and compassion."

"Definitely a noble cause," Hiroshi states.

"If she's successful," Hikaru adds.

Hikari turns in hers seat, "We have arrived at Kimbaon."

"Good," Neil says. "Kenneth?"

Kenneth turns in his seat, "Still nothing, Neil. It like the entire planet is cut off."

"That not a good sign," Neil says.

"And it only going to get worse."

Everyone turn to see on the second level is Emperor Novalis.

"No, it can't be," Nathaniel's shocked.

"It is, my failed son," Emperor Novalis tells him. "And now, your journey across the stars ends."

* * *

"Welcome to the Lion Galaxy"

* * *

The unmorphed Star Rangers stare up at Emperor Novalis on the second level.

"How are you here?!" Nathaniel yells.

"The how doesn't matter," Novalis responds. "What does, is your end will finally comes."

"Not gonna happens," Hikaru jumps over the stairs.

"Hikaru wait!" Neil calls out.

Hikaru roundhouse kicks at the Emperor, missing him, before firing a punch and grabbing the Emperor by the robe. Hikaru brings him close, but his hood falls down, revealing a bandage covered head.

"The Emperor's a mummy?!" Alexis yells.

"I thought the Emperor was Nathaniel's father," Laira says.

Nathaniel raises a hand, as his Phoenix Shield appears out of flaming energy, "He's neither!"

Nathaniel draws the Phoenix Blade, jumps up to the second level, and then strikes at the Emperor/mummy, who is knocked back couple steps, before his body disappears in dust, and the cloak falls down. Then the cloak vanishes from sight.

"What's going on?!" Hikari asks.

Laira turns to Alexis, "And why you called the Emperor a 'mummy'?"

"A mummy is someone who is wrapped head to toe in bandages for a final burial," Alexis responds.

"Although that mummy is more like the ones that inspired a bunch of scary movies on Earth," Davis notes.

Hiroshi snaps his fingers, "Hey, Karu did you developed a fear of 'mummies' when you watched this one really scary movie when you were a kid."

Hikaru rubs the back of his head, as Nathaniel sheathes his Phoenix Blade, "I guess I'm still a little bit afraid of them."

"There is nothing wrong about having fears, Hikaru," Dracon tells his friend. "As long as you don't let them paralyze you."

"Hum, yeah, he's right," Nathaniel agrees.

"At least this little exercise tells us who causing trouble for Princess Viera," Neil says. "Demoskull."

"That's impossible. You destroyed him," Nathaniel says.

"How else do you explain what just happened?" Laira asks.

Davis looks to Neil, "So what the game plan?"

"Dracon, you, Hikari, Al, Goldex, and Hiroshi stay aboard the Voyager. The rest of us will go down," Neil instructs.

* * *

Farah, a blond woman in black clothing, is running through a deserted city on Kimbaon, as explosions go off.

"This can't be happening," Farah says.

Suddenly a huge explosion knocks Farah off hers feet and hard onto to the ground. She turns to see Parasquid, who has the head of a pink squid wearing a helmet, on a gold armored body with a pair of gatling blasters on his shoulders and two large blades on his arms, flying toward her.

"Oh, yes it can," Parasquid says.

Suddenly someone in red blocky armor flips through the air and kicks Parasquid in the chest, causing him to hit the ground.

Then the person in armor, Princess Viera, lands in front of Farah, turns and helps her to hers feet, "Are you okay, Farah?"

"I am, my princess. But how is this possible?"

Viera turns to see Parasquid returning to his feet, "I don't know, but be ready."

Parasquid returns to his feet, "You can get as ready as you want. It wouldn't matter. You can't fight what you fear."

"We not afraid of you, Parasquid!" Farah claims.

"Farah, please..." Viera tries to calm hers friend.

"Let see if I can change that," Parasquid interrupts, before he launches two slashes at Viera and Farah.

Before the attacks could hit, they are blasted, causing a large explosion before the pair.

"What the?!" Parasquid yells.

All three look to the side to see on top of a short building is Davis, Laira, Kenneth, and Alexis with their Gauntlet Morphers aimed.

"Are you afraid of us?" Davis asks.

"And who you supposed to be?" Parasquid asks.

Then comes up behind Parasquid is Neil, Nathaniel and Hikaru.

"We're Power Ranges, squid head," Hikaru responds.

"That's Parasquid to you!"

Viera whispers, "Power Rangers..."

"Whatever you're called, your Empire won't succeed here," Neil tells him.

"I'm part of no Empire, I'm a solo act," Parasquid says.

"That must clench it," Laira says.

"This is because of Demoskull," Kenneth adds.

"Demoskull?" Farah wonders.

Parasquid looks up at the short building, "Hey, you four in the peanut gallery, why don't you join the party!"

Parasquid fires his gatling blasters, causing explosions in front of the four unmorphed Rangers.

"No!" Nathaniel calls out.

Neil holds up a Star Globe, "It's Morphin' Time!"

Davis, Laira, Kenneth, and Alexis are thrown off the top of short building, but while in midair, their bodies glow, before they morph in full Ranger suits.

Black, Green, Orange, and Yellow Star Rangers land on the ground.

Neil and Hikaru fire their Gauntlet Morphers, as Nathaniel draws his Phoenix Blade, "Star Force, descent!"

The three unmorphed Rangers' body glow, before they morph in full Ranger suits.

"They are Power Rangers," Viera says.

Farah crosses hers arms, "Great."

Phoenix Star Ranger strikes forward with his Phoenix Blade, "You're grounded!"

Parasquid uses one of his blades to block Phoenix Star Ranger's strike, before forcing the weapon down, "Guess again."

Blue Star Ranger jumps at Parasquad with his Star Claw raised, "Try guessing this!"

As Blue Star Ranger lands he delivers a horizontal slash at Parasquid, but his squid head flies off before the attack connect.

Parasquid's arms go limp, when Phoenix Star Ranger notices the missing head, "Hikaru, what did you do?!"

Blue Star Ranger also notice the missing head, "I didn't... what happened?!"

Viera looks up, "Above you!"

Phoenix and Blue Star Rangers look up to see Parasquid's squid head flies down.

"Don't get ahead of yourself!" Parasquid yells.

The squid head flies pass the two Rangers, forcing them to flip to the side, with the other five Star Rangers.

"Now that what I call flying fish," Blue Star Ranger jokes.

Parasquid's squid head reconnects to the body, "I'm not flying fish, I'm Parasquid."

Yellow Star Rangers place a hand to hers chin, "You know, offhand, I can think of twenty dishes to prepare with squid, if you interested."

"I'll pass," Parasquid starts to hover. "And I think I'll find some new victims to chase."

Parasquid flies away.

Viera runs to where Parasquid was, looking up, "We need to stop Parasquid."

"And we will," Red Star Ranger tells Viera, as she turns to the approaching Star Rangers. "You can count on us."

"Like just now?" Farah asks.

"Hey, we did saved you just now," Blue Star Ranger says.

"We never had problems like this, before we become friendly to outsiders," Farah notes.

"That's enough, Farah," Viera says, before she turns to the Rangers. "We never been probable introduced. I am Princess Viera, and this is Farah, an old friend."

"I'm Neil. This is Hikaru, Nathaniel, Davis, Laira, Alexis, and Kenneth. We just a part of the Star Force."

"Well, we happy to have your help," Viera says.

"Yeah... happy," Farah adds.

Blue Star Ranger looks over to Farah.

"Princess, how did this all started?" Red Star Ranger asks.

"It started when this strange fog appears, and then Parasquid appears," Viera explains.

"What is Parasquid?" Green Star Ranger asks.

"An impossibility," Farah responds.

"What that supposed to mean?" Blue Star Ranger asks.

"Farah meant that Parasquid was a monster from hundreds of years ago," Viera starts. "He would possess any machinery and uses it to cause terror and destruction, until my ancestor finally managed to destroyed him."

"A strange fog and a monster that the locals would fear," Black Star Ranger says. "Safe to say we just erase any lingering doubts."

"Agreed. Its definitively Demoskull," Red Star Ranger says.

"Yeah, guess so..." Phoenix Star Ranger agrees.

"Demoskull?" Viera asks.

"A powerful monster, capable of bring people's worst fears and nightmares to life," Red Star Ranger answers.

"Wait, Farah, did you said you saw a strange monster in the thick fog?" Viera remembers.

"Yeah, he was somewhere in the center of town," Farah answers.

"Perfect, I go after Demoskull, the rest of you chase down Parasquid," Red Star Ranger instructs.

"I appreciate all this help, Neil," Viera says.

"Its what we are here for, princess," Red Star Ranger says.

"Please, my friends call me Viera."

Farah crosses hers arms.

Phoenix Star Ranger places a hand on Red Star Ranger's shoulder, "Neil, let me go with you."

"Nathaniel, are you sure you can handle this?" Red Star Ranger asks.

"What you mean?" Phoenix Star Ranger asks.

"Demoskull's attack on the Voyager might've turned into Hikaru's fear, but it started as the Emperor, and you seem to be the only one afraid of him," Red Star Ranger notes.

"I'll be fine," Phoenix Star Ranger claims. "I can handle, whatever Demoskull throw at me."

Red Star Ranger nods his head and places the Galacta Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher.

_"Galacta Star!"_

With a bright glow, Red Star Ranger morphs into Galacta Mode, "Let's go."

A portal appears over Galacta Red Ranger and Phoenix Star Ranger, before lowers, causing both Rangers to disappear.

"Well, that's different," Viera states.

"You'll get used to it," Orange Star Ranger says.

* * *

Demoskull stands in the middle of a thick fog, "All the glorious fear, I can just devour it all from these fools. Oh, and I can sense some old playmates."

The thick fog is lifted, as Galacta Red and Phoenix Star Rangers are charging, with their Star Saber and Phoenix Blade, respectively, raised.

"I don't know how you survived last time, but you're going down, this time!" Galacta Red Ranger yells.

Both Star Rangers bring down their weapons, but Demoskull catches both, with the Star Rangers unable to pull free.

"'Fraid not, Rangers," Demoskull says. "Not while I can sense your fear of me!"

"We not afraid of you, Demoskull," Phoenix Star Ranger says.

"Oh no?" Demoskull pushes up both weapons, before swiping both Star Rangers. They quickly return to their feet. "Then let see if I bring up some dread."

Demoskull becomes cover in dark energy before he grows giant.

Both Star Rangers look up at the giant monster.

"Well that earlier then normal," Galacta Red Ranger notes.

"Maybe he don't have a clock," Phoenix Star Ranger jokes.

"So let's clean his clock instead," Galacta Red Ranger presses the top of his Star Globe.

* * *

"Andromeda Zord, Megazord Mode! Andromeda Megazord, ready!"

* * *

Phoenix Megazord lands.

"Phoenix Megazord, ready!" Phoenix Star Ranger calls out.

Demoskull, scythe in hand, turns to face the two Megazords, "Let's see how you do with this!" 

Demoskull fires laser blasts from his shoulders, which Andromeda Megazord blocks with its club. Phoenix Megazord then charges ahead.

Demoskull brings down his scythe, but Phoenix Megazord blocks with both swords. Andromeda Megazord starts to walk forward, as Phoenix Megazord pushes back the scythe.

Demoskull swipes Phoenix Megazord with his scythe, before using it to deflects Andromeda Megazord's club. Demoskull then strikes Phoenix Megazord.

"It feels like Demoskull had grown stronger since last time," Phoenix Star Ranger realizes.

"He might've, but we still can't back down," Galacta Red Ranger says.

Andromeda Megazord brings down its club, with Demoskull blocking with his scythe. He pushes off the weapon, and then strike Andromeda Megazord. He spins around, as Phoenix Megazord moves in behind him.

Phoenix Star Ranger draws his Phoenix Blade.

Phoenix Megazord, with its swords on fire, strike down sending out a x-shaped slash, "Phoenix Fire, Double Strike!"

Demoskull blocks the attack with his scythe, "Hot stuff, Ranger. But not nearly hot enough!"

Demoskull then deflects the attack at Andromeda Megazord, blasting it.

Galacta Red Ranger is knocked about in his cockpit.

* * *

Viera is leading Laira, Davis, Kenneth, Alexis, Hikaru, and Farah through a dense forest.

"I'm sure Parasquid went this way," Kenneth says.

"What is this place, Viera?" Laira asks.

"It the wilderness, people rarely comes out here, although a number of them came here trying to hide from Parasquid. But otherwise, it like the natural preserves on Earth," Viera answers.

"You vacation to Earth often?" Alexis asks.

"I actually only been there once," Viera says.

Hikaru notices some movements in the brushes, "Hey, wait, something's there."

Everyone turns to the direction of the brushes, in defensive positions.

After couple seconds, come out of the brushes is a tiny mechanical red lion, with a white mane.

"What?" Alexis responds, before she turns to Laira. "I don't know why after all this time I should be surprised to see a tiny robo kitten."

Viera knees down in front of the mechanical lion, "Oh good, Leo Cub Zord, you managed to hide from Parasquid."

Leo Cub Zord growls happily.

"That's a Zord?" Davis asks.

"A pathetic one," Farah says. "What with such a small and weak body."

Hikaru knees in front of Leo Cub Zord, as Viera straightens up, "Just because someone is small doesn't they are weak."

"I'm pretty sure it does," Farah responds.

Viera sighs, "Let's get a moving, we still got a lot of wilderness to cover to find Parasquid."

* * *

Demoskull brings down his scythe, "Now the finishing touch."

Phoenix Megazord blocks the weapon with both swords.

"Neil, here our chance," Phoenix Star Ranger says.

"Right," Galacta Red Ranger presses the top of his Star Globe.

Andromeda Megazord turns around and bends down.

Phoenix Megazord pushes off Demoskull's scythe, before Demoskull strikes it. He then notices the Andromeda Cannon rises up in front of him.

"What this?!" Demoskull yells.

"Andromeda Cannon, Blast!" Galacta Red Ranger calls out.

The mechanism pushes the Star Globe into place, before the Andromeda Cannon fires a long beam, blasting Demoskull.

After a huge explosion, Demoskull is standing with electric surges around his body, "Not bad, Rangers. You had gotten stronger too. Good. This is gonna be so much more fun."

Phoenix Megazord returns to its feet, "What you talking about? You're done for and now, your apparition too."

Andromeda Megazord stands next to Phoenix Megazord, "Its over, Demoskull."

"But it not. I've grown strong enough, that Parasquid will remains. And as long as there is fear and dread in the universe, I can't be destroyed!"

"No, I won't believed that!" Phoenix Star Ranger yells.

"You right, evil can be destroyed," Galacta Red Ranger agrees. "And it will!"

Andromeda Megazord bends over, as the crystals on its head ignite, and then a large flame shoot out, at Demoskull.

Demoskull is knocked back slightly, "Fools, your fears fuel me."

"Neil, launch me at him!" Phoenix Star Ranger instructs.

Phoenix Megazord stands in front of Andromeda Megazord, before jumping up.

"Hold on!" Galacta Red Ranger responds.

Andromeda Megazord swings its club, hitting the Phoenix Shuttle's thrusters, sending it, connected to the Phoenix Satellite, flying through Demoskull, who is consumed in a large explosion.

Phoenix Megazord lands in front of the explosion.

The explosion and smoke dissipates, leaving Demoskull surging with electric and small explosions, "Nothing you can do will end me! Try everything you can, and I will return!"

"Try and return from this!" Galacta Red Ranger yells.

Andromeda Megazord, using its club, hits a large Star Globe, sending it flying, "Star Globe Final Strike!"

The Star Globe hits Demoskull.

"See you soon, Rangers, in your nightmares!" Demoskull is consumed in a large explosion.

Andromeda Megazord turns away.

"We better go and help the others," Galacta Red Ranger says.

* * *

Viera, Farah, and the unmorphed Rangers continue through a dense forest.

Laira walks closer to Viera, "Hum, Viera, I know it not my place, but what with Farah?" 

"Its okay, I know she hadn't been the friendliest host, the truth is, until not too long ago, all of my people believe heavily in 'might makes right', and that psychical strength is the only thing that matters," Viera says.

"What changed?" Davis asks.

"My visit to Earth," Viera starts. "I recently been named ruler of the Lion Galaxy, so I went to Earth to prove my strength to those who doesn't think I'm worthy as a leader. But I made some friends who helped me realized that compassion and kindness is more important then strength and power." 

"That's great... right?" Kenneth guesses.

"Unfortunately, changing the views and beliefs of an entire galaxy hadn't been easy," Viera responds.

Farah looks over to Hikaru, noticing he is carrying Leo Cub Zord on his hands, "Why are you bringing that thing?"

"He wants to come along, to see if he can help with anything," Hikaru says.

Leo Cub Zord growls.

"You can understand it?" Farah asks.

"We're friends now, so language isn't a problem," Hikaru responds.

Leo Cub Zord growls again.

Farah sighs, "Whatever. How can something so small help?"

"On Earth, we have a saying, 'it's not the size of the dog in the fight, it the size of the fight in the dog,'" Hikaru explains. "It the same for people, and I'm sure the same for Zords."

Farah shakes hers head, "Sound like more of the ridiculousness that poisoned Princess Viera's mind on Earth."

Suddenly, sounds of screams catch the group's attention.

"That sound like..." Viera realizes.

The group run ahead to a clearing where they see couple people are running through the clearing with explosions going off behind them. High above them is Parasquid flying and firing his gatling blasters at them.

"Its Parasquid, and he's taking potshots!" Davis yells.

Leo Cub Zord jumps from Hikaru's hands, allowing him to aim his Gauntlet Morpher.

"One good turn deserves another!" Hikaru fires his Gauntlet Morpher, blasting Parasquid, causing him to fall and lands hard on the ground.

The unmorphed Rangers move in to in front of the civilians, as Viera and Farah run to the civilians.

"Hurry, get to safety, everyone," Viera instructs.

Parasquid returns to his feet, "Hey, watch it, this body is a borrower."

"You didn't borrowed it, you stole it from the warehouse where we stored decommissioned weapons," Farah says.

"I said I borrowed it, I didn't said I asked for permission," Parasquid corrects her.

"Well, you have our permission to just give up," Alexis jokes.

"How about permission for this!" Parasquid fires his gatling blasters, blasting the ground in front of the unmorphed Ranger.

But from the smoke, runs forward are Blue, Green, Black, Yellow, and Orange Star Rangers, with their respective Star Defender weapons.

"Permission denied!" Blue Star Ranger calls out.

Black and Yellow Star Rangers jump up and bring down their weapons. Parasquid blocks them with his blades, but the Star Rangers then pin them down.

Green and Orange Star Rangers flip over their heads, and then strike Parasquid in the back with their Star Defenders.

Black and Yellow Star Rangers spin away, allowing Blue Star Ranger to jump kick Parasquid in the chest, before back flipping and striking at Parasquid with the Star Claw.

Parasquid rolls away before returning to his feet, "That it, Rangers, no mister nice squid!"

Parasquid fires two slashes at the five Star Rangers, when a portal appears and falls out of it is Galacta Red Ranger, who blocks the attacks with his Star Saber.

"Mind if I drop in?" Galacta Red Ranger joking asks.

Galacta Red Ranger then deflects the attacks, causing them to hit the ground behind him and his friends, exploding harmless. The other Star Rangers run up to their friend.

"Glad to have you here, Neil," Black Star Ranger says.

"But where Nathaniel?" Orange Star Ranger asks.

"Apparently Parasquid isn't the only nightmare Demoskull brought to life, Nathaniel is helping out some other people," Galacta Red Ranger explains.

"Then let's flambe this calamari," Yellow Star Ranger suggests.

"Let's go," Galacta Red Ranger says.

"Add one more Ranger won't change anything, I'm still in a walking weapon," Parasquid says.

"Then let's disarm you," Blue Star Ranger pushes the Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher to the side.

Galacta Red Ranger presses the top of his Star Globe.

Constellations appear around the six Star Rangers, before they shrink down to the Star Rangers, as they aim their Gauntlet Morphers.

"Galactic United Universe Blast!" The Star Rangers fire a large blast, which hit Parasquid, consuming him in a large explosion

"Now this is a nightmare!" Parasquid yells.

The Star Rangers turn around.

Leo Cub Zord seats on the grass, watching everything, and growls.

The six Star Rangers stand in a circle, as Galacta Red Ranger glows for a second, demoprhing back to his regular Ranger mode.

Red Star Ranger holds up his Gauntlet Morpher, "Nathaniel, how you're doing?"

"I dispelled the nightmare, now I'm just checking to make sure everyone okay," Phoenix Star Ranger says from the Gauntlet Morpher.

"Good, then it sound like we're almost done here," Red Star Ranger says.

Suddenly, Parasquid grows giant over the horizon, as the Rangers notice, "Guess again! This is a dream that keeps on coming!"

Parasquid then takes flight, as Orange Star Rangers runs back, and up to Viera and Farah.

"You two better take cover," Orange Star Ranger tells his friends.

At that moment, Leo Cub Zord comes over and throws a fireball out of its mouth.

The fireball flies at Red Star Ranger and stops in midair, as it glows and turns into a Star Globe.

"A Star Globe!" Red Star Ranger grabs the Star Globe.

"Leo Cub Zord must've chose to share its power with you," Viera realizes.

"Alright, let's do this," Red Star Ranger spins the Star Globe's shell, revealing the image of a lion head, then places it on his Gauntlet Morpher.

_"Leo Cub Star!"_

He pushes the Star Globe to the side and flips down the trigger grip, before firing.

Leo Cub Zord grows giant, roars, and turns to face the flying Parasquid.

"Magnificent!" Yellow Star Ranger calls out.

"Incredible!" Blue Star Ranger agrees.

"Now you talking," Black Star Ranger adds.

"Let's join him," Red Star Ranger instructs.

"Right," Yellow, Black, Blue, and Green Star Rangers say in unison.

Red Star Ranger pushes his Star Globe to the side.

The five Star Rangers then aim down and fire, as their Star Globe cockpits appear around them and levitate up.

* * *

"Zords combine!" Red Star Ranger yells.

Lion StarZord flies toward Leo Cub Zord, as it splits in two, with Lion StarZord landing between them, and the Star Globes starting to connect.

Green Star Globe connects to the right arm port, Yellow Star Globe to the left arm port, Blue Star Globe to the right leg port, Black Star Globe to the left leg port, and Leo Cub Star Globe to the center port.

Leo Cub Zord's front and back sections connect to the bottom of the Lion StarZord's body, as Leo Cub Zord's head separates and connects to Lion StarZord's head.

The completed Zord then roars.

* * *

"Leo StarZord, ready!" Red Star Ranger calls out.

Leo StarZord jumps at the flying Parasquid, striking him with its claws, before jumping away.

"We knock him out of the sky, then down for the count," Red Star Ranger pushes his Star Globe to the side, and then fires it.

* * *

The Chameleon, Swordfish, Wolf, and Bull StarZord bodies fly in, as the Leo Cub Zord's back section flies off, and the entire Zord spins around into an upright position, allowing the four StarZord bodies to connect to their proper cockpits.

The Swordfish Arm raises, allowing the Leo Cub Zord's back section to lands, split open into a cannon, while the Leo Cub Zord's head spins around, with its mouth opening, revealing a new face.

* * *

The new formation stands ready, as the Rangers look around amazed.

"Love the new formation," Black Star Ranger comments.

"Alright, let's get to work," Red Star Ranger says.

"Right!" Yellow, Black, Blue, and Green Star Rangers agree.

Parasquid hovers in the air, "You think that will make a difference!"

Parasquid flies down.

"Here he come!" Red Star Ranger calls out. "Let's go."

The Leo Cannon starts firing at the flying Parasquid, who also firing at the Star Force Megazord. The two continue to exchange blasts, with the ground behind Star Force Megazord exploding, until Parasquid is finally hit, and he starts to fall.

"Nice work, Leo," Blue Star Ranger says. "Now let me show you what I can do."

Star Force Megazord kicks with its Wolf Leg, hitting Parasquid, knocking him to the ground. Star Force Megazord stands readied for more.

Parasquid returns to feet, "I'm a living nightmare, and Demoskull left me with some tricks."

* * *

An armada of Saucer-Mech ships are flying toward the planet.

* * *

The Saucer-Mech ships are flying pass Star Force Megazord, blasting it.

"Can you see now? You can't beat me! I'm unbeatable!" Parasquid yells.

The Star Force Megazord is blasted some more.

"We see about that," Red Star Ranger says. "Leo, give 'em everything you got!" He pushes his Star Globe to the side.

Star Force Megazord's Leo Cannon starts firing rapidly, blasting every Saucer-Mech ships out of the sky, one at a time.

"Have you forgot why the people of this battle fears me so!" Parasquid flies off his robot body and lands on Star Force Megazord's head. "It because I can control any machine!"

"You never tried to control a Megazord!" Green Star Ranger yells.

The Chameleon Arm's long tongue stretches out, and whips Parasquid off Star Force Megazord's head, causing him to be spinning through the air.

"Now that a head-trip!" Parasquid yells.

"Let put this nightmare to bed," Red Star Ranger pushes his Star Globe to the side.

Star Force Megazord looking to the side of the Leo Cannon at a target array, while the Leo Cannon is charging.

"Leo Cannon, Final Cannon Blast!" The Leo Cannon fires a long energy blast, blasting both the midair Parasquid and robot body, with both consumed in large explosions.

"This is my worst fear!" Parasquid screams.

Orange Star Ranger, Viera, and Farah are watching, with Orange Star Ranger pumps a fist into the air.

"Alright!" Orange Star Ranger calls out.

Orange Star Ranger then notices Viera and Farah, before nervously rubs the back of his head.

Star Force Megazord lowers its arms.

"The universe is under Ranger protection," the five Star Rangers say.

* * *

Shortly later, Kenneth runs from Viera and Farah to Neil, Hikaru, Davis, Laira, Alexis, and Nathaniel.

"That was great, guys," Kenneth says.

"Definitely looking forward to working with Leo Cub Zord again," Alexis says.

"Agreed," Hikaru adds.

"Although I'm worried about Demoskull showing up again," Nathaniel says.

Neil places a hand on Nathaniel's shoulder, "It'll be fine, Nathaniel."

Viera looks from hers new friends to Farah, "Don't you see now, Farah?"

"All I saw is the Rangers managing to overpower Parasquid, proving that might does make right," Farah tells her.

Farah walks away, with Viera watching her.

"Farah, hopefully, someday you will understand," Viera sadly says.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Stellar's bridge, Octomiss presses couple buttons on the console, "Hm, it look like the Rangers are settling on the capital planet of the Lion Galaxy, Kimbaon. Such a lovely place, until they go the compassion route. Make me sick."

Octomiss looks over to Cybron, who approaches the round console, "Want to launch an airstrike?"

"No, I already have the perfect plan set in motion," Cybron tells her.

Almost on cue, the doors to the bridge open up, with Cybron turning, "Right on time."

Entering the bridge is Ninjax, an armored ninja warrior with large shoulder pads and wearing a gold mask.

"Ninjax, have you completed the mission I assigned you?" Cybron asks.

Ninjax knees down in front of Cybron, bowing his head, "I have, High General."

"Good, bring them in," Cybron instructs.

"Yes, my sir," Ninjax straights up and walks over to the exit.

"Who's them?" Octomiss asks.

Cybron turns to face Octomiss, "I believed Mermessa had the right idea, but the wrong execution."

Six individuals enter the bridge, as Octomiss startles back, "What in the..."

Cybron turns away from Octomiss, "After all, what better way to beat a team of Rangers, then with your own team of Rangers!"

Cybron starts laughing, standing in front of the Power Rangers Ninja Steel.


	34. Ranger Revolution

_"A powerful Empire is targeting the universe for complete conquest, with no one able to stop them. Until twelve brave warriors are chosen by the stars themselves to save the entire universe. They are the Power Rangers Star Force!"_

* * *

Onboard the Dark Stellar's bridge, Cybron stands before Ninjax and the Power Rangers Ninja Steel, with Octomiss standing in the center of the round consoles.

"This is perfect," Cybron starts. "My own team of Rangers to crush those Star Force weaklings."

Octomiss crosses hers arms, "And how is this gonna be different from when Mermessa turned the Silver Ranger?"

Cybron turns to face her, "Simple, the Rangers been claiming they keep on winning because of their teammate and cooperation."

"Yeah, and I gagged every time," Octomiss comments. "Your point?"

"These 'ninja' Rangers are strangers with no connection to the Star Force," Cybron tells her. "Which also means, they aren't familiar with their fighting styles or weapons."

Octomiss puts a hand to hers chin, "This might actually work."

Cybron turns back to the Ninja Steel Rangers, "Of course it will! The Power Rangers Star Force will meet their end against the Power Rangers Ninja Steel!"

The six Ninja Steel Rangers then take fighting stances.

* * *

"Ranger Revolution"

* * *

On the planet, Kimbaon, Hiroshi, Davis, Al, and Kenneth are walking through a plaza in front of a large palace.

"This place is truly amazing," Hiroshi says.

"Tell me about it, Goldex is so busy analyzing the environment he might missed his charging time," Al says.

"I'm not sure what to make of that," Davis says.

On a nearby walkway, Farah has hers back up against a pillar while watching the group, with hers arms crossed. Viera walks up to Farah.

"They call themselves 'Defenders of the Universe', should they be out there defending or something," Farah comments.

"They are also our friends," Viera says. "And I'd invited their entire team to stay for dinner. Even heroes should relax every now and then."

"Heh, heroes..." Farah says.

Hiroshi, Davis, Al and Kenneth walk up to Farah and Viera.

"Excuse me, but have either of you seen Hikaru and Alexis?" Hiroshi asks.

"Yes, I believed they went into the forest, Alexis wanted to see if any of our planet's fruit would make for good ingredients in hers dishes," Viera explains.

"A child and cook are defenders of the universe, ridiculous," Farah walks away, and to the plaza, with Viera looking after her.

* * *

Hikaru and Alexis are walking through a peaceful forest, with Alexis picking a light purple fruit from a tall tree.

"I never seen fruit like this anywhere," Alexis takes a bite from it, before a huge smile forms on hers lips. "This is delicious." She offers it to Hikaru. "Here have a taste."

Hikaru holds up a hand, "Thanks, but I'll pass. At least waiting for dinner."

Alexis looks at the fruit in hers hand, "Suit yourself." Alexis takes another bite. "I can make some insane wonderful fruit salad with this. Oh, and think of the pie."

Hikaru barely holds back a laugh, when he hears a twig snaps, "Heard that?"

"Hared uhat?" Alexis responds, with a full mouth.

The two look ahead to see coming out from behind a tree are the Blue and Yellow Ninja Steel Rangers.

"Who you?" Hikaru ask.

"Wait, I saw you on the the news," Alexis realizes. "You're the Ninja Steel Power Rangers. What are you doing here?"

The two Ninja Steel Rangers silently raise their Ninja Star Blades, long swords with black Ninja Stars attached to the hilts.

Hikaru goes into a defense stance, "I don't think they're here for fruit picking."

The two Ninja Steel Rangers charge, before Blue Ninja Steel Ranger strikes at Hikaru with his blade, forcing Hikaru to jump to the side.

Yellow Ninja Steel Ranger strikes twice at Alexis who motion to both sides, dodging the Ninja Star Blade, before trying to trip hers opponent. But Yellow Ninja Steel Ranger jumps over Alexis' head, lands behind her and kicks Alexis in the back, forcing her onto the ground, dropping hers half-eaten fruit.

Blue Ninja Steel Ranger, holding his blade with a reverse grip, strikes at Hikaru, who catches the Ranger's arm, pulling him to close. The Ranger then pulls Hikaru around, and then kicks him in the side, knocking him onto his back and next to the downed Alexis.

"They not very talkative," Alexis notes.

"I noticed," Hikaru adds.

Alexis turns onto hers back, as she and Hikaru look up to the two Ninja Steel Rangers, who reach down for them.

* * *

Hiroshi, Davis, Al, Kenneth, and Viera are watching Farah walking through the plaza.

"What exactly is Farah's problem?" Hiroshi asks.

"Please don't mind her, I've tried to teach all of my people that power isn't every thing and heroes can come in all shape despite their physical strengths," Viera explains. "But most of them are stubborn, even my oldest friend."

"You means Farah?" Kenneth asks.

Viera nods hers agreement.

"Changing people's mind, let lone an entire culture, isn't easy," Davis says. "It amazing you are even trying."

Viera looks to Davis, "Thanks." She looks back ahead. "I just hope I'm not letting down my friends from Earth."

"You mentioned that before. Who were your friends?" Hiroshi asks.

But before Viera could answer, Hikaru and Alexis are tossed onto the plaza's grounds.

"Hikaru! Alexis!" Hiroshi shouts.

Everyone else quickly rushes to the two's sides.

Davis knees down to his friends, "What happened?"

Alexis looks ahead, "Them."

Everyone then see approaching them is Blue and Yellow Ninja Steel Rangers.

"Preston, Calvin?" Viera recognizes.

"You know them?" Kenneth asks.

"They're my friends," Viera explains.

Davis starts to stand in front of his friends, "Why are you attacking us?"

Blue and Yellow Ninja Steel Rangers hold their Ninja Star Blades to the side, with Viera notices the black Ninja Stars connected to the blades' hilts, before they hold up their frog-like Ninja Blasters.

Hiroshi quickly jumps in front of Davis, "I don't think they're in a talking mood."

The two Ninja Steel Rangers aim their Ninja Blasters, as Hiroshi places a Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher.

_"Shield Star!"_

The two Ninja Steel Rangers fire their Ninja Blasters, as Hiroshi pulls his Morpher's trigger, creating a large shield, blocking the blasts, creating huge explosions in front of the group.

Once the smoke dissipates, the group is missing. The two Ninja Steel Rangers step ahead, look around, before they nod at each other and then turn around and walk away.

* * *

The group breathes heavily as they stand in a clearing in the forest, with Alexis falling down.

"Is there some rule against Ranger infighting?" Alexis asks.

"Maybe someone didn't told them that?" Al joking suggests.

"Tell me something, 'Defenders', why did you ran away?" Farah asks. "You beat that Demoskull creep, you should be able to destroy those two easy."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Davis angrily asks. "They aren't some heartless monster who only care about causing harm. They're heroes who would never attack us of their own free will."

"Agreed," Viera says.

"But with Mermessa gone, who control them?" Al asks.

"I did noticed something odd about their Ninja Stars," Viera says.

"Their what?" Kenneth asks.

"Ninja Stars, they're made of an alloy called Super Ninja Steel, my friends use them to summon their weapons, zords, and attacks," Viera explains. "But the ones they have are an eerily black. I never seen something like them."

Davis turns to Hiroshi, "What do you think?"

"I think we need to regroup with the others," Hiroshi suggests.

Alexis gets back up, as Farah rolls hers eyes.

"Oh, now we are listening to the child?" Farah mocking asks.

"Yes, we are," Davis responds.

The group starts to walk away.

"And for the record, I'm in my 20's," Hiroshi adds.

* * *

Goldex stands on top of a tall hill, looking out at the vast wilderness, "I guess this would be a breathtaking view... if I have a breath."

"Hey, Goldex."

Goldex turns to see approaching him is Neil, Laira, and Hikari, "Oh, hi everyone."

"What are you doing here?" Hikari asks.

Goldex turns back to the wilderness, "I'm just taking in the scenery, and found myself lost in it."

Laira looks over the wilderness, "I can understand. It is beautiful here."

"Wow, Goldex, I don't know you can be so introspected," Hikari says.

Goldex crosses his arms, and looking up, "Well, I let you know, I am very multilateral."

Neil, Laira, and Hikari start laughing.

"I can believed it," Hikari says.

Goldex join in the laughing, as all four are unaware of something running up behind them.

All of a sudden, four someones each grab one of the unmorphed Rangers and force them over the tall hill.

The four unmorphed Rangers land hard on the ground, before they start to return to their feet.

"What hit us?" Goldex asks.

Neil turns and see their attackers, "I don't believed it."

The other three unmorphed Rangers look ahead to see Red, Pink, White, and Gold Ninja Steel Rangers.

"Are they Power Rangers?" Laira asks.

"Yeah, they defend Earth from the Warrior Dome a couple years ago," Hikari explains.

"What are you doing?!" Neil asks their attackers.

Red, Pink, and White Ninja Steel Rangers hold up their Ninja Star Blades, as Gold Ninja Steel Ranger holds up his guitar-like sword, Rockstorm Guitar.

"If I have to run a predicting program, I would guess they are here to fight us?" Goldex suggests.

The four Ninja Steel Rangers then charge.

"I think you're right, Goldex," Laira adds.

Pink Ninja Steel Ranger strikes horizontal with hers Blade, forcing Hikari to jumps onto hers back, then flips back onto hers feet. Pink Ninja Steel Ranger tries a vertical strike, but Hikari grabs hers arm.

"That's enough!" Hikari yells.

Pink Ninja Steel Ranger flips to the side, forcing Hikari to flip with her, then upon landing, Pink Ninja Steel Ranger throws up hers Blade arm, releasing Hikari's grasp, and then kicks her in the side.

Gold Ninja Steel Ranger launches couple strikes at Goldex, who manage to dodge each blow.

"My historical records say you all are good guys, so this unprovoked attack makes no sense," Goldex says.

With one more strike attempt, Goldex grabs the weapon and holds it down, when he notices it.

"Wait, is this sword's also a guitar?" Goldex asks.

Gold Ninja Steel Ranger pulls his weapon free, kicks Goldex, forcing him back couple steps, and then holds his Rockstorm Guitar like a blaster and fires it at Goldex, forcing him to roll to the side.

"And it also a blaster," Goldex adds.

Laira back flips couple times, dodging White Ninja Steel Ranger's Blade strikes, before the Ranger spins around and strikes again. Laira catches the Ninja Star Blade by its handle and force the weapon down, so it stick into the ground.

"Gotcha ya'!" Laira shouts.

White Ninja Steel Ranger quickly, with one hand on hers weapon's hilt, kicks Laira away from the Blade. White Ninja Steel Ranger then spins around and kicks Laira again, knocking her to the ground. White Ninja Steel Ranger spins back and pulls hers Blade out of the ground.

Red Ninja Steel Ranger strikes at Neil, who dodges the Blade before he grabs both of the Ranger's arms, with the Ranger trying to pull free.

"I saw you on the news," Neil starts. "You and your friends defend Earth from Galvanax and Madame Odius. So why are you doing this?!"

Red Ninja Steel Ranger stops struggling for a moment, just stare at Neil, then suddenly, Red Ninja Steel Ranger, using both feet, kicks off Neil's chest. Freeing himself, Red Ninja Steel Ranger flips backward and strikes with his Ninja Star Blade, forcing Neil back and falls down.

At that moment, Laira, Hikari, and Goldex are thrown over to Neil.

The four unmorphed Rangers look up to see the four Ninja Steel Rangers stand side by side in front of them.

* * *

Nathaniel stands on a hill next to an arch, overlooking the wilderness.

"A space bullion for your thought?"

Nathaniel turns to see Dracon is approaching him, "Oh, hi there Dracon. I guess I was lost in thought."

"I noticed. Want to talk about it?" Dracon asks.

"There's nothing to talk about really," Nathaniel looks back to the scenery.

"You sure?" Dracon asks. "Neil mentioned how difficult it was for you when you learned Demoskull is still alive."

Nathaniel looks down for a moment, before turns back to Dracon, "I'm just not ready to face all of my fears."

"None of us are," Dracon starts. "But remember, you are not alone. You don't have to face yours fears on your own."

"Yeah, I know..." Nathaniel responds, with a short pause follows. "Dracon..."

Sound of blaster fire draws Nathaniel and Dracon's attention to the distance.

"Was that a blaster?" Nathaniel asks.

"It would seem like it," Dracon says, before he looks over to his friend. "Let's go."

"Right," Nathaniel agrees.

The two rushes off.

* * *

Nathaniel and Dracon arrive on top of a hill to see the four Ninja Steel Rangers slowly approaching the downed Neil, Hikari, Laira, and Goldex.

"Are those Power Rangers?" Nathaniel asks.

"It would appeared," Dracon responds.

"Everyone, we must meet up. I'm afraid we are under attack," Hiroshi says from the Dragon Staff.

Dracon holds up his Dragon Staff, "Agreed. We'll be there." Dracon then pulls back the staff's handle, completing its Laser Rifle mode, he then holds it back up. "Ready?"

Nathaniel, after holding up his arm, pulls it down with his Phoenix Shield, "Ready."

The four Ninja Steel Rangers aim their weapons at the four unmorphed Rangers, when suddenly blaster fire hits the ground between them, forcing the Ninja Steel Rangers back.

Dracon and Nathaniel jump down and run to in front of their friends.

"Dracon, Nathaniel," Neil says.

"It time for we to go," Dragon says.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Hikari says.

The four Ninja Steel Rangers ready their weapons, as Nathaniel draws his Phoenix Blade, which is covered in burning energy.

"See ya'!" Nathaniel strikes down with his Phoenix Blade, creating a large explosion in front of him and his friends.

Once the explosion dies down, the Ninja Steel Rangers run ahead to see their would be preys are gone.

* * *

Little bit later, walking down a narrow alley, the twelve unmorphed Rangers, Viera, and Farah had reunited.

"I don't believed this happened," Neil says.

"Viera, are you sure they are the real Ninja Steel Rangers, and not duplicates?" Dracon asks.

"I can't explain, but in my heart, I know they are my friends," Viera responds.

"With all due respects, Princess, you can't be so sure," Farah tells her.

"Nonetheless we can't risk their lives," Laira says.

"Agreed," Neil says.

The group stop walking, with Neil turns to face Viera.

"I am certain, those Ninja Stars they are in possessed of, aren't real," Viera says. "They must be the reason behind they attacking us."

"So if we destroyed these Ninja Stars, then they return to normal?" Kenneth suggests.

"I believed so," Viera agrees.

"Then we have a plan," Hikaru says.

"But what if it doesn't worked?" Farah asks.

"Then we will find another way," Neil tells her.

"I think I understand the Princess' feelings, but how can you be so sure these Ninja Steel Rangers can be saved?" Farah asks.

"When I fought their Red Ranger, he hesitated," Neil starts. "It was only for a second, but it was there. They are fighting against this control."

"You can't be sure," Farah responds.

"I can," Al says, with Farah turns to face him. "I been there. Unable to control my actions, wanting to stop all the hatred but been unable to do it."

"I didn't know you were aware of what was happening," Goldex says.

"Well, I did..." Al places a hand on Goldex's shoulder. "But I'm only here, because my friends refused to give up on me." Al looks back over to Farah. "And we can't give up on Viera's friends. We have to save them."

Neil nods his head with a smile, with the unmorphed Rangers continue walking, leaving Farah in thought, which Viera notices.

"Are you starting to understand, Farah?" Viera asks.

"Princess, honestly, do you really think the Star Force can win?" Farah asks.

"I do," Viera answers.

"Why?" Farah asks.

Viera places a hand on Farah's shoulder, "Because, they will never give up on their friends."

* * *

The unmorphed Rangers starting to leave the narrow alley into a larger street.

"So how exactly are we gonna find them, anyway?" Alexis asks.

Davis looks down the street, "I don't think that will be a problem."

Viera and Farah are leaving the alley, as the entire group see all six Ninja Steel Rangers stand side by side.

"Viera, Farah, you guys better stay here," Neil instructs.

"Good luck," Viera says.

The unmorphed Rangers walk over to several feet away from the Ninja Steel Rangers.

"At least we outnumbered them, the odds are favorable," Goldex says.

"Keep telling yourself that, Goldex," Hiroshi says.

"Remember everyone, take out their Ninja Stars," Neil tells his friends.

The six Ninja Steel Rangers hold up their Ninja Blasters or Rockstorm Guitar and then fire, blasting a large explosion in front of the unmorphed Rangers.

As the explosion dies down, the twelve morphed Star Rangers charge ahead.

Blue Ninja Steel and Star Rangers jump at each with their Ninja Star Blade and Star Claws. Their weapons clash in midair, before both Rangers land.

Blue Ninja Steel Ranger spins around, when Polaris Star Ranger wraps one end of his scarf around Blue Ninja Star Ranger's arm.

"Quick Karu! Grab his Ninja Star," Polaris Star Ranger instructs.

Blue Ninja Steel Ranger pulls his arm to the side, forcing Polaris Star Ranger to in front of him, before kicking the Star Ranger into Blue Star Ranger.

Polaris Star Ranger holds onto one end of his scarf, "Not bad, but I still got you!"

Then with his free hand, Blue Star Ranger holds up a blue wand, with a dragon design, and points it at the scarf, which flies off his arm, and wraps itself around Polaris Star Ranger, binding his arms.

"Wait, you're a ninja and a magician?!" Polaris Star Ranger yells.

Blue Ninja Steel Ranger then readies his Ninja Star Blade and rushes the trapped Ranger. But suddenly Blue Star Ranger rushes up, block the Blade with his Star Claw, spins and elbow Blue Ninja Steel Ranger in the abdomen.

Polaris Star Ranger manages to free himself of his scarf, before quickly stretch it out, wrapping one end around the Blade and then pull it out of its owner's hand.

Blue Star Ranger grabs the Blade, removes the black Ninja Star and drops it to the floor, where he crushes it with his foot.

Blue Ninja Steel Ranger is surrounded by blue energy, as he demorphs into Preston Tien. The two Star Rangers walk up to Preston.

"Are you okay?" Polaris Star Ranger asks.

"I think so," Preston looks at Polaris Star Ranger. "I might have passed out, did I cast a shrinking spell on you?"

The two Star Rangers look at each other.

"Hum..." Polaris Star Ranger responds.

Pink Ninja Steel Ranger is charging, as she is firing hers Ninja Blaster, with Phoenix Star Ranger blocking with his Shield, as he and Pink Star Ranger are also charging.

Once the three Rangers reach each other, Pink Ninja Steel Ranger launches a roundhouse kick, knocking Phoenix Star Ranger to the side. She then strikes at Pink Star Ranger with hers Blade, but is blocked by a Star Blaster.

Pink Ninja Steel Ranger tries a close range blast from hers Ninja Blaster, with Pink Star Ranger dodges by step to the side. Pink Ninja Steel Ranger then kicks hers opponent to the side and then spin kicks her.

Pink Ninja Steel Ranger then aims hers Ninja Blaster, but Pink Star Ranger flies up, revealing Phoenix Star Ranger on one knee and fires a blast from the bottom of his Phoenix Shield, blasting the Ninja Blaster out of hers hand.

Pink Star Ranger flies directly over Pink Ninja Star Ranger, grabbing the Ninja Star off the Blade, lands behind Pink Ninja Star Ranger and quickly kicks her in the back.

Pink Star Ranger then toss the black Ninja Star into the air and blast it apart with hers Star Blaster.

Pink Ninja Steel Ranger is covered by pink energy, demorphing into Sarah Thompson, "What...

Pink and Phoenix Star Rangers share a fist bump.

Gold Ninja Steel Ranger is firing his Rockstorm Guitar, forcing Gold, Silver and Orange Star Ranger to dodge the blaster fire.

Gold Star Ranger rolls onto a knee, "I'm sure I can get his Ninja Star without issue, if I can get close enough."

Silver Star Ranger backs up to his friend, "Right, Kenneth!"

"Right!" Kenneth Star Ranger responds.

Silver and Orange Star Ranger spins around and then hold up their Star Scythe and Star Spear respectively.

Gold Ninja Steel Ranger continues firing his Rockstorm Guitar, as Silver and Orange Star Rangers use their Star Defenders to block the continuing blaster fire.

Gold Star Ranger remains on one knee, "Analyzing rate of fire. Analyzing rate of fire. ...Got it!"

"Okay, go!" Silver Star Ranger instructs.

Gold Star Ranger runs ahead as Silver and Orange Star Ranger continues blocking blaster fire.

Suddenly Gold Star Ranger jumps up, holds out his Star Crossbow and fires down at Gold Ninja Steel Ranger, forcing him to toss his Rockstar Guitar into the air.

In midair, Gold Star Ranger grabs the black Ninja Star from the weapon. And then immediately upon landing, Gold Star Ranger throws the Ninja Star into the air and blast it apart with his Star Crossbow.

Gold Ninja Steel Ranger, on one knee, is surrounded by gold energy, demorphing into Levi Weston.

Silver and Orange Star Ranger run over to the pair, as Levi stands up, when Orange Star Ranger notices.

"Wait, you're Levi Weston," Orange Star Ranger realizes. "I have your poster on my wall back home."

Orange Star Ranger then nervously rubs the back of his head, as Levi laughs slightly while push up the tip of his cowboy hat.

White Ninja Steel Ranger jumps through the air, striking down with hers Ninja Star Blade, with Black Star Ranger blocking with his Star Axe.

Unseen, an invisible Green Star Ranger, holding hers Star Rapier, approaches the pair and reach for the black Ninja Star on the Blade. But suddenly, White Ninja Steel Ranger grabs the outreach invisible arm. She then kicks Black Star Ranger, pulls the invisible Green Star Ranger to the side, with her turning visible, and then spin and strikes her.

Green Star Ranger is knocked back to Black Star Ranger.

"Who knew fighting a ninja would be so difficult," Green Star Ranger says.

White Ninja Steel Ranger readies hers Blade, and then charges.

"Difficult..." Black Star Ranger starts.

"But not impossible!" Green Star Ranger finishes.

Green Star Ranger rushes and slides under White Ninja Steel Ranger's Blade strike. White Ninja Steel Ranger then tries to strike at Black Star Ranger, who blocks with his Star Axe and tries to hold down the Blade behind her.

Green Star Ranger then quickly flip kicks the black Ninja Star off the Blade, and while it in midair, strikes through it with hers Star Rapier, shattering the Ninja Star.

Black Star Ranger releases White Ninja Steel Ranger, as she is surrounded by white energy, demorphing into Hayley Foster.

"Are you okay?" Green Star Ranger asks.

"I think so, definitively didn't enjoy the experience," Hayley responds.

"That makes all of us," Black Star Ranger adds.

Yellow Ninja Star Ranger jump kicks Yellow Star Ranger, knocking her back, before he blocks a staff strike from Purple Star Ranger. He then forces the Dragon Staff down, and starts to aim his Ninja Blaster, but Yellow Star Ranger uses hers Star Striker, to hold down the Ninja Blaster, causing it to fire into the ground.

"Sorry, but that a recipe for disaster," Yellow Star Ranger comments.

"Speaking of which," Purple Star Ranger says.

Purple Star Ranger uses his Dragon staff to knock up his Ninja Star Blade, spins and kicks Yellow Ninja Steel Ranger. He quickly fires his Ninja Blaster, but Purple Star Ranger counters each blasts with his Dragon Staff Laser Rifle.

Suddenly Yellow Star Ranger jumps over the Ninja Steel Ranger, "Don't forget about me!"

He tries to block with his Ninja Star Blade, but Yellow Star Ranger, coming down, strikes at the black Ninja Star on the Blade, breaking it apart.

Yellow Star Ranger lands behind Yellow Ninja Steel Ranger, as his body is surrounded by yellow energy, demorphing into Calvin Maxwell.

Yellow Star Ranger turns to face Calvin, "Now that is a recipe for success."

"Man, I'm really tired of been brainwashed," Calvin comments.

Red Ninja Steel and Star Rangers' Ninja Star Blade and Star Saber collide, with Red Star Ranger manages to then hold down the weapon.

"Brody, is it?" Red Star Ranger reaches for the black Ninja Star. "This will only takes a second."

But suddenly, Red Ninja Steel Ranger pulls back on his Ninja Star Blade, before he roundhouse kicks Red Star Ranger, and then strikes him twice with his Blade, knocking Red Star Ranger back and off his feet.

The other Star Rangers and unmorphed Ninja Steel Rangers run over to the sight.

"Brody, stop!" Levi yells.

Red Ninja Steel Ranger looks over to Levi and then back to the downed Red Star Ranger.

"Will they been forced to hurt him?" Farah asks.

Viera looks from Farah to the Rangers.

Red Ninja Steel Ranger raises his Ninja Star Blade over Red Star Ranger, holding up his arms.

"I'm with you, You're far from home," Levi starts singing.

Red Ninja Steel Ranger stops moving.

"I'm still with you, A family bond that can't break," Levi sings.

"What he's singing?" Orange Star Ranger asks.

"Its their family song," Hayley realizes.

Levi starts to walk forward, singing, "I choose the star, The lights up my path."

Preston, Sarah, Hayley, and Calvin join Levi in singing, "To be with you, A family bond that can't break."

Levi is walking up to Red Ninja Steel Ranger, who is struggling to move, but seems to be unable to.

"I choose the star, The light leads me home, To be with you, Altogether we are one," the five unmorphed Ninja Steel Rangers continue to sing.

Levi reaches for the black Ninja Star, as the other unmorphed Ninja Steel Rangers continue to hum the song.

"It's okay, bro," Levi removes the Ninja Star and then tosses it into the air.

Red Star Ranger fires his Gauntlet Morpher, blasting the Ninja Star apart.

Red Ninja Steel Ranger is surrounded by red energy, demorphing into Brody Romero. Brody starts to collapse, but Levi catches him, as the other unmorphed Rangers stop humming and walks over.

"You okay now, bro," Levi says.

"Yeah, thanks," Brody responds.

Brody and Levi shares a smile.

"I'm not sure what just happened," Farah says.

"I think you do," Viera says.

Farah looks over to Viera before looking back to the scene.

* * *

Cybron, Octomiss, and Ninjax are watching everything on a large screen.

"Well, that ended quickly," Octomiss says.

"I will gladly avenged this disgrace, High General," Ninjax says.

"No, I will crush all of them, myself!" Cybron yells.

* * *

All eighteen unmorphed Rangers stand together, with Viera and Farah off to the side, and Hayley and Calvin holding hands.

"I'm really sorry for all the trouble we caused," Hayley says.

"None of it was your fault," Dracon says.

"Yeah, takes it from me, you can't blame yourself for something like this," Al adds.

"You know this is really cool, I always wanted to go to an alien planet," Preston says.

At that moment, teleport from dark energy down the street are Cybron, Octomiss, Ninjax, two Majoroids, and an army of Greyids.

"Then it will be your final request," Cybron says.

The unmorphed Rangers stand side by side against Cybron and his forces.

"Cybron, when will you learned, no matter what you throw at us, even other Rangers, you will never be able to beat us," Neil says.

"That is where you are wrong, I will destroy you all," Cybron looks over to the six unmorphed Ninja Steel Rangers. "And you six will be easy, since you don't possesses any real Ranger powers."

At that moment, the Ninja Nexus Prism, a large semi-transparent ninja star flies down from the sky and lands next to the gathering, before six lights shoot out of the Prism and flies into the unmorphed Ninja Steel Rangers' hands, turning into Ninja Power Stars.

"It our Ninja Power Stars!" Sarah realizes.

"This is epic!" Brody exclaims.

Suddenly, the Ninja Nexus Prism flies back into the sky.

"Oh c'mon!" Cybron complains. "That was too random!"

Brody looks ahead at Cybron, "No it is not. Wherever there is evil, good will rises up and fight it."

"I have just enough of this ridiculous," Cybron says. "This is the time for you all to be destroyed!"

"No, now..." Neil starts.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Neil and Brody yell together.

Brody, Preston, Hayley, Calvin, and Sarah hold up their Ninja Battle Morphers, which resemble large four-point ninja stars, and Levi holds up his Gold Battle Morpher, which like the others but is gold in color.

They then attach their Ninja Power Stars to the center of their Morphers.

"Power Star, Lock In! Ready! Ninja Spin!"

They morph into Red, Blue, White, Yellow, White, and Gold Ninja Steel Rangers.

The unmorphed Star Rangers attach their Star Globes to their Gauntlet Morphers, Dragon Staff, and Phoenix Shield.

"Star Force, descent!"

They morph into Red, Blue, Black, Yellow, Green, Pink, Orange, Gold, Silver, Purple, Polaris, and Phoenix Star Rangers.

"Power Rangers Ninja Steel!"

"Power Rangers Star Force!"

Both Red Star and Ninja Steel Rangers reach out an arm, "Defenders of the Universe!"

All eighteen Rangers take fighting stances, as explosions go off behind them, "United!" 

"You will fall, united!" Cybron threats.

Cybron points forward with his sword, as Octomiss, Ninjax, the Majoroids and Greyids charge ahead.

Green Star Ranger flips a Greyid onto its back, roundhouse kicks another Greyid, then back elbows a third.

White Ninja Steel Ranger back flips away from a Greyid's swinging weapon, roundhouse kicks the Greyid, then use hers Ninja Star Blade to block a Greyid's weapon strike, before she spins and strikes it down.

Black Star Ranger grabs an attacking Greyid's arm, pulls it to the side, knocking it against another Greyid, kicks the first Greyid away. Then he shoulder charges a third Greyid.

Green and Black Star Rangers group with White Ninja Steel Ranger, as they aim their Gauntlet Morphers and Ninja Blaster, then fire them, blasting several Greyids off their feet.

One of the Majoroid fires his staff, forcing Orange, Pink, and Polaris Star Rangers and Pink Ninja Steel Rangers to jump from side to side, avoiding the blasts. Then Pink Star and Ninja Steel Rangers jump up.

Pink Ninja Steel Ranger grabs Pink Star Ranger's leg, as she flies through the air, and the two Rangers fire their Star Blaster and Ninja Blaster.

The Majoroid tries to deflect the blasts with his staff, but after the first couple, he is blasted three times.

Then Orange and Polaris Star Rangers flip through the air, before bring down their own Star Spears, striking the Majoroid.

Before the Majoroid could recover, Pink Star and Ninja Steel Rangers kick him in the chest, back flip through the air and fires again upon landing, blasting the Majoroid, before he falls fall down in a large explosion.

Purple Star Ranger's Dragon Staff collides with the other Majoroid's staff, with Purple Star Ranger pushes his opponent's weapon down, before Yellow Star and Ninja Steel Rangers flip over their heads.

Upon landing, Yellow Star and Ninja Steel Ranger strikes the Majoroid's back with their Star Striker and Ninja Star Blade.

The Majoroid is pushed pass Purple Star Ranger, who strikes him with his Dragon Staff as he goes.

The Majoroid starts to turn around, as the three Rangers aim their Gauntlet Morpher, Ninja Blaster, and Dragon Staff Laser Rifle, then fire them, blasting the Majoroid, who then falls down in a large explosion.

Octomiss fires hers gatling blaster, which is been blocked by Phoenix Star Ranger's Phoenix Shield, with Blue Star and Ninja Steel Ranger behind him.

"Come out, it will hurt a little bit, I promise," Octomiss claims.

Blue Ninja Steel Ranger holds up his wand, "Somehow I don't believe her."

Octomiss continues to fire hers gatling blaster, when it suddenly stopped. She holds up hers hand, and realizes she is now holding a flower, "Well, that's annoying."

"Then you really going to hate this!" Blue Star Ranger yells.

Blue Star and Ninja Steel Rangers run out from behind Phoenix Star Ranger, with their Star Claw and Ninja Star Blade.

Octomiss holds up hers mace but it is blocked by the Star Claw, as Blue Star Ranger holds it, allowing Blue Ninja Steel Ranger to strike her with his Ninja Star Blade. Blue Star Ranger kicks her away.

Octomiss looks ahead to see Phoenix Star Ranger comes up and strikes her with his Phoenix Blade. Octomiss tries to strike him with hers mace, but it is blocked by the Phoenix Shield, follows by Blue Star and Ninja Steel Rangers flip over her and strikes her in the back with their weapons, pushing her ahead.

Phoenix Star Ranger spins around and back elbows her in the back, sending Octomiss flying forward.

Ninjax's sword collides with Gold Ninja Steel Ranger, with both opponents holding their weapons down.

"I will teach you the true power of a ninja," Ninjax says.

"You uses your power for evil, you got nothing to teach," Gold Ninja Steel Ranger kicks Ninjax back. "But got a lot to learn."

Gold Ninja Steel Ranger turns to the side, allowing Gold and Silver Star Rangers to run ahead, blasting Ninjax with their Gauntlet Morphers.

The two Star Rangers then jump up and strikes down with their Star Crossbow and Star Scythe. Before Gold Star Ranger blasts him repeatedly with his Star Crossbow.

Cybron fires his bazooka arm at Red Star and Ninja Star Rangers as they charge, with explosions going off around them.

"Let's go all out, Brody," Red Star Ranger says.

"Right!" Red Ninja Steel Ranger agrees.

Red Star Ranger places the Galacta Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher, and spins it ring.

_"Galacta Star!"_

Red Ninja Steel Ranger holds up the Lion Fire Morpher on his wrist, before spinning the Ninja Power Star on it.

"Galacta Mode, descend!"

"Lion Fire, Ninja Spin!"

The two Rangers are surrounded by bright energy, before they morph into Galacta Mode and Lion Fire Mode respectively.

"Call upon the Galacta Star! Star Force, Galacta Red Ranger!"

"Out of the fire and into the fight! Lion Fire Red!"

Both Rangers then jump up, with Cybron looks up to see them bringing down their weapons.

"Star Saber!"

"Ninja Star Blade!"

They both strike Cybron, who then tries to strike with his sword, but Lion Fire Red Ranger blocks with his Blade and holds it down, as Galacta Red Ranger strikes Cybron couple times before kicking him.

Cybron pulls his sword free from Lion Fire Red Ranger and tries to strike at him with his bazooka arm, but Galacta Red Ranger blocks it with his Saber and holds it to the side, allowing Lion Fire Red Ranger to strike him couple times.

Galacta Red Ranger then releases Cybron, allowing him and Lion Fire Red Ranger to kick Cybron back.

"You are strangers, how are you working together so well?!" Cybron asks.

"That why your plan didn't work, we might not know each others," Galacta Red Ranger starts.

"But we are united by our common desires to protect others," Lion Fire Red Ranger says.

"Will you shut up about that?!" Cybron charges the two.

Cybron rushes up to the pair, as the two Rangers strike with their weapons.

Cybron is knocked back and lands hard on the ground.

The Star and Ninja Steel Rangers regroup together, as Ninjax runs over to Cybron, as he returns to his feet.

"Octomiss had retreated back to the Dark Stellar. Now what we do, High General?" Ninjax asks.

"I have enough!" Cybron yells. "You will not win this day, Rangers! I will crush you all...!"

Suddenly a giant Cybron rises up, as a Gear Destroyer flies pass him, "And my Gear Destroyer will crush this planet."

Lion Fire Red Ranger looks to Galacta Red Ranger, as he places a hand to his chest, "Neil, we will handle things here. You guys take care of Cybron"

Galacta Red Ranger nods his head, "Right." Galacta Red Ranger looks ahead as he raises his Gauntlet Morpher. "Let's go!"

* * *

The Leo StarZord forms.

Galacta Red Ranger presses the Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher to the side, before he flips the trigger grip and fires, "Zords combine!"

* * *

Swordfish StarZord connects to the right arm port, Wolf StarZord connects to the left arm port, Silver Snake StarZord connects to the right leg port, and Gold Balance StarZord connects to the left leg port.

* * *

"Star Force Megazord, ready!"

"We not done yet. Let's put out all the stops!" Galacta Red Ranger yells.

* * *

"Megazord Mode! Andromeda Megazord, ready!"

* * *

"Zords combine! Phoenix Megazord, ready!"

* * *

"I'll go after the Gear Destroyer," Phoenix Star Ranger says.

Phoenix Megazord flies out into space, as the Gear Destroyer starts firing at it. Phoenix Megazord flies around, slashing one of the Gear Destroyer's rings.

* * *

"You won't get lucky this time, Rangers!" Cybron yells.

Cybron and the two Megazords charge each other, with Cybron knocks back a Gold Balance kick with his bazooka arm, and then slash Star Force Megazord. Cybron uses his bazooka arm to block Andromeda Megazord's club, before kicking the Megazord.

Cybron then knocks away the Star Force Megazord's Wolf Arm, before trading blaster fire with the Leo Cannon, blasting both combatants. After a moment, the two get close, before they are both blasted back.

Forcing back, Cybron starts to charge with his sword.

* * *

Wolf StarZord separates from the Megazord.

"Show him what's what, Hiroshi," Blue Star Ranger says.

"Be my pleasure, Karu," Polaris Star Ranger responds.

Polaris Bear StarZord connects to the left arm port.

* * *

Star Force Megazord punches Cybron with the Polaris Bear arm, forcing him into a spin, when Cybron looks up and sees Andromeda Megazord swinging its club at him, but Cybron caught it with his bazooka arm. Cybron then uses his other arm to catch the Star Force Megazord's Swordfish Blade.

"I won't be beat by the likes of you!" Cybron yells.

"Guess again," Galacta Red Ranger responds.

In a flash of red light, the Leo Cannon transforms back into Leo Cub Zord, freeing the Swordfish Blade from Cybron's hand, and jumps at Cybron's bazooka arm, breaking it apart, before flipping and striking Cybron again, who is forced to the side.

Andromeda Megazord bends over, as the fire on its head, blasts Cybron.

* * *

The Leo Cannon reconnects to the Star Force Megazord.

* * *

Phoenix Megazord flies toward the Gear Destroyer, as it continues firing at the Megazord.

Phoenix Star Ranger pushes the controls, with the Phoenix Megazord strikes the Gear Destroyer, before flying back away.

Phoenix Star Ranger holds up his Phoenix Shield, "Now for the finishing touches."

Phoenix Star Ranger draws the Phoenix Blade.

Phoenix Megazord waves its swords, as they are on fire.

"Phoenix Fire!" Phoenix Star Ranger strikes with his Blade twice. "Double Strike!"

Phoenix Megazord strikes with its swords, sending a flaming x-shaped strike at the Gear Destroyer.

Phoenix Megazord turns away as the Gear Destroyer is consumed in a large explosion.

* * *

The Ninja Steel Rangers stand in front of Ninjax, battle readied.

"Ninja Rangers, Fear No Danger!"

Ninjax readies his sword, "You will fear me!"

Ninjax rushes ahead and brings down his sword, which is blocked by Lion Fire Red Ranger's Ninja Star Blade, before Pink and White Ninja Steel Rangers flip over his head and strikes him in the back with their blades. Lion Fire Red Ranger then spins away, allowing Blue and Yellow Ninja Steel Rangers to charge ahead and kick Ninjax back.

Gold Ninja Steel Ranger flips to the side and aims his Rockstorm Guitar like a blaster, "Rockstorm Blast!"

He blasts Ninjax, sending him flying backward.

As Ninjax returns to his feet, with Pink, Yellow, Blue, and White Ninja Steel Rangers aim their Ninja Blasters

"Ninja Blast!"

They blast Ninjax, who is forced onto his knee. He then looks ahead as Lion Fire Red Ranger rushes him.

Lion Fire Red Ranger removes the Ninja Star from his Lion Fire Morpher and attaches it to his Ninja Star Blade's hilt, "Lion Fire Armor Star Lock-in!" He then spins the Ninja Star. "Ninja Spin!"

The Ninja Star Blade is covered in flaming energy, as Lion Fire Red Ranger delivers a powerful strike, "Lion Fire Flame Strike! Final Attack!"

Small sparks fly off Ninjax, as he drops his sword.

"I have failed you... High General," Ninjax falls down in a large explosion.

* * *

"That just leave you, Cybron," Galacta Red Ranger pushes the Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher to the side, then the five Star Rangers aim their Gauntlet Morphers and fire them.

"Leo Cannon, Final Cannon Blast!"

Cybron spreads out his arms, sending a large purple beam blast from his body.

"And Star Globe Final Strike!" Galacta Red Ranger yells.

Andromeda Megazord, using its club, hits a large Star Globe, sending it flying, with the blast from the Leo Cannon blasting behind the Star Globe.

The combined attack hits the large purple beam, pushing it back and manages to hit it all the way to Cybron, blasting him continuing by the Leo Cannon.

"You won't win, Rangers!" Cybron yells. "The Emperor will... destroy you all!"

The cannon blast finally ends, as Cybron falls down in a huge explosion.

Phoenix Megazord lands next to Star Force Megazord and Andromeda Megazord.

"The Universe is under Ranger protection!" the six Star Rangers yell.

The Ninja Steel Rangers look up at the victorious Megazords.

"You bet it is!" Blue Star Ranger yells.

"That was epic!" Red Ninja Steel Ranger adds.

Pink Ninja Steel Ranger looks to White Ninja Steel Ranger, "Their equipment's incredible."

"Way to go," Gold Star Ranger says.

* * *

Later, Neil, Laira, Brody, Preston, Calvin, Hayley, Sarah, and Levi are walking together through the plaza.

"You should you don't want to join us?" Laira asks.

"We sure, and while traveling through space would be epic, but with the Ninja Nexus Prism going back into space, there won't be much we can do to help," Brody says.

"Besides Finals are coming up," Preston adds.

"Although it good to know you guys are defending the universe," Hayley says.

"Yeah, I think we can rest easy with you guys out there," Levi says.

"Thanks, I just hope if we need any help," Neil starts.

"We'll be there," Brody offers a handshake, with Neil gladly accepts.

The rest of the unmorphed Rangers are walking up to the group, as Viera and Farah are watching from a distance.

"You know, Princess, I think I start to understand what you been talking about," Farah tells her.

"I'm glad," Viera responds.

"And for the first time, I think the Cosmos Empire can be defeated," Farah adds.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Stellar's bridge, Octomiss stands in the center of the round console, "And with the last of the High Generals gone, I am now in charge of the Dark Stellar."

"Don't get ahead of yourself."

Octomiss looks around, "What?! Who said that?!"

"I am Computron, and I am now in charge of the Dark Stellar."

"Computron?!" Octomiss responds. "But are you just a computer or something."

"Don't underestimated me," Computron's voice warns her. "I am the greatest mind in the Universe, after my great creator, Emperor Novalis. And he had entrusted me with this ship."

"Okay, so... are we gonna attack the Rangers?" Octomiss asks.

"You propose a full on attack?" Computron's voice responds. "I expect such an proposition from such as intelligent challenged as you."

"'Intelligent challenged'?!" Octomiss repeats.

"No, my plan of attack will ensure the complete downfall of our Emperor's enemies," Computron's voice tells her.

* * *

The Dark Stellar flies away, through the empty vast of space.


	35. Nightmareland

_"A powerful Empire is targeting the universe for complete conquest, with no one able to stop them. Until twelve brave warriors are chosen by the stars themselves to save the entire universe. They are the Power Rangers Star Force!"_

* * *

Nathaniel is lying on the ground, sleeping, until the sound of movement start to wake him. Nathaniel then slowly gets up and looks around, seeing he is in a dark forest.

"What...?" Nathaniel rubs the top of his head. "Where... am I...?"

Nathaniel then hears more movement, causing him to look around. Nathaniel can't find its source, until he is suddenly blasted off his feet.

Lying on the ground, Nathaniel turns slightly to see a Majoroid with several Greyids.

"Don't know where I am, but the Empire's clearly here," Nathaniel returns to his feet. "So I do know what to do." Nathaniel raises his hand. "Phoenix Shield!"

But nothing happens. Nathaniel looks at his empty hand, before shoving it back into the air, "Phoenix Shield!"

But still nothing happens. Nathaniel looks back at his empty hand, before looking back at the Majoroid and Greyids. The Majoroid starts aiming his staff.

"Oh no..." Nathaniel says.

The Majoroid fires his staff, with Nathaniel motions to the side to dodge, but is blasted off his feet and throws through the air.

Nathaniel lands hard on the ground and looks up where he sees Neil, Laira, Hikaru, and Kenneth.

"Guys, the Empire's here, I need help," Nathaniel tells his friends.

"We learned what you kept from us," Laira says.

"What?" Nathaniel responds.

"You really think that will changes nothing?" Kenneth asks.

"But... we're friends," Nathaniel says.

"Not anymore," Hikaru says.

"Did you really think we would care anything about you after learning the truth?" Neil asks.

Nathaniel gets back onto his feet, "But, I can explain."

"It doesn't matter, you're on your own," Laira says.

The four turns and walk away.

"Wait, wait!" Nathaniel calls out.

Neil, Laira, Hikaru, and Kenneth disappears in the mist in distance.

"Wait!" Nathaniel yells before he turns to see the Majoroid aiming his staff again.

* * *

"Nightmareland"

* * *

The Majoroid is aiming his staff, before firing it, forcing Nathaniel to roll to the side. Nathaniel then jumps up and kicks the Majoroid onto his back. Upon landing behind the Majoroid, Nathaniel split kicks two Greyids, spin and back elbows a third Greyid before throwing it over his shoulder, launching it against two more Greyids.

Nathaniel then starts to back up before turning and sprinting into the distance.

* * *

After been running for awhile, Nathaniel finally stops and lies his back up against a tree, giving him a chance to catch his breath.

"What's going on?" Nathaniel steps away from the tree. "Think, think, what the last thing you remember, Nathaniel? Of course, we came to Somnia..."

* * *

_Laira, Nathaniel, Neil, Hikaru, Davis, Kenneth, Alexis, Al, Goldex, Hiroshi, and Hikari walk through a forest to Myslia, a woman with long green hair and wearing a white gown, standing in front of a small shrine covered in cobwebs._

_"Where we met Myslia."_

_"So this is the Star Force?" Myslia asks._

_"Most of it," Laira responds. "This is Nathaniel, Neil, Hikaru, Davis, Kenneth, Alexis, Al, Goldex, Hiroshi, and Hikari."_

_"Nice to meet all of you..." Myslia says._

_Suddenly a thick fog starts to fill the area, with everyone looking around._

_"That odd, I never seen such a thick fog before," Myslia says._

_"We have..." Neil starts._

_"Demoskull..." Nathaniel realizes._

_The thickest of the fog increases, until Nathaniel can't see anyone else._

_"Then we becomes separated by the fog..."_

_Nathaniel starts to turn, when all of a sudden Demoskull reaches out at Nathaniel's head with his hand, with a bright light covering Nathaniel._

* * *

Nathaniel looks up slightly, "Of course, we were attacked by Demoskull. And what I just saw, was one of Demoskull's fear attacks."

"Well done, Ranger."

Nathaniel nearly jumps at Demoskull's voice, and starts looking around but can't find him.

"But just knowing its a nightmare, won't save you!" Demoskull's voice threats. "You all will be destroyed by your own worst fears."

"Not gonna happened," Nathaniel responds. "We are stronger then you think!"

"Strength means nothing, especially strength that comes from your precious union, when you are alone against nightmares!"

Demoskull's laughter echoes in the dark forest, as Nathaniel stands alone.

* * *

Kenneth is walking through the dark forest, looking around.

"Hikari! Neil! Anyone! Are you there!" Kenneth calls out, before he holds up his Star Globe, looking at it. "Maybe if I fly above in my Zord..."

"And lose control again?"

Kenneth looks up to see Hikari, "Hikari?"

"I don't believed you became a Ranger when you lost control of your Zord," Hikari says. "How pathetic."

"No, this is Demoskull's doing," Kenneth tells himself. "I know it. The real Hikari doesn't think about me like that. Otherwise, she would never trust me with that new Star Globe."

"Oh yeah?" Hikari asks. "Then show it to me? Let's see this new power you had mastered."

Kenneth lowers the Star Globe in his hand, "I hadn't perfected it yet."

"And after all the time you had, really pathetic," Hikari insults.

Kenneth looks down, "Just remember, she's not real..."

Suddenly explosions go off in front of Kenneth, forcing him to look ahead to see Pink Star Ranger slowly approaching him with hers Star Blaster raised.

"Keep telling yourself that, while I end your pathetic existence!" Pink Star Ranger fires hers Star Blaster.

* * *

Hikari is thrown some distance, before landing hard on the ground. Hikari looks over to the side to see Hikaru and Hiroshi, slowly approaching her, with dark energy surrounds them.

"Give up, sis," Hikaru says. "And let the darkness overcome you like it did for us."

Hikari returns to hers feet, "No, I know this isn't real. Its another illusion created by Demoskull, based on my fear of my family turning against me."

"Believed what you want, Kari," Hiroshi tells her. "This is your downfall!"

Hikaru and Hiroshi both rush Hikari, who launch a spin kick, which Hiroshi dodges under. Hikari then punches at Hikaru, who catches hers arm and hold it down.

* * *

Hikaru holds down Hikari's arm, with dark energy surrounds Hikari.

"I know this isn't real," Hikaru says. "Another Demoskull trick."

"Believed what you want, Karu," Hiroshi says.

Suddenly Hiroshi, also surrounded by dark energy, jump kicks Hikaru, forcing him off Hikari.

* * *

Hikaru, surrounded by dark energy, falls down, as Hiroshi lands and turns to see Hikari, also surrounded by dark energy, launching an arm swipe at him, with Hiroshi dodges under it and flips to the side.

"The real Kari and Karu are much stronger then you two," Hiroshi tells his opponents.

Hikaru and Hikari stand side by side, facing Hiroshi.

"Believed what you want," Hikaru says.

"You still going down," Hikari says.

The two then rushes him.

* * *

Davis back elbows a Greyid, punches another in the chest, and then roundhouse kicks a third.

"I thought you supposed to show me my worst fears," Davis says. "But there is nothing to fear from Greyids."

Davis fires another punch, knocking a Greyid off its feet.

Suddenly, the Greyid's body changes, becoming Neil.

"What?!" Davis looks around as the other Greyids turn into Hikaru, Kenneth, and Nathaniel. "No, no..." Davis shakes his head slightly. "Wait, no, they not real. More of Demoskull's tricks. Just remember that."

Davis looks down at the unconscious Neil, "Just remember..."

* * *

Goldex walks through the forest, looking around, "Hello! Is anyone there! I'm only been asking it twenty times, so... Is anyone there?" Goldex sighs. "...Twenty-one."

Goldex stops walking and looks around, turning his head, "Of course, I get it, I'm afraid of been all alone. Very clever, yeah... Of course, it not real. Nope, definitively not real."

Goldex looks around, "But is really lonely."

* * *

Al peeks out from behind a tree.

"Goldex?" Al sees Goldex seating on the ground, before starting to approaching him. "Hey, Goldex, so Demoskull attacked us together, that's good, huh?"

Al reaches Goldex, who doesn't move, "Goldex? You never been speechless before. Is something wrong with your actuator?"

Al places a hand on Goldex's shoulder, when all of a sudden, he falls back, revealing his body covered in rust.

Al falls to his knee, looking over Goldex's body, "Goldex! What happened...!" Al closes his eyes, trying to calm himself. "Wait, no, its not real. Just Demoskull's doing."

Al opens his eyes, looking over Goldex, "It can't be real..."

* * *

Alexis is walking through the forest.

"Okay, don't believe anything you see, don't believe," Alexis whispers to herself.

"Alexis!"

Alexis nearly jumps as she turns to see Davis walking up to her holding a bowl.

"Davis, you scared me. Which I guess is the point of all of this, huh?" Alexis does a double take at Davis. "Wait, aren't we supposed to be separated. Unless, you're not real."

Davis, using a spoon, eats the soup from the bowl, "This ramen noodle soup of yours is really delicious."

"Oh, thanks, I thought you would like it, the trick is... Wait!" Alexis stops herself and looks over to Davis. "Where you get that?"

Davis suddenly drops the bowl, spilling its contents on the ground.

"Davis? Are you okay?" Alexis asks.

"I don't feel... so well," Davis collapses onto the ground.

"Davis!" Alexis yells.

Alexis looks ahead to see approaching them is Neil and Hikaru, both slowly and weakly walking.

"Alexis..." Neil weakly says.

"Neil, Hikaru, are you two okay?" Alexis asks.

"Don't feel good..." Hikaru weakly says.

"What happened?" Alexis asks.

"Last thing we did, was eat some of the food you prepared.. for us..." Neil weakly responds.

"My food did this to you...?" Alexis asks. "Wait, no, its not real. Demoskull just using a nightmare I had every now and then. This not real."

Neil and Hikaru collapses onto the ground.

"It not real..." Alexis says to herself.

* * *

Laira starts to exit the forest, "Finally, an exit."

Upon exiting the forest into a clearing, Laira looks up to see the sky is full of Saucer-Mech ships, "What?! But how!"

"Isn't it obvious?" 

Laira quickly turns to see Emperor Novalis' cloaked form.

"I have won," Emperor Novalis says. "And your Star Force had failed."

Laira looks down to see at Emperor Novalis' feet are badly damaged Gauntlet Morphers, Dragon Staff, and Phoenix Shield, "No... the Resistance... my parents..."

"Let's me put this way," Novalis starts, causing Laira to look back up. "You are now the last Martian."

Laira becomes angry before she raises her arm to aim hers Gauntlet Morpher, then realizes that it gone, "What?!"

"Like I said the Star Force had failed," Novalis repeats.

"This not possible…" Laira says. "No, it not possible. This is Demoskull."

"I had destroyed Demoskull, no one is a match against my power," Novalis tells her.

"I don't believed that... I will prove the truth," Laira runs back into the forest.

"Then you will perish in disbelieved!" Novalis calls after her.

* * *

Neil is walking through the forest, looking around, "I faced my fear of my friends getting hurt. So what next, Demoskull?"

"Defenders of the Universe..."

"Wait, what's that?" Neil turns pass couple trees, following the sound of the voice.

"United!"

Neil enters a clearing where he sees Red, Green, Black, Blue, and Yellow Star Rangers together.

"Power Rangers Star Force!"

"What is this?!" Neil asks.

"Ah, isn't it our former leader," Blue Star Ranger notes.

"Former?" Neil repeats.

"Yeah, you been replaced," the Red Star Ranger tells him.

"The Red Ranger had fallen, long live the Red Ranger," Yellow Star Ranger adds.

"This is a joke, I am chosen by the Lion Star," Neil reaches for his back pocket, when suddenly the Red Star Ranger holds up his Gauntlet Morpher, showing the Star Globe.

"Looking for this?" the Red Star Ranger asks. "Face it, you're yesterday news. I'm the new and improved Red Ranger." 

"No, this isn't real, more Demoskull trickery," Neil says.

"Denial isn't a good color on you," Green Star Ranger says.

"But then again, red wasn't either," Yellow Star Ranger says.

The five Star Rangers start laughing.

"Keep telling yourself, this isn't real," Neil whispers to himself. "It isn't..."

* * *

Nathaniel continues to walk through the forest.

"Have you given up yet, Demoskull?" Nathaniel asks. "Your power is worthless when we know you are coming."

"Foresight means nothing. Even if you knows its a nightmare, you can't be prepared for the worst."

"I bet to differ," Nathaniel argues.

"Do you?"

Nathaniel turns to see Red Star Ranger, with Blue and Orange Star Rangers to his sides. Then Nathaniel sees the rest of the eight Star Rangers step up around him.

"What is this?" Nathaniel asks.

"Are you really surprised?" Green Star Ranger asks.

"After what we learned about you..." Black Star Ranger starts.

"And your secrets," Orange Star Ranger finishes.

"You are too dangerous to allow to live," Pink Star Ranger adds.

The eleven Star Rangers aim their Gauntlet Morphers and Dragon Staff Laser Rifle.

"It's time to end you, for good," Red Star Ranger threats.

"This not real..." Nathaniel whispers.

* * *

A sleeping Nathaniel lies on the ground, whispering, "This not real..."

Also sleeping on the ground are Neil, Laira, Hikaru, Kenneth, Alexis, Al, Goldex, Hikari, Hiroshi, and Myslia, with Demoskull standing before them.

"Tell yourself that all you want," Demoskull starts. "It doesn't matter, because this is one nightmare that won't end until you does!"

Demoskull starts laughing.

"Once you are blasted in this nightmare, your fears of betrayal would be so great that it would empowering me so much..." Demoskull starts.

* * *

Nathaniel stands surrounded by the eleven Star Rangers, aiming their Gauntlet Morphers and Dragon Staff Laser Rifle.

"While signalling your end," Demoskull's voice finishes.

* * *

Laira is running through the forest, as explosions go off behind her.

"Run as much as you want, there is no where for you go. I controlled the entire universe!" Novalis' voice calls out.

_"I don't have my morpher," _Laira thinks to herself._ "I don't have my powers. But I do have my mind. We still have our minds!"_

* * *

Kenneth, Hikari, Hikaru, Hiroshi, Davis, Neil, Al, Goldex, and Alexis are each knocked down in their nightmares.

At once, all nine thinks the same thing, _"We still have our minds!"_

* * *

"We still have our minds!" Nathaniel calls out.

The nine Star Rangers fire their weapons, but the attacks stop midair, as a bright light emerges from around Nathaniel, covering the entire surrounding.

* * *

The sleeping unmorphed Rangers and Myslia become covered in a bright light, as Demoskull tries to cover his eyes.

"What?! No! What's going on!" Demoskull yells.

Demoskull is knocked back and lands hard on the ground. Before Demoskull could gets up, the unmorphed Rangers and Myslia return to their feet.

"How you did that?!" Demoskull yells. "This planet's nature connection to the dreamscape should've kept you in a deep sleep for as long as I wanted."

"You've attacked us enough times for us to get ready for you," Neil tells him.

"And your same mind games will no longer work on us," Laira adds.

"You might push us to our limits, but we won't break," Nathaniel says. "While your power wane until you break down."

"That is where you're wrong, this planet is full of victims, I will power up on them and then get rid of you all for good," Demoskull turns and runs away.

"We'll see about that," Neil says before he turns to his friends. "Let's go."

They nod their heads, as they run after Demoskull, except for Hikari, who walks over to Myslia.

"Are you okay?" Hikari asks.

"I am, just a little more intense then I expected," Myslia tells her.

"Did you hid from Demoskull what you experienced?" Hikari asks.

"Yes, my training here allowed me to, or else he would see my fears at our home world been destroyed and perhaps learned the truth," Myslia explains.

* * *

Demoskull searches around an empty street, "Where is everybody! I know I sense more people here!"

Demoskull turns to see Hikaru and Hiroshi at the corner of the street.

"You sure you didn't sensed your own fear of failure?" Hiroshi asks.

Demoskull holds up his scythe, before firing a large strike, "Don't get cute!"

Hikaru and Hiroshi dodge out of the attack.

"I don't need a power boost to get rid of you," Demoskull says.

"Now you contrary yourself," Davis says.

Demoskull turns to see Davis and Kenneth.

"That can't be a good sign," Kenneth adds.

"Now the one with low self-esteem is mocking me!" Demoskull yells.

"You don't need high self-esteem to see you is out of your depths," Al says.

Demoskull turns again to see Al and Goldex

"I have completed my calculations, you don't have a chance," Goldex says.

"You two are so joint by the hips, you can't stand on your own," Demoskull tells them.

"They don't need to," Alexis says.

Demoskull turns to see Alexis and Neil.

"While you are helpless, alone and with others," Neil adds.

"And you two are so define by your roles, you can't do or be anything else!" Demoskull yells.

"But what can you do?" Laira asks.

Demoskull turns one more time to see Laira and Nathaniel, as the other unmorphed Rangers join them.

"You control and manipulate others' fears and nightmares, but those are things that can be overcome," Nathaniel says.

"But everyone develops new fears, anxious, nightmares!" Demoskull calls out.

"But those can be overcome too," Neil tells him. "So you wait for new fears, but then the cycle continues. You never grow stronger, but your opponents do grow stronger because they faced what previous held them back. You can't win, you can only barely survived." 

"You're wrong," Demoskull argues. "I can win. I will win! I will destroy you, if not with your fears, then with brute force!"

"It's Morphin' Time!" Neil calls out.

The unmorphed Rangers place their Star Globes on their Gauntlet Morphers, "Star Force, descent!"

They morph into Red, Green, Blue, Black, Yellow, Orange, Gold, Silver, Polaris, and Phoenix Star Rangers.

Red Star Ranger presses the top of the Galacta Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher, as he morphs into Galacta Red Ranger.

"Galacta Mode, descent!"

The ten Star Rangers stand side by side, with Red Star Ranger spreads out his arms before drawing a circle with a finger, "Defenders of the Universe, united!"

"Power Rangers Star Force!"

"Enough with the fanfare, and enough with you!" Demoskull fires a powerful strike, creating a large explosion in front of the Star Rangers.

Emerging from the resulting smoke is Phoenix Star Ranger with his drawn Phoenix Blade, as he runs toward the monster, "It is us who have enough of you!"

The Phoenix Blade block Demoskull's scythe, before it is pushed to the side by the Phoenix Shield. Phoenix Star Ranger then dodges under Demoskull's scythe, with the Ranger spins around and strike Demoskull in the back.

Demoskull then sees Yellow, Green, and Black Star Ranger charging. Demoskull strikes at them with his scythe, which is blocked by Black Star Ranger's Star Axe, as Yellow and Green Star Rangers flip over his head. Both Star Rangers, in midair, fire their Gauntlet Morphers, blasting Demoskull.

Orange Star Ranger's Scorpion Striker Tail stretches out and wraps around Demoskull.

"Little gnat," Demoskull insults.

"Ever seen a gnat do this?" Orange Star Ranger spins, with his Scorpion Striker Tail throwing Demoskull into the distance.

* * *

Demoskull lands on a roof, and turns to see Galacta Red Ranger, Gold, Silver, Blue, and Polaris Star Rangers.

"Nice of you to drop in," Galacta Red Ranger jokes.

"Annoying gnat," Demoskull fire laser bolts from his shoulders, as Gold, Silver, Blue, and Polaris Star Rangers roll to the sides, and Galacta Red Ranger disappears using a portal.

Galacta Red Ranger reappears on another roof behind Demoskull, blasting him in the back with the Dragon Staff Laser Rifle.

Demoskull is forced ahead and turns, with Blue Star Ranger tries a leg sweep, before Demoskull uses his scythe to block Polaris Star Ranger's Star Spear and Silver Star Ranger's Star Scythe, then pushing them off. He then knocks away Gold Star Ranger's Star Crossbow, strikes Blue Star Ranger's Star Claw, forcing the Ranger into a spin.

Blue Star Ranger places a Star Globe onto his Star Claw, then gets on one knee and delivers a diagonal strike, "Wolf Slash!"

"Fools!" Demoskull calls out.

Demoskull fires his own strike, pushing back Blue Star Ranger's, as Polaris Star Ranger steps in front of his cousin and fires his Gauntlet Morpher, creating a large shield to block the attack.

"Now your chance, guys!" Polaris Star Ranger yells.

"Got ya'!" Gold Star Ranger starts dancing in space, as he and Silver Star Ranger stands on opposite sides of Demoskull. "You're first up, Al."

"My pleasure," Silver Star Ranger turns the shell of a Star Globe, revealing the image of a curl up snake and places it on his Gauntlet Morpher.

_"Serpent Star!"_

He pushes the Star Globe and fires his Gauntlet Morpher, sending out dozens of snakes at Demoskull, who starts striking at them, as Gold Star Ranger mimes playing a flute like a snake charmer. Suddenly an large snake wraps around Demoskull, pinning his arms.

"My turn!" Gold Star Ranger holds up a Star Globe, turning its shell to reveals the image of a bow and arrow, and places it on his Gauntlet Morpher.

_"Arrow Star!"_

He pushes the Star Globe and fires it into the air, creating the image of a centaur with a bow, causing Demoskull to look up.

"What is this?!" Demoskull calls out.

Suddenly a barrage of arrows shoot down, blasting Demoskull and the ground around him.

Demoskull, now free, is forced back couple steps, "This won't stop me. Nothing will stop me! I am immortal!"

Demoskull is blasted, as Silver, Blue, Polaris, and Gold Star Rangers regroup around Galacta Red Ranger, holding Star Crossbow and Star Blaster.

"You not immortal, you just feed off people's fears and dreads," Galacta Red Ranger tells him. "But without that, you have no power!"

"Then I am immortal, because fear and dread will never disappear from this universe!" Demoskull counters.

"Guess again!" Phoenix Star Ranger yells.

Demoskull turns to see Yellow, Green, Phoenix, Orange, and Black Star Rangers.

"We've beat everything you threw at us," Phoenix Star Ranger adds. "We'll beat you!"

"Our unity and inner strength is stronger then your fear," Orange Star Ranger says.

"Right!" Yellow, Green, Phoenix, and Black Star Ranger agree.

Demoskull's eyes glow as he raises his scythe, "Don't you listen!" Lightning shoot out of the top of his scythe, and flies back down, blasting the Star Rangers on both sides of him. "I can't be defeated!"

"You will!" Phoenix Star Ranger holds up his Phoenix Shield horizontal. "Phoenix Shield Blast!"

He fires a laser bolt from the bottom of his Phoenix Shield, blasting the scythe out of Demoskull's hand.

Suddenly, Galacta Red Ranger glides through an explosion with his Star Saber.

"He's right!" Galacta Red Ranger strikes down with his Star Saber. "You will fall!"

Demoskull is forced back couple steps and onto a knee.

The Star Rangers regroup together.

"It time we end this nightmare for good," Galacta Red Ranger says.

Galacta Red Ranger presses the top of his Star Globe, as Phoenix Star Ranger gets ready to draw his Phoenix Blade.

Demoskull stands back up, "You fools, I won't end. I can't!"

The Star Rangers aim their weapons, "Galactic United Universe Blast!"

They fire their completed attack at Demoskull.

"This accomplish nothing!" Demoskull shouts.

The blast hits Demoskull, as explosions shoot off around him, before he falls down into a large explosion.

The Star Rangers watch as a dark ghostly image emerges from where Demoskull was.

"Fools! Nothing can destroy me, not completely," Demoskull's ghostly image speaks.

"I guess he hadn't figured it out, yet," Yellow Star Ranger says.

"Guess so," Black Star Ranger adds.

"Don't worry, it will dawn on him," Galacta Red Ranger sasy.

"What are you talking about?" Demoskull's image asks. "Soon my body will regenerate itself and we will be back at square one."

"That is where you are wrong," Polaris Star Ranger tells him.

"What?!"

Phoenix Star Ranger steps out in front of his friends, "Is there something you missed, Demoskull? We brought you here, remember?"

"Fool, I followed you here after you left Kimbaon," Demoskull's image says. "I know this planet will be the perfect ambush. It so close to the dreamscape I can trap you indefinitely and I will do it now."

"And we realized you were following us," Phoenix Star Ranger tells him. "So we came here, knowing its connection to the dreamscape, because where else would you keep a nightmare, then in dreams."

"What?!"

Polaris Star Ranger holds up his Gauntlet Morpher, "Are you ready, Kari?"

* * *

Hikari, with hers Gauntlet Morpher up, is standing next to Myslia, who is mediating, while floating off the ground.

"We are all ready," Hikari responds.

The shrine behind Myslia is glowing, before energy shoots up from it.

* * *

The same energy shoots down onto Demoskull's ghostly image, "What is this?!"

"That your problem, Demoskull," Green Star Ranger starts. "You don't care about people's connections, until it relate to their fears. You would so focused on us, you never thought about Myslia. She's an old friend, a Martian who migrated to here with hers family years ago, and forms a strong connection with the planet and the dreamscape."

"So when we left Kimbaon, and realized that you are still out there, Laira made contact with Myslia through hers parents," Yellow Star Ranger explains.

"Allowing her to prepare for your arrival," Black Star Ranger adds. "Not only to allow ours escape from your 'trap', but also to imprison you in the dreamscape, permanently."

"No, you couldn't have tricked me!" Demoskull's image claims. "Your fears that the plan won't work would've show itself to me!"

"Except we have absolute faith in Laira, who have absolute faith in hers friend," Phoenix Star Ranger says. "We know with all our hearts, that this will work!"

"Even you?!" Demoskull's image yells. "You feared what the others would think about you if they learned the truth!"

Blue and Orange Star Rangers look at each other for a moment.

"I should thank you, Demoskull," Phoenix Star Ranger tells him. "Because of you, I overcame that fear."

"No! No!"

The energy beaming down on Demoskull's ghostly image intensified, until finally his image is pulled through the energy, with the energy itself receding.

* * *

Demoskull's ghostly image is pulled into the shrine, as the energy shrinks.

"NOOOOOooooo...!"

* * *

Phoenix Star Ranger is still looking up at the sky, "The universe is under Ranger protection."

* * *

The twelve unmorphed Rangers stand in the bridge, with Laira looking up at the large screen showing Myslia.

"Thanks you again for your help, Myslia," Laira says. "I'm just sorry we have to leave so sudden."

"I understand, Laira," Myslia says. "You guys have an entire universe to save. We'll catch up once you're done."

"Of course, until then," Laira responds.

Myslia smiles and nods, as hers image disappears.

Laira turns, as the rest of the group look over to Nathaniel.

"Now that Demoskull is dealt with, what did he meant about what the 'truth about you'?" Davis asks.

"Yeah, that..." Nathaniel start. "I been wanting to tell you, but I'm afraid of what you might think."

"Even after everything we been through?" Dracon asks.

"Trust me, keeping secrets from your friends is never good," Kenneth says.

"I know, but this is complicated," Nathaniel sighs, before look at each of his friends. "It about me and my father's people. We came from the planet, Nemesas."

"Never heard of it," Laira comments.

"I have, it became a barren world seemly over night," Dracon recalls.

"Yeah, you see, our people, we have the natural power to drain energy from anything, plants, trees, even whole mountains," Nathaniel starts. "But we always return what energy we borrowed." Nathaniel closes his eyes for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "But it wasn't enough for my father, he was too power hungry. He devised a machine that can absorbed massive amount of energy and stored it in a core. He tested his weapon... on Nemesas."

"So the reason Nemesas is a barren world is because..." Hikaru starts.

"He did that to his own world?!" Alexis realizes.

Nathaniel nods, "And it still wasn't enough, not only that, my father believed that because of the power he possesses, he has the most right to rule over, everything."

"And thus begun the Empire," Davis adds.

"What happens to the stolen energy, that got stored in the Emperor's core?" Dracon asks.

"He set it up, so that he is... connected to the core, so he can call upon the energy anytime he wanted," Nathaniel explains. "And after I vowed loyalty to him, he connected me to it."

"So you used the energy he stole from planets?" Laira asks.

"He was my father, I didn't want to disappointed him. All I wanted is his respect..." Nathaniel explains.

"Do you still use that energy?" Neil asks.

"No, in fact, after I became a Ranger, it seems he severed my connection," Nathaniel answers. "I can't, even if I wanted to." Nathaniel looks over his friends, again. "Listen, I've made mistakes. I know that, and I am sorry."

"The past's in the past, what matters now is going forward," Neil tells him.

"Of course, this new information means winning this war is a lot more difficult then we originally thought," Dracon realizes.

"What you means?" Kenneth asks.

"To win, we will eventually have to defeat the Emperor," Dracon tells him. "But if he has the energies of countless planets at his disposal."

"Then unlike Demoskull, Emperor Novalis might truly be invincible," Neil realizes.


	36. Lockdown

_"A powerful Empire is targeting the universe for complete conquest, with no one able to stop them. Until twelve brave warriors are chosen by the stars themselves to save the entire universe. They are the Power Rangers Star Force!"_

* * *

Onboard the Star Voyager, Laira and Al are walking down a hallway, when Nathaniel steps out of a doorway with a tablet in hand.

"Ah, Laira, just who I'm looking for," Nathaniel says.

Al continues ahead, as Laira stops and turns, "Nathaniel, I'm already late for monitor duty."

Nathaniel walks up to her, tabbing on the tablet's screen, "This'll only takes a second. I noticed some odd energy readings..."

"Why don't you ask Al or Goldex?" Laira starts walking, with Nathaniel following.

"It's more than that, the Voyager seems to be slowing, since your parents designed it..." Nathaniel starts.

Laira stops and turns, "And if my parents designed it, then its perfect down to the bolt, so don't try to find a problem."

Laira spins back around and continues walking.

"What gotten into her?" Nathaniel wonders.

* * *

In the Voyager's gym, a Greyid falls onto the ground, before disappearing, as Orange Star Ranger removes the Star Globe from his Gauntlet Morpher, demorphing back into Kenneth.

Kenneth holds up the new Star Globe, "I might finally be ready."

At that moment, the lights seem to dimmer for a second.

* * *

Neil, Davis, Alexis, and Hiroshi are walking through a hall, as the lights seem to dimmer for a second, causing the group to look up.

"Did we forgot to pay our power bill?" Alexis jokes.

"What could cost this?" Hiroshi asks.

"Nothing good," Neil leads his friends down the hall.

* * *

On the bridge, Al is standing behind Goldex at the side of the lower level, Dracon and Hikaru in the center, and Hikari at the front of the bridge.

"See what I means by a strange line of code," Goldex says to Al.

"Yeah, I definitively never seen that before," Al notes. "I wonder..."

Nathaniel enters the bridge after Laira, "Laira, I didn't mean anything."

"Just, forget it," Laira responses.

Suddenly, the lights dim completely, as an alarm start blazing.

_"WARNING! EMERGENCY PROTOCOL! WARNING! EMERGENCY PROTOCOL!"_

"What in the...?!" HIkaru says.

Then the doors to the bridge suddenly slams shut.

* * *

"Lockdown"

* * *

Kenneth stands in the middle of the gym, when he notices the door at the gym's entrance is closing. He quickly runs to the entrance, and slides under the door, which then closes behind him.

Getting up, Kenneth looks back at the door, "What's going on here?"

* * *

Nathaniel presses a button on a console near the bridge's door, before he bangs on the door, "It's won't open."

"What's emergency protocol?" Hikaru asks.

"I-I don't know," Laira answers.

"Everyone, report in," Neil says from the Gauntlet Morpher. "Is everyone okay?"

Dracon holds up his Dragon Staff, "This is Dracon, I'm here on the bridge, with Hikari, Hikaru, Al, Goldex, Laira, and Nathaniel. We're unharmed, but the door had sealed."

* * *

Neil, Davis, Alexis, and Hiroshi reach the end of the hall, where they face a closed door.

"We can't leave," Dracon says from the Gauntlet Morphers.

Neil turns away from the door and holds up his Gauntlet Morpher, "Yeah, I can see that." He pauses for a moment. "Had anyone seen Kenneth?" 

"I'm here," Kenneth jogs down from the opposite end of the hall. "I was in the gym, when... all of this happened?"

"What is this?" Hiroshi asks. "How the emergency protocol got activated?"

"I didn't even know we have an emergency protocol," Alexis says.

"Actually, I think I know how it got activated," Al responds from the Gauntlet Morphers.

* * *

Al stands behind Goldex, who is still at the side of the lower level, "Just before 'all of this' happened, Goldex detected some unusual code."

Dracon walks over to the pair.

"Unusual how?" Neil asks from the Gauntlet Morpher.

"Well, after a further investigation, it would seems the code was added to our systems from an outside source," Goldex responds.

"We were hacked?" Dracon asks.

"To put it bluntly, but, yes," Goldex says.

Nathaniel walks over to the edge of the second level, "It have to be the Empire. No one else could do something like this."

Laira crosses hers arms, "Agreed."

Nathaniel looks at Laira, before looking away.

"This might be the wrong time to ask this, but what exactly does 'emergency protocol' entails?" Alexis asks from the Gauntlet Morpher.

Goldex looks at the screen in front of him, "Well, from what I can tell, shutting down of all systems one by one, starting with engines and sealing each rooms and areas and ending with... shutting off life support."

"We need to regain control," Hikaru realizes.

Goldex presses couple buttons on the console, "I can traced the source of the hack. Its stationary, so that good."

"Well, we obvious can't go after it," Hikari says.

* * *

"Then we'll go," Neil says.

"And use our Zords?" Kenneth asks.

"Too risky, we have no idea what we would be going into," Davis says. "It could be an ambush, and the Zords are too big of targets."

* * *

Al snaps his fingers, "Of course! The Star Cruiser, its computer system is completely separated from the Voyager."

* * *

"So it won't be effected by the hack," Al continues from the Gauntlet Morpher.

"Perfect, Goldex, send the coordinates to the Cruiser," Neil instructs.

"Copy that," Goldex responds from the Gauntlet Morpher.

Neil, Hiroshi, Davis, Alexis, and Kenneth are starting down the hall.

* * *

Shortly later, Davis rounds a corner, where a large box is situated, when he notices the doorway to the hangar bay is slowly closing. Davis quickly grabs the box and shoves it down the hall, sliding it into the door, as the door slams down onto it, stopping the door from closing all the way.

Davis then leads the way, sliding under the door and then tries to keep the door from crushing the box, but is failing.

As he does so, Hiroshi slides under the door, follows by Neil, and then Alexis. Davis loses his grip on the door, as Kenneth slides under it, before the door finishes closing, crushing the box.

Kenneth straightens up, as he looks at Davis, with both smiling slightly.

* * *

Hiroshi enters the Star Cruiser, with Neil and Alexis behind him, and starts to seat in the pilot chair. Neil seats in the chair next to him, and Alexis behind him.

"Can you fly this thing?" Alexis asks.

"I can fly anything," Hiroshi notices that he is a little too short to see clearly. "Although, apparently I forgot something."

Hiroshi reaches around the bottom of his chair, before he pulls on a lever, and the chair raises couple inches, allowing him to see clearly, "Ah, better."

Davis and Kenneth had entered, and start to take their seats.

Kenneth points ahead, "Hum, we forgot something else."

The entire group look at the closed hangar bay door.

* * *

The Star Voyager is floating in space, when suddenly an explosion goes off on the ship's hangar bay. Then coming out of the hole is the Star Cruiser. As the jump ship flies away, a secondary door closes behind the hole, sealing it.

* * *

Laira and Nathaniel look around.

"What was that sound?" Laira asks.

Dracon holds the Dragon Staff, "Neil, are you all okay?" But there is no answer. "Neil?"

"Whoever did this must've blocked all transmissions from getting out or into the Voyager," Al realizes.

Goldex turns away from his station, "And I just lost my computer access."

Dracon lowers his Dragon Staff, as he looks away.

* * *

The Star Cruiser flies toward a blue-greyish planet called Quartz.

* * *

Neil, Kenneth, Hiroshi, Davis, and Alexis hide behind a pillar across the street from a large building, where several Greyids are walking patrols.

"Safe to say we came to the right spot," Alexis whispers.

"And consider how many Greyids there are here, that building must be the base of operations here," Hiroshi whispers.

"Although is that a problem?" Kenneth softly asks. "What with all the Greyids?"

"Exactly, we can't expect any backups, not to mention we can't waste too much time," Davis softly responds.

"We gonna need to split up," Neil whispers. "Alexis, Davis, I want you two to distract and lure away as much Greyids as you can. The rest of us will look for this 'hack signal' or whatever."

"You sure we should split up into so small teams?" Davis softly asks.

"No choice, beside I'm sure we'll be fine," Neil whispers.

Davis nods his head, "Right." He looks to Alexis. "Let's go."

"Lead the way, my distracting partner," Alexis whispers.

Davis and Alexis hurries to the side.

After a few moments, two Greyids are pacing in front of the building, when Alexis and Davis are walking over.

"Excuse me, do any of you know the way to Magrathea?" Alexis asks.

All of the Greyids in the area turn to the pair.

"Yeah, I think we took a wrong turn at Viltvodle VI," Davis responds.

Suddenly the Greyids start firing at Davis and Alexis, with Alexis dodging under one blast.

"Well, I think we got their attention," Alexis says.

Davis and Alexis start running in the opposite direction, with all but two of the Greyids give chase.

Neil, still behind the pillar, watches them go, before look over to the two Greyids, who standing in the middle of the street, watching. Neil looks over to Kenneth and Hiroshi and nods his head, with them returning the nod.

Kenneth and Hiroshi then run out from behind the pillar, with Hiroshi jump kicking the first Greyid. And then before the second Greyid could react, Kenneth run up and roundhouse kick the Greyid in the chest, knocking it down.

Neil runs over to his friends, as Hiroshi removes something from the first Greyid.

"Great job," Neil tells his friends.

Hiroshi holds up a key card, "Look what I got."

"That's a key card," Kenneth realizes.

Hiroshi nods his head.

"Let's go then," Neil starts to lead his friends up to the building.

* * *

Back on the bridge, Laira starts to seat on the ground on the second level.

"Is it just me, or is the air getting thin?" Laira asks.

Dracon is breathing heavily, "I-I'm afraid... that the ship's life support... is shutting down..."

Al is seating next to Goldex, who is slowly opening and closing his hand.

"Even though I don't require oxygen, the lack of moisture in the air will result in my joints tightening up, and I will cease function too," Goldex notes.

Nathaniel places his back against the closed door, "Goldex... how much time... do you think we have..."

"I-I don't know," Goldex claims.

Hikari, seating at the front of the bridge, with Hikaru seating on the floor next to her, turns in hers seat to face Goldex.

"Goldex... we know you would... already made the... calculations... so please, don't sugarcoat it for us..." Hikari responds.

"...Okay, by my calculations, we will run out of breathable air in about... thirty minutes," Goldex answers.

Nathaniel slides down onto the floor, "It'll been okay, they... they will make it. I-I'm sure of it."

"Of course... they will..." Laira says.

The group remain seating, in quiet.

* * *

Neil, Kenneth, and Hiroshi are jogging down a long, dark hallway in Quatrz's Central Control building, when suddenly a hologram pops up in front of them, showing the image of a Robo Taros.

"Well, isn't it the fabled Star Force. A faction of them at least."

The three unmorphed Rangers look at each other.

"A Robo Taros that can talk?" Kenneth asks.

"Off side, you dullard!"

The Robo Taros steps to the side to reveal the holographic image of a metallic sphere in a cylindrical jar.

"Is that... a computer brain in a jar?" Hiroshi asks.

"I am Computron, the greatest invention of the magnificent Emperor Novalis!"

"So you're Computron?" Hiroshi asks. "I expect someone more... impressive."

"Watch your tone, ignorant pipsqueak," Computron responds.

"It was you who hacked the Star Voyager, and are endangering our friends," Neil realizes.

"Yes, while my 'comrades' seek to crush you with their so called force, I seek a more intelligent option," Computron explains. "But I have to say, the odds that any of you managing to escape is minuscule to say the least."

"So we took you by surprise," Hiroshi says.

"On the contrary, I predicted such a possibility, and am prepared to use some force," Computron says.

At that moment, Octomiss steps out behind the group, "And that where I come in."

The unmorphed Rangers turn to look at Octomiss.

"Octomiss, from Skullnaz's right hand to a blunt object?" Kenneth joking asks.

"I'll show how blunt I can get," Octomiss tells him.

"I grew bored with such innate banter, and it is long over due for the end of the Star Force," Computron says.

Octomiss' arm turns into a gatling blaster, "My thought exactly."

Octomiss starts firing hers gatling blaster, forcing the unmorphed Ranger to jump to the sides, as she blasts through the hologram, which disappears.

At the same instant, Octomiss notices a red flash, before Red Star Ranger charges her, start grappling with the villain.

"Kenneth, Hiroshi, find the computer, free the Voyager," Red Star Ranger instructs.

Kenneth nods, "Right."

"Got ya'," Hiroshi responds.

Kenneth and Hiroshi start running down the hall, as Red Star Ranger continues to grapple with Octomiss.

"You won't win this time," Octomiss says.

"Same story, same ending," Red Star Ranger says.

The two combatants are pulled to the side.

* * *

Back on the bridge, everyone is pretty much in the same positions, as Nathaniel looks over to Laira.

"Maybe... this is a good time for us talk... about what going on?" Nathaniel suggests.

"What you mean?" Laira asks.

"Well, you been acting kinda of weird lately... around me," Nathaniel notes.

"With everything going on... do you really think this is a good time...?" Laira asks.

"We might not have a later... So, what's wrong?" Nathaniel asks.

"...All the energy the Empire been stealing... that powers the Emperor... you also used it," Laira says.

"Oh... that..."

"I've seen planets reduced to wastelands, because of the Empire... and you used to profit from it..." Laira continues.

"You know, Laira... I envy you..." Nathaniel starts, causing Laira to look over to him. "You have a wonderful relationship with your parents... they love and respect you... but my father never even said he loved me... even before he went 'world conqueror'..."

"I'm sorry..." Laira responds.

"A part of me always knew... it was wrong... but as long as my father cared about me... it didn't matter... nothing changed, and... I'm going through the universe... without a family," Nathaniel says.

"You have a family now..." Laira tells him.

Nathaniel looks over to Laira, who is smiling, with Nathaniel returns hers smile.

* * *

Meanwhile on Quartz, a Greyid is flipped onto the ground, as Alexis stands next to Davis.

"So you think we distracted enough of the Greyids?" Alexis asks.

"Davis, Alexis, come back here, we might have bigger problems," Red Star Ranger instructs from the Gauntlet Morpher.

Davis holds up his Gauntlet Morpher, "We on our way." He turns to Alexis. "Does that answer your question?"

Alexis looks at the group of Greyids in front of them, "Good news, guys, you'll get fast food."

Alexis charges ahead and uses a roundhouse kick to knock away a Greyid's weapon, before she spins and kicks the Greyid in the chest. She then spin back around, kicks a Greyid in hers pass, before she grabs a Greyid's arm, pulls it into another Greyid and kicks them both down.

Davis grabs a Greyid's punch, throws it up and elbows the Greyid in the side, he then roundhouse kicks another Greyid, before kicks a third Greyid in the chest. Davis then spins around and back elbows two Greyids behind him, before grabs another Greyid by the arm and leg, lift it over his head and throws it onto two more Greyids.

Alexis runs up to Davis, "Ready to go?"

Davis nods, before they both run off.

* * *

Inside the Central Control building, a Greyid is blasted off its feet, as Kenneth and Hiroshi takes a turn.

"Where is it?" Kenneth asks.

"We have to be near a computer room or a linkup or..." Hiroshi says.

Kenneth and Hiroshi walk through a threshold.

* * *

Kenneth and Hiroshi enters to find a massive computer system on the far wall.

"Or something like that," Hiroshi notes.

"Well, that surely impressive," Kenneth says.

"I would be flatter."

Kenneth and Hiroshi turn to see on the left side is two Robo Taros, one of which is carrying Computron.

"Except the only systems you would be able to compare it to would surely be incapable of measuring the light speed between two galaxies," Computron insults.

"Ah, the 'great' Computron," Hiroshi says.

"I detected sarcastic in your tone, not that it matter," Computron starts. "The option of a simpleton like yourself doesn't amount to much."

Kenneth keeps on looking over to the computer.

"Yes, that computer is what controlling your ship, and regain control and saving your friends' lives would be accomplish by simply shutting it down," Computron tells them.

"Simple enough," Hiroshi fires his Gauntlet Morpher at the computer, but a massive force field appears to block the blast.

"Of course, the ion force barrier complicated your hopes of a rescue," Computron says.

"Ion force barrier?" Kenneth repeats.

"Yes, if you are capable of intelligent thought, you would know it is easy enough to break," Computron tells them. "That is, if you aren't fighting for your lives."

Suddenly the Robo Taros not holding Computron charge the two unmorphed Rangers, swiping one arm at them, forcing Kenneth to dodge under the attack as the two are forced back to the exit.

"Once my creations are done, you will wish you'd stayed to share your friends' final breath," Computron says.

The Robo Taros fires laser blasts from its shoulders, causing Kenneth and Hiroshi to run back into the hall and jumps to the side, to avoid the attack.

* * *

Kenneth and Hiroshi run down the hall.

"Now what?" Kenneth asks.

"Now we need some elbow room," Hiroshi says.

The Robo Taros runs into the hall and start chasing after them.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Central Control building's computer lab.

"Robo Taros H036, prepared for battle mode," Computron instructs.

The Robo Taros holding Computron nods its head.

* * *

Back outside, Red Star Ranger is thrown through the air, before lands in a red flash, demorphing back to Neil. He starts to get up, as Octomiss walks over.

"Nice of you to drop in," Octomiss jokes.

At that moment, Davis and Alexis run over to Neil.

"Neil, are you okay?" Davis asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Neil replies.

"Octomiss, you're here?" Alexis asks.

"Of course I am, where else would I be for the end of the Power Rangers?" Octomiss asks. Then Kenneth and Hiroshi run over to their friends. "Oh and more join the party."

"Did you shut down the hack?" Neil asks.

"No we run into a little problem," Hiroshi explains.

They then see the Robo Taros walks up. Octomiss' now normal hand holds up a sword.

"Look at this, a dangerous machine on one side, and a dangerous me on the other, and four soon-to-be goners Power Rangers stuck in the middle," Octomiss says. "It just so perfect."

"Yeah it is perfect, except you will be the goner," Neil tells her. "Let's do this."

"Right," Kenneth, Hiroshi, Alexis, and Davis responds.

"Oh yeah, I do love it when my victims go down kicking and screaming," Octomiss says.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Neil calls out.

The five unmorphed Rangers place their Star Globes on their Gauntlet Morphers, "Star Force, descent!"

They morph into Red, Orange, Polaris, Yellow, and Black Star Rangers.

Red Star Ranger places the stop of the Galacta Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher, before he spins the ring.

"Galacta Mode, descent!" Red Star Ranger morphs into his Galacta Mode.

"Call upon the Galacta Star! Star Force, Galacta Red Ranger!"

"Call upon the Scorpion Star! Star Force, Orange Ranger!"

"Call upon the Bull Star! Star Force, Black Ranger!"

"Call upon the Swordfish Star! Star Force, Yellow Ranger!"

"Call upon the Small Bear Star! Star Force, Polaris Ranger!"

Galacta Red Ranger spreads out his arms before he draws a circle with his finger, "Defenders of the Universe, united!"

"Power Rangers Star Force!"

"It time for you both to go to the trash bin," Galacta Red Ranger says.

Orange and Black Star Rangers charge the Robo Taros and Galacta Red Ranger, Yellow, and Polaris Star Rangers charge Octomiss.

Octomiss deflects Polaris Star Ranger's punch, avoids Yellow Star Ranger's kick, and then uses hers sword to block Galacta Red Ranger's punch, and pushes him into a spin.

Robo Taros blocks Orange Star Ranger's kick, then blocks Black Star Ranger's punches, as Orange Star Ranger tries a low leg sweep. Robo Taros then blocks both Rangers' punches, follows it with a punch, forcing Black Star Ranger to back off. Orange Star Ranger then blocks an arm swipe, while turning the shell of a Star Globe, revealing the image of an unicorn's head.

"Now to put my training to good uses," Orange Star Ranger knocks back Robo Taros, forcing him to spin, then places the Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher.

_"Unicorn Star!"_

He pushes the Star Globe to the side, as Black Star Ranger rushes over and grabs Robo Taros' arm, with Orange Star Ranger fires his Gauntlet Morpher downward.

"Drill Arm!" Appearing in front of Orange Star Ranger are constellations of a unicorn and a scorpion, which turns into glowing lights and fires onto his right arm, forming a large blue and silver drill over it. "Let's see if you get this point."

Orange Star Ranger rushes ahead, as Robo Taros had freed itself from Black Star Ranger, then strikes Robo Taros as he slides pass it. Orange Star Ranger gets up and turns, striking up and down with the Drill Arm, before stabs forward.

"Incredible," Orange Star Ranger notes.

"Indeed," Black Star Ranger adds.

Black Star Ranger rushes pass his friend, as he punches Robo Taros, who tries to block, repeatedly. He knocks back the Robo Taros, as a second Robo Taros spin around and makes the Ranger blocks an arm swipe.

Orange Star Ranger walks up to his friend.

"Look like we have two on two now," Black Star Ranger realizes. "What you think?"

"They should've brought couple more guys," Orange Star Ranger says.

"That's the spirit," Black Star Ranger holds up his fist. "Let's scrap these robo-rejects."

"I'm with you," Orange Star Ranger responds.

The two Rangers rush ahead, with the Robo Taros catch their punch or drill respectively, with Black Star Ranger forces his opponent back, and Orange Star Ranger is forced back by his. Before the two Rangers start trading blows with their opponents.

Orange Star Ranger kicks the Robo Taros, knocking it into a spin, before he starts to spin around, with his Scorpion Striker Tail stretching out and striking the Robo Taros, "Scorpion Striker Tail!"

Upon landing, his Scorpion Striker Tail stabs forward, hitting the Robo Taros two more times.

He then shoves his Drill Arm forward, sending off a large blast from it, "Drill Strike!"

The Robo Taros is knocked over.

Black Star Ranger pushes away the Robo Taros' arm, then kicks it.

Octomiss blocks Polaris Star Ranger's Star Spear, and knocks away Yellow Star Ranger's Star Striker, before Galacta Red Ranger's Star Saber knocks her back, follow by the other two Rangers hit her in the abdomen with the bottom of their Star Defenders. Galacta Red Ranger then kicks her back.

Octomiss turns back to face hers opponents, "Skullnaz, Cybron, you got lucky with them, but I will destroy you."

With a flash of red light, Octomiss' sword turns into a whip that appeared to be made of multiple tentacles, she then shoves it forward, with the "tentacles" stretch out and whip around, forcing the three Rangers to dodge and block the attacks, before the tentacles tie around the three Star Defender weapons, with the Rangers hold tightly.

"You don't make a dish with luck, but with skill and determination," Yellow Star Ranger tells her.

"I don't know what that means, but it doesn't matter, you'll lose!" Octomiss pulls back on hers whip, throwing the Star Defender weapons into the air.

"That will never happen!" Galacta Red Ranger calls out.

Galacta Red Ranger waves an arm, causing three portals to open in front of him and his friends, allowing them to pull out a Star Crossbow, Dragon Staff Laser Rifle, and a Star Blaster.

"Fire!" all three call out.

They fire their new weapons, blasting Octomiss, throwing her into one of the Robo Taros, knocking it down, as the other Robo Taros is knocked over to them.

The five Star Rangers regroup together, with Orange Star Ranger without the Drill Arm.

"Now... let's end this," Galacta Red Ranger tells his friends.

"Right," the other four Star Rangers say in unison.

Galacta Red Ranger presses the top of his Star Globe, as the others push theirs to the side.

"Not again..." Octomiss says.

Constellations appears around them, as the Rangers aim their Gauntlet Morphers, "Galacta Universe United Blast!"

The constellations shrink down to the Rangers, before they fire the massive blast, with Octomiss pulls the two Robo Taros in front of her.

"Not again!" Octomiss yells.

The two Robo Taros are consumed in a large explosion, as Octomiss is thrown to the side.

Octomiss returns to hers feet, "Blasted Rangers! Your time will come, sooner then you think!"

Octomiss disappears in dark energy.

Suddenly, the two Robo Taros grows giant.

"We don't have time for this," Galacta Red Ranger says.

One of the Robo Taros start to bring down its foot over the Rangers, when suddenly missiles fired from the Andromeda Zord hits the Robo Taros.

Red Star Ranger holds his hands up to his head, "Perfect timing, Andromeda Zord." The other four Star Rangers stand next to Red Star Ranger. "Now, let's end this quickly."

Red Star Ranger places a Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher, and pushes it to the side.

_"Leo Club Star!"_

* * *

"Zords combine!"

Swordfish StarZord connects to the right arm port, Polaris Bear StarZord connects to the left arm port, Bull StarZord connects to the right leg port, and Scorpion StarZord connects to the left leg port.

* * *

"Star Force Megazord, ready!"

Red Star Ranger places the Galacta Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher, and presses the button on top, "I hadn't forgot about our rescuer."

* * *

"Andromeda Zord, Megazord mode!"

* * *

Both Megazords stand battle ready.

"Andromeda Megazord, ready!"

The two Robo Taros charge, before the two Megazords grapple with them.

Andromeda Megazord breaks free and strikes at the Robo Taros with its club.

Star Force Megazord punches the other Robo Taros with its Polaris Arm.

The two Robo Taros, forced back, fire lasers from their shoulders, blasting the two Megazords.

"Let see you take on Leo's firepower," Red Star Ranger pushes forward on his control.

The Leo Cannon flies off Star Force Megazord, and flies through the sky, as it blasts the two Robo Taros. Star Force Megazord then approaches them, and strike one with the Swordfish Blade.

Andromeda Megazord hits the other Robo Taros with its club.

"Let's go, Rangers," Red Star Ranger instructs.

"Right!" Yellow, Black, Orange, and Polaris Star Ranger agree.

The five Star Rangers push the Star Globes on their Gauntlet Morphers to the side.

Energy starting to gather on the Leo Cannon, as a giant Star Globe appears in front of Andromeda Megazord.

"Leo Cannon, Final Cannon Blast!"

"And Star Globe Final Strike!" Red Star Ranger adds.

The Leo Cannon fires a long energy beam, as Andromeda Megazord hits the giant Star Globe with its club, sending it flying. The Star Globe flies ahead of the energy beam, which pushes it ahead and into the two Robo Taros, blasting them both.

The two Robo Taros are consumed in large explosions, as the two Megazords turn away.

* * *

The five Star Rangers enter the computer lab.

"This is it?" Red Star Ranger asks.

"It surely is," Polaris Star Ranger responds.

"Let's crash this computer," Red Star Ranger instructs.

The five Star Rangers start firing their Gauntlet Morphers repeatedly, blasting the force field, before finally the force field shatters, but they keep on firing, blasting the computer until sparks start going off and parts of the computer blow up.

* * *

Everyone is motionless on the Star Voyager's bridge's floor or chairs.

_"EMERGENCY PROTOCOL CEASE! RETURNING PROPER FUNCTIONS! EMERGENCY PROTOCOL CEASE! RETURNING PROPER FUNCTIONS!"_

After couple moments, everyone start to move slightly and breathing deeply.

"Report in," Red Star Ranger's voice says from the morphers. "Someone please report in!"

Dracon slowly holds up his Dragon Staff, "This is Dracon..."

* * *

The five Star Rangers are in a circle, with Red Star Ranger holding up his Gauntlet Morpher.

"Everyone, okay... you did it," Dracon finishes from the Gauntlet Morpher.

The Star Rangers start to celebrating and cheering.

"Alright!" Orange Star Ranger exclaims.

"Oh yeah!" Polaris Star Ranger yells.

The Star Rangers share in a group high-five.

"The universe is under Ranger protection!" Red Star Ranger calls out.

* * *

Neil enters the bridge to find everyone present, "Now, everyone sure no one need to see a medic or something, there's a nearby planet..."

"Everyone's fine, Neil," Hikaru tells him.

Hikari turns in hers seat at the front of bridge, "And ready to go back into action, especially after the Empire's dirty, little attack."

"Well you might get that chance," Goldex says.

Everyone turns to Goldex who is seating at the right side of the lower level.

"What you talking about?" Laira asks.

"Well, to keep a hold of the Star Voyager like it did, Computron have to keep a computer link to the Voyager's systems," Goldex explains. "A link, that went both ways."

"I thought you lost computer access after the shutdown began?" Kenneth asks.

"Not until after I managed a massive download," Goldex says.

"What you got?" Neil asks.

"The coordinates to a place called Mechanix," Goldex answers.

Nathaniel starts rushing down the steps.

"And it seem pretty important," Goldex adds.

Nathaniel looks over Goldex's shoulders, "It more then important."

"What is Mechanix, Nathaniel?" Dracon asks.

Nathaniel turns to face his friends, "I told you the Emperor rendered our home world a barren planet. Well, one of the first thing he did after was constructed a new world to call home."

"Wait, Nathaniel, are you saying that Mechanix is the Emperor's home base?" Neil asks.

"Very few know where it is located," Nathaniel looks back to Goldex' station. "With this information..."

"We can take the fight to the Emperor... and end this war," Neil adds.

* * *

Back on Quartz, Octomiss is standing on a step, holding Computron.

"So the Rangers save their friends, so what," Computron starts. "Soon our Emperor's glorious plan will ensure the end of the Rangers and the universe!"


	37. Home Base

_"A powerful Empire is targeting the universe for complete conquest, with no one able to stop them. Until twelve brave warriors are chosen by the stars themselves to save the entire universe. They are the Power Rangers Star Force!"_

* * *

Hikari turns away from the front of the Star Voyager's bridge.

"Okay, we're at Mechanix, although we still far away that their sensors won't detect us," Hikari explains.

Neil turns away from Hikari and walks up to Kenneth, who is seating at the right side, "Good. What you got?"

Kenneth turns to face Neil, "Well, I'm still scanning the planet's surface, but I did detect an armada of Saucer Crafts in Mechanix's orbit."

Dracon walks over to Neil, "Clearly meant to defend the planet from any invaders."

"Yeah..." Neil agrees.

"There's also a wormhole," Kenneth mentions.

"A wormhole?" Dracon asks.

"Yes, it on the far side of the planet and far away that nothing is been sucked in. But..." Kenneth explains.

"Its odd that a wormhole just exist near Mechanix," Dracon adds.

"Maybe not," Nathaniel says.

Neil and Dracon turn to see Laira and Nathaniel are walking down the stairs to the lower level.

"Remember the wormhole experiment that caused Taxmux IV to be temporary lost?" Nathaniel asks.

"I can't forget it," Laira says.

"Point is, the Empire could've perfected it," Nathaniel continues.

"That itself is troublesome," Neil starts. "But right now I'm really bothered by all those Saucer Crafts."

"It is a lot, but this could be our best chance at stopping the Empire," Nathaniel says.

"Yeah, but if the Emperor not on the planet now, then I'm not sure if the risk would be worth it," Neil says.

Laira turns to Dracon, "What do you think, Dracon?"

Dracon holds a hand to his chin, "It is true this is our best shot, but I think Neil is wise to wait. Especially since we have no idea what kind of defenses Mechanix could have."

Kenneth turns away from his station to look at the small group, "Hum, guys, you need to see this." 

Neil, Dracon, Nathaniel, and Laira walk over.

"That's perfect timing, Kenneth," Dracon says.

"Actually, I don't know what kind of defenses they have, but I did discover this during the planetary scan," Kenneth tells his friends.

On a small screen in front of Kenneth shows a diagram of advanced machinery.

"Wait, I see this before," Dracon says.

Hikari turns in hers seat, "What is it?"

"It the inner workings of an energy absorber," Dracon answers.

"The things the Empire use to steal energy?" Kenneth asks.

"Yeah, before joining the Empire as a spy I got my hands on one, and I study it closely," Dracon explains. "This is one."

"No, this is different," Nathaniel presses couple buttons, causing the screen to zoom back, showing a large diagram. "This one is at least ten times bigger."

"Wh-What would the Empire use an energy absorber that large for?" Kenneth nervously asks.

"There's only one reason... to absorb energies from distance planets in masses," Laira realizes.

"Not only that, this energy absorber would be able to absorb energy from the entire universe at once," Nathaniel adds.

"What?!" Hikari yells.

Neil turns away from the screen and face the stairs, "That it, then."

The others turn to face him.

"Neil?" Dracon asks.

"We must end this fight today, tell everyone to get ready, because now..." Neil walks up the stairs. "It's Morphin' Time."

* * *

"Home Base"

* * *

Hundreds of Saucer Crafts fly through space, firing at the charging Lion, Chameleon, Scorpion, Gold Balance, Dragon, Polaris Bear, Swordfish StarZords, and Phoenix Rocket. The Zords start returning fire, blasting apart the Saucer Crafts.

The Lion StarZord is hit, causing Red Star Ranger to look down, and see two Majoroids, two Saucer-Mechs, and a Robo Taros firing on the planet's city-like surface, blasting at them.

"Look like the welcome committee is here," Red Star Ranger turns his Zord. "Let's greet them."

* * *

"I'm right behind ya'!" Purple Star Ranger says.

The Dragon StarZord flies down at Mechanix's nighttime city, while covered in purple electric, flies through a Saucer-Mech, destroying it and the Robo Taros and Majoroid on its opposite sides, with the Dragon StarZord flies away from the explosions.

Purple Star Ranger opens and closes the mouth on his Dragon Staff, "Now, let's combine!"

"Right!" Polaris and Orange Star Rangers agree.

Phoenix Star Ranger grabs his Phoenix Blade's handle, "I'm with you!"

* * *

Polaris Bear StarZord connects to the right arm port and Scorpion StarZord connects to the left arm port.

* * *

"Phoenix Megazord, ready!"

* * *

"Dragon Star Megazord, ready!"

Both Megazords land, back to back, and battle ready.

Dragon Star Megazord approaches three Majoroids, using its Scorpion Arm to knock away a Majoroid's staff, uses its Polaris Arm to knock a second's staff, and then spins around and back kicks the third Majoroid.

A Robo Taros holds up its hands, firing lasers from its fingers, with Phoenix Megazord blocks with its two swords. Robo Taros then blocks a sword strike, tries to block the second sword strike, before Phoenix Megazord manages to strike it, spins around and blocks a Saucer-Mech's staff, knocks away its staff and strikes it again.

* * *

"Zords combine!" Red Star Ranger calls out.

Swordfish StarZord connects to the right arm port, Bull StarZord connects to the left arm port, Chameleon StarZord connects to the right leg port, and Gold Balance StarZord connects to the left leg port.

* * *

The Star Force Megazord stands ready.

"Star Force Megazord, ready!"

A Saucer-Mech and two Majoroids fire their staffs.

"Watch out," Red Star Ranger says.

Star Force Megazord is blasted.

"Alright, then, now its our turn," Red Star Ranger pushes forward with his controls, with Star Force Megazord charges, using the Swordfish Blade to swipe away couple of the blasts.

Using the Swordfish Blade, Star Force Megazord shoves aside each of the Majoroids, before blocking the Saucer-Mech's staff, turns and strikes a Majoroid.

Phoenix Megazord strikes away a Majoroid, turns, avoids a Saucer-Mech, grapples with a Robo Taros before throws up its arms and strikes it away. Phoenix Megazord then turns back around and crosses its swords to block the Saucer-Mech's staff.

A screen showing Octomiss appears in Phoenix Star Ranger's cockpit.

"Is that the best you can do, traitor?" Octomiss asks.

* * *

In a Saucer-Mech's cockpit, Octomiss seats behind a large control console.

"Not much, especially since you and yours friends came all this way to perish," Octomiss adds.

* * *

"Octomiss, when will you learn, you can't win," Phoenix Star Ranger tells her. "The Star Force won't allow it."

* * *

Back onboard the Star Voyager's bridge, Hikaru goes from Hikari at the front of the bridge over to Al at the right side of the lower level.

"Any luck, Al?" Hikaru asks.

"Yes, I think I got it," Al answers.

* * *

Red Star Ranger pushes on his controls, "Let's go!"

Star Force Megazord delivers a punch with its Bull Arm at a Saucer-Mech, then turns to strike a Majoroid with the Swordfish Blade.

Phoenix Megazord launches a flaming x-shaped strike.

"Phoenix Fire, Double Strike!"

The attack hits the Saucer-Mech, covering it in red electric.

* * *

The Saucer-Mech's cockpit is becoming covered in red electric and explosions.

"You won't leave this planet in one piece!" Octomiss disappears in dark energy.

* * *

The Saucer-Mech becomes consumed in an explosion.

A large energy beam shoots out of Dragon Star Megazord's Polaris Arm's mouth.

"Polaris Stream Finisher!" Purprle, Polaris, and Orange Star Rangers call out.

The beam blasts three Majoroids, consuming them in a large explosion.

Dragon Star Megazord then notices two Saucer-Mechs on either sides, before they start blasting it.

"There's no end to them," Purple Star Ranger notes.

* * *

On the Star Voyager's bridge, Hikaru stands behind Al, with Hikari turns in hers seat, and holding his Gauntlet Morpher up.

"Everyone, we found the Emperor's massive energy absorber device," Hikaru reports.

"It that large thing above the planet's city," Al adds.

* * *

A giant orb-like device suspends above the city by what appeared to be tentacles, as another Majoroid and Saucer-Mech explode next to Star Force Megazord and Dragon Star Megazord.

Phoenix Megazord looks up at it.

"That thing is the energy absorber?!" Phoenix Star Ranger asks.

Both Dragon Star Megazord and Star Force Megazord look up at it.

"If that thing goes online..." Green Star Ranger starts.

* * *

"The Empire will be able to absorb energy from the entire universe at once," Green Star Ranger continues from the Gauntlet Morpher.

"Fortunately, it doesn't appeared to be operational at the moment," Al notes.

* * *

"Then we still got time," Red Star Ranger says.

"Not much if our scan of the device is accurate," Purple Star Ranger adds. "So we should end this now!"

The three Megazords stand back to back, as they are surrounded by Saucer-Mechs, Majoroids, and Robo Taros, all of which start charging.

"Let's mow them down!" Red Star Ranger pushes the Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher to the side.

Each of the Megazords' Star Globe cockpits glow for a moment, follow by the Star Rangers fire their Morphers.

"Final Strike!" all nine Star Rangers yell.

Both Star Force Megazord and Dragon Star Megazord fire large beams from their cockpits, as Phoenix Star Ranger launches a flaming x-shaped strike, with all of their opponents becoming consumed in large explosions.

Phoenix Star Ranger sheathes his Phoenix Blade, "Now to end my father's mad plan."

"Right!" Red and Purple Star Ranger respond in unison.

"Wait!" Hikari calls from the Gauntlet Morpher.

* * *

Hikari looks ahead at the front of the bridge, with Hikaru and Al walk over.

"Something massive is coming toward you," Hikari says.

* * *

Star Force Megazord looks up, as the other two Megazords turn to face the same direction, when something land in front of them: a towering monster, with a triangle-shaped torso, a right arm with a large mace on the end, a left arm in the shape of a large bazooka, and three heads on top: Macenor, Cybron, and Mermessa.

The towering monster looks down at the three Megazords.

"Remember us, Rangers?!" Cybron yells.

"Because we hadn't forgotten you!" Macenor adds.

"Now we get to pay you back!" Mermessa shouts.

"It can't be!" Purple Star Ranger calls out. "The High Generals, fused together?!"

* * *

A Robo Taros is holding Computron inside a corridor.

"Yes!" Computron exclaims. "The three High Generals each failed miserably, so I took what left and created my greatest creation to date!"

* * *

"Tricon!" Computron heard yelling.

Tricon swings its mace, striking all three Megazords.

All three heads call out, "Tri Beam Burst!" 

Tricon brings its arms together, as purple electric starts to surge, and pulls them apart, as its triangle-shaped body starting to glow, before firing a massive beam from it.

Red Star Ranger quickly spins the shell of a Star Globe, revealing the image of a shield and places it on his Gauntlet Morpher.

_"Shield Star!"_

A large symbol appears in front of the Megazords, but the beam hit it, shatters the symbol, and blasts the three Megazords, creating a large explosion, as the nine Zords components fly off.

"We need to recombine, now!" Phoenix Star Ranger calls out.

Red Star Ranger holds up the Galacta Star Globe, "We also need some help!"

He places the button on top of the Galacta Star Globe.

Suddenly, Galacta Red Ranger appears from a portal in Andromeda Zord's Star Globe cockpit.

He presses the button on top of the Star Globe, and spins its ring.

* * *

"Andromeda Megazord, ready!"

* * *

"Quasar Megazord, ready!"

* * *

Tricon reaches out with its mace arm, but Andromeda Megazord holds out its club, blasting lasers at Tricon.

Phoenix Star Ranger draws his Phoenix Blade, "Let try and end this quickly!"

All Quasar Megazord's Globe cockpits glow brightly.

"Star Globe United Finisher!"

From Quasar Megazord, images of twelve Star Globe cockpits fly off from it. The line of Star Globes fly straight into Tricon's torso, as a large red vortex appears around the center, sucking in the attack.

"Fools! I can still absorb whatever you throw at me!" Cybron announces.

Laser beams shoot of all three heads' eyes, blasting the two Megazords, forcing them back couple steps.

"Of course, he would still have that power..." Galacta Red Ranger notes.

* * *

"We don't have time for this. Al, send me the route to the energy absorber," Galacta Red Ranger instructs from the Gauntlet Morpher.

Al rushes back over to the right side of the lower level, "Right!"

* * *

"I'll go with you, Neil!" Phoenix Star Ranger grabs his Phoenix Blade's handle.

"Be careful, my friends," Purple Star Ranger opens and closes the mouth of his Dragon Staff.

* * *

The parts of Phoenix Megazord separate from Quasar Megazord, as parts of the other Zords fly in and quickly reassemble to form Star Dragonforce Megazord.

* * *

Tricon starts a large blast from its claw arm, as Purple Star Ranger pushes on his controls, with Star Dragonforce Megazord slowly going through the explosions.

* * *

Back in the corridor, the Robo Taros is holding Computron in front of a large floating screen which is showing Fearwing, a monster in white armor, with a pair of long black wings on his back and two pairs of wings sticking out of his head, and a bird-like face.

"I'm in position, and waiting for my next order," Fearwing reports.

"Exactly, Fearwing. Remain on standby," Computron orders.

Fearwing nods slightly, before the floating screen vanishes, as Octomiss approaches.

"Computron, your three head freak is winning, but two of the Rangers managed to sneak in," Octomiss reports.

"Obvious they seek to dismantle the energy absorber," Computron realizes. "A futile effort."

"So do you want me to dismantle them?" Octomiss offers.

"You do have a way with words, Octomiss," Computron notes. "But no, I want you to keep watch over the energy absorber."

"Oh, do you expect Tricon to fail?" Octomiss asks.

"Of course I don't," Computron quickly responds. "But only a cretin don't prepare for multiple possibilities. Now go."

"As you wish," Octomiss walks pass Computron, with the Robo Taros turn so Computron could "watch" her.

"Multiple possibilities, even the most unlikely ones," Computron adds.

* * *

Galacta Red and Phoenix Star Rangers are running down a long, dark hallway.

"You didn't have to come with me," Galacta Red Ranger says.

"I know I didn't..." Phoenix Star Ranger starts.

Suddenly small explosions go off in front of the two Rangers, forcing them to stop, as they see two Majoroids and a bunch of Greyids down the hall.

"Now you glad I came?" Phoenix Star Ranger asks.

Galacta Red and Phoenix Star Rangers stand couple feet away from two Majoroids and a bunch of Greyids.

Phoenix Star Ranger takes a step forward, "Any way we can convince you to let us pass?"

The Majoroids and Greyids ready their weapons and then charge.

"Guess not," Phoenix Star Ranger blocks a Majoroid's staff with his Phoenix Shield, as Galacta Red Ranger catches a Greyid's attacking arm.

Galacta Red Ranger brings his captured Greyid to the side, throws up its arm, kicks it in the side, and then brings his elbow down on its back. He then spin kicks another Greyid. Galacta Red Ranger then holds up his Star Defender weapon.

"Star Saber!"

Using the Star Saber, he blocks two more Greyids' weapons at the same time, pushes them off, and kicks them both in the sides, spins and strikes another Greyid. Then the other Majoroid aims and fires its staff.

Galacta Red Ranger rolls pass the attack, kicks up the staff, strikes the Majoroid as he passes him, turns and strikes him again.

Phoenix Star Ranger draws his Phoenix Blade, striking away three Greyids, then brings it down on another Greyid. He turns, only for the first Majoroid to stab him with his staff. Phoenix Star Ranger rolls away from the attack, spins on his heel and holds up his Phoenix Shield horizontal.

"Phoenix Shield Blast!" He fires blasts from the bottom of his Phoenix Shield, blasting the Majoroid couple times, as he drops his staff and then falls down in an explosion.

Phoenix Star Ranger straights up and sheathes his Phoenix Blade, as Galacta Red Rangers runs over to him.

"Are you okay?" Galacta Red Ranger asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Phoenix Star Ranger responds.

At that moment, they turn to the far end of the hallway as they hear the sounds of footsteps.

"More are coming," Phoenix Star Ranger realizes.

Galacta Red Ranger starts to walk toward the sound, "Then we have to go through them too."

Phoenix Star Ranger holds his Phoenix Shield in front of his friend to stop him, "Hold on, Neil, this isn't gonna work."

"It probably only more Greyids and Majoroids," Galacta Red Ranger guesses.

"And if it isn't?" Phoenix Star Ranger asks his friend.

"We can manage," Galacta Red Ranger tries to go pass, but Phoenix Star Ranger stops him.

"Even if it just Greyids and Majoroids, we can't go through everyone in a straight line to the absorber," Phoenix Star Ranger says.

"We don't have time for anything else," Galacta Red Ranger says.

"And what will you do if you perished here?" Phoenix Star Ranger asks. "You'll be gone and the absorber will still be activate."

Galacta Red Ranger stops trying to get pass, and turns to look over to him.

"We need to be smart about this," Phoenix Star Ranger says.

Galacta Red Ranger looks ahead, as the sounds of footsteps get louder. He then looks back to his friend, "Okay, let's go."

The two Star Rangers turn away and run back down the hall.

* * *

Large beams shoot out of the Polaris and Scorpion Arms and the Dragon Mouth, blasting the approaching mace, managing to knock the mace back to Tricon's arm.

"Not bad, now try..." Cybron starts.

"Tri Beam Burst!" Tricon brings its arms together, as purple electric starts to surge, and pulls them apart, as its triangle-shaped body starting to glow

"We must act quickly!" Purple Star Ranger opens and closes the mouth on his Dragon Staff.

Star Dragonforce Megazord's Star Globe cockpits start to glow.

Tricon fires a massive beam from its torso.

The Star Rangers fire their Morphers, "Dragon Force Finisher!"

Then a large energy stream shoot out of the Star Dragonforce Megazord's dragon mouth, colliding with Tricon's massive beam.

After a short tug o' war with the attacks, a large explosion erupts, causing Tricon to look away.

"We better retreat for now," Purple Star Ranger opens and closes the mouth on his Dragon Staff.

The explosion dissipates, with Tricon looking to see the Megazord is gone.

"The Rangers escaped!" Macenor yells.

"For now, we'll get them soon enough," Cybron says.

* * *

All twelve unmorphed Star Rangers are on the Star Voyager's bridge.

Alexis seats down on a stair, as she rubs hers shoulder, "Well that ended well."

"It can't be helped, we have no idea what we would face here," Hiroshi says.

Neil who is standing behind the pilot's chair, currently empty, looking at the screen which shows space, "This is my fault."

"What you talking about, Neil?" Laira asks.

Neil turns to face his friends, "It was my idea to rush into battle, without any idea of what we might faced or where the energy absorber would be." Neil sighs. "I might even still be battling, if Nathaniel didn't dragged me back."

"I think you're exaggerating," Nathaniel says.

"My point remains," Neil starts. "I supposed to be the leader, and I just led you all to a terrible situation."

"You done nothing wrong, Neil," Dracon tells his friend.

"What?" Neil asks.

"Dracon's right, Neil," Laira agrees. "We need to stop the energy absorber."

"And we can't afford to waste any time," Hikaru adds.

"Still... we need a plan to stop Tricon and that absorber," Neil says.

"Then let's make a plan," Al says.

Al and Goldex walk over to Neil.

"We had finished going over the scans of the energy absorber," Goldex starts. "There still time before it is readied to be activate."

"In fact, we think we know the best way to take it out quickly," Al says.

"You do?" Kenneth asks.

Goldex turns to face Kenneth at the right side of the bridge, and makes an "OK" with his hands, "You got it."

"That's great, but still the problem of making our way to it..." Nathaniel starts.

"No way Tricon will allow us to fly up to it," Davis interrupts.

Neil looks to the side for a second, before looking back up to his friends, "Maybe they will..."

* * *

Andromeda Zord is approaching the energy absorber device above the city, when suddenly Tricon drops down, blocking its path.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?!" Cybron asks.

"Let's end them now!" Macenor yells.

"Sound good," Mermessa agrees.

Suddenly, Tricon is blasted, causing them to notice down below is Star Force Megazord, using the Leo Cannon.

"Guess again!" Red Star Ranger calls out.

The Leo Cannon fires another blast, which Tricon manages to avoid, backing away from the Andromeda Zord, which flies away, and floats in the sky.

"We will win this time!" Mermessa shouts.

Then the Phoenix Rocket flies pass Tricon, striking it, and knocking Tricon back to the ground, where a large explosion erupts.

Landing next to Star Force Megazord is Dragon Star Megazord and Phoenix Megazord.

Tricon returns to its feet.

"You really expect that to beat us?!" Mermess angrily asks.

"Exactly, your power might be great..." Phoenix Star Ranger starts.

"But it pale in compassion to what we can do together," Purple Star Ranger finishes.

"Let's show you!" Red Star Ranger pushes his Star Globe to the side.

The Leo Cannon starts firing, with Tricon blocking with its bazooka arm, before firing its mace.

"The only thing you'll show us is your destruction!" Macenor calls out.

Phoenix Megazord crosses its swords to block the massive mace, but is knocked back, before the mace starts to wrapping around the three Megazords, binding them together.

"They're tying us up!" Phoenix Star Ranger realizes.

"We need to break free!" Red Star Ranger instructs.

"Now you really are together!" Cybron jokes.

Tricon's three heads start to laugh.

Red Star Ranger holds up the Galacta Star Globe, "Laugh at this!"

He places the Galacta Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher, presses it button and spins the ring.

_"Galacta Star!"_

* * *

Andromeda Zord transforms into its Megazord mode.

* * *

Tricon looks to the side as Andromeda Megazord approaches them.

Andromeda holds out its club, which starts firing lasers, breaking the mace's chain, forcing Tricon to pull the remaining chain back.

"No!" Macenor yells.

The other three Megazords stand together, battle ready.

Phoenix Megazord launches a flaming x-shaped strike, Dragon Star Megazord fires beams from its three Star Globe cockpit, and Star Force Megazord fires the Leo Cannon.

The attacks get sucked into Tricon's chest.

"You won't be overwhelming me this time, Rangers!" Cybron's eyes glow, before he swings around his bazooka arm, sending a massive beam at the three Megazords, surrounding them with massive explosions and knocking them off their feet.

"I really hate it when he does that," Red Star Ranger says.

Andromeda Megazord stands in front of its fallen comrades, before have its club blocked by Tricon's "mace" arm and then strikes with the bazooka arm.

"And don't forget about my power, because this is your last hour!" Mermessa calls out.

Shockwaves shoot from the horn next to Mermessa's head and at Andromeda Megazord. Andromeda Megazord then turns and swings its club at the other Megazords, with Phoenix Megazord dodges the attack, but Dragon Star Megazord gets hit.

Andromeda Megazord turns slightly, with Phoenix Megazord uses a sword to block the club, then stabs Star Force Megazord with the club.

"Not again, Mermessa!" Red Star Ranger pushes his Star Globe to the side.

The Leo Cannon starts firing, blasted Andromeda Megazord's club, causing it to lower the club. Then Phoenix and Dragon Star Megazords grab each of Andromeda Megazord's arms.

"This is wonderful, now to come full circle!" Mermessa's horn shoots out more shockwaves at the Megazords, with Andromeda Megazord throwing off the two Megazord.

"That enough of your rhyming!" Red Star Ranger pushes the Star Globe to the side.

Star Force Megazord looking to the side of the Leo Cannon at a target array, while the Leo Cannon is charging.

"Leo Cannon, Final Cannon Blast!" Red, Yellow, Green, Black, and Blue Star Rangers call out.

The Leo Cannon fires a long energy blast, blasting Mermessa's horn.

"No, not again!" Mermessa yells.

Andromeda Megazord suddenly turns around, then bends over before a massive fire shoots out of the crystals on its head, blasting Tricon.

Red Star Ranger places the Galacta Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher, and spins the ring, "Star Globe Final Strike!"

Andromeda Megazord swings its club, knocking the giant Star Globe at Tricon.

"You can't win this..." Cybron starts.

"We have mimicked your precious teamwork!" Mermessa adds.

"Our power is ten times greater!" Macenor yells.

The four Megazords stand ready.

"You hadn't mimicked anything!" Purple Star Ranger shouts.

Phoenix Star Ranger holds up a finger, "This is a mockery."

"True teamwork is combining ideas, strengths, and weakness," Red Star Ranger adds.

Dragon Star Megazord, Andromeda Megazord, and Star Force Megazord fire large blasts, as Phoenix Megazord launches a flaming x-shaped strike.

"This is true teamwork!" the nine Star Rangers call out.

Tricon is blasted by all four attacks.

"Let put the High Generals to a final end!" Red Star Ranger presses the top of the Galacta Star Globe and spins its ring.

* * *

The Leo Cannon transforms and separates from the Megazord.

Polaris Bears StarZord connects to the right arm port, Scorpion StarZord connects to the left arm port, Bull StarZord connects to the right leg port, and Wolf StarZord connects to the left leg port.

* * *

"Andromeda Cannon!"

* * *

Both Phoenix Megazord and Dragon Star Megazord places a hand on one of Star Force Megazord's shoulder. Star Force Megazord's hands grab Andromeda Cannon's back thrusters. Energy starts to gather at the front of the Andromeda Cannon.

Tricon brings its arms together, as its torso glows, "Tri Beam Burst!"

"Let's go!" Red Star Ranger presses the top of the Galacta Star Globe and spins the ring.

Purple Star Ranger, Red Star Ranger, and Phoenix Star Ranger aim their Dragon Staff Laser Rifle, Gauntlet Morpher, and Phoenix Blade.

"Andromeda Cannon, Full Powered Blast!"

Energy gather in front of Silver Snake, Eagle, and Gold Balance StarZords, before the mechanism push forward at the Galacta Star Globe cockpit. Then large blasts shoot out of the front of the Andromeda Cannon.

Tricon fires a massive beam from its torso, colliding with the Andromeda Cannon's blast, but it pushes through the beam, and blasts Tricon.

"You will not beat the Emperor," the three High Generals call out. "He will rule supreme!"

Tricon is then consumed in a massive explosion.

The three Megazords and Andromeda Cannon turn around.

"The Universe is under Ranger protection," the nine Star Rangers say in unison.

* * *

In a large, rounded room with a large orb in the center, which Octomiss is in front of, with several Greyids standing around the room. In front of Octomiss is a floating screen which shows Tricon been consumed in a massive explosion.

"Guess three heads aren't better then one," Octomiss mocks. The floating screen disappears, as Octomiss waves a hand through the air, before looking over to the large orb. "It doesn't matter, there are more then enough Majoroids and Saucer-Mechs to keep those Rangers busy until this bad boy fire up."

Suddenly a Greyid is blasted off its feet, causing Octomiss to look over to the side to see Pink, Gold, and Silver Star Rangers.

"It won't come to that," Pink Star Ranger says.

"But how?!" Octomiss asks.

Gold Star Ranger holds up his Star Crossbow, "Simple, the Star Cruiser can cloaked."

He fires his Star Crossbow, with Octomiss brings a Greyid over to in front of her, with it get blasted, before Octomiss throws the Greyid to the side.

"Still doesn't matter, none of you are leaving here," Octomiss tells them.

Octomiss holds up hers sword and charges, with Pink Star Ranger blocks it with hers Star Blaster, and as the two start to grapple.

Gold Star Ranger rolls over a Greyid's weapon strike, fires his Star Crossbow at a second Greyid, turns and fires it at the first Greyid.

Gold Star Ranger then holds out his free hand, which is holding a circular device, before place it on the left wall of the chamber, and presses its center, causing a light to come on the center and starts blinking.

Silver Star Ranger jumps at a Greyid, strikes at it with his Star Scythe, spins and strikes at another, before he strikes down at a third Greyid.

Silver Star Ranger then holds out his free hand, holding a circular device, place it on the right wall of the chamber, and presses its center, causing the light to come on the center and starts blinking.

Pink Star Ranger flips to the side, avoiding Octomiss' sword, before ducking under another sword strike and slams hers Star Blaster at Octomiss' abdomen, blasting her back couple feet. Pink Star Ranger then runs up and jump kicks Octomiss, with the Ranger flips back away after the kick.

Pink Star Ranger then quickly holds out hers free hand, holding a circular device, place it on the large orb, and presses its center, causing the light to come on the center and starts blinking.

Pink Star Ranger spins away, as Gold and Silver Star Ranger runs over to her.

"All set?" Pink Star Ranger asks hers friends.

"Copy that," Gold Star Ranger reports.

"We're ready," Silver Star Ranger agrees.

"Then let's go," Pink Star Ranger instructs.

The three Star Rangers then spin around and run out the only exit in the chamber.

Octomiss returns to hers feet and starts to give chase, before she stops and notices the device on the large orb, "A bomb?!"

She tries to remove the device, but it won't let go, and then presses the button couple times, but the light keep on blinking.

"I can't disarmed it?!" She then looks back to the exit, as the blinkings keep on intensifying. "It doesn't matter, I will regenerate from even this, and then I will destroy all of you Rangers!"

Suddenly a floating screen appears in front of Octomiss, showing Computron, "Actually, you won't."

"What?"

"When I convert you into a cyborg, I had to remove your regeneration ability," Computron explains. "But you've served your purpose." 

At that moment, all the blinking lights turn completely red, as the floating screen disappears and explosions start going off around the chamber.

"Now you tell me!"

* * *

The energy absorber is cracking, as bright lights shone out through the cracks, and the energy absorber explodes.

* * *

Al is piloting the Star Cruiser, with Goldex next to him, and Hikari seating behind them.

"This is the Star Cruiser, the giant energy absorber is no more," Al says.

"Well done, guys, return to Star Voyager," Neil instructs from a communicator.

"Alright! We did it," Goldex turns to high five Hikari.

"Yeah we did!" Hikari exclaims.

* * *

Star Cruiser is flying toward Star Voyager.

* * *

Onboard the Star Voyager's bridge, Neil and Nathaniel share a high-five, with all twelve unmorphed Star Rangers are in the bridge.

"I don't believed we actually did it," Nathaniel says.

"No need to sound so surprise," Hikaru jokes.

"Yeah, this is great news," Laira says.

"We truly made a major blow against the Emperor," Dracon adds.

"I know, but I also know none of this would be over until he is truly stopped," Nathaniel says.

"Are you sure he wasn't on Mechanix?" Davis asks.

"Trust me, if my father was on Mechanix when we invaded it, he would've made himself known," Nathaniel explains.

"Which begs the question, where is he?" Neil asks.

Kenneth turns in his seat from the right side of the lower level, "Neil, we are receiving a transmission from the wormhole."

"A transmission?" Neil asks.

"Audio only," Kenneth turns back to his station. "It seem to be transmitted from the other side of the wormhole."

"Let's hear it," Neil instructs.

Kenneth presses couple buttons.

"...if anyone hear this... please, come in..."

"It can't be," Hikaru says.

"General Rollings?" Neil asks.

"...we are under attack... fierce invaders... we are completely powerless..." General Rollings' voice continue from the transmission.

Kenneth turns away from his station, "That it for the transmission."

"They must've opened a wormhole to Earth and launched a full scale invasion," Davis realizes.

"Now what?" Nathaniel asks.

"...Now we'll return home," Neil says. "We return to Earth."

* * *

Shortly later, a large wormhole floats in space, when the Star Voyager emerges from it, with dozens Saucer Crafts, Saucer-Mech ships, and the Dark Stellar surrounds it.

* * *

Fearwing stands in the center of the Dark Stellar's bridge, with a Majoroid at the console, staring at a large screen.

"Now, fire all weapons!" Fearwing orders.

* * *

The Dark Stellar, Saucer Crafts, and Saucer-Mech ships all fire at the same time at the Star Voyager, causing explosions to rage around the ship, before it start blowing apart, and a large explosion blow off the side.

Within moments, all that is left of the Star Voyager is a damaged husk.

* * *

Back on the Dark Stellar's bridge, the Majoroid presses a button on the console.

"I'm not detecting any life signs on board the ship," the Majoroid reports.

Fearwing clenches his fist, "Then it is finally over..."

* * *

The damaged husk floats in space.

_"The Power Rangers are no more."_


	38. Homecoming

_"A powerful Empire is targeting the universe for complete conquest, with no one able to stop them. Until twelve brave warriors are chosen by the stars themselves to save the entire universe. They are the Power Rangers Star Force!"_

* * *

The destroyed, damaged remaining husk of the Star Voyager is surrounded by the Dark Stellar, Saucer-Mech ships, and Saucer Crafts.

* * *

Fearwing stands in the center of the Dark Stellar's bridge, with a Majoroid presses couple buttons on the console.

"I'm not detecting any life signs on board the ship," the Majoroid reports.

Fearwing clenches his fist, "Then it is finally over, the Power Rangers are no more." Fearwing walks away from the console, with his arms slowly raised. "I did the one thing that even the High Generals couldn't do. I destroyed the Star Force!"

Fearwing brings his arms back down, "Oh, I can just smell the promotion I'm due for. High General Fearwing, I do love the sound of that." Fearwing brings a hand to his head. "Although with the High Generals destroyed, I would be the only High General."

Fearwing spreads out his arms, "Ah, the Highest General."

Fearwing starts to laugh, as the Majoroid looks over to him.

"Fearwing!" the Majoroid yells.

Fearwing spins around, facing the Majoroid angrily, "What is it?! I'm having an unreasonable fantasy here!"

Majoroid turns back to the console and presses couple buttons, "I'm detecting numerous large objects coming through the wormhole."

Fearwing hurries back over to the console, to behind the Majoroid, "What?! How many objects?"

"One, two, four... twelve," the Majoroid answers. "I'm counting twelve, large objects."

Fearwing starts to look away, "Twelve objects..." He immediately looks back up. "Oh no! We been tricked...!"

* * *

Coming out the wormhole are the eleven StarZords and Phoenix Rocket, leading by the Lion StarZord.

"The Rangers are still alive!"

* * *

"Homecoming"

* * *

Earlier, all twelve unmorphed Star Rangers stand in the Star Voyager's bridge, with Neil in the center.

"We return to Earth," Neil instructs.

"What if it's a trap?" Hikaru asks.

"It could be, there no other reason to keep the wormhole open if there are no other ships coming through," Dracon reasons.

"I'm sure it was General Rollings' voice in the transmission," Davis says.

"Agreed, on both accounts," Nathaniel says. "Its too risky to just go through the wormhole."

"But it would takes us too long to get to Earth otherwise," Hikari says.

"I seen enough destruction to just ignore my friends' home," Laira adds.

"Nobody talking about ignoring Earth, but we need a good plan," Hiroshi states.

Neil crosses his arms, "I might have a plan." He looks over to Al and Goldex. "You guys was able to remote controlled the Star Cruiser, can you do the same thing for the Star Voyager?"

"Yeah, sure," Al says.

"No problem," Goldex adds.

"What you thinking?" Dracon asks.

"We can send the Star Voyager through the wormhole while all of us are in our Zords," Neil slowly turns to Laira and Al. "Of course, if it is a trap, it means sacrificing the Star Voyager and Cruiser. Would you two be okay with that?"

"I am very proud of the Star Cruiser and the work I put into it, but it not more important then my friends," Al says.

"My parents helped to built the Star Voyager to serve the Star Force, they would be happy it be sacrificed if it means protecting the Star Force," Laira adds.

Neil smiles, "Okay, let's get to work."

The unmorphed Rangers start to splinter apart, as Neil turns to face the large screen at the front of the bridge, showing the wormhole, "We're coming..."

* * *

The eleven StarZords and Phoenix Rocket are exiting the wormhole, and start flying around the Empire ships, blasting them apart.

"Alright, Rangers, let's get to work," Red Star Ranger instructs.

The Dragon StarZord flies ahead, with electric running around it, before it passes by two Saucer-Mech ships.

The Dark Stellar's bridge is shaking violently, as Fearwing tries to remain stable.

"Return fire, return fire!" Fearwing orders.

"We can't, the cannons are offline!" the Majoroid responds.

"Those blasted Rangers!" Fearwing exclaims.

"What we do, Fearwing?" the Majoroid asks.

Fearwing turns to the Majoroid, "I go and report this to the Emperor, you stay and return fire."

The Majoroid nods head, "Right."

The Majoroid turns back to the console, as Fearwing starts to leave the bridge.

Suddenly the Majoroid looks up, "Wait a minute..."

Explosions go off around the Dark Stellar, before it finally blows apart.

"I've always prefer the Emirate," Phoenix Star Ranger comments.

The StarZords fly pass as they blast Saucer Crafts.

"Alright, our job here is done, let's head on home," Red Star Ranger instructs.

The StarZords and Phoenix Rocket fly through space.

* * *

Outside the EDU Center City base, General Rollings and a handful of soldiers are firing basters at Greyids around a Robo Taros, with the Greyids returning firing.

Suddenly Rollings' blaster stop working, as he shakes the blaster, the Robo Taros charges him. Rollings dodges under an arm swipe, before slams the back of his blaster on the Robo Taros' chest. The Robo Taros then grabs the blaster and brings it to the side, flipping Rollings onto his back.

The Robo Taros throws the blaster away and starts to raise its hand over Rollings.

At that moment, Red Star Ranger flips through the air, and corkscrew kick the Robo Taros' chest, knocking it back, and then lands in front of Rollings.

"Neil?" Rollings asks.

Red Star Ranger straights up and salutes Rollings, "Sir."

Black Star Ranger catches a Greyid's attacking arm, and back elbows it. Blue Star Ranger jump kicks another Greyid, as Silver Star Ranger strikes at a third with his Star Scythe.

Orange and Polaris Star Rangers strike at two Greyids with their Star Spears.

Pink, Gold, and Purple Star Rangers blast couple Greyids with their Star Blaster, Star Crossbow, and Dragon Staff Laser Rifle.

Green and Yellow Star Rangers strike at Robo Taros with their Star Defender weapons couple times, causing it to fall back couple steps.

Robo Taros starts to fire missiles from its shoulder, when Phoenix Star Ranger jumps out in front of his friends and block the missiles with his Phoenix Shield. He then draws his Phoenix Blade and fires a slash at the Robo Taros, knock it off its feet.

Robo Taros rolls away, before returning to its feet and then runs away.

Red Star Ranger removes the Star Globe from his Gauntlet Morpher, causing his body to glow red, demorphing into Neil.

"Are you okay, General?" Neil asks.

"Better now," Rollings shakes Neil's hand, as the demorphed Hikaru, Alexis, Laira, Davis, Kenneth, Hikari, Al, and Goldex walk over. "And I'm glad to see all of you seem okay too."

He looks over to Polaris and Purple Star Rangers standing in front of Phoenix Star Ranger, who is nervously looking away.

"Although there seems to be more of you now," Rollings notes.

"Oh yeah, we should introduce you," Neil realizes.

Polaris and Purple Star Rangers remove their Star Globes from their Morphers, demorphing back into Hiroshi and Dracon.

"This is Dracon," Neil introduces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you General," Dracon shakes Rollings' hand.

"Me too... Dracon," Rollings responds.

Hikari places a hand on Hiroshi's shoulder, "And this is Hiroshi Yamada."

"You can't be serious," Rollings says.

Hiroshi smiles, "She is, General. It a long story, but suffice to say, I'm stuck like this for awhile, but I'm ready to help."

"Well... we're glad to have you," Rollings says before he looks over to Phoenix Star Ranger. "And who this?"

Phoenix Star Ranger rubs the back of his helmet, as Laira walks over to him.

"It's okay, you not the same person anymore," Laira tells him.

Phoenix Star Ranger nods his head, and removes the Star Globe from his Phoenix Shield, causing his body to glow red before demorphing into Nathaniel.

Rollings gets into a defense position, "Nebulas!"

Neil holds out a hand in front of Rollings, while standing in front of him, "It's okay, Rollings. It's okay, he had changed, a lot of things had changed."

Alexis leads over, "And he go by Nathaniel now."

Nathaniel steps closer to Rollings, "Listen, General, I made a lot of mistakes I know I will never be able to make up for, but I am a changed person. And I'm doing everything I can to make the universe a better place."

"Well..." Rollings looks over to Neil, before looks back to Nathaniel. "If Neil and the others could trust you, I will too."

Nathaniel smiles slightly and nods.

"Now that's settle, I suggest we discuss what been going on here," Dracon says.

"Agreed," Neil says, before he looks to Rollings. "General?"

Rollings continues looking over to Nathaniel, "Right." He turns away. "Let's go."

* * *

The unmorphed Rangers and Rollings enter the base's command center, which is darken except for a handful on lanterns hanging around.

"I'm sorry about the condition, but the Empire managed to cut our power lines," Rollings explains.

"I wish we know how bad things were here," Neil says.

"It's not that bad, in fact the Empire had only attacked recently," Rollings tells him.

"So they been leaving Earth alone since we left?" Hikaru asks.

"Not exactly," Rollings pulls out a large map and put it down on the consoles. "We've learned that the Empire had took everyone from the other bases and put them in some sort of slave camp."

"Everyone?" Kenneth asks. "They alive?"

"Fortunately, that's the good news," Rollings starts "The bad news is any recon or rescue missions we sent had only succeed in more captives."

"Where is this slave camp?" Neil asks.

Rollings places a finger on the map, "Somewhere in the quarry."

"Well rescuing everyone shouldn't be an issue for us," Alexis states.

Rollings looks up at Alexis, "Too bad it won't be that easy. We just learned that a Saucer-Mech ship had landed there."

"A Saucer-Mech?" Laira asks, before she turns to Nathaniel. "Do you think?"

"I'm afraid so," Nathaniel agrees.

"Someone wants to let me in on it?" Rollings asks.

"The Saucer-Mech ship is absorbing energy from the planet," Nathaniel explains.

"Oh, really..." Rollings comments.

"Which means we have to get rid of it quickly, and rescue the captives," Neil says.

"A two team approach seem like the best option," Dracon suggests.

"Agreed," Neil starts. "Kenneth, Hiroshi, Laira, Alexis, Al, and I go after the Saucer-Mech. The rest of you go rescue the captives."

"I'll stay behind, in case there any more trouble," Davis offers.

"Good idea," Neil agrees.

"I'll go with the rescue team," Rollings says.

"That won't be necessary, sir," Nathaniel says.

"I think it does," Rollings states.

"C'mon, everyone, let's go," Neil says.

The group start to leave the command center.

* * *

Inside an unknown chamber, the escaped Robo Taros falls down onto the floor, with red electric surging around its body. Another Robo Taros is holding Computron, with Fearwing standing next to them.

"Worthless pile of bolts," Computron comments.

Fearwing bows his head couple times, "I'm so sorry about my failure, Computron. It won't happened again, not ever again..."

Robo Taros turns slightly to face Fearwing.

"Quit with your sniveling, you birdbrain," Computron orders.

"Oh, okay, but what about the Rangers?" Fearwing asks. "With them on planet, they will try to interfere."

Robo Taros turns away.

"You really are small-minded," Computron starts. "The Rangers' involvement doesn't change anything. This planet's fate is already sealed."

* * *

At the quarry, Rollings and the twelve unmorphed Rangers arrive at and lies down on the top of a tall hill, looking down at an old building.

"You sure this is it?" Neil asks.

"I am," Rollings responds. "I personally led the last recon mission, they were bringing new captives inside."

"Have any idea what they are doing in there?" Nathaniel asks.

"No, but you would have a better idea, would you?" Rollings responds.

"Let's just focus," Neil says. "General, you and your team get in. The rest of us need to get moving."

Suddenly couple explosions go off in front of the group, causing them to stand up and sees a Robo Taros holding Computron, with several Greyids around them.

"Did you really think I wouldn't expect you to come here, especially after I let your General escaped so he can bring more slaves?" Computron asks.

"You let me escaped?" Rollings realizes.

"Of course, the easiest way to capture more slaves would be they come right to me," Computron says.

"Okay, let's do this," Neil holds up a Star Globe. "It's Morphin' Time!"

The twelve unmorphed Rangers place their Star Globes onto their Morphers.

"Blast them!" Computron orders.

The Greyids start to aim their weapons, as the twelve unmorphed Rangers aim their Morphers.

"Star Force, descent!"

The Greyids blast the grounds in front of them, causing a large explosion to erupt. From the explosion, the twelve Star Rangers are jumping from the hill, with Blue Star Ranger helping Rollings.

They land on the ground and start fighting the Greyids.

Phoenix Star Ranger strikes at a Greyid with his Phoenix Blade. Green Star Ranger rolls under a Greyid's weapon strike, and then strikes another Greyid with hers Star Rapier. Blue Star Ranger, in front of Rollings, strikes down a Greyid with his Star Claw.

"We need to get going," Rollings says.

Red Star Ranger uses his Star Saber to hold down a Greyid's weapon, "Rollings' right. Go on, we can handle this."

Purple Star Ranger turns his Dragon Staff into its Laser Rifle mode, "I'll clear the way."

He fires his Laser Rifle, blasting down couple Greyids, before he charges ahead with Blue, Gold, Pink, and Phoenix Star Rangers, and Rollings behind him.

The Robo Taros slightly turns, as Computron watches Rollings' team entering the building.

Red Star Ranger rolls away and over to Yellow, Orange, Green, Silver, and Polaris Star Rangers, before all six fire their Gauntlet Morphers, blasting all the remaining Greyids, causing them to fall down in explosions.

The Robo Taros holding Computron is now on top of the building.

"Got to say, not bad, for dullards," Computron says.

The six Star Rangers look up to him.

"What you doing, trying to get out of our range?" Red Star Ranger asks.

"Not at all, I just desire a good vantage point to observe my latest modification," Computron explains.

"What modification, Dr. Franken-brain?" Yellow Star Ranger asks.

"Let's just say I've upgrade one of my finest creation," Computron responds.

At that moment, erupting out of the ground is a purple Hydrabeast with yellow stripes down its body and heads.

"Ah, perfect timing," Computron says.

"Eh, just when I think Hydrabeasts couldn't get any uglier," Silver Star Ranger says.

"Your attempt at humor will not allot your chance at victory," Computron tells them. "Now, destroy them, my creation."

The Hydrabeast then starts charging at the Star Rangers.

* * *

Rollings, Purple, Blue, Gold, Pink, and Phoenix Star Rangers are walking down a long metal hallway.

"There don't appeared to be anyone here," Pink Star Ranger says.

"They have to be here," Rollings says.

"You know, something doesn't seem right to me," Phoenix Star Ranger says.

"We don't have time for that, let's go," Rollings says.

Phoenix Star Ranger holds out his Phoenix Shield in front of Rollings to stop him, "That it. I know I've done things that made you distrust me. But if you truly trust the others' judgement, then you should be able to trust me."

"Okay, what worry you?" Rollings asks.

"Computron," Phoenix Star Ranger starts. "He always have a backup plan for his backup plans. No way he would just let us stroll in here, even if he already emptied the building."

"Nathaniel's right," Purple Star Ranger agrees. "There got to be a trap here, somewhere."

Suddenly, Fearwing steps out of from another hall behind the group, "You got that right."

Everyone turns to face him, when Fearwing places his hand against the wall, pressing a hidden button.

At that moment, two walls slide down in front and behind of the group, trapping them.

Rollings and the Star Rangers look up.

"You know, Dracon, somethings I hate it when you're right," Gold Star Ranger says.

"This can't just be it, can it?" Pink Star Ranger asks.

Suddenly, the regular walls on the left and right start moving, slowing toward the group, forcing them to try and push back the walls.

"Now I hate it when I'm right," Pink Star Ranger adds.

* * *

Red Star Ranger is knocked through the air, before landing next to his friends, as all six Star Rangers start to return to their feet.

"Tell me, Rangers, what do you think about my upgrades?" Computron asks.

"Not bad, Computron, but now let us show you our upgrades," Red Star Ranger says.

"What?!" Computron exclaims.

"Let's go, guys!" Red Star Ranger instructs.

The six Star Rangers place Star Globes onto their Gauntlet Morphers.

"_Sun/Moon Star! Solar Mode! Super Star! Big Bear Star! Unicorn Star! Galacta Star! Pegasus Star!"_

Red Star Ranger morphs into Galacta Red Ranger. The Drill Arm appears on Orange Star Ranger's right arm. Silver Star Ranger morphs into Super Silver Ranger. A sun's corona appears on Green Star Ranger's helmet. Polaris Star Ranger grows large. The Pegasus Armor appears on Yellow Star Ranger's torso.

"Call upon the Galacta Star! Star Force, Galacta Red Ranger!"

"Call upon the Scorpion Star! Star Force, Orange Ranger!"

"Call upon the Snake Star! Star Force, Super Silver Ranger!"

"Call upon the Sun! Solar Mode, Green Ranger!"

"Call upon the Swordfish Star! Star Force, Yellow Ranger Pegasus Mode!"

"Call upon the Polaris Star! Star Force, Polaris Ranger!"

Galacta Red Ranger spreads out his arms, before draws a circle with his finger, "Defenders of the Universe, unite!"

"Power Rangers Star Force!"

"Alright, wormhead, let's show you what happens when you threaten our home," Galacta Red Ranger says.

Polaris Star Ranger, still giant, rushes pass Galacta Red Ranger, before jumps slightly and steps down, with the Hydrabeast digs underground. He then swings down his fist at Robo Taros and Computron on the roof, with Robo Taros, carrying Computron, moves out of the way.

Polaris Star Ranger then notices the Hydrabeast sticking out of the hole before dives back in, with Polaris Star Ranger reaches his hand into the hole.

"No you don't!" Polaris Star Ranger calls out.

Polaris Star Ranger then pulls out the Hydrabeast, with two of its tentacles stretching, keeping it connected to the hole.

Super Silver Ranger places a Star Globe on his Star Scythe, before firing a powerful slash, "Super Slash!"

The slash hits Hydrabeast's tentacles, breaking them, causing Polaris Star Ranger to throws it high into the sky, before it starts to fall back down.

Yellow Star Ranger looks up, before she looks at the Pegasus Armor and places a hand on its head, "Alright, Pegasus, its you and me, ready?"

The Pegasus Armor neighs.

Then Yellow Star Ranger jumps high up, bumps into the falling Hydrabeast, then jumps pass Hydrabeast again, before finding headbutting the Hydrabeast, causing an explosion.

The Robo Taros carrying Computron is running through the quarry.

"Get me out of here, you imbecile," Computron orders.

"You not going anywhere!" Orange Star Ranger calls out.

The Robo Taros turns to see Orange Star Ranger jumping at them with his drill arm, but the Robo Taros dodge the attack. Orange Star Ranger lands, turns and swipes again, but Robo Taros dodge it before kicks away a drill arm strike. Robo Taros ducks under another drill arm swipe and performs a back kick. But Orange Star Ranger blocks it, with the Robo Taros go into a spin. He then stabs the Robo Taros in the shoulder, forcing it back couple steps.

"Blast the dullard, nitwit!" Computron orders.

The Robo Taros points its free arm, firing lasers, with Orange Star Ranger jumps and digs into a large hill.

"Just calculate the likely outcome..." Computron says.

Suddenly Orange Star Ranger jumps out of the hill, striking pass the Robo Taros, knocking it onto its back.

"That it, you're going into the recycle bin!" Computron yells.

Orange Star Ranger lands on the ground and turns, "That makes two of you."

The Robo Taros had returned to its feet.

"You little nuisance!" Computron yells.

Green Star Ranger steps out behind Robo Taros and Computron, "Who you talking a nuisance?"

Green Star Ranger holds out hers hands next to hers head, as the sun corona glows brightly. Robo Taros turns slightly, as the Hydrabeast backs up couple steps away.

"This solar flare is only a minor complication," Computron says.

The Hydrabeast then charges at Green Star Ranger, who dodges the monster.

"I can see that," She then ducks under a tentacle swipe. "Let's see how you do with nighttime activities."

Green Star Ranger removes the Sun/Moon Star Globe from hers Morpher, turns it upside down, and puts it back, pushing it to the side.

"_Sun/Moon Star! Lunar Mode!"_

The sun corona on hers helmet is replaced with a crescent moon.

The Hydrabeast charges again, with Green Star Ranger ducks under the tentacle swipe.

"Not fast enough," She then ducks under another tentacle strike. "Nope, that not it. Try again."

She then knocks away a tentacle.

* * *

Purple Star Ranger holds up his Dragon Staff horizontal, trying to keep the walls from closing anymore, as the Star Rangers and Rolling are cramped together, with the Phoenix Star Ranger standing at the back.

"I like you guys, but I don't wanna be this close," Blue Star Ranger jokes.

"The walls are too thick to safely blast through them in such a tight environment," Purple Star Ranger says.

"Not if we sufficient weakened the walls," Phoenix Star Ranger suggests.

"Got a plan?" Gold Star Ranger asks.

"Yeah, but it requires everyone's trusts," Phoenix Star Ranger says.

"I trust you, Nathaniel," Purple Star Ranger tells him.

"Me too," Blue Star Ranger agrees.

"Without question," Gold Star Ranger adds.

"You bet," Pink Star Ranger says.

Phoenix Star Ranger grabs his Phoenix Blade's handle, "General?"

Rollings looks over to Phoenix Star Ranger, "I do trust you... Nathaniel."

Phoenix Star Ranger nods his head, as he starts to draw his Phoenix Blade, "Get down!"

Everyone else knees down, although Purple Star Ranger keeps his hand on the Dragon Staff, with Phoenix Star Ranger draws his Phoenix Blade, with it covering in flaming red energy.

"Phoenix Fire!" Phoenix Star Ranger throws the Phoenix Blade, stabbing it into the front wall, with cracks forming at the stab point. "Now, fire!"

Phoenix Star Ranger holds his Phoenix Shield horizontal, as Pink, Blue, and Gold Star Rangers aim their Gauntlet Morphers, before they all start firing at the forming cracks.

Outside the trapped "box", Fearwing walks back and forth, "Maybe I'll still get a promotion. High General Fearwing."

Suddenly a large hole blast through the wall, with the Phoenix Blade falling out the hole, and Fearwing spins around.

"What?!" Fearwing yells.

Then Pink and Gold Star Rangers flip through the hole, before punching Fearwing in the chest, and firing their Gauntlet Morphers, forcing Fearwing back couple steps.

Fearwing looks ahead to see Blue Star Ranger jumps ahead with his Star Claw, strikes Fearwing twice, turns and back kicks him.

Purple Star Ranger, standing next to Rollings outside the hole, fires his Dragon Staff Laser Rifle, blasting Fearwing back some more.

Fearwing looks back to see Phoenix Star Ranger charging with the Phoenix Blade, which is covers in flaming energy.

"Oh, c'mon!" Fearwing yells.

"Final Strike!" Phoenix Star Ranger slashes ahead with the Phoenix Blade, causing red electric and small sparks go off Fearwing's body.

"So much for my promotion!" Fearwing falls backward and is consumed in a large explosion.

* * *

Galacta Red Ranger's Star Saber hits the Robo Taros' shoulder, before he starts to push him back.

Galacta Red Ranger then holds up his Star Saber and roundhouse kicks the Robo Taros, turning it before he strikes it in the back twice.

The Robo Taros and Hydrabeast fall onto the ground. The Robo Taros holds up Computron.

"Fools!" Computron yells. "You can't beat my intelligence or my Emperor's power! You are fighting a futile battle!"

The rest of the Star Rangers regroup around Galacta Red Ranger, with Orange, Polaris, and Silver Star Rangers having returned to normal.

"That is where you are wrong," Galacta Red Ranger says. "It long overtime for us to crash your systems and then take down the Emperor once and for all."

"You can never win! I won't allow it!" Computron yells.

Robo Taros and Hydrabeast return to their feet.

"None of you will last long enough to ever face Emperor Novalis!" Computron adds.

"We'll see about that," Galacta Red Ranger says. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Orange, Polaris, Silver, Yellow, and Green Star Rangers say.

Galacta Red Ranger presses the top of his Star Globe, before the six Star Rangers start to aim their Morphers, as energy gather on them, as the Robo Taros run away.

"Galactic United Universe Blast!" They fire, blasting Hydrabeast, creating a large explosion.

The Robo Taros stop running, as the Star Rangers turn to face him.

"This accomplish nothing!" Computron yells. "Your world is still doom!"

The Robo Taros and Computron disappears in dark energy.

Galacta Red Ranger turns to look at his friends, "Now let take out that Saucer-Mech."

"Right!" Orange, Polaris, Silver, Yellow, and Green Star Rangers agree.

* * *

Shortly, the Star Force Megazord had formed, with the Swordfish StarZord at its right arm port, Silver Snake StarZord at its left arm port, Chameleon StarZord at its right leg port, and Scorpion StarZord at its left leg port, and carrying the Leo Cannon.

"Star Force Megazord, ready!"

"Let's go, guys," Red Star Ranger instructs.

Orange, Silver, Yellow, and Green Star Rangers nod their heads.

Star Force Megazord starts walking to the Saucer-Mech ship, as energy shoots out of the grounds next to the ship.

Suddenly a giant Hydrabeast bursts out of the ground and high into the sky.

The Hydrabeast falls down and lands on top of the Star Force Megazord, causing red energy to surge around the Megazord.

"Get off!" Green Star Ranger yells.

Star Force Megazord manages to use its Chameleon Leg to kick the Hydrabeast off it.

The Hydrabeast lands and charges, starts grappling with Star Force Megazord. While grappling, the Hydrabeast swipe at it with one tentacle.

Finally they separates, before Hydrabeast strikes Star Force Megazord with its tentacles, forcing the Megazord back couple steps.

"This is getting us nowhere," Red Star Ranger says. "Hiroshi!"

* * *

The Polaris Bear StarZord connects to the left arm port.

* * *

"Mini Bear Zord, launches!" Polaris Star Ranger calls out.

The Mini Bear Zord, flies off the Polaris Arm's back, flies around the Hydrabeast, before flying into its chest, with red electric surges around its body and small sparks go off. Finally the Mini Bear Zord flies out of the Hydrabeast's back and return to the Polaris Arm.

The Pegasus Armor neighs.

"Alright, let's roast this oversize noodle," Yellow Star Ranger pushes the Star Globe on hers Morpher to the side and flips down the trigger grip.

On the Yellow Star Globe cockpit, a symbol of the Pegasus appears over it.

Star Force Megazord aims it's Leo Cannon, as it charges.

"Leo Cannon, Pegasus Cannon Blast!"

The Leo Cannon fires a large blast, which forms Pegasus' large wings, before flying through the Hydrabeast, before it is consumed in a large explosion.

"Now to finish this mission," Red Star Ranger says.

Star Force Megazord starts to approach the Saucer-Mech ship, when something fires a long line in front of it before starts to blast the Star Force Megazord from the high sky.

The Star Rangers' cockpits start shaking violently, then the Star Force Megazord starts to fall backward.

Suddenly, Neil, Alexis, Hiroshi, Laira, and Kenneth fall hard on the ground, with Al, Hikaru, Hikari, Dracon, Nathaniel, and General Rollings run over to them.

"Are you all okay?" Dracon asks.

The five fallen unmorphed Rangers return to their feet.

"I think so, but what hit us?" Neil asks.

Laira looks up in fear, "That did..."

All of them look up to see a giant ship, resembling an even larger Dark Stellar, with four more dark horns stick out of the front section.

"It can't be..." Nathaniel says.

"Do you know that ship?" Neil asks.

Nathaniel nods, "Yeah... it's the Emperor's flagship... the Darkness Core."

"The Emperor?" Kenneth asks.

Suddenly a large hologram of Emperor Novalis appears above the group.

"Ah, Rangers, bout time we meet," Novalis greets them.

"So you're responsible for all of the destruction and suffering we had seen," Neil says.

"And a lot you hadn't, but I'm not here for that," Novalis says.

"Then what do you want?" Davis asks.

"It's simple," Novalis starts. "Hand over my disappointing son."

"What?" Laira exclaims.

"No way! That not gonna happened!" Neil yells.

"Refuse and I will rain down destruction on your planet's cities," Novalis threats.

The unmorphed Rangers start to look at each other, as Nathaniel looks down.

"Choose now, Rangers," Novalis tells them.

The unmorphed Rangers and Rollings turn to face each other.

"We can't do this," Laira says.

"Agreed," Rollings says, causing Nathaniel to look over to Rollings. "He is one of us."

Nathaniel smiles slightly, which Rollings return.

"There got to be something we can do," Neil says.

"There isn't," Nathaniel says.

"Wait, you not thinking about going with him?" Hiroshi asks.

"I am," Nathaniel answers.

"We can't trust his word," Hikari tells him.

"Actually, yes we can," Nathaniel says. "At least for now."

"Nathaniel..." Neil starts.

"It's okay, Neil," Nathaniel interrupts. "Maybe this way, I can truly made up for what I've done."

Nathaniel starts to turn away, when Neil grabs his arm, stopping him.

"Nathaniel, no matter what happens, you had more than made up for what you've done," Neil tells him.

Nathaniel smiles and nods, with Neil letting go, allowing him to walk toward Novalis' hologram.

"Alright, Emperor Novalis, I'm turning myself in," Nathaniel says.

At that moment, a Majoroid and two Greyids appear out of dark energy in front of him.

Majoroid holds out a hand, "I'll be taking that."

Nathaniel looks at he Phoenix Shield he is holding, before breaths in and gives the Majoroid the Phoenix Shield.

Then the two Greyids grab Nathaniel's arms and turn him around, so he faces his friends.

Nathaniel nods his head at his friends, before he, the Greyids, and Majoroid disappear in dark energy.

The remaining unmorphed Rangers and Rollings stand watching, as Novalis' hologram disappears and the Darkness Core flies away.

"Be careful, Nathaniel," Neil says.

* * *

The Majoroid and Nathaniel enter the Darkness Core's bridge, which is large with two rows of consoles in the center of the bridge. Majoroid places the Phoenix Shield on a podium off to the side, with a invisible force field appears around it for a moment, before leaves.

Then Nathaniel notices Novalis standing at the front of the bridge, "...Father."

Novalis slowly turns around, pulls down his hood, revealing his bald, pale head, "Ah, my failing son."

"I see you finally admitting I am your son," Nathaniel comments.

"To be fair, you had managed success once you joined the Rangers," Novalis comments. "Unfortunately, it was always a lost cause."

"You're wrong," Nathaniel tells him. "Even with me as a hostage, the Power Rangers will stop you."

"Oh you not a hostage," Novalis corrects him. "I just want you to be a witness to the end of this world."

"You said you won't..." Nathaniel starts.

Novalis steps close to Nathaniel, "I won't rain down destruction on this planet." Novalis turns away to face the large screen at the front of the bridge, which shows the Earth. He then spreads out his arms. "But once I'm truly done, this planet, and its populate, alongside the Star Force, will be reduced to nothing but dust."

Nathaniel looks to the side, before looking back up at the image of the Earth.


	39. Defending the Universe, pt 1

_"A powerful Empire is targeting the universe for complete conquest, with no one able to stop them. Until twelve brave warriors are chosen by the stars themselves to save the entire universe. They are the Power Rangers Star Force!"_

* * *

Nathaniel stands in the center of the Darkness Core's bridge, staring at the large screen, showing the Saucer-Mech ship on Earth. A Greyid presses couple buttons on a console, when suddenly a large force field appears around the Saucer-Mech ship.

An image of Computron appears on the screen, "The force field had been set, and I'd deployed the extra guards."

"Excellence."

Nathaniel turns to see Emperor Novalis, hood down, approaches him.

"Carry on, Computron," Novalis continues.

"As you wish, my liege," Computron says before his image disappears, leaving just the Saucer-Mech ship.

"It won't work," Nathaniel says.

Novalis turns to look at Nathaniel, who slowly turns to face him again.

"Even if you managed to steal the planet's energies, the Power Rangers will stop you," Nathaniel tells him.

"It never fails, does it?" Novalis says. "Your entire life you made mistakes. And today you mistakenly believes the Power Rangers will be around to stop me."

Novalis starts to walk away, back toward the exit, with Nathaniel turns to watch him.

"You won't be able to destroy them easy," Nathaniel says.

Novalis stops walking, "And that is another mistake. Undermining what I'm doing here." Novalis turns to face his son. "No one will be able to stop me, because there won't be anyone left. I won't leave this planet, til I've sucked it dry, from every plant, animal, and people."

"What...?"

"If Cybron's Ninja Steel fiasco taught me anything, is this planet had a tendency to create heroes," Novalis says. "Once I'm done, there will be no one left to ever stop me."

Nathaniel starts to look down, before turns and looks at the large screen and the Saucer-Mech ship.

* * *

"Defending the Universe, pt. 1"

* * *

Neil stands outside the EDU's Center City base, staring up at the Darkness Core hovering far in the distance.

General Rollings walks out and approaches him, "Everyone is ready."

"Remember when we left, I was so afraid of my friends getting hurt," Neil says.

"I remember," Rollings responds. "But according to Hikaru, you seem to have gotten over that. Trust your team and friends to be able to handle themselves, no matter the situation."

Neil turns to face Rollings, "And they've proven that, time and again. But now, I'm gonna ask them all to take on dangerous missions, fight what seem like an invincible enemy."

"I think they can handle that too," Rollings tells him.

"I know they can," Neil says. "I'm just not sure I can."

Rollings walks up to Neil, "Even if just half of Hikaru told me about what you had experience is true. I think you can handle anything that comes your way."

Neil smiles, nods slightly.

* * *

Neil and Rollings enter the command center to find the rest of the unmorphed Rangers waiting for them.

"So what the plan, boss?" Hiroshi asks.

"First, Hikari?" Neil responds.

"I finished my recon with the Scope Star, and a force field formed around the Saucer-Mech ship," Hikari says.

"So we can't destroy it, without first shutting down the force field," Goldex realizes.

"Okay... Are you guys sure there was no one in that building in the quarry earlier?" Neil asks.

"We checked every inch of it," Dracon explains. "There was nothing inside."

"Except for Computron's trap," Alexis adds.

"Well, if the captives wasn't in the building, then they must be in the Saucer-Mech," Neil suggests.

"Makes sense," Hikaru adds.

"Which also means that even if we can shutdown the force field, we can't destroy the Saucer-Mech," Laira says.

"So what can we do?" Kenneth asks.

A soldier walks over to Rollings and whisper to him, before the soldier walks away.

"There's more, apparently Greyids and Majoroids are spotted on patrols through the rocky quarry," Rollings reports.

"Okay, then, Dracon, Hikaru, Alexis, Hikari, I want you guys to clear out the Greyids and Majoroids," Neil instructs.

* * *

Couple Greyids are walking through the quarry, when suddenly a Greyid is flipped on its back, drawing the other Greyids' attentions. They look to see Dracon, Hikaru, Alexis, and Hikari are charging them.

Hikaru flips through the air, lands with couple Greyids around him. He then kicks one to his side, roundhouse kicks another, "It time for you guys to leave."

Hikaru grabs an attacking Greyid's weapon arm, pulls it down, kicks another behind him, flips the first Greyid onto its back, and then roundhouse kicks a third.

Dracon uses his Dragon Staff to block a Majoroid's staff, pushes it back, strike the Majoroid, and then back kick a Greyid. He then ducks and spins away from the Majoroid's staff strike.

"Nice try, now it's mine turn," Dracon jumps and strikes at the Majoroid with his Dragon Staff, then upon landing, he strikes the Majoroid twice, before shoving the bottom of the Dragon Staff in the Majoroid's chest, pulls back the handle and fires, sending the Majoroid back couple steps.

Alexis jumps and flips over two Greyids' weapon strikes, and then upon landing, she roundhouse kicks both Greyids. She rolls away from a third Greyid's weapon strike, then, while remaining on the ground, kicks another Greyid, who grabs hers foot. Alexis then spins around and kicks the Greyid in the side.

Hikari back flips over a Majoroid's staff, she then blocks another staff strike, hold it down and kicks the Majoroid in the side. Releasing the staff, Hikari spin kicks the Majoroid, before firing hers Gauntlet Morpher at the Majoroid, knocking it off its feet.

Dracon, Hikaru, Alexis, and Hikari regroup together.

"Not bad, so far," Alexis comments.

"Yeah, but I don't think we're done," Hikaru points ahead, as more Greyids charge at them.

"Let's go, then," Dracon holds up a Star Globe and spins its shell.

* * *

Earlier at the command center, Neil looks over to his friends.

"Al, Goldex, Hiroshi, Kenneth, Davis, and myself will go through the city to bypass the patrols and infiltrate the Saucer-Mech to free everyone," Neil instructs.

* * *

Neil, Hiroshi, Al, Goldex, Kenneth, and Davis are running through a city street, when a Robo Taros holding Computron step out in front of them.

"Ah look, the Empire's IT department," Al jokes.

Greyids and Majoroids start to gather around the Robo Taros and Computron.

"Using humor to mask one's own fears and inferiority, such a small-minded concept," Computron insults.

"We don't have time for this, Computron," Neil tells him.

"Besides, no matter how smart you claim to be, we already knows you're no match for us in a fight," Davis adds.

"Oh really?" Computron's glass glows red, before it shatters, and Computron's "brain", glowing red, flies over the Robo Taros for a moment.

"Our last confrontation taught me, that my creations lack my intelligent to guide them," Computron adds.

Suddenly, pink tentacles shoot out of Computron, grabs onto Robo Taros' neck, bring Computron onto it, as more tentacles fly out and shoot into Robo Taros' shoulders and arms. The glow dissipate, with Computron merged with Robo Taros' head, creating a monstrous head with a large mouth and pink thorns sticking out of the top of its head.

"Now I have rectified that mistake," Computron finishes.

"You might've merged with your tinker toy, but it changes nothing," Neil places a Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher.

"_Lion Star!"_

The six unmorphed Rangers aim their Gauntlet Morphers, "Star Force, Descent!"

They morph into Red, Polaris, Silver, Gold, Orange, and Black Star Rangers.

"Power Rangers Star Force!"

"Let's get this over with, once and for all," Computron says.

The Greyids and Majoroids run pass Computron.

Red Star Ranger runs up with the Star Saber, blocking the two Majoroid's staff one after another, with Silver Star Ranger uses his Star Scythe to block the first Majoroid's staff.

Red Star Ranger pushes the second Majoroid away. He then spins around, striking a Greyid, then jumps slightly and strikes another Greyid. He strikes a third, blocks a fourth's weapon and strikes it down.

Gold Star Ranger strikes a Greyid with his Star Crossbow, turns, strikes a second Greyid, and grabs its weapon arm.

Silver Star Ranger uses his Star Scythe to grab a Greyid and pulls it away, before strikes another Greyid.

Polaris Star Ranger charges with his Star Spear.

Orange and Black Star Rangers strike Computron with their Star Defenders, before Computron pushes away a second Star Axe strike.

"Imbeciles!" Computron blocks Polaris Star Ranger's Star Spear and ducks under another attack.

"You might be smarter than us, but you still won't win," Polaris Star Ranger says.

Polaris Star Ranger spins around, twirling his Star Spear around him, before striking Computron, spin around and back elbow him.

"Because we are fighting for something worth fighting for!" Polaris Star Ranger adds.

Computron grabs Polaris Star Ranger's Star Spear by the blade and pulls the Ranger to in front of him.

"Meaningless words from a clueless child," Computron says.

Computron spins the weapon around and tries to punch him, but Polaris Star Ranger dodges out of the way. Then Black Star Ranger charges with his Star Axe, missed, turns and strikes Computron in the side with his weapon.

"They aren't meaningless words!" Black Star Ranger calls out.

Orange Star Ranger charges, spins around, as his Scorpion Striker Tail stretches out, striking Computron, "It what will allow us to win!"

Orange Star Ranger straightens up, as Black Star Ranger stands next to him.

"You the one who clueless," Black Star Ranger adds.

Computron, damaged, stands straight, "You dare belittle your better!"

Red, Silver, Gold, and Polaris Star Rangers regroup around Orange and Black Star Rangers.

"You're not better than anyone, and it time you learned that!" Red Star Ranger presses the Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher to the side, and flip the trigger grip.

The six Star Rangers start to aim their Gauntlet Morphers, as energy gather on them, "United Universe Blast!"

"I got nothing to learn from you!" Computron yells. "I'm the greatest mind in the Universe! You can't win, you not even in my league! I can't be destroyed!"

"Let test that!" Polaris, Orange, and Black Star Rangers shout.

The six Star Rangers fire their Morphers, blasting Computron, causing large explosions to go off around him, before he is consumed in a large explosion.

Red Star Ranger looks over to his friends, "Okay, now to complete our missions."

From dark energy, a giant Computron rises up, "Your only mission is to face my wrath!"

* * *

Earlier in the command center.

"But with the force field up, we will never get into the Saucer Mech," Hiroshi says.

Dracon holds a hand to his chin, "The shut off controls for the force field would be on the Darkness Core. From my days in the Empire, the Majoroids would operate on two hour shifts."

"From our monitoring of the Empire's activities, couple Majoroids enter and exit the city almost two hours ago," Rollings explains.

"So our moment to strike is near," Neil realizes.

"And I guess that where I would come in," Laira says.

* * *

Two Majoroids walk through an alley, before stopping.

"I still don't believe I hadn't been promoted yet," the first Majoroid says.

"You been complaining about that for months, it really tiresome," the second Majoroid says.

"It doesn't means it's still unbelievable," the first Majoroid adds.

The first Majoroid starts to turns its head, as the two disappears in dark energy.

* * *

The two Majoroids appears on a long hallway out of dark energy, with the first Majoroid turns to behind him, which the second Majoroid notices.

"What is it?" the second Majoroid asks.

"I could've sworn someone touched me," The first Majoroid starts to look around, as the second Majoroid walks away.

"You are touched... in the head," the second Majoroid comments.

The first Majoroid quickly turns in the other Majoroid's direction, "Hey, wait a minute!"

The first Majoroid follows after the other one, before Laira appears out of visibility, before she turns invisible again.

* * *

A giant Computron looks down, "Now at my current size, I can't be outmatched!"

Suddenly Computron glows for a second, before he separates from Robo Taros, with the giant Computron brain, with couple tentacles pulls back into the brain, flies up.

"Your days are numbered, Rangers!" Computron calls out.

Red Star Ranger looks over to Polaris Star Ranger, "We need to move fast." Red Star Ranger hands Polaris Star Ranger his Star Globe. "You know what to do, Hiroshi?"

Polaris Star Ranger takes the Star Globe, "Gotcha ya'!"

* * *

"Lion StarZord, activate!" Polaris Star Ranger calls out.

* * *

"Zords combine!" Polaris Star Ranger yells.

* * *

Star Force Megazord, with the Scorpion StarZord connected to the right arm port, Bull StarZord connected to the left arm port, Silver Snake StarZord connected to the right leg port, and Gold Balance StarZord connected to the left leg port, stands ready.

"Star Force Megazord, ready!"

"Lead the charge, Hiroshi," Gold Star Ranger says.

"My pleasure," Polaris Star Ranger pushes his controls forward. "This is the end for you!"

Star Force Megazord jumps up, grabbing Computron, with both arms, high in the sky.

"Unhand me, you nitwits!" Computron yells.

Star Force Megazord, using its Scorpion Arm, throws Computron back down.

"No, you can't do this!" Computron shouts.

* * *

"Andromeda Megazord, ready!" Galacta Red Ranger calls out.

* * *

Using its club, Andromeda Megazord hits Computron, sending him flying.

"You can't mistreat me like this!" Computron yells. "Not like this!"

Computron flies hard into Robo Taros' abdomen, causing red electric to surge around its body.

Star Force Megazord lands next to Andromeda Megazord, as both turns to face their opponents.

Red electric continues to surge around Robo Taros, as it holds Computron.

"I'm the greatest genius in the Universe, I can't be defeated not by the likes of you," Computron says. "I... can't…" The Robo Taros falls back, letting go of Computron, who falls up a little before falls back down. "Can't…"

Both are consumed in a large explosion, as Andromeda Megazord lowers its club.

* * *

In a hall on the Darkness Core, Laira appears from invisibility, next to a door, before she places a hand on the wall, and tries to catch hers breath.

"I have never stay invisible this long before…" Laira whispers, before she looks at the door. "This have to be the bridge."

Laira breaths in, before she disappears from sight again.

* * *

Four Greyids are on the bridge, with one presses buttons on the first console. Suddenly the door opens but no one is seen entering, although none of the Greyids notice.

Somebody unseen is approaching the console, when a Greyid bumps into them, at that moment, Laira becomes visible, with all of the Greyids looking at her.

"Hum, is there any way you all can just pretend you didn't see me?" Laira asks.

Suddenly the Greyid that bumped into her strike at Laira with its weapon, with Laira grabbing it and holding down the weapon arm.

"Thought so," Laira adds.

Laira holds up the Greyid's arm, kicks it in the chest, then spin kicks a second Greyid. She then dodges under a third Greyid's weapon strike, before she jumps over the console. Laira then catches the four Greyid's weapon striking arm and flips it onto its back. She then spin kicks one of the Greyids on the other side of the console.

Laira then flips to the side, seats on a knee, aims hers Gauntlet Morpher and blast the remaining Greyids.

Laira straightens up and walks over to the console. After quickly looking it over, Laira presses couple buttons.

* * *

The force field around the Saucer-Mech ship disappears.

* * *

"Okay, now for my other mission," Laira turns away but stops before leaving, when she notices the Phoenix Shield on the podium.

* * *

Blue Star Ranger holds down a Greyid's attacking arm, as he looks up, "The force field is down!"

Blue Star Ranger forces up the Greyid's arm, before he kicks it away.

Yellow Star Ranger, holding hers Star Striker, walks up to him, "That great!"

Purple and Pink Star Rangers, holding their Dragon Staff Laser Rifle and Star Blaster, walk up to them.

"We still got a job to do here," Purple Star Ranger reminds his friends.

The three Star Rangers hold up their Star Defender weapons.

"Right!" Blue, Yellow, and Pink Star Rangers shout in unison.

They then fire blasts or slashes from their weapons, blasting a bunch of Greyids and Majoroids.

* * *

Onboard the Saucer-Mech ship, a Majoroid is hurrying down a long corridor, knocking a Greyid to the side as he passes.

"Who gave the order to lower the force field!" the Majoroid yells. "We could be attack at any moment now!"

Suddenly a Greyid is blasted off its feet. The Majoroid looks ahead to see Polaris Star Ranger aiming his Gauntlet Morpher, with Red, Orange, Black, Gold, and Silver Star Rangers behind him.

"Boy, did you get that right," Polaris Star Ranger says.

"What, Power Rangers?! D-" the Majoroid starts.

Red Star Ranger charges with his Star Saber, "Let me guess, 'destroy them'?"

The Majoroid uses his staff to block Red Star Ranger's Star Saber, as Greyids rush pass them.

"Get down!" Orange Star Ranger yells.

Polaris, Black, Gold, and Silver Star Rangers knee down, as Orange Star Ranger spins around, with his Scorpion Striker Tail stretches out and strikes the Greyids.

Black and Silver Star Ranger then step out ahead, striking down Greyids with their Star Axe and Star Scythe. Then Polaris and Gold Star Rangers fire their Gauntlet Morpher and Star Crossbow, blasting the remaining Greyids.

Red Star Ranger spins around the Majoroid and strikes it in the back, causing the Majoroid to fall down and is consumed in an explosion.

The other Star Rangers rush over to him.

"Morphenomenal," Polaris Star Ranger says.

"Okay, according to Dracon, each Saucer-Mech ships have three levels where they might keep prisoners," Red Star Ranger looks over to Orange, Black, and Polaris Star Rangers. "The four of us will split up and get everyone out." He then looks over to Gold and Silver Star Rangers. "While you two get the Saucer-Mech ready to self-destruct."

Red Star Ranger holds up a hand, "Let's go, Rangers."

"Right!" Orange, Black, Polaris, Gold, and Silver Star Rangers exclaim.

Red, Orange, Black, and Polaris Star Rangers go in one direction, while Gold and Silver Star Rangers go in the opposite direction.

* * *

Three Greyids are walking back and forth in front of a row of large cells containing soldiers from the EDU. Suddenly one Greyid is blasted off its feet, and the other two turns to see Orange Star Ranger charging them, with his Star Spear.

Orange Star Ranger strikes one Greyid, turns and strikes the other Greyid. But then he is blasted off his feet, with his body glows orange for a moment.

Kenneth lands on the ground to see a Majoroid aiming its staff. Quickly Kenneth picks up the dropped Star Spear and throws it at the Majoroid, knocking up its staff. Kenneth then, on one knee, fires his Gauntlet Morpher, blasting the Majoroid.

Kenneth straightens up and rushes over to a control panel next to the cells. He presses couple buttons, with the cells doors open up.

"Okay, everyone we need to hurry," Kenneth says.

"Kenneth?"

Couple soldiers in the first cell move to the side, allowing General Kellog to walk out of the cell.

"General Kellog?" Kenneth's surprised.

"So you're a Power Ranger now?" Kellog comments.

"Hum, yes, sir," Kenneth nervously responds.

Kellog then notices the silver star badge on Kenneth's shirt, "And I seen you even completed your training."

Kenneth salutes, "Yes sir!" Kenneth starts to relax his salute a bit. "Although I still have a lot to learn."

"I'm not sure about that," Kellog says.

"Excuse me?"

Kellog smiles, "I always knew you had it in you, and it look like I was right."

Kenneth smiles, "Thanks you, sir." The two shares a nod, before Kenneth backs up. "Now, we better get everyone out of here, sir."

"Right," Kellog steps out of the cell, before he starts waving everyone else out. "You heard him, let's go."

The soldiers start to pour out.

* * *

In a room with all the walls covered in computer units and a large pillar in the center, also has computer units on all four sides. Al presses couple buttons on the pillar, while Goldex is pressing buttons on the right wall's computer.

"Okay, I found the power couplets, I just need to realign them," Al says.

"Great, I have shutdown the cooling systems," Goldex says.

Al moves over to the left side of the room and starts pressing buttons, "Perfect, now just to fry the electric network."

"Al, Goldex, we are getting the last of the captives out," Neil reports from the Gauntlet Morpher.

Al holds up his Gauntlet Morpher, "Perfect timing, we are just about done here."

"Okay, once you done, we'll meet up with Dracon's group," Neil says from the Gauntlet Morpher.

"Got ya'," Al holds up his Morpher and looks over to Goldex. "Let's do this, Goldex."

Goldex holds up a thumbs up, "Got ya'!"

Both Al and Goldex press a button each, causing an alarm to ring out as the lights turn red.

"We got ten minutes, let go, Goldex," Al instructs.

Goldex nods his head, as the two turns to leave.

* * *

Ten minutes later, explosions go off around the Saucer-Mech ship, before it finally consumed in a huge explosion.

* * *

Onboard the Darkness Core, Novalis and Nathaniel are walking down one of four connected walkways leading to a massive orb-like object in the center of the chamber.

"What is this?" Nathaniel asks.

"This is the Energy Core," Novalis answers. "Every energy my machines absorbed is stored here, for my usage at any time I desired."

Nathaniel stops walking, "What? Why did you bring me here?"

Novalis turns to face his son, "Because despite your many failings, you still my son, so I give you one more chance to renounce the Rangers and rejoin the Empire."

"Are you serious?" Nathaniel starts. "I left the Empire because I realized how evil it is, how evil you are. I will not renounce the Rangers, I will help the Rangers defeat you!"

"How much longer will you remain a fool?" Novalis asks. "The Power Rangers have no chance of victory!"

"Emperor!" a voice calls out from an intercom. "The Saucer-Mech ship stationed on Earth had been destroyed!"

"What?!" Novalis yells.

Nathaniel starts laughing, "Talk about perfect timing." Nathaniel stops laughing. "You see, now, father? My friends will never quit and they will never be stopped. They will stop you from enslaving or destroying the universe. And I will help them every step of the way."

Novalis slowly clenches his fist, "That's it! I'm done giving you second chances! It long overdue you learn your proper place in the universe!"

Novalis throws dark energy blast at Nathaniel, who ducks under the attack, bounces off the walkway's guardrail, and jump kicks Novalis. He blocks the attack, then spin kicks Nathaniel.

Nathaniel is knocked back couple steps, before Novalis charges him, with Nathaniel dodges couple punches, before grabbing Novalis' arm. Novalis then pulls his back before punches Nathaniel in the abdomen, knocking him further back until he's at the end of the walkway.

Novalis then fires a dark blast, which Nathaniel dodges the attack by jumping onto the end of the walkway's guard rail, with Nathaniel have trouble with his footing for a moment.

Then Novalis kicks Nathaniel in the chest, forcing him into a flip off the walkway's railing. Nathaniel manages to grab the railing, with him hanging off it.

At that moment, on a balcony above the walkway, Laira enters, holding the Phoenix Shield, "Nathaniel…"

Nathaniel, still hanging from the railing, looks up at Novalis, who holds up a hand, as dark energy forms in it.

"It time to finally erase you from this universe," Novalis says.

Novalis fires the dark energy blast at the railing, forcing Nathaniel to let go as he starts to fall.

Then Laira starts to throw the Phoenix Shield down, "Nathainel! Here!"

Novalis watches as the Phoenix Shield falls pass the walkway in Nathaniel's direction. Then there's a red glow beyond the walkway, before Phoenix Star Ranger jumps up and toward the Energy Core.

Phoenix Star Ranger draws the Phoenix Blade, as its blade is covered in flaming energy, "Phoenix Fire!"

Novalis reaches out a hand, "NO!"

"Final Strike!"

Phoenix Star Ranger launches a powerful strike, which hits the Energy Core, causing it to explode, knocking Phoenix Star Ranger back and flying through the chamber, blowing away part of the walkways, with Novalis falling into the abyss below, and Laira holding onto the railing around the balcony.

Phoenix Star Ranger lands on the walkway up against the wall, near an exit, as the entire chamber is violently shaking.

Laira looks down from the balcony, "Nathaniel, we need to go!"

Phoenix Star Ranger looks up at Laira, nodding his head, "Right."

Both turn to the exits, with the chamber's continuing shaking.

* * *

Explosions go off around the Darkness Core, as it start to lower.

* * *

Kenneth and Kellog are leading all the captives through the quarry.

"This way! This way!" Kenneth instructs.

Suddenly the sound of an explosion goes off, causing Kenneth to look up to see explosions going off around the Darkness Core, "Laira, Nathaniel…"

"Go on." Kellog says, causing Kenneth to look over to him. "I can handle things here."

Kenneth stands straight and salutes, "Yes sir."

Kellog returns the salute, before Kenneth spins and runs off.

Kellog smiles, "Well done."

* * *

The Darkness Core slowly falls through the sky.

Kenneth runs through the quarry, with Neil, Hikaru, Davis, Al, and Goldex joining him.

The Darkness Core falls behind a large mountain, with a huge explosion is heard.

Dracon, Alexis, Hiroshi, and Hikari join the rest of the group, as they all continue running toward the crash site.

to be continued


	40. Defending the Universe, pt 2

_"A powerful Empire is targeting the universe for complete conquest, but twelve brave warriors, chosen by the stars themselves, had fought bravely to stop them. Now the fate of the entire universe rests in their hands. Our only hope, are the Power Rangers Star Force!"_

* * *

Explosions go off the Darkness Core as it falls through the sky and behind a large mountain, with a huge explosion is heard.

Neil, Hikaru, Hiroshi, Davis, Kenneth, Hikari, Goldex, Al, Dracon, and Alexis are running through the quarry.

"The Darkness Core went down over there!" Davis yells.

The ten unmorphed Rangers stop several feet away from the crashed Darkness Core, with smoke bellowing off it.

"Laira, Nathaniel…" Neil quietly says.

"Do you think?" Kenneth asks.

"Could they survived that crash?" Hikaru wonders.

"They have to…" Hikari says.

Suddenly coughing is heard, causing the ten to look ahead, before Laira and Nathaniel come out a partial blocked exit, coughing.

"Guys! You're okay?!" Neil exclaims.

Laira and Nathaniel walk over to their friends.

"Of course, we're fine," Laira says.

"And the Emperor?" Dracon asks.

Nathaniel sighs, "It's over."

Suddenly the damaged door, partly blocking the exit, is blow away, with the unmorphed Rangers turn to look at the scene.

Then Novalis walks out of the exit, clearly angry, "Fools! All you accomplished is to test my patience! Now you will SUFFER!"

* * *

"Defending the Universe, pt. 2"

* * *

Rollings run out of the EDU Center City base to see the gathering soldiers, as Kellog walks up to him.

"Kellog, is that you?" Rollings asks.

Kellog and Rollings shake hands, "Long time no see, General Rollings."

"Definitively," Rollings responds, before he looks around. "Is this everyone?"

Kellog starts to turn away, "Except for the Rangers."

"The Rangers...?" Rollings then notices smoke from the distance horizon. "They still fighting?"

"Yeah…" Kellog looks over to Rollings. "So what can we do to help?"

"I don't think we can, old friend," Rollings tells him. "I think we just have to wait, and believed in them."

Kellog nods as he and Rollings look at the horizon.

* * *

Back at the quarry, the unmorphed Rangers stand side by side, several feet away from Novalis.

"You actually survived that?" Laira asks.

"Underestimating me will be your last mistake," Novalis warns.

"Give it up, father, I already destroyed your Energy Core," Nathaniel says. "You're without your precious stolen energy."

Novalis slowly clenches his fist in front of him, "And you continue to be a fool. I was at the very center of my core's destruction…"

Novalis becomes covered in glowing energy, before he transforms into a monstrous form covered in white armor, with a large ring on his back, "I had absorbed more than enough energy to destroy you all!"

"That will never happened!" Hikaru yells.

"You will never win!" Dracon adds.

"We will not stop, until you are defeated, and the universe is free!" Neil shouts.

"Enough!" Novalis fires a dark energy blast at the group, creating a large explosion in front of them. As the explosion dies down, the twelve morphed Star Rangers rush ahead.

Blue and Black Star Rangers jump up, each armed with their Star Defender weapons.

"Star Axe!"

"Star Claw!"

Novalis holds up two swords and charge.

Using his swords, Novalis blocks Blue and Black Star Rangers' weapons strikes, as Yellow and Orange Star Rangers approach him with their Star Spear and Star Striker respectively.

Novalis forces back Blue and Black Star Rangers, spins to strike at Yellow Star Ranger and Orange Star Ranger's Star Spear at the same time.

At that moment, Purple, Pink, Gold, and Silver Star Rangers start firing their Dragon Staff Laser Rifle and Gauntlet Morphers, blasting Novalis, who turns and fires blasts from his swords at the first four Star Rangers.

Then Phoenix, Polaris, and Green Star Rangers charge with their Phoenix Blade, Star Spear, and Star Rapier. Novalis blocks the Star Spear and Star Rapier, before force back their Rangers, then forces Phoenix Star Ranger to dodge a sword slash.

Novalis turns away from the Rangers, "This is a wasted effort, you can't hope to win against someone with endless power!"

"You're wrong!"

Novalis looks ahead to see Galacta Red Ranger.

"You only possess power you had stole from others," Galacta Red Ranger says. "And it's you can't hope to win!"

Yellow Star Ranger slides a hand against hers Star Striker's blade, before charging, "You got that right."

Novalis blocks the Star Striker, but she manages to strike pass him. Blue Star Ranger flips at him with his Star Claw.

"You can't win with what you stole!" Blue Star Ranger strikes at Novalis, then blocks his sword and strikes him again.

Novalis then is blasted by Purple and Pink Star Rangers, who both are standing on a tall hill, with their Dragon Staff Laser Rifle and Star Blaster.

"Real power is courage, determination, and teamwork," Purple Star Ranger tells him.

Pink Star Ranger pats a hand on hers chest, before pointing at Novalis, "Which we got in spades."

Novalis dodges Polaris Star Ranger's Star Spear, before blocks it with a sword, with Polaris Star Ranger knocks away the sword and stabs forward with the Star Spear.

"Someone who stole from others, and made them suffer, will never understand that!" Polaris Star Ranger calls out.

Polaris Star Ranger blocks a sword strike, before Novalis is strike in the back by Black Star Ranger's Star Axe. Black Star Ranger then grabs the bottom of the ring on Novalis' back and lifts him up over his head.

"You especially don't understand the strength of teamwork!" Black Star Ranger then toss Novalis through the air, with Orange Star Ranger holds up the Drill Arm.

"Even while its our teamwork that always beat you!" Orange Star Ranger jumps through the air, and strikes Novalis with the Drill Arm in the air, and Novalis falls hard on the ground.

Silver Star Ranger places a Star Globe on his Star Scythe, "You stole your power, and we share ours."

Silver Star Ranger spins around while the blade on his Star Scythe is glowing, and Gold Star Ranger stands next to him with his Star Crossbow.

"Which just makes us stronger and stronger," Gold Star Ranger adds.

Silver Star Ranger fires slash from his Star Scythe, while Gold Star Ranger fires his Star Crossbow straight up.

Novalis blocks two slashes with his swords, when a barrage of blasts rain down on him.

Green Star Ranger charges with hers Star Rapier, "You are done wasting planets!"

Green Star Ranger leaps at him, with Novalis turns to face her.

"Martian pest," Novalis strikes at her with a sword, but Green Star Ranger vanishes from sight.

"How this for a pest?" Green Star Ranger's heard saying.

Novalis turns around, when Green Star Ranger reappears and strikes him twice, before she stabs forward with hers Star Rapier.

Novalis is forced back couple steps, with Phoenix Star Ranger stands to his left side with his Phoenix Blade drawn.

"Don't you get it now?" Phoenix Star Ranger speeds forward, striking pass Novalis, and then speeds pass him again, striking him once more. "It is you who was a fool, thinking you can beat us!"

Phoenix Star Ranger speeds to behind Novalis and then strikes pass him again. Phoenix Star Ranger looks slightly over his shoulder, "Now, Neil!"

At that moment, Galacta Red Ranger jumps high up from behind Phoenix Star Ranger, with his Star Saber raised.

"This is the end!" Galacta Red Ranger brings down the Star Saber, striking him three times.

Novalis takes couple steps back, with red electric circling his body, "How dare you!"

Novalis brings down his swords holding arms, as his body becomes covered in purple energy. Then damaged parts of his armor start glowing as they heal themselves.

"Your endless patter means nothing to me!" Novalis continues.

The Star Rangers regroup around Galacta Red Ranger.

"That impossible!" Black Star Ranger shouts.

"Nothing is impossible for me!" Novalis brings his swords together before separating them, shooting purple electric, blasting the ground around the Star Rangers. "Not when I have the power to end you all!"

Novalis relaxes his arms, as the Star Rangers remain on the ground, "This what happened to those who dare to defy me. Don't you see now how futile your struggle had been."

The Star Rangers are trying and failing to get back up.

"He is even more powerful than I thought," Phoenix Star Ranger says.

"He could very well be the most powerful being in the universe," Purple Star Ranger adds.

"I might finally be reaching my limits," Gold Star Ranger realizes.

"Of course you have, while I had no limits," Novalis tells them. "I am power incarnate, as long as I have energy to steal!"

"Energy to steal…" Galacta Red Ranger repeats.

Novalis stabs his swords in the ground, sending purple cracks through, causing explosions around the Star Rangers as they return to their feet, "Let me demonstrate the full scope of my power!"

As the explosions die down, the unmorphed Star Rangers, their bodies glowing their respective colors for a moment, fall onto the ground.

Novalis straights himself back up, "Now do you understand? I can't be beat, because I always have power to spent!"

"No…" Neil returns to his feet. "You had power to spent."

"What are you babbling about, Ranger?" Novalis asks.

Neil looks over to Nathaniel, "Nathaniel said it himself. He destroyed your Energy Core." Neil looks over to Novalis. "It where you store the power you had stole, from your energy absorb devices."

"Yeah and your point?" Novalis asks.

Dracon returns to his feet, "Of course, I should've seen it."

Laira returns to hers feet, "We all should have."

Hikaru returns to his feet, "The key to defeat you."

Davis returns to his feet, "You are powerful."

Kenneth returns to his feet, "Might very well be the most powerful being in the universe."

Goldex returns to his feet, "But you were wrong before."

Al returns to his feet, "You do have a limit."

Hiroshi returns to his feet, "Now that your Energy Core is gone."

Hikari returns to hers feet, "Which means you can't steal energy from throughout the universe anymore."

Alexis returns to hers feet, "Which also means you can't replenish any energy you are spending now."

Nathaniel returns to his feet, "So to beat you, all we needs to do is make you waste your precious power."

"You are twelve fools. You will never last that long!" Novalis yells.

"Again you are wrong, nothing is stopping us now!" Neil shouts.

The twelve unmorphed Rangers stand side by side.

"Call upon the Lion Star!" Neil becomes covered in red energy, morphing. "Star Force, Red Ranger!"

"Call upon the Scorpion Star!" Kenneth becomes covered in orange energy, morphing. "Star Force, Orange Ranger!"

"Call upon the Wolf Star!" Hikaru becomes covered in blue energy, morphing. "Star Force, Blue Ranger!"

"Call upon the Balance Star!" Goldex becomes covered in gold energy, morphing. "Star Force, Gold Ranger!"

"Call upon the Bull Star!" Davis becomes covered in black energy, morphing. "Star Force, Black Ranger!"

"Call upon the Snake Star!" Al becomes covered in silver energy, morphing. "Star Force, Silver Ranger!"

"Call upon the Chameleon Star!" Laira becomes covered in green energy, morphing. "Star Force, Green Ranger!"

"Call upon the Eagle Star!" Hikari becomes covered in pink energy, morphing. "Star Force, Pink Ranger!"

"Call upon the Swordfish Star!" Alexis becomes covered in yellow energy, morphing. "Star Force, Yellow Ranger!"

"Call upon the Dragon Star!" Dracon becomes covered in purple energy, morphing. "Star Force, Purple Ranger!"

"Call upon the Small Bear Star!" Hiroshi becomes covered in light blue energy, morphing. "Star Force, Polaris Ranger!"

"Call upon the Phoenix Star!" Nathaniel becomes covered in red energy, morphing. "Star Force, Phoenix Ranger!"

Red Star Ranger spreads out his arms, before drawing a circle with a finger, "Defenders of the Universe, united!"

"Power Rangers Star Force!"

"You will fall!" Novalis yells.

All the Star Rangers ready their weapons.

"Guess again, Emperor," Red Star Ranger says.

Green, Silver, and Orange Star Rangers place Star Globes on their Star Defender weapons.

The chameleon image appears behind Green Star Ranger, as she stabs forward with hers Star Rapier, causing the blade to extend like a long whip sword, "Whipping Strikes!"

The scorpion image appears behind Orange Star Ranger, as he spins around and strikes forward, "Orange Slash!"

The snake image appears behind Silver Star Ranger, as he launches a diagonal strike, "Silver Strike!"

All three attacks, once after another, hit Novalis, causing explosions.

Polaris Star Ranger jumps slightly and strikes forward, "Polaris Slash!"

The swordfish image appears behind Yellow Star Ranger, as she performs slight tabs with hers Star Striker, causing several vertical energy strikes to appear in front of her, "Quintet Slashes!"

Yellow Star Ranger performs a horizontal strike, sending the energy slashes to fly forward.

Both attacks hit Novalis, causing more explosions.

Green Star Ranger relaxes hers Star Rapie, "I think it working!"

Silver Star Ranger steps up next to her, "Yeah, our attacks seem to be effecting him."

Orange and Polaris Star Rangers stand next to each other.

"We can actually win this," Orange Star Ranger says.

"Of course, we can!" Polaris Star Ranger adds.

Yellow Star Ranger slides hers hand across hers Star Striker's blade, "Now for his just desserts."

Blue and Black Star Rangers stand next to each other, as they launches strikes from their weapons, "Double Strikes!"

Pink Star Ranger flies pass Novalis, blast him with hers Star Blaster.

Novalis turns to see Purple and Gold Star Ranger aiming their weapons, before they fire repeatedly.

Explosions go off on Novalis' body, as purple energy is leaking from his body, "No, I won't lose, not here, not to you."

"You don't have a choice!" Phoenix Star Ranger says.

Phoenix and Red Star Rangers run up to Novalis, each striking him with their weapons, they then stabs forward.

"The energy you stole isn't yours, now to return it!" Red Star Ranger calls out.

Both Star Rangers pull back their weapons and then strikes forward, sending Novalis to fly back and lands hard on the ground.

Red Star Ranger places the Galacta Star Globe onto his Gauntlet Morpher.

"_Galacta Star!"_

He spins the ring on the Star Globe, "Galacta Mode, descends!"

He morphs into Galacta Red Ranger, as the rest of the team regroup around him and Phoenix Star Ranger.

"Now, one final time, let's end this!" Galacta Red Ranger presses the top of his Star Globe, as the others Rangers ready their Dragon Staff, Gauntlet Morphers, and Phoenix Blade.

Energy gathers on their weapons, as Novalis returns to his feet.

"Galactic United Universe Blast!"

They fire a massive blast, which Novalis manages to catch with his bare hands, before sending it back, covered in dark energy, leading to a tug-o-war as the Star Rangers try to push the attack back.

"I will not be beat, not by the likes of you! Not by anyone!" Novalis yells.

"Again... you are wrong!" Galacta Red Ranger calls out.

Galacta Red Ranger pushes his Gauntlet Morpher arm forward, with the Star Rangers managing to fire the blast back, hitting Novalis, causing massive explosions.

Suddenly, the ground starts to shake violently, before they see a giant Novalis rising up from dark energy.

"I should applause you for making me use up a portion of my power," Novalis says. "But it still only a portion, and your days are numbered!"

"We not done," Galacta Red Ranger starts. "We won't stop fighting, until the universe is saved. Let's go!"

The Star Rangers prepare their Star Globes, before firing the Dragon Staff, drawing the Phoenix Blade, and firing the Gauntlet Morphers downward.

* * *

"Zords combine!" Galacta Red Ranger calls out.

"Quasar Megazord, ready!"

* * *

"Everyone's ready for this?!" Galacta Red Ranger asks.

"I am!" Phoenix Star Ranger responds.

"We're ready!" Yellow, Green, Pink, and Orange Star Ranger shout.

"All set!" Black, Blue, Gold, and Silver Star Rangers yell.

"Let's go!" Purple and Polaris Star Rangers add.

Novalis becomes covered in dark energy, "Your talk of teamwork means nothing to my display of real power!" The dark energy spreads out, darkening the sky, before he collects energy in front of him. "Because it this very power, which will means your end!"

Novalis fires a large, dark energy blast, hitting the Quasar Megazord.

"Everyone hold on!" Galacta Red Ranger yells. "We can beat this!"

Quasar Megazord fires a large golden energy blast from its chest, colliding with Novalis' dark blast, but the dark blast slowly push theirs back.

"Your power bares in compassion against what I still possesses!" Novalis yells.

Quasar Megazord is pushed back, as explosions go off around it, with the Star Rangers shaken in their cockpits.

"We won't back down!" all twelve Star Rangers shout.

Quasar Megazord stable its feet, as its energy blast keep on struggling against Novalis', when the ground under them starts to crack.

"Not good, this battle could end up destroying the planet!" Phoenix Star Ranger realizes.

"And then its energy is mine!" Novalis yells.

Each of the Star Rangers struggle, as they push forward on their controls.

"No, we won't let that happen!" Galacta Red Ranger yells.

"We will save the Earth!" Orange Star Ranger shouts.

"We will protect the universe!" Blue Star Ranger calls out.

"Everything you throws at us...!" Gold Star Ranger yells.

"We will send back!" Black Star Ranger adds.

"And then some!" Silver Star Ranger yells.

"For the planets you had ravaged!" Green Star Ranger yells.

"For the lives you had ruined!" Pink Star Ranger yells.

"We will bring peace to the universe!" Yellow Star Ranger shouts.

"And protect it from your evil!" Purple Star Ranger adds.

"We won't give in!" Polaris Star Ranger yells.

"For the sake of the Universe, we will win!" Phoenix Star Ranger yells.

The dark blast blow through the golden blast, hitting Quasar Megazord, but then the sky becomes filled with constellations.

"Look at that!" Yellow Star Ranger notes.

"Its the stars…" Green Star Ranger says

"They are giving us their support," Silver Star Ranger realizes.

The dark energy is blow away, as the Quasar Megazord's Star Globe cockpits glow.

"What is this?!" Novalis yells.

"Don't you see it?" Galacta Red Ranger asks. "This is the source of true power!"

"Here's our chance!" Phoenix Star Ranger calls out.

All twelve Star Rangers ready their Star Globes, as their cockpits glow.

"Get ready, Emperor," Orange Star Ranger tells him.

"You are fighting the entire Universe!" Galacta Red Ranger yells.

Energy is gathering on Quasar Megazord.

"StarZords United Finisher!" The Rangers fire their weapons, before shooting out of Quasar Megazord's body are glowing images of the twelve StarZords, they fly through Novalis, blasting him, as explosions go off around his body.

"This is not the end, Rangers!" Novalis yells. "It not...!"

Novalis is consumed in a massive, miles high explosion.

Quasar Megazord rests its arms.

Novalis is lying on the ground, as the twelve Star Rangers regroup several feet away from him.

"Is it over?" Polaris Star Ranger asks.

Suddenly, glowing energy shoots out of Novalis' body, flying through Earth's atmosphere and into space.

"All the stolen energies, its returning to where they belonged!" Green Star Ranger yells.

Novalis' arms collapse, as his body glows for a moment, with his head armor and the ring on his back vanishes.

"Surrender, Emperor," Galacta Red Ranger tells him. "Your days of conquest are over."

"Not yet, it isn't," Novalis returns to his feet.

"You almost out of power!" Purple Star Ranger shouts.

"I still have more than enough power to deal with all of you," Novalis' eyes glow, before dark energy shoots out of his body. "And I think I'll start with your leader!"

The dark energy slams into Galacta Red Ranger, and carries him high up into the sky, with his friends spin around to watch in horror.

"Neil!" Green Star Ranger calls out.

"NO!" Black Star Ranger yells.

"Neil!" Blue Star Ranger yells.

The dark energy carries Galacta Red Ranger through the sky, as his body glows red.

* * *

The dark energy dissipates, as Neil is left floating in space.

Ice starts to form on Neil's body.

* * *

The Star Rangers start to turn around to face Novalis.

"What have you done?!" Phoenix Star Ranger yells.

"Your friend will suffer a slow and painful end, while the rest of your demises will be quick, but no last painful," Novalis starts firing electric from his hands, blasting the ground around the Star Rangers, creating large explosions.

* * *

Neil continues to float, as his body slowly becomes covered in ice.

"_This can't end... not like this... not... not after everything we been through…"_ Neil clenches his Star Globe in his hand, as it becomes covered in ice. "_Please... give... me the strength…"_

The Star Globe starts to glow.

* * *

The eleven Star Rangers start to return to their feet, when they notice in the sky behind them, a red glow as the lion constellation appears.

"Look! Its the Lion Star!" Green Star Ranger realizes.

"Wait, is that…" Phoenix Star Ranger says.

A meteor shower start to rain down toward them, with one of the meteors carrying Neil.

"It's Neil!" Green Star Ranger yells.

"Alright!" Blue Star Ranger exclaims.

Neil, standing on the meteor, holds up his Star Globe, "It's Morphin' Time!" He places the Star Globe on the Gauntlet Morpher, presses it to the side, and pull the trigger. "Star Force, descent!"

He becomes covered in red energy, morphing, with the Star Saber appears in his hand, before jumping off the meteor.

"Alright, let's go!" Purple Star Ranger yells.

The eleven Star Rangers turn to face Novalis, and start to ready their Morphers, as energy gathers on them, "United Universe Blast!"

High above, Red Star Ranger is falling, with the Star Saber readied, "Don't you get it, Novalis? You never took a chance! Cause the Universe…"

Novalis looks up at Red Star Ranger, before looking back down at the others.

"Is under Ranger protection!" They fire their attacks, blasting Novalis several times.

Red Star Ranger, still in free fall, raises his Star Saber, as the blade glows, "Final Meteor Strike!"

Red Star Ranger lands, delivering a powerful strike, sending Novalis flying backward and lands hard on the ground, with blue electric running around his body.

"No... I won't lose... I still have... more... power...!" Novalis is consumed in a large explosion.

Phoenix Star Ranger walks up next to Red Star Ranger.

The smoke dissipates, leaving Novalis in his normal, humanoid form. He looks up to the two Star Rangers.

"I... I'm not done, yet…" Novalis throws his hand out, but nothing happened.

"You're finally out of power," Red Star Ranger tells him.

Novalis, still on the ground, waves his hand back and forth, but nothing happened, "No! No!"

"It's over, father," Phoenix Star Ranger starts. "You'd lost."

Novalis drops his hand to the ground, as the two Star Rangers look down on him.

* * *

Two months later, inside the EDU Center City base's training room, a man in an EDU uniform is thrown onto the floor, follow by a woman in the same uniform is knocked onto the floor.

Davis walks over to the two, "Keep this up, and we gonna run out of new trainees."

Kenneth helps the man to his feet, while looking over to Davis, "Sorry, but I did learned from the best."

Hikari just helped the woman to hers feet, with the woman walking away with the man, "Considered we just send six trainees to the infirmary, I'm not sure if we should be flattered or insulted."

Kenneth smiles and shrugs his shoulders.

"Anyway, we better go, we don't want to be late," Davis says.

"Right," Kenneth says.

Davis walks pass his friends toward the exit, then Kenneth and Hikari follow, while holding hands.

* * *

In the base's command center, a panel below the console at the front of the room is opened, with Al and Goldex are lying down, working below the console.

"Don't forget to connect those wires," Al says.

"I'm gonna need to rewire around the blow circuits," Goldex tells his friend.

Someone approach the pair, "You still hadn't get the systems up and running?"

Al pulls himself out of the console and seats up, "You known this will go by a lot quicker, if we have someone short enough to get to all the wires and circuits."

Al looks up at an adult Hiroshi, who grins, "Sorry, I no longer qualified."

Goldex pulls himself out of the console and seats up, "I think we got it."

"Let's see," Al says.

Al and Goldex stands up and presses couple buttons on the console, causing the screens to light up as the lights also comes on.

"Alright!" Goldex exclaims.

Al and Goldex high five.

"We did it!" Al adds.

"And perfect timing," Hiroshi says.

* * *

Outside the base, Neil, Rollings, and Alexis, with Alexis carrying a large bag and a picnic basket.

"It hard to believed that it only been couple months since, well, everything," Rollings says. "And you are already leaving."

"Tell me about it," Neil looks over to Alexis. "Do you really need to bring so much?"

"I have to make sure everyone is well fed," Alexis continues walking, as Neil and Rollings stop.

"Of course," Neil responds.

"Neil, are you sure about this?" Rollings asks.

"You the one who told me I shouldn't be afraid," Neil reminds him.

"I know, but while EDU is recovering, we are still far from one hundred percent, and might never be," Rollings says.

"Perhaps, but this is too important," Neil says.

"And what about you?" Rollings asks.

"Me? I have nothing to worry about," Neil turns to see the rest of the unmorphed Rangers standing in front of a large green and black rounded ship. "After all, I have the best team."

Neil and Rollings approach the group.

"Are we ready to go?" Neil asks.

"We are, the ship the Resistance gave us is fueled and readied, and the intergalactic tribunal is already expecting us," Dracon tells him.

"Hard to imagined that my father will finally be tried for his crimes," Nathaniel states.

"It's a long time coming," Hikaru adds.

Nathaniel nods in agreement.

Laira places a hand on Nathaniel's shoulder, "And then we can start helping the planets affected by the Empire."

"We might've stopped the Emperor, but we still got a lot of work to do for the Universe," Neil says.

All twelve of the unmorphed Rangers stand side by side, as Rollings watches them.

Rollings smiles, "And the universe couldn't be in better hands."

The unmorphed Rangers look up at the sky.

"_Legend said that the powers of the stars themselves were gathered, so that if a great evil ever threaten the universe, their powers could be used to save it."_

* * *

The rounded ship flies away away from Earth.

"_And it came to past. The universe is saved. Peace had returned. However evil, true evil, isn't so easy vanquished."_

* * *

Images of the twelve Star Globes appear, as the twelve Star Rangers stand before them, battle readied.

"_But if evil ever threatens the universe again. There will be those who rises up to protect it."_

"Power Rangers Star Force!"


End file.
